Sutādasuto Accelerator
by Yusei
Summary: Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins. Based on Stardust Accelerator, Rena's backstory revealed.
1. Abandoned by Memory

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **A somewhat loose retelling of the DS game. I haven't played Stardust Accelerator, but I've seen and read about the storyline. And there's things that I felt could be expanded upon. So yes, it's an OC-insert but as much as the game focus on the character__'s story, this ties to story to the anime where the others gain a large focus compared to the game. As for the overwhelming length, it's just because of two duels occuring rather than one, I'm not going to repeat the attempt in the near or distant future._

* * *

---

**Jack -「Neo - Domino」 Duel Stadium**

The stadium of the proud city had come alive with cheers and yells of fans young and old in seeking the pure white D-Wheel labelled "Wheel of Fortune" racing along the track laid in the shape of the structure, another D-Wheel was chasing after it with yet a chance to take over the large model. The blonde rider of the large model lifted a card from the stack slotted into the Duel Disk mounted upon the vehicle, the CPU flashed with the field and lifepoints of each player.

Two monsters floating around his D-Wheel began to change form; one transforming into green rings and the other into four lights racing through the tunnel created for them, chanting about the conditions, he laid the white card onto his Duel Disk. Like a bolt of lightning, a flash hit the ground behind him, lighting up the stadium.

"_Shinkuro Shoukkan! Waga tamashii, __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__!_ " the blonde Duel King yelled into the blinding force that was the dragon emerging from the light.

The large being emerged, roaring with the force to shake the ground, the dragon that had emerged with such devastating power. The King's dragon. Fans rejoiced as the wings extended to their limits, pushing the being into the air at the time a fireball grew between its jaws. Ejecting the attack, the target monster gazed in terror before finding itself at the centre of the flame, shattering into thousands of pieces. The D-Wheel riding behind the blonde King began to wobble dangerously, forcing the rider to slow before he crashed, hearing the cheers for the man that had defeated him. The cheers that he couldn't hold the power to overthrow the King.

Over their heads, the speakers that had been silent since the dragon's appearance burst to life with the voice of the wild master of ceremonies.

"_He won! He's done it again! He's just too good! He cannot be dethroned!_" he yelled into the microphone he clutched tightly. "_How long will this magnificent King go undefeated? Will anyone ever be able to match up to him? He's a living legend; our one true King. __**Jack Atlus!**_"

The blonde whom had risen from the seat of his D-Wheel gazed into the crows of cheering fans, the chants of the cheerleaders swinging their bodies in celebration of his victory. The sounds of the city he ruled over cheering him on were pouring into his ears.

"There is no denying that I am King!" he yelled, pointing to the bright sky above. "The goddess of victory smiles down upon me. No-one is strong enough to overcome my power!"

The level of cheers rose at the words of the confident blonde man. Another day, another duel, another victory. That was the life of King.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 1 - Abandoned by Memory. Decks of Underground ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rally -「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Rally rushed through the street of Satellite, the wasteland filled with mounds of trash. The dumping ground for the city that would not hold onto their waste and use Satellite as an excuse to part from their previous possessions. The young boy had lived in the district for his entire life, cut off from the city. Because of it, he had become skilled in thievery. Said skill had also earned him a Marker at the base of his left eye following the incident in which he had been caught in the act and given the tracer in order to prevent another attempt.

The observation threat had failed, Rally continued to thieve whatever he could, whatever he needed.

His smile faded when he entered a large area that was once a crossroads leading into a residential area, his feet came to a halt. In the centre of the abandoned and fractured road, a girl laid face-down without any sign of consciousness. He rushed towards her, the large ice-blue coat flapping behind him with each time his leg hit the fabric.

"Are you alright?" he called in his rush to the body.

The fallen girl gave no answer; the fact worried the young boy who dropped onto his knees by her side, grabbing her shoulder and beginning to shake the body in the hopes he wouldn't have to determine her to be a corpse dumped to avoid a burial.

"Hey, wake up. Pull yourself together!" he called.

At that moment, he realized a small backpack by her side, a strap still wrapped over her right shoulder, perhaps it held some clue as to who she was. The sound of the raised voice sparked life, the girl's eyelids flickered briefly before they opened completely. The girl pushed herself onto her hands and knees, revealing to the boy what she looked like. Amber hair rested against the fronts of her shoulder blades, her eyes were of an azure shade, a colour familiar to the boy.

With the girl conscious, Rally took the moment to examine the rest of her body; a slim torso, chest covered by a low-sleeved grey shirt with jagged ends hanging partway down her torso, her abdomen exposed. Her legs remained covered by tight black trousers, showing just how thin they were. She looked very similar to a victim to anorexia, accompanied by dirties white trainers. Despite the observation, Rally smirked welcomingly when her eyes met the sight of him.

"Thank goodness you woke up. I was getting worried" he chuckled. "Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

The girl shook her head, the lack of audio intrigued Rally; perhaps she was shy. Instead of waiting to hear her voice, he decided to continue on, hoping that he could learn something about her.

"It seems you weren't attacked by thugs, but it _is_ dangerous here. What on earth could have been here for? And why did you collapse?" Rally asked, inching closer to the girl. She gave no answer, her expression hinted that she wasn't keen on Rally's advance; instead, she picked herself up while he continued to yammer on. "Come to think of it… I've never seen you around before, where did you come from?"

More silence, the lack of answers frustrated Rally. He wanted to know what had happened, who this girl was. He sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"You don't want to say, huh? Well… this is Satellite. Oh yeah, I haven't given you _my_ name. I'm Rally" he added. "What's your name?"

The girl flinched at the question, her eyes falling to the floor. Rally raised an eyebrow at the response; there was a sense of feeling lost in her eyes, something he couldn't understand when it came to simply giving her name. Her mouth opened, much to his relief.

"I… I don't know" she muttered disheartened.

"What? How can you not know your name? Are you nuts?" Rally called, waving his arms alarmingly. "Maybe you have amnesia. But then what can we do? If only we had something to go- Hey, is that a Duel Disk?"

The girl glanced down at the machine on her arm, it had been there since she had woken, but this was the first she acknowledged it. In the machine, forty cards had been stacked in a holder to keep them in place, a deck of cards.

"So you're a duellist, huh" Rally chuckled. "Maybe you'll remember something if you duel. Why not try against me then? I'll get my deck and be back in a few minutes, okay? Don't wander off anywhere".

Before she could even voice her surprise at how fast Rally could move the conversation along, he had shot off into the wasteland around them in search of his cards. She said nothing, but instead removed a handful of cards, observing the Monsters, Magic and Traps that rested in her hands.

Why had she woken in Satellite? Why couldn't she remember anything? What was happening? She gave a sigh, everything felt hopeless without her memory, she could never find out what she had been before; where she was aiming, what she was talented at. A couple of moments after his parting, Rally returned as promised, waving a Duel Disk that he had fixed upon his arm with a wide smile.

"I've got my cards, now we can duel" he called.

He came to a halt a distance from the girl, activating his Duel Disk. Seeing the display, she mimicked the activation of the machine. The young boy chuckled excitedly at the possibilities the duel ahead held.

"At least tell me you remember the rules to the game" he added. The only response was a nod. He smirked at the silence acceptance of his challenge. "Alright then, let's do this".

"_Duel!_"

**RALLY -- GIRL  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
****MECHA SHOT -- VS. -- MISC. DECK**

**FIRST TURN - RALLY**

Rally drew six cards from his deck; the starting number of cards a duellist would hold. From his hand, he removed a monster, laying it onto the upper layer of the Duel Disk.

"I summon Gradius **[ATK 1200]** in attack mode" the boy declared.

In front of him, a white spacecraft appeared, the front of the futuristic craft appearing very much like it had been cut in half, what appeared to be the bridge marked the end of the divided feature.

"I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn" Rally added, smiling confidently.

**SECOND TURN - 'GIRL'**

The nameless opponent drew a card from her deck, laying a monster onto the upper level of her Duel Disk and raising her eyes to meet Rally past his monster.

"I summon Gigantic Cephalotus **[ATK 1850] **in attack mode" she called.

The creature that emerged seemed much like a carnivorous bud standing on thick leaves forged to create legs. A large vine materialized out of the back of the creature's bud-like head, curved in order to meet the rear of the creature. The being hissed sinisterly at Rally and his Gradius, revealing the pink teeth hanging over each edge of its mouth and a scarlet tongue. Rally cringed at the sight of the creature, there were thousands of cards that he had yet to uncover and the Plant-type monster hovering on the opposite side of the field was merely one of those many.

"Gigantic Cephalotus; destroy his Gradius" the girl commanded, swinging her arm around in order to point at the machine hovering opposite.

The Plant creature lunged forward, opening its wide jaws at the prospect of eliminating the craft from the field. Rally smirked and pulled back, pressing the tip of his finger against a control that resulted in the rising of one face-down card.

"You wish; I activate Spellbinding Circle to stop your monster's attack" he protested smugly.

The hexagram began to form around the Plant, miniature bolts of light striking it as a punishment for resisting the binding magic. Behind the struggle, the girl pulled another card from her hand, presenting it to Rally before she placed it within the lower level of her Duel Disk. The Magic card appeared, bearing the image of a tornado tearing items from beneath viciously.

"I activate Twister. By paying 500 lifepoints, it can destroy your Spellbinding Circle and prevent my creature from freezing on the field".

"What?" Rally gasped in shock at the sudden manoeuvre.

The gust appeared from the card, sweeping across the field and causing Rally's Spellbinding Circle to shatter instantly. The glowing outline of the hexagon vanished from around Gigantic Cephalotus; the Plant-type creature lunged forward, continuing its assault. The Plant's jaws snapped shut over a large portion of the futuristic craft, causing it to break apart; Rally sounded his disappointment in the destruction as he covered his face with the forearm that didn't support his Duel Disk in order to protect his eyes from the dust distributed from the explosion.

**RALLY -- GIRL  
3400 -- LP -- 3500**

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn there" the girl added, glancing across the field.

Her creature had returned to her side of the field, Rally had no monsters and one face-down card, he continued to smirk confidently despite the advantage she held over him. But it had come to the beginning of his turn.

**THIRD TURN - RALLY**

Rally pulled another card from his deck, grinning widely at the emergence of a strong low-level monster. Without hesitation, he laid it onto the field, continuing to smile proudly at the strategy he had concocted in his mind.

"I play X-Head Cannon! **[ATK 1800]**" he declared loudly.

"But why? It has fewer attack points than my creature" the girl murmured to herself, watching the monster curiously. All she could be sure of was that Rally's turn was only just beginning. She would learn just how correct she had been.

"With X-Head Cannon on the field, I'll activate my face-down card; Limiter Removal!" Rally called, extending his arm in the direction of the card that had remained face-down since the end of his previous turn. "With this, I can double X-Head Cannon's attack points. The cost is losing it at the end of my turn".

A glow appeared around the machine monster floating above the crumbling ground, its attack points shooting up. Gigantic Cephalotus was now far weaker than Rally's superior X-Head Cannon **[ATK 3600]**.

"X-Head Cannon, destroy Gigantic Cephalotus!" Rally commanded, throwing his fist forward as though to launch his own attack against the defenceless creature existing opposite his monster.

The machine dove forward, the spiked sphere at the base of its body spinning threateningly. The creature tilted back, allowing the sphere to travel ahead of the main body and crashing into the Plant which screeched before shattering. The girl gave a groan as a gust resulting from the destructive assault blew around her, her lifepoints falling rapidly.

**RALLY -- GIRL  
3400 -- LP -- 1750**

Rally smirked at the score, proud that he had been able to gain such a lead so early in the duel. He pulled another card from his hand, ready to reveal it to his opponent mercilessly.

"Because I've Normal Summoned X-Head Cannon, the effect of my One-Shot Booster allows me to Special Summon it" he announced, laying the card onto his Duel Disk. "And because it's being summoned after the effect of Limiter Removal took control of my creature's attack power, it won't be affected. Come out, One-Shot Booster! **[DEF 0]**".

A yellow being appeared with two large cannon-like arms, each pointing at the girl's empty field. Above its undersized head, three lights appeared much like those hanging over crossings, traffic lights. Why he had brought out a creature with no attack or defence power was a mystery to the girl, she had no comprehension of its effect.

"Now I'll end my turn" Rally added. "So my X-Head Cannon will be destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect".

A light began to build from within the machine, creating the explosion that tore it apart, smoke covering the spot it had been while Rally placed the card in the graveyard of his Duel Disk. While he had lost a monster, he seemed satisfied with the effect its role had played in the battle; sacrificing it was simply part of a plan.

**FOURTH TURN - 'GIRL'**

Another card left the girl's deck, a new monster that could defend her against whatever Rally was planning. Her eyes met the monster with nothing to fight back with hovering over Rally's field.

'_There's got to be a reason he's summoned that. Is he using it as a shield for his lifepoints? Or does he plan to release it next turn in order to summon something that can finish me off?'_ she wondered, glaring sternly at the layout of Rally's field. _'I don't have much of a choice. Even with little choice, I know what I have to do'_.

She laid the card onto her Duel Disk, a vortex of light appearing over the torn ground, a red warrior with what appeared like jacks to the ends of headphones in the place of hands. Across its chest and shoulders, meters had been placed.

"I summon Tune Warrior **[ATK 1600]**" she called. "And I'll use it destroy One-Shot Booster. Go now!"

The humanoid monster dashed across the field, thrusting its narrow replacement fists forward and piercing the machine opposite. The robotic monster shattered instantly, Rally lifted his arm to protect his eyes from the gusts. His lifepoints remained as they were, there had been nothing wrong with losing One-Shot Booster; while it was his favourite; its best purpose currently was to be a shield. It had done that.

"End turn".

**FIFTH TURN - RALLY**

"My turn begins" the boy called, pulling a card from his deck without looking down at the shrinking set of cards.

He glanced at the card, then at the cards in his hand. He was beginning to run low on options, each time he was able to gain a comfortable position, the girl standing opposite him was able to erase it and force his back against a wall. He was losing each shield he put up to protect his lifepoints.

"I'll place a monster face-down and then another card" he muttered, laying the two in their assigned spaces. "There's nothing more I can do, I'll end my turn".

**SIXTH TURN - 'GIRL'**

"My turn".

Ejecting another card from her deck, the nameless duellist smiled at the set she held. A turn had passed without losing her monster and her lifepoints remaining at the same level as they had been during the turn's commencement. She removed a card from her hand, prepared to take on Rally's new shield.

"I play Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]** in attack mode" she called, allowing a light to emerge on her field.

Ahead of her body, a purple-skinned woman appeared with black metallic wings. Her armour consisted of a purple shade, several plates of blue and grey placed over the initial layer, a headdress of blue and grey wings covered the head beyond her face.

"Dark Valkyria, destroy that face-down monster!" the duellist called, pointing to the only monster lying unidentified.

The Fairy lunged across the field, raising one of her hands encased in the same black metal that created her wings. She brought it down upon the card, revealing the monster's identity. To the girl's shock, it remained; she had fallen for Rally's trap and attacked a monster with a higher defence power - she had attacked his Roulette Barrel **[DEF 2000]**. Her lifepoints decreased further.

**RALLY -- GIRL  
3400 -- LP -- 1550**

Dark Valkyria leapt gracefully across the midway point that divided the field between the duellists and returned to her original space, less than impressed at the failure to destroy the opponent monster. The girl behind gave a sigh.

"Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN - RALLY**

"I summon Jade Knight **[ATK 1000]**" Rally called, laying down the card he had picked from his deck. "And now I'll activate Roulette Barrel's effect; I can roll a die twice and then choose the result I prefer. If I roll a number equal to the level of any of your monsters and choose that result, then I can destroy any monsters that share that level".

The girl grit her teeth at the explanation of such an effect; just when she had believed her lifepoints could be safe, another twist had rendered that hope useless. She was facing a new threat from the boy's deck. A large holographic die appeared over Rally, shooting forward and jumping against the ground. Within second, the die landed flatly against the ground, presenting a **5**. Rally scoffed childishly at the result, the number didn't match either monster's level. The die vanished and reappeared in front of him. Repeating the roll, the die bounced until it landed once again; Rally called out in exhilaration seeing a **3** presented skywards.

"_Alright!_ I'll use that result to eliminate your Tune Warrior!" the boy called eagerly, pointing to the red creature.

Without any chance to comprehend what had happened, the monster exploded beside Dark Valkyria who watched the destruction of its comrade without the ability to display shock.

"And since I daren't attack your creature, I'll end my turn now" Rally added.

**EIGHTH TURN - 'GIRL'**

'_He summoned a monster as weak as Jade Knight in attack mode and left it at that? Why would he pull such a reckless stunt?'_ the girl thought, analyzing Rally's field cautiously. _'Perhaps it's to do with the card he has face-down, maybe he's trying to lure me into attacking in order to block the attack like he did before. He's a tricky one to read, he's constantly upbeat'_.

She removed another card from her deck, placing it face-down on the field; a single monster in defence mode by her Dark Valkyria. She glared at the Jade Knight appearing much like a white and blue fighter jet hovering menacingly.

'_It's best that I don't provoke him to activate that card; whatever it may be'_ she debated inwardly, glancing down at her hand.

"Turn end" she called.

**NINTH TURN - RALLY**

As Rally drew the new addition to his hand from his deck, he glanced at his Roulette Barrel. Two dice appeared either side of him, rolling forward to determine what results he was going to receive and which creature he would be permitted to destroy. The dice halted simultaneously, presenting a **4** and **5**. The boy leapt into the air, raising his fist above his head.

"Another perfect result, I'll choose the four and destroy you Dark Valkyria" he declared.

The dark fairy twitched, the same light that had grown from within Tune Warrior beginning to appear through her armour. She exploded just as the previous victim, leaving the female opponent with one barrier in her face-down monster. Rally smirked at the factor, realizing how the duel had shifted in his favour.

"Jade Knight, attack her face-down monster!" the boy yelled, his finger extended to the unidentified card.

The aircraft shot forward, two of the blue missiles hanging on the underside of the wings fizzed before racing ahead of the craft which averted its path, rising upwards as though it had avoided a disaster. The path of the craft began to alter again; it was travelling back to Rally's field in a graceful loop. The opponent had no opportunity to observe the display when the missiles collided with the card and exploded, smoke billowing from the destruction, her Jutte Fighter vanished amongst the flames.

Waiting until the smoke cleared to confirm he had been successful in eliminating the lone monster, Rally waited until the smoke cleared and revealed the empty field before he gave a howl of delight at the turnaround.

"I'll end my turn" he added, suppressing his thrill.

**TENTH TURN - 'GIRL'**

Pulling a card from her deck, Rally's opponent glanced at the sight of the Magic card, there were no monsters in her hand and her lifepoints remained low; if Rally decided to switch Roulette Barrier into attack mode, then she would stand no chance. The duel would end with her defeat. She scowled, sliding a card into her Duel Disk and glaring anxiously at Rally's field.

"I lay one card face-down and end my turn" she spoke, feeling sweat clinging to her forehead beneath her thick fringe.

**ELEVENTH TURN - RALLY**

'_She didn't summon a monster? This could be it, I could win this turn!'_ Rally wondered, ripping the top card from his deck and grinning smugly. _'But then there's that face-down card… what if it's something like Mirror Force? By switching Roulette Barrel, I could be sealing __**my**__ fate. I've got to test what it is; she hasn't been able to overcome Roulette Barrel since it appeared on the field. My plan is set'_.

Rally pulled his arm back momentarily and thrust it forward once again, his outstretched fingers each directed at the defenceless opponent who stood firm, legs shifting apart slightly. She knew very well what was coming to her.

"Jade Knight, direct attack!"

The craft rose again, shooting forward towards the girl. The missiles materialized beneath its wings again, firing rapidly just as they had during their launch. The girl crossed her arms in front of her head defensively as the missiles collided with the ground in front of her, vicious gusts whipping her body. A moment passed before her eyes opened once the stale wind subsided, glaring uneasily at the craft hovering in front of Rally.

**RALLY -- GIRL  
3400 -- LP -- 550**

'_Tch. She really didn't lay a trap to counter my attack. I can feel confident about attacking next turn; I can switch Roulette Barrel into attack mode in the case she tries to pull anything. Next turn, I win!'_ Rally inwardly lectured, smirking securely.

"I end my turn" he continued aloud.

**TWELFTH TURN - 'GIRL'**

"_Draw!_" the girl called, dragging the top card of her stack away. Her eyes fell onto the artwork, showing a woman in blood red armour and black shields over her breasts. She smirked having pulled a creature capable of defending her, but her intentions for the creature passed being a mere shield.

"I summon X-Saber Ampler **[ATK 1800]** in attack mode" she called, laying the card on top of her Duel Disk, the blonde warrior appeared gracefully opposite Rally's Jade Knight. "Now I'll activate my face-down card; Graceful Revival!"

The card that had worried Rally rose, showing a skeleton rising from a grave, two cherubs floating close to the skull of the deceased figure, Rally raised his eyebrows; she had been hoping he would fall for her bluff in the previous round and now she had a use for the card.

"With this, I'll revive Jutte Warrior **[ATK 700]**" the opponent declared.

The blue vortex appeared against the ground as it had in the recent summoning of creatures, the short man appeared from the graveyard, dressing in maroon and mustard yellow robes. Rally shuddered briefly, he had seen the tactic of gathering lower level monsters before; he was already expecting the newest type of summoning added into the game's play over years.

"I'm tuning my Level 4 X-Saber Ampler to my Level 2 Jutte Warrior!" the girl called.

The short man lifted the metallic device in his hand which began to vibrate violently. Behind him, the taller female warrior vanished into four stars, one representing each of her levels. The short man faded as rings appeared, a tunnel for the stars to gather and align. While the process took place, the girl reached for her Synchro monsters. What caught her eye wasn't the creature she had planned to summon, but a card bearing the image of an angelic dragon, four white feathery wings extending from its slim back. From its head, a large golden metallic halo extended from both sides. The dragon was a wondrous sight, making the duellist wish that she had the opportunity to summon it rather than anything else. She pulled the white card beside it, slapping it down onto the Duel Disk.

"Synchro Summon! Appear; _Gaia Knight, Force of Earth_! **[ATK 2600]**"

The stars drifting through the tunnel of green rings intensified in brightness, enveloping the field. What rode out was a large purple horse wearing a blue helm with three red spikes. Upon the horse's back sat a large man, clothed in a large blue armour with yellow plate edges and three spikes matching those on the horse's helm; two on his shoulders and one atop his helm. In his hands, he clutched two large crimson spears.

"Gaia, destroy Jade Knight!" the girl called, stretching her fingers out as she directed her hand at the craft.

The horse snorted fiercely before racing forward, galloping swiftly across the field. The man roared as he thrust his spear forward, puncturing the craft which fell apart; explosions ripping it apart internally before it detonated. Rally called out as his lifepoints began to plummet.

**RALLY -- GIRL  
1800 -- LP -- 550**

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn" the girl called, showing her merciless approach that reflected Rally's throughout the duel.

**THIRTEEN TURN - RALLY**

"I activate Roulette Barrel's effect!" Rally shouted.

The pair of dice appeared again, rolling over Rally's field for a moment, landing with two separate results of **1** and **3**. Rally growled at the result in disappointment, he had failed to roll the one result he truly needed. He looked up at the opposite field, eyes locking onto the knight until he realised the card that had been placed at the end of the last turn had risen.

"What the-?!" he yelled in shock.

"I activate my trap card; Raigeki Break" the girl called. "I can destroy one card on the field once I discard from my hand. So I'll discard to destroy Roulette Barrel".

A card departed from her hand, slipping into the graveyard of the Duel Disk. In front of Rally, his Roulette Barrel shattered into golden pixels, leaving him no monsters on his field. He groaned anxiously, looking down at his hand; there were no monsters he could play as a shield for his lifepoints against the overbearing knight seated upon his steed across the field.

"Turn end" he mumbled.

**FOURTEENTH TURN - 'GIRL'**

Without even looking at the card she had drawn, the girl set her eyes on the knight standing in front of her, stretching her hand in Rally's direction."Gaia, go! Direct attack!"

The steed cried out before charging across the field. Rally cried out in anxiety as he could only watch the charging horse crossing the field, the knight's spear closing in on him. He lifted his arms up, allowing the end of the weapon to collide with his Duel Disk, holographic bolts sparked from the connection.

**RALLY -- GIRL  
0 -- LP -- 550**

**DUEL END**

Rally groaned, a sound echoing across the empty streets, when his lifepoints fell to zero; he had lost. But he couldn't feel resentment towards the opponent whose Duel Disk reverted to its Standby position on her arm. Rally copied the motion, removing his cards from the field, graveyard and deck holder, gathering them in his pocket before he rushed forward.

"Wow, that was a great duel; it's been a long time since I had such an enjoyable time duelling" he called vibrantly. "Oh yeah… did you remember anything?"

The girl's eyes lifted skyward, thinking back to the missing times before waking to the sight of Rally. A brief flash occurred within her, the opening of information; a memory of her erased past returning to her. An unrecognizable voice sounded from within the depths of her mind.

"_Rena…"_

The red-headed allowed her eyes to fall onto the child before her, gazing naïvely into the eyes lit with hope. She opened her mouth, ready to speak her first words since the end of the duel; seeing her lips part filled Rally with anticipation.

"Rena" she spoke discreetly.

"'Rena'?" Rally echoed. "Well it's nice to meet you, Rena. It seems that duelling helped you remember; perhaps more of your memory will return as you duel more. My friends and I hang out in an old subway to the south not too far from here. I'd guide you there now, but I've got to be somewhere else, I'll meet you there in a few hours. I'm sure they'll let you in; you've just got to say my name. I'll be there later".

The child rushed away, leaving Rena alone with nothing more than her bag, her Duel Disk and her deck. She pulled the sack from over her shoulder, letting its weight fall into her hands. The zip growled as it travelled along its fixed path, opening the mouth of the bag. Inside there was little; a couple of bracelets made of purple fabric, a pouch to hold her deck and a bottle half-filled with water. The nature of the contents puzzled her; nothing was going to help her realize who she was. She shrugged, pulling the zip along its predetermined path and slinging it over her shoulder once again, allowing the bag to hang loosely, supported by the single strap over her left shoulder. What Rally had mentioned entered the centre of her mind, an old subway nearby where he and friends would hang out.

She had nowhere else to go, who knew how much time was going to pass before she regained enough to stop being a burden on those people if they accepted her? She made her way in the direction she believed to be south based on the position of the sun and the angle of her shadow. Almost a quarter-hour passed before an opening in the ground entered her field of view, three short walls rising to leave only one direction to enter from, a thick roof with a slanted edge over the edge of the steps. She paced across the open space towards the square opening in the concrete, inspecting the stairway descending to a large flat step; walls filled with cracks of erosion, rubble lying on the steps. Above the bottom of the steps, a sign caught her eyes, the same three words printed upon it as the slanted edge over her head; **"Subway. West Domino"**.

The crunch of stones lying in the deserted road pierced the silence, filling the girl's ears. She glanced suddenly to the left where the road, void of cars, presented a new presence. The man's caramel-coloured hair had been gathered beneath a turquoise bandana wrapped around the top of his head. His hands clenched inside the pockets of his jeans beneath the short-sleeved aquamarine shirt hanging over an apple-green long-sleeved shirt. What caught her attention about the man's face were the piercing eyes glaring at her, the mouth just above a tuff of hair growing out of his chin opened.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

Rena gave no answer immediately; she focused on analysing the man, wondering why his hands had withdrawn into his pockets. Her eyes bore no emotion. Without any idea who she was, she couldn't be sure that she was the _type_ to display them. The brunette growled furiously, stomping towards her.

"Only our friends can go down there, I hardly call someone I don't even know a 'friend'" he growled. He had become very defensive over the subway, were these the type of people Rally liked to hang out with? Did they protect him?

"I was told to come here by Rally" she answered monotonously.

"Rally? What _about_ him?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. He released a sigh before the girl could answer his question. "He'd invite anyone here; I bet he doesn't even know anything about you".

'_Right now, it seems he knows more about me than even I do'_ Rena sighed inwardly.

"I know how we'll settle this" the brunette mumbled. "I'll get my Duel Disk; if you so much as _consider_ following me or running away, I'll hunt you down to the ends of Satellite".

The brunette began to pace towards her, crossing without any sign he was watching her, making himself out to be vulnerable in order to test her. The girl's eyes weren't even on him, but where he had been. Where he had challenged her. He watched her over his shoulder suspiciously; so she hadn't tried to attack or flee in his eyes what chance was there that she wouldn't try while he was gone? He stepped down at the top of the stairway.

"I won't run" she spoke suddenly in the same tone of voice as before.

The man paused, gazing over the wall back at her, she still wasn't looking over her shoulder at him, he couldn't' use her eyes to determine whether what she claimed was fact or false. His pause remained short, descending down the steps leading into the shadows to shallow him and conceal him from the outside world. Voices echoed along the platform to greet him, followed by questions about why he had recovered his Duel Disk and heading out once again. The two extra voices were certain excited by the return of a friend rather than an officer from Security locating their hideout. The brunette man began to trek up the stairway again, sun shining over him and drawing out his shadow along the concrete ascent. His eyes met the sight of the nameless girl standing just as she had when he had departed the road, he scoffed at the presence; he felt the aura of tension between them, it was two-way.

He proceeded towards and past her, returning to the spot - or as close as he could estimate - he had issued the challenge from. His Duel Disk swung into activation, lighting a rainbow of colours, Rena followed.

"Here're the stakes; if you win, I'll believe your story that Rally and you have met. If I win, you're out of here and don't come back" the man called. "My name's Nerve and you're going to learn why it is.

Both placed their decks inside, glaring at each other as they opened their mouths, calling the traditional battle cry before their bout could commence.

"_Duel!_"

**NERVE -- RENA  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
****TOTAL EQUIP -- VS. -- MISC. DECK**

**FIRST TURN - RENA**

"I'll start" Rena declared, ripping a card from the top of her deck and holding it at the other side of her body. "I play Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]** in attack mode".

The same purple-skinned fairy creature in armour of blue and purple emerged, her black metallic wings stretching out. Rena removed two cards from her hand, sliding them into the Duel Disk.

"I'll place two cards face-down" she added, pausing for the large holographic projections of her hidden cards to emerge before continuing briefly. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN - NERVE**

"My turn. Draw!" Nerve called. "I'll bring out my Battle Ox **[ATK 1700]**".

Before the man, a large brown ox balanced on its hind legs materialized, bearing a large axe in one hand. Atop its head sat a metallic helmet in shades of crimson and yellow, fixed over its crown, two horns protruding from either side in addition to much shorter one situated above the helm's peak. The armour over its torso matched the helm, blood-red plates over its chest and biceps outlined with yellow edges of the same material, the being snorted fiercely through its large nostrils.

"Then I activate my Magic card: Lucky Iron Axe" Nerve added, sliding the card into the lower level of the machine attached to his arm. "This'll increase the attack points of my monster by 500".

Rena's jaws met at the sight of the larger axe materializing in the place of the default weapon the beast he been clutching.

"Battle Ox, **[ATK 2200]** destroy Dark Valkyria!" Nerve commanded, pointing at the lone creature.

The warrior-like beast charged forward, grunting fiercely as it began to swing its weapon wildly at the Fairy creature, slashing through her with ease. The opponent monster exploded swiftly.

**NERVE -- RENA  
4000 -- LP -- 3600**

Rena sounded her displeasure at the destruction of her creature, feeling the brief gust whipping her harshly. Nerve copied her previous movement in transferring a card from his hand to his field.

"I'll place a card face-down" he stated.

"Magic card activate!" Rena protested sharply. "I'll use my Twister to destroy your face-down card. The cost is 500 lifepoints".

**NERVE -- RENA  
4000 -- LP -- 3100**

Nerve growled, redirecting his card to the Graveyard. The only benefit to the move was that the gap between their lifepoints had extended to almost 1000. Why she was willing to give up those lifepoints worried him, why hadn't she used the card to destroy his Lucky Iron Axe?

"Turn end" he replied after the pregnant pause.

**THIRD TURN - RENA**

"Draw!" Rena called, removing the top card of her deck, smirking as her eyes fell onto the artwork. "I summon Tune Warrior **[ATK 1600]**".

The familiar red creature appeared, various parts of appliances fixed onto its humanoid form. Rena plucked another card from her hand, presenting it to Nerve before she planned to place it into her Duel Disk.

"I activate Riryoku" she declared, leaving Nerve baffled throughout the brief pause that followed. "This card drains your monster's attack by half and adds it onto my monster's attack power. So Tune Warrior's attack will rise to 2700!"

As the card entered the lower compartment of the machine, an aura appeared around each monster's form. Battle Ox **[ATK 1100] **descended to one knee as its power began to leave it, flowing into the mechanical Tuner opposite. Nerve scowled at the move, watching the attack points of Tune Warrior rise.

"Tune Warrior, attack Battle Ox!" Rena called sharply.

The scarlet monster dashed across the field, thrusting the jacks in the place of its hands forward, connecting with the beast opposite which released a growl of agony before shattering.

**NERVE -- RENA  
2400 -- LP -- 3100**

"What the-?" Nerve hissed.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn" Rena commented. "Riryoku goes to the graveyard, meaning my Tune Warrior's attack returns to its original value".

**FOURTH TURN - NERVE**

Nerve removed the top card of his stack, grinning confidently at the Magic card he had drawn and placed it into the machine resting atop his forearm swiftly.

"I activate Paralyzing Potion. You monster may _look_ like a machine, but it's classified as a Warrior" he called proudly. "And my Paralyzing Potion prevents a non-Machine monster equipped with it from attacking. So your Tune Warrior is practically useless now".

Rena scowled at the move, Tune Warrior was her only creature and the matter that Nerve had prevented it from attacking again worried her about just what he was planning. The man presented another card, placing it in the slot where his Battle Ox had been.

"I play Dark Effigy **[DEF 0]** in defence mode" he added confidently. "One card face-down and my turn ends".

**FIFTH TURN - RENA**

'_He held my monster back and then placed a monster with no defence points in a shield positioning. Why would he do that? Is that monster important in his strategy and he couldn't risk Tune Warrior eliminating it?'_ Rena thought, analysing the monster that hovered much like a mass of small cubes locked together to form a large maze, like a distorted cube.

Without wasting time, she pulled a card from her deck, calling out the command as her arm stretched to its limit. The corners of her mouth rose at the monster she had gained.

"I summon Gigantic Cephalotus **[ATK 1850]**" she called, immediately placing the creature in attack position onto her field. "Attack Dark Effigy!"

The large plant dashed forward, snarling hungrily at the floating object hanging opposite it. Nerve sneered before pulling back and pressing a fingertip against a control on his Duel Disk.

"Trap card activate!" Nerve intervened. "Negate Attack!"

'_I knew it'_ Rena internally snapped, stepping back defensively, her eyes narrowing at the invisible barrier that Gigantic Cephalotus crashed into, throwing it to the ground where it flailed briefly.

The Plant creature retreated to her field and without Tune Warrior capable of destroying the enemy monster, Rena glanced down at her cards anxiously.

"Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN - NERVE**

"Draw" Nerve yelled. He smirked almost darkly as he plucked the central card in his hand from the batch he held. "I'll use Dark Effigy's effect here; if I'm using it to summon a _Dark_ monster, then it counts as two sacrifices".

"'Two'?" Rena gasped.

"Yes, I only need to sacrifice my one creature in order to bring out my strongest monster" Nerve chuckled. "I release my Dark Effigy in order to Advance Summon my Cosmo Queen! **[ATK 2900]**".

The humanoid woman appeared, clothed in blood-red and black robes, over her shoulder blades and the base of her neck, a metallic green piece sat defensively, lined with a golden colour of the same material. Covering the crown of her head, a large headpiece sat bearing a strange design of gold, a pink jewel fitted in above her face.

"Cosmo Queen, attack Tune Warrior!" Nerve called, opening his hand in the direction of the target.

The woman's hands rose before her chest, fingers stretched out either side of an orb created from black and purple matter grew. She gave a dark chortle as she launched it forward, grinning throughout the travel of the orb that smashed into Tune Warrior and exploded on impact. A stronger gust to the previous wind swept across the field, forcing both players to shield their eyes with their arms and Duel Disk.

**NERVE -- RENA  
2400 -- LP -- 1800**

Nerve folded his arms over his chest following the aftermath of the attack, with 2900 attack points, there was very little that could overcome his creature. He smirked confidently; there was no chance that he could lose.

**SEVENTH TURN - RENA**

Rena drew from her deck, scowling when she drew a low level monster, beads of sweat began to form against he skin of her forehead; she brought the card to her Duel Disk.

"I'll summon Worm Barses **[DEF 1500]** in defence mode. And switch my Gigantic Cephalotus **[DEF 700] **to a defensive position as well" she mumbled uneasily, both monsters painted a deep shade of blue in their protective stances. "Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN - NERVE**

"Draw" Nerve called, presenting the new card to his opponent. "I activate my Big Bang Shot; this'll increase the attack power of my Cosmo Queen. On top of that, whenever she destroys a monster in defence mode, the difference between the values is subtracted from _your_ lifepoints.

"No…" Rena breathed apprehensively.

"Cosmo Queen, **[ATK 3300]** attack Worm Barses!" Nerve yelled, throwing his fist forward in a victorious manner. Each attack was bringing him closer to victory.

Rena's feet shifted apart slightly, as though to brace herself for the incoming impact between monsters. Her Duel Disk rose before the lower half of her face, eyes fixated on the creature diving at her field.

"Trap card open: _Overworked!_"

"_What?!_" Nerve yelled, astonished.

"This trap card destroys any monster whose attack power is higher than their original value" Rena called ardently. "In this case, your Big Bang Shot has backfired and your Cosmo Queen is _destroyed!_"

Nerve let out a gasp of devastation as his Cosmo Queen self-destructed partway through her dive to Worm Barses. He stared in disbelief; his strongest creature had been taken down by a Trap card that relied on _him_ powering her up.

"I'll place a card face-down" he muttered in a disheartened tone.

**NINTH TURN - RENA**

"My turn. Draw!" Rena called fiercely. "I'll switch Worm Barses **[ATK 1400]** into attack mode and play Mecha Bunny **[ATK 800]**".

Before Rena, a small bionic white rabbit appeared, balanced on its large back feet, blood-red eyes locked onto the opposite field. Upon its head, between its eyes, letters printed in blue appeared, spelling out **"Love It"**. Rena's eyes fell onto the card laid down on Nerve's field, wondering if Nerve could have placed a deadly trap, he withdrew her hand from her Duel Disk, leaving her Gigantic Cephalotus in defence mode.

"Worm Barses, direct attack!" Rena yelled, directing her finger at Nerve past his largely empty field.

The large orange creature with four arms suited with a limited amount of armour across its form stormed forward, clenching its four fists. Nerve's feet shuffled apart, bracing himself for the impact.

"Face-down card activate; Jar of Greed. This will let me draw one card" he shouted back.

The large fists connected with Nerve, knocking him back against the crumbling ground. He rolled briefly before his body landed flatly against the ground. Rena hesitated at the display; Nerve pushed himself from the ground gradually, his body twitching from the impact a few times before he stood on his feet and stepped towards the duel field again.

"Are you alright, Nerve?" Rena asked anxiously.

"I'm fine" Nerve grunted, somewhat surprised that she had even inquired.

**NERVE -- RENA  
1000 -- LP -- 1800**

"Mecha Bunny, direct attack" Rena called, wincing nervously as she pointed towards the target being Nerve once again as he drew his card.

There was nothing to worry her, his Trap card had been useless in the face of battle; her Gigantic Cephalotus was safe to attack in the next turn. The small robotic pet hopped across the field, leaping up higher when it reached a distance to attack Nerve from. Its large feet rose in front of its body, slamming into his chest. A groan of discomfort escaped Nerve, but he remained in place, the small creature had been unable to knock him back. His lifepoints plummeted as it hopped back to Rena's side of the field.

**NERVE -- RENA  
200 -- LP -- 1800**

"Turn end" Rena added agitatedly.

**TENTH TURN - NERVE**

Nerve ejected a card from his deck, eyes speedily falling onto the picture of a blue lizard-like creature. His eyes wandered to the opposite field, laying the card onto his Duel Disk.

"I summoned Armoured Lizard **[ATK 1500]**" he declared solemnly. "Attack Mecha Bunny!"

The blue lizard creature rushed forward, appearing in front of the small creature in seconds. Before the small robotic creature could comprehend what was happening, the large claws of the assailant began to tear through its body, provoking it to self-destruct.

**NERVE -- RENA  
200 -- LP -- 1100**

"Mecha Bunny's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon another face-down" Rena called, drawing the card that protruded from her deck.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Nerve replied.

**ELEVEN TURN - RENA**

Rena carried out her draw to begin her turn, analyzing the card she had received from her deck. The card entered her hand, the free hand then reaching for her face-down Mecha Bunny.

"I flip my Mecha Bunny into attack mode!" she called. "And I'll summon Krebons **[ATK 1200]** in attack mode as well".

"I activate my face down card; Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Nerve interjected. "This will give me 300 lifepoints for each creature on the field. With five, I regain 1500 lifepoints".

Rena remained silent for a moment while Nerve's lifepoints increased to a higher amount than hers,

**NERVE -- RENA  
1700 -- LP -- 1100**

"Mecha Bunny's effect activates; I select one card on the field and deal 500 points of damage to the card's controller" Rena added. "I'll choose Armoured Lizard".

Nerve's eyes narrowed as his lifepoints decreased, the matter that they had fallen made him feel all the more grateful for activating his Trap card at the moment he had.

**NERVE -- RENA  
1200 -- LP -- 1100**

"Next I'll tune my Level 2 Krebons to my Level 3 Worm Barses and Level 2 Mecha Bunny!" Rena added fiercely.

The three creatures on her field faded, the tuner transforming into green rings that allowed passage for the five stars. A tower of light grew from the process; none of her previous creatures appeared through the brightness.

"Synchro Summon! Appear; _Psychic Lifetrancer_! **[ATK 2400]**"

The Synchro monster appeared, taking on the form of a young woman, half of her body seemingly robotic parts brought together while the remainder showed her natural cerulean skin, the body clothed in a deep blue dress.

"Next, I activate Premature Burial to revive my Mecha Bunny" Rena added, holding the card with the image of a head emerging from the ground.

**NERVE -- RENA  
1200 -- LP -- 300**

The small robotic creature reappeared, the words printed on its forehead catching Nerve's eyes once again. What really seized his attention was the appearance of a Synchro monster, either way, he could see no way of getting past the formidable force on the field with what he had to fight back with.

"Psychic Lifetrancer, destroy Armoured Lizard!"

The young woman's hands opened, creating two orbs that hovered gently; one of light above her true hand and one of darkness above her artificial limb. Her eyes locked onto the lizard creature, launching both at it. The two exploded on contact with the monster, causing it to explode whilst screeching in agony, the same gust that had blown in the opposite direction whipped Nerve's body.

**NERVE -- RENA  
300 -- LP -- 300**

"Mecha Bunny, direct attack!" Rena yelled, pointing at Nerve once again. There was nothing for him to fight back with.

The small pet hopped across the field just as its twin had before, leaping harder towards the end and slamming its large hind feet against Nerve's chest. The man gave a moan of disappointment as the rabbit's feet connected with his chest. The duel had ended

**NERVE -- RENA  
0 -- LP -- 300**

**DUEL END**

Nerve growled, falling to his knees in frustration, hands balling into fists to pound the ground. His duel record from the past was not one to be proud of; now he was suffering defeats from strangers. Even when he was able to call forth his most powerful creatures. Remembering the terms of the duel, he rose to his feet, giving the girl at half-smile.

"Alright, alright. You've won, I'll admit defeat and believe you" he sighed, still sore over his loss. The wound wouldn't heal until his opponent could be proven to be one of true strength. Just like him; that man who reigned victorious over the entire group.

"Nerve!" a familiar young voice called out.

Nerve and Rena glanced to the west where Rally raced towards them down the street in the direction of the subway's opening. The fact that he hadn't called Rena provoked Nerve to raise an eyebrow.

"You two were duelling just now?" the child asked happily, coming to a sudden halt in front of them.

"We were. I didn't believe this one about knowing you" Nerve mumbled, pointing over his shoulder to Rena. "I thought I'd fight her off, but it turns out, she's pretty strong".

"I know. We duelled a short while ago when she and I met; quite the duellist, right? I wonder what _he'll_ say" Rally laughed cheerfully, there hadn't been a moment of doubt in the child's presence. He was incessantly positive. "So Nerve, I'll introduce you to Rena".

"Huh… so you two _did_ meet" Nerve mumbled, turning his eyes to Rena. "I'm sorry I doubted you; Satellite is a dangerous place, we have to be cautious about who we're getting involved with. It's nice to meet you".

Rena gave a nod to return the friendly words without opening her mouth. Something she continued to hide behind the mask of anti-social silence was the fact that she was nervous; wandering without her memory had diminished her confidence outside of duelling. The two victories she had gained had been the only factor in feeling the confidence in playing the card game. Rally quickly brought an end to the pregnant pause in the conversation that had derailed.

"Say, Nerve" he called, smiling brightly at his friend. "I think that Rena may have amnesia; it seems she can't remember anything, she didn't even know her _name_ before we duelled. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"'_Amnesia'?_" Nerve echoed in surprise. "That's rough. And it's strange that a duel brought back a memory. That's got to be a clue about what we can do. Maybe if we keep duelling, then she'll remember more".

"Yeah" Rally called. Rena watched the exchange between the two, nothing had come to her during her battle with Nerve, but hope had splashed across the faces that lit up. The truth could damage that hope later, Rally turned to her. "Come on, Rena. Let's head downstairs, the others will be waiting".

Rena nodded as Rally raced forward, rushing past her like trouble was closing in on them, Nerve followed at a brisk walk, deactivating his Duel Disk and recovering his lost cards from the graveyard. Rena eyed the youngster racing like a naïve child playing a game, allowing her own Duel Disk to revert to its Standby position. The man that Rally had referred to intrigued her; he sounded like a duellist in a league of his own, one that could challenge the Pro-League in the city of Neo-Domino opposite the district. She followed the two heading into the shadows of the subway, her sapphire eyes meeting the sign that hung over the mouth of the underground facility. The two raised voices from before the duel would gain names and faces, Rally chuckled as he entered the level at the bottom of the staircase.

"Rally!" one of the voices called, a man with dark blue hair tied back, small glasses sliding down his nose.

"Blitz" the child answered, glancing to the other before he opened his mouth again. "Taka".

Nerve and Rena hit the platform and departed from the descent that had brought them into the hiding place. Rena glanced around, impressed that the four had been able to find somewhere so effective for living and hiding from the authorities. While she had no memory of who she was, the facts of Satellite and Neo-Domino seemed to have surfaced in her memory; at least she had gained an idea of where she stood in the tense existence of the region and the City it originated from.

Before her stood the blue-haired man wearing a tweed green vest and white shirt with baggy brown shorts. The other was a man with short chocolate-coloured unkempt hair, his plump body clothed in a brown sleeveless jacket stretched to reach around his torso, a green t-shirt and worn jeans. These were the people Rally had spoken of, these were his friends. But neither seemed to give the impression that they were the one Rally and Nerve had discussed.

"Who's that?" Taka asked.

Blitz slapped his hand down, a vicious reminder about how he hoped they would treat guests. The stumpy man glared at the other's eyes through the spectacles.

"This is Rena" Rally replied, intervening before the two could clash over the scolding between their hands. "She's a duellist".

"A duellist, huh?" Taka asked, raising an eyebrow fascinatedly at the prospect of another duellist standing in front of them. "What kind of cards does she use?"

"It seems when she woke up, there was just a jumble of cards. I can't see any real focus in the structure" Rally sighed. He had been hoping to learn about Rena through the cards she had selected. Apparently, anyone that had encountered her before Rally had not desired that scenario.

"So she was able to defeat both you _and_ Nerve with a stack of random cards?" Blitz commented, pointing at the child.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Rally pouted, folding his tiny arms over his chest.

"Then I doubt that either Taka or I would stand a chance against her" Blitz sighed, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his baggy shorts.

"Maybe not you, but I'd do just fine" Taka protested arrogantly, shooting a devious smirk at the other.

Observing the childish debate about to unfold, Rena's eyes shot between each of the men as they spoke, unsure what to do or say before chaos erupted. By her side, Rally instead laughed in amusement.

"What's gotten you laughing?" Blitz moaned, waiting for the inevitable statement that they had encountered a formidable female duellist. One that made them question their abilities.

"I told you Rena was a great duellist. There's one person she should fight in order to prove that!" Rally replied, extending a finger to point upwards as though using the finger to count the absent duellist.

"Even she won't stand a chance against _him_" Taka laughed, waving his hand dismissively at the thought of such a conflict.

'Him'? Was this the same man that Rally and Nerve had discussed before they had descended into the shadows of the subway? Rena's brow furrowed at the chatter focused on the nameless rival, for them to speak of him as they did, meant he had to be extremely powerful; the best Satellite had to offer? The thought of such a duellist, especially rotting away where his talents remained anonymous to the City that praised such skills, it was enough to make her almost tremble. Partially with worry at this man, partially at the excitement in hearing what the others had to say, at the prospect that perhaps she could meet him, let alone _duel_. She smirked ever so slightly, just waiting for a name to rise out of the males' mouths, but their discussion had lowered in volume, they were almost whispering as though to hide his power from her. To avoid harming her confidence with his achievements.

"Who _is_ this guy you speak of?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously at the youngest boy. "You and Nerve were talking about him after the duel we had up there. I'm curious about just who you've been hanging around with; the way you talk about his duelling talent, sounds like he should be duelling in the Pro-League".

"He would, but this is where he's grown up. The City wouldn't take kindly to him unfortunately" Blitz sighed, casting his eyes downwards in despair at the luck they had encountered. The rough cards that fate had dealt into their hands.

"Blitz, Nerve. We're going to be late!" Taka called, rushing past the others.

Rally and Rena watched silently as the three began to race to the staircase and ascent towards the light from the surface world that poured down. Whatever three of them had planned remained a mystery to the two remaining.

"You guys haven't told me his name, almost like you don't want me to know" Rena sighed, shifting her eyes back to Rally who smiled sheepishly at her, well aware of what was to follow. "Does he even _have_ a name? I'm curious about this guy".

"Okay, we'll say. We didn't mean to hide it from you, Rena" Rally chuckled nervously at the fact the newcomer had spoken of. "His name is _Fudo Yusei_".

"_Fudo Yusei…_" Rena whispered. She liked that name.

The air came alive when a rumbling from an unknown source echoed down the tunnel. Rally chortled discreetly, rushing towards the end of the platform, Rena curiously followed at a slower pace. Within seconds of reaching the end, a crimson motorbike raced into sight through the shadows of the underground tunnel, seizing Rena's interest, she hadn't seen anything like it since waking. Sparks flew from the two tires as a harsh screech replaced the roaring of an engine. The bike slowed rapidly, the rider able to bring it to a halt before Rally and Rena. Rally's tiny fists clutched tightly in admiration of the stunt, his mouth hanging open. The rider's hands pressed either side of his helmet, pulling it off to reveal the spikes of unkempt black hair, golden streaks running along a few. His sapphire eyes opened, meeting Rena's. For the first time since the sound of his bike could be hear, silence seized the underground.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Yusei: Who are you?_

_Rally: Yusei, this is Rena. She's a great duellist, you two should fight!_

_Yusei: Rally, I'm afraid I have no time to duel. You know what I'm aiming for. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, Chapter 2 "Vow to Regain Hope. Fated Encounter"._

_Rena: What? …Was that a D-Wheel in my memory?_


	2. Vow to Regain Hope, Fated Encounter

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the Tail Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **Although the Speed Spell that that is discovered in the player's possesion in Stardust Accelerator isn't Speed World, I haven't seen a decent enough shot to recognize it, besides I can't remember when the player gains the card, so it's a reasonable excuse. At least I hope. Please read and review._

_**

* * *

**_

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Yusei gazed at the buildings resting on the horizon over the large body of water that separated the two locations. Beside him stood a stationary crimson D-Wheel. A common practice for the eighteen year old was to stare at the City and remember the reason he had been pushed into such determination, _why_ he was aiming to slip into the City. That man… _Jack Atlus_. Two years had passed since the confrontation between the blonde and Yusei, the beginning to his road as Duel King. The confrontation that had cost Yusei his original D-Wheel and ace card; Stardust Dragon, simply because he treasured the life of a friend. Even he could admit that the crimson D-Wheel he had constructed in the two years surpassed the other in just about every aspect. The time to head into the City was drawing near; he wasn't anxious, he simply did not want to tempt fate, he wanted his D-Wheel to perform at its best.

He mounted the vehicle, placing the matching helmet over his head before stealing another glance at the City. Rage pumped itself through his veins each and every time his mind rewound time and the chain of events that had been fate for Satellite would begin again. Satellite had _been_ a part of Neo-Domino, the western corner ripped apart when the incident known as Zero Reverse happened. That mistake had cost hundreds their lives and thousands more their futures. Yusei tore his sapphire eyes from the sight of the metropolis and revved the engine of his D-Wheel, a brief test before it shot along the road like a bullet from a gun.

The day's conditions were perfect for racing along the torn roadways. Though D-Wheels were far and few in the region, a handful of people held the skills to build their own and many were forced to work at plants sifting through the leftovers of the City that poured through the Maintenance Pipeline; the only link between Satellite and the City. Fortunately, Yusei had escaped the duty; Nerve, Taka and Blitz taking it upon themselves to earn a living for the group while Rally strolled around without education - usually resorting to thievery - and Yusei continued to work on improving his D-Wheel in the expedition into the City. Yusei's mind remained blank outside of the silent analysis of his D-Wheel's performance throughout the journey back towards the subway. In a way, he appeared very anti-social in the lack of emotion he would express; even towards those that knew him. He kept everything locked away inside of him.

His azure eye narrowed when the opening to the tunnel of the subway appeared ahead, a path torn open from the fissures that had ripped Satellite from the City and scarred it with the aftershocks. The bike shot into the mouth of the tunnel, diving into the shadows before an opportunity to attract unwanted attention could transpire. The tunnel remained void of artificial light; the only thing that lit the path ahead was the sunlight that passed through the tear in the road above, brightness enough to guide him the vehicle forward. The same scenery for the moments he rode along until his hands suddenly gripped tighter, bracing himself for the sudden slamming of the brakes that sent sparks flying from the wheels which shrieked tensely. The platform that housed the group he lived with grew, running alongside the D-Wheel as it slowed to a halt.

Yusei's hands rose, the palm of each pressed against the sides of his helmet and pulled it from his head. In the corner of his eye, the sight of Rally standing in mute astonishment at the stunt; something he had witnessed time and time again. Yusei's neck twisted in order to meet the boy directly, intrigued when another appeared by Rally's side, a girl. One whom he had never seen. She, too, watched him in admiration.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 2 - Vow to Regain Hope. Fated Encounter ~ **Sutādasuto

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

The two teenagers continued to gaze curiously at each other, neither willing to break the silence that had built between them. Rally's eyes leapt between the two briefly when he realized Yusei's attention was no longer on him. In order to move the situation along, he opened up his arms as though to wrap them around someone.

"Yusei, that was amazing!" he exclaimed.

The tactic proved successful, Yusei's eyes turned to the youngest whose grin reached each ear. The elder's expression remained the same, eyes fixed in a stern glare, the half-frown the corners of his mouth dipping created. Rally had been impressed by the stunt he had pulled in bringing his D-Wheel to a halt, but it was all standard to him. He allowed an exhalation to pass his lips before sucking in again, turning back to Rally in order to respond to the claim.

"It's nothing" he murmured modestly.

"You always play down whatever you pull off" Rally half-pouted, puffing his cheeks in hollow disappointment. He glanced at Rena, causing his smile to return in an instant before turning back to Yusei. "Hey, Yusei. This is Rena, she's a great duellist. You two should have a duel sometime".

Yusei's eyes shifted back to Rena briefly, the girl continued to watch him mutely. Without a word, he glanced back at the enthusiastic boy whose fists tightened in front of his chest, his eyes filled with hope of the prospect of witnessing a bout between the two."Rally… I don't have time to duel. I have to make sure this D-Wheel can perform it's best" Yusei replied after the uneasy pregnant pause. "I'm going for another ride".

The boy's smile fell briskly, his heart sinking slightly at the rejection of the challenge. Yusei paid no attention to the disappointment as his attention returned to the D-Wheel, slipping his helmet on once again. He gripped the internals of the D-Wheel's arms either side of the seat, revving the engine fiercely. Without so much as a glance towards the two on the platform, Yusei allowed his D-Wheel to shoot ahead, the rumbling of the engine dying as gradually as it had began in the end of the previous run.

Watching the crimson D-Wheel depart as quickly as it arrived, Rena sighed, her brow creasing in guilt. The two had been watching each other for the majority of Yusei's brief sojourn. Rally looked back at her, noticing the expression of remorse and dejection in her eyes. She released a brief sigh, unaware of Rally's focus upon her.

"Don't worry about Yusei, that's how he usually acts" he insisted, smiling consolingly.

Rena's attention shifted suddenly to Rally; partially embarrassed that he had witnessed the disappointment in her eyes. She tore her eyes from the sight of the boy briefly, unsure what to utter in response. She lifted her left hand, placing it against her bony right forearm.

Yusei's D-Wheel exited the tunnel, his eyes set firmly ahead as the light that passed through the veil of carbon surrounding Satellite that touched him. He had felt something whilst in the tunnel, something he couldn't understand; why had the girl with Rally given off a strange aura? Was it just him hallucinating? There was something different about her, but there was no point in spending time attempt to decipher what it was that he had - or believed he had - felt; there were commitments in his heart much higher than that of identifying a stranger. He had a mission to complete; a vow from two years before.

**---**

Rena gazed absent-mindedly at the tunnel in the direction Yusei had raced. Beside her, Rally examined the crestfallen scrutiny the female's eyes, regarding the disheartenment innocently. He shuffled across faintly, hoping to grasp Rena's awareness. The movement alone failed, the girl persisted on focusing in the footsteps of the other teen, the D-Wheeler she had met simply moments earlier. The child tipped his body further into the corner of Rena's outlook, curiously lit his eyes at her sudden abstraction. The faint sorrow the sapphire iris bore, the cessation of her senses persisted undisturbed.

"Rena?" he finally uttered.

The other blinked suddenly, released from the trail of thoughts that distanced her from reality. The eyes of the female wandered to the minor, observing his intrigued gaze directed at her.

"I'm sorry, Rally… did you want something?" she asked serenely. Her mind continued to drift elsewhere, somewhere above the crumbled surface of the distressed state.

"I was going to ask if you were alright, you've been unresponsive since Yusei departed" the child averred, the puzzlement directed to the adolescent emotions lingered in his eyes.

"Sorry Rally, I didn't mean it" Rena sighed, bitter disappointment fresh on the end of her tongue.

Her eyes drifted to the tunnel stretching to a point beyond the range of her eyes' sight, drifting in and out of the real world again. A pang of discomfort flared in her head, a pulsation banging against her skull, like a jolt of lightning rushing through. The hand hanging to the right of her thighs rose, the palm diving beneath the surface of orange hairs to meet the skin of her crown. A sharp groan percolated through her clenched jaws. The sound regained Rally's attention who looked at the girl that seemed to have returned to a state of distrait, pouting childishly at the insentient exterior.

Below the surface of her mind, Rena had departed from the underground platform, from Satellite as a whole. A memory coloured only by sepia revealed a room. One she could only presuppose was a place she had visited shortly before the incident that stripped her of recollection. In the centre of the chamber stood a D-Wheel; a slender model, one that appeared as though it could give Yusei a run for his money. There were no voices, there were no faces, just a foreign D-Wheel; hers perchance? Words sounded in the memory as though she were watching underwater, muffled distant words that reached her ears audibly despite the sensation of watching whilst submerged.

"…_Riding Duel… D-Wheel… Magic Card… activate"_

The scene began to fade gradually, another voice calling Rena from a distance. One unaffected by the sensation that the last had experienced; the voice was clear, young, growing louder quickly. Drawing near to her.

"Rena!" Rally called.

Rena blinked suddenly; the blackness replaced with Rally's concerned face. She stared at the boy curiously for a moment as he lowered the hand he had been waving before her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Rally asked, refusing to take his eyes from her. "Did you remember something?"

"I think I just might have" Rena mumbled, gripping the strap of her bag over her shoulder and tugging on it.

"That's strange; do you think it's a delayed memory from the duel against Nerve?" Rally inquired, watching her take the bag from her back and open it up, searching about the few contents. "Why would it take so long though? Maybe it has something to do with Yusei?"

The silence greeted Rally's questions coldly; Rena continued to focus rummaging amongst her few possessions; hand knocking the plastic bottle before her hand grasped the deck holder that she had regarded when she first peered into the backpack. Removing the holder, she laid the bag on the floor, using her leg as a prop to keep it from flopping against the ground. Rally observed the box-like container in Rena's hand as she looked through the cards inside, eyebrows rising at the sight of one. She pulled it from the holder and turned it to Rally, something neither had expected to be in her possession; Speed World.

"Wow" Rally gasped. "You have a Speed World card?"

Rena turned the card back to herself, staring in bewilderment at the card. The name alone provided a hint as to its nature; Rena remained silent in order for Rally to explain the card excitedly.

"Speed World is the compulsory Field Magic card in a Riding Duel - a duel carried out on D-Wheels" he elucidated whilst smirking. Yusei has one because he's a D-Wheeler, but how do you have one?"

"That memory…" Rena mumbled. "There was a D-Wheel, perhaps mine. Maybe it was meeting Yusei that brought it back - because _he's_ a D-Wheeler".

"Rena… do you think that… _you're_ a D-Wheeler too?" Rally asked. "We should talk to Yusei later when he gets back, he'll know what we're to do".

Rena nodded with a smile at Rally's suggestion; a window to get to know Yusei better. Across the platform, Nerve descended hastily down the staircase, eyes darting about the subway.

"I was outside with Taka and Blitz, I thought I heard Yusei's D-Wheel a few minutes ago" he called.

"He was here, then went out on another test ride" Rally answered. "Nerve, come here!"

Following the vigorous minor's beckon, Nerve crossed the space between himself and the pair, watching Rally grip Rena's wrist and present the card to him. His eyebrows rose at the sight until he had approached enough to identify it, the second eyebrow rising in surprise.

"A Speed Spell? Speed World, no less?" he half-gasped.

"It must mean that Rena's a D-Wheeler like Yusei!" Rally stated buoyantly.

"Well… one card doesn't exactly prove it, Rally" Nerve muttered in response, pressing his finger against his chin thoughtfully. "It makes it likely, but we can't be certain. Though when you think about it, it's rare to meet someone with a Speed Spell in Satellite, especially with Security lurking about the streets. Now if she had a D-Wheel, then we'd really have a D-Wheeler on our hands".

"Hey, Rena, do you know where your D-Wheel is?" Rally asked, beaming brightly at the female.

Rena shook her head gradually, unable to give the verbal response that would deal a blow to Rally and Nerve's hopes. The two expressions fell slightly at the lack of knowledge, Nerve sighing when his mind wandered further.

"Amnesia's a real pain in the ass" he commented lowly. "But… aren't the only D-Wheelers around here Yusei and the Security officers?"

"There's the occasional other D-Wheeler, Nerve. You can't forget Crow" Rally interjected.

"That's why I said 'around here'" Nerve growled, glaring lightly at the younger boy, provoking a nervous chuckle from his small mouth.

"But there are not very many D-Wheelers in Satellite at all. Crow and Yusei are the only competent riders" the child added. "Does that mean Rena's from the City?"

"The City?" Nerve and Rena asked in matching questioning tones.

"Yeah! I bet you're from the City, Rena. That would explain your being a D-Wheeler and waking in Satellite with no memory" Rally answered wholeheartedly, turning to the girl. "I bet if you go back there, your memory will return to you".

"But what about the Security officers that would be crawling everywhere?" Rena queried. "I can't get into the City, especially without them finding out".

"Yusei didn't tell you this, but he's aiming to get into the City himself" Rally uttered. "He's going to ride his D-Wheel through the Maintenance Pipeline. That's why he's practicing, to ready himself for the time when the Pipeline shuts down and he can pass through it".

"Yusei's… heading to the City?" Rena mumbled, staring curiously at the young boy in front of her. He nodded to answer her verbal musing.

"Rena, if you're planning to follow him, then you're going to need a D-Wheel in order to get through the Pipeline quick enough. It's shut off for the shortest of time" Nerve intervened, stepping past Rally. "This'll help you learn to become a true D-Wheeler again at the same time".

Once the declaration ceased, Rena nodded uneasily. She had met the group merely an hour before and they were already planning to sneak her into the City after Yusei; she didn't even know anything of them outside of their names. Her eyes fell to a small yellow mark on Rally's face, similar to a triangle beneath his left eye.

"Rally, I've been meaning to ask, but what's that yellow mark on your face?" she asked, pointing to it. "Was that some kind of trend here?"

"Nah, that's just the Marker that proves he was arrested by Security" Nerve replied, chuckling lightly as he slapped the palm of his hand against Rally's tiny back.

"Shut up, Nerve" Rally growled. "It's just because I stole some things to help Yusei build his D-Wheel".

"Easy kid, Nerve mumbled coldly before their eyes turned back to Rena who watched, bewildered. "When Security arrests someone, they take them to the Detention Centre and place a Marker on them; a way to track them once they've left, like a tag. Rally was caught one time and spent a few days there, seems they went a little easier on him for being a kid. Though who can blame a child for stealing in Satellite? How else are they meant to survive?"

The brunette gave a shrug, taking his eyes from the two in his company. Rena's eyes fell back to Rally who watched Nerve scornfully. At the news of Markers used to track criminals and that Rally had been a victim of the system, her spirit shrank back, leaving her feeling uneasy around the two as they exchanged glares in a war of invisible daggers. The young female began to rub the top of her left arm, hoping that the battle would end swiftly and Nerve would speak of why he returned after Taka's panic that he, Blitz and Nerve were late for an unknown appointment. Rally tore his eyes from the elder adversary, crossing his arms over his chest; Nerve gave a sound similar to a verbal snort of victory before standing upright.

"Weren't you, Taka and Blitz headed somewhere?" the younger growled.

"Yeah. See you two later then" Nerve called, instantly dropping the harsh tone directed towards the child and laying his hand down against the hat the youngster wore.

Rally watched the older man dash towards the staircase, befuddled. Nerve climbed the staircase and left the pair's sight, neither sure what to say in response to the sudden shift in atmosphere, Rena glanced back at Rally. Time spent with the boys was going to be interested, perhaps even fun.

**---**

Yusei's D-Wheel screeched to a halt upon his return to the platform some hours later. The sun had begun its descent towards the horizon, casting shadows across the emptying streets, Security D-Wheels rolling along the torn roadways in order to maintain order over Satellite's nightlife - largely residents returning to home under a curfew with the exception of a handful who had dedicated their nights to fun and enjoying what Satellite had to offer whilst others used it as an opportunity to thieve. Twilight made for an interesting period in Satellite, threats were more and wandering about the streets in the hours of night was something normal teenagers were depicted enjoying whilst appreciating life with their friends. But in Satellite… that had become a dated experience.

Yusei wasn't one to follow such ludicrous rules, even a couple of nights before he had made himself bait in Rally's place against an officer named Ushio. All while he prepared in the last stages for the upcoming race through the Pipeline and discharge from Satellite. It was the only thrill he could experience after Jack's departure, taking with him the original D-Wheel Yusei had built and the prized card of Stardust Dragon. The motivation that pushed him towards the Pipeline entrance. The inspiration that had guided his friends once. The hope within the dreary existence of Satellite; the closest thing to dreams coming alive to Daedalus Bridge. The structure that stood unfinished at the edge of Satellite, within the B.A.D Lands.

The light that poured through the fissure overhead from the lowering sun was one of lower intensity, a warm orange glow that decorated the abandoned railway track blazingly. Yusei dismounted from his D-Wheel, forcing it up the thick wooden board placed over the steps between the track and platform for the vehicle. The others had disappeared from the platform, most likely behind the curtain-like walls of the den that the boys had created years before the present, at least two years when Yusei and Jack began to associate with the group. The young man glanced around curiously having expected Rally to rush out of his hiding place as he usually, exclaiming his name like he had been absent for days.

Leaving his D-Wheel by the station he used to perform maintenance on it, he walked through into the room where the group usually converged, Rally had fallen asleep on the wide green sofa sitting opposite the computer that the group used to keep up with news in the City and watch duels through. The other males were nowhere to be seen. Yusei withdrew his right arm through the sleeve of his jacket, removing it from his form and laying it cautiously over the sleeping child who unconsciously smiled after the fabric of the jacket met his body, his legs drawing closer to his torso. Yusei smiled briefly before turning his back on the small chamber and retreating to his D-Wheel, opening the laptop that sat atop a seat beside the vehicle. Within moments, his fingers flew across the keyboard at an incredible rate, analysing his D-Wheel and its chances of carrying him through the Pipeline.]

Outside of his focus, Rena pushed one of the many curtains forming the perimeters of the room, appearing at the edge of the unstable wall behind Rally. Her eyes fell on the sight of Yusei sitting beside his D-Wheel, the clicking of keys filling the silence. A faint blush lit the centre of her face at the quick perception that the young man had removed his jacket and sat with nothing over his well-developed arms. She stepped forward leisurely, approaching him at an unhurried rate. Yusei neck twisted, shifting his eyes to the laptop, the left catching Rena in the corner of his view, she watched the eye leap across the separate figures on the monitor. Rena watched in amazement at each screen that appeared, impressed by the other teenager. She stepped closer again before descending, wrapping her arms around her legs and supporting the ball of weight that had become her body on her feet alone, watching Yusei inquisitively. She opened her mouth to speak when a crash filled the subway, drawing both heads. Nerve growled at Taka who had fallen at the base of the stairs."You're so clumsy" he scolded.

"Shut it" Taka protested.

Yusei turned away and continued to work on his D-Wheel, fingers flying across the keyboard, punching the necessary keys at his intense speed. Rena stood and turned her back to him, retreating to the others, finding them still at the base of the staircase when she exited the curtain-like walls.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just Taka being as clumsy as always" Blitz commented.

"Blitz!" Taka yelled.

The blue-haired man paid no attention to the protest towards his claim and smirked at Rena. "So I heard that you're allegedly a D-Wheeler" he added.

"Seems that way" Rena mumbled. "I was about to ask Yusei about things; about how I should go about being a D-Wheeler again. He _built_ that D-Wheel; I don't possess that kind of skill".

"Don't worry about that, we'll help you find one" Blitz replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Are you sure that we can't find a complete D-Wheel in Satellite? I thought you said that Yusei was the only Satellite D-Wheeler in this part of Satellite" Rena mumbled anxiously. "I'm sure Crow built his D-Wheel on top of that".

"We've only heard that Crow's D-Wheel is complete, we've yet to actually see it and hear how it came to be" Nerve interjected.

"Rally's going to be set on finding one, you're in trouble there Rena" Taka chuckled. "When Rally sets his mind on something, he won't give up. He'll search every square-inch of Satellite before he gives up".

"Determined little guy, huh" Rena muttered.

"You've got it" Taka chortled further.

"I don't want to be a burden to your guys. I mean, staying here must be pushing it, I don't even know if Yusei's alright with me being around" Rena sighed, still uneasy about squatting in another's residence.

"Don't worry about it. We can't have you literally sleeping out there on the streets, exposed to whoever would be strolling about" Blitz insisted.

Rena conceded defeat, while she felt anxious about using them for shelter; she couldn't afford to push away the people she considered friends over a simple matter of where she was going to sleep. The four glanced back at the fabric that made the barrier of the makeshift dwelling; the corners of Rena's mouth began to rise. Those around her had experienced a life of poverty and strife throughout their lives, working amongst the remains of the City they had been born into before Satellite broke away. Standing amongst a group such as them, she couldn't help but feel warm, she lacked her memory and any companion she had known before the blackness. Without knowing just how their lives could be, she found herself grateful that she could live through it, even for a few days, especially if she truly had come from the City. But if that was the case, how had she arrived in Satellite?

The three passed her, leading her back into the makeshift residence, their eyes falling onto Rally who slept peacefully beneath Yusei's jacket. The males casually strolled across the room, to the computer monitor seated atop a small desk, Taka's fingers forcing the power control inwards slightly. The monitor came alive, lighting the room in a way the distant sunlight could not; Rena winced briefly, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. A light that the men had become accustomed to.

The screen that had eyes met a moment was one loading data that Yusei had input into the machine. The three gazed briefly at the information that was purposeless to them - they could never decipher what the distant teenager had written. They searched the Internet for news reports regarding Jack Atlus and the major duels in the world of the card game's influence. Images of D-Wheels racing along the tracks inside the Duel Stadium appeared beside paragraphs of text and quotes - some depicting Jack and some images of opponents, one a fiery-haired man that had faced Jack. Mukuro Enjo; the latest victim to the King's two-year reign. Rena gazed at the images curiously, unable to read the transcript due to the distance between her and the machine on top of the heads floating in and out of the way. Professional D-Wheelers; the place Yusei was aiming for in order to recover the Stardust Dragon card that Rally had mentioned. The world of duelling had grown more fascinating.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

A few days passed following the revelation that Rena had been a D-Wheeler in her previous life that pointed fingers at the City across the water. Throughout the time, the group of males had welcomed Rena to continue staying with them, something that she became more comfortable with as time passed. Something that truly lifted her spirits was Yusei's seemingly gradual accepting her, they had spoken infrequently and briefly, the same experience that Rally claimed he and the others had came across in the recent weeks while Yusei's focus had completely shifted to his D-Wheel, distancing him from the group.

Meanwhile, the others had insisted on fulfilling their promise to search Satellite for a D-Wheel for Rena, the four of them yet to succeed. They had departed in the morning of the present day - approximately two days after meeting the group, time passed so slowly in Satellite when there was nothing to do outside of waiting for Nerve, Blitz and Taka to return from working and watching Yusei race past at an incredible rate as he tested his D-Wheel - leaving the girl alone, Yusei had set out to test his D-Wheel again. The dedication he showed to the vehicle was enough to make her smile, yet at the same time, worrying at how he seemed to accept drifting away from those he called friends. There was one thing she had identified, something simple - Stardust meant the world to him.

Blitz dashed down the staircase, each step thundering through the empty subway, increasing in volume. Sitting at the edge of the platform, Rena turned to see him rushing towards the ground. The expression on his growing face displayed his excitement; Rena shifted her rear slightly, her bare thighs tapping the concrete wall beneath.

"Rena!" the blue-haired teenager called.

"Blitz, what is it?" Rena replied calmly. "You seem worked up, that's not like you".

Blitz halted close to the edge, hands gripping his kneecaps as he doubled over, his breath had become short, sharp gasps for air. A frail young man had been racing across an area of Satellite to return to the subway alone, Rena watched him curiously, allowing time for him to regain his breath. A moment passed before Blitz pushed himself back, standing straight beside her.

"I found someone who's willing to sell a D-Wheel" he declared. "And at a low price".

"Really?" Rena half-gasped. "I wonder who would be willing to sell something as rare as a D-Wheel in Satellite for a low price".

"He said his name was Kuroe" Blitz answered. "Come on; let's go before Security decides to ride about in this area".

Rena withdrew her legs, forcing herself from the ground and standing opposite the male in her company. Blitz gave a smile and nodded his head before dashing across the platform again, as though he didn't care about his previous pause for breath, Rena followed at a similar pace to avoid finding herself left behind. The two climbed the stairs to the surface of Satellite, the sunlight able to pass through the clouds of carbon dioxide emitted from the factories close to the Pipeline.

Blitz began to lead the way, continuing in a straight path after leaving the subway, racing along the wide empty roads that had once been filled with traffic of the City left abandoned, unused. Streets void of life, the occasional torn newspaper pages flapping wildly in the breeze, rolling across the roads in the place of tumbleweeds. Blitz pressed on regardless, smirking proudly at his discovery.

His path led to a yard before a wide building, one that had potentially been an office structure during its time in the City. Rena gazed up at the structures interestedly. Ahead of them, a man with a narrow Mohican of a light brown colour. His attire consisted of a dark green t-shirt and a leather jacket without sleeves, studs pierced across the material and jeans, accompanying the clothes, he wore two large black boots. Blitz turned to the man he had earlier called Kuroe.

"Okay, I've brought someone interested in buying the D-Wheel" he declared.

"You, huh? You're the one looking for a D-Wheel?" Kuroe questioned, laying his eyes on Rena, smirking at the two. "I expected a guy, but I've got no complaints".

"How much is the D-Wheel going to be?" Blitz asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his shorts, leaning slightly towards Kuroe.

"Well, it's cheap, but it's not free. I'm glad you've at least figured that much" Kuroe chuckled. "You know those DPs going about? I've figured the equivalent of a thousand DP would do".

"A thousand?" Blitz echoed, stunned by the amount.

The duellist currency had become a recent addition to Satellite life, without filling the role of a real duellist, he had no comprehension of their worth. A thousand sounded like a large amount. The blue-haired teenager glanced through his small spectacles at his companion.

"What do you say Rena? Do you have that kind of dough?" he inquired.

Rena allowed the backpack behind her to slide to the ground, gripping the strap previously wrapped around her shoulder. The zip ran along its usual course, allowing the mouth to open and Rena's hand to dive in. The deck holder emerged, her fingers flipping the cards inside from one end to another, removing coins and notes that she had discovered days before after assessing what she had retained as she woke in Satellite. Each piece fell into Blitz's open hands until the lid of the small box closed, leaving the male staring at the various amounts that had been collected.

"That should be enough" Kuroe commented, eyeing the money proudly.

"Really?" Blitz asked in surprise before turning to Rena. "Looks like you were given just enough to get by then".

The girl nodded with a smile, relieved at their luck in finding just enough money to purchase the D-Wheel. Blitz presented the money to Kuroe, regarding the man picking the pieces from his palms.

"Okay, that's that. You've just made one fine purchase" Kuroe laughed, eyes rising from the money to the pair standing before him. "And I'm in a really good mood today, so I'll add something extra. You're crashing in the subway, right? I'll just deliver the D-Wheel to there".

"Really? That's great" Blitz chortled enthusiastically. "Rena, you're regaining a D-Wheel to replace the one you've lost. I'll be over in a while to check it out once it's been delivered, I should find Rally, Nerve and Taka to tell them the good news or else they'll continue searching Satellite until twilight. You go ahead and check it out".

Rena nodded, smiling gratefully at her companion who gave a playful salute over his shoulder before dashing away, Kuroe also departing, into the doors of the large surviving structure to her right. She turned her back on the departing friend that had led her to the site, opening a door that could carry her to her past, the memories she had lost. Without words, she thanked him with a smile he never witnessed.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

An hour and a casual stroll about the area of Satellite after the deal with Kuroe and Rena found herself standing in front of opening to the subway. Life had vanished from the streets again, leaving her little choice than to descend, her mind wandering to the possibility of Yusei or any of the others having returned and waiting for company. Reaching the bottom, she quickly learned that wasn't the case. But there was something waiting - a sky blue D-Wheel, the model reminding her vaguely of Yusei's. She stepped towards it gradually, almost as though it would flee if she approached too quickly, gazing in awe at the machine. Yet at the same time, something felt different. Something… not right.

The thuds of shoe soles pounding the steps filled the air, drawing her attention to the flight of steps where Blitz descended cheerfully. His smile widened slightly upon noticing Rena's presence in the underground.

"Rena, I found Rally and told him about the D-Wheel. He's searching for Nerve and Taka so they can head back here and check it out" he announced, eyes drifting eagerly to the D-Wheel beside her. "Is this it? It's got a pretty standard frame, one from a fairly recent model year by the looks of things. Looks as though there have been a few adjustments, you'll get some real speed out of this…"

A dreadful silence seized the underground when Blitz suddenly trailed off. Rena's neck twisted, her hair waving either side of her chin when her eyes locked onto Blitz whose face had paled, welling fury and disappointment in the place of previous excitement and satisfaction, Rena watched the frustration in Blitz's expression until he opened his mouth to verbalize his discovery.

"There's no engine!" he cried in horror. "And no CPU either… This is just a shell of a D-Wheel, the body alone is worthless! There's no way for it to move, we've been had!" He rose before Rena who watched speechless, curving his back as he lowered himself into an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry Rena, this is my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for something so obvious. I should have known better than to trust him. I'll settle this matter".

He straightened in front of her before dashing back up the staircase, leaving Rena alone once again. The silence felt somewhat eerie after the vow Blitz had made, the passion in his voice to make up for the failing in obtaining a D-Wheel. She turned back to the flight of stairs, following Blitz's trail anxiously; something she couldn't allow was Blitz getting in trouble for her sake. _She_ had been the one that the group had searched for a D-Wheel for. A pang of guilt struck her, if anything happened it was because Blitz had been trying to accomplish something for her sake, to give her an opportunity to regain her lost ascent ended and the sun poured over her once again, sapphire eyes darted around the area in the hopes of locating Blitz before he had raced too far ahead. No such luck, there was no alternative other than to follow Blitz in the direction of the hangout they had purchased the D-Wheel in front of. Retracing her steps, Rena found herself before the yard in minutes, regarding Blitz confronting Kuroe before the building.

Just as she braced herself to step out and assist Blitz, another man appeared through the doors, making his way behind Blitz. The frail blue-haired teenager glanced at the man who grabbed one arm in unison with Kuroe's seizing the other. Following the successful capture, they merely dragged him towards the doors, sending a chill down Rena's spine - Blitz had been captured because he had been trying to help her.

The door slid shut, leaving Blitz in the clutches of the captor and Kuroe standing guard, Rena shut out. Colour drained from her face before she dashed back towards the subway in a blind panic. The same route she had traced several times over the past few days was becoming a familiar path, her body rushing back to the small station as though in an automatic setting.

At the bottom of the staircase, her eyes jumped from the D-Wheel to Taka, Nerve and Rally who had gathered, much to her relief - there was yet any sign of Yusei to be seen. Eyes set on the three again, Rena dashed towards them, each bearing grins directed at her D-Wheel, unaware of the twist in the tale to obtain it.

"Hey Rena" Taka chortled. "Looks like you're going to be a D-Wheeler again".

"Not for a while, that D-Wheel is just a shell" Rena sighed. "Blitz found a guy willing to sell a D-Wheel, but it's missing vital components. Then when he returned to confront the guy, they captured him!"

"What was he thinking?" Nerve called, clenching his fist tightly. "What'll we do? With just us… I don't know if we can be of any help. If only Yusei were here…"

Rally glared at the brunette and stomped on his shoe, not a blow powerful enough to strike his foot, but enough to seize his attention, the astonished eyes meeting the cold glare. Rena and Taka observed silently, neither sure how nor whether to intervene.

"Come on guys, we've got to do something. There's no point in standing here and discussing it, Blitz needs our help _now_" the child protested. "So Yusei isn't here, we can't rely on him throughout our lives! Don't you care what happens to Blitz just because Yusei isn't here at the moment? What about when he heads into the City?"Rena nodded at the argument Rally presented to the others, while she felt as an outsider still, what Rally spoke of was a valid point. Her eyes rose to Nerve and Taka.

"It's my fault that Blitz has gotten himself into trouble, let me deal with this like you want Yusei to" she insisted. "It's the only way I can make everything up to Blitz".

"Rena…" Rally murmured.

"If I have to face everyone in that building in a duel, I'll do it. If I have to fight in another way - even if I can't win - I'll do whatever I can for Blitz. Just to apologize" Rena continued, glaring aimlessly through the others.

"If you're sure. It _is_ better than to wait for Yusei if there's a chance we can get Blitz back soon" Rally replied anxiously. The burst of determination in wanting to retrieve Blitz had evaporated - that or passed onto Rena.

He stepped aside, allowing the elder trio to move ahead first, following closely behind. The D-Wheel they passed stood forlorn, left unnoticed as they raced towards and then up the staircase, returning to the yard that Blitz had been captured in. Rena returned to the position she had observed the incarceration, the other three hanging over her back.

"That's the place they took Blitz inside" she commented, pointing to the building and then to the man in front of the doors. "And that's Kuroe - the one who sold us the D-Wheel".

"Con artist, eh?" Nerve sneered hatefully.

"He mentioned he wanted to deliver the D-Wheel. Now we know that was so Blitz and I couldn't discover what they had done before we had gotten it back to the subway" Rena whispered, watching the scoundrel. "When Blitz decided to confront him, he called on some friends to keep him quiet in order for their business to progress. But we won't allow it".

She left the safe place and marched across the yard, catching Kuroe's eye, the man grinning smugly at her after a moment passed in order to recognize her. She glared hatefully at him as he opened his mouth, maintaining the smirk.

"Hey, how's that D-Wheel of yours running?" he teased.

"Bastard" Rena hissed bitterly, narrowing her eyes at the smug victor. "You've captured Blitz and I won't allow it. Let me get to him".

"No can do, girl" Kuroe protested. "But, I could always wager access in here for your cards. I'm sure some other sucker would love them".

"Fine. I'll place my deck as an ante" Rena declared coldly.

"What? Is she insane?" Taka called.

The trio emerged from their hiding place to stand at the edge of the invisible battlefield as the duellists activated their Duel Disks, causing Kuroe to smirk more, yet withheld the comments that came to him. Instead, he drew his cards in unison with Rena.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START  
RENA -- KUROE  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
****MISC. DECK -- VS. -- MASTERFUL MAGICIAN**

**FIRST TURN - RENA**

"I'll go first" Rena declared, adding a sixth card to her hand. Following the declaration and action, she removed one of her cards and placed it atop the Duel Disk on her arm. "I summon Tune Warrior! **[ATK 1600]**"

The familiar red creature appeared, a monster becoming a common feature in Rena's plays. Behind it, her eyes leapt from one card to the next for a moment.

"Turn end" she added.

**SECOND TURN - KUROE**

"If that's all you can do, then your deck will be split amongst dozens of duellists in no time" Kuroe commented, drawing from his deck. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior **[ATK 1600]** in attack mode".

Opposite Tune Warrior, another red monster appeared; a mage in blood red armour bearing a long, thin green sword. Each plate of the armour behind the weapon and shield lined with a golden colour, a pattern from the helm that covered the top half of its face to the boots at the base of its form. Behind it, a large red cape hung from its armour. Rena's eyes narrowed at the sight of the creature; its ability giving it a Spell Counter and raising its attack power by 300 points.

"Breaker's ability allows it to possess a Spell Counter until a time when I use it against a face-down Magic or Trap card and destroy it. Until that time, Breaker gains 300 attack points, making it stronger than your creature". Kuroe announced, smirking as he pointed at the lone enemy creature. "Breaker, destroy Tune Warrior!"

The sword in the mage's possession began to glow; a radiance that consumed the sword. After the preparation of the attack, the mage lifted his arm and brought it down once again, launching the glowing matter at the opposite creature, colliding with it and exploding. Tune Warrior vanished in the explosion, unable to survive while the smoke cleared, leaving Rena glaring through an empty field as the sight of Kuroe and Breaker emerged through the haze.

**RENA -- KUROE  
3700 -- LP -- 4000**

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn" Kuroe added, smirking confidently at Rena who scowled at him.

At the corner of the field behind her, Rally's tiny fists clenched, Kuroe possessed more than one skill in needed to survive in Satellite, whereas Rena's only potential lied in her duelling. The child's brow creased anxiously, Rena's deck was on the line, she had duelled twice since waking in Satellite and with such a fateful wager; she couldn't afford to lose. His heart pounded against his chest, neither duel she had experienced had a prize, an ante. Rena had stepped into a new form of duelling and she wasn't off to an adequate beginning.

* * *

**---**

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: Kuroe, you won't. I have to help Blitz in order to make everything up to him. It's my fault he came after you._

_Kuroe: You're both so gullible; I wonder just how you managed to survive in Satellite for so long. If you fall for a trick like a hollow D-Wheel, you can't win against my deck._

_Rena: We'll see, Kuroe. I won't hold back if one of my friends is in trouble. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Fierce Clash! The Light of Bonds". Blitz, hang in there a little longer._


	3. Fierce Clash! The Light of Bonds

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the Tail Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **Thank you for all the great reviews so far. I finally have Stardust Accelerator and now find myself trapped trying to get back my deck and D-Wheel, seems Yusei got lucky in the anime. As for this chapter, the duels against Ida and Kameno are non-existent, that would just take up time, they're pointless training duels after all. And in this chapter, the concept of Rena's affection for Yusei - otherwise known as Shadowshipping - is put into play. A test to see if I can write subtle one-sided romance, I hope I've done it well. Please read and review._

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Silence hung over the duel field; Rally, Nerve and Taka eyeing the battle anxiously. The stakes had risen, not only was Blitz's liberation of the line, but now a deck. The deck of someone without anything more.

Rena glared at Kuroe, drawing her next card with the end of his turn, the opponent smirking arrogantly at her. The brows of the trio behind her - those whose friend had been captured as a result of trying to be helpful - were furrowed while witnessing the duel. Yusei was still testing his D-Wheel somewhere unknown; there was no-one around that they could turn to.

**THIRD TURN - RENA**

"I summon X-Saber Galahad **[ATK 1800]**" Rena declared, laying the card in the slot where her Tune Warrior had been.

The short humanoid warrior appeared in front, orange armour shield its torso and waist, thick lines of gold running along each plate, several triangular additions overlapping the base plate. Its belt made of small circles matching the design, the central piece hanging between its legs bearing a golden **"X"**. Its murky brown legs bore kneepads and large boots to shield its calf muscles; behind them, its tale shielded by a steel coat matching the golden armour. In its brown hands, a large golden staff, a large sapphire fixed in place as the weapon widened. The head that emerged from the large golden collar was white; red lines running around its eyes at the edge of a large apple green pattern that painted its head until the nostrils just above its large green lips matching the design. Grey hair extended from the back as though it were wearing a mask, tied into a single ponytail that hung limply.

"Now I activate Riryoku" the female duellist added fiercely. "This card will allow me to drain your monster of half its attack power and give that amount to my creature until the End Phase".

A viridian aura surrounded Breaker, ripping attack points from its form. The mage groaned, descending to one knee, much to Kuroe's dissatisfaction, his smirk vanishing. The aura crossed the field, surrounding the monster on Rena's side of the field. The amounts shifting swiftly, a large gap. Without allowing the fallen monster a chance to recover from the power, Rena continued on, pointing at the weakened creature

"X-Saber Galahad **[ATK 2750]**, destroy Breaker the Magical Warrior **[ATK 950]**!" she commanded, waiting until the warrior's charge began before she added the final twist in the assault. "When X-Saber Galahad attacks, it gains 300 attack points, pushing its total just above 3000".

Kuroe scowled at the charging enemy, he pressed a control on his Duel Disk, revealing his face-down card. The three behind Rena gasped at the Trap's identity.

"I activate Magical Hats" Kuroe protested. "This allows me to take out two non-Monster cards from my deck and shuffle them with Breaker. Then all three are set face-down".

"Crap, Kuroe's a con-artist, who knows what he'd do to trick Rena with a trick like _this_" Nerve scowled.

Kuroe removed the creature from the field, its hologram vanishing, leaving X-Saber Galahad standing alone on the field, clueless about its next move. The two cards appeared in Kuroe's other hand, jumping between the two with Breaker. Seconds became minutes before Kuroe laid the three face-down on the field, three holograms of Set Monsters appeared before Galahad whose head jumped between them. Rena glared anxiously at the cards, there wasn't much time to decide, each moment wasted considering the move; Blitz was apart from those he called friends.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 3 - Fierce Clash! The Light of Bonds ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

"Galahad, attack the middle card!" Rena called, pointing at the target.

The creature raised its weapon, thrusting it through the hologram. The card shattered, showing no sign of a monster beneath. Rena scowled, clicking her tongue anxiously. Without any sign of the identity of what had been destroyed, she removed a card from her hand. At the same time, another of the card shattered, the one to the right of Galahad brightening, Breaker had survived the Battle Phase. Once the turn came to an end, its attack power would rise higher than that of Galahad. Rena glared at the mage, eyes filled with abhor directed at the creature. She placed the card removed from her hand into the lower level of her Duel Disk.

"Turn end" she sighed.

**FOURTH TURN - KUROE**

Kuroe drew from his deck, mouth once again formed into a large grin of confidence. He placed the new card onto his Duel Disk, causing a vortex of blue to appear in front of him.

"I summon Magician's Valkyria **[ATK 1600]**" he called.

The young woman appeared hovering over the field, an aquamarine outfit covering her torso, wrapped thinly about a small portion of her arm, lined with golden material. Gloves covered her forearms matching the armour, the helm atop her head the same. Beneath, a pink shirt wrapped around her forearms, stretching along her legs to the large boots over her calves. About her waist, purple pieces of fabric hung lightly. The purple staff in her hand curled at the end, three emeralds fixed in place by golden markings running across the weapon Her bright orange hair hung to her shirt, emerald green eyes locked onto the enemy monster, pink cheeks brightened her determined face.

"Now I activate Magicians Unite" Kuroe added, sliding the card into his Duel Disk. "This allows me to increase the attack power of my Magician's Valkyria to 3000 when a second Spellcaster is on the field. Valkyria, attack!"

The woman lifted the weapon in her hand, the three gems shimmering in their place. The entire weapon began to glow briefly, the aura of magic gathering; she swung the sceptre, sending the blast across the field to X-Saber Galahad whose attack fell by 500 through its effect - the opposite of its previous effect. Rena's eyes narrowed as the attack slammed into the creature, causing it to implode on the spot, a wild gust whipping the female duellist and the companions behind her.

**RENA -- KUROE  
2000 -- LP -- 4000**

Kuroe chuckled triumphantly at the result of the battle; Rena's lifepoints at half without any damage to his was enough to convince the thug that he was going to win without any problem. His eyes turned to Breaker, the Spellcaster unable to attack for the turn."I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face-down cards of yours" he declared.

Rena pulled the card from the Duel Disk on her arm, holding it up to reveal the identity as Security Orb. Kuroe's grin vanished when Rena's eyes shifted to his Breaker.

"When Security Orb is destroyed through a Magic or Trap card, then I can destroy one monster on your field" Rena stated. "I choose your Breaker the Magical Warrior".

The crimson-armoured mage detonated, leaving Magician's Valkyria alone without any chance of using her ability. Kuroe scowled, glaring across the field at Rena who watched him sternly, waiting for his move to end in order to fight back.

"Turn end" he growled.

**FIFTH TURN - RENA**

"Draw!" Rena called, performing the action. Her eyes shifted to the card in her possession, smirking briefly before she presented it to Kuroe. "I activate Quick Summon! This allows me to Special Summon a monster. So I'll utilize that effect and Special Summon Dark Valkyria! **[ATK 1800]**".

The dark Fairy creature rose, sporting the armour attached to her body, a creature that had become a common feature in Rena's deck - a favourite of the girl's. Rena shifted her eyes to Kuroe before she continued on, explaining the reason for Special Summoning a creature that could rise through a Normal Summon.

"Now I can Normal Summon Dark Valkyria as an Effect monster as her card states. When that happens, she gains a Spell Counter and 300 attack points" she declared, opening her hand as it moved forward as if to show Kuroe that she could use it while a faint aura began to appear around Dark Valkyria. "But she won't keep it for long; I'm sacrificing that Spell Counter to destroy your Magician's Valkyria!"

"What?" Kuroe growled.

The young mage before him began to glow temporarily before exploding, leaving Kuroe's field empty of monsters. The thug growled furiously at the turn of events, witnessing Dark Valkyria's attack power falling to its original value.

"Dark Valkyria, direct attack!" Rena yelled, pointing at Kuroe as the designated target.

The warrior-like Fairy soared over the halfway point of the field when Kuroe pushed down on a control at the back of his Duel Disk, the face-down card from his first turn rising. Rally gasped in horror when he registered the image.

"Trap card open - Magic Cylinder!" Kuroe declared. "This stops your attack and deals damage to you equal to your monster's attack powers!"

"What?" Rena gasped, watching the two cylinders appear and the glowing around Dark Valkyria pour into one. Her feet shuffled apart as her monster hung uselessly out of Magic Cylinder's path, watching the second cylinder lighting up within its form. The blast shot across the field at an incredible speed, engulfing Rena in the discharge. The attack took seconds to pass completely and vanish, leaving thin pillars of smoke rising from the Duel Disk that had taken the brunt of the assault, representing what would happen had the cards been real. Rena glared at Kuroe with abhor as her lifepoints descended rapidly.

**RENA -- KUROE  
200 -- LP -- 4000**

"Ha! You haven't even scratched me. It'll only take me one more turn to get rid of your few remaining lifepoints" Kuroe taunted, grinning inanely across the field. The sight sickening Rena and the trio behind her. "Then I'll sell off your cards to a whole bunch of suckers".

"Rena!" Rally called, his tiny fists clenched tightly in front of his chest.

"I place one card face-down" Rena declared without moving her eyes from Kuroe. "Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN - KUROE**

"Draw!" Kuroe called, eyes drifting to the card he had drawn, smirking. "I play Royal Magical Library! **[DEF 2000]**"

The miniature tower rose, standing as a shield between Dark Valkyria and Kuroe's lifepoints. Rena scowled at the defensive power - a value higher than Dark Valkyria's offensive power. Attacking would only wipe out her last lifepoints.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn" Kuroe added, smirking smugly at Rena's displeasure, eyes fixed upon her hateful expression, glaring at him with eyes filled of loathing. It only made him feel like laughing - they had played a game in surviving through Satellite and failed the test presented to them in the form of Kuroe. Now they wanted to fight back.

**SEVENTH TURN - RENA**

Rena drew from her deck silently, watching Kuroe and his face-down card, certain it was another Trap designed to wipe out the remainder of her lifepoints. Her eyes rose from the card to her opponent and then to the cards in her possession, pulling a Magic card from her hand.

"I activate Shield Crush. This should rid the field of your defensive monster" she called, placing it into the lower compartment of her Duel Disk.

"You'd like to think so" Kuroe chortled. "Reverse card open - Magic Drain!"

The four opposite him watched the card rise in shock, the boys allowing a gasp to escape their mouths at the revelation. Rena clenched her jaws; Kuroe had eluded a vulnerable position again.

"Unless you can discard a Magic card, then that Shield Crush of yours is useless" Kuroe added.

Rena scowled, not even bothering to look down at her hand; she knew there were no Magic cards. Instead, she removed the card from her Duel Disk, the hologram before vanishing without fulfilling its purpose. Kuroe smirked as the card entered the Graveyard, disappearing and leaving Rena without any alternative during her turn to rid the field of the tower.

"Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN - KUROE**

Kuroe ejected the top card of his deck from the slot, his grin widening at the sight of the creature he had drawn. Eyes turned to the field where they met Rena's cold glare, one that behind her, Rally could feel. One just like Yusei's. Kuroe's fingertips met the card on the field, pulling it from its place.

"I'm releasing Royal Magical Library in order to Advance Summon my Dark Magician Girl! **[ATK 2000]**" he called.

The tower reverted into a small orb, colours swimming like the reflection of a rainbow in a puddle. From the orb, a bright white light began to shine, growing into the female mage famous for her appeal to male and female duellists alike. Her outfit a sky blue armour with pink edges, a small cape-like fabric hanging behind her that matched her skirt. Her large blue boots appeared as though they could fall from her slender legs. Circles of pink lined her large pointed blue helm. Her blonde hair fell from it, emerald green eyes opening brightly.

"What do you think? She's quite cute, huh?" Kuroe chortled. "But she isn't here to be cute in front of you. Dark Magician Girl, end this! Destroy her Dark Valkyria!"

"Rena!" Rally cried desperately.

The mage's staff appeared, blue with a rounded yellow end. An orb of purple magic built proudly at the end, hovering above the weapon until the girl released it, sending it across the field towards Rena's monster. Rena lowered her head slightly, her hand reaching the back of her Duel Disk.

"I won't let you win, Kuroe" she protested. "Not while I have Blitz suffer for helping me. Reverse card open - Reinforcements!"

"What?" Kuroe gasped."This Trap card increases Dark Valkyria's attack power by 500 until the End Phase, meaning she's stronger than your Dark Magician Girl!" Rena elucidated. "Dark Valkyria, strike her back!"

The large steel wings closed around the Fairy monster as her attack rose, the orb of magical energy slammed against the barrier. A moment passed while the two forces battled. Dark Valkyria's wings then opened suddenly, the energy thrown back across the field, Dark Magician Girl gasped, seeing the counterattack heading towards her, unable to do anything. The sphere slammed into her, destroying her on impact, Kuroe yelled out in horror after witnessing his Dark Magician Girl's destruction. And after he had dominated the duel; his teeth clenched fiercely.

**RENA -- KUROE  
200 -- LP -- 3700**

"Your field's empty" Rena declared.

"Why you…" Kuroe hissed, trailing into a silent bout of curses. His eyes fell to his cards, analyzing his remaining options. There were none he could currently perform, leaving him to scowl at his luck. "I end my turn".

**NINTH TURN - RENA**

Rena drew, eyes meeting the small Mecha Bunny that had already proved its usefulness in the deck. Her lips curled into a subtle smile, triggering doubt in Kuroe. Rena placed the card onto her Duel Disk.

"I summon Mecha Bunny **[ATK 800]** in attack mode" she called.

The small robotic pet appeared, hopping beside Dark Valkyria. Rena smirked at Kuroe, determined to make him feel that the situated he faced had become impossible to overturn.

"Dark Valkyria, Mecha Bunny; direct attack!" she yelled.

The two creatures darted forward, Mecha Bunny ahead, utilizing its short legs to lift its body into the air as though it were racing the humanoid fairy. It lunged forward, metallic feet slamming into Kuroe' Duel Disk, the opponent growling furiously. The creature remained in the air against the Duel Disk for a number of seconds before leaping out of the way, allowing Kuroe to open his eyes and witness Dark Valkyria upon him. Unintentionally, a gasp escaped him. Dark Valkyria dealt a second blow to his Duel Disk, forcing a yell from him as his lifepoints began to descend, the fairy leaping back to the opposite side of the field.

**RENA -- KUROE  
200 -- LP -- 1100**

"I'll place a card face-down" Rena added, slipping the card beneath the slot where Mecha Bunny's card sat. "Turn end".

**TENTH TURN - KUROE**

"Draw" Kuroe growled, glaring at the monsters across the field. His eyes leapt to the card in his hand, the corners of his mouth threatening to rise in victorious celebration at the luck he had found in his deck. He turned his eyes to Rena and her monsters, laying the card into the Duel Disk. "I activate Dark Magic Curtain. By reducing my lifepoints by half, I can Special Summon my Dark Magician **[ATK 2500]** from my deck!"

The purple mage appeared, piercing narrow blue eyes locked onto the opposing monsters. Rena glared uneasily at the mage who towered over her monsters in comparison of strength. Kuroe had brought out his most powerful card.

**RENA -- KUROE  
200 -- LP -- 650**

"I'm going to enjoy this. After I attack, your deck will be mine just as it's meant to be" Kuroe called, smirking. "Dark Magician, take out her Mecha Bunny!"

"_Rena!_" Rally yelled fearfully.

Rena showed no sign of having heard Rally's worried cry, watching the sceptre of the powerful mage opposite rise sternly. Kuroe's grin widened when Rena gave no reply to the attack, her hand hanging by her side rather than hovering by her Duel Disk ready to activate a face-down card she had laid. Behind her, Nerve's hands fell onto Rally's shoulders to hold him back from his urge to dash forward in order to protect Rena. The younger gazed up at his companion who shook his head calmly, not a hint of worry in his eyes. Something the young boy found strange, why did he feel so confident when the attack would depart from its origin any second? Kuroe chuckled, clenching his fist tighter, his narrow eyes fixed upon his opponent, waiting eagerly to see her lifepoints fall to nothing.

"Are you ready to hand over your cards?" he asked provocatively.

"No" Rena replied tonelessly, lifting her hand. "Trap card open - Kunai with Chain. I'll use this card to place your Dark Magician in defence mode and cancel its attack".

"_What?_" Kuroe bellowed.

The magician fell to one knee, his arms crossed over his armoured chest defensively. Kuroe growled at the twist, realizing he had lost his chance to eliminate the remainder of Rena's lifepoints. His eyes moved to her, irritated by the calm look she presented him with, one that reminded Rally of his other D-Wheeler comrade.

"I end my turn" Kuroe scowled furiously.

**ELEVENTH TURN - RENA**

"Draw!" Rena called, pulling the top card of her deck from the slot, eyes wandering to it. "I release Mecha Bunny to Advance Summon Prime Material Dragon! **[ATK 2400]**"

The large orange dragon rose, its body appearing much like it consisted of flames alone to maintain its form. Rena's eyebrows remained low, continuing to watch Kuroe sternly - there was no guarantee that she had won, he could still evade defeat, even if it was just a delay to the inevitable.

"Prime Material Dragon, attack Dark Magician" she called, directing her hand to the defensive mage.

The dragon gave a roar, a sphere of fire building between its jaws as the sound spread throughout the area. Kuroe raised his Duel Disk, bringing the machine almost level with his eyes, bracing himself for the impact, the destruction of his magician. Seeing the stance, Rena's mind moved closer to the outcome of ending the duel instantly - all she needed was for Dark Magician to fall and an opportunity to strike Kuroe; that lied in Dark Valkyria. The dragon released its attack, the flaming ball smashing into the mage who resisted his inevitable destruction by seconds until his body imploded, golden shards shattering around Kuroe's field as the remains vanished.

The dragon opposite gave a low roar of victory, the first bout had shifted in Rena's favour - there was one more clash to carry out. The duellist raised her hand again, pointing at Kuroe as the sole remaining target.

"Dark Valkyria, direct attack!" she bellowed mercilessly.

A thug, Kuroe was. A coward in the face of defeat was something he wasn't. Instead of pleading for forgiveness, he glared at the Fairy monster that rose, large black metallic wings expanding as she rose from the ground, eyes fixed upon him. The humanoid creature soared across the field suddenly, appearing before Kuroe's brain could process the abrupt movement. Beads of sweat slid down his face as the creature revealed an orb of energy hovering just about her hand, mute curses launched in retaliation. The sphere hit the Duel Disk, sending a shock through the machine; Kuroe's other arm before his face protectively. His form was all that remained to protect, the bout had come to an end.

**RENA -- KUROE  
200 -- LP -- 0**

**DUEL END**

Kuroe fell to his knees, disgusted that he had lost. Rena watched without response, allowing her Duel Disk to revert to its standby position. Behind; Rally, Nerve and Taka celebrated the win, relieved that the deck Rena possessed was going to stay with its rightful owner. They cheered with relief while Rena crossed the field to the fallen Kuroe, the man raising his eyes to meet her when her shadow fell upon him.

"Is Blitz free to leave with us now? Or do you plan on scamming us again?" she asked.

Kuroe scowled at the comment, forcing himself to his feet quickly and making his way to the two doors, the only entrance to the building that the group knew of.

"Ida, Kameno. Get out here" he called.

Rena's eyebrows lowered, expecting the two to be duellists that she would have to also fight in order for Blitz's freedom to be secure. The two emerged after a minute; neither seemed concerned by the summoning, the man with a blue-purple Mohawk slipping a finger into his ear, uninterested by the call.

"What?" he moaned.

"Back off, Ida" Kuroe growled. "That guy who came by earlier, where is he?"

"He's out back" the other - Kameno - answered with a shrug.

"Get him" Kuroe commanded.

"Huh?" Kameno sounded. "What the hell are you doing? Weren't _you_ the one that said we should keep him for bait?"

"Yeah. But that plan worked too well" Kuroe replied, glancing over his shoulders at the four gathered at the base of the steps. "They're his friends. The girl's got a pretty mean deck… but I said we'd let him go if she won".

Following the confession, Kuroe shrugged his shoulders as though losing was nothing major, hoping that his companions would burst into fits of laughter at the nature of the battle. Or announce his stupidity for betting the freedom of a captive they planned to use against someone whose deck had been unknown to them. Ida scowled, rolling his eyes and biting his tongue, comments he wished to verbalize filling his mind.

"You idiot" Kameno sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, we'll head in and get him back".

He vanished, leaving a frustrated Ida who folded his arms over his chest, shooting glances at Kuroe and then the group standing in front of the threshold. His eyes wandered between each member of the gathering, inevitably falling onto Rena's Duel Disk moments after she had gathered her cards in one place, leaving them together in the deck slot.

"I wonder just how well your deck works" he mumbled. "I'd duel, but it seems I've got a damaged reputation to repair".

"'Damaged'? You're insane, how can con artists have decent reputations?" Rally growled, folding his arms over his chest whilst sneering at the concept of the thugs' reputations. Beside him, Taka chuckled light-heartedly in the hopes of calming the boy.

Ida and Kuroe fell silent, reluctant to communicate freely with the group that were meant to be victims of their scams and nothing more. Nerve stepped between Taka and Rally, hoping that he could prevent Rally from snapping at the large man behind him. Rena and the thugs watched mutely, not willing to intervene. Minutes passed in silence following Nerve's move before Kameno emerged, Blitz following with his head hanging in shame, advancing down the steps towards his friends.

"There, happy?" Kuroe scowled.

"It'll do" Nerve mumbled coldly.

"If you dare step into our territory again, you _won't_ get out so easily" Ida called. "We won't wager someone's freedom by a duel, you'll have to do a lot more".

"We have no intentions of stepping into your territory again. The only reason we came to buy the D-Wheel" Blitz scowled, shooting a glare at the trio.

"You can keep that" Kuroe chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

"We'll just do that then" Rena intervened, able to speak before Blitz could protest.

The blue-haired man turned his eyes to the girl who eyed the trio before them sternly; he inwardly questioned what could have been running through her mind, but ultimately accepted before voicing his curiosity. The trio atop the steps retreated into the building without another word, confident their message had reached the group they left, the door sliding close behind them. Blitz turned to Rena after a moment.

"Why'd you do that? I told you, a D-Wheel body alone is worthless" he inquired.

"But a D-Wheel body with the missing parts could work" Rena replied, smiling faintly at the blue-haired.

Beside her, Rally hopped vividly in order to gain the attention of the elder four in his company, the tactic working quickly.

"Shouldn't we head back before Yusei finds no-one about? There's usually one of us about and he doesn't know about Rena's D-Wheel" he suggested. "Maybe he'll wonder what's happening if he finds it and none of us are there".

"That sounds good to me" Taka called with a smirk.

The large teenager turned away, leading Rally and Nerve, both closely followed by Blitz alongside Rena. Using his position at the back to his advantage, Blitz turned to her, his expression riddled with guilt.

"Rena, I'm really sorry for causing so much grief" he sighed.

"Blitz…" Rena breathed; surprised by the shame the male clung to. "It's fine… if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a D-Wheel body, let alone a full D-Wheel".

Hoping to reassure Blitz that she truly appreciated the help he had offered - even if it was a step on a costly path - she smiled gently towards him. The move appeared effective when Blitz smiled back. Ahead of them, Rally hung onto each word the two exchanged, smiling when he felt a burst of hope in their search for a D-Wheel to carry Rena into the City they believed she originated from. His eyes remained ahead throughout the journey back to the subway entrance, pausing once they arrived at the sight and turning back to Blitz.

"Come on, Blitz. We should go check that those guys didn't hurt you" he announced.

"I was out for a large portion of my time in there, I suppose they had to do _something_ to knock me down" Blitz mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand anxiously.

"Let's go see" Rally called before turning to the other three. "Taka, Nerve, Rena, we'll be back soon. Promise".

"Be careful, you don't know how many others there could be like those guys out there. Satellite isn't safe for anyone, no matter how much they believe they're different" Nerve instructed formally.

Rally nodded and turned away, dragging Blitz after him. The trio turned to each other, making their way to the staircase descending beneath the ground level of Satellite, a hiding place superior to those exposed to Security and the other threats the breakaway island had to offer. The sunlight vanished from their views, replaced with shadows of the underground, the platform of the old subway void of the busy business it had once carried out. Nerve's eyes drifted to the D-Wheel propped against the walls - the same machine they had previously regarded.

"I'm glad that Blitz is fine" Taka spoke, ending the silence.

"Yeah, those guys aren't the type you go messing with. Especially when you're not capable of taking them on as Blitz was" Nerve added, shrugging his shoulder at the unusual reckless movements of their blue haired comrade.

"It's my fault, I should take the blame" Rena intervened. "We would have never encountered Kuroe and the others if it weren't for me and searching for a D-Wheel".

"But even if that's the case, Blitz raced back on his own. He could have stood back and taken the con as a blow, but he _wanted_ to help you because you're a friend. You didn't make him do anything, he _chose_ to fight for you" Nerve protested coolly.

Opposite them, the curtain-like walls of the hut shifted, the three catching the sight of Yusei exiting towards the D-Wheel sitting close to the edge of the platform. He glanced at them, his eyes stern as always, the cover not lifting even when he was concerned about what had happened.

"What's going on?" he queried calmly. "Did something happen?"

"Blitz found someone to sell us a D-Wheel for Rena. The problem was this guy was a thug and sold it without key components" Nerve stated. "When he went t confront the guy over it, he was captured so Rena duelled in order to get him out".

"Rena?" Yusei asked, turning his eyes to the girl. "Thank you. I appreciate you helping my friends".

Taka turned to Nerve, smirking proudly before he began to speak, ending the pause that had fallen over the group.

"Let's go check on Blitz" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Nerve answered, nodding his head.

The two retreated, heading towards the steps and out of the subway, leaving Rena and Yusei alone. Rena turned her eyes from the stairway and back to Yusei, expecting another silence that would allow him to return to his assessment of his D-Wheel. Instead, Yusei focused on her, he stepped forward while she stared, dumbfounded.

"Rena, could you wait here for a minute?" he requested.

Unable to force her answer out of her throat, Rena nodded distantly. Yusei turned his back to her and withdrew to the shelter he had exited from, leaving her alone for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. To come to terms that she and Yusei could really speak without anyone else to intervene. Yet she hadn't been able to even voice her response to his question. After a couple of minutes, Yusei reappeared, carrying an object seeming foreign to her. Her eyes observed it curiously, a component sitting in hands before his chest until he halted in front of her.

"Here, take this" he spoke. "It's a D-Wheel engine. It's mine from a long time ago, but it still works. Consider it a thank you for helping one of my friends, I appreciate it. It's all yours, so please take it".

His hands move forward, presenting the D-Wheel engine to her - a piece her machine lacked. A faint blush crossed her face while her arms shifted forward; her hands shifting beneath Yusei's in order to receive the part. Bringing it close to her chest, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Yusei…" she muttered. "Thank you. This means so much".

"Perhaps you should install it" Yusei replied. "I'm willing to give advice, but you should try to put it in yourself. I can't guarantee I'll be here throughout your D-Wheel's development".

Rena's mouth opened slightly at the claim, unsure whether or not to voice her confusion in his words. Just what did he mean? Yusei strolled past her, kneeling by the D-Wheel before she could decide what to do. Rena turned to face him, observing on one knee by the machine, she stepped towards him, feeling the faint blush beginning to burn, worrying about its opacity. She descended to her knees beside him, clutching onto the engine as she turned to him, awaiting his first instruction.

Throughout the course of the process, Yusei back to withdraw, leaving Rena to figure out what she was meant to do. Instead, the conversation shifted to why the group had been searching for a D-Wheel, Rena admitting the vision she had experienced after meeting him. The room somewhere else, the D-Wheel in the centre, Yusei listened intensely, intrigued by the revelation. As they came to the end of the discussion, footsteps echoed - the group returning as the engine had been installed. Seeing Blitz leading the group down the staircase, Yusei stood, towering over Rena who remained on her knees by the machine.

"Blitz" she mumbled.

The blue haired turned his eyes to the two, smiling meekly while the others descended behind him. Yusei turned from the group, heading towards his D-Wheel; even to his friends, he drifted away. Chasing Jack had taken over him. Allowing Yusei to leave the group to speak, Blitz made his way across to Rena.

"Rena, I'm really sorry about before. And I appreciate you helping me out back there" he muttered anxiously. The wounds of his pride remained open, exposed.

"Blitz, you don't have to keep apologizing, you did nothing wrong" Rena replied.

"I know, but I still feel responsible for everything. The others said you wagered your deck, why would you go so far?" Blitz asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're a friend. I couldn't allow them to hold you like that, you weren't a hostage and I wouldn't allow them to treat you like that" Rena answered humbly. "I'm sure that Yusei or anyone else would have done the same if they knew. Yusei really values your friendship".

"Yeah, we've noticed. Even if he doesn't openly show that, it's still true" Rally insisted, smiling brightly.

"Rena, what about your D-Wheel?" Nerve inquired.

"Well, I'm closer to getting it working than before" Rena stated with a smile.

"Huh?" Blitz sounded, shifting the spectacles sitting upon his nose, observing the underneath of the machine. "Oh? You put an engine in? I'm surprised you found one so quickly. All you need now is a CPU".

"You know what, Rena? Yusei's going to be heading out to the City soon" Taka interjected. "I think he said it's tonight, he's going to head into the City and confront Jack over what happened between them two years ago".

"'What happened two years ago'" Rena echoed, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yusei had a powerful card back then, just like Jack did - and still does" Rally answered with a nod. "But one day, Jack took the card and the first D-Wheel that Yusei put together and disappeared - he rode into the City without looking back. Yusei promised that he'd go after Jack one day and get that card back, especially when it represented our hopes and dreams for the future".

Rena listened to what Rally had to say of the past, the history between Yusei and Jack, the important details that led Yusei to his current focus on following the blonde Duel King to the City. Hearing the recollection of the past years, Rena's head lowered slightly, her eyes falling to the ground beneath, crestfallen.

'_That must mean what he meant by "can't guarantee he'll be here"…'_ she inwardly sighed.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

As the sun began to descend over Satellite, Rena entered the tent-like dwelling, finding Yusei seated before the desktop computer Rally had shown her during her first visit to the subway. Taking a moment to pull herself together, she stepped forward.

"Yusei?" she sounded meekly.

The male picked up on the sound, twisting his neck to meet the sight of the girl close by. He turned from the computer before him to face her.

"What is it, Rena?" he queried.

"Is it true that you're heading to the City tonight?" Rena asked, eyes falling towards the ground gradually.

"It is" Yusei answered with a nod.

"You're heading after Jack to get your card. And you'll stay in Neo-Domino until the next time the Maintenance Pipeline's operations come to an end, or…" Rena inquired, trailing as the though of Yusei remaining in the distant city crossed her mind.

"Time will tell. But I don't plan on abandoning my friends here" Yusei replied when the silence proved to bring an end to any continuation to the question. A moment of tense silence passed. Surprisingly, Yusei was the one to continue. "Rena, if you really are a D-Wheeler and your memories have left you, then it's a possibility that you could be from the City. Are you planning on heading there yourself?"

"I've thought about it. Maybe once I find a CPU for it, I could follow you" Rena answered.

Yusei nodded at the reply, somewhat satisfied with her reply. His eyes returned to Rena's face, eyeing her as he did every other person he came into contact with; she, on the other hand, kept her head down and gaze dup at him, in the hopes of hiding her growing blush.

"Your D-Wheel isn't finished yet. I hope it gets done quickly" he added.

"Me too. I'm intrigued by what Neo-Domino could have to offer. That is… if I don't get caught. That's the last thing I'd want" Rena mumbled. "Perhaps we could meet up".

"We could search for your memories together" Yusei replied with a nod.

Rena smiled meekly at the offer, her head lowering in order to hide the brightening blush she found herself experiencing in front of him. Instead of a verbal reply, she gave a nod of her head.

"I'd like that" she added.

Yusei's eyes wandered away, landing on the computer that displayed the time; the day had moved on and twilight was approaching. His race into the City in order to confront Jack was approaching. His lighter attitude vanished when his eyes regained the same flame they had possessed over the past days - past months, even, as his determination to face Jack over what happened had grown. With their moment over, Rena's blush began to fade, allowing her to lift her head curiously, watching Yusei's line of sight which led her to the computer, time was moving on. There were only a handful of hours left before midnight - the time at which the Maintenance Pipeline would cease its operation. That was all she knew about the plan Yusei had concocted, she would have to research herself in the future as she planned to follow him.

"Yusei…" she sighed, her brow creasing anxiously. From what she had learned about Neo-Domino and Security over the past days, she worried about the plan - even if Yusei could pull it off, doubt regarding her attempt lingered.

"It's almost time" Yusei mumbled. "Rena, when you want to cross through the Pipeline, the information is on the computer here".

Rena nodded, reluctant to take her eyes from him. The sound of voices outside began to grow, the group would no doubt want to bid farewell to Yusei before he would climb upon his D-Wheel and race off, hiding in the City until Rena could catch him up and they search the foreign land for clues about her.

"Yusei, be careful" she mumbled. "If you have trouble, I'll stand no chance. But that's not the reason I'm worried; I don't want you to get caught because you don't deserve to be caught".

"Most people that Security arrest don't deserve to be caught" Yusei sighed, turning back to her. "I want you and the others to be careful, people in Satellite aren't exempt from being arrested, if Security see you with a D-Wheel, it's likely you'll attract unwanted attention. Rally will talk about an incident a couple of nights before you arrived if you want to know".

Rena nodded, absorbing all the information Yusei had to offer, anything would be crucial. She didn't know how life in Satellite worked; she didn't know how life in Neo-Domino worked. Yusei crossed the room, halting before his crimson helmet and taking it from its seat on the table before the worn sofa. He held it under his arm as he turned back to Rena.

"I should get ready" he sounded.

* * *

**---**

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Yusei: The Maintenance Pipeline's operation will cease tonight. Now is my chance to head into the City._

_Rena: Yusei… please be careful._

_Yusei: I have a promise to keep, I won't allow myself to fall before even reaching the City. I'll fight for everyone… to recover that dream. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Escape! Nitro Warrior vs. Goyou Guardian". Ushio, you can't stand in my way._


	4. Escape! Nitro Warrior vs Goyou Guardian

******Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the Tail Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **A quick update it is, but there's a simple explanation for this uncommon phenomenon - this chapter is basically written for me. Yes, it's basically a novelization of Episode 3 when I decided to write a chapter focusing on someone else in my bid to prove that I'll do whatever I can to prevent Rena from becoming a complete Mary-Sue. The next chapter is simply a continuation of that, hopefully it won't put people off reading this, I certainly hope not. A large portion of the dialogue comes from TnKP's subtitles and I'll apologize now for the surely irritating pans between Yusei and Rena's positions. Please read and review._

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

In the moonlight, Yusei sat upon his D-Wheel outside the stairway to the subway, by his side stood Rena and Rally, each gazing at the sight of him on the machine, ready to ride away and confront the dangerous task of crossing between Satellite and the City. On the monitor before him, the unimpressive display of digital numbers in the corner of the otherwise black screen flashed to _11:15_. While in its standby position; the display from the CPU was nothing compared to the bright colours and constant measurements of speed and the duel field in a Riding Duel.

"Yusei"

Yusei's gaze fixed upon the full moon hanging over him fell, shifting to the two by his side, waiting until the moment when he would ride from the site and towards the Pipeline. Rena's face displayed the concern she held - despite the words that had been spoken to her about the operation to get the D-Wheeler into Neo-Domino. By her side, Rally smiled brightly, confident in Yusei's ability, certain that he could break through the Pipeline and race into the City without a problem. The child had been the one to speak his name; his eyes met the teenager's following the observation of the red helmet seated upon Yusei's lap. Yusei watched him step forward, the advance drawing the attention of the girl opposite.

"This is for good luck" Rally stated, holding a card out for Yusei to take.

The D-Wheeler did so, gazing upon the artwork of a yellow machine with two cannon-like arms. The text running horizontally along the top of the card spelt the name of the machine.

"This is…" Yusei muttered.

"One-Shot Booster" Rally finished.

Yusei turned to face the younger boy, observing the smile that had spread across the minor's face at the prospect of him holding onto the card that he had been handed.

"It's your favourite, right?" he asked.

"Mm-hm" Rally sounded whilst nodding. "But it's okay. Hopefully this will let you bust through the Pipeline".

A nod of the head answered Rally's hopes, his eyes brightening as he watched Yusei place the card into the deck in the holder attached to his left wrist - the device that connected to the Duel Disk sitting beneath the monitor of the D-Wheel. His hands met the edge of his helmet, holding it in place rather than lifting it, his eyes turning back to the pair by his side.

"Taka, Blitz and Nerve… where are they?" he asked, focusing more on Rally - the individual more likely to know the location of the trio.

"They're setting up the computer in the subway. We're looking out for you" the boy answered, clenching his fists enthusiastically.

Yusei nodded in response to the answer, his abilities to hack other networks among other wonders came in handy frequently. His eyes then shifted to Rena, who continued to gaze at him, worry filling her eyes.

"Yusei… be careful" she muttered.

"Rena, I'll be waiting for you in the City" Yusei stated.

As Rena gave a nod, Yusei brought the D-Wheel's engine to life, the machine roaring vividly pouring into his ears while he picked the helmet from his lap, placing it over his head. Following the preparation, he glanced at Rally again.

"That card… I'll make sure to return it" he mumbled.

"Uh-huh. Do your best out there!" Rally cheered.

The machine rushed forward, racing along the road and fading into nothing within seconds. Rena and Rally watched in awe, the boy charging forward a few steps.

"Yusei, do your best!" he echoed.

Rena's eyes continued to watch the smoke rising from the road, dust that had been kicked up from the rapid movement. Rally retreated towards her, smiling widely, his halt at her side caught her attention.

"Let's go watch with the others" he suggested gleefully.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 4 - Escape! Nitro Warrior vs. Goyou Guardian ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

Following Rally, Rena's eyes remained fixed upon the manmade hut that hopped in her sight as her body ascended and descended throughout the race towards the ragged dwelling. Rally dashed through the threshold, wasting no time in his opportunity to watch Yusei race through the Pipeline and do what seemingly no-one else in Satellite had done - pass through into the City. Rena entered the room, observing the four males crowded around the computer monitor, a handful of windows open."Rena, it's all set up. We can watch Yusei now" Rally declared optimistically.

Rena crossed the room, standing between Nerve and Rally who stood to the right of Blitz and Taka, each fixed upon the monitor which displayed Yusei's D-Wheel racing through the streets at an incredible speed.

"Yusei mentioned that the Pipeline will cease functioning tonight" she muttered. "Just how long can it stay like that?"

"He's had this planned for a long time now. I believe the Pipeline ceases for about three minutes - that's all he's got" Blitz replied, raising a finger. "If he can't make it through by then, he's in some serious trouble"."Yusei will do it! You'll see" Rally protested.

"I never said he wouldn't. I was simply explaining what we know" Blitz chuckled nervously, his hands raised defensively in the wake of Rally's fury. The young one looked up to Yusei as though he were a brother, someone too close to find fault in.

Rena glanced at him, noting the observation. Minutes ticked by, leading towards the climax at midnight; outside of the occasional comment, the room had fallen silent. What mattered was no longer socializing while they waited for the hour that would end one day and give birth to the next, but watching their friend risk his future to follow in the footsteps of someone they had held close. A friend. Someone who had stabbed them in the back.

After what felt like hours, Nerve checked his watch, reading the time as 11:56. He smirked at the display, turning the others around him.

"It's time" he declared.

Taka and Blitz mirror the grin Nerve had presented them with, Rally's eyes instead sparkling brighter than the stars shimmering from their lonely positions in outer space. All eyes turned to the monitor when a synthetic warning sounded to Yusei, each feeling their hearts pounding against the inner walls of their chests - the flight was beginning.

"Do your best, Yusei" Rally whispered once again.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

"_Warning - Further access is not approved. Turn back at once"._

Large iron barred gates and an artificial warning sounding were the defences that greeted Yusei as his D-Wheel sped along the empty street towards the large structure housing the entrance to the Maintenance Pipeline - the only physical link between Satellite and Neo-Domino City. Nothing that could stop him, he would ride through the mouth of the Pipeline and to the other side, he _would_ reach the City. Where Jack was waiting.

His eyes remained fixed upon the destination, unable to notice a Security D-Wheel rapidly approaching from his left hand side. The Security officer from the incident a number of nights ago - the one Yusei had touched upon while speaking with Rena - one Ushio Tetsu rammed the crimson D-Wheel, temporarily knocking it off course. The action that surprised the D-Wheeler was not enough to faze him, a mere additional intensive for him to push forward, the machine shooting forward. Ushio's vehicle mirrored the speed in seconds, racing beside Yusei who eyed him sternly.

"So we meet again, scum" the officer snorted. "This isn't somewhere a punk like you belongs. Get lost!"

Refusing to heed to the authoriser's words, Yusei's hand tightened around the handgrip attached to the right arm of the D-Wheel, racing further ahead. Ushio snarled at the speed, a rebellious and reckless rider, he was chasing nothing more - this was something he had been prepared for. He eyed the teenager speeding ahead, attempting to analyze the movements of the younger rider, quick to realize the truth - he was aiming to surpass the defensives set against Satellite. His thick eyebrows lifted, creating ripples along his 's D-Wheel proceeded without hesitation, challenging the two tollgates accompanied by three barriers placed adjacent along the road. Neither wave could stand against the vehicle that smashed through, knocking the central barrier from the ground and snapping the feeble tollgate arms with minimal damage to the D-Wheel itself. Yusei bent forward to avoid the debris, throwing his weight backwards in order to assist the D-Wheel in the impossible lift from the ground. The machine soared over the tall barred gates as though gravity was no longer a concept. Ushio gazed at the stunt, dumbfounded as the machine hit the ground, the tires spitting sparks as they bounced against the concrete, resuming their spins against the ground. Unable to risk losing the rebellious D-Wheeler, Ushio immediately regained his composure, yelling his orders down the microphone installed in his helmet.

"Control, open the Transfer Station's fence, quick!" he commanded sharply.

The barrier parted, two halves sliding apart, granting the officer access to the usually prohibited area, a place where only those who required entering could. The officer raced through, chasing Yusei through the large corridor between two sections of the massive stations. Ushio grimaced at the distance between his vehicle and Yusei's, there was no sign of the runaway even glancing back to acknowledge the officer was still chasing him.

"Damn that punk, he ain't getting away" Ushio declared.

The straight race came to an end when Yusei's D-Wheel turned; positioning itself for the sharp turn he had chosen to take. The machine vanished for a number of seconds while Ushio followed, abruptly pulling his weight to the side in order to turn his machine to follow the crimson fugitive. His lips twitched, his jaws clenched fiercely, there was a duty he possessed in being an officer of Security - he had to protect the people of Neo-Domino, keep those in Satellite in line. If he couldn't bring Yusei's flight to an end, then he would fail that duty. A failure he was not willing to face, his large hands gripped the handgrips of his D-Wheel tighter, forcing the machine to move even quicker.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

"Security is hot on his trail!" Blitz announced, sounding what each watching could see.

"Yusei, keep going!" Taka yelled, balling his hand into a determined fist.

To their right; Nerve, Rena and Rally watched on, each feeling as nervous as their companions. There was a limited amount of time for Yusei to reach the other end of the Pipeline, with Ushio behind him, that task had become far more difficult than the group had believed. The task itself was one seemingly impossible, their hearts were gradually sinking, praying mutely that he could pull it off before Ushio could bring him to a halt and escort him to the Detention Centre in Neo-Domino - a place Rally knew all too well. The boy scratched the skin by the Marker that had been burned onto his skin anxiously; Rena glanced at the action in the corner of her eye. Without knowing Yusei and his abilities long, she fretted more than the males, those more familiar with Yusei as a person, more familiar with just what he could achieve. Her eyebrows twitched anxiously, watching the scene displayed on the monitor.

'_He hasn't even reached the Pipeline, yet Security is already behind him, chasing him'_ she thought, eyes fixed upon the crimson D-Wheel. _'Is this what he was warning me about? To be prepared if I were to face a threat like this?'_A tense silence gripped the room again, all bar the constant bleeping from the computer that proved they still had a signal from Yusei. Rally inclined forward in order to maintain a decent view of the display, silently pleading to Yusei to keep going, to not give up, to do his best; just as he insisted.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Pipeline Transfer Station**

Ushio chuckled following the proposal that crossed his mind - he and Yusei had duelled through their D-Wheels a number of nights before, the match ending in a shock defeat for the officer. A grudge had been forged, a vow to take him down. He would redeem himself and present Yusei as his contribution to protecting the citizens of the City; proof that he was capable of handling the task handed to him.

"I'd say this is a perfect place to use my Special Pursuit Deck" he declared, raising his hand. "Field Magic, imposed activation. Speed World!"

The tip of the officer's finger touched the monitor on his D-Wheel; a display of the Magic card appeared, shifting the display from the circular pattern that had shone for the past minutes beneath the words **"DUEL MODE"** to the field of Duel Monsters. Beneath the red spaces that marked his field, a meter with twelve hollow spaces beside three letters: **SPC**. The Speed Counter display - a feature for Riding Duels, just as the one he had just thrown the gauntlet for. From the machine, a synthetic voice spoke, announcing the challenge had been declared.

"_Duel Mode. Auto-Pilot, standby"._

The purple aura that was Speed World expanded, reaching far beyond Yusei's D-Wheel, forcing the Magic card to appear on his monitor, beneath the clock installed at the top reading 11:57.

"What?" Yusei sounded in surprise to the forced acceptance.

Before him, the Duel Disk positioned in its standby position rose as though it had come to life, the CPU uttered the same words as those Ushio's had, bringing the field into view.

"Hah, how's _that_?" Ushio laughed triumphantly. "This thing's such a wonder that it even draws opponents into the Field Magic when linked with Speed World. I dunno where you plan on going but if you wanna get any further, it'll be through me! _Duel!_"

**DUEL START  
YUSEI -- USHIO  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
0 -- SPC -- 0**

**FIRST TURN - USHIO**

"I'll go first" Ushio asserted, drawing from the deck holder attached to his wrist. "I summon Gate Blocker **[DEF 2000]** in defence mode!"

After laying the card onto the field horizontally, a light shot from the D-Wheel, revealing a large rectangular shield in front of Yusei, an eye staring at the field before it as its body converted to a blue colour to show its defensive nature. The sudden appearance of the guard stunned Yusei, forcing his D-Wheel to turn slightly as though he had lost control of the machine, his head lowering as though he was expecting an impact to follow.

"Then I place a card face-down to end my turn" Ushio continued, smirking at the reaction to the monster's arrival. His opponent was ignorant of his new cards, a deck given to him specially to take on the Satellite rider.

**SECOND TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
0 -- SPC -- 1**

During the Standby Phase of a player's turn during a Riding Duel, a Speed Counter was ordinarily added onto the total a rider possessed, when Yusei's remained at zero, he sounded his surprise, unable to fathom why the number hadn't altered.

"Hey brat; your Speed Counters aren't increasing, are they?" Ushio taunted, continuing to smirk elatedly, drawing Yusei's attention, the younger duellist gazing over his shoulder at the officer. "Well, you see… Normally when the Field Magic Speed World is activated, our Speed Counters would rise by one apiece during our Standby Phases. But if Gate Blocker is face-up on the field, you won't be affected by Speed World! Which means all of your Speed Spells…"

"…Are blocked off from me" Yusei finished calmly.

"Hah. That fellow is a monster that makes a major impact on the balance of a duel and a real killer that's got a restriction on its use" Ushio added, persistent to draw out the confrontation as long as possible, anything to avoid allowing Yusei to escape and humiliate him once again. "But my deck is a special one with Gate Blocker at its full disposal by special privilege from Security. You're not gonna be escaping from me now!"

"So, this is your _authority_, is it?" Yusei mumbled, racing on despite the barrier before him.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

In the corner of the computer monitor, the time flashed to 0:00, immediately switching to a countdown of three minutes. The five watching showed their shock at the conversion, concerns for their friend and his limited time to duel in crossing their faces.

"It's twelve o'clock now!" Taka affirmed.

"And he's only got three minutes, to boot" Blitz added, tucking his head between his shoulders. "He's going to get himself caught _while_ duelling at this rate".

"Yusei! Bust down that stupid wall!" Rally cried, raising his clenched fists.

Rena's mouth hung open slightly while listening to the words each of the others - with the exception of Nerve over her shoulder - shouted, even to Yusei directly. They were calling to him even while he couldn't hear what they had to say, the distant entreaties for Yu to triumph stunned her. Her eyes shifted to the monitor, revisiting the centre of attention - the race that had become a duel; a fight for liberation from Satellite.

'_If he has people like these backing him… then perhaps that will help in pushing him through to the opposite end'_ she inwardly pondered, shunning the additional words the males in the room exchanged.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Pipeline Transfer Station**

Yusei glared at the being before him, a floating defence that was holding him back from his potential, trying to restrain him just as the lack of a surface link between the City and the breakaway region prevented a crossing less dangerous than the underground passage offered. Just like the laws that excluded a real life for those in Satellite, left in a place because fate had cruelly placed them in an unfortunate position. It was that kind of circumstance that pushed Yusei forward.

"I don't like this…" he muttered, eyes fixed upon the Gate Blocker hovering in front of him. No matter how fast he would go, there was no hope in losing the creature. But what he saw wasn't the monster Ushio had laid onto the field against him - what he saw… was Jack. Standing there, smug, grinning over his shoulder at the man he had left behind, taking that precious card with him. If Yusei couldn't penetrate the obstacle before him, he would never be able to oppose the blonde that he had called friend for years and regain his card. "I don't like this one bit… I'll… _press forward!_"

His foot tapped the pedal beneath his boot, his hand tightening around the throttle, the D-Wheel accelerating, breaking away from Ushio and racing blindly ahead. Even without the ability to see the destination, Yusei proved his determination to fight on, race ahead to the place he aimed for.

"My turn! I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]**!" he called.

The humanoid creature skated through the sky blue portal that granted it access to the battlefield, stretching its limbs as it presented itself, body clothed in grey armour, eyes shielded by goggles.

"Hah. That's the thing that could double its attack power during the battle in the turn it's summoned, right?" Ushio asked smugly in response to the creature's summoning. "But you're thinking too small. Even with that, it doesn't hold a candle to Gate Blocker's defence power".

The warrior's attack power doubled, reaching a total 200 points lower than an amount necessary to equal Gate Blocker's defence. Yusei, however, wasn't focused on the stats of the creatures; instead, he held another card, eyeing it silently.

'_Rally, I'm using your good-luck charm…'_ he mutely declared.

The card fell from his field of view, glancing somewhat over his shoulder at any attempt Ushio would make in catching him up.

"Next, I Special Summon One-Shot Booster **[ATK 0]** from my hand!" he called.

The light from a portal matching the one Speed Warrior passed through revealed the small yellow machine that Rally had handed Yusei and its lack of attack power.

"Battle!" Yusei commanded, observing the three monsters ahead of him.

One-Shot Booster and Speed Warrior rose high above, the humanoid creature flipping its body around while the machine positioned itself, its cannon arms aimed at Gate Blocker. Speed Warrior descended upon the stance, its feet connecting to the tops of the arms, ready for the weaker monster's ability to proceed. The two arms shot off, dragging the warrior with them, who rode gracefully towards the battlefield.

"I release One-Shot Booster!" Yusei announced during the flight.

"Aha, going that far, are we?" Ushio asked as Speed Warrior dove manually, the arms of the yellow machine vanishing in the billowing smoke.

"One-Shot Booster's release is worth it" Yusei commented, eyeing the officer behind him. The effect triggered would destroy an opposing monster - in the current situation; Gate Blocker - while it battled with a Normal Summoned monster. That much, Ushio was unaware of. Speed Warrior dove at the defensive monster at an incredible rate, leaving Yusei nothing more to say while Ushio's head rose.

"You're thinking too small. Even if you destroy Gate Blocker, it has a high defensive power" he called. "The damages' come rebounding back to you too"."Even so…" Yusei mumbled.

Following the discussion over the battle, Speed Warrior flipped again, thrusting his right foot forward, smashing into Gate Blocker and vanishing in the following explosion, smoke trailing from the confrontation while Gate Blocker shattered in a shower of golden holographic lights. Yusei turned his head away from the blast, observing the aftermath in the corner of his eye. The sacrifice was necessary, a clear path lay ahead of him, the D-Wheel racing forward along it.

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
3800 -- LP -- 4000**

A corner forced him to turn in order to locate the next target in the maze of the Transfer Station, heading in the direction of the Pipeline's mouth.

"Rally, thanks to you, I can… press on forward" Yusei spoke, as though the child were standing beside him or hanging over his shoulder. The boy that was by him in spirit.

The corridor came to an end when the D-Wheel raced off the edge, soaring over the empty air before descending gracefully to the entrance of the Pipeline, sparks flying from the base of the vehicle, racing in without hesitation, time was short as it was.

"That damn punk!" Ushio growled, lifting his D-Wheel from the upper level and diving in the same manner. "You honestly plan on escaping from Satellite? You just don't know your place, scum!"

The D-Wheel hit the ground, leaping forward to level itself with the centre of the Pipeline entry, racing into the tunnel meant for trash and nothing more - quite fitting for the Satellite duellist to fall in such a place. Around them, the purple glow of Speed World was replaced with the mustard yellow lining of the Pipeline's interior, a straight ride towards the end where the hatch Yusei planned to use in order to race through the Neo-Domino's end would be.

"Humph, you ain't running away" Ushio mumbled, his voice echoing in the large tunnel. "I activate the Trap card, Broken Blocker!" The card lifted, revealing its identity to match the name Ushio had stated. A light emitted from it, dashing forward and creating two copies of the Gate Blocker that had just fallen. "Broken Blocker can be activated when a monster in defence mode with a defence power higher than its attack is destroyed as a result of battle. Then, it Special Summons two monsters with the same name as the destroyed monster from me deck. See that? This is what you call authority!"

"I place two cards face-down to end my turn" Yusei called, holding the pair up while speaking, laying one each side of his D-Wheel.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

The short-lived relief of the defensive monster's destruction had descended beneath the despair of learning two more had appeared in its place. Blitz's eyes wandered to the monitor, watching the counter drop to seconds less than two minutes.

"Two minutes left. What are you going to do, Yusei?" he sighed.

"Don't worry! Yusei can turn things on their head, I'm sure" Rally protested.

"But, he's already down to just two minutes! That's way slower than when he simulated it!" Taka argued.

Rena and Nerve watched the three argue about the situation; unable to believe that Yusei was going to fail, but at the same time, unable to convince themselves he could make it in the limited time remaining. Rena watched Taka and Blitz as they attempted to inject logic into Rally's belief in Yusei, blinking uneasily and hoping these events were uncommon. Life in Satellite was certainly lively though. Her eyes moved back to the monitor, eyebrows falling to the tops of her sockets, even if it seemed impossible, she had to believe. If Yusei couldn't break through, she stood no chance.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Maintenance Pipeline**

"It's my turn" Ushio asserted, grinning bitterly.

**THIRD TURN - USHIO**

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
3800 -- LP -- 4000  
0 -- SPC -- 2**

"I summon Gorogoll **[ATK 1350]** in attack mode!"

A large black sphere emerged on Ushio's field; two piercing red eyes and a small pointed yellow nose were all that separated it from an inanimate orb.

"Go, Gorogoll! Death Flat!" Ushio yelled.

The ball bounced forward, rolling furiously behind Yusei and his lone monster. The D-Wheeler glanced over his shoulder, gazing in surprise at the large monster charging behind him. Speed Warrior, too, glanced back, seconds before it was crushed and eradicated from the field, leaving Yusei with no monsters left.

"There. There. There. There. Nowhere to run now!" Ushio shouted triumphantly.

There was nothing left to the turn, without even verbally announcing the end of his move, the chance closed. The number of Speed Counters on his monitor rose by one.

**FOURTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
3350 -- LP -- 4000  
0 -- SPC -- 3**

"My turn" Yusei called, pulling the top card of his deck from the pile, smirking seconds afterwards. "Here it is… I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron! **[ATK 1300]**"

Onto the field, a short humanoid compiled of metal limbs and orange armour appeared; fragments of its robotic arms and legs visible between its plates of armour. Around its neck hung a white scarf, the ends draped by two engines on its back, both which would be activated by the cord at the bottom of its torso armour.

"Next, I open the Permanent Trap, Angel Lift!" Yusei added, pushing down on the control to activate the face-down card.

"What? The way this is shaping up, I'd say…" Ushio gasped, staring in disbelief at the opposing field.

"This can Special Summon a monster with a level of two or lower from your Cemetery in attack mode" Yusei elucidated, the targeted monster leaping through a golden aura that collapsed into stars as it emerged. "Come now! Level two monster; Speed Warrior!"

Almost automatically, Junk Synchron pulled the cord hanging by its leg, the two engines on its back spluttering to life, beginning the process that lit its body. Its form transformed into a number of lights that then reappeared as green rings for Speed Warrior to pass through.

"Tuning Junk Synchron together with Speed Warrior!" Yusei called, eyes meeting the sight of two monsters joining together in the process of tuning, Speed Warrior's form fading into little more than its outline and the stars representing its level hovering in the path. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_" By him, the thin stream of light expanded suddenly, lighting the Pipeline with the brightness of the summoning."_Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

The being that emerged was much like an upgraded Speed Warrior, a being bearing purple armour that covered its entire form. Its large knuckles possessed a metal piece mirroring the knuckle-dusters in the human world of fighting, the same scarf that had been wrapped around Junk Synchron's neck remained - a sign that Junk Synchron was the only Tuner capable of summoning the monster. Its gleaming red eyes shone as it presented its usual stance, a punch forward to an invisible enemy. Before Yusei even commanded anything from the creature, it leapt back as gracefully as Speed Warrior had, the exhausts on its back ejecting the flames of power as it dove behind Gorogoll."Scrap Fist!" Yusei commanded loudly.

The warrior pulled its arm back, delivering the fatal blow to the large sphere. The knuckle-duster connected with the rolling ball, provoking a light to shine and its form to collapse, eliminating the large creature between the racing D-Wheels, the gap growing as Ushio's dropped behind from the damage - almost enough to cost him one of his Speed Counters.

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
3350 -- LP -- 3050**

"Humph, I see what you have planned" the officer scoffed. "This is where things are going to get interesting. My turn!"

**FIFTH TURN - USHIO**

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
3350 -- LP -- 3050  
0 -- SPC -- 4**

After drawing the card from his deck, Ushio smirked at the result; he could fight fire with fire. His eyes moved ahead as he readied the card for its placement on the field.

"I summon Jutte Knight! **[ATK 700]**" he declared, laying the monster in attack position between his defensive Gate Blockers, the short man depicted on the card materialized on his field.

"A Tuner?" Yusei asked, astonished by the twist of events.

"Sure is" Ushio called. "I can Synchro Summon too, you know. Here goes!" The container on the short man's back began to glow, an aura that enveloped its entire form. The light raced forward, the right Gate Blocker rising from its place alongside its twin in order to become a part of the tuning process. The stars began to form the green rings for the Gate Blocker to pass through, a line of glimmering stars for each of its levels shining inside of the being as it hovered between the barriers. "Tuning Jutte Knight with Gate Blocker. _Shinkuro Shoukan!_ Goyou Guardian! **[ATK 2800]**"

The monster appeared as a large white-skinned man wearing a large black wig, red patterns painted around his eyes that matched the over vest he wore. From it, black sleeves covered his arms; trousers of the same colour covered his legs and between them hung a piece of armour depicting what seemed to be the sun with rays pouring from it. Upon his back, a large blue sack while his other possession was the large whip in his hands, a metallic end that caught Yusei's eye, his head rising at the sight of the beast.

"Take a good look. This is authority for you" Ushio proudly announced. "Go! Goyou Lariat!"

The whip raced from the man's hand after a stunt similar to lassoing it like a cowboy's rope, the metallic end connecting with Junk Warrior's chest, destroying it instantly."And that's not the best part!" Ushio called gleefully, his voice raising to a tone higher than usual. Junk Warrior returned to the field, restricted by the rope that had destroyed it coiled around its body dozens of times. "When Goyou Guardian destroys an opponent's monster, it can negate that destruction and steal control of it! And, it's at this time, that a monster will go to defence mode. Your monster is _mine!_"

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
2850 -- LP -- 3050**

A blue aura conquered Junk Warrior's form as its defensive stat of 1300 became its current position. Yusei glared at Ushio behind him, he was without a monster once again, his usual Synchro monster turned against him through the effect of the enemy and still unable to gain Speed Counters because of the lone Gate Blocker in front of him. There was only a hundred seconds before his flight to Neo-Domino would end prematurely - he was running out of options and out of time.

"Heh, my Speed Counters are at four" Ushio stated smugly. "Alright, I'll just keep piling on the heat. I activate a Speed Spell from my hand; Sonic Buster!"

From the card, a pink aura lunged at Goyou Guardian, connecting with the monster's chest and then engulfing it in a sphere aura of the colour, Yusei glanced back once again.

"You used a Speed Spell, I see" he muttered, still unable to use any of his own.

"Yeah, it's only natural for a D-Wheeler" Ushio taunted. "This card can inflict damage equal to half the attack power of one monster on the field to your lifepoints". The light reverted to a smaller orb in front of Goyou Guardian's chest which then stretched across the distance between the monster and Yusei, engulfing the D-Wheeler in the stream for a couple of seconds. "Which would be an even half of Goyou Guardian's 2800 attack power; 1400 damage!"

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
1450 -- LP -- 3050**

"Next, I activate another Sonic Buster from my hand!"

The process repeated, the sphere of energy shooting from the fearsome Synchro monster, this time pouring into Yusei's abdomen, his lifepoints falling sharply to an amount next to nothing.

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
50 -- LP -- 3050**

The D-Wheel sharply slowed, falling back to level with Ushio, another link in a chain of disasters that plagued the young D-Wheeler, each chipping away at his chances of passing through the Pipeline and confronting Jack, something he had been working for months to seize.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

"Yusei!" Rena called after witnessing the sudden drop in Yusei's life points.

"Oh, not good! Hey!" Taka bellowed, leaning closer to the monitor.

"Yusei's tied with him" Blitz added.

In the corner of the screen, the countdown had dropped to 1:27 - less than half the amount of time the others spoke of Yusei planning to pass through the Pipeline in. A chill ran down Rena's spine when she noticed the numbers, feeling what she could only guess Rally always felt as he cheered for Yusei from the sidelines. Doubt crept into her, fear accompanying it - Yusei was going to fall and head to Neo-Domino through Security, not how he had planned. Inside her, a screaming for the D-Wheeler to succeed sounded - not for her to assess her chances of crossing over anymore, but for _his_ sake.

"Yusei…" she muttered, eyes locking onto the screen.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Maintenance Pipeline**

"That's what you get. You won't be getting away from here" Ushio taunted smugly. "You just aren't gonna defeat my deck with your scumbag deck".

The shadow of the helmet extending forward shadowed Yusei's eyes as Junk Warrior and Goyou Guardian continued to hover above where he had been before the massive loss of lifepoints; Ushio's words were mere insults against his cards. Cards he had collected from the worst of sites for them to end up, insults he wasn't about to allow the officer to get away with uttering.

"All you ever say is 'scum', over and over again…" he muttered. "Don't you know any _other_ words?"

"What?" Ushio scoffed.

**SIXTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
50 -- LP -- 3050  
5 -- SPC -- 5**

"It's my turn" Yusei spoke, his eyes emerged from the veil created by his fringe. "I summon the Tuner monster. Nitro Synchron! **[ATK 300]**"

A large pump-like creature emerged, arms and legs extending from what seemed like a large can with a pressure meter atop its form.

"Again with the Tuners?" Ushio asked, unimpressed by the weak monster. "There aren't even any monsters to perform the Synchro with. Delaying the inevitable, you freaking scumbag?"

"Its right here" Yusei answered without even glancing at the officer by his side. "I activate a Speed Spell! Dash Pilfer!"

"Impossible! You don't have any Speed Counters, so how can you use a Speed Spell?" Ushio yelled in shock.

"I have Speed Counters" Yusei answered, smirking while keeping his eyes focused ahead.

"What?" Ushio asked, yelling out in horror when he noticed the Trap card displayed in Yusei's Graveyard on his monitor. "_Slip-Stream?!_ That's it. Back then!" The scene of his Sonic Blaster's activation replayed in Ushio's mind, the addition of the Trap card he had missed emerging. "Ack! You mean that Speed Spell triggered it?"

"That's right. I was waiting for you to use your Speed Spell" Yusei called, finally looking at the opponent beside him. "This card, Slip-Stream, can be activated when my opponent uses a Speed Spell if my own Speed Counters are fewer than my opponent's Speed Counters. On my next turn, it makes my Speed Counters the same as my opponent's".

With the explanation of his Slip-Stream trap finished, Yusei increased the speed of his D-Wheel, racing ahead of Ushio who rose furiously in his own machine, glaring hatefully at the younger duellist."Damn him! How dare he still mock me with all of his scummy cards!" he bellowed furiously before forcing his machine forward and after Yusei.

"Dash Pilfer, release Junk Warrior!" Yusei commanded.

A ray of light expanded from the card, reaching across to the hostage Junk Warrior who was swiftly released from the rope that bound him to Goyou Guardian and allowing it to return to attack mode, leaping back to Yusei's side.

"Dash Pilfer can be activated when I have four or more Speed Counters" Yusei explained once his creature returned to his field. "It gains control of one face-up defence mode monster on my opponent's side of the field".

A distance ahead of them, the end of the Pipeline's section stood; the hatch that would allow Yusei to pass through to the other end and out of the garbage's path remained open. Ushio gasped when he realized just what Yusei had been aiming for.

"Now I get it! So, that's where he had his sights set!" he called."Seems you've realized" Yusei commented; smirking at the officer's delayed comprehension. "The trash will come flowing in soon. You should give up".

"Y-You've gotta be kidding!" Ushio stammered, almost laughing at the audacity in Yusei trying to convince him to surrender when he was the one on the verge of victory. "Now you're provoking me just because you're about to lose?" His D-Wheel raced forward, quickly closing the gap between the two, while Yusei focused elsewhere.

"Let's do this!" he called.

The arrow in meter atop Nitro Synchron's form began to shift, sliding across to the opposite end and the top of its measurement. Yusei raced ahead beneath the two monsters, leaving Ushio behind once again.

"Another Synchro Summon?" he queried.

"Tuning Nitro Synchron together with Junk Warrior!" Yusei declared while the small Tuner restructured itself into the rings for Junk Warrior to hover within.

"_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!_ **[ATK 2800]**" **[2]**

The large muscular green and black monster emerged, horns protruding from its head, shoulders and the back of its neck. A Synchro monster with attack power equalling Goyou Guardian's, something that wouldn't fall prey to its ability, instead would fight with its own.

"Nitro Warrior increases its attack power by 1000 points if it battles an opposing monster in the same turn I've used a Speed Spell".

"What now?" Ushio called.

"Nitro Warrior!" Yusei yelled to his Synchro monster, watching the three openings in its back spit flames. "Smash him, Dynamite Knuckle!"

The large creature dove forward, bringing its fists ahead of its body and slamming them into Goyou Guardian's chest, destroying the creature instantly. Behind the scene, Ushio growled with disgust at the turnaround, glaring at the scene ahead where his field consisted of one monster to defend his lifepoints against the immense Synchro monster.

"How dare you do that" he seethed.

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
50 -- LP -- 2050  
5 -- SPC -- 4**

"What's more…" Yusei persisted, unwilling to hear Ushio's swearing for revenge. "This is its Monster effect. When Nitro Warrior destroys an opposing monster by battle, it can switch an opponent's defence mode monster to attack mode and battle it".

Ushio's eyes widened at the sight of his Gate Blocker's markings becoming orange, it had been forced into an offensive position with only 100 attack points to fight against Nitro Warrior with."What kind of effect is this?" he questioned uneasily.

"Nitro Warrior's attack power returns to 2800, but it's _more_ than enough to utterly demolish your Gate Blocker" Yusei added, completely ignoring every word Ushio uttered.

"Why, you…" Ushio growled, lowering his head slightly, bracing himself for defeat.

Nitro Warrior lunged forward, ploughing its fist against the wall-like monster, a punch strong enough to bend its usual shape into a curve before it imploded. Ushio yelled out from behind as his lifepoints fell, the word **"DEFEAT"** flashing on the monitor.

**YUSEI -- USHIO  
50 -- LP -- 0**

**DUEL END**

The Security D-Wheel fell to a defiant halt, tumbling to the ground, dragging Ushio with it. Yusei raced on ahead without paying any attention to the disappearing holograms, he still had a mission to carry out - one that he could still fail.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

The group of five cheered at the sight of Ushio's D-Wheel crashing to the ground, sounding their relief that Yusei had emerged victorious from the bout; practically discarding the lurking danger from their minds.

"He did it!" they called in unison.

"He won the duel" Nerve added proudly.

"Wait guys, look!" Rena called, pointing to the time in the corner of the monitor. The numbers that had decreased over the past minutes finally hit 0:00. "He's out of time!"

"Hurry up, Yusei" Blitz commanded.

"The maintenance hatch is closing" Taka stated.

"_Yusei!_" Rally cried desperately, praying that Yusei would not fail in crossing to the other side after such a fearsome duel where he had risked everything. He yearned desperately for Yusei to recover the card that was rightfully his.

Rena began to chew on her lip, also impatiently waiting to watch Yusei slide through the hatch before it could close and trap him in the Pipeline about to resume its usual operation.

"Come on, Yusei" she breathed anxiously.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Satellite****」****- Maintenance Pipeline**

Ahead of the speeding D-Wheel, the hatch began to close, a green rounded door sliding towards the bottom of the Pipeline. Close by, the large gates holding back the trash slid apart, throwing the debris into the channel, shocking Yusei when large appliances tumbled towards him. The machine dodged each piece flying towards it, like a craft in a meteor field without any assistance standing by in the worst-case scenario; the surge of junk thickened, forcing Yusei to the edge where he assessed the oncoming appliances, coming up with one chance of evading the large items. His D-Wheel continued to move towards the curve leading towards the upper half of the tunnel, unbelievably riding out of the line of fire and along the roof in a complete loop along the pipe's interior lining.

The machine returned upright on the ground after the stunt ended, sliding harshly along the ground as though avoiding a low ceiling when a large chest of drawers flew directly at it. Sparks flew from the tires that struggled to continued ahead with the main body inches from the ground, Yusei fixing his eyes on the closing hatch - his one chance to cross through to the City entering its final seconds. The machine skilfully slid through the opening within seconds before it sealing completely, milliseconds later and its crescent-shaped top would have collided with the barrier.

The sound of garbage pouring through thickly roared through the connecting tunnel, Yusei continued without looking back. There was no longer time to look back at the region he had departed from, he was about to enter a City where the future was what mattered and memories served little purpose other than to harm those who looked back.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

"Where's Yusei?" Taka called fretfully.

Following the end of the duel, Yusei's signal had disappeared amongst the garbage he had manoeuvred through, each of the group watching fearing the worst when there was nothing to confirm that he had passed through.

"I can't tell. Nothing's responding" Blitz muttered in a downcast tone, his fingers hovering over the keyboard sitting before the silent screen.

"Does that mean…" Rena sighed.

"Don't worry!" Rally interjected, upbeat regardless of the mood. "Knowing Yusei, he made it without a hitch!"

"But…" Taka protested.

"That looked like some challenge… even for someone as experienced as Yusei" Rena murmured, closing her eyes.

The other side of Nerve; Blitz also closed his eyes, lowering his head as though he couldn't watch the monitor for any sign of failure. Words ended and silence hung for seconds until a genuine bleeping sounded from the machine. All eyes gathered on the red dot that represented the signal racing through the separate compartment of the Pipeline - they had confirmed the traverse. Hearts rose from the pits they had threatened to fall into, the group sounding their relief, Rally continuing beyond the gasps of awe

"He _did_ make it!" the child pronounced positively.

"Yusei really made it through there" Taka echoed, his tight fists staying close to his chest.

"Yeah, he sure is something" Blitz emitted proudly.

Rally glanced over his shoulder, eyes meeting Rena's who looked back with a relieved smile. Rally's eyes glittered at the girl - another who had sworn to travel in the direction of Neo-Domino City, another that would walk a lonely path of liberation. She nodded when she recognized the inspiration shining in Rally's eyes, knowing how the younger was set on assisting her in completing the D-Wheel that sat motionless outside the dwelling. A CPU remained absent. And only that.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Maintenance Pipeline Entrance**

The crimson D-Wheel, free of the Maintenance Pipeline, shot out of the tunnel, soaring beneath the full moon that illuminated the sky overhead. The front tire rose, allowing the back to take the brunt of the rough landing once gravity brought the machine back to the concrete ground. The front sank at the beginning of a short bridge linking two sections of the structure; a path leading Yusei directly out of the large building and into the night once again, the streets lit by lampposts at the edge of the roads, artificial lights that he had witnessed shimmering on the horizon in the twilight hours like a dream around him.

A highway close by caught his attention, forcing him to slow the machine instantly, sparks lighting the rear tire until the D-Wheel came to a complete halt. With his D-Wheel stationary, Yusei removed his helmet, the upper spikes of his hair bouncing back to their usual position while his eyes rose to the higher road, meeting the sight of a tall blonde man attired in a white riding suit, two grey stripes running down the shirt matching the shoulder pads. The large collar consisted of a purple colour similar to that of Junk Warrior's armour, a black collar around his neck sat at the base of his throat just above the partially open jacket.

"Jack…"

"It's been a while, Yusei" the blonde Duel King chuckled.

Their eyes locked fiercely, a mute war of glares holding feelings long dormant, the images of Jack that had pushed Yusei close to his limits in the Pipeline repeated in the younger's mind, his sapphire eyes possessing the stern glare that he was known for - hiding the emotions that he held. The scars that had reopened. Their long-awaited reunion had finally transpired.

* * *

**---**

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Jack: Yusei, you've finally appeared in the City._

_Yusei: Jack…_

_Jack: Have you come for your card? We'll duel to see the true hands that should hold Stardust Dragon._

_Yusei: I will regain Stardust. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Fated Showdown! Stardust VS Red Demon's". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**---**

**[1] **"Clustering stars, will call upon a new force! Become the light its shinces upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

**[2] **"Clustering minds, will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"


	5. Fated Showdown! Stardust VS Red Demons

******Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the Tail Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **Another novelization chapter using TnKP's subtitles just to end the current focus on Yusei's escape from Satellite. The next chapter will return to Rena and move the story on, so thank you for your patience and I'll do my best on the next chapter. Please read and review._

* * *

**---**

**Yusei / Jack -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Streets**

The silence felt like a foreign concept to Yusei's ears after almost a full hour of his D-Wheel's engine roaring throughout his ride from the subway he had used as a hideout to the point he had arrived at - finally, Neo-Domino. And before Jack. The greeting was close to what the other expected of their formerly close friend; Yusei glaring coldly at the Duel King, the blonde smirking smugly at his success following his escape from Satellite some time before. The blond closed his eyes after moments of silence, opening them up once they were blindly aligned with the full moon that drifted over the distant sight of Satellite.

"As soon as I looked at the moon, I had a feeling you would be coming here" Jack claimed. The explanation for his instinct was simple - the night he had passed through the Pipeline was also one lit by a full moon. "How many years has it been?"

"Two" Yusei answered bluntly, his eyes unmoving, his expression the same following the removal of his helmet.

"Two, huh?" Jack echoed thoughtfully, lowering his eyes to Yusei and the D-Wheel on the road beneath, observing the physical features of the machine curiously. "You've built quite the D-Wheel there. That's not surprising".

"You did ride off with the one I built before, after all" Yusei replied calmly, despite the nature of the discussion - the betrayal he had suffered, what more there was to the story.

Jack smirked at the statement, allowing his eyes to rise again, as though looking to the moon that held his inspiration, even in the darker days of living amongst rubble in Satellite. Days of another life, a distant past.

"A King never lets a chance slip him by" he commented.

"Where is it now?" Yusei asked following a pause.

"It's obviously already broken" Jack replied after his eyes fell back to Earth, to Yusei.

Yusei's fist tightened by his leg, rage building inside of him. Two years before their reunion, he had spent much of his time constructing the vehicle, pouring blood, sweat and tears into something the group hoped would carry their dreams. For it to have been demolished so brutally, so quickly…

"What about my card?" he growled, sounding his anger for the first time in months. What if something had happened to the beloved card snatched from him in Jack's bid to cross into the City?

"Stardust Dragon, you mean?" Jack inquired, continuing to smirk before his arm shifted.

His right arm hung before him temporarily before revealing the Synchro monster card to Yusei, it still existed; it was in the same condition as the day it he had lost it to the blonde. Despite his previous ire, Yusei gave no response to the dragon's existence, still in Jack's possession. A moment passed where his eyes focused on the distant card, held between the fore- and middle fingers of the renowned Duel Monsters champion of the City.

"That was a part of our dream…" Yusei stated calmly, his emotions forced beneath his exterior once again.

"'Our'?" Jack inquired, lowering the card by his side.

"All of our friends in Satellite's dream" Yusei answered.

The words rewound time, the test run of the original D-Wheel Yusei had constructed. A white and grey machine racing along one of Satellite's integral roads, the shimmering dragon roaring proudly over him; to the side, Blitz, Nerve, Taka and Rally each gazing at the sight with awe, inspired that they had found a being to light their futures. Jack, on the other hand, stood away from the four, leaning against a building close by, watching with an expression that implied he was unimpressed. That Jack Atlus was not too different to his present day self, smirking down at Yusei as the aspiration from two years before had surfaced in the conversation regarding their history.

"Are you still prattling on about that childish nonsense?" he asked smugly. "Now that I've become King, it's a card I no longer need". His arm rose before him again, launching the card towards Yusei, calling out further as it's began its rapid flight towards its rightful owner. "You can have it back".

Yusei's hand rose, seizing the card without bringing any harm to it. For the first time in two years, it was in _his_ hand, he turned it to him, gazing at the artwork depicting the glorious white and blue dragon. His eyes closed after staring at it for a moment, like a delayed reaction, like he felt unworthy of holding it without having truly earned what he had lost.

"What's wrong? Place it back into your deck" Jack insisted, continuing to smirk.

Instead of heeding to the King's command, Yusei launched the card back towards him, the smile fading from the famous duellist's face as he recaptured the card between his fore and middle fingers without lifting it above his shoulders. He watched intrigued as Yusei climbed off his D-Wheel, standing with his body facing him rather than seated with his side directed at him.

"I'll get it back in a duel. I bet you had the same thing in mind" Yusei declared, his glare unending towards his rival.

"Hmph" Jack sounding, holding Stardust close to his chin, the front of the card directed at Yusei. "Fine then. Seems our Riding Duel will be quite interesting". His voice echoed along the empty streets in a manner similar to an announcement, a proclamation that the two would duel on their D-Wheels. The gauntlet had been thrown and the King had accepted.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 5 - Fated Showdown! Stardust VS. Red Demons ~ **Sutādasuto

**Yusei / Jack -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Streets**

The tunnel lit solely by artificial lights built into the edges opened up, revealing the two D-Wheels to the night sky once again. Stars twinkling dimly in comparison to the synthetic lighting of the City, lining each floor of buildings stretching much higher than most surviving structures in Satellite. Jack led the way along the right hand side of the road, close to the barrier at the edge, streetlamps lighting the way briefly as the machines passed under them. Proud of the City he had been declared King in; Jack turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at Yusei who rode a sensible distance behind him.

"Behold, Yusei" he called over the twin roaring engines. Yusei adhered to the command, his eyes moving from the road the two travelled along and to the view of the city, skyscrapers standing far taller than anything he could imagine. Even they were divided into levels, all surrounding the tallest building of all in the City - the Tops, a place where the richest of residents could live comfortably, above the rest of society where they belonged. "These are the skyscrapers of Neo-Domino City. Neo-Domino City never sleeps". What the blonde uttered was nothing but truth; many buildings flashed brightly in the City, preventing darkness from truly settling, people crowding around such places; casinos, clubs, restaurants. The City was a wondrous place, always alive. It made the disowning of Satellite even worse as they continued to grow and leave those in the region behind in the past. "It's constantly on the pulse and it's always expanding. The City will never cease to be and will continue to grow. And I will continue to rule as King right here and now. Well then. It's in plain sight now, Yusei. The Duel Stadium!"

Yusei's eyes moved to the road ahead, the large structure that was the Duel Stadium of Neo-Domino directly ahead, the same site he had seen broadcast on television channels whenever Jack would duel or a major event occurred involving the card game. Despite the simple route to finish the journey to their destination, Yusei remained behind Jack, his eyes fixed upon the stadium that grew in size as they approached rapidly.

A moment before they would cross over into the territory of the city's coliseum, Jack's D-Wheel altered its course, leading Yusei around an alternative entrance for D-Wheelers, riding into a large threshold, the lights of the City fading when the shadows in the wide corridor fell over the two machines, leading them from the twinkling of the City's nightlife. Neither D-Wheeler said anything to the other as they rode through the tunnel, eventually entering the stadium, a tower looming over them, hundreds of seat rows stretching back like a dream. The racetrack Yusei had seen on the computer monitor stretched out, like a road to another location, just as he had imagined; to its edge, a large glass-like barrier standing like a wave frozen between the closest seats and the track itself. Jack rose from his D-Wheel, smirking at his once close acquaintance, provoking Yusei to force the left arm of his D-Wheel up, climbing out of the machine opposite the blonde Duel King, his eyes surveying the area.

"This is my battlefield, Yusei" Jack stated, drawing the other D-Wheeler's attention. He then turned his eyes from the man opposite, gazing proudly towards the centre of the Stadium. "The feeling of being chased is exhilarating. It lets you realize you're King". Retracting from the distant opposite end of the track, Jack returned his external glare to Yusei, a King standing before someone he had known in his childhood. "A King must always protect his throne! Defending is much more difficult than attacking. However, doing so… makes you King!"

Uttering the final part, Jack pulled a card from his attire, holding it in the air as lights suddenly gleamed lively. The abrupt brightness forced Yusei's eyes closed, his right arm raised defensively briefly, gradually falling while his eyes opened in a matching rate, adjusting to the glare of the spotlights placed around the top of the Stadium. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized the card Jack had pulled - Stardust Dragon in Jack's hand just as he intended until he could prevail over Jack and earn the right to hold it again.

"Your chance to retrieve Stardust is as already good as lost now" Jack declared, the taunting smirk absent from his face. "You made a foolish choice.

His hand fell, lining the card with the deck in his Duel Disk; eyes fixed upon Yusei who watched him blindly slide the card around the mid section of the deck. Almost simultaneously, the two turned back to their D-Wheels, climbing into the vehicles, Jack placing the Duel Disk in its place, the clicks of its attachment to his arms proving its disengaging and connecting to the machine. Yusei pulled the arm of his D-Wheel down again, setting it in place with the deck holder with the cards restacked after his duel with Ushio. In front of him, the CPU reactivated, showing a time of 1:03 AM above displays of the Duel Stadium's track - both ahead and from a bird's-eye view. Both duellists revved their engines ready for the duel to begin, the two machine purring promptly from their positions marked by white paint, Jack slightly ahead of Yusei, he looked back at his opponent, smirking once again.

"Let's come on and have some fun" he proposed. "I _do_ miss having an audience, though".

Ending his claim about the lack of spectators to their bout, Jack focused ahead of him, his fingertip pressed against the right of three keys below the monitor. The standard display of Speed World appearing in the centre of the screen followed, the words automatically uttered after the activation

"_Duel Mode. Auto-Pilot, standby"._

The two words **"DUEL MODE"** slid onto the display, converting the display from revealing speed in the corner to presenting the duel field equipped with the Speed Counter meter. Yusei's D-Wheel followed the procedure. Two rings emerged from the machines, expanding towards the edges of the field, the night sky substituted by the faint purple appearance of Speed World. Both D-Wheels roared readily as each rider revved them fiercely before moving; the silence of sparseness in the Stadium had been filled with the warring engine roars. Through it all, simultaneously, the duellists called the commencement of their bout.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
JACK -- YUSEI  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
0 -- SPC -- 0**

The two D-Wheel shot forward, Jack maintaining his distance ahead of Yusei. As the first corner came, Jack moved his path to the curve at the edge of the track, his large machine rolling along the reinforced glass barrier, Yusei following his trail. Seconds passed as the two raced around the corner, Yusei twisting his D-Wheel slightly as he approached to return to the ground track, the blonde ahead speeding directly back to the concrete.

"Challenge! You'll be leading this off" Jack called over his shoulder.

**FIRST TURN - YUSEI**

"My turn" Yusei affirmed, drawing from his deck after hearing Jack's offer. "I summon Bolt Hedgehog **[DEF 800]** in defence mode".

Through the holographic vortex, a small orange hedgehog dashed through, screws keeping its name protruding from its back. Immediately, its defensive position forced its colour to fade in an aura of blue.

"Oh? That one sure brings back memories" Jack stated.

**SECOND TURN - JACK**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
1 -- SPC -- 1**

"It's my turn" Jack declared once his eyes met the deck beside him, drawing the top card. "I summon Mad Demon **[ATK 1800]**".

A large anthropoid emerged by the large white D-Wheel, red hair sprouting from a black space with two gleaming eyes in the shadows above the orange collar, holding two blue shoulder together, each with an animal skull attached to the ends. Beneath the pieces, the abdomen replaced with a mouth open with jagged bones in the place of teeth, a skull floating in the space. With its appearance, Jack gripped the throttle to his right, sending his D-Wheel up the rounded barrier, his vehicle turning back to face Yusei.

"Yusei! Feast your eyes on how the King duels" he bellowed as he pulled the manoeuvre. "Crush him, Bone Splash!"

The space where the creature's abdomen would have been began to move, the jaws crushing the skull as it chewed on the remains. After a number of crunches, it ejected the remnants of the skull similar to rejecting it, refusing to allow it further into its body. The vestiges pelted Bolt Hedgehog who curved its back defensively, the move proving useless when it exploded.

"Next up is Mad Demon's Monster Effect" Jack announced. "Take its Piercing Damage!"

**JACK -- YUSEI  
4000 -- LP -- 3000  
****1 -- SPC -- 0**

"Do you get it? To draw first blood is to defend oneself" the Duel King continued, bringing his D-Wheel back to the trace, skilfully turning it to face the road ahead at the same time. "You thought that you wouldn't take any damage if your frail monster was in defence mode, but that small tear eventually leads to a massive rip!" His hand rose, clenched into a fist; his eyes turned from the knuckle and back to Yusei, smirking victoriously at the first round conflict. "Guess you won't be getting to Stardust after all!"

"You talk too much" Yusei retaliated tranquilly.

**THIRD TURN - YUSEI**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
4000 -- LP -- 3000  
2 -- SPC -- 1**

"My turn" Yusei continued, drawing from his deck. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**".

'_So, he's got it set up, huh?'_ Jack thought, smirking as he witnessed the familiar orange armoured Tuner Monster appear.

"Bolt Hedgehog's Monster Effect" Yusei added, the card's hologram appearing beside his D-Wheel. "I can Special Summon it from my Cemetery when there's a Tuner Monster on my side of the field".

From a rainbow aura, each colour blending into the next, the small furry creature returned in its defensive position again. Jack smirked at the manoeuvre, one very familiar to him.

"Yes, I know" he shouted over his shoulder. "Go on with your Tuning for all I care".

"Here we go!" Yusei called, shrugging off Jack's confidence.

Junk Synchron tugged on the cord that would begin the Tuning process, Bolt Hedgehog soaring close by when the small Tuner monster began to glow. Jack knew each move Yusei would perform, he held the same deck as the one he had faced several times before his escape from Satellite two years ago; he, on the other hand, had an evolved deck, Yusei could only go by duels he had seen broadcast in order to identify Jack's finesses.

"Tuning Junk Synchron together with Bolt Hedgehog" the Satellite D-Wheeler affirmed. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

"That sure made for a pretty early appearance" Jack laughed.

"Your overconfidence will cause your undoing, Jack!" Yusei protested, raising his clenched fist. "Junk Warrior, attack Mad Demon! Scrap Fist!"

The large Synchro Warrior pulled its fist back, causing the knuckle to glow. Without hesitation, it lunged forward, slamming the radiant fist into the enemy monster, sparking its destruction. Jack smiled throughout the attack, despite the bite into his lifepoints, he remained unfazed.

**JACK -- YUSEI  
3500 -- LP -- 3000**

**FOURTH TURN - JACK**

"My turn!" the blonde bellowed, opening his eyes sharply.

**JACK -- YUSEI  
3500 -- LP -- 3000  
3 -- SPC -- 2**

The blonde D-Wheeler drew from his deck sharply, smirking at the Trap card he had extracted. "I summon Double Protector **[DEF 1600] **in defence mode" he added.

A warrior appeared, but before Yusei could catch a decent glimpse at its appearance, the two shields it held merged in front of it, sliding together perfectly, each bearing an eye that bore a resemblance to Ushio's Gate Blocker.

"Then I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN - YUSEI**

'_Why didn't he come attack me? And what's this reverse card?'_ Yusei deliberated, eyeing the card on his display of Jack's field.

"Well? It's your turn, Yusei" Jack called over his shoulder.

Yusei acknowledged the shift; a Speed Counter added to the total each duellist retained, Yusei drew from his deck, moving the duel beyond his Draw Phase.

**JACK -- YUSEI  
3500 -- LP -- 3000  
4 -- SPC -- 3**

"My turn. I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]** from my hand" he declared, placing the card upon the upper level of his Duel Disk. Alongside Junk Warrior, the common grey-suited and masked humanoid creature skated from the vortex that granted it access to the duel field. "Junk Warrior's Monster Effect; It'll add the combined attack power of all level two or lower monsters on my side of the field into Junk Warrior's attack power. Power of Fellows!"

Junk Warrior shifted its arms as its attack power rose to 3200, a bright radiance surrounding it throughout the surge of power. From his D-Wheel, Jack smirked at the tactic, unsurprised by the move.

"Hmph; hasn't changed a bit - the way you do things…" he averred.

"Battle!" Yusei called, ignoring the comment. "Speed Warrior's Monster Effect, which doubles its original attack power in the turn it's summoned. Shred him, Sonic Edge!"

The gliding warrior lifted its leg as it spun, attack power at 1800, its leg connected with the barrier of Double Protector, the shields apart. The defending monster vanished, leaving a small shapeless remnant, Yusei's eyes remained on the entity.

"Double Protector's Monster Effect" Jack uttered. "If this card is destroyed as a result of battle while in defence mode, it halves the attack power of an opponent's monster until the end of the turn".

The essence lunged across the field, surrounding Junk Warrior who raised an arm defensively against the power, unable to fight off the effect of the deceased monster whose purple aura remained around it, forcing its attack to 1600.

"But I've wiped out any monsters that can shield you" Yusei declared.

But before he turned to Junk Warrior to attack the vulnerable King, his eyes fell to the field opposite; on the display his CPU supplied, Jack's field still retained a face-down card. One that could easily counter any attempt at striking him.

'_Now I'll strike him without a second's delay'_ he thought, raising his eyes to meet the sight of Jack's impressive D-Wheel.

He pulled his arm back, stretching it to his right while keeping his focus on the task at hand, his attended undivided in order to achieve an advantage.

"Junk Warrior, attack the player directly!" he commanded. "Scrap Fist!"

Despite its weakened state, the warrior lunged towards Jack, its fist glowing as it braced itself to strike the opponent. Unbeknownst to Yusei, Jack smirked seconds before the monster collided with his D-Wheel; a haze concealed the result of the clash.

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 3000  
3 -- SPC -- 3**

Jack appeared from the haze, continuing to grin as he averted his eyes back to Yusei.

"You sure are hopeless" he muttered smugly.

"What?" Yusei sounded, watching the King in wonder.

"You appear cool at first glance, but you easily get flared up" Jack replied strongly. "The reason you'll always lose to me is right there!"

"What was that?" Yusei growled.

"You're afraid of me. That's why you keep on repeating the same rash attacks and you haven't even noticed that I've been the one pulling your strings" Jack called, his violet eyes focused on the path ahead, refusing to even glance back at Yusei as he spoke of the analysis of his rival.

'_He's been pulling my strings…?'_ Yusei wondered; eyes fixed sharply onto Jack.

"The conditions to use this are all set" Jack muttered. "I activate the Permanent Trap, Stargate!"

The Trap card that rose began to shine swiftly, a brightness that forced Yusei and both monsters to take a defensive position, the D-Wheeler raising his right arm over his eyes in an attempt to see ahead without blinding himself. Then, as quickly as the light began to blare, the card vanished, reshaping into two stars that circled around Jack's D-Wheel like they were performing a ritual around the beloved King.

"Stargate can add upon its number of Gate Counters equal to the number of times my opponent's monsters have conducted battle on this turn" Jack elucidated. "You've conducted two battles, which increase its Gate Counters by two".

"I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**SIXTH TURN - JACK**

With his turn at an end, both Speed Warrior and Jack Warrior experienced a shift in their offensive power, both regaining their respective values - Speed Warrior at its base of 900 and Junk Warrior with its ability boosting it to 3200.

'_Does this mean he even coaxed me to attack him directly?'_ Yusei deliberated, watching the words **"Gate Counter x2"** flashing on his monitor.

Ahead of him, Jack's calm chuckle rapidly developed into a proud laughter, a proud chortle at the expense of the Satellite duellist seemingly.

"I can feel it. I can feel it, Yusei. That you're quivering" he bellowed over his shoulder. He gripped the throttle tighter, sending him along the glass barrier, his D-Wheel leaving the marked course and ascending higher, his D-Wheel turned away from the angle it skidded in, its side aimed at the course the machine had taken. Throughout the stunt, he continued on his philosophy to his opponent. "Staging your ire straits and holding on to the audience's catharsis with a brilliant counterattack". By the time he had proceeded to the end of his breath, he was riding along the utmost height he could attain before his D-Wheel would dive off the edge in a suicidal exploit. Gravity could not grasp the King long enough to drag him down, instead, he hung; defying the force that held humans to the ground. His hand stretched out firmly towards his rival when he added another comment to accompany his speech. "This is how the King duels!"

"You talk too much!" Yusei protested, echoing his earlier retaliation to the King's feelings.

"The chased has room to breathe while the chaser has his mind become a slave to impatience. Yusei, right now, you are the chaser and I am the chased" Jack called. His D-Wheel began to descend, turning fiercely in the direction that the racing King aimed to travel in - away from his pursuer. "It's my turn!"

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 3000  
4 -- SPC -- 4**

With Jack upright once again, the duellists locked glances, Jack's confident gaze over his shoulder meeting Yusei's stern glare fixed on the renounced King whose turn it had come to.

'_Will he strike?'_ Yusei asked himself.

"I activate a Speed Spell; Speed Fusion" Jack stated, placing the card into the lower compartment of his Duel Disk. "This card is a Fusion card exclusively for Speed Spells. If my Speed Counters are at four or higher, it can be activated. And I'll fuse together these cards. Big-Piece Golem and Mid-Piece Golem. Fusion Summoning!" The two targets combined in a brilliant light that engulfed the Speed Spell by the machine, a massive golem rising as a result; its torso, forearms and thighs all consisted of the grey substance that forged Big-Piece Golem while its shoulders, upper arms and calves consisted of Mid-Piece Golem's material. The head appeared atop the shoulder blades, a mere end of the raised plate running down the torso held down by the neck that matched the top of the chest. "Come now, my servant. Multi-Piece Golem! **[ATK 2600]**"

Yusei's eyes examined the creature that towered over him and his monsters, a superior being that appeared indestructible. There was also another issue that was putting him at risk - Speed Warrior remained in attack mode, the large difference in their power was bound to attract the King's attention and tempt him to attack the weaker warrior in order to damage Yusei's lifepoints greatly.

"Multi-Piece Golem, destroy his Speed Warrior!" Jack commanded.

The immense sculpture-like creature moved forward thrusting its fist forward and smashing it into the small monster. Damaged by the blow, Speed Warrior clung onto the massive fist until it imploded.

"I activate a Trap card, Card Block" Yusei declared before his lifepoints could drop as a result of the battle. "When I receive damage from an opposing monster's attack, it can reduce the damage towards the player to zero and let them draw one card".

"So you did have that set face-down" Jack scoffed, somewhat amused by the familiar tactics Yusei played against him. "Your makeshift ways of avoiding danger haven't changed, I see. Still, with your Speed Warrior gone, your Junk Warrior's attack power has dropped". The machine warrior's attack decreased just as Jack had affirmed. As it did, Jack twisted his D-Wheel again, facing Yusei directly, his ever-presence grin remained a part of his expression - the exhibition of his confidence.

"Now, Yusei, the time is right. Allow me to show you how the King duels!" he shouted over the roaring engines that filled the duellists' ears with their fierce sounds. "At the end of the Battle Phase in which Multi-Piece Golem conducted battle, it cancels its own Fusion and Special Summons its Fusion Material monsters from the Cemetery. Then comes Mid-Piece Golem's Monster Effect. There's a monster that can be Special Summoned from the deck when a Big-Piece Golem is on your side of the field". While Jack explained the effect of one revived monster, the two joined hands, creating an oval between their bodies that would allow the monster that Jack spoke of to appear on the field; a blue light shining brightly that expanded, allowing the creature to appear. "And it's called Small-Piece Golem! **[ATK 1100]**"

The undersized henna being appeared in front of its grey and pale brown counterparts, the trio united on the field.

"Things have gotten busy now" Yusei murmured.

"I still haven't Normal Summoned for this turn" Jack commented, holding a card between his fore and middle fingers. "I summon the Tuner monster, Dark Resonator **[ATK 1300]**".

As quickly as the small demon creature appeared, its apparatus clanged and it's vanished into the light of Tuning, Big-Piece Golem rising with it.

"Tuning together Level three Dark Resonator with the Level five Big-Piece Golem" Jack declared while the process continued. The outsized grey being in the passage forged by the green rings created by Dark Resonator, five stars that lined themselves vertically. Once they floated in a perfect line, a ray of light began to shine through, widening until it slammed against the ground, engulfing the rings and expanding beyond their perimeters. "_Ouja no kodou, ima kokoni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga tamashii, __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 3000]**" **[2]**

From the light, a massive dragon appeared, a black scaled dragon, shoulders painted blood red just as the flaps between the skeleton of the wings protruding from its back. Running down its neck and torso, a series of red markings, a similar design marked along its legs, the marks joined together in a single column. Behind the joints, a large black tail grew, its attachment lying between the blood red casing of the legs' connection to the body. From its head, two large pale demonic horns protruded from its skin. The fearsome dragon raised one of its claws, its black complexion matching the skin of the dragon, its arms coloured as though they had been slathered in blood. The head of the creature moved forward, a terrifying roar escaping the crimson jaws, the blue tongue hanging inches above its mandibles, narrow yellow eyes gleaming, the piercing glare almost enough to send a chill down Yusei's spine. Jack had unsheathed his ace monsters.

"Red Demons Dragon…" the astonished duellist muttered.

"Observe, Yusei. My Red Demons Dragon, in all its sinisterly beautiful glory" Jack pronounced. "But that isn't all… Allow me to invite tonight's special guest".

Yusei's head tilted downwards slightly, Red Demons Dragon was Jack's pride and glory, his ultimate creature. But that now seemed to not be enough; the blonde had other plans, all beginning with the discard of his Trap card.

"I send Stargate to the Cemetery" he announced, the hologram of the card vanishing, leaving the two stars that emerged during its activation dancing. "Stargate can Special Summon a monster whose level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters. I summon the Tuner Monster, Dark Sprocketer **[ATK 400]**. This is a Level one monster. So next, I'll be Tuning it with my Level three Small-Piece Golem and my Level four Mid-Piece Golem".

The creature that had emerged from the blue portal wrapped the metallic cord circling its miniscule body around the two golems, glowing briefly before it vanished, forming the green rings while the two non-Tuner golems transmuted, seven stars materializing in the channel.

"Behold the wings guided by the great winds. Synchro Summon! Reverberate, _Stardust Dragon!_ **[ATK 2500]**"

The shimmering dragon materialized through the brightness, almost invisible in its angelic white aura. The faint colour of sky blue across its body identified it from the light, wings extending in order to brush the miniature orbs from its form - wings like those of a heavenly creature descended upon the earth. Upon its legs, head, arms and the bones of its wings - similar to Red Demons Dragon - blue scales of a different shade to the majority of those upon the dragon's body stood apart. The same scales appeared on its chest, matching glass-like armour upon its shoulders. Piercing yellows eyes that mirrored Red Demons Dragon opened, blue jaws opening to reveal the undersized teeth. With its arrival complete, the dragon's arms fell, fists clenched tightly as a roar rumbled through its throat and into the bitter night air.

"Stardust…" Yusei breathed as though he had been dealt a fatal blow through the card's appearance in the bout. His eyes remained fixed upon the dragon absent from his life for two years, now he could recall just how amazing having it appear during his first D-Wheel's test ride felt.

Jack chuckled lightly at the sight of the two dragons reunited on a battlefield on the same side - opposite his adversary. That chuckle swiftly escalating into the King's proud chortle, a strident laughter of victory before a result could be played out before him.

"All that needed to be assembled here have been assembled" he proclaimed in the presence of the two dragons - the strongest cards his deck could produce. "I've raised the curtain on this party. What do you say to starting the first act?"

Jack's proud laughter resumed, leaving no room for Yusei to react to the rhetorical question he uttered. From their large throats, roars rumbled through the dragons' mouths, fierce battle cries before either could draw the proverbial blood of their enemies - those that stood opposite the King whose hands placed their cards onto the field.

"A magnificent sight to behold, isn't it? The overwhelming intimidation my two dragons are exerting? Can't you just feel your soul trembling, Yusei?" the blonde King racing blindly beneath the two creatures asked succeeding the dragons' war cries. "Or maybe I should call you a hapless clown who's merely frightened before the presence of the King and his dragons".

"I swear I'll get it back" Yusei protested calmly. Without taking his eyes from the beasts hovering opposite his lone warrior, he drew from his deck, pulling it to his arms length on the opposite side of his body. "My turn!"

**SEVENTH TURN - YUSEI**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 3000  
5 -- SPC -- 5**

"I summon Shield Warrior **[DEF 1600]** in defence mode" he added, placing the card onto the Duel Disk positioned in front of him.

The fortified warrior materialized from the vortex that developed, the defensive blue aura fell over it form; shield and spear in each hand before it's dyed body.

"Next, I switch Junk Warrior from attack mode to defensive mode". The same shade of cobalt blue fell over the purple armoured warrior; its dominate stat altering. "Then, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn".

"Hah, both in defence mode, huh? What happened to all that drive you had a little while ago?" Jack asked smugly. "You've got Stardust waiting for you".

The two machines raced towards each other, Jack continuing to race in the opposite direction than usual; the two met and time almost froze. The riders exchanging glances in what felt like a number of seconds much higher than the true passage. Yusei proceeded without looking back, while Jack's D-Wheel began to turn back, sparks lighting the base of the large wheel-shaped vehicle before its speed rose in the endeavour to catch up with Yusei.

"It's my turn".

**EIGHTH TURN - JACK**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 3000  
6 -- SPC -- 6**

"I'll go right on and battle! Red Demons Dragon, attack Junk Warrior! Tremble at its crimson iron-blow; Absolute Power Force!"

The immense dragon growled readily, flames engulfing its right hand, a sphere of flames that crashed into Junk Warrior's body shortly after flaring without bringing harm to the dragon itself. Junk Warrior exploded immediately, flames engulfing Shield Warrior in addition to the conflict's victim, the defensive monster vanishing in the blaze.

'_Junk Warrior, Shield Warrior… Forgive me'_ Yusei appealed mutely.

"Consider that a strike from the King. There's no need for any monsters unwilling to fight on my ruler's battlefield. Only annihilation awaits them. Red Demons Monster Effect will cause every defence mode monster on my opponent's side of the field to be destined for destruction".

'_This level of power…' _Yusei cogitated, eyes fixed upon the opponent D-Wheel.

"This hardly passes for the King's stage. Now I shall bestow upon you with a pain unlike any you've ever experienced before" Jack decreed, his violet eyes turning to the shimmering dragon soaring beside him. "Stardust Dragon!"

"Stardust…" Yusei breathed.

"Direct attack!"

From its jaws, a shower of light erupted, surrounding Yusei with its seemingly harmless form, a gentle aura that had become a sinister assault on the dragon's previous holder. The corners of Jack's mouth rose in satisfaction of the attack, smirking contently with the result; he had been pulling the strings of the bout from the beginning and that had yet to change. The force of the blast slowed Yusei's D-Wheel to little more than a crawl in comparison to the usual speed the machines could fly across the track at temporarily, its balance unsure until he could regain control and raced ahead, the Duel King still on his tail with the two superior monsters.

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 500  
6 -- SPC -- 4**

"Humiliating, isn't it? You are getting your lifepoints reduced by your former monster, Stardust, after all" Jack proudly taunted; which the two dragons on his field, he could see no way for victory to evaporate from his firm grasp. He was going to win and prove just what the City had done to him, just how powerful his potential made him. "It's your turn. You should at least entertain the King as a good clown would".

His hand travelling across the short distance between the arm of his D-Wheel and the deck nested into the holder opposite, Yusei shrugged off the comment - he was no clown, he was a fighter. A fighter with a purpose and he wouldn't forfeit his card again to defeat.

"My turn".

**NINTH TURN - YUSEI**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 500  
7 -- SPC -- 5**

"I summon Road Runner **[DEF 300]** in defence mode".

A pink chick emerged on the field, its feminine feathers coated in the flood of blue that consumed it in its defensive position, the boots over its bony feet moving as though it had joined as a competitor in the race. A weak monster with a decent ability, a shield for the struggling challenger.

"Road Runner, huh? An extremely poor-looking monster you've got there" Jack assessed.

"Road Runner can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with an attack power of 1900 or higher. It's a monster best suited for a situation like this".

Yusei's hand advanced towards the Duel Disk opened before him, sliding a card into the lower compartment.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**TENTH TURN - JACK**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 500  
8 -- SPC -- 6**

With his Speed Counters at eight, Jack gripped the accelerator on the arm of his D-Wheel tighter, the machine increasing in speed to catch the crimson opponent fleeing from his grasp. The King was closing in on his prey; he was ready to lap Yusei, just to prove his superior D-Wheel, superior deck. He had been improved by the City while Yusei had sunken into the shadows on the horizon as the blonde rode from the hellhole of Satellite - that was the message he wanted to send the darker haired rider. He was part of Jack's past and Jack wanted nothing more to do with the life he experienced before his days as Duel King of Neo-Domino. Aware of Jack closing in on him, Yusei regarded the chase over his shoulder.

'_Come on, Jack. Come on, Red Demons… The more you flaunt your power, the more my cards will grow in lustre by combining their powers. I'm counting on you, Road Runner'._

His eyes set themselves on the dashing foul ahead, with no comprehension of the fierce beasts behind its tall tail feathers. The only shield he held against the two dragons, a shield that would not break to their awesome power.

"My turn!" Jack yelled, plucking the top card from his deck. "Yusei, no matter how many tricks you play, in the face of absolute power, you can do nothing more but realize your own incompetence. Now battle. Red Demons Dragon, attack Road Runner!"

Flames seared the dragon's right claw, a sphere of power that left the creature's scales unaffected regardless of its heat. The dragon lunged forward, its fist connecting with the barrier that materialized as a result of Road Runner's ability, it's evasion of death. Without destroying the tiny bird, the flames licking the barrier faded and the assault ended unsuccessfully.

"A destruction-negation effect is pointless before my Red Demons Dragon. Its Monster Effect will cause every defence mode monster on my opponent's side of the field to be destined for destruction. Take this! Demon Meteor"

Another wave of flames consumed the creature, a sphere that would scorch it beyond toleration and vanish from the field. But as quickly as the flames appeared over the creature, they faded and left the creature unharmed. The result disappointed Jack, finally scowling rather than firmly grinning with no possibility of losing control of the duel.

"Must be a Trap…"

"That's right. A Trap just in case you had your so-called absolute power".

Beside the crimson D-Wheel, the face-down card emerged, revealing its identity to Jack who leant back comfortably in his round D-Wheel.

"Oh? That Trap's the Trigger of Tragedy".

"The Trigger of Tragedy can be activated when an effect that destroys a monster on my side of the field is activated. It negates that effect and destroys all monsters on my opponent's side of the field in attack mode. Experience the power of Red Demons Dragon for yourself!"

The blaze materialized once again, emerging as a sphere before pouring from its fixed form into a stream of destruction aimed at the two dragons hovering behind. They would become victims of a destruction effect, they would disappear from the field and their haunting shadows would be lifted from the track.

"Truly a clown's choice. Your tragedy doesn't hold a candle to my Red Demons" Jack declared before leaning forward, the decisive play would play from his mind, he would throw Stardust's force right back at Yusei, just as he had rejected the card before earning it. "Observe Stardust's Monster Effect!"

The shimmering dragon dashed before Red Demons, the buffer that would save the stronger dragon as the flaring stream scorched its wings. Yusei observed from in front, holding his feelings towards being the cause of his dragon's departure from the field beneath the surface while the flames reflected in his eye shield.

"Stardust Dragon's Monster Effect: When you activate an effect that destroys a card on the field, it'll negate that effect by releasing this card. You couldn't have _not _known about that…"

Stardust's wings opened, revealing its form once more before the white aura of death consumed it, preparing to depart from the field and leave Red Demons to continue the battle alone.

"Such a splendid tragedy" Jack commented, his smile temporarily absent from his face, as though he sympathized for the dragon. "You've personally said the requiem for Stardust's release. But my Red Demons Dragon is unscathed. Behold, Yusei. Such extraordinary beauty in Stardust Dragon's form as it scatters asunder".

Before Red Demons, the form of the lighter dragon dissolved, simple lights of its presence drifting upwards and vanishing from the field. Seconds after Jack's words came to an end, all trace of Stardust's existence in the battle had been erased; Jack no longer held both dragons as swords in the battle.

"I place two cards face-down…" Jack declared, laying the path face-down. "And, as I end my turn, I activate a Monster Effect from my Cemetery. Be reborn, Stardust Dragon!"

The sacrificed dragon rematerialized on the field through another blue vortex that released it from the Graveyard, its glorious body shimmering beside its partner. Yusei scowled, glaring back while the stats of the card appeared over his left eye on the visor; **"STARDUST DRAGON. ATK 2500"**. Stardust was his dragon, she shouldn't have to fight and destroy it; Fate had truly turned its back on him since the fateful confrontation two years prior to the duel. Again he was facing the dragon he had relinquished two years before - a fitting retribution from Jack's perspective.

"This is part of Stardust Dragon's Monster Effect. On the End Phase of the turn in which it activates its effect to release itself, I can Special Summon this card, in my Cemetery, to my field. Okay, now. It's time for the second act".

Yusei smirked, flecks of his black hair hanging in front of his eyes. "Right… the second act…" Pausing briefly, he raised his voice as he prepared his counterattack against the King, the proof that he was serious about regaining Stardust - he hadn't come to Neo-Domino simply to entertain Jack as a duelling clown. He had come for a reason - one that he intended to fulfil. "I activate a Trap card; Mirror of Harmonia".

The face-down card Yusei had earlier laid flipped over, presenting Jack with a young woman hovering beside an oval mirror, reflecting Stardust's magnificent form. The girl sat supporting one side elegantly, just as the long white robes that covered her body and continued beyond her feet.

"The Mirror of Harmonia can Special Summon a Synchro Monster to my field when that Synchro Monster is Special Summons on my opponent's field in a way other than by Synchro Summoning".

The looking glass began to glow, the white aura engulfing the reflection of Stardust, who then began to fade, once again dissolving into holographic remnants in the form of small stars like glitter. Jack's eyes narrow slightly at the dragon's revival swiftly cut short, his expression soft as he reflected on the past.

"I see. You didn't forget did you?" he muttered gently. "Ergo, to think that you'd come and turn Stardust's effect on me like that…"

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei yelled ahead of him, raising his hand ready to grasp the dragon that would appear on his field after such a long absence.

He would embrace the return of the creature, the card he treasured more than any other. In line with his hand, the dragon appeared in the same light that had erased it from Jack's field, hovering serenely over Yusei's field, its shadow falling over him just as it had during the test run of his first D-Wheel.

Acknowledging that Stardust was no longer an ally, Red Demons let out a low roar directed at the other dragon. Stardust turned to face it and retaliated with its own battle cry.

"King! Now it's time for the real second act" Yusei declared. "Do you remember what it was you told me?"

The guiding words of the past ran through Jack's head, the scene following one of their Ground Duels in Satellite - a common bout they would play. Jack was the victor many more times than the loser, he stood triumph over Yusei who descended to his hands and knees in frustration at another defeat handed to him by the blonde, gazing upwards at the man who offered him the words.

'_A duel can't be won by monsters alone. They can't be won by just Magics or Traps alone either. Only with them all joining together as one will they add up. And what you need most of all to amass yourself victory is right here'_.

His hand had been before his chest, his heart. "You didn't say what it was… but I've found that answer".

"Let's hear your answer, then".

"The soul of a duellist who believes in all of their cards! It's that very soul that called Stardust back to me. No matter what card or monster was destroyed or released, they all had their meaning. They were all leading up to this moment. Take a good look, Jack. This is the way Stardust should be".

The two dragons resumed their warning snarls to the other by them. Jack's chuckled returned, growing into a full laughter just as had happened before.

"I'd say you're filling out the role as clown quite nicely, Yusei". Again with the clown comment, seemingly Yusei's attempt of proving himself had been missed by Jack's eyes. That or he hadn't acknowledged it for what it was. "Fine, then. The King's supreme duelling will be the second act you're talking about to a close. Now, bring yourself!"

**ELEVENTH TURN - YUSEI**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 500  
9 -- SPC -- 7**

"My turn" Yusei called, drawing from his deck. His eyes met the sight of a Speed Spell, glancing to his right where Jack was almost parallel with him, eyeing him cautiously. "I activate a Speed Spell. Silver Contrail. This increases the attack power of a Wing Attribute monster on my side of the field by 1000 points". Stardust stretched its limbs and wings as the glow inherited from the effect remained around it, shrieking at its increased power. "Stardust Dragon, attack Red Demons Dragon. Reverberate. Shooting Sonic!"

A stream of glowing flames fired from Stardust's jaws, slamming into the chest of the opponent dragon. As the two connected; the right forearm on both Yusei and Jack throbbed suddenly, both sounding their surprise discreetly.

"My arm is throbbing" Yusei stated. "W- What's this sensation I'm having?"

The stream suddenly ended when Red Demons arms, folded defensively over its damaged chest, opened up. Despite the battle, it remained on the field.

"Your attack is negated"

At the front of the field, Road Runner suddenly exploded, a shower of golden fragments flying up before Yusei who observed in disbelief.

"Road Runner!"

"It's my Trap card, Synchron Reflect. It reflects an attack toward a Synchro Monster on my field away and destroys the monster on my opponent's field with the lowest attack power. Truly the unfolding of a clown in the works. You were asking for that destruction, I would say".

"So Silver Contrail's effect is gone" Yusei murmured, observing the original stats for Stardust flash on the inside of his visor, the glowing aura surrounding the lighter dragon faded. "In that case, I summon Dead Guardna **[DEF 1900] **from my hand in defence mode".

The white defensive creature appeared on the field, immediately re-coloured in the blue aura Road Runner had experienced.

"Defending Stardust now, are we?"

"Then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn".

Another throb tightened the muscles in Yusei's arm, he grit his teeth in order to suppress the twinge of pain he experienced each time it happened. His curiosity towards the origin of the throbbing increased, it didn't feel normal.

**TWELVETH TURN - JACK**

**JACK -- YUSEI  
1900 -- LP -- 500  
10 -- SPC -- 8**

"It's my turn" Jack bellowed, drawing from his deck. While his arm stretched to its limit, holding the card out before Jack would confirm its identity, another pulse gripped his arm, causing him to scowl at it. As though he knew the cause. "Let's have our dragon collide, shall we? Battle! Red Demons Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon! _Absolute Power Force!_"

The flaming fist closed in on Stardust. That was until Dead Guardna soared in between the two, floating before Stardust as a shield, not surprising Jack.

"Dead Guardna has an effect that switches attack targets towards itself" Yusei declared. "Red Demons will be battling against Dead Guardna".

The defensive monster shattered the instant Red Demons fist connected with it, the large different in strength ended the conflict before the creature could struggle against the inevitable."I knew. When Dead Guardna is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, it reduces the attack power of an opponent's monster by 1000 points until the end of the turn. That makes Stardust's attack power greater than Red Demons" Jack stated, proving that he could still read Yusei's deck, two years and he could understand the cards that his opponent played.

"Next, I activate a Trap - Counterattack Beacon". The card opened by the crimson D-Wheel, a stream of white extending upwards. "Counterattack Beacon can be activated when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by an opponent's monster attack. It then increases the attack power of a monster on my field by 500 and has it forcibly battle with the monster that attacked". The stream spiralled around Stardust, pushing its attack power up once more.

"Interesting. So, you're trying to say you're going to end this right here as well, are you?"

The dragons shrieked at each other, the right arms of the D-Wheelers throbbing again; whatever was causing it was seemed to be linked to the dragons. Yusei shrugged it off, continuing with his declaration of battle.

"I'll be the one t drew the curtains on this" Jack interjected. "I activate a Trap - Roar of Pride. I pay 1000 lifepoints to have Red Demons' attack power rise 300 points higher than Stardust's".

Just like Stardust, Red Demons began to glow, an aura of red surrounding it while its attack power leapt up to 3300. The beast roared while gaining the power in order to proclaim its superiority over Stardust, just as Jack was constantly declaring to Yusei.

**JACK -- YUSEI  
900 -- LP -- 500  
10 -- SPC -- 8**

"We battle. Take this; Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

"Reverberate. Shooting Sonic!"

The jet of flames from Red Demons and the stream of light from Stardust collided in the centre of the distance between the dragons, neither force overpowering the other immediately. The pulsing in Yusei's arm resumed, a throbbing strong enough for him to pull his arm from the handgrip on his D-Wheel and gaze at it rather than observe the dragons' battle. Jack, too, released his handgrip, but kept his hand close to it. The Stadium almost trembled in awe at the power the two dragons possessed as their struggle continued.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

Having volunteered to rest on the worn sofa and allowing the males in her company to use their beds to rest themselves rather than trouble one, Rena was alone when her eyes shot open. A twinge of pain in her arm had woken her from the night-time slumber, forcing her to use her left arm in order to lift herself from the cushions that acted as a makeshift bed. Her hand fell over her right forearm, massaging it when she jumped the conclusion that it had merely cramped. What puzzled her was that she had been laying on her left side, so why would her right arm cramp up? Her eyebrows remained low over her sockets while she focused on massaging the aching arm so she could return to sleep quickly. The time according to an analogue clock nearby had passed to almost half-past one in the twilight hours. Rena sighed after regarding the time, why had something to trivial woken her at such a time?

* * *

**---**

**Yusei / Jack -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The force between the two battling dragons became too much and a resulting explosion forced them apart, a third roaring came from the sphere that had been generated from the power between the enemy creatures. Crimson streams flowing through the air around the two.

"Why? Why can't it destroy Stardust?" Jack asked in shock, gazing at the sight. "Red Demons should have the higher attack power". By Yusei's D-Wheel, the hologram of Shield Warrior's card flipped over. "Shield Warrior? I thought he got sent to the Cemetery".

"He has an effect that has meaning when he's in the Cemetery. By removing the card while in the Cemetery, it can negate one destruction from a monster battle. But, my lifepoints will reduce by 300 points due to that last attack".

**JACK -- YUSEI  
900 -- LP -- 200  
10 -- SPC -- 8**

"Roar of Pride's effect has expired as well. Red Demons' attack power returns back to 2000".

"The King will not lose! Speed Spell!" Jack bellowed, drawing the card from his hand and extending his arm until its limit. The throbbing occurred again. "Not again".

Yusei's arm mimicked the experience, his fingers tightening around the handgrip when he felt the sensation fill his arm again. "What in the world is with this throbbing pain?"

The response he got shocked him, a gasp escaped his throat when a pattern began to shine on his arm, something he had never seen before, increasing the pain. His right eye shut while the new symbol continued to glow brightly, bringing with it the sensation it was burning his arm.

"W- What is this?" he managed.

"What in… blazes?" Jack called, noticing a mark with the same shape as the dark red pattern that had marked his forearm. The ground was trembling; the dragons were hissing at each other, the red streams drifting around them became one large stream in between the now withdrawn creatures. A golden sphere erupted in the mass. The force began to take shape… a dragon.

"What's that?" Yusei asked, gazing up at it in awe.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

Rena's head lifted suddenly, leaving her gazing across the room at the desktop computer aimlessly. Her neck twisted, bringing her head to the angle that would set her eyes onto the staircase leading into the subway had a wall not been behind her. Ending her treatment for the throbbing arm which pulsed once again, she dashed out of the makeshift dwelling and across the platform. Why she had suddenly sprinted from the place she slept was beyond her, something was calling her. Something distant. Her trainers hit the stairs with the weight of her body as she raced up the ascent, being quiet to avoid waking the others was the furthest things from her mind.

The night sky quickly came into her field of view, bringing relief to her when she travelled another dozen steps before finding herself on the concrete level of Satellite. She observed the street in front of her, empty and peaceful, just like the others had described while Security patrolled the area. Lifting an eyebrow suspiciously, Rena found herself staring down a plain sight, just why had she come to the surface to observe something so standard? She turned her neck gradually to begin her return to the subway, her body would follow. But it didn't turn completely, as soon as Rena's eyes moved in the direction of the City, a red glow in the sky caught her attention. Something major was happening in the City and the strange shade in the night sky was the only clue she had. But there was no view of the City from the street between crumbling buildings. Ignoring the caution that the others had given her about Security roaming the streets at night, she dashed along the road in the direction of the glow, desperate to know its meaning.

* * *

**---**

**Yusei / Jack -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Wings formed out of the dragon's back, it's tail finally completed. The immense creature that towered over the two Synchro dragons screeched; a sound that echoed throughout the area of the City. Jack's eyes began to glow red, Yusei's following. The creature's arrival was something neither could explain. Gusts began to whip at them, whatever the creature was, it was powerful enough to create these attributes to the bout between two teenage men, both struggling to keep their D-Wheel straight.

"What is this?" Jack yelled over the hallowing winds. "This is the end of the show! I activate a Speed Spell - The End of Storm!"

"It's all up to you, Stardust!" Yusei bellowed. The dragon screeched in response, adhering to Yusei's plea to endure the raging storm, to bring down Red Demons and return to him. "Now _this_ will be the end of the show! Trap card, activate!"

The card opened by his D-Wheel for a second before a violent crosswind slammed into Yusei's D-Wheel, throwing him and it across the track like a toy, the rider yelling briefly from the shock. Almost immediately after witnessing it, Jack was spun from the straight path he had been travelling along too. Lightning crackled around the immense dragon's form, both Stardust and Red Demons hovering side by side without so much and snarling at each other while it floated before them. The City dimmed as the power was severed by the extreme conditions, the overload of Momentum fed to the generator. The dragon shrieked again, curling its body as it aimed for the sky, piercing the field of Speed World and reaching for the heavens, rippling the sky with its presence, an immense glow coming from its body. The only source of light in the City unless the emergency generators restored the power swiftly. The bone-like wings extended to their limits, the tips stretched further apart than the ends of the Duel Stadium before its body began to dissolve from the tail upwards. A shower of crimson sparkles descending to the sight where the two D-Wheels lay among the wreckage of the Duel Stadium, steam pouring out both after they had been tossed to the ground and their riders from them.

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Rena had reached the end of a street which gave a decent view of the City; she gazed in awe at the red sky over a portion of the City, the colours gradually fading. Her iris trembled in the hold of her sclera when the phenomenon had ended; questions rushing through her mind like a stream that never ceased moving. The occasional throbbing in her arm had come to a halt, dragging her eyes from the City to her arm, her mind filled with wonders about what had happened. Why had her arm been hurting like that? What was the cause of that unusual shade for night doing over the City? Her eyes rose to the City again, her arms hovering before her chest numbly.

"What on earth has happened?" she asked herself. "Yusei, you're not involved in all this... are you?"

* * *

**---**

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: Days have passed since Yusei departed for the City, there has been nothing from him._

_Rally: Rena, I have something important. You can follow Yusei when the Pipeline next shuts down._

_Rena: Rally… where did you obtain this? Does this mean… I can complete my D-Wheel? Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Riding a Blocked Path! Vengeance of Security". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**---**

**[1] **"Clustering stars, will call upon a new force! Become the light its shinces upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

**[2] **"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!"


	6. Riding a Blocked Path! Vengeance of Sec,

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **This has taken some time and I apologize for that. I've been hoping to update "Breaking Point" at some point soon and worked on that as well as "Infected World". While on the topic of the fanfic, I went back to the first episode to look up Rally's identification number, that's not made up. Having gotten into college, a lot of my time is also taken up now, but I'll continue to do my best. As for the game, I must finish that, I'm standing in the Fortune Cup about to face Aki, so maybe I'll get around to that some time soon. Thank you for your patience, please read and review._

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Days following the confrontation between Yusei and Jack, there had been nothing from the Satellite D-Wheeler who had sought his lost card. The sun rose and set without any sign of altering its tradition simply because there was someone who had slipped into the City and not reported to his companions about his progress. Though for those he had left behind temporarily, time had turned against them - hours felt like days, days passed like weeks - the waiting for something from Yusei was torment. Hope was quick to flicker like a candle placed in a strong breeze, Rally - the child with a naïve hope in someone he looked up to as an idol - stood as a rock leaking the positive attitude needed to believe that Yusei was hiding safely in the immense City.

The sun had risen on the fourth day of Yusei's absence from Satellite, hours passing silently while the youngster vanished - gone before anyone else had woken. The behaviour was not common according to the males in the underground hideout, but not something they felt worried about; Rally had simply become inspired to help the completion of Rena's D-Wheel after witnessing Yusei's race through the Maintenance Pipeline, riding towards his target. It was almost noon before Rena - standing further down the street having returned from a stroll of her own - paused, observing Rally dashing towards the subway entrance and into the shadows, descending out of her view. Shrugging it off as usual for the youngster, she proceeded calmly towards the shelter. Her mind remained on where Rally had been and why he had seemed so excited, dashing back to the hideout as quickly as he could, a smile plastered on his face - at least, it seemed to be the case from the distance she stood at. Pausing before the staircase, she gazed down at the shadows as though she were back in her first day meeting the group, wondering whether she was going to encounter Nerve again, a strange feeling she couldn't described - a brief lapse in concentration. Ignoring the strange feeling, she travelled downwards; the sun's light upon her falling behind as the protective shadows embraced her.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 6 - Riding a Blocked Path! Vengeance of Security ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

Rena gazed around the subway as she reached the bottom of the staircase, searching for any sign of the prepubescent seen dashing along the road above. There was nothing of him, the boy had simply vanished.

"Rally?" Rena asked cautiously.

The threshold facing the unexploited rails shifted, revealing Rally who had just passed through. His eyes met the sight of Rena standing across the platform, causing the corners of his mouth to rise brightly, his legs carrying his towards her once the urgent message from his brain passed through his body.

"Rena!" he called buoyantly. In his mind, he could picture Jack and Yusei standing in her place - they had been the older riders around, they would stroll away and return much later, distant from the group. Rena was the closest to them that remained, briefly, a pang of guilt struck Rally's heart, but just as he understood that Yusei had moved on, Rena had a path to walk as well - one with Yusei's footprints still fresh in the soil.

"Rally, what's the matter?" Rena inquired, stepping towards the younger. "I saw you rushing here, did something happen?"

"Something happened, but nothing bad" Rally answered cheerfully, his eyes lighting up as the moment of truth drew nearer. Tugging at the oversized ragged coat he wore, he fished around in the pocket to his right, retrieving the cause of his dash across the area and into the subway. Nerve and Taka emerged from the hut behind, observing the scene curiously; Rally had rushed in as though he were the target of a chase, asking hurriedly where Rena was. None of the others had known. However, she had returned - they could finally receive the answer to the question they had all asked; what did Rally want with her so urgently?

From the pocket, Rally's hand ascended, clutching a small item between his forefinger and thumb. A small electronic component - a CPU chip, Rena stared at the chip, unsure what to say.

"Rally… what is it?" she asked.

"It's a CPU chip - the last part you need for your D-Wheel" Rally chirped. "Yusei's D-Wheel had an incident a few days before you arrived and needed one, it's the same model as well".

"Rally. Thank you" Rena muttered, taking the chip from Rally's clutches and smiling at it as she held it up between her narrow forefinger and thumb, the same manner Rally had.

Her eyes travelled to the D-Wheel standing against the concrete barrier of the subway, facing the staircase as though prepare to roll up it and into the sunlight for the first time in almost a week, a frame incapable of movement was one simple component away from functioning like any other D-Wheel. Rally's face brightened when he eyed the machine, well aware that he had retrieved the final part required for it to function completely.

"When that CPU chip becomes a part of your D-Wheel, it'll be complete, right?" Rally asked, his eyes continuing to sparkle.

"Yusei mentioned that for this to be a real D-Wheel, it needs to be capable of taking part in Riding Duels - this CPU chip is the final piece to fulfilling that requirement" Rena replied, smiling gratefully at the boy.

"So it _will _be ready for you to head into Neo-Domino!" Rally cheered, clenching his fists eagerly.

Rena nodded her head, turning to the inactive D-Wheel before them. She advanced towards the machine, leaving Rally to watch as she knelt down beside it. Rally stretched his neck in the hopes of seeing what Rena was doing, the memory of Yusei placing the CPU chip he had required a couple of days before Rena's arrival played through his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yusei gave me some advice about where and how to install this chip" Rena answered without looking back at the red-haired boy.

"He did?" Rally chirped. "Hey, I'll get his laptop; it might help you analyze how the chip does with your D-Wheel".

Rena glanced at Rally as he dashed back towards the makeshift base for the group. From the staircase, Taka descended, smirking when he noticed Rena by her D-Wheel.

"Hey, Rena. Is something up?" he inquired.

"Taka" Rena called, turning her head to watch him. "Rally was able to find a CPU chip that could complete my D-Wheel; he mentioned that Yusei had a similar need shortly before he was ready to head through the Maintenance Pipeline".

"Ah, that thing" the brunette chuckled, grasping his chin between forefinger and thumb. "I just hope that Rally pulled it off legitimately this time".

"Huh?" Rena sounded, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"The chip that Rally got for Yusei, he stole it" Taka replied. "Yusei got to _really_ test it out against Security when they appeared just a short time after he got back with it. I'm hoping he learned his lesson from that experience, they had us cornered and we could have all been arrested if it wasn't for Yusei".

From the hut, Rally emerged carrying a laptop closed and seated upon a small collapsible stool. Realizing Taka had arrived back, he hesitated briefly before approaching Rena, keeping his eyes from the elder male. Once he reached Rena, he held the laptop for her to take, pulling the metallic legs from the base of the seat and placing it on the ground.

"Yusei used these when he was working on his D-Wheel, the laptop may have some past information that could help you with your D-Wheel" he added brightly.

"Thanks Rally. Hey… is it true that you stole the chip for Yusei's D-Wheel?" Rena inquired, raising an eyebrow while her smile diminished.

"_Huh?!_ Taka!" Rally yelled, pointing accusingly at the elder furiously. "Why did you have to bring that up? Now she won't trust me!"

"I thought it was kind of important before Security shows up and finds out she has it" Taka protested.

"Security won't show up. There's no reason for them to!" Rally yelled, standing on his toes to raise himself closer to Taka's level.

"I'll trust you. But if anything happens…" Taka growled, trailing off when he forced his threat back. They were friends; they had their disputes, but now was not the time.

Rena opened the laptop while it sat upon the seat, typing cautiously, the last thing she wanted to do was erase previous data that had been stored on the machine. After successfully locating records on the design of Yusei's D-Wheel, her hand inched closer towards the compartment by the seat - the place where the other CPU chip had been installed.

**---**

Nerve folded his arms as he leant against the desk, seated on the edge by the computer that remained inactive since the night of Yusei's passing through the Pipeline. Rally sat impatiently on the sofa opposite the machine, swinging his legs back and forth in order to keep himself active. Some time had passed since Rally and Rena returned to the subway and since that time, Rena had become engrossed in searching through the data on the laptop left with information regarding D-Wheels. Nerve had entered to see her eyes fixated with the windows simulating aspects of the machine and how to maintain it. She would gradually drift away as she became more and more obsessed with completing the D-Wheel. Nerve shook his head, determined not to feel negative towards the situation - he had known to begin with that there was a limited amount of time before Rena would move on, riding into the City, searching for her missing history. They would become a memory until a reunion came about, _if_ they could unite again.

Rena strolled into the room, smiling at the group - Taka turned in the chair positioned by the computer and Blitz towered over Rally as he rested on the arm of the couch. Rally's legs came to an abrupt halt, shifting his eyes to Rena.

"What's happened?" he asked, blinding naïvely.

"That chip you gave me… it fits" Rena replied, a hopeful tone seized her words and her eyes. "It completed my D-Wheel. Thank you, Rally".

Rally's mouth widened, the corners rising as his face brightened. Around him, Taka and Blitz also smiled in response to the news, both thrilled for the amnesic girl standing before the door believed to be locked firmly behind her that had opened.

"So you'll be heading into the City and finding out who you are soon?" Blitz inquired.

"I guess I'll head out when the Maintenance Pipeline next stops" Rena mumbled.

"But apparently that only happens once a month, what're you going to do? You can't wait a whole month" Rally cried out, clenching his small hands into fists.

"It's fine, Rally. Yusei had to wait two years, a month will be nothing. At least I'm not alone" Rena mumbled, smiling at the boy. She appreciated his concern, the enormous heart forced into such a tiny body. Nerve pushed himself from the desk he leant on, pacing towards Rena; his arms remained folded over his chest.

"I think that it may be possible for us to send a mixed message to the authorities" he uttered. "There's a chance that Taka, Blitz and I can imply that something is wrong with the Pipeline, perhaps they'll shut it down in order to check up on its condition. It's a long shot and I doubt it'd work, but I know you want to be back with Yusei, to be in that City again and ride in the freedom that he's working on winning for us all".

"Nerve…" Rena exhaled, watching him in surprise.

"I was disappointed to hear that you'd be leaving so quickly, but I think we owe you this" Nerve continued. "We know you have to move on, just don't forget us".

"How can I forget you guys?" Rena asked, bewildered by the brunette man's request. "You guys were there when I first woke up in Satellite. You gave me somewhere to stay and people to feel close to. I could never throw that away, I'm sure Yusei was the same when he left; he was still focused on you guys and all you've done to help him. What you did for him to complete that D-Wheel containing your hopes and dreams for the future as he raced after Jack. I'll do the same".

Nerve smiled at the promise, turning to Blitz and Taka who also looked convinced. Rally stepped forward, clutching an outfit unfamiliar to the others.

"Rena, why don't you take it for a test run?" he suggested, stretching out his arms. "I found this Riding Suit for you to wear - it'd be dangerous for you to ride with just what you're wearing now".

Rena glanced down her body, what Rally said was the truth - several parts of her body would be exposed to the chilling winds that came with speed and the chance that she could fall from the machine. She held the clothes in her arms, smiling down at Rally gratefully.

"Thank you for all this help, Rally".

"Rally, where did you get that Riding Suit?" Blitz asked, pointing to the attire hanging in Rena's arms.

"That's a secret" Rally chuckled, winking at his friend.

* * *

**---**

**Rena / Rally -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Rena sat upon her D-Wheel, the leather seat suppressed comfortably beneath her back as she leant against it. Rally stood by her side, observing the suit she wore over her clothes - the suit compiled of cream and brown material to protect her body from any impact that she could suffer. In her hands, Rena clutched the blue helmet that had come with the machine.

"Strange, it's like we're back to when Yusei left" Rally chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere yet, Rally" the girl replied. "That all depends on Nerve, Taka and Blitz".

"I'm sure they'll pull it off" Rally called, clenching his fists in his optimistic style. "Blitz said they'd head off after you get back from your test ride".

Rena nodded in response to the claim, placing the helmet over her head, the visor's centre descending to the bridge of her nose, the transparent curved shield dropping enough to protect her eyes.

"I'm counting on your guys" she added, glancing at Rally.

The engine of the D-Wheel suddenly roared to life, shooting the machine ahead and leaving Rally with a shower of sparks from the acceleration, smiling brightly as he watched the bike racing ahead - its first since arriving in the subway.

"That guy is going to regret trying to scam us when he realizes he's just done us a favour instead of ripping us off" he chuckled.

Streets that took moments to travel through during the night of Yusei's departure were gone in seconds, the engine of the D-Wheel roaring energetically. She had doubted whether they could pull it off, but Rena smiled as Rally appeared in her mind, he had done so much for her - he had recovered the necessary component _and_ a Riding Suit, she could ride without the anxiety of tearing her body up against the ruptured concrete if she were to fall. The machine handed smoothly, like she had ridden one before.

Crumbling buildings were little more than blurred blocks that passed through her vision in a matter of seconds, the others had given her directions to the Old Highway they claimed could offer her a better experience riding the D-Wheel than the roads littered with thugs and homeless players of Satellite. Almost ten minutes after leaving Rally standing at the top of the staircase leading to the subway, the highway came into view, a lane permitting her to rise from the ground level and onto the elevated road. Like accepting a challenge, she accelerated up the road and onto the duel carriageway, eyes widening when she realized the view she could attain at the height.

Amongst the ruins of Satellite, the highway capable of standing offered a view of the vast area, a clear horizon above the roofs of structures still in tact. The wind resistance against her increased as did the thrust while her machine hurdled along the large road, her heart pounding as adrenaline raced through her body, hair flapping widely - it was like she had stepped into a new world, one she was going to revel in experiencing.

**

* * *

**

**---**

**Rally -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Almost as hour as Rena had left, Rally clambered the staircase between the subway and the surface, torn between his exhilaration that the D-Wheel recently purchased had been completed and his concern that Rena had been so long, what if Security had seen her? Rally bit into his lower lip, chewing it with his top incisors, anxiety swelled in him at the thought of Security discovering the girl and bike before they had the opportunity to pass through the Pipeline and reach the City in the way they hoped. Once he reached the top of the flight, he gazed around, brow furrowing when there was no sign of Rena. He clenched in right fist, insisting to himself that she had been overwhelmed by the feelings one experienced when it came to riding and had decided to prolong that feeling.

A moment passed as he insisted the prospect of the harmless choice when a faint whirring reached his ears. His eyes shot open - that sound was one of a D-Wheel, he remembered what Nerve said when the chance of Rena once being a D-Wheeler occurred - only Yusei, Crow and Security had D-Wheels. Rena currently stood in the place of Yusei as he remained in the City. The corners of Rally's lips rose in reassurance. As he expected, the bike appeared from the turn at the end of street, gradually slowing as it approached, sparks flying from the tires that had locked in place. Rally's gaping smile widened when he recognized the D-Wheel, his uncharacteristic moment of doubt proven hollow. The D-Wheel's screeching tires came to a halt next to the entrance to the subway, facing the direction that the stairs would lead a person after exiting from the underground platform, smoke rose from the rubber rings.

"Rena!" he bellowed, rushing towards the D-Wheel as it remained stationary.

The girl aboard removed her helmet, hair falling back to her shoulders gently. Hearing Rally's excited voice, she opened her eyes, staring in surprise at the boy above ground rushing towards her.

"Rally… you didn't wait here the entire time I was gone, did you?" she asked.

"Nah, I went underground for most of it" Rally replied, shaking his head briefly. "I came back up to see what was happening, you were gone some time. To be honest, I was starting to worry - even if you were a D-Wheeler in the City, I bet you never had to face Security".

With the mention of the previous life she had led, the memory of the D-Wheel centred in a large room returned to Rena's mind, the images she had first witnessed after meeting Yusei for the first time. The occurrence strongly led to the possibility she had been a D-Wheeler, yet nothing had been etched in concrete about her former life.

"We haven't been able to establish that I was either from Neo-Domino or a D-Wheeler" Rena dissented. "People deported from the City to here get a Marker on them, I don't have one".

Instinctively, the tips of Rally's fingers touched the small yellow Marker beneath his left eye, a symbol of his status as a thief amongst the citizens of Satellite captured, one with a criminal record. Rena shook her head gradually at the movement, laying a hand on Rally's shoulder to draw his attention. The boy gazed at her inquisitively.

"It's fine, I'll find out what I need to know eventually" she insisted, smiling softly. "If I can't get through the Pipeline before the next inspection, then it just means I'll have a month with you guys and meeting up with Yusei again will wait. I'm sure he's busy with hunting down Jack anyway, it can't be easy for them to meet".

Rally beamed in response, satisfied by Rena's outlook. While his eyes remained closed, Rena shifted her eyes to the sky, the smile diminishing when the sight of the strange aura over the City reappeared in her mind - somehow, she couldn't explain why, she could place Yusei in the puzzle of the occurrence.

'_I hope nothing's happened to him'_ she thought, brow furrowing as she remained focused on the heavens above.

Any further focus on the sight was cut short when the whirring of sirens could be heard, causing both Rena and Rally to gaze sharply in the direction of the sound.

"It's Security!" Rally cried out.

"We best get downstairs before they get here" Rena decreed, holding her helmet for Rally to take.

Recognizing what she was instructing, he snatched the headgear from her grasp and rushed towards the staircase, leaving Rena to dismount from the vehicle and push it forward. Seconds after Rally descended from view, Nerve and Blitz appeared, racing around the D-Wheel and clutching a space they could assist in moving it from. Together, the three were able to force it down the top of the staircase before Security could arrive and discover them. But the sirens continued to grow in volume, they were heading in their direction, Nerve scowled, glaring ahead into the darkness as though he had identified why they would be heading towards the subway.

As the trio reached the base of the stairway, Nerve released the D-Wheel and rushed ahead, entering the hut while Blitz assisted Rena in forcing the D-Wheel forward slightly further and standing it against the wall as it had been over the last days. Together, they dashed after Nerve, following his trail into the hut where they observed both Taka and Nerve glaring at Rally who gazed at the floor in disappointment.

"Rally?" Rena uttered, stepping forward.

The whir of sirens reached a pinnacle in volume, leaving the group to estimate they had halted outside of the subway, Rena's brow creased in anxiety, fearful that her D-Wheel could be discovered so shortly it had been completed. By her side, Blitz pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose, plotting a plan of action until a voice emitted from a loudspeaker in the clutches of the authority figures.

"_Verification Number AWX-86007, Rally Dawson, you are suspected of larceny. Surrender yourself immediately!"_

"Rally!" Taka roared.

Rally lifted Rena's helmet before him as a shield - to Taka, Blitz and Nerve, it was simply a replay of the night in which Rally had stolen the CPU chip for Yusei to finish his D-Wheel.

"You stole that chip?" Rena asked, stepping forward. Disbelief flashed across her eyes, Rally had insisted that he hadn't taken the component, sugar-coating the truth by claiming he had stumbled across it. Rally's eyes returned to the ground, tears building on the corners of his eyes - there was more than just disappointment, there was fear. "Rally, you didn't have to take it. You've done so much for me already".

Wandering back to the occasions when she could feel like she belonged amongst the group, returning to moments when Rally helped her, the displeasure towards their predicament faded and abhor flared in her eyes, spreading across her entire face. She grasped the helmet, snatching it from Rally's hands, provoking the boy to watch her pleadingly, freezing when he noticed the fury in her eyes.

"You guys get out of here, I'll distract Security" she ordered. "I'm sure that's what Yusei did. What kind of friend would I be to abandon you all now? You've given me so much, this is the beginning of my compensation to you all as thanks for everything".

"You don't have to repay us for anything" Blitz sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me do this before I head into the City" Rena insisted, her eyes fixed upon Nerve, Taka and Rally in front of Blitz and herself. "This could be valuable D-Wheel riding experience for me. I can handle it, I'll just lead them to the Old Highway".

"Rena… are you sure?" Rally asked meekly.

"But they can track Rally's Marker" Nerve interjected.

"Wait…" Blitz exhaled. Without heeding any queries about what he had thought of, Blitz crossed the room, pausing by the computer. "The jamming programme Yusei left, he played around with this thing after the last time. With this, we can block the signal Rally's Marker gives out, they won't be able to detect us. I'll get this thing started, you guys run for it".

"And I'll lead those officers from this place. My D-Wheel is a recent model, I should be able to outrun them without too much trouble" Rena added.

Before any one of the others could protest, Rena turned her back on the group and exited the hut, her hands tightening around the helmet in her grasp. Inside, the others briefly planned where they would run to.

**---**

Above ground, two officers stood before the entrance to the subway, one wearing a helmet over his head while the other glared into the shadows with hateful brunette eyes and a large scar running down his left cheek - Tetsu Ushio.

"Without that scum, the kid will be vulnerable, he can't possibly escape this time" the officer growled.

A bleeping came from the device his colleague held onto, forcing a gasp to leave him and turn to the towering officer.

"Sir, the signal just disappeared!" he reported hastily.

"What?" Ushio roared. "It's just like that night. Don't tell me that Satellite scum has returned already!"

As though the mention of Yusei had been a cue, Rena's D-Wheel shot out of the stairway and past Ushio and his colleague. Both watched the bike in shock as it swerved, performing a U-turn with ease before racing past them again and down the street. Ushio roared at the sight, more than simply unimpressed that Rally had found another D-Wheeler to hide behind, he raced towards his D-Wheel, glaring with abhor as the engine started again.

Rena focused ahead, whether Security would be quick on her tail or not wasn't her concern, she was risking everything for the sake of the others. They may have been experiencing the incident all over again, but she had engaged in one test of the D-Wheel, the officers would be far more skilled and qualified in the field of racing on the machine. In her mind's eye, she focused on the others escaping the subway while the officers were distracted, fleeing the weight of Security. Rather than enjoying the ride as she had before, her eyes remained narrow, flaring sharply as she focused on the task at hand.

She reached the Highway before Ushio caught up with her, but he was closing in, she was aware of it. Her D-Wheel slowed as she aligned herself with the lane that would lead her onto the raised street, shooting ahead when she felt confident about the position. Once on the road, Rena could feel her heart pounding in terror of being caught, she glanced over her shoulder where she found Ushio close behind, a matter of minutes and he would be in a position to challenge her desperate flight.

"_Hey! Hey!"_ the gruff voice bellowed.

Rena looked over at the officer, finding him almost alongside her after a moment, examining her face for any sign of a Marker. When he found nothing, he smirked - though he was frustrated with the new D-Wheel and its rider, he found himself relieved that Yusei hadn't passed through the Maintenance Pipeline yet again.

"So the kid _did_ find himself a new decoy" the officer chuckled.

Rena scowled, tightening her hand on the grip, forcing her D-Wheel to accelerate and lengthen any distance between herself and Ushio. The patrolman scoffed and reached for the monitor in front of him, pressing down on a control that altered the monitor from the Drive Mode display.

"Field Magic, imposed activation. Speed World!" he declared as he withdrew his arm.

The words **"DUEL MODE"** flashed on Ushio's monitor before the field of the game dominated the display. Rena gasped as her D-Wheel followed suit, shifting her Duel Disk into its activated position.

"The imposed Riding Duel he used on Yusei" she exhaled in alarm.

"So then, _girl_, you want to fight Security?" Ushio laughed. "Let's see if you can even take one of us on".

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**RENA -- USHIO  
4000 -- LP -- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - RENA**

"My turn" Rena bellowed, taking the lead in the battle. "I summon Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]**".

By her D-Wheel, the familiar purple-skinned woman appeared, her steel wings expanding from her back. In the new experience of Riding Duels, her white hair flapped wildly as she soared like an angel. Rena smiled at the sight, despite her creature's artificial existence in the world; she seemed to enjoy hovering over a mobile duel field.

"Turn end".

**SECOND TURN - USHIO**

"My turn!" the cop bellowed, drawing proudly from his deck. "It's time I showed you how to truly fight back in a Riding Duel".

**RENA -- USHIO  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
1 -- SPC -- 1**

"I summon Gate Blocker **[DEF 2000]** in defence mode" he continued on, laying the card onto his Duel Disk.

In front of Rena's D-Wheel, the rectangular shield appeared, stunning her and almost knocking her off-course as she had seen Yusei panic at the sudden appearance.

"It's the same defensive monster he played against Yusei" she commented, glaring over her shoulder at Ushio. "You say you'll show me how to fight in a Riding Duel and then play a monster in defence mode?"

"It's a simply one element of a strategy" Ushio chuckled. "You'd do well to learn such techniques in this game. I place one card face-down. Turn end".

Rena's eyes narrowed, glaring sharply at the authority figure chasing her. His face-down card worried her; he could have placed anything on his field, something capable of destroying her monster, something requiring her to believe that to be the case only to come in handy later.

"My turn" she shouted, drawing from her deck once her eyes set back on the road ahead.

**THIRD TURN - RENA**

**RENA -- USHIO  
4000 -- LP -- 4000  
1 -- SPC -- 2**

"My Speed Counters aren't increasing" Rena mumbled to herself. Deliberating over the situation, a gasp escaped her mouth when she realized the creature in front of her, gazing up at it. "That's right; Gate Blocker freezes my Speed Counters and prevents them from increasing".

"So you _do_ understand some aspects of Riding Duels" Ushio chortled. "You've seen your friend's duel in the Maintenance Pipeline, huh?"

The officer's jaws clenched tightly at the memory, the scar on his left cheek was a result of the Riding Duel that left him to the mercy of the City's debris pouring through the Pipeline after the hatch closed behind Yusei. His luck had declined since the man appeared in Rally's defence; he had lost twice to the deck compiled of cards pulled from the mounds of litter dumped on the island. The girl knew little about the game, at least about Riding Duels, this was his opportunity to get revenge without any chance of losing - one Satellite D-Wheeler had disgraced him, he would settle the score with his friend and crush her to remind him and everyone else just who the dominant region was.

"I summon Gigantic Cephalous **[ATK 1850]**" Rena bellowed, slapping the card down onto her Duel Disk by Dark Valkyria. By the winged woman, the large carnivorous plant on legs appeared, its jaws opened to reveal the orange skin inside its mouth, its tongue wiggling eager to quench its first for battle. "Now I activate Big Bang Shot and equip it onto Dark Valkyria".

Once she placed the card inside her Duel Disk, the monitor above seemed to freeze like it hadn't registered the play. Rena's brow furrowed at the episode before **"ERROR"** flashed on the display, sending a wave of power through the machine as the play backfired, Rena groaning while her screen returned to normal, altering her lifepoints and Speed Counter meter.

**RENA -- USHIO  
2000 -- LP -- 4000  
0 -- SPC -- 2**

"Huh? My lifepoints fell" Rena commented in bewilderment.

Behind her, Ushio roared with laughter, amused by the mistake. "You can't play normal Magic cards in a Riding Duel without paying a price - 2000 lifepoints to be exact. And with that loss, your Speed Counters plummet to nothing. Looks like you have _a lot_ to learn about this, you've stumbled into a fight you can't win".

"Damn" Rena hissed, glaring at the man over her shoulder. "Of course, he and Yusei played Speed Spells in their duel. I don't _have_ any. I'm reduced to Monsters and Trap cards. At least Big Bang Shot hasn't left the field". Setting her eyes ahead, she began to evaluate just what plan of action she had to take in order to end the duel before things took a turn for the worst. "Dark Valkyria, attack Gate Blocker".

The winged girl lunged forward, opening her hand where a ball of dark matter formed, power crackling in its spherical configuration. Once at a decent distance, she launched the orb, the force gliding through the air with ease before it slammed into the wall. The force was enough to force the rectangular being back, strong enough to curve its shape slightly before it exploded, leaving Ushio's field open for an attack and making the first dent in his lifepoints. Rena smirked, as did the officer.

**RENA -- USHIO  
2000 -- LP -- 3800**

"Trap card open - Broken Blocker" he commanded, influencing the face-down card to rise. Rena gasped at the name - a stinging reminder of Yusei's Riding Duel against the official. In front of her, two replicas of the Gate Blocker she had destroyed appeared, each hovering just as irritatingly as their predecessor. Ushio smirked cockily as his best defensive strategy had unfolded as successfully as before. "Now you've worsened your situation - you only have one monster capable of destroying those two and you've already attacked with it. You'll just have to wait longer if you're hoping to gain any Speed Counters".

Rena scowled, Ushio knew he had her pinned and he clearly enjoyed holding an advantage over his opponent - even if she had Speed Counters, she had no Speed Spells in which to utilize them.

"Turn end…"

**FOURTH TURN - USHIO**

"My turn!" Ushio bellowed, drawing swiftly from his deck, grinning widely when his Speed Counters increased again - widening the margin between the competitors' quantities.

**RENA -- USHIO  
2000 -- LP -- 3800  
0 -- SPC -- 3**

The officer smirked at his hand, picking three cards and sliding them into the Graveyard, sounding something with each card he deposited into the Graveyard.

"Here I go! Three creatures of Level 3" he called, the three cards hovering around his speeding D-Wheel. "By sending them to the Graveyard from my hand I Special Summon Montage Dragon! **[ATK ?]**"

The massive creature appeared from three primary coloured auras uniting - three savage heads attached to one blue body, scales of a white colour lining the bottom of the necks and the chest of the beast. Large purple-skinned wings protruded from it back. Atop their heads, a white helm was fixed in place to shield their skulls from above.

"Its attack power becomes equal to 300 times the combined level of the monsters sent to the Graveyard".

As though the explanation had been a cue, the dragon's power appeared on the visor of Rena's helmet - **"MONTAGE DRAGON. ATK 2700"**.

"It's tough" she commented feebly. "There are no monsters that I can fight against it with in these conditions".

"Montage Dragon, attack Gigantic Cephalotus. Power Collage!"

In the three mouths of the beast, auras began to shimmer - one of pink, one of gold and one of green. In unison, the heads threw themselves back before launching the triple current assault; three beams combining into one and smashing into the planet being on Rena's side of the field. An explosion instantly followed, smoke beginning to cloud Rena's view of the road ahead - behind her, a fearsome dragon snarled threateningly, its controller not far from such expressions.

**RENA -- USHIO  
1150 -- LP -- 3800**

"You're kind of lucky you don't have any Speed Counters, they'd all just get blown away" Ushio taunted, accelerating while Rena's D-Wheel slowed as a result of the massive blow to her remaining lifepoints. The officer raced ahead of the girl, grinning over his shoulder at her, she was falling back into the jaws of defeat - she would join the ranks of inmates at the Detention Centre in Neo-Domino. That was his job and he was determined to fulfil it.

"I summon Assault Dog **[ATK 1200]**" the man continued.

A black dog dashed through the blue portal appearing by the Security D-Wheel, a canary yellow underbelly that lined the throat and underneath the mouth. Upon its back, large moss green armoured attire had been placed over the dog, including small armament with a belt of bullet leading to the steel case attached either side of its torso like machine guns. Golden shoulder pieces fixed in ahead of the guns glistened, over the ankles of the paws matching its underbelly, pieces of armour matching the piece shielding the animal's chest were fixed on.

"I'll set one card face-down and hand it over to you" Ushio chortled. "Make the most of your last turn, you Satellite scum".

**FIFTH TURN - RENA**

"My turn!" Rena snapped, drawing fiercely from her deck. 'Satellite scum' had been a term he used against Yusei, another racial term she had been informed of by the others in the days before - another way of Neo-Domino's labels to put down those stranded on the island and look down upon the victims left to live, play and work amongst the trash of their brethren. Whether she was from the City or not, she would stand for a name like that to stick to her, let alone anyone else, she would show them just what Satellite had in store for the City - Jack and Yusei had already proved their worth, she would complete a trio of escapes into the City, hoping for a trio of tales that would topple the City's prejudice views of Satellite and its people.

**RENA -- USHIO  
1150 -- LP -- 3800  
0 -- SPC -- 4**

"I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv4 **[ATK 1600]** in attack mode!" she added, slapping the card onto the Duel Disk in front of her.

The young dragon appeared by Rena's D-Wheel, metallic silver wings spread to permit it a graceful glide into the duel. The head of an eagle, the body of a dragon, the appearance of a robot, Horus' crimson eyes glowed as it screeched, the silver tail feather attached t its rear ruffling briefly. Ushio smirked at the creature, no matter the purpose of its appearance in the duel, it was still nothing compared to Montage Dragon - even weaker then the Dark Valkyria that he intended to become his next victim. The difference in Montage Dragon and Horus' attack power tempted him, beckoning him like a siren within the bird-like dragon's metallic body to a soldier - a call that no fighting man could resist. A screech emitted from Horus, Rena glared at the face-down card that remained on Ushio's field, wary of what it could be and the devastating effect it could have on her field.

"Dark Valkyria, attack the left Gate Blocker".

The winged being opened her hand, creating another orb of dark matter, lunging ahead as she did so. Once she passed Ushio's' D-Wheel, she launched the sphere at the wall, shattering it as the previous. Rena lowered her head slightly at the sight of the face-down card still in place.

'_I still have to be wary, he may still activate that'_ she thought, narrowing her eyes untrustingly at it. _'He can lose one Gate Blocker, but he may not be prepared to lose Assault Dog - either way, my monsters would fall at Montage Dragon's power. There's got to be someway to get past that and attack without risking everything'_.

Dark Valkyria leapt back onto Rena's side of the field, hovering beside Horus who eyed the other field sharply, waiting eagerly for its turn to strike.

**RENA -- USHIO  
1150 -- LP -- 3600**

"Turn end".

"Oh? You're trying to play it safe?" Ushio questioned. "It's too late to take that approach - you've already shot yourself in the foot and helped me a great deal, we may as well finish this duel".

Rena narrowed her eyes hatefully at the officer, scowling as she did - he continued to grasp the hatred he felt towards the people of Satellite, people he would look down upon like ants amongst the dirt he stepped over. He was still hanging onto the matter that Yusei had defeated him and he wouldn't allow a second Satellite-based D-Wheeler to do the same, fighting back with all his strength.

**SIXTH TURN - USHIO**

"My turn. Draw!"

**RENA -- USHIO  
1150 -- LP -- 3600  
0 -- SPC -- 5**

"I summon the Tuner monster Jutte Fighter **[ATK 700]**" Ushio declared, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk.

A short man appeared, clothed in maroon and mustard yellow robes. Attached to his back, a large component, vaguely resembling a barrel, a metallic rectangular shape extending from the rim twisted to descend parallel to the body of the container. In the undersized man's hand was a metallic object - two separate rods extending from the short connection to the handle, one paling in comparison to the other's length.

"Tuner monster…" Rena mumbled to herself.

"Now I activate the Speed Spell - Sonic Buster!" Ushio called. "This card will deal damage to you equal to half of the attack power of my monsters. I'd easily choose Montage Dragon to finish you off, but then the effect wouldn't resolve, it forces me to find another way to end this duel. So instead, I'll choose Assault Dog!"

Around the dog, a white aura began to shine. The force from the Speed Spell seeped into the glow, connecting the two and thrusting them towards Rena who watched in silence, keeping her eyes open despite the approaching brightness. The attack slammed into her D-Wheel, sending smoke billowing from the impact zone after the miniature blast, clouding her view of the road ahead. The D-Wheel's straight line ended as it zigzagged at a slower rate after the Security cop.

**RENA -- USHIO  
550 -- LP -- 3600**

"Heh, you're barely holding on now, just wait until you see what's next" Ushio chortled. "I'm tuning my Level 2 Jutte Fighter with my Level 4 Gate Blocker".

'_He's using his last Gate Blocker?'_ Rena thought, twisting her expression from her poker face into one of shock that Ushio had surrendered the monster keeping her Speed Counters pinned at zero.

Perhaps he was that confident in his strategy. The container on the Jutte Fighter's back began to glow, an aura that enveloped its entire form. The brightness raced forward forcing the lone Gate Blocker forward and into its role as a part of the tuning process. The stars began to form the green rings for Gate Blocker to glide through, four glimmering stars - one representing each of its levels - shining as they departed from its form and aligned, sparking the beam to envelope the tunnel and grant the Synchro Monster passage into the duel.

The large white-skinned man wearing a large black wig appeared as it had in Ushio's duel against Yusei, red patterns painted around his eyes matched the over vest he wore. Black sleeves covered his arms; trousers of the same colour covered his legs and between them hung a piece of armour depicting what seemed to be the sun with rays pouring from it. Upon his back, a large blue sack while his other possession was the large whip in his hands possessing a metallic end that matched the object Jutte Fighter had been clutching.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_ Goyou Guardian! **[ATK 2800]**"

Rena glared with abhor at the man twirling the rope in his hand like a cowboy preparing to lasso his prey, taunting her with the power of his ability to come.

"Montage Dragon, destroy Dark Valkyria!" Ushio bellowed, opening his hand in the direction of the woman creature. In the three mouths of the beast, the same pink, gold and green spheres of power glowed. "Power Collage!"

The three heads threw themselves back, releasing the immense power, all three beams aimed at Dark Valkyria who stared in horror at the triple-layered assault rapidly approaching her, illuminated in the brightness. Rena stretched her right arm out to the side, the reflection of Montage Dragon's attack flaring in her eyes.

"Trap card open - Kunai with Chain!" she yelled in protest. "This card allows me to increase Dark Valkyria's attack power by 500 points".

"That's not enough to save her from my dragon's attack" Ushio commented smugly.

"It is. Because Kunai with Chain can also switch your dragon into defence mode!" Rena added, pointing at the dragon through its triple-layered beam.

The three segments parted, fading on their own without the power to attack evaporating in an instant. The dragon roared fiercely in protest, descending closer to the highway where it fell into its defensive state, each part of its body coloured in the blue shade that accompanied defending positions. Ushio scowled, furious that his potentially ace card had been forced back from its strength to its weakness.

"Goyou Guardian, destroy Horus!" he roared, glaring over his shoulder at the creature.

"Trap card open!" Rena interjected, halting the white skinned man's attack before it even began. "Compulsory Evacuation Device! This returns a monster of my choosing to your hand. I choose your Goyou Guardian!"

The man groaned in horror, his body dissolving as his presence on the field came to an end. Engulfed in the same light that granted him access to the battlefield, he returned to the card placed on Ushio's Duel Disk, destined to return to the Extra Deck where it had been the entire duration of the duel. Ushio grunted, feeling the same abhor for Rena as he had Yusei while he placed the card into the main body of his Duel Disk, a compartment hidden away for his Extra. His eyes narrowed as he examined the field Rena had constructed - his Assault Dog was unable to tackle either Dark Valkyria or Horus and his Montage Dragon was vulnerable in its shielding posture.

In a single turn, Rena had flipped the tables against him and she almost had the power to win the duel. She had fought like Yusei had.

"Turn end…" he growled.

**SEVENTH TURN - RENA**

"My turn" Rena declared, ripping the top card of her deck from the stack. "Draw!"

**RENA -- USHIO  
550 -- LP -- 3600  
1 -- SPC -- 6**

At the sound of her own Speed Counters increasing, Rena smiled. She had been lacking in the vital element to Riding Duels after Speed World backfired on her, she had stepped into a situation where she could embrace that Speed Counter she had gained, feel strength in that she possessed it. That one day, she could utilize it and play Speed Spells, her sharp eyes rose, setting themselves on Ushio's field ahead.

"Trap card open - Reinforcements" she bellowed, stretching her arm over the card as it rose. "This increases the attack power of a monster by 500 points until the End Phase. I'll use this to strength Horus!"

Around the edges of the bird-like dragon's form, a red glow shone. As it screeched like the eagle inside of it, its wings stretched, it's time to battle had come.

"Horus, destroy Assault Dog!"

The creature shot up from its place beside the blue D-Wheel, Rena smiled as she watched, noticing the increased attack power flashing on the visor of her helmet - **"HORUS THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON LV4. ATK 2300"**. Whilst hovering above the duel field, Horus stretched its claws, the metallic nails gleaming in the daylight. The creature shot towards the dog beast at an incredible rate, passing the border between Rena's field and Ushio's before it lined itself up to strike the enemy monster, thrusting its claws forward. The nails collided with the armour protecting the animal standing opposite. Regardless, its form vanished from the field rapidly.

**RENA -- USHIO  
550 -- LP -- 2500  
1 -- SPC -- 5**

"Time to finish this" Rena commented, opening her hand as she reached up in the direction of her other monster. "Dark Valkyria, attack Montage Dragon!"

The edges of the winged woman began to glow as a purple aura clung to her body, the combination of Big Bang Shot and Kunai with Chain enhancing her power enough to eliminate the remainder of Ushio's lifepoints. The angel-like creature shot forward, using herself as a bullet against the immense dragon resting directly in front of her. Ushio yelled out as Dark Valkyria soared in the direction of his dragon, well aware he could do nothing to protect it.

The two creatures collided, the larger dragon shattering on impact, leaving the smaller monster's path clear, her wings expanding as her flight slowed rapidly. The shower of golden pixels descended over Ushio, who roared as his D-Wheel began to spin out of control, leaving Rena to race past.

**RENA -- USHIO  
550 -- LP -- 0**

**DUEL END**

As the holograms of the creatures on Rena's field evaporated, the D-Wheel quickened, no longer held back by the law of Speed Counters. She didn't look back to watch Ushio fail to regain control of the D-Wheel that sprayed steam over him in the wake of another defeat the machine had suffered. What mattered now was returning to the subway and reuniting with the others, she couldn't wait to disclose she had competed in a Riding Duel, let alone come out victorious.

The news sank into her head, she smiled brightly as the wind continued to play with her hair - this was the world that Yusei had been experiencing, the one he felt as he hunted for Jack who knew of the feeling. The world that she may have once been a part of. The questions left without answers returned to her mind - that was the primary cause of her decision to ride into the City, Yusei was another beneath that. Her smile held as she contemplated how their reunion would go, they had become slightly closer during their time installing the engine he had given her into the blue D-Wheel - an object that was a major part of her D-Wheel, a gift he had shared with her as thanks for rescuing one of their friends.

She prayed that their D-Wheels could be something they shared, something to bring them closer. She tightened her grip around the handgrip to her left, forcing the machine to accelerate, hurdling down the highway where she waited for an exit, somewhere she could descend to the streets of Satellite that the residents walked upon and find her friends, imagining the light in Rally's eyes unless he continued to blame himself. The group were a unit, they couldn't be separated - Yusei and Jack had been outsiders that they welcomed in and bonded with, Rena was amongst their league and she embraced that. The memory of meeting Rally flashed in her mind's eye, grateful that she hadn't been found by anyone else. Thief of not, the kid had her complete trust.

* * *

**---**

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rally: Rena, I think there's trouble at the hideout._

_Rena: What's happened? Blitz and Taka are missing?_

_Nerve: We had gone out towards the factory when we heard this familiar laugh before we separated. A man that hung out with someone that duelled Yusei before he left._

_Rena: Revenge? Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Bonds of Trust and Loyalty! The Choice of Sacrifice". I can't plan to head into the City while the others need me._


	7. Bonds of Trust and Loyalty!

******Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **This chapter, honestly, isn't very good. It's been something I wanted to work on and with half-term, I got that chance. But it seems I've been having trouble really getting into it lately - similar to how I couldn't get the ambience in "Breaking Point" right in the last chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**---**

**Rally / Nerve -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

Rally sighed as he seated himself on the worn sofa, avoiding eye contact with Nerve who leant against the frame of the threshold, arms folded over his chest. Taka and Blitz were absent from the subway, the pair were alone in darkness and in silence. Guilt consumed Rally, his eyes fixed on the concrete floor beneath his hanging feet. As desperately as he wanted to apologize to Nerve for the trouble he had caused, he couldn't be sure what Nerve would say or how he'd react. The first time he had stolen a CPU chip for Yusei, Nerve almost dealt him a blow - prevented only by the helmet Rally clutched as a shield. Would he lose his temper like that again? The boy couldn't be sure; he didn't want to risk the possibility.

The whirring of a D-Wheel above ground grew, the sound boring into the pair's ears, Nerve's eyes narrowed as he glared in the direction of the stairway leading to the surface before the noise halted. Rally tensed, certain that Security had returned to arrest him for his acts, ready to tattoo another of the yellow Markers onto his face. The first experience had been the most terrifying thing in his life, the pain inflicted upon him by the laser that painted the Marker beneath his eye sent a chill through his body, his small trembling form.

The silence ended, footsteps echoed as the sole of the newcomer's shoes slapped the cold step, inching closer with each second. Rally curled his body into a foetal position on the worn sofa, laying on the right side of his body as every muscle in his body tensed. Nerve observed the movement, stepping away from the threshold in order to confront the new arrival. His eyes narrowed as the shadow approached, the individual was making their way to the corner of the hut. Nerve's fists clenched tightly, ready to ambush the intruder and make a dash for freedom with the shivering Rally.

Rounding the corner, the individual stood shorter than the brunette man, bearing a brown jacket and jeans. Nerve halted his assault before it began, staring at the D-Wheeler who watched him from beneath the visor of their open-face helmet. Rally opened his eyes when he realized he was alone, gazing in horror when Nerve retreated into the room without a sound.

"What's happening?" the boy asked.

Nerve shook his head, refusing to reply with words. Rally shuddered, tears building in his eyes when he attempted feebly to translate the meaning of the shaking, certain that Nerve had returned bearing negative news regarding one of the others. The other individual passed through, removing the helmet to reveal the hair that fell to the shoulders of the rider, Rally's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Rena, you're alright!" he yelped, dashing forward.

Without giving the girl a chance to response, he lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and sobbing into her gut. Rally smiled softly, placing a hand atop Rally's head and flatting the bright hat placed on top of his vibrant orange hair. Nerve shook his head as he watched with a smirk, surprised that Rally of all people could mistake his actions as a mute report of a negative nature - the boy had truly been shaken by the experience, the thought of returning to the Detention Centre and confronting another Marker to colour his face. Rena turned her eyes to him; relief drenched the trio as their hopes for a quick reunion became a reality. But that was the problem - there were only three gathered, Rena's smile diminished when her mind shifted to the absent pair.

"Where are Blitz and Taka?"

"That's just it" Nerve sighed. "We can't be sure".

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 7 - Bonds of Trust and Loyalty! The Choice of Sacrifice ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Satellite****」****- 'West Domino' Subway**

"What do you mean?" Rena asked, fear wavering in her eyes as she pressed on, feeling the desperation for an answer swelling inside of her chest. Her hand moved down to Rally's back, rubbing circles against his spine."Together, we all raced in the direction of the Factory, figuring this to be the best time to try and find some information about the Maintenance Pipeline" the brunette began. "We heard this laugh that we recognized - this guy showed up a few nights before Yusei planned to take off into the City, just before you showed up - he had these two goons with him. They planned to get back into the City after they were deported for some reason; he and Yusei became friends after he was trounced and unable to steal the D-Wheel. So, figuring he'd be able to help us, Taka and Blitz insisted they'd go after him and find something while Rally and I checked elsewhere".

"We haven't seen them since" Rally sobbed, gazing up at Rena through the tears that lined the bottom of his eyes. "We were going to meet up after not long, but they didn't show and we were worried that Security would come around".

"So they're still at the Factory?" Rena asked, her brow furrowing at the revelation.

"We think so, but they may have tried to come back. We just don't know" Nerve sighed.

"I see" Rena mumbled. "I'll go look for them"."What?" Nerve gasped. "But Security will still be after you".

"Only the officer that duelled me knows what I look like. Otherwise, they're all searching for someone riding about on a D-Wheel" Rena articulated. "So long as none of the other Security officers suspect here, they can't find it. That jamming device Blitz used earlier should still be in effect, blocking any chance they have of finding Rally back here and they've no way to trace me. What matters now is getting Blitz and Taka back here before anything else happens".

"Rena… why are you risking yourself like this? What about going to the City?" Rally asked.

"Blitz and Taka were just trying to help find out when the Pipeline next pauses its duty for me. The least I can do is do my best to help them" Rena muttered, placing her hand atop Rally's head again. "I don't want to just leave them while they're doing their best for me. We don't even know when the Pipeline next closes for an inspection, it could be a whole month - I won't be giving up anything".

"But anything could happen" Rally protested meekly.

"I'll do my best not to let that happen. I promise you that I'll get them back here safely".

---

Having removed the Riding Suit Rally had presented her with before, Rena stood at the base of the stairway leading to the streets of Satellite with Rally and Nerve behind her, both watching anxiously. Nerve placed his hand onto Rally's shoulder, doing his best to reassure him that the plan would work as well as holding him back from a mad dash after the girl who stood before them, smiling warmly to evade the anxiety surrounding the predicament, something to insist she was fine with what had been set in stone as a plan to locate and return the missing friends.

"Rena, you sure about this? Rally squeaked, his cheeks still damp from the tears that trickled down his face before.

"I am. Don't worry, Rally" Rena replied, nodding her head. "Blitz and Taka have done what they must to help me; I have to return the favour to thank them. I don't want to ride towards Neo-Domino and where freedom lies ahead while you're struggling and separated - it wouldn't be right. I know Yusei would do the same".

Rally watched Rena in awe as she insisted on rescuing their missing comrades. Rena smiled gently down at Rally, the boy who had shone so brightly with the hope beneath the surface of his undersized body left struggling to keep himself together. She leaned forward, laying a hand onto his shoulder, her other arm sporting the Duel Disk that had been a part of her D-Wheel hanging limply by her side.

"Don't blame yourself for all this, Rally" she insisted. "Blitz and Taka wouldn't have needed to head to the Factory if I weren't here".

"You're blaming your existence here for them disappearing?" Rally cried out.

"No. But I _am_ going to take responsibility. I'll find them as a way to atone for getting in your way".

Before Rally could protest, Rena turned her back on the pair, her hand falling from his shoulder and swinging back to her side. Rally cut himself off before he could finish the first word of his argument. Rena glanced at Nerve over her shoulder, the brunette watching her solemnly before she advanced to the base of the stairway, turning her eyes ahead to the sunlight that fell over the steps ahead. Rena ascended to the ground level of Satellite; the same scene greeted her that she had seen the past days - empty streets, an eerie silence. A deserted district that had once been full of vibrant life while Satellite had been a part of Neo-Domino - the details of the separation remained minimal to her - regardless, she pressed on ahead

Thinking back to Taka and Blitz, what they had done for her, Rena's fists tightened by her sides - Blitz had risked himself to help her gain her D-Wheel, Taka had been determined to find information regarding the next occasion the Maintenance Pipeline would close for its condition. They were both opening a hand for her to take, ones that would push her towards the City, where she intended to be, to the answers she sought.

Streets further out showed minimal life - apparently the wailing of a Security's siren had driven the people into the shadows, hiding from the authority like mice slipping into their homes at the base of a wall. Shrouding themselves in the safety of the darkness, concealing themselves where they could feel safe, places they knew. It may have been Rena's presence strolling through the streets, but the number gradually increased, the people were becoming aware that the Security officer had departed from the area. They were not his target, they could continue struggling to continue in the cruel world that was Satellite - for many, the only life they knew.

Almost immediately, some returned to the cards laid on the edge of the roadways, snacks and bottles of water placed either side of the battlefield - the way Duel Monsters had been traditionally played before the creation of the Duel Disks, seemingly only a portion of Satellite residents could obtain one.

The dismal island was exactly what Rena had seen physically over the days since she woke beneath Rally's concerned eyes, but hope was gone - the brightness that shone in the faces of the group she had been living with was no more around the streets. Some time passed before Rena stood outside the site matching Nerve's description of the Factory that the group had rushed to and split up in. She gazed at it for a moment, taking in what was most likely the largest and most complete structure left standing in Satellite.

'_Taka. Blitz'_ she thought, the two faces appearing in her mind.

Without further hesitation, she stepped forward, crossing the unmarked courtyard of the facility. The terrified look on Rally's face when Security announced their arrival at the top of the Subway flashed in Rena's mind - these people lived in fear of authority, and not how ordinary citizens would - there were strict laws enforced over the people of Satellite, laws that they could have no way of surpassing, no freedom to even attempt to challenge. The people were living in poverty and the City had done nothing to help them - after an earthquake had separated the two according to the others. In a way, she prayed that she couldn't have originated in such a cold-hearted place.

Through the threshold of the facility she passed, looking around for any sign of the others. The whirring of machinery sounded incessantly, people continued to live and work like slaves in the shadow of the City; children that played with cards couldn't experience a true duel, adults stripped of their jobs left to fend in the worse of conditions, pets taken from their former lives having to adapt to where they now lived. Those born after the earthquake had no experience of life, those who had perished since the incident had been buried beneath soil that may as well have been foreign. Rena's heart sank when the realization of these things hit her.

After a short while of searching the Factory, avoiding the eyes of workers and other individuals that had entered the building, Rena found herself leaning against a wall, sighing heavily when there had been no sign of her comrades. From a corridor nearby, a strange laughter rang out.

"_Shishishi~_"

She pressed the palms of her hands against the wall and forced herself from the surface. The laughter echoed - she couldn't be sure why, but the strange chuckled intrigued her; what was amusing? Who was making the sound? Would they know where the others were? She gingerly trod towards the crossroads where sound came from, a corridor stretching to the left identified as the source of the laugh. She pressed on, pacing cautiously through the hallway until she found herself standing at the end, the other side of the threshold was a large chamber where two ragged men stood opposite Blitz and Taka.

The two familiar faces glared hatefully at the two opposite them - the wider of the two mumbling inaudibly with a mess of hair that looked like it had perished and laid lifelessly atop his head, wearing black glasses on the bridge of his nose. The other chuckled in response to whatever the first said - the same laugh that had drawn Rena to the sight - his grey hair was curved into a shape resembling half of a circle with a clown-like horizontal base. The tie hanging loosely from his neck bounced as he continued to laugh, the forefinger on his right hand extended constantly while the rest was clenched in a fist.

From further behind the two, a blue-haired man approached the pair, clothed in a grey jacket with rolled up sleeves and matching trousers. Beneath his right eye, a small Marker had been drawn onto his skin. A fist met the palm of his other hand as he gradually stepped towards the pair who continued to protest against what the three had cornered them over.

"I'd say it's about time you guys quit playing dumb" he growled.

"We're not playing! Do you think we're stupid?" Taka roared in protest.

"I do. I know you're lying" the blue-haired man snarled furiously. "If you won't say, then we'll have to knock the answers out of you".

Having caught the faint words, Rena sprung out of her place at the end of the connecting hallway, clenching her fists by her sides.

"You'll beat nothing!" she objected.

The three turned their head to face Rena, Blitz and Taka's faces lighting up at the sight of her. The blue-haired man - clearly the leader - scowled while raising an eyebrow at the sight of a female interrupting the heated debate.

"Rena, you're here!" Blitz called. "So you're alright, that's a relief".

"Blitz, Taka, what's going on?" Rena asked.

"This guy, I think his name is Uryu, challenged Yusei before he left for the City" Taka elucidated. "He's moaning that he deserves a rematch with Yusei and believes that he's still here, hiding somewhere".

"Yusei hiding - it sound stupid, but he won't listen to us" Blitz sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Shut it before I beat you both to a pulp!" Uryu roared furiously. "Yusei promised me a rematch and broke his promise when he left. But I know he's back, there's no way some Satellite punk can be in the City this long without getting arrested and even deported back here".

"You know even _know_ Yusei and what he's like. He's still over there" Taka shouted back.

"Hey" Rena called, bringing the argument to a premature halt. "I'll duel you - you want to fight someone, fight me".

"Don't Rena, this guy may have lost to Yusei, but he's still tough" Blitz pleaded.

"I'll duel, but on one condition" Uryu proceeded. "These guys said you have a D-Wheel before we jumped them - put that on the line".

"My D-Wheel?" Rena sounded.

"I duelled Yusei for his, but he won" Uryu clarified. "I came from the City not long before that, deported because the City believed I did wrong. I'm going to get back there and prove to them what I'm capable of. And if Yusei really _is_ there, I'll challenge him to that rematch".

Rena lifted her head, giving a nod afterwards to signal her approval of the condition. The two workers exchanged anxious glances, uttering matching moans. Uryu turned to his two henchmen-like acquaintances.

"You two go find something to do, this won't take long. I'll catch up" he instructed.

"But Uryu-san…"

"Just go! I'll be right after you. Taking out some Satellite punk shouldn't take long".

"But why does that mean we should head off so suddenly?"

"Do it, okay? You guys go have some fun while I mess about with this kid",

"Kid?" Rena asked keeping her composure while raising an irrigated eyebrow.

The two turned to each other before hastily departing, agreeing that annoying their leader was not a smart move, they would have to settle for his reasons. Uryu glared at Rena once the two left, activating his Duel Disk, noting the look, Rena turned her eyes to her friends.

"You two stay back too, I'll settle this - it's my fault you came here".

"But Rena…" Taka mumbled, stepping forward until Blitz's hand fell on his shoulder.

He turned to his friend, seeing Blitz shaking his head at a leisurely pace. The wider man stepped down, remaining by his companion's side. Uryu watched as Rena activated her Duel Disk, glaring heatedly as he imagined Yusei in her place, watching back with that neutral expression he wore throughout their duel.

"_But this ain't over. I'll win next time"._

"_Fine"._

The blue haired man bore his teeth like a vicious animal infuriated. Yusei had broken an implied vow to battle again, he had spoken like an honourable man, but heading into the City had altered that image. Uryu could see nothing more than an unfulfilled duel that the two had spoken of - his thirst for battle was left unquenched, he could make up that with the duel against Rena. Both drew five cards from their decks, taking their battle stances as the chamber was filled with only the distant whirring of machinery.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**RENA -- URYU  
4000 -- LP -- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - URYU**

"I'll start this" the blue haired man bellowed, drawing from his Duel Disk. "I summon Cross-Sword Beetle **[ATK 1800]**".

Before the duellist, a large dirt brown beetle materialized, supported by its hind legs while revealing the four appendages expanding from the head of its body. Red eyes atop its form flashed dangerously as it awoke from the inactivity as of late.

"In addition, I'll activate my Retribution of the Ant Lion" Uryu added, slotting the Magic Card into place. "With this, every time a monster is destroyed, the owner of that card loses 800 lifepoints".

On the field, a yellow vortex appeared in the ground, energy rotating along the circular route. Rena's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare directed at the cocky blue haired man standing opposite. He grinned proudly at the strategy he was putting into play at such an early point in the duel - before Rena had a chance to do anything against the plays.

"You're out of luck. Cross-Sword Beetle is a very powerful Level 4 monster, you can't hope to beat it" he chortled. "I'll bring my turn to an end and let your suffering begin".

**SECOND TURN - RENA**

Ignoring Uryu's words, Rena pulled the top card from her deck, surveying it briefly as it descended into her hand amongst her other cards. Instead, she pulled another from the small collection in her grasp.

"I summon Gigantic Cephalotus **[ATK 1850]**" she declared, throwing the card onto the designated Monster Zone space in the centre of the machine.

Ahead of her, the familiar two-legged plant awoke, opening its wide jaws to reveal the orange interior, tongue wagging as it screeched in the face of the enemy. Uryu narrowed his eyes, aware that Rena's creature towered over his slightly in attack power, she had pulled off what he deemed impossible for a Satellite duellist.

"Gigantic Cephalotus, destroy Cross-Sword Beetle!" Rena yelled, pointing at the oversized insect.

The plant monster stumbled forward, beginning a charge towards the enemy. Standing just before the creature, the plant halted and forced its weight down to its leafy feet, using the energy to spring into the air and rise to the beetle's head. Orange jaws opened and clamped down on the massive creature, the beetle flailing in agony as the jaws sank deeper into it. Seconds into the attack and the creature exploded, leaving Gigantic Cephalotus dropping to the ground.

**RENA -- URYU  
4000 -- LP -- 3950**

"Heh, 50 lifepoints lost is no big deal. That's not even a dent in my lifepoints" Uryu chuckled cockily, waving his hands dismissively at Rena and her retreating plant monster. Rena narrowed her eyes slightly, a glare without hatred or anger as fuel.

"But you didn't just lose 50 lifepoints" she commented discreetly.

"Huh?" Uryu sounded, gazing at her.

The yellow circle upon the ground began to glow suddenly, spitting up a ray of energy that rose enough to fall over Uryu, who yelled out in horror at the revelation. Rena watched without any kind of reaction, waiting until the energy evaporated and revealed the stunned insect duellist.

"What? What happened?" he called, pausing for a moment as he recalled his plays over the first turn. "_Dammit!_ The same happened when I duelled Yusei!"

**RENA -- URYU  
4000 -- LP -- 3150**

Rena cocked an eyebrow at the mention of a repeating occurrence in the duel - something that had happened in Uryu's fight against Yusei had happened again before her eyes. Did this mean that he was going to lose to her indefinitely? She mentally shook her head, there was no time to be cocky herself, she had to focus - this was the man that had threatened two of her friends who were only around because they were trying to help her. He had tried to stand in Yusei's way when he planned to head off into the City; he was doing exactly the same to her.

"Turn end".

**THIRD TURN - URYU**

"My turn" Uryu yelled as he drew from his deck. "I play Insect Knight **[ATK 1900]**".

In the place of her previous monster, a human-shaped monster appeared. The armour matched any that a human warrior would wear as they braced themselves for battle, but claws entered from the pieces in the place of hands and fingers. In the right hand, a sword and a shield in the left, it gave the impression of a human fighter until its head confirmed that not to be the case. Antennas extending from the top of its head, a glowing yellow sphere placed in its forehead above two large red eyes, beneath them was a mouth constructed of pieces resembling pincers.

"Insect Knight, avenge our fallen comrade and cut that plant down to size!" Uryu bellowed, pointing at the plant standing opposite his warrior.

As it registered the attack, the mouth at the base of its head snapped furiously, like it understood that another insect had perished before it as a result of battling the plant. In charged fiercely, leaping up before it could cross much of the field, sword gleaming above its head. Almost immediately, it dropped down, slicing the plant monster in half and leaping back before the inevitable explosion followed, gusts whipping Rena as she watched, composing herself for the sake of the monsters she had yet to play to avenge her fallen monster. At Uryu's feet, the yellow vortex began to glow again. The blue haired man grinned as the energy surged from it, falling over Rena who groaned at the sudden wave of damage that swept over her lifepoints, dragging them to the level of her opponent.

**RENA -- URYU  
3150 -- LP -- 3150**

"Looks like we're even again" Uryu chuckled. "But it won't stay that way for long. My insects are going to wipe out _all_ of your lifepoints, and then _I'll_ be the one heading after Yusei for a rematch".

Rena narrowed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, glaring coldly at Uryu - to him, riding into the City was just another chance to prove himself as one of them and find Yusei to exact his revenge against what he claimed to be a broken promise. But to her, it was a window opening up, a chance to learn answers of the past she had forgotten. It didn't sound too different from Uryu's when it came to the base of the motivations - they both wanted to get into the City, potentially even return, and leave their comrades behind - in Rena's case, in a world they had lived in all their lives.

"I'll set a card" Uryu added, sliding the card into the lower level of his Duel Disk. "Turn end".

**FOURTH TURN - RENA**

"Draw!" Rena snapped, pulling the top card of her deck from its place. "I summon X-Saber Anaperera **[ATK 1800]**".

The female warrior clothed in blood red armour appeared, long blonde hair flowing from her head. She took about her fighting stance, ready to launch an assault, Uryu laughed at the display, leaving both Blitz and Taka watching anxiously.

"That monster looks like she wants to commit suicide. She can't beat my Insect Warrior" he laughed.

"Not yet, she can't" Rena mumbled. "So I'll activate Big Bang Shot and equip it to my X-Saber".

Uryu's eyebrows rose sharply when the words collided with his eardrums, the right fist of the blood red armoured woman suddenly engulfed in flames that represented the card's attachment to her. Rena narrowed her eyes sharply at the man, someone who had done all he could be stand in the way of the future that not only herself, but her friends, had been aiming for - the smug grin that had been painted upon his face as a former Neo-Domino resident amongst pitiful Satellite people had been erased.

"X-Saber Anaperera **[ATK 2200]**, destroy Insect Warrior!"

Swiftly following the command, the blonde woman lunged forward, driving her fist into the belly of the enemy who then shrieked in agony, head rising in the direction of the sky. A matter of seconds after the strike and the two fixed in the position of battle, the deformed monster exploded, forcing the woman to leap back. Before Uryu could even transfer the card to the Graveyard and allow his lifepoints decrease, Rena continued on

"And with another monster destroyed, your Retribution of the Ant Lion activates again. Knocking your lifepoints much further down than an equal level".

As though it had been under her command, the vortex's rotation quickened, spitting up the energy that had previously rained down over both duellists. Running along an invisible curve placed before it as a barrier, the energy rose and fell towards Uryu in a circular path. The blue-haired man yelled out as the golden energy overpowered his vision.

**RENA -- URYU  
3150 -- LP -- 2050**

"Rena's opened up a large lead now" Blitz commented, clenching his fists proudly.

"I won't be denied a chance to return to the City _again_" Uryu growled, glaring sharply over the forearm raised before his face defensively. "Yusei may have taught me that Satellite people aren't worthless, but I still won't lose to you all. I grew into a strong duellist in the City and you guys have just your small games on the streets - I'm stronger than you!"

"Turn end" Rena mumbled tonelessly, shrugging off Uryu's roars of determination to grasp victory.

**FIFTH TURN - URYU**

"Draw!" the Insect duellist snapped, tearing the top card from his deck. His eyes fell to the artwork of the card he had drawn, smirking proudly when his next strategy came to life in his mind. Instead of playing the card, he continued to hold it between two fingers as he drew another card from his hand. "I play Bee List Soldier **[ATK 500]**".

A small monster resembling a bee with the upper half of an armoured suit appeared, matching pieces covering its legs and antennae. In its hands, a staff of the same metal with a head that split into three, each a base for a golden rod. Tied around the creature's neck, a red bandana.

"What? He played such a weak monster in attack mode?" Blitz asked, adjusting the spectacles that slid down his nose.

Rena lowered her head slightly, darkening her glare towards the opposite field - Uryu wasn't stupid, he had just protested how strong he was, playing such a small creature in an offensive state was part of his plan.

"Now I activate my Magic Card-" Uryu called.

"Here it comes" Rena muttered to herself swiftly.

"Creature Swap. This forces you to give up one of your monsters in exchange for one of mine. Since I know this little guy needs a decent place to be, I'll give you him".

"And I have no choice but to give up my X-Saber" Rena scowled.

Around both creatures, a faint glow began to form. Faint growing stronger, into a light that consumed the beings and replaced them with opposite monster without transferring to the other side of the field. Rena scowled when Uryu's Bee List Soldier hovered in front of her while her X-Saber appeared on his side, fist flaring dangerously.

"I'd say it's your turn for Retribution of the Ant Lion to strike" the blue haired chuckled. "X-Saber Anaperera, attack Bee List Soldier!"

"Rena!" the two spectators cried out.

The warrior dashed across the field with speed equalling her previous assault. Her movements placed her in front of the bee monster before it could realize what was happening, panicking when she towered over it immediately. Without any mercy for her owner's lifepoints, she ploughed her flaming fist into the gut of the creature, which spluttered as a result briefly before it vanished from the field.

Rena groaned as she raised an arm to defend herself from the shower of pixels that scattered across the site. Uryu's grin widened as the vortex at his feet rotated violently. From the centre, energy gathered and rose, flying over the invisible barrier that would deflect it back to Uryu and descended over Rena. A small cry of agony over losing more lifepoints - a large amount - escaped through Rena's jaws, much to her disappointment. The golden stream vanished almost immediately once the damage was done, leaving trails of smoke rising from Rena's body as she launched daggers at Uryu through her eyes, bearing her teeth ferociously.

**RENA -- URYU  
1250 -- LP -- 2050**

"Oh no, her lifepoints descended at a shocking rate" Blitz mumbled anxiously.

"Hey Blitz, has Rena been pissed off while she's been with us?" Taka asked.

"No. What are you talking about?" Blitz inquired, raising an eyebrow at his companion.

Taka pointed to the girl standing further than her opponent, highlighting the furious expression across her face - eyes blazing hatefully - fury foreign to the pair. Eyes that had not been experienced for at least two years. Blitz tilted his head slightly having identified what Taka was referring to; he turned back to his friend.

"Let's see if a girl's temper can match Jack's then" he commented lightly.

Taka sighed, unable to comprehend how his comrade could be so calm, neither could be sure what a female's temper could be like, rumours spoke of terrible things but they had yet to experience it for themselves.

"I _know_ you can't have a monster with 2200 attack points that you can summon without a sacrifice - only the true professionals have those kinds of cards. Even _I_ hold one like that" Uryu taunted across the battlefield.

"Attack points aren't everything" Rena protested.

"Prove it" Uryu chuckled darkly. "Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN - RENA**

'_There's nothing I can do while he possesses one of my monsters with an attack power as high as that'_ Rena thought, glaring across the field at the perfidious monster.

Uryu grinned at the lack of an immediate draw, his confidence in his chances of winning climbing closer to certain victory with each moment that passed; each play that was made. Taka and Blitz tensed the muscles in their bodies as Rena laid her fore and middle fingers onto the deck.

"Draw!"

Turning the card slightly, Rena smiled at the identity of the card she had pulled from her deck. Without glancing back at her hand, she placed the card face-down atop her Duel Disk.

"I'll place a monster face-down" she announced. "And activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Big Bang Shot equipped to your X-Saber".

By her side, the active Magic card exploded, forcing the flaming around the female warrior's hand to perish. Uryu scowled at the move, but regained his smirk swiftly - Rena had set up a defensive play, she had nothing to fight back with.

"This isn't good" Taka groaned. "If he summons another monster and can take out Rena's monster, she'll lose next turn".

"There's got to be something she can do" Blitz insisted, clenching his fists.

"But that Retribution of the Ant Lion will take away almost _all_ of her remaining lifepoints" Taka protested anxiously.

"Rena's not stupid, I'm sure she has a way around this" Blitz muttered, balling his fists tighter. Nails threatened to pierce the skin of his palms, the blue-haired man was determined to see Rena bounce back like Yusei had - they had both been on the edge of defeat, they both had the ability to leap across the canyon of defeat and stand victorious on the opposite - Yusei stood there, watching over his shoulder if Rena could make the distance. One of several that she had to make in order to reach him physically again.

"There's nothing more I can do. Turn end".

"_What?!_" both Blitz and Taka cried. Their spirits sank dramatically at the brief turn, the lack of any movements to protect herself.

**SEVENTH TURN - URYU**

"So you're out of moves, huh?" Uryu asked, widening his grin. "Well then I'll be the one to move this duel on. Let's see if we can put you out of your misery now. Draw".

Blitz and Taka held their breath, their bodies rigid. If Uryu had been capable of drawing a monster, it was more than likely that Rena would lose. Uryu stared at the card in his hand, pausing for a moment and allowing the tension to hold. Inevitably, he sighed and placed the card in his hand, much to the relief of the others, both spectators letting a grateful sigh in unison.

"So I couldn't draw a monster, I have one on the field now" he declared softly with a shrug of his shoulders. "X-Saber Anaperera, attack that face-down monster".

Rena's feet slid further apart gradually and moved her Duel Disk in front of her chest; the girl was bracing herself for the upcoming clash. The actions unnerved Blitz who pressed the tip of his finger against the bridge of his nose, securing the spectacles eager to slip down again. The woman unsheathed her blade, piercing the hologram of a face-down card in front of Rena. A transparent projection of a small robotic rabbit with the words **"LOVE IT"** printed on its forehead appeared briefly before the card shattered, taking with it the image. The golden vortex placed on Uryu's field rotated, launching the same coloured aura that fell over Rena, draining her lifepoints further.

**RENA -- URYU  
450 -- LP -- 2050**

"_Rena!_" Blitz and Taka yelled together.

From behind her Duel Disk, Rena lifted her head, smirking at the opponent as his warrior monster returned to his field. He cocked an eyebrow at the look, her lifepoints wouldn't survive another blow, but she gave a confident smile.

"What are you playing at - smiling like that?" he asked irately. "You're about to lose - _everything_. Are you really alright with losing your D-Wheel when you were planning to head into the City? I must have dealt more damage than just to your lifepoints".

"There's no damage to me" Rena protested, continued to smirk at Uryu's ignorance to the destroyed monster. She removed the card from the Duel Disk, holding it up to reveal its identity to Uryu.

"What you destroyed was my Mecha Bunny" she elucidated. "When this little guy is destroyed by battle, it inflicts 500 points of damage to your lifepoints".

A transparent image of the rabbit appeared in front of Uryu, slamming its large feet against his Duel Disk. As a result of the blow, his lifepoints counter altered, plummeting by 500 points.

**RENA -- URYU  
450 -- LP -- 1550**

"Furthermore, if I have another one in my deck, I can Special Summon it face-down in defence mode" Rena added, placing the card into the Graveyard.

Close to the centre of her deck, a card slid outwards, permitting Rena to take the card from the stack. Once she removed it, the cards shuffled in the holder, reorganizing the deck into another random sequence of cards. Rena placed the card on the field, a golden glow appearing on the field as a replica of the previous Mecha Bunny appeared in its hidden stance.

"So you placed another Mecha Bunny face-down, it makes no difference" Uryu chortled. "It's only got 100 defence points while my monster has a much higher attack power. Next turn, when I destroy that thing, you'll lose another 800 points from Retribution of the Ant Lion and lose the duel. Then I win your D-Wheel and a one-way ticket back to the City where I'll prove to the world who I am. But just to be safe, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn here, make your last play".

**EIGHTH TURN - RENA**

"My turn. Draw" Rena called, pulling the top card from her deck. Once she identified the being depicted, she averted her eyes to Uryu. "There is no next turn for you".

"Huh?" Uryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm changing my Mecha Bunny **[ATK 800]** into attack mode" Rena replied, switching the position of the monster.

Ahead of her, the same white rabbit appeared in a mechanical shell, red eyes glowing as its card hit the Duel Disk face-up. The same words imprinted on its head caught Uryu's eye, who glared at it. On the sidelines, Blitz and Taka grinned at the beginning of a strategy, believing in Rena's claim that the duel was to end during this turn.

"Because it's been flipped, its effect activates and you lose another 500 lifepoints".

**RENA -- URYU  
450 -- LP -- 1050**

"I've still more than double the amount of lifepoints you have left" Uryu spat.

"For now" Rena protested coolly. "I release my Mecha Bunny in order to Advance Summon my Granmarg the Rock Monarch! **[ATK 2400]**"

Mecha Bunny's form dissolved, reduced to golden pixels floating about the creature's place. Their uncharted drifts apart suddenly halted all at once, dragging each piece back together into a miniature cyclone that roared in the centre of Rena's field. The phenomenon grew in size, altering in shape to match a massive creature with large arms and nothing beneath its torso. Around its head, two arms extended, similar to a large collar detached from its body. The brightness shattered and tumbled from the large creature of pale brown and gold. Its massive fists slammed against the ground, the tremor running through its body caused the blue fabric pieces hanging from its waist to shudder. Across its torso, various patterns marked the borders of joined segments, armour that increased the size of its body significantly.

"Tsk. So you've summoned something impressive" Uryu scowled.

"It's about to get better" Rena uttered. "When Granmarg is summoned through an Advance Summon, it can destroy one face-down card on the field".

"_What?!_"

The card laid between Uryu and the blonde warrior on his field shattered, vanishing immediately to his horror - the card had been set in defence against an Advance Summoned creature and now he had nothing to protect his monster. Aside from his active Magic card, his field behind her was empty. Blitz and Taka's faces brightened with the turning of tables, delighted that Rena had been able to drag herself from the jaws of defeat and bring out a powerful monster before Uryu could trap her again, the lack of a face-down card left the opportunity to strike open without hesitation.

"This ends now. You'll let me ride after Yusei and watch" Rena growled mercilessly. "Granmarg, destroy X-Saber Anaperera!"

The massive creature's arms rose slightly, forcing the weight of its body from the arms and permitting it to hover above the ground against gravity. The airborne experience was short-lived when the fists came slamming down again, ripping apart the ground. Fissures in the floor ripped towards the X-Saber who watched in horror before she could lose her footing amongst the chaos. Uryu watched in horror as she sank from view, drowning amongst the debris before her body gave in and imploded.

**RENA -- URYU  
450 -- LP -- 450**

"That attack levelled their lifepoints again" Taka exclaimed.

"No it didn't" Blitz mumbled.

"Retribution of the Ant Lion activates, draining you of your remaining lifepoints" Rena retold while the smoke about the battlefield cleared.

Uryu yelled in terror as the vortex ejected another stream of energy that fell over him. His arms rose above his head as everything faded into the golden light, his lifepoint counter altered in the centre of the machine.

**RENA -- URYU  
450 -- LP -- 0**

**DUEL END**

Uryu descended to his knees with a heavy heart, relieved that his comrades had departed from the scene to avoid showing them another humiliating defeat. Rena's Duel Disk deactivated as she watched on from her place, remaining in the place like she had not been granted permission to leave the position she had conducted battle in. On the sidelines, Blitz and Taka howled gratefully in the result that had dealt justice to the group.

Shrugging off the sounds, Rena smiled and closed her eyes briefly, stepping from the place she had been standing in during the duel and approached the fallen Insect duellist. The two observers fell silent, the only sound following was the thud of Uryu's fist colliding with the floor.

"I lost again… Why does this keep happening?" he growled in frustration.

"I don't know".

Uryu opened his eyes at the sound of the gentle voice, gazing upwards to find Rena standing over him, the hatred in her eyes long gone and replaced with a look of sympathy. A sudden shift that left him astonished.

"Yusei didn't head off to take your place in the City - his intention was far from that" she spoke calmly, smiling down at him. "I know you want to duel Yusei again, I want to duel him myself. I've heard a lot about him and seen what he can do - I'd like to be able to face that power for myself. He wouldn't have promised to duel you again if he didn't think that he would - I'm sure you'll duel him again".

Within the barriers of her mind, Rena could recall Yusei's duel against Ushio in the Maintenance Pipeline and the strange occurrence that appeared over the skies above Neo-Domino that night. The red aura that intrigued her. She wanted to know if Yusei had anything to do with it, there some was something different about him.

Uryu didn't respond verbally to the insistence that Yusei would keep his promise. Before he could even consider what to say, Rena's hand opened before him, offering assistance to rise from the ashes that had scattered around him. He smiled and took the hand, pushing himself from the ground with her slight force. When he stood, he smiled down at her, standing taller than her.

"Perhaps… _we_ could duel again too".

"I'd like that".

"You know… there's a harbour a little distance from the back of this building, you guys should check it out. That's how I came to Satellite when I was deported from the City".

"There is?"

"Rena, we should check it out" Taka called, intruding on the discussion.

Rena turned to Taka and Blitz, smiling brightly at their proposal, relieved that they could walk away from the incident like nothing had happened. She gave them a nod in response to the suggestion that they all considered.

"We should".

* * *

**---**

**Rena / Taka / Blitz -****「****Satellite****」****- Harbour**

The three arrived to the stunning sight of a massive cargo ship floating on the water's surface by the concrete edge. Men worked on carrying cargo that had arrived, leaving the three teenagers to watch as they continued their daily lives.

"So this is what people have to do in Satellite? There are no opportunities outside of sorting through the rubbish of the City?" Rena asked, discouragement evident in her tone.

"Yeah. We'd work in the Factory with Nerve" Taka mumbled. "It's all we've got, we can't be someone with a greater purpose here. That was what Yusei was meant for. He and Rally worked on that D-Wheel while we would spend our days here, sometimes able to gather parts that he could use".

"And now that Yusei isn't here, we don't really have a motive for working. We just do it to stay out of trouble, stay amongst the crowd and not get picked on by Security for whatever reason they concoct" Blitz added.

Rena furrowed her brow, gazing at the scene with a new perspective - one of despair, these had been people stripped of their lives and left to their own devices on an island disowned by its parent and its origin.

"This harbour… it's nice" she muttered softly. "The sea looks wonderful and they can see the City where they hope to be. This is probably the best way to leave Satellite - if only we could use it. I've felt like Satellite isn't a place void of hope and filled with nothing for the future - I've seen you guys and Yusei working for a future, I'm sure everyone else is doing the same on their own. But I've only been here a matter of days, you guys have been here for your entire lives. Forgive me for being so naïve".

"That's nothing to be sorry for" Blitz insisted, laying a hand on Rena's shoulder.

"Besides, you won't have to worry about it - Satellite or the harbour or anything else" Taka chirped, grinning optimistically. "It maybe some fault or a precaution, we can't be sure - but the Maintenance Pipeline is halting again tomorrow night!"

Rena turned her head to Taka, shock washing through her as the message pounded at her skull, determined to slip through and register in her brain. "You mean… I can leave Satellite tomorrow night?"

* * *

---

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: The night I leave has come. I won't forget you guys, you're my friends and have helped me. I'll do what I can with Yusei to fulfil whatever we have to._

_Ushio: Oh no, I'm not letting another Satellite scum get through the Pipeline. I'll show you this time, then you'll head straight for the Detention Centre!_

_Rena: That officer. He wants to repeat what happened in the Pipeline? Yusei, wait for me. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Escape from Satellite! Guiding Light Shines Ahead". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_


	8. Escape from Satellite! Guiding Light

******Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins".  
_

___**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N - **With this chapter, the Satellie arc comes to a close and the Detention Centre arc that at least one reader has anticipated will finally begin. And personally, I feel the same preference to things in Neo-Domino, Satellite is far too much like a training ground in Stardust Accelerator - though that is its purpose, I prefer the story that one gets to play through in the City. Hopefully, I've brought the Satelite arc to a satisfying end, please read and review._

* * *

**---**

**Rena / Taka / Blitz -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

Taka smirked as the entrance to the subway drew nearer, visible across the deserted street. Rena stepped forward first, appointed the position in the case that another rouge duellist had grown tired and decided to wander the streets, eager to challenge whatever duellist strayed into his path. So far, that had not been the case, but one could never drop their guard in Satellite, even with their destination across the street, there was always the chance of someone appearing.

Without wasting time to tread cautiously, the three crossed the fractured road, standing at the top of the staircase that would lead them to the subway where Rally and Nerve waited alone. Rena stepped onto the first of the stairs, Blitz and Taka swiftly behind her. No-one spoke as they made their way down further into the shadows. The soles of their shoes hit the concrete platform, eyes scanning the underground hideout before Rena raised her hand to the side of her jaws.

"Rally, Nerve. It's Rena, we're back" she called blindly into the emptiness.

The fabric hanging in the place of a wooden door shifted, Rally's head emerged with his eyes in the direction of the trio, still cautious about anyone who entered until he could confirm the truth with his eyes. Seeing Rena standing between Taka and Blitz - who were both fine - raise her hand in the place of waving, a bright smile lit his face, the sparkle of youth glimmered in his eyes. Without a second thought, he rushed from the sanctuary, panting immediately while holding down the true extent of his joy.

"Nerve, its Rena. She's brought Taka and Blitz back!" he cheered.

The brunette emerged from the makeshift room as Rally crossed the midway point between the chamber and the trio standing at the base of the staircase. His arms rose, ready to capture whoever he could to squeeze them in an embrace filled with nothing more than gratitude that the two companions had been able to return without harm. In line with Blitz, the boy's arms flung themselves around the blue haired man's. Blitz chuckled, prying one of his arms from the encirclement and patting Rally's head gently.

"I'm sorry we got you worried again" he whispered.

"Blitz should be more careful. What happens if you get in trouble again and Rena isn't about?" Rally pouted. "We're so used to turning to Yusei who could do anything when we have a problem. You're lucky Rena was as strong".

"Yeah, I'm sorry, really" Blitz chuckled, a bead of sweat to represent his embarrassment slipped down his head. "I'll be more careful from now on".

"Good, the last thing we need is you diving head-first into every predicament" Nerve called, standing a few steps behind Rally.

"It's my fault. Blitz and Taka were just trying to help me again" Rena mumbled, keeping her eyes from those around her.

"Rena…" Rally sighed. "You're blaming yourself again?"

"Blitz doesn't seem the type to be experienced in this kind of thing. He's been determined to help me and all I've done is continue to lead him into situations that have put him in harm's way" Rena muttered in the same disheartened tone.

"You're so stubborn. We wanted to help, but we put ourselves in that troublesome situation, not you" Taka insisted, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Hey, we haven't told you guys" Blitz intervened. "We found out when the next inspection is. Maybe it's because Yusei got through, maybe it's something else, but there's another inspection _tomorrow night_".

"That soon?" Rally gasped. "That's lucky. Rena, now you can travel to Neo-Domino a lot earlier than we thought".

"And while you guys were gone, we found that old simulator that Yusei would test himself on as he was finishing his D-Wheel and improving it" Nerve added with a smile. "Come on, we'll show you".

The five rushed across the platform, halting together outside the entrance to the hut where Nerve entered first, followed by Rally, Rena, Taka then Blitz. By the time each member had entered, Nerve had seated himself in front of the computer that he, Taka and Blitz would normally use to keep up on the events occurring in Neo-Domino, including Jack's duels, his fingers flying across the keyboard, left hand seizing the mouse resting nearby. Moments passed where no-one uttered a sound, the tapping of keys and clicking of the mouse the only thing keeping complete silence from ruling the moments.

Eventually, Nerve leaned back, releasing the apparatus and turned to the others in the seat, smiling at the success of his search through the files stored on the machine.

"Got it" he announced.

Rena smiled, stepping away from the others and halting in front of the computer, gazing down as a new sense of determination rushed through her - a branch had been extended to her to grasp and move on much earlier than she had expected, there was a limited amount of time before the plight after Yusei. Her eyes remained fixed upon the monitor, which flashed a number of words while complete silence dominated what it had previously failed to claim. On the monitor, words were displayed directed at her; **"Hello YUSEI, Run simulator?"** - Rena's brow furrowed as her determination reached her face, eyebrows lowered to the tops of her eye sockets. She couldn't afford for her fingers to miss the branch.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 8 - Escape from Satellite! Guiding Light Shines Ahead ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena / Rally -****「****Satellite****」****- Streets**

The moon gently lit the deserted streets in the bitter night that had followed the drawn out day; suspense building, hopes growing. Rally smiled as he gazed at Rena in the seat of her D-Wheel, pointed in the same direction that Yusei's had been moments before he raced off and vanished in the thousands of streets that guided people through Neo-Domino City. The young boy smiled, masking his sadness at another rider he looked up to about to ride off and literally leave him in their dust, moving onto to find what it was that the City had done to beckon them. It was simply fate dragging them to somewhere it wished for them to be, they could meet again in the future.

Rena sat in the frame of her machine, gazing at the monitor with a simple display of the time, moving ever closer to midnight, much more than an hour remaining. Rally chuckled at the way she did so, reminded of how focused Yusei had been on the night he departed, seated in the same manner, clutching his helmet as he watched the minutes pass. Rena shifted her eyes to the boy.

"What?"

"You just reminded me of Yusei for a moment. I wish I had a special card to give you, but I gave my One-Shot Booster to Yusei. I don't really have any other cards, at least none that mean that much to me" Rally sighed, clenching his hands before his chest in disappointment that he hadn't though ahead to the inevitable departure they would face."Its fine, Rally. You've given me more than I can pay back simply by riding off and finding the answers I'm seeking" Rena answered gently with a matching smile. "I'll do my best to find a way to pay you all back for everything you've done for me, I don't need a card that has your fingerprints over it to keep you in my mind",

Rally's brow rippled as his eyebrows rose. Rena gave a brief nod in response to the surprised gaze, recognizing Rally's inability to reply, his brain searching through the possibilities of her words' meanings. From behind the boy, Nerve appeared from the staircase leading to the underground platform, his expression as neutral as ever.

"Nerve, are the others ready downstairs?" Rally asked eagerly."Yeah, we're using the system Yusei left us to watch you head through, Rena" Nerve answered with a nod.

"I appreciate you guys sticking with me until the very end when it'll be impossible for keep in contact" Rena muttered, feeling her heart leap to her throat as the sheer extent of the males' loyalty knocked her off-guard. "I won't let you down, I'll be thinking of you while I'm in the City".

"We'll be waiting for you and Yusei to return together, but we won't force you back immediately. I'm sure there's a lot you guys want to see over there" Rally called, raising his clenched fists that shielded his hopes from the harsh reality that he was unable to see the sights of the magnificent City himself. "It's amazing that you're going to be there".

Rena replied with a nod before Nerve's hand clapped onto Rally's tiny shoulder, drawing the boy's eyes to the brunette that towered over him, the man's eyes fixed on Rena.

"I'm sorry for the tense feelings I've harboured regarding your leaving. I guess I'm not one that deals with farewells like Rally and the others" he sighed. "Make us proud over there and show them just what they're missing. _We've_ got the best D-Wheelers about".

The corners of the brunette's mouth reversed to force his lips into a dipped curved, smirking with pride at his belief in the few riders that resided in Satellite, those that had escaped into the City undetected. His free hand appeared before his chest, clenched into a fist that captured the flames blazing in his eyes, the blaze that accompanied the trust he laid in the limited Satellite D-Wheelers. Rena smiled in response to the words he spoke, the claim that he had included her in the minority that rose above the City's professionals, clutching a spirit that outshone those who used their talent as a way of living in the massive utopia.

"I'll do my best" she replied, nodding in response to his wish. "Yusei will prove that to them and I'll be right behind him, learning what more there is for a novice to pick up".

"It's getting late, make sure you don't miss this unexpected window of opportunity" Nerve chuckled.

"I won't. I don't know what it was that forced this window open, but I will leap through it with this D-Wheel - something that Blitz worked hard to obtain for me, something he risked himself for. And I won't forget that. That fact will remain with me for as long as I ride this D-Wheel".

"You like to take things pretty far, huh Rena" Rally chuckled.

"That's how much you all mean to me. If it weren't for you, who knows where I'd be right now or what I'd be doing - both in the moment and for the future?" Rena replied, shrugging off Rally's light-hearted comment and the childish chortle that accompanied it. "If anything, I owe you my life, Rally".

"I'm sure you would have been in this place, riding into the City, eventually" Rally protested brightly.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. You guys guided me to this point".

Rally smiled, refusing to accept Rena's belief that her path to the City had been dependant on their existence. Nerve shook his head as he smiled, questioning how the people around him could be so stubborn and, while joined together by the strongest bonds he could know; they could disagree on so much. His hand on Rally's shoulder tightened, bringing his fingers to the bone of the boy's shoulder blade.

"Just be careful, okay? Find Yusei and do what you need to. We won't be going anywhere, we'll wait right here for the both of you" he spoke firmly.

Rena gave a nod, smiling at Nerve and keeping her eyes on him while she lifted the blue helmet that matched her D-Wheel, placing it over her head and positioning the visor to shield her eyes from the wind that riding would generate.

"Thank you, all of you. I'll make you proud".

The dead street suddenly roared as the engine thundered the life, the moon revealing the street ahead for her to travel in. Rally and Nerve stepped back before the machine shot away like a bullet, the gusts playing with Rally's long orange hair as he watched in admiration, the moon's brightness reflected in his eyes as pride swelled in his spirit. Nerve's face remained the same, overjoyed that Rena could move on with her life and place another piece in the puzzle that was her history, yet well aware she was far from out of the woods of mystery. Mutely, he wished her luck.

Rena maintained her smile as the D-Wheel raced through the streets, following the same path she had taken on the night the red aura had coloured the sky over Neo-Domino - the night Yusei had departed. The route remained fresh in her mind, the path to the sight that she was unable to get out of her head for a moment, a strange phenomenon she had witnessed from afar. On top of the questions she had about her past and more had been extended to the cause of the red skies during the night. Her thoughts turned to Yusei, overjoyed that she had finally reached the opportunity to meet up with him on the opposite side of the Maintenance Pipeline, eager to see him again.

The road she had been standing on during that time appeared beneath the tires of the D-Wheel, bringing her to a gradual halt, sparks flying from the brakes and smoke rising from the tires that persisted when the machine came to a standstill. Rena moved her eyes to the City floating on the watery horizon.

'_Yusei…'_ she thought, gazing out aimlessly amongst the towering skyscrapers shrunk by the distance. The rider's face flashed in her mind again, a still image like a photograph had been taken while she and Rally stood by his D-Wheel, listening to his instructions to be careful.

The engine roared again, the machine shooting off. Her mind remained on the last sighting of Yusei she held, but time would continue to move on mercilessly. In the corner of her eye, Rena gazed at the City again, wondering just what it was like on the other side of the water, the utopia that the people of Satellite had been denied. The route afterwards was one that Rena had memorized while searching through Yusei's laptop for any vital information that would assist her in the bid to follow him into the City and deny authority the practice of keeping people from their aspirations and future.

Shortly before midnight she arrived at the street that opened up, leading her to the factory that she had visited to help Blitz and Taka with the problem of Uryu's vengeful return, the same place she had watched Yusei travel to on the monitor during his flight. She smiled, wondering if the others were watching her in the same way, keeping their emotions locked in their throats until a time when they could celebrate or mourn the result, hearts pounding against their chests; just as hers threw itself against her chest.

"_Warning - Further access is not approved. Turn back at once"_.

The artificial command passed through Rena's head and out the other side - she knew these defences had been set up, probably reassessed after Yusei's escape. The D-Wheel quickened, smashing through the central of three barriers placed back in front of the iron-barred gates. The arm flew over the machine without causing any damage, Rena ducked in the same manner Yusei had, throwing herself back. In her mind, she prayed that the tactic would succeed for her and not end her plight before she could tackle the problem of the three minute race through the Pipeline. Against the odds, the machine rose from the ground, soaring over the gates as though the practice was a common phenomenon. The machine hit the ground, leaping as though wanting to fly again, sparks showering the concrete ground beneath. The D-Wheel continued forward, much to Rena's relief who let out a large sigh of relief.

From nowhere, she was shunted, forced aside by a sudden power. Her eyes leapt to her left where the force had come from, finding a Security D-Wheel clashing against hers, on it was the same officer that had hunted both Yusei and Rena before.

"I expected you'd come eventually" he laughed proudly. "No doubt you'd follow your scum of a boyfriend into the City".

A brief blush passed through Rena's face at the accusation that she and Yusei could be something more than friends in the eyes of an uncaring Security officer. Immediately she jumped back on-guard, if she didn't focus on the task at hand, not only would she lose the opportunity, but now Ushio would deliver her to the authority base in the City, somewhere in the metropolis she would avoid visiting.

"I'm not letting _both_ of you make a fool out of me. He defeated me twice and you got away yesterday, but I _ain't_ letting you both through to the City" Ushio barked. "As soon as I put you down, I'm dragging him to the Detention Centre kicking and screaming".

Rena lowered her head by a matter of millimetres, Ushio was underestimating her ability, shrugging off their previous duel as a fluke or a result achieved through cheating.

"So you're going to impose Speed World on my D-Wheel and force me into a Riding Duel to slow me down and end my journey now" she commented in a low tone.

"There's an idea, why didn't I think of that?" Ushio snarled, taking his right hand from the handlebar in front of him that guided his machine forward. "You'll regret this, especially when you knew what was coming. Speed World; set on".

Both monitor shifted from their Drive Modes, displaying the battlefield that the two would fight upon, the words **"DUEL MODE"** flashed briefly.

"_Duel Mode. Auto-Pilot, Standby"_.

The purple aura expanded from the D-Wheels, a practice that Rena was finding herself getting used to as the two raced into the large, wide corridor between buildings where Ushio had forced Yusei into the same kind of duel, Rena glared over her shoulder, eyes locked onto the man's smirk as he revelled in the catch he had made, certain he would keep a hold of it.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**RENA -- USHIO  
****4000 -- LP -- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - RENA**

"I'll move first this time" Rena insisted, drawing her hand from the deck placed beside her. "I summon Psychic Commander **[ATK 1400]**".

A metallic oval appeared on the field, a large telescope protruding from the front like the highest compartment of an observatory. Six spears stood atop the upper half, three on each side surrounded by piercing as though bullets had pelted it, ripping holes through the metallic covering. Around the base, miniature spheres hovered, egg-shaped glass pieces attached to the steel components, each pointed at the larger body. Sitting in the piece, a humanoid cloaked in a green outfit vaguely resembling an officer of battle, white gloves covering its hands. Around its neck, a brace matching the machine beneath it kept its head connected to its body; a large grin painted on the cylinder surrounded the lower half of its face. Four crimson eyes glowed from beneath a black material wrapped around the other half, holding down the green headpiece complementing its material attire.

Ushio raised an eyebrow at the sight, the creature was one that Rena hadn't played in their last match - it had been its first experience in battle since Rena had woken in Satellite.

"I place one card face-down" Rena added, slotting the card into the lower deck of her Duel Disk. "Turn end".

"Hmph, doesn't seem like much. Maybe you've comprehended that you can possibly win" Ushio taunted, smirking as cockily as ever. "Draw!"

**SECOND TURN - USHIO**

**RENA -- USHIO  
****4000 -- LP -- 4000  
****1 -- SPC -- 1**

"It's time I showed you how competent duellists play. I summon Guard Dog **[ATK 1500]**".

On the field, a large purple dog appeared, ears pointed towards the roof of the wide darkened corridor with blood red eyes that glistened in the night. Around its body, yellow strips of material restricted its muscular torso, spikes set upon the strips, and a circular piece wrapped around its neck forged a collar. Rena's eyes narrowed at the creature's presence on the field, a monster with a high attack power than hers, Ushio's grin widened at the statistics of offensive power.

"Guard Dog, attack Psychic Commander!" he yelled, stretching his arm out to the side.

The animal howled wildly, lunging across the field, opening its furious jaws. The Psychic-type monster braced itself, energy building within its cannon evident by the glowing tunnel. As the dog pounced, about to drive its claws through the outer skin of the metal, the weapon fired, ploughing a ray of energy into the dog's belly. The animal yelped before its form collapsed, much to Ushio's disbelief.

"Wh- what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"The ability of Psychic Commander - by relinquishing up to 500 lifepoints, I can transfer the sacrifice to my monster's offensive power" Rena argued calmly. "In this case, 200 points which would strengthen it above the power of your monster".

"Damn Satellite punk" Ushio growled.

**RENA -- USHIO  
****3800 -- LP -- 3900**

"Our last duel wasn't a fluke, nor were your battles with Yusei" Rena protested over her shoulder. "Satellite holds potential, the people of the City have turned a blind eye to such individuals. One day, someone will prove this place's worth".

"You'd like to believe in such an idyllic fantasy, wouldn't you?" Ushio snarled. "Wake up to reality, scum. Something that ridiculous will never come to pass and you'll see why once I put you down. I'll set a card for now and end my turn".

**THIRD TURN - RENA**

**RENA -- USHIO  
****3800 -- LP -- 3900  
****2 -- SPC -- 2**

"Draw" Rena bellowed, removing the top card from her deck, eyes setting themselves on it immediately. "I summon The Calculator **[ATK ?]**".

A red mechanical creature emerged on the field, black arms concealed in a plastic covering vaguely resembling a vacuum cord. Yellow pieces attached to the end fixed the five white pieces resembling fingers and a thumb together as a hand. The chest of its torso displayed a keypad with fifteen differing keys; ten with a number, the others with basic mathematical symbols. Atop the torso, the head stood like a monitor attached to a supermarket checkout to inform a customer how much they had spent, coated in red metal matching the majority of its body, two yellow lights placed beneath it.

"Eh?" Ushio sounded, raising an eyebrow. "Another weird monster, is that the theme of your deck?"

"The Calculator's attack power is undetermined until the levels of all monsters on my field are added together and then multiplied by 300" Rena elucidated, shrugging off the officer's comment. "Currently, there are five levels between my monsters, so The Calculator's offensive power becomes 1500".

The monitor in the place of a face for the creature flashed, displaying a simple message **"x300"** before its attack power shot up to equal that which Rena had spoken of.

"Heh, its attack power means nothing when it's in defence mode" the officer chortled. "At this point, I'm activating my Trap Card - No Entry!!. This card forces your monsters into defence mode, so your offensive effect means nothing".

"What?" Rena gasped in horror. "The Calculator doesn't _have_ any defence points".

Both monsters on Rena's field submitted to the power of the enemy Trap, kneeling as a blue aura conquered their bodies and forcing them into a defensive state.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn" Rena sighed.

"Hm? No Synchro Summon?" Ushio asked smugly. "What happened - did you forget you had the opportunity?"

"Your deck will probably rip down whatever monster I summon - with two creatures, you'd need double the destructive power to aim your sword at my lifepoints ready for the next turn" Rena mumbled. "I trust these monsters just as much as I do my Synchro Monsters. I'm not going to run head-first into battle without a back-up plan like you want me to - that's what summoning a Synchro Monster at that point would have been".

"Heh, so you people _do_ try your best to play strategically. Too bad that you can't cope with the power of Security" Ushio chuckled. "My turn. Draw".

**FOURTH TURN - USHIO**

**RENA -- USHIO  
****3800 -- LP -- 3900  
****3 -- SPC -- 3**

"Let's see how you like things now that _I'm_ in the driving seat - you won't be able to survive this onslaught and you'll fall long before the end of the Maintenance Pipeline" Ushio bellowed over the roaring engines, eyes set ahead where the path would shortly come to an end and the two D-Wheels would soar to the lower level and land outside the mouth of the Pipeline. "I summon Pursuit Chaser **[ATK 1400]**"

A large white machine materialized over the Security D-Wheel, a slim being with two arms extending from its sides. From each hand-like end, bulbs lit, dousing Rena in artificial light as the red lights placed atop the main body flashed. Beneath the red beckons of light, the yellow orb fixed in the front of the machine glimmered in the darkness, sights set on the D-Wheel ahead.

"The Pipeline's entrance is just ahead. This is where they descended last time" Rena muttered, ignoring the creature hovering behind her.

The D-Wheel shot off the edge, soaring above the sharp descent. The tips of her hair hanging from the helmet flailed wildly in panic as she descended gracefully. The tires hit the ground, sending a shower of sparks that lit the ground for a second. Rena turned sharply, directing the machine into the Pipeline without glancing back to see Ushio who had leapt from the upper level behind her. Just as the last Riding Duel in the location, Speed World's aura faded behind the lining of the Pipeline. Ushio cackled as he entered the mouth of the Pipeline, the laughter bouncing against the rounded walls and along the pathway.

"Pursuit Chaser, attack that worthless mathematical junk" Ushio commanded, pointing in the direction of the blue Calculator kneeling beside Rena's D-Wheel. A glimmer raced around the yellow orb that acted as an eye, firing a swift laser that pierced the device which exploded without delay, scattering golden pixels across the battlefield, left to fall against the Pipeline's base before the debris stacked on the other end would flow freely. "Now Pursuit Chaser's ability activates - when a monster in defence mode is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage".

**RENA -- USHIO  
****3300 -- LP -- 3900**

"I'll place two cards face-down" the officer added, slotting the pair into his Duel Disk, one hologram appearing either side of his D-Wheel briefly. "Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN - RENA**

"Draw!"

**RENA -- USHIO  
****3300 -- LP -- 3900  
****4 -- SPC -- 4**

"I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon" Rena bellowed, throwing the card onto her Duel Disk without hesitation.

A mechanical creature resembling a dinosaur appeared by Rena, the body cloaked in components of azure blue, cobalt and orange fragments of metallic armour. The two hind legs seemed connected by large orange bolts as though it were a toy, the tail that looked similar to building blocks connected onto each other swung like a dog's as it dashed in the same way as the Roadrunner in both Yusei and Rena's decks. From a large golden collar, the neck rose like that of a swan, a smooth curve similar to the shape of an "_S_", more bolts connecting the pieces of its head. What resembled jaws glowed at the ends, revealing their true nature as cannon's to match the title of the creature.

The officer riding behind smirked cockily, moving his large forefinger above one of the keys installed on the Duel Disk sitting in front of him.

"Heh, you'd like to think that thing will save you, but you haven't a hope in Hell if that's all you've got this round" he chortled, pressing the tip of his finger down, causing the key to flash and the Trap card sliding alongside his D-Wheel to rise. "Trap activate - Bottomless Trap Hole. Now your monster gets lost to the Graveyard".

Just as cobalt portals opened up to release monsters, a purple crater beneath the mechanical, causing the creature to plummet into its grasp and swallow it relentlessly. Rena gasped at the sight of her newest creature sinking without a chance to fight back, gazing at the circular grave as it shrunk. Her brow furrowed from sadness for the creature to fury directed at the officer who had claimed the life of the fighter before it could even unsheathe the sword that sword lying inside of it.

"Trap card open - Angel Lift" she declared fiercely in response. "With this, I can revive a Level 2 or lower monster that lies in my Graveyard. So I'll bring back The Calculator **[ATK ?]**".

The mathematical device returned the field, racing the Psychic Commander that hovered by its side. A crimson glow tinted the edges of the machine, its attack power rising for each level that Rena possessed on the field, shooting up to 1500. Ushio clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth as he glared at the monster, irritated that it had returned so shortly after being defeated, and in a stronger position than his Pursuit Chaser.

"Now I'll use The Calculator to attack your Pursuit Chaser" Rena yelled over her shoulder.

The monster named by the leading rider turned to face its pale opponent, streams of electric bolts leapt between its fingers as it charged for the attack that had been stored in it since revival. A small orb of electrical energy materialized above the hand, the same orb that the creature launched at its assailant. The attack collided with the creature, sending sparks flying from it as it struggled to maintain its form before it collapsed into golden pixels that showered the officer who groaned as his eyes narrowed sharply.

"But that's not my Battle Phase over" Rena added, taking her eyes from the path ahead. "Psychic Commander, direct attack!"

The cannon positioned at the front of the otherworldly began to glow from the inside, aiming the tunnel at Ushio and his D-Wheel. The scarred man lifted his head in surprise that Rena had forced him into a position where she could attack him directly and before his thoughts could progress further, the cobalt blue attack fired from the cannon, smashing into his D-Wheel and clouding his view with the smoke of his hit machine. He groaned in shock at the attack, following the sound with a growl of fury that he had let the attack happen, that Rena was pulling ahead just as the other Satellite duellists he had faced in the Pipeline.

**RENA -- USHIO  
****3300 -- LP -- 2400  
****4 -- SPC -- 3**

"Damn Satellite scum" he hissed.

"Turn end" Rena replied, unable to hear the discreet slur.

**SIXTH TURN - USHIO**

"Now you're asking for it, I'll show you just what you're dealing with" Ushio barked, placing his fingertips on the top of his deck. "Draw!"

**RENA -- USHIO  
****3300 -- LP -- 2400  
****5 -- SPC -- 4**

"I activate my Trap card - Call of the Haunted - to bring back my Pursuit Chaser" he added, raising his arm above the remaining face-down card.

"He's reviving monsters as well now?" Rena muttered, watching the scene over her shoulder. "It's not strong enough to take on my monsters, what does he plan to do?"

"I wonder if you're thinking about what I have planned in that Satellite brain of yours" Ushio chuckled. "Well I'll show you: I Release my Pursuit Chaser in order to Advance Summon Handcuffs Dragon **[ATK 1800]**".

Above Ushio's head a slender creature emerged through the blue portal ripped open. Its scaly beige body resembled that of an eel, webbed scales protruding from its back. From the base of its head, wings expanded that matched the red scales. From the top of its head, skin amounted like a pillar, splitting into two paths that resembled the handlebars of a bicycle, two buds at the end of the ends. Connected to its face was a large metallic ring that could challenge the size of its body if it were to curl into a circle - a larger version of a handcuff. In the centre of the connection, a diamond shaped mouth opened between the gleaming crimson eyes, two sets of jagged teeth listening. An identical hung from the skin beneath the tail matching its wings.

"It's more powerful than my monsters" Rena commented in surprise, raising her head at the sight of the stronger snake-like creature.

"Heh, now your monsters aren't the predators" Ushio sneered. "I activate my Speed Spell - Sonic Buster".

"That Speed Spell he played against Yusei" Rena gasped.

"So you know its effect, do you?" Ushio chuckled. "Then we'll skip the explanation and just blast your lifepoints with half the value of my monster's attack power".

From the Speed Spell's projection, energy gathered in a purple light, launching itself across the field and slamming into the back of Rena's D-Wheel, causing it to wobble as she strained to keep control of it, groaning throughout the battle to keep the machine straight.

**RENA -- USHIO  
****2400 -- LP -- 2400**

"Heh, you're starting to lose control now, aren't you?" the officer taunted as he inched closer to the other D-Wheel. "Well, why I don't I just bring this duel one step closer to an end. I activate another Speed Spell - Sonic Buster".

"'Another'?!" Rena repeated in astonishment.

The process repeated itself: the card appearing on the field and gathering energy before throwing the mass at Rena again, causing her D-Wheel to tremble more fiercely than the previous attack. The girl closed her eyes, unwilling to see the descent if the machine was to fail in continuing the duel. When the shaking subsided, her eyes gradually opened, horrified when Ushio was right behind her, his D-Wheel's front tyre almost adjacent to her back tyres.

"Why don't you give it up? Your lifepoints are falling rather quickly, Satellite scum" the officer sneered.

**RENA -- USHIO  
****1500 -- LP -- 2400  
**

Rena tore her eyes from the sight of Ushio, determined not to let his words seep through her skull and plant seeds of doubt in her. Ushio smirked in response to the rejection of the truth that her lifepoints had taken a severe battering and edging her closer to defeat. His piercing eyes moved to his newly-summoned monster that hovered beside him.

"Handcuffs Dragon, attack the scum's Psychic Commander".

The slim creature slithered through the air, opening the large metallic ring as it approached the enemy monster. The open ends clamped down on opposite sides of the steel globe that the humanoid opponent sat in, doing their best to penetrate the outside layer and shatter the device. Ushio scowled when the attack failed to crush the monster's protective lair.

"Psychic Commander's monster effect activates" Rena sounded, bringing a voice to the struggle. "I play 500 lifepoints to increase Psychic Commander's attack by the same amount, meaning it's stronger than your monster".

The telescope protruding from the sphere began to glow, the glass orb fixed in the end shimmering as the power inside swelled. Within seconds, the energy had built enough to launch a counterattack, the glow blinding the creature's face just a short distance from it. A stream of power then erupted, engulfing the creature's head and causing a breakdown of its body. Ushio yelled out as smoke rose from the battle where his creature had been, narrowing his eyes.

**RENA -- USHIO  
****1000 -- LP -- 2300**

Rena smirked at the simple destruction of the monster that had stood with a head above both her creature in power. In turn, Ushio's mouth lifted into a wide smirk, satisfied with the result of the turn. Rena gazed over her shoulder at the expression, perplexed why the officer would be smiling when his only monster had been destroyed and his turn about to come to an end - the perfect opportunity for her to end the duel.

"You think this is in the bag now, think again" he laughed.

From nowhere, Handcuffs Dragon reappeared, opening its large cuff and wrapping the metal around the sphere in which Psychic Commander took. Rena gasped at the sight, horrified that the monster she had just destroyed to the field and captured one of her creatures. Ushio's roaring laughter bounced off the circular walls of the Pipeline, echoing as though they stood deep and silent in a secluded cave.

"Handcuffs Dragon's monster effect; if it's destroyed, then it can be equipped to the monster that attacked and destroyed it" the officer declared proudly. "In addition, it subtracts 1800 attack points from your monster's attack power, meaning your Psychic Commander is more than just worthless now".

Rena watched in horror as the offensive power of her captive Psychic Commander plummeted to nothing, rendering it a monster incapable of attacking or defending effectively. Ushio drew another card from his hand, lining it with one of the internal slots of his Duel Disk.

"I'll set a card face-down. Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN - RENA**

**RENA -- USHIO  
****1000 -- LP -- 2300  
****6 -- SPC -- 5**

"It's my turn. Draw" Rena bellowed, tearing the top card from her deck without even a glance back in Ushio's direction. "I won't allow your monster to hold mine captive, this should release my Psychic Commander from your control. I'm tuning my Level 3 Psychic Commander with my Level 2 The Calculator".

"What?" Ushio cried out.

As Psychic Commander's physical form dissolved, Handcuffs Dragon floated away from its captive, vanishing when its purpose had come to an end. Green rings descended in the place of the Psychic Tuner, surrounding The Calculator whose form also faded, leaving behind two glimmering stars. As the two aligned, a beam of light that expanded to fill the tunnel created. From the brightness, a magenta haired woman descended, clothed in complex robes bearing yellow markings spanning her materials.

"Synchro Summon. Descend now, Magical Android **[ATK 2400]**".

Immediately after the female creature appeared, Ushio's grin widened, stretching his arm over the face-down card he previously laid.

"Trap card open - Torrential Tribute. This destroys every monster on the field".

"What?" Rena called in surprise, eyes widening at the stunning counter play.

The spray of water leapt above the wave that erupted from the card, The wave that swept across the field, slamming into Rena's new Synchro Monster who vanished from view despite her struggle to survive the surge. Rena's brow furrowed when her only monster departed from the field - her only means of defence that had been standing, now she was in the same situation as Ushio, with far fewer lifepoints. With little other choice, she pulled another card from her hand, laying on the Duel Disk attached to her D-Wheel. Two more followed, into the lower level of the device.

"I Set a monster" she declared. "And two cards face-down. Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN - USHIO**

"Heh, you're running out of moves now, Satellite punk" Ushio chortled, drawing from his deck. "I summon Assault Dog **[ATK1200]** in attack mode".

**RENA -- USHIO  
****1000 -- LP -- 2300  
****7 -- SPC -- 6**

The familiar black dog that had emerged during the previous duel between the two appeared, howling as it materialised on the field. Its paws slashed through the air as it raced along the invisible path laid out for it to run along. Rena's eyes narrowed irately at the rise of the beast and the inflation of the cop's ego.

"Assault Dog, eliminate whatever pathetic defence that punk has laid face-down" Ushio roared, pointing in the direction of the concealed creature.

The four-legged creature gave a grunt of obedience, allowing its green cheeks to swell. But before it could unleash the shower of glimmering bullets in its jaws, Rena pressed the tip of her forefinger down on one of the keys glowing on her Duel Disk.

"Reverse card open - Security Orb!" she protested. "Kind of ironic, a card with that named used against you - a man who claims to be authority in Satellite - in order to protect my monster".

"Eh? What crap are you spouting, you scum?" Ushio groaned, raising one of his thick eyebrows. "I _am_ a Security officer".

"You say that, but you're more of a thug than the people I've seen in Satellite" Rena growled in response, narrowing her eyes sharply in the direction of the tailing man. She had seen nothing but honesty and goodness in Rally and the others, she had seen deceit and animosity in others like Kuroe and Uryu, but they meant nothing to her. There were innocent people that had been abandoned by the City; that was what caused the throbbing in her heart, she clenched her right fist in front of it, pressing the knuckles of the hand against the jacket of the Riding Suit that Rally had given to her. "Security Orb's effect switches your monster from attack position to defence, meaning that my monster survives your turn".

Ushio scowled at the play while he pet's paws slowed a fraction, the position coating the dog in blue to show its protective state. The officer scowled, drawing a card from his hand and glaring ahead at Rena.

"Fine, I'll activate my last Speed Spell - Sonic Buster to deal you another blow" he bellowed.

From the projection of the card, a third stream of light leapt across the field, smashing into Rena's D-Wheel again. With less damage to deal, the strain on the machine had been significantly weakened and keeping it straight had become something Rena need not worry over. What she had to remained focused on was her diminishing lifepoints.

**RENA -- USHIO  
****400 -- LP -- 2300**

"That's all the damage I can dish out for this round" Ushio chuckled. "Enjoy this turn, because it'll be your last before I haul you to the Detention Centre. Turn end".

Rena scowled at the claim that came from the scarred officer's prediction of the future, entering the Detention Centre had never been a part of her plan and with only a fraction of the three minutes she had been granted before the Pipeline would resume its usual function, she wouldn't allow it to become one now. She set her eyes on her cards, only able to estimate how much time remained, tearing the top card from the rest.

"Draw!"

**NINTH TURN - RENA**

**RENA -- USHIO  
****400 -- LP -- 2300  
****8 -- SPC -- 7**

Bringing the card into view, Rena smiled at what she had drawn, moving her hand to the face-down monster that sat as the only shield against what Ushio had thrown against her.

"I flip my face-down monster: Mecha Bunny **[ATK 800]**".

The artificial rabbit that had become a regular monster in Rena's duels emerged, the blue words imprinted across its forehead taunting the officer who had failed to destroy it during the previous turn.

"That little thing was what you wasted a Trap card trying to protect?" he spat.

"I could have let you destroy it and then just Special Summoned another, but I prefer to refrain sacrificing those unworthy of punishment" Rena replied. "My Mecha Bunny is a useful shield, one I've come to enjoy holding three copies of, and now that I've flipped it over, you take 500 points of damage".

**RENA -- USHIO  
****400 -- LP -- 1800**

Ushio scowled as his lifepoints dropped slightly, still holding a significant amount over Rena who wouldn't survive another turn, but her creature was far weaker than his; a battle between them would result in Rena's defeat.

"Now I activate my face-down card - Raigeki Break" Rena called, pressing down on the key to lift the card. "All I have to do is send a card to the Graveyard and I can destroy a card on your field".

"I thought you were against sacrificing" Ushio moaned childishly.

"The card I've chosen isn't a monster, so any feelings it has are significantly weaker because there isn't a life depicted in it" Rena protested calmly, slipping the card into the Graveyard.

"Satellite must have screwed up your brain - you think you can follow your scum friend through here and into the City, then you think that cards are alive" the officer mumbled, bringing his lids halfway over his eyes. "Maybe a mental institution would be more suited for you people".

"Raigeki Break, destroy Assault Dog! Rena called, opening her hand as she stretched her arm to the side in place of pointing directly at the creature.

Bolts of lightning surged downwards from the roof of the tunnel like clouds had gathered to follow the play. Within the space of seconds after several bolts had vanished, two struck the creature, which then howled in agony before vanishing into pixels that evaporated beneath the invisible veil of clouds. Ushio snarled at the loss of his monster, comforted only by the fact that if Rena were to attack with her small robotic pet, he would still have 1000 lifepoints left.

"Now I Release my Mecha Bunny in order to Advance Summon Prime Material Dragon! **[ATK 2400]**" Rena bellowed, bringing a sudden end to the moment of succour.

The rabbit vanished from the field, the brightness that had engulfed its tiny form growing much larger. With the summoning complete, the white sparkles descended from the monster, a dragon of gold with six wings protruding from its back. There were no evident feathers of scales outside of the few running over the dragon's throat. The creature hovering dominantly over Rena almost resembled a phoenix in the Security officer's eyes, the different shapes in bodies and four legs hanging underneath the creature like those of an earthly mammal meant nothing.

Then it dawned on him that he was vulnerable - no monsters, no face-down cards. When the realization hit him, he gave a yell of protest, silently cursing the girl who would succeed in completing the illegal plight in the footsteps of her companion.

"You Satellite scum, I'll knock you off your D-Wheel to stop you if I have to" he bellowed, forcing his D-Wheel to move faster.

"I guess you're worthy of sacrificing then" Rena mumbled, twisting her neck so the rampaging officer came into the corner of her view. "Prime Material Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon opened its jaws, collecting energy necessary for the attack within seconds before unleashing it on the officer, a stream of golden energy in the place of flames pouring over Ushio and his D-Wheel, a roar of frustration erupting from his throat as the jaws of defeat snapped shut around him.

**RENA -- USHIO  
400 -- LP -- 0**

**DUEL END**

Smoke billowed from the D-Wheel, clouding the officer's view as his D-Wheel skidded to a hasty halt, leaving him in the centre of the Pipeline as he had once experienced before. Before the holograms of the monsters had disappeared, the twin doors directly ahead began to open, launching appliances and rubbish from the City into the tunnel. Rena turned back, seeing her dragon hovering above the ground behind her.

"Prime Material Dragon!" she called, as though it was real and could respond. Swiftly, she removed the card from the field, causing the monster to vanish before the tumbling debris could threaten Rena and her D-Wheel. The machine manoeuvred between pieces, evading them skilfully while the pounding of her heart filled Rena's ears. To the left, the hatch that would grant freedom to the City was gradually closing. Recalling the tension that had sweltered in the air during Yusei's last dash through the hatch, Rena accelerated her machine, unaware if she was pushing it to its limit and leaning back, forcing the D-Wheel onto its side as she skidded towards the shrinking window, sparks showering the ground she passed over.

Through the space, the machine skidded through the closing hatch, the branch holding firmly as Rena passed through with a clear path to the City. Reality drilled itself into Rena's brain, bringing a smile to her face, relieved that she had been capable of following Yusei - she was riding freely into Neo-Domino City.

As her D-Wheel exited the Pipeline, she found herself riding soaring over the lower level of the building that she had been spat out into. Her eyes fell to the sight, her heart pounding with excitement, adrenaline continuing to pump viciously through her body. Above the City, the moon that had been full a number of nights ago was slowly reverting back to a new one, repeating the cycle it carried eternally. Rena landed shortly before a narrow bridge, one intended for people; regardless, she raced on.

A large exit provided an escape for her, opening up the first view of Neo-Domino she had experienced on its home soil. Her eyes brightened at the sights - immense neon signs that lit the faces of buildings, the roaring of engines in the streets surrounding the area, the distant people who lived their luxurious lives contently - the opposite of those that had to strive in order to live to see the next sunrise in Satellite. Her right hand tightened over the handgrip before a wailing filled the air.

From nowhere, blazing lights began to flash in the distance, heading in her direction - Security. Her immediate assumption was that some measure had been put into place in the Pipeline - perhaps that had been the reason for the additional shutdown. Without wasting any more time, Rena turned her D-Wheel from the direction of the approaching Security, racing off to her left and down the first street she came across. Neo-Domino was a big city, perchance she would catch a break and lose the tailing officers. Until then, she cursed Ushio for following her, he may have been the cause of her discovery; she accelerated the vehicle again, pushing it to its limits.

Yusei appeared in her mind, the moment they first met in the abandoned subway, him sitting on his D-Wheel just days before riding off in search of Jack and freedom. Had he experienced the same cold welcoming from Neo-Domino? Just like in the Pipeline, her heart threw itself against her chest out of sheer panic and terror. She couldn't go to the Detention Centre where they had given Rally the Marker he wore.

Thoughts ran wild through her mind, all uncoordinated. Turning another corner in her blind dash, Rena found herself racing down an extended alley, slamming on the brakes of her D-Wheel when she realised she had made the gravest mistake she could have - she had rushed down a dead end.

Smoke drifted skywards from her burning tyres, Rena turned on the machine, hair hanging from the bottom of her helmet waving from the sudden turn. Two Security D-Wheels slowed at the mouth of the alley, approaching cautiously and preventing any startling stunts that would get her past the duo. One lifted a megaphone to his mouth as his D-Wheel came to an almost stationary position. The headlights of the two machines glared at Rena sharply, almost at an intensity that would force her to raise her arm over her eyes just to squint in the hopes of seeing.

"_This is Neo-Domino City Security. Neo-Domino City does not approve of residents of Satellite trespassing without proper authorization. Under orders of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, we are placing you under arrest"_.

Rena narrowed her eyes, clenching her jaws against each other when she realised just how trapped she was - there was no alternative future, she would be arrested. Meeting with Yusei would be much more difficult - if not impossible. She had failed to carry the wishes of their friends to him. She had lost the game that the City had challenged her to, she had wished to see the City and the only way she would now would be through a window. Her heart sank at the hand she had been dealt, hope vanished from her mind, replaced with the blazing artificial light of more corrupt authority.

* * *

**---**

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: As quickly as I entered Neo-Domino, I was brought to this place. Somewhere they call the 'Detention Centre' with little hope._

_Himuro: Another new kid? Let's see what I'm still capable of after a few days without duelling._

_Rena: Duelling here? Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Diminishing Hope of the Future! Relentless Duellist, Himuro". Yusei… are you walking free in this wretched city?_


	9. Diminishing Hope of the Future!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__After much procrastination, the chapter is finally complete. I can only hope that it makes up for the unusually long wait. I'd like to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews so far. I'll also use this opportunity to inform everyone that I will go over the previous eight chapters and fix mistakes, some of which are pretty horrific, but I won't let that delay the chapter. Please read and review._

* * *

**---**

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Public Security Maintenance Bureau**

The words of the judge had boomed against the cold walls of the vacant chamber, listing the crimes that the girl sat opposite him had committed. She gazed up at him sorrowfully; disheartened that she had found herself in this place despite her successful ride through the Maintenance Pipeline. While the judge spoke of her illegal intrusion into Neo-Domino City, the words of the officer that had chased her from Satellite echoed in her mind

"_As soon as I put you down, I'm dragging him to the Detention Centre kicking and screaming"._

There was hope that Yusei walked among the streets of Neo-Domino, undetected. Perchance mercy had been granted to him, to evade the harsh laws of the City that kept the people of Satellite under their thumbs, to keep them working for a dim future ahead, gazing at the City as it rose above the watery horizon proudly, always watching over them; looking down. Her brow remained furrowed as she retained the expression of bitter disappointment and anxiety about the future that lay ahead of her - one that would no doubt feel much bleaker than those who continued their everyday lives in Satellite. Would she be deported like Uryu? Would she return to the subway and the others without even her D-Wheel, a failure at her mission? Tears threatened to distort her view as she watched the judge speak on, the hands cuffed together behind her back clenching into fists - how could she fight on? She wanted to, for the sake of her friends, Yusei wouldn't give up in this situation.

But how could she know that? They rarely spent time alone; he spoke little when the others were around. She didn't know him, she couldn't be sure. There had been something about his eyes and the aura he gave off - something about him that made her want to fight. But what it was, she couldn't be sure of. The crimson colouring of the sky had occurred after he had departed, had he something to do with it? There was so much she may never know…

A cobalt spotlight fell over her as she sat in a different chamber; two men dressed in suits towered over her. The seat she had been placed in felt much larger than it was in reality, a white metallic seat with azure padding fixed as both a cushion and a backrest. The comfort was nothing, Wide arms extended from the main body, ones she couldn't grasp with her hands positioned behind her back; the man refusing to release her until the punishment was over. In the seat, she trembled fiercely, hearing of what the verdict had been - her D-Wheel and deck confiscated, a Marker to be drawn on her face and a period in the Detention Centre. What terrified her most - as apparently had many - was the burning of a Marker on her face, to show her true identity as a criminal against Neo-Domino and its laws.

The duo observed as the headpiece descended over Rena's hair, shielding her eyes from the machine that descended - a complex device with a small cannon for the laser that would mark her a criminal, a nonconformist to Neo-Domino's society. It happened in an instant - the laser burning against her skin, provoking a shriek of agony. The pain flared for an eternity, in the shape of a small triangle under the bottom of her left eye, one larger than Rally's, reaching the edges of her socket, the extravagant markings that she had seen on the faces of various Satellite duellists had been discarded over the preference of a small and simpler for her paled face.

The helmet rose from her head, leaving her feeling light-headed. She fell back in the seat; back connecting with the padded rest behind her, eyes closing halfway as exhaustion intensified. The guards standing in the chamber sneered unsympathetically, one stepping forward and grabbing Rena's right arm, dragging her from the seat and keeping a grip on her when her legs trembled.

"So this is what Satellite is sending out now? Girls that can't even stand after a little pain?" he scoffed.

Rena narrowed her eyes in his direction, glaring at him softly for his arrogant comment. He spoke as though female convicts were a rare occurrence, perchance they were; she couldn't recall seeing any females in Satellite bearing the Markers that criminals endured. Her thoughts turned to Rally, wondering if he experienced the Detention Centre she was to be sent to, how long those with Markers spent in the facility before being released, considering how unlikely it was that she'd regain her D-Wheel once deported back to Satellite and bringing a premature end to her search for answers.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 9 - Diminishing Hope of the Future! Relentless Duellist, Himuro ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

Corporal and residential towers passed across the view that Rena had through the window of the van transporting approximately a dozen convicts to the Detention Centre, a steady flow entering or returning under Security's laws. One that seemed to repeat itself incessantly. Those around Rena mumbled amongst the person beside them if they have previously been acquainted, talking about what they had heard about the facility or what they thought of Security and its rules. Rena, herself, focused on the City outside, catching a glimpse of the Neo-Domino she had aspired to see in much different circumstances, wanting to see it freely, however she desired rather than one route that led to a place with no liberty to explore what she had found. From Satellite, one could only imagine how tall the skyscrapers clustered together on the surface of the water; in the City, she could witness them for herself. Had she been riding in the streets as she desired, the sights would have been breath-taking, but they felt little more than artificial images shown on a projector as though Security was taunting her over her failure.

The journey to the Detention Centre was just as uneventful as watching such images of a place so afar, a place she wished to visit and would never experience. The streets of life vanished behind cold grey walls, the entrance to the Detention Centre. Even with the bright streets, the journey to the entrance of the massive complex took a short while longer, dragging Rena's heart down just as those whose heads had been lowered during the journey, their eyes closed to the dismal reality. Around the vehicle, the grating sound of metal gates sliding apart, scraping against the concrete beneath reverberated, forcing Rena's eyes to remain open, seeing the doleful expressions that the others in the van - all male - wore. The same despair fell over her, forcing her head to fall and gaze at the mobile floor beneath.

When the vehicle came to a halt, eyes of those around opened, gazing at the doorway that eventually opened, allowing the voices and chuckles of the officers to pass through much more clearly. They only made hand gestures to force the group out, the men on the opposite side rising first and climbing down the small descent onto the cold concrete of the prison. Rena followed amongst the second half of the queue to enter the dreary facility. At the front of the line, she realised that the man had halted, a small red laser scanning the Marker on his forehead. The approach that followed dragged on.

When she finally found herself at the head of the line, she closed her left eye anxiously while the beam met her cheek, still worried about anything touching her eye after the Marker had been tucked under the corner of the socket. The man nearby smirked, holding a metallic rod that displayed information gathered by the device. Different aspects of information were listed, most without any answers. All Rena could recognize was her name and sex; nothing about her age or birth place. Everything had a question mark or the word "UNKNOWN" listed opposite.

"More Satellite scum stirring things up over there, eh?" he chortled to his colleague. "I was starting to wonder if there were any girls over there".

The train proceeded anyway, moving Rena from between the two joking officers, those that could look down on others and sneer without guilt. The inmates meant nothing to them, merely toys to mess around with; Rena narrowed her eyes hatefully as she walked on. Those around her focused ahead when they passed into the large tower surrounded by cells with roaring and yelling detainees protesting their unjust sentence in the facility. Their cries drew Rena's eyes about the immense tower, extending as though the cells continued to rise into the clouds. An endless stronghold of convicts never to roam the streets again. Above them, officers had been positioned along galleries that united in the centre with some kind of platform high above the ground floor that they remained on; their eyes bore down on the new arrivals with disgust. Rena turned her focus from their sneers.

The line happened upon a corridor, the officer turning to them and holding out a remote control. His sharp eyes surveyed them; of them, Rena was amongst the smallest and near the back while he cleared his throat.

"These will be your rooms. Get inside".

The doors of the cells swung open like a powerful gust had knocked against them, surprising some of the men. The officer approached Rena and gestured for her to follow him. Reluctantly, she did as mutely commanded; the guard led her to one of the open doors where a man sat on his bed, looking frustrated and without anything to feel. She gazed at him curiously while the officer scowled.

"You stay in this one. This one's proven that he won't mess around with someone like you" he scoffed.

Ignoring the comment of the guard, Rena stepped through the threshold, hearing the door close behind her. The man on the bed was one of a slim build, a jagged Marker in the shape of an "S" beneath his right eye. His blonde hair sat atop his head like an unkempt mess, his cobalt eyes dim as his stay in the Detention Centre seemed to be taking its toll on him. He smiled at Rena and raised his hand, his skin beneath the black fabric that made a glove. Over his torso, he wore a turtle neck sleeveless black shirt with blue jeans hanging over his legs.

"Hi" he greeted chirpily.

Rena stepped forward, unnerved that the man could speak so cheerfully within the walls of the Detention Centre, more so when his eyes had reflected nothing seconds before, She paused after a single step to move herself away from the door.

"Hi" she mumbled.

"So, they finally found me a roommate" the young man chuckled - appearing to be about the age of nineteen. "And a girl, no less".

Rena removed her eyes from the sight of the man. His smirk shrank at the redirection and pushed himself from the bed, standing opposite her.

"I'm sorry. My name's Gohachiro. Aida Gohachiro" he uttered.

"Nice to meet you" Rena mumbled. "Rena".

"No last name?" Gohachiro inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"If I have one, then I've yet to uncover it" Rena sighed. "To be honest, I don't know much about myself. All I have is my name, my cards, my D-Wheel and the bag I woke up with. All of which have been taken".

"Rough" Gohachiro exhaled downheartedly, pressing the palms of his hands against his hips in puzzlement. "Well, I may be your cellmate, but it seems I can't do anything already".

"I'm sorry for being a burden" Rena mumbled, looking at the blonde.

"A burden? Where on Earth did you get that?" Gohachiro chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

Rena's head lowered slightly, softening Gohachiro's expression when he realised that her desolation wasn't some immediate feeling brought on by a sudden imprisonment in the Detention Centre and that her story was genuine. He advanced towards her gradually, laying a hand on her shoulder, a movement that drew her eyes to him.

"How about I show you about? This place may be a prison, but we get quite some time to just loiter and do whatever we want" he added.

Rena's head lifted, surprised that the security over inmates once detained at the facility was so lenient. Considering the limited freedom that the convicts were granted in the walls of the Detention Centre, she concluded that having a short tour about the facility could work in clearing her head. She gave Gohachiro a nod.

The blonde smiled and leapt from his bed, the soles of his trainers clapping the ground reverberated across the otherwise silent cell. The eyes recently dull with lack of enthusiasm to live on behind the concrete walls of the facility glimmered with opportunity, his days and night alone in a prison cell where many more experienced the company of another had drawn to a close. Gohachiro strolled across the cell, opening the door that had been shut, the word "UNLOCK" glowing beside it where the guards had permitted the inmates their social liberty, the blonde passed through, gesturing Rena to follow him. The copper-brown haired girl followed, eyeing the corridor they stood in. Most of the inmates had chosen to spend their time in another area, some in their cells resting or conversing with their friends.

Gohachiro smirked, leading Rena down the corridor from the direction they had been travelling, towards the towering centre of the building. Rena watched the scene around them, the open cells with either a handful or no men, discreet murmurs exchanged between those left behind. A couple of minutes passed before they emerged on the edge of the towering block, gazing up at the galleries where other inmates had travelled, leaning against the railings casually.

"This is where the long-term convicts come. I've heard of people being here for a few years now" the blonde claimed, folding his arms over his chest. "These guys become really tight because they've been about each other for so long".

"So we'll be out soon, huh?" Rena mumbled, gazing up at the men gathered in small clusters upon the separating lanes.

"You wanna go check out the view from there?" Gohachiro asked, diverting his eyes to Rena by his left side.

Rena gave a faint nod, eyes fixed upon the elevated lanes. Gohachiro strode from her, towards the corridor they had come from and pausing outside the elevator that would carry them through the levels necessary to reach their destination. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Rena gradually following. Her head rose, seeing her cellmate standing by the closed doors of the lift, the melancholic mien lifting into curiosity.

"Are you sure it's alright to use those? We won't get in trouble?" she asked.

Gohachiro's lips curved into a faint smile, pointing to the corner where wall and ceiling met. Rena's eyes followed the path, finding a camera hanging from the ceiling. The fact that he had approached the doors while knowing the machine was hanging aimed at the lift said to her that they had the liberties to use the mobile space under the eyes of the authorities that had imprisoned them. The doors slid open, allowing the young blonde man to enter. Rena swiftly followed him inside, watching over her shoulders as the exit narrowed until the doors closed completely, locking them inside.

While ascending, everything felt still inside the walls of the apartment, forcing Rena to look around for any sign that they were rising, Gohachiro smiled at her naivety. The doors opened without warning, bringing them into another brightly lit corridor identical from the one that had risen from. Gohachiro departed first, leaving Rena to stare ahead before leaping from the room, the doors closing behind her. They repeated the path along the corridor four levels up from their previous place, walking out of one of the tower's corners, standing before the union of two galleries, splitting like two paths in stories of morals and vitals decisions. Rena tilted her head back, seeing at least two more levels of galleries higher up, the central one possessing the pentagon that linked each of the lanes of the web's level.

"If we had decks, we'd like to duel there some time" Gohachiro uttered, drawing the girl's azure eyes back, shifting his hands to his hips as a smug smirk grew across his face. "But they always confiscate our decks. Some of us wonder why they even _have_ duelling fields here".

"Duelling fields?" Rena echoed, eyes widening in surprise that the battlegrounds existed within the walls of the facility.

* * *

---

On the ground floor again, Gohachiro led Rena towards the area when a yell of anguish erupted from the chamber ahead. Gohachiro's eyebrows rose, his body leaping forward without any consent, Rena's neck stretched at the sudden dash before she followed. They passed through a large doorway, entering the large arena, the lines of two duel fields painted on the varnished floor before side by side. Around the lowest level, rows of benches had been built for spectators, balconies fixed upon the walls above.

In the centre of the left arena, to Gohachiro and Rena's right stood a large muscular man clothed in a black t-shirt and brown sleeveless jacket accompanied by jeans and Saxe blue shoes. The short hair upon his head was of a cyan colour, extended hairs had been fashioned into spikes that stood vertically. From either side of his nose's bridge, a Marker descended diagonally, the tips aligned with the edges of his confident grin. By his side, a short elderly man dressed a citron jacket over a burnt sienna garment hanging over his aged body. From the bottom of the robe, narrow legs emerged, with dark blue socks pulled up close to the bottom of his knees, the bases held to his feet by wooden sandals. Before them, an equally stunted man sat on his knees, defeated. His burgundy hair hung from the back of his head, dressed in a simple ecru jacket over a blue t-shirt and black trousers. His downcast eyes remained shut while his head hung in defeat.

Gohachiro stepped forward, regarding the sight and wondering if it had been the fallen man that had yelped before. Rena watched his slight advancement, remaining in the same place she had been since they entered. Behind the muscular man and his elderly companion, a group of spectators had gathered, jeering at the defeated opponent.

"It looks like some people were capable of sneaking their deck in after all" Gohachiro murmured.

On the scene of the duel's end, the brawny man approached his fallen victim, smirking. The others behind fell silent, leaving room for their leader to speak.

"You really thought you had a chance? Please, you must have been in denial" he scowled.

"Himuro-chan, perhaps you should go a little easier on him. He was just looking to kill some time" the elderly man suggested, waving his left hand vertically, gesturing for the man to calm. "Aren't we doing the same thing for now? Just waiting?"

A sound resembling a moan rumbled from Himuro's thick neck, his miniature pupils shifting to the corner of his eyes as he glanced at the senior behind him. That was when it dawned on Gohachiro who it was standing victorious over the disgraced opponent.

"That's Himuro Jin" he muttered.

"Himuro?" Rena asked, looking to Gohachiro.

"He was a Pro Duellist; he was even a D-Wheeler. Until he faced the Duel King, Jack Atlus, and lost" the blonde elucidated. "Then he disappeared. I wonder what he did to wind up here".

"So even the greatest duellists can get into trouble" Rena murmured, looking back to the duel field.

The red-haired man watched the towering former-Pro Duellist over him, the angle of his gaze forcing his eyes into a glare just to meet the triumphant combatant's face. Himuro smirked in response to the look. Rena's brow furrowed before she rushed from her position on the side-lines of the arena, stepping down through the few layers on benches, Gohachiro attempted to call her back, raising his hand, his effort in calling her name failed when he could only produce a single sound not like the first syllable of her name.

"You really were delusional to think you stood a chance" Himuro chuckled coldly.

The pounds of Rena's trainer hitting the varnished floor boomed; drawing his eyes after the moans of a few men behind him surrounded the rhythmic thuds. He narrowed his eyes at her, seeing her tiny limbs moving by her side as her legs carried her towards him. The elderly man amongst the group smiled, like he was aware of what was coming, an expression far from the complacency that the other faces bore. Gohachiro passed him at the same moment.

"Heh?" Himuro sounded. "A new kid? They already brought in a new lot, did they?"

"Himuro-chan, you aren't thinking of forcing your rules upon her, are you?" the elderly man asked, stepping forward from the group with his hands behind his back.

"Maybe not 'force' them on her, but everyone here duels to see how they measure against others here" Himuro commented in a low tone.

Rena's head inched back slightly, she had no deck to fight with - would she be deemed a failure before she could even try? Gohachiro stood over her shoulder, facing the fearsome Pro Duellist by her side, the famous duellist sneered at the pair as their eyes unfavoured in strength.

"I don't have a deck to fight you with" Rena spoke. The elderly man grinned, reaching into his garments before the girl's voice cut him off. "But I'll duel with this guy's deck; I'll see how far it can stand up against yours".

The red-haired man lifted his eyes to her, noting that her hair spawned from the same end of the spectrum as his. She strode past Himuro who watched with a cocked eyebrow as she knelt before him, smiling.

"Please, you seemed really downtrodden when you lost. My friend and I heard your yelling" she muttered gently. "Let me show this man the worth of your cards if he slandered them".

"These cards are everything to me, I did whatever it took to sneak them in here" the man uttered, disconnecting the Duel Disk from his arm and presenting it before her. "I'll trust you to win with these cards; they deserve a victory more than I do".

"Don't say such things" Rena whispered. "You care about these cards a lot, I can tell. You deserve to win together. But I'll still try my hardest to fight for these cards. And for you".

She gently accepted the Duel Disk from the man, attaching it to her left wrist. Through the narrow gaps of the machine's compartments slotted together craftily, an array of colours flashed to signal the device's activation. Rena stood opposite Himuro, the soft expression that accompanied the inheritance of the Duel Disk and deck twisted into one of determination, flames sparked in her eyes as she fixed them upon the brawny duellist opposite.

"You seriously want to try your luck with _that_ deck?" Himuro chuckled. "It's your funeral; don't expect me to go easy on you just because you have those cards and you're a scrawny girl. But I will allow you the first turn; maybe you can pull together a decent defence for me to smash down".

Rena's eyes tapered sharply, hearing the impertinent words of a formidable opponent who had disregarded the value of the cards because one duellist had been unable to overcome him - a man once in another league entirely. Himuro smirked as he activated the Duel Disk that remained a part of his arm. Simultaneously, they bellowed the same battle cry.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****4000 -- LP -- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - RENA**

"I'll move first" Rena declared, tearing the top card from the top of her deck, his eyes fixed upon the large opponent. Her eyes moved in the direction of the card, arm retracting and laying it atop the Duel Disk attached to her left arm. "I'll place a monster face-down and end my turn".

Before her, the hologram of an enlarged card concealed the identity of the creature she had played. Himuro sneered at the play, confident he understood where the duel was heading immediately.

"Heh, you're just going to hide behind his weak monsters? I can't say I blame you, I suppose" he scoffed arrogantly. "Those things are so weak that they're not even fit to call 'Monsters'".

His large fingers fell upon the top card of his deck, mirroring the action of drawing his first card and adding it to complete his opening hand.

**SECOND TURN - HIMURO**

"Draw!" he yelled, removing the card. "I summon Mezuki **[ATK 1700]** in attack mode"

A brown horseman stood on his hind legs,, a piece created from the longer strands of hair that would have protruded from the back of his neck hung around his waist and concealed the joints connecting his legs to his body - a smaller white layer fixed upon a dark chestnut level. Around its large forearms, cobalt cuffs were clamped down, lined with golden ends, a necklace sat on its brawny shoulders made of small red shapes. From its nostrils, a golden ring hung like that of a Minotaur, a single horn rising from the top of its head in front of a short black mane. In its hands, the beast wielded a large axe head on a narrow staff. At the sight of the monstrosity, Rena's eyes narrowed sternly, Himuro was confident and with good reason - she was playing with a deck that she hadn't even looked out and could throw out any kind of monster, easily starting with a powerful servant.

"Mezuki, attack that face-down monster" the large man commanded, pointing at the concealed creature.

The horse creature charged forward, horseshoes clapping the varnished floor as it crossed the field, raising its axe above its head and slicing through the card. The Magical Merchant hidden beneath the back face of the card appeared and dissolved in a shower of pixels.

"The creature destroyed was Magical Merchant" the girl declared. "And due to its effect, I have to draw until I pull a Magic or Trap card, any monsters are discarded to the Graveyard".

Her fingers fell onto the top card, ejecting it from the deck holder; she scowled, revealing to Himuro that she had pulled a monster, a soon-to-be victim of the deck's feeble structure. Another draw from the deck and Rena found herself looking at a Morphing Jar #1; she scowled and drew a third time. To her relief, she had removed a Trap card. She placed the card in her hand, holding up the two monsters to Himuro.

"The Spear Cretin and Morphing Jar #1 I drew go to the Graveyard and that brings the effect of the monster to an end" she commented, laying the two in the mouth of the Graveyard, watching as they slid into the darkness and vanished from sight.

Himuro laughed at the declaration that two weak monsters had been sacrificed to the effect of another. "All three of those monsters have less than a thousand attack points, just _what_ is that guy thinking running a deck like that?" he roared with laughter.

Rena peered over her shoulder at Gohachiro standing beside the redhead whose eyes remained filled with despair over his loss, the hopelessness carried over to Rena's duel where the monsters were failing her against Himuro's superior beasts.

"Whatever he was thinking… I believe in that" she muttered.

"Leaving you with an empty field is more than a pleasing way to end my turn" Himuro laughed. "Let's see just what you plan to pull from that disaster. Turn end".

Rena turned back to Himuro, eyes blazing with the same determination to prove the cards' worth just as they had during duels with her own cards, able to overcome duellists from the City. From the edge of the duelling field, Gohachiro smirked confidently; he and Rena had known each other for a matter of hours, but he had placed faith in his cellmate and new-found friend. He trusted her.

"It's my turn!"

**THIRD TURN – RENA**

Himuro's smile faltered as Rena drew from the deck, while the stack had showed no promise so far in the two battles he had faced it, there was still something strange about the cards, there was no way that someone could believe that the deck could stand up against a Pro League deck. Yet she stood before him, using those cards – partially because she lacked her own and more that she was aiming to prove the worth of the deck. It was he was duelling a few days earlier all over.

Rena laid her eyes on the card and reluctantly placed it atop the Duel Disk, pressing it face-down and continuing to cloud its identity.

"Turn end" she muttered sombrely.

"Huh? Himuro sounded, raising an eyebrow. Even if the deck was useless in a truly competitive match, he hadn't seen the opponent surrender and lay down defensive monsters in a feeble attempt to protect their lifepoints. Was it really that bad? "It's my turn. Draw".

**FOURTH TURN – HIMURO**

Himuro drew from his deck, holding the card at the full length of his arm and capturing the image of the artwork in the corner of his eye. He smirked at the card, bringing it to his hand and slotting it in amongst the pre-existing members. He removed another from the small number gathered and laid it down on the field.

"I summon Pyramid Turtle **[ATK 1200]** in attack mode" he declared, throwing the card onto the Monster Zone space beside his active monster.

A blue vortex appeared on the ground beside the materialised beast, a pyramid rising from the portal. Gohachiro cocked an eyebrow as the structure rose, revealed to be a mere decoration upon the turtle before, the structure a part of its shell. Dried skin hung from the limbs protruded from the base of the pyramid, a small emerald headdress atop the animal's head, like a snake and its reflection, neither looking at the other. Himuro smirked at the field; if he could successfully destroy Rena's lone monster, her lifepoints would be vulnerable.

"Pyramid Turtle, take out that face-down monster!" he bellowed strongly.

The four-legged creature stormed forward, each step sounding as though thunder roared outside the walls of the facility mercilessly. Rena raised the Duel Disk in front of her as a shield when the creature charged fiercely towards her defensive monster, reinforcing Himuro's confidence that he would strike her lifepoints. The creature collided with the creature, revealing the hidden Dandylion, who wore a pained expression before vanishing from the field, Himuro's eyebrow twitched.

"When Dandylion is sent to the Graveyard, its ability allows me to summon two Fluff Tokens **[DEF 0]**" Rena called, lowering the machine fixed onto her arm.

In front of her, two small creatures similar to dandelions; one with a cheerful expression, the other of determination. Himuro scowled at the appearance of the twin monsters, blocking any opportunity for a direct attack during his current turn, he would be forced to destroy one of them in order to weaken Rena's defences.

"I suppose you're just going to try and drag this out" he lamented. "Mezuki, destroy one of those Fluff Tokens".

The horse creature charged forward, its sights set on the determined Fluff Token and raising its mighty axe, ripping the tiny creature to shreds without any effort. The surviving Token squeaked in horror at seeing its partner viciously eradicated. Mezuki returned to Himuro's side of the field, greeted with a chorus of cheers and comments over how Himuro would easily crush the girl and deck filled with powerless creatures.

"Turn end" Himuro commented smugly.

**FIFTH TURN – RENA**

"Draw" Rena declared, removing the top card from the stack without moving her eyes to the item. "I place a monster face-down in defence mode".

The hologram of a defensive monster without a name appeared once again. Himuro sneered at the repetitive sight, wondering just what Rena planned to do hiding behind defensive creatures as shields against his superior monsters.

"Is that all you plan to do?" he asked scornfully. "Use that guy's monsters as shields to protect yourself? Just what are you planning?"

"Himuro-chan" the elderly man intervened. "She's not attacking you because of the cards she has, spinning together a strategy. It's kind of like- "

"Jii-san, this is _nothing_ like him" Himuro growled, narrowing his eyes sharply.

'"_Him"?'_ Rena queried mentally. _'Is this that person they were talking about before? Who is he?'_

"Continue with whatever you plan to do – if you _do_ have a plan" Himuro barked.

Rena narrowed her eyes sharply at the aggressive tone that the man had used to urge the duel's continuation. She removed a card from her hand – the card she had drawn – and held it for the others opposite to view. "I activate Fissure; this'll destroy the weakest monster on your field".

Pyramid Turtle flailed suddenly, sinking into a holographic pit that had suddenly appeared beneath it, fractured boards beneath the varnished surface of the floor rose to penetrate the creature's skin. As a result of the sudden attack, the creature exploded, the damage inflicted on the floor vanishing as though the creature had never been there. Himuro's eyes tapered; slightly irritated that one of his monsters had been destroyed. But one monster didn't make his deck; he had creatures far stronger than the victim of the girl's Magic card. Rena watched him with the same defiant stare, the same face that had been glaring at him during that duel, the one that had brought the elderly man to his side. But why was he thinking about that occasion now? He had a duel to fight, distractions were fatal, and he of all people knew that.

"Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN – HIMURO**

"Draw" the large man called, pulling his card from the deck and glancing at it in the corner. "I summons Jirai Gumo **[ATK 2200]**".

In front of Himuro, a large portal opened, identical to the one that guided his last monster to the field. What rose from it was a terrible sight – a large brown and orange spider, small spikes rising from the orange skin either side of its spine. Attached to the small front of its body, four legs protruded from the torso with six small spikes similar to those on its back, two legs could be found further behind close to the massive bulb that made much of its form. Above them, two larger legs hung, all six protruded from skin wrapped around the limbs' connection to the body, the ends like large orange scythes in the place of feet to keep it balanced. Two sets of fierce jaws opened, spikes lining the opening shuffling as they did. Above the opening, three chartreuse eyes gleamed. Himuro smirked at the creature's appearance, Gohachiro, however, grimaced.

"Mezuki, destroy that face-down monster!" the large man commanded, aiming his hand at the hidden creature.

The horse creature charged forward, positioning its axe to take on the faceless card. Once it towered over the hologram, its battle cry erupted, driving the head of the weapon into the card, which dissolved as a result of the battle. In the swift process of vanishing, the card revealed the monster hidden beneath as a red flying squirrel creature. Himuro's eyebrow rose at the sight of the beast, recalling its effects from the previous encounters he had experienced with the furry animal.

"Nimble Momonga's effect: when it's destroyed by battle, then I gain 1000 lifepoints" Rena claimed regardless of the fact. "And I can place two more of the same monster face-down in defence mode".

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****4000 -- LP -- 5000**

Himuro scowled as the two cards appeared on the field, the redhead owner of the deck hadn't taken an opportunity to play the monster, perchance the reason being his lack of the creature in his hand. But this time, the creature's power had been used, creating two new monsters for the girl to battle with.

"Jirai Gumo, take out another of those puny things" he barked.

The spider monster charged forward, raising the first of its legs while it selected its target, taking the right path of its offensive. The two large legs drove themselves into the card, eradicating a second of the three Nimble Monongas.

"Nimble Mononga's effect activates again" Rena murmured, watching Himuro while he creature slinked back to his field.

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****4000 -- LP -- 6000**

"It doesn't matter how many lifepoints you gain" Himuro scowled. "I'll wipe out every single one of them eventually. But for now, I'll have to settle with ending my turn".

"That girl's trying to get as many lifepoints as she can so Himuro-san can't wipe them out" one of the pair at the head of the posse declared, raising his fists.

"She's just worried that Himuro-san will wipe them out so she's trying to get as many as possible as she can to prevent that" the taller man sporting a mess of blonde hair atop his thin head chuckled. "It's simple; she's running scared but using tactics rather than her legs. She'll lose in no time".

The elderly man who had been speaking with Himuro after Rena's latest move gazed on at the battle wordlessly; he had yet to comment negatively yet he seemed more interested in the duel rather than criticising the plays made against his friend.

**SEVENTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn" Rena called, removing the top card from the deck. "Draw!"

Gohachiro furrowed his brow as he watched Rena bring the card in front of her eyes, if she couldn't get something strong soon, then Himuro's monsters would crush any defence set up. He had warned her that the man was a former Pro, yet she was making plays like she was fighting a weak duellist with little experience, the cards she had been given weren't helping.

"I summon Giant Germ **[DEF 100]** in defence mode and end my turn".

The two behind her both questioned the move, leaving a mere defensive monster beside another in the face of two, potentially three, fearsome creatures opposite ready to tear them apart. Both kept quiet and merely watched as the inflated germ coloured blue.

"Heh, so you found some useful monsters, and you're just going to throw them out for me to destroy?" Himuro chuckled. "I'll have some fun next round".

**EIGHTH TURN – HIMURO**

The man's large fingers fell over the top card of the deck remaining in the slot, removing it with a small grunt. The card returned from the full length of his arm and before his eyes, his grin widening.

"More fun than I thought; I activate Lightning Vortex" he declared proudly, turning the card to show Rena, Gohachiro and the redhead standing on the side-lines. "All I have to do is discard one card from my hand into the Graveyard and the face-up monsters on your field are destroyed!"

"What?" Rena gasped lifting her head slightly at the stunning effect of the card.

Himuro smirked as he eliminated one card from his hand, slotting it into the Graveyard. From out of the blue, lightening bolts rained down over Rena's field, striking several places about, including the newly summoned Giant Germ and surviving Fluff Token, eliminating them from the field with a squeak from the tiny creature. Rena raised her right arm to protect her eyes as gusts kicked up from the twin explosions from the fierce strikes. Himuro's smirk widened.

"You'd like to think that's it, wouldn't you?" he taunted, plucking another card from his hand. "I activate Nobleman of Crossout".

"This is bad!" Gohachiro declared at the edge of the duel field.

"Now I'll use this to eliminate your face-down monster" Himuro added with a chuckle. "This card will remove your last Nimble Momonga from play, so you won't get any more lifepoint boosts from that thing".

Dressed in glimmering silver armour, the blonde man depicted on the Magic card appeared, aiming his sword at the final monster on Rena's field. The blade began to glow blue as he pulled his arm back, launching it at the card as his body vanished. The blade sliced through the air, piercing the card, destroying it immediately. The group behind Himuro, with the exception of elderly man, began to roar with laughter, entertained by the swift destruction of every monster on Rena's field, leaving her with no defence against Himuro's ferocious beasts. Rena's eyes narrowed, scowling at her predicament, Himuro could easily eliminate her at any given moment. A bead of sweat slipped down slightly when she noticed Himuro removed a card from his hand, another monster no doubt.

"I release Mezuki to Advance Summon Ushi Oni **[ATK 2150]**" Himuro bellowed, removing the first card and replacing it with the stronger beast.

The horse creature disappeared, a small pot materialising in its place. From the jar, a blue bull-like demon emerged, a brown head with large curved horns snarled viciously with two large jaws. Six bronze spikes emerged from its abdomen and two large pink tentacles from its back. Rena's brow furrowed uneasily at the sight of the beast, it was slightly stronger than Mezuki and much more fearsome looking. Combined with Jirai Gumo, it had the power to reduce her lifepoints to a half of their original value; she began to question why Himuro hadn't summoned a third monster, ending with the assumption that he had no others.

"But it doesn't end there" Himuro laughed. "Now I release Ushi Oni to Special Summon _Giant_ Ushio Oni **[ATK 2600]**".

"It can't be" Rena whispered, stunned by the extra summon and just as fearful of what it was that was about to appear opposite.

The creature's lower half vanished in a light shining from the jar beneath, replaced with a large spider body similar to that of Jirai Gumo's when the brightness faded. Rena's eyebrows rose at the sight of the creature as though Himuro's two monsters had been combined while the spiky haired man smirked at the firepower he had established on his field.

"And now I activate Axe of Despair and equip it to Giant Ushi Oni" Himuro added, slotting the Magic card in beneath his monster's card.

The weapon materialised in the creature's hand, boosting its attack power significantly **[ATK 3600]**. Gohachiro clenched his jaws tighter when he realised how desperate the situation had become, the two creatures totalled an offensive force almost equalling Rena's lifepoints. Himuro was well aware of this, revelling in every second that he had over the girl, his hand moved in her direction.

"Jirai Gumo, attack her directly!"

The spider monster charged forward fiercely. Rena lifted her head and Duel Disk. The creature lifted one of its massive front legs, slamming it against the Duel Disk, small bolts of lightning sparking from the collision flashing dangerously. Rena's glare sharpened as she watched the creature upon her with tight eyes.

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****4000 -- LP -- 3800**

"Damn" Rena hissed; lowering the Duel Disk as the monster retreated.

"I'm not done yet" Himuro chuckled. "Far from it. Giant Ushi Oni, direct attack!"

The deformed creature lunged forward, using its four spider legs to throw itself across the field. Rena gasped and immediately raised the Duel Disk as a shield once again. The creature crashed into her, knocking her to the ground, shocking both Gohachiro and the redhead behind at the edge of the field.

"Rena!" Gohachiro cried out.

Rena lifted her head from the ground, glaring beyond her matted fringe at the monstrosity that withdrawn to Himuro's territory, only grateful that she had used the Nimble Momongas' effects earlier in the duel, allowing her to remain in the game. But only just.

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****4000 -- LP -- 200**

The posse behind Himuro roared with laughter louder than before, seeing their superior wipe out 5800 lifepoints in a single round had certain cemented his power in their eyes. Rena glared at them as she stood once again, catching the sympathetic look that the elderly man wore. There was something about him, something different.

"Turn end" Himuro muttered confidently. "Make use of your last turn".

**NINETH TURN – RENA**

Rena's eyes fell to the cards stacked in the deck holder, feel sweat clinging to the trenches of her forehead, slipping from their positions. Her fingers fell upon the top card.

'_I promised that man that I would show the worth of his cards, that they weren't just a pile of random monsters, Magics and Traps put together, That he cared for them' _she thought tensely, feeling her fore and middle fingers twitch against the back of the card. _'If I can't draw something that can defend my lifepoints, I'll lose and then Himuro will never listen. He'll think that both he and I are jokes and not even worth this place. I have to do something to prove that this deck is important to him'._

She closed her eyes agitatedly, pressing her fingers harder against the card and tore it from the deck, Himuro cocked an eyebrow at the blind draw, curious about why Rena had closed her eyes; was she scared of losing? The girl's eyes opened slowly, shooting to their full width when she read the text inscribed on the card. She moved her gaze to the large duellist opposite, holding up the card.

"I place a monster face-down" she declared solidly. "And one card face-down with it. And that's all for this turn".

"'This turn', eh?" Himuro asked calmly, keeping his left eyebrow raised.

"Rena, you can't be serious, can you?" Gohachiro questioned anxiously.

"I'm dead serious" Rena muttered. "Trust me, Gohachiro. I just want you to do that".

The blonde's eyebrows rose slowly at the plea to place his faith in the subtle move that the girl in front of him played across the duel, keeping the foreign monsters in a defensive state in the face of the terrifying beasts that Himuro had summoned.

**TENTH TURN - HIMURO**

"Draw".

Himuro drew from his deck, keeping his eyes from the card initially. The cluster of imprisoned duellists behind him waited with baited breath, eager to witness his next attacks that would eliminate the final opposing monster and eradicate the rest of Rena's lifepoints, declaring him the winner in a celebratory manner. The spiky haired man smirked at the card he drew and placed it into the bottom level of his Duel Disk, the projection of the card appearing in front of him.

"I activate Card Destruction. This forces us to throw away the cards in our hands and then draw the same number of cards we were holding" he elucidated smugly.

The two despotised their hands into their respective Graveyards, watching each card slide away and following the play with the draws of new hands. Rena's eyes narrowed when her eyes fell onto the penultimate card she drew, hinting to Himuro that she had yet to draw well, he smirked in confidence, determined not to allow her the chance of using the cards she had picked from the deck.

"Jirai Gumo, attack her face-down monster!" he commanded, aiming a large forefinger at the lone creature.

The spider creature lunged forward again, its fangs gleaming as it passed beneath the rectangular lights positioned overhead. Its front legs dug into the card, scratching away at the simple pattern on the back. Himuro's smirk faltered when nothing happened, but the card instead flipped over. The creature that emerged was a small pink blob with large black eyes and a curved line for a simple mouth. A puny creature with no real threats across its body had somehow survived the fierce attack from his powerful spider.

"Marshmallon's special ability activates – it can't be destroyed in battle" Rena murmured sternly. "And when it's flipped over, you're dealt 1000 points of damage".

Himuro gasped, his eyes widened when he realised that the creature was impervious to destruction by brutal force. He had faced such monsters in his days on the professional track, but the Detention Centre was the last place he had imagined to encounter that kind of monster. His eyes remained on Rena who persisted with a stern glare in his direction; he had underestimated the cards and this was the proof that he had been wrong to an extent.

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****3000 -- LP -- 200**

"Damn. So you pulled out one decent card" Himuro snarled. "It doesn't mean that the deck is the best here. I'm still going to crush it".

"No. One card won't change your opinion of the entire deck" Rena protested. "But maybe, it can change the outcome of this duel. I trust this Marshmallon and I hope that it can reward that trust".

"Hmph. You're just drawing lucky" Himuro scowled. "I'll place a card face-down and end my turn here".

**ELEVENTH TURN – RENA**

"Draw!"

Rena pulled the top card from the deck, keeping her eyes fixed on Himuro and the silent group behind him. She glanced at the card, dropping it into her hand and removing another – the card she had focused on during the draw given to her by Card Destruction.

"I summon Chaos Necromancer **[ATK ?]** in attack mode!" she bellowed, throwing the card onto the Duel Disk.

Beside Marshmallon, the blue skinned creature emerged from thin air, its body encased in golden armour. Across its arms and shoulder plates, a purple cloak had been draped. Large pieces of lost armour was attached to its shoulders, a royal blue colour with golden edges, a tattered blood rape cape hanging from them. The helmet placed over the creature's hand was that of a maroon shade, a silver mane hanging from the top and behind its head. From the bony fingers, strings hung without puppets on the end to control like the unfortunate victims depicted on the card.

"That monster doesn't have any attack points, why would you summon something like that now?" he asked, smirking marginally.

"Because it _does_ have attack points" Rena commented. "More than your monsters do. Chaos Necromancer's ability gives it 300 points for each monster in the Graveyard".

"What?" Himuro gasped.

"Because of your Card Destruction, I was forced to discard another monster, bringing the total of destroyed monsters through either battle or discard up to ten" Rena called.

"But that means-" the blonde man dressed in an orange jumpsuit gasped.

The creature gave a groan as its offensive power increased dramatically amongst a dim purple glow around its form **[ATK 3000]**. Sweat clung to Himuro's forehead at the sight of the beast that had surpassed the attack power of both monsters, two of the strongest he owned, currently one the field.

"Chaos Necromancer, destroy Jirai Gumo!" Rena commanded, pointing a narrow finger at the spider monster.

The zombie-like puppeteer vanished from the field momentarily, forcing Himuro's eyes to dart panicky, unsure where the enemy monster was about to reappear. The being materialized in front of spider, sinking its claws into the skin of the beast that shrieked and thrashed as a result. Chaos Necromancer's fingers withdrew, revealing threads that had been sewn into spider. Himuro felt sweat sliding down his face as the creature began to pull on the strings with the intention of tearing his creature in two. The spider flailed before its body exploded, unable to come apart before the hologram vanished.

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****2200 -- LP -- 200**

"But why didn't she attack Giant Ushi Oni?" the blonde man amongst Himuro's posse questioned, suspicious of the choice. "Perhaps she had a moment of stupidity, eh?"

"Yeah, you're still in this, Himuro-san" his companion bellowed.

Rena removed another card from her hand, the card that she had drawn at the beginning of the turn and twisted it to the man standing opposite.

"I activate Smashing Ground" she declared. "This will destroy your Giant Ushi Oni seeing as it's the final monster on your field".

The deformed bull creature exploded into a shower of pixels to Himuro's dismay, forced to watch as his most powerful creature was eliminated before his very eyes. The Magic card faded from Rena's field, leaving Himuro facing her Marshmallon shield and a difficult obstacle to overcome in Chaos Necromancer with only one face-down card, his Axe of Despair eradicated when his faithful monster departed from the field.

"Turn end".

**TWELVETH TURN – HIMURO**

Himuro drew from his deck, again keeping his eyes from the new arrival into his hand. Instead, he pressed down on the control behind his lone face-down card, opening the hidden card.

"I activate my Trap: Call of Haunted" he called. "This will bring back my Giant Ushi Oni from the Graveyard".

Rena lifted her head in surprise that the face-down card had been a revival technique in the case the monster had been destroyed. While Himuro had lost a small number of lifepoints, he had been well prepared all along. The combination of bull and spider returned to the field, tensing its arms as it let out a mighty roar. Behind Rena, Gohachiro and the redhead both watched apprehensively, well aware of Himuro's skills and how deadly the creature was and how they had seen the extent to which it had been proven. Himuro turned his attention back to the card he had drawn, smirking widely when he realised just how powerful a weapon he held in his hand.

"I activate United We Stand!" he yelled, sliding the card into an empty place within the machine on his arm. "With this, I can add 800 attack and defence points onto my Giant Ushi Oni for every monster on the field – including itself!"

The creature emitted another fearsome roar as its attack power climbed higher than that of Chaos Necromancer **[ATK 3400]**. Rena and Gohachiro's eyes widened at the strength of the beast that had taken the deck's strongest monster to destroy once. Himuro chuckled again, beads of sweat from his recent panic over the status of the duel field remained clinging to his skin, but now he had regained control.

"Giant Ushi Oni, wipe out Chaos Necromancer and the rest of her lifepoints!" he barked, swinging his arm to his side.

The monster thundered across the field, lunging at Chaos Necromancer and opening its jaws to rip the creature limb from limb, the former smirked, confident that the end of the duel had come.

"Rena!" Gohachiro exclaimed.

Rena resumed her stern glare as the assault began, pressing down on the control behind her own face-down card and opening the card behind her Marshmallon.

"Magic card activate – Shrink!" she cried out in protest.

"What?" Himuro gasped. "It can't be!"

"It is" Rena argued. "This card cuts your monster's attack power in half **[ATK 1700]** which means that it's no longer a threat to Chaos Necromancer. Retaliate!"

The shadowy figure opened its hand, driving the tips of its fingers into Giant Ushi Oni as the beast was reduced to half its usual size. The creature flailed before shattering in front of the superior monster. Himuro and the group behind him watched the scene with stunned expressions across their faces, left in disbelief of the second destruction of Himuro's strongest creature, wiping out the two cards that had been on the field alongside.

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****900 -- LP -- 200**

The elderly man smirked marginally, impressed that the strategy had paid off. Himuro's eyes dejectedly fell to his hand, scouring the available cards for something to turn the situation once again. A heavy grunt rumbled up through his throat as he found nothing of use.

"I end my turn" he sighed heavy-heartedly.

"Himuro-san…" the men behind whispered.

**THIRTEENTH TURN - RENA**

Just like Himuro who stood with his head hanging, Rena kept her eyes from the card she removed from the top of the deck. Instead, she opened her hand in the direction of Himuro.

"Chaos Necromancer, end this duel!"

The monster opened its hand, threads protruding the tips of its fingers. The threads shot across the field, striking Himuro until his lifepoints plummeted to nothing, ending the battle.

**HIMURO -- RENA  
****0 -- LP -- 200**

**DUEL END**

Himuro remained hunched over, his eyes closed in disgust that he had lost. The elderly man was by his side in a flash, muttering words of encouragement and comfort to the defeated Pro. Rena turned to the pair behind her, both smirking with pride that the deck deemed useless and pathetic had been able to overcome the deck of an experienced duellist with years of practice. Rena advanced towards the redhead, holding out the deck for him to take.

"You know, there are some really great cards in there" she commented, smiling at hi. "I'm sure that you'll be able to do a lot with them once you get out of here".

"Thanks" the redhead chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "When Himuro was able to overpower me before I could do anything, I began to think that perhaps he was right and the deck I had trusted just wasn't strong enough to deal with competitive decks".

"But you know that's wrong now" Gohachiro chirped.

"It's because of you two. I want you to take something" the redhead insisted, reaching into his deck.

"What?" Rena exhaled. "But I can't take one of your cards. That deck must mean a lot to you if you risked getting it confiscated just to keep it close".

"But this little guy saved you. Maybe you can put him to further use and he can save you again" the redhead averred, removing Marshmallon from his deck and holding it for Rena to take.

She gazed at the card for a moment, overcome by the thoughts he had placed within the card, trusting it to help her in the future, the days that lied beyond the end of the sentence. Days that the judge claimed would be those without her deck or D-Wheel, deported back to Satellite where the others would be waiting with hopeful spirits, diminished when they realised they would have to rely solely on Yusei and place upon him a heavy burden. She slid her forefinger under the card gently and removed it from his hand.

"I'll take good care of him" she vowed, smiling at the optimistic duellist.

Gohachiro sounded his interest beyond the trio, drawing their eyes to the sight of Himuro approaching them, the elderly man at his heels. The two halted before the three adolescents.

"That was impressive, I must say. Not many people are able to beat me once they duel here" Himuro complimented.

Rena smiled meekly at the commendation, hiding the blush that came from the words of a professional, it hadn't been long that she woke in Satellite and played her first game this side of the darkness with Rally. She could only wish that she knew more of her duelling history, of what experiences she had before the incident that erased memories.

"Thank you" she muttered. "Honestly, there were times when I was about ready to give up myself. Your deck is extremely powerful, getting into the Pro League must be far more difficult than I could have ever imagined".

"Getting there is difficult. Staying there is harder" Himuro chuckled. "I haven't introduced you; Jii-san here-"

"Name's Yanagi. Tenzen Yanagi" the elderly man cut in, hopping on his feet. "The way you duelled with someone else's deck and held off any attacks reminded me of Sonny".

"'Sonny', huh?" Rena muttered. "I wonder where he is, you guys mentioned him during the duel".

"You should be able to see him later. He's off somewhere with some guards" Himuro commented. "Seems he's been attracting a lot of attention". His eyes moved to the redhead. "I'm sorry I said what I did about your cards. I guess I should have learned my lesson last time, I was just irritated and was looking for someone to take my anger out on".

"It's fine" the redhead replied. "I watched you when you were in the Pro League, it was always a dream to challenge you to a duel, and now I have. I know that my deck it capable of fighting competitively, I just have to adjust myself to that".

Yanagi smirked, revealing the cards that he had prepared to offer as a substitute deck before the gauntlet had been thrown, earning a frown from Himuro as he showed the cards and began to tell of their ancient tales.

* * *

**---**

Night was settling over the Detention Centre when the group parted ways and returned to their cells. What Rena and Gohachiro learned was that Yanagi's cell was merely down the hallway from theirs, and so they remained with the experienced traveller until they were ordered into their cells. It wasn't long after that command had been given that shuffling could he heard in the hallway, with a series of grunts. Rena lifted her head, sitting beside Gohachiro on his bed as they discussed the blonde's time inside the walls of the facility. Two Security guards passed the barred windows, seemingly dragging someone towards a cell further down the hallway. Rena lifted her head at the sight, unable to see the individual between the pair. She pushed herself from Gohachiro's bed, who shuffled uncomfortably, getting involved in another's business had already caused them trouble as well as allies. But this time, they were dealing with Security officers.

Rena watched as the pair stood outside a cell door not too far down the corridor, throwing the inmate into the cell and chuckling at his expense. They turned their backs on the open door, giving Rena the opportunity to discover just what had happened – from the looks of things, the guards had stopped outside Yanagi's cell. She darted through the currently unlocked door, earning a call from Gohachiro who hastily leapt from his bed. The guards were chattering when they heard the footsteps, watching Rena leapt into the cell to find Yanagi kneeling beside a crumpled heap.

Her eyes widened, brightness fading as her pupils shrank out of pure horror; what she saw before her couldn't possibly be real. The man glanced over his shoulder, bearing a jagged Marker from the corner of his left eye to the jawline beneath; a small detached triangle had been placed nearby. Rena's body went numb, the scene felt surreal – the man she had met during a duelling incident, the inmate that had attracted the attention of the guards for some undisclosed reason. The scene of the reddened sky during that night flashed in Rena's mind – could it be to do with whatever happened with Neo-Domino's borders?

"Y-" she stammered breathlessly. "_Yusei?_"

The azure-eyed man set his defeated eyes on her, confirming the truth.

* * *

**---**

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: Y- Yusei? Just what is going on? You're here too?_

_Yusei: It seems that the mysterious dragon from the duel I had with Jack attracted attention. There's a lot more going on than either of us understand._

_Yanagi: Huh? Dragon? I know what you mean!_

_Rena: This place, there are so many secrets. And now we're being moved? I just don't understand._

_Yusei: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D__'__s - __Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Bound Truth! The Wager of the Future". I won't allow this injustice to continue. I'll fight for everyone!_


	10. Bound Truth! The Wager of the Future

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__Please forgive the belated delay, this particular chapter was simply one massive pain; originally, I had been hoping to write a duel differing from the anime's, but it wasn't going to happen, so this chapter is basically another novelization chapter. I've also been considering writing a Reverse of Arcadia fic like this, more so now that I've played some of the game. Though I'd like people's opinions on whether or not to try it and whether to use Rena or make an entirely new character for the role. I'm aware there is another version and Starlight AT is planning one (which I'm eager to see), but I'd like to give it a shot myself. There'll be a poll on my profile if you wish to give me your opinion and I'd be glad with any comments you would offer. But for now, hope you enjoy this chapter, hope it makes up for the wait and thanks for the review so far, I will go back and correct flaws with this story so far, like making the previous duel more interesting. Please read and review._

* * *

**Yusei / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

"Yusei…" Rena exhaled, trying to get her head around the latest revelation of her time in Neo-Domino.

Yanagi's eyes darted between the two Satellite teenagers, keeping silent as he pieced together what was happening in front of him. Yusei pushed himself back into a casual sit, looking over his right shoulder at Rena, who remained standing over him. Behind them, one of the Security officers grunted, making his way into the cell.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he scowled.

"Hold on a minute, they just met for the first time in who knows how long, can't they get just a minute?" Gohachiro interjected, standing in front of the officer.

The uniformed man sneered. "A minute, I'm timing them as well".

He passed through the unsympathetic threshold, blind to Gohachiro's glare aimed at his unprotected back. With the man gone, the blonde turned to the duo in front of him; who were already deep into discussion, Yanagi's eyes leaping from one to the other.

"-Something strange happened at the Duel Stadium when I duelled Jack, it led Security to me" the young man spoke.

"They must have tightened security at the Pipeline" Rena sighed. "As soon as I got through, they were onto me".

"I'm sorry…" Yusei exhaled.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong" Rena protested gently, creasing her brow as she looked down at the tired Satellite adolescent. "Did you get your card back?

Yusei shook his head dejectedly, his eyes closed as he did so. Rena's own narrowed sorrowfully, falling to the ground beside the elderly man who listened intriguingly.

"I should have, but Security appeared before I could. But at least I know where it is. The same can't be said for the rest of my deck" he murmured.

"They confiscated yours too, huh?" Rena uttered. "It feels strange being without my cards".

"They're a part of you – a deck that you built. I'm sure a lot of people here understand how you feel" Yusei responded, looking up at her.

Rena glanced at Yanagi; no doubt that he had shown off his treasured deck to his cellmate. The elder grinned happily, showing off his golden tooth set into the jaws of white, the girl shifted her focus back to Yusei. Before either could say a word more, the guard appeared behind Gohachiro.

"Alright, minute's up. Get back to your cell" he snapped.

The blonde shot him another unsatisfying look briefly and then turned to the three in front of him, His expression softened while he took a step closer, wrapping his fingers around Rena's left arm just below her armpit, drawing her eyes.

"We should get back now. You guys will have time to catch up tomorrow" he suggested, smiling lightly at her.

Rena hesitated, looking back at Yusei and Yanagi briefly again, she was reluctant to leave them after they had all bonded. But at the same time, her other friend had a point, and the last thing they wanted was to provoke the officers behind them. She lifted her right hand as she turned slowly, a motionless wave, words were caught in her throat.

The two exited the cell, which the trailing guard closed the door to, locking it with the small device in his hand. His companion sneered at the pair as they went on their way, passing the small number of cells separating the two rooms. His partner followed them, the man that had already tried to get them to return, readying his baton in case they tried anything rebellious. He needn't carry it as the pair paused outside their cells, Gohachiro pausing to let his companion in first. She entered silently, quickly followed by the blonde. The officer appeared at the door, leaning against the frame with baton still in hand.

"Try that again and you'll find yourself having a talk with the warden" he growled. "Quit stirring trouble, just 'cause you're a girl, doesn't mean we'll go easy on you when it comes to anything".

He disappeared and slammed the door, the fearsome sound clanging through the corridor and waking a couple of sleeping inmates who groaned and complained about the noise. The electronic beep that signalled the locking of the door followed subtly. The two inside finally took their eyes from the door, the blonde man heading for his bed, Rena tuned to him.

"I'm sorry about causing you more trouble" she sighed.

"Just don't do anything rash like that again, okay?" he replied, exasperated as he stood in front of his bed beneath the barred window. "The warden isn't someone you want to meet alone, regardless of who you are".

Rena lowered her head slightly, embarrassed that she had not only set the stage for trouble when taking on Himuro, but standing in the line of fire by her recent actions. Not only that, but she had dragged her friend in with her. The blonde man lifted the sheet and climbed in beneath it, removing his bare arms to support his head as he laid his body down and turned to her. He smiled gently when he recognised her dejected expression, the same she had been wearing as she was guided into the cell.

"It's alright. Those guys are idiots anyway, they never pass on information to each other" he chuckled. Rena lifted her eyes and smiled at him.

* * *

Down the corridor, Yanagi gazed at Yusei, still eager to know what it was that had happened after he had been taken from the gym-like recreation hall. The young man set his slightly dulled blue eyes on him.

"What'd they do?" the elder asked, leaning forward.

"They looked… for that mark" Yusei sighed. Keeping the glowing pattern a secret wasn't going to happen with the warden's guards all over him, dragging him to the isolated chamber and performing tests on him while every other inmate was left to his own devices.

"Mark? What mark would that be?" Yanagi inquired.

"It showed up on my arm when that crimson dragon showed up. And then it vanished" Yusei replied. The scene of the glorious dragon flashed in his mind, followed by his view of Jack once the duel was over, clutching his glowing arm as though he understood, or was at least used to, the phenomenon.

"What'd ya mean?" Yanagi asked. He took a moment, pressing his forefinger against the tip of his chin and staring at the ground, searching his archives of history for anything that could match the vague description. His eyes widened dramatically when he hit something that could answer his questions; he leaned forward, pressing his left hand beside his mouth. "You a Signer, sonny?"

Yusei turned his head to face the now closer elder. "'Signer'?"

"When I was wandering around South America, I caught word about the legend of the People of the Stars" Yanagi responded, smiling as he spoke. Perhaps he had really hit onto something close to the truth. 'Signer' happens to be a word that comes out that legend". His smile faltered when he perceived Yusei's perplexed, but stern, expression. If what he said was truth, and the case, then he would have to be serious. Legends and fables of ancient times were no laughing matter to him; they were more valuable than any Duel Monsters card. "According to the People of the Stars' legend, the Crimson Dragon is God and they call people with the dragon Birthmarks that'll call it out 'Signers'. Word has it that there are five Signers, each has a dragon to unleash their powers – which means there're five dragons as well".

Yusei lifted his head slightly, his eyes widening in the same degree to shake off the standard glare he wore. "Five… dragons/"

If that was the case, then it must have meant that Stardust and Red Demons were two – they called out that legendary dragon. There was no way that had been a Duel Monster; not with its size and power, it kicked up fierce gusts that threatened their lives. It was something far more powerful, and the answer may have just been unearthed. His eyes returned to Yanagi as he surfaced from the memory of the duel.

"So if you have a Birthmark, then that means…" Yanagi muttered, tapping the knee of his crossed left leg with the forefinger of the same side's hand. He gasped, grasping his ankles as his back stretched, his wide eyes set on Yusei. "Sonny, do you have a dragon?"

Yusei's eyes fell once again to the arm where the Birthmark had been glowing, the strange pattern passed down from someone else who had fought a long time ago. The movement in the place of an answer intrigued Yanagi.

"If that's what that card is, that would make sense…" Yusei muttered to himself.

"A card? The dragon lives on as a card now?" Yanagi exclaimed, bringing his head in front of Yusei's, their hair almost brushing each other as the old man cried out. His face quickly softened and pressed the tip of his forefinger against Yusei's chest, drawing pleading circles on his shirt. "Sure'd like to see that card…"

"I don't have it…" Yusei sighed.

Yanagi howled; a world-class discovery and the vital component to prove it all was missing. He exhaled, lowering his head back in between his shoulders.

"That stinks, I wanna see that card" he lamented. "Huh? But that's pretty strange. Why would the folks at the Detention Centre be interested in this stuff?"

He tucked his chin into his hand and glanced out the thin strips of the window, where light flooded the corridor to guide patrolling officers. It was a question on both minds; Neo-Domino was an advanced city relying on science and technology – who in this place could care less what an ancient story claimed?

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 10 - Bound Truth! The Wager of the Future ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

The sunshine poured through the glass window, illuminating the cell shortly after dawn. Lying in the bed opposite the door, Rena was in its line, squinting as she opened her eyes to the new day. She lifted her hand to safe her eyes from the harsh glow of the star and moved them to the sight of the sleeping Gohachiro opposite. So the day before hadn't been a dream; she, Yusei, Gohachiro, Yanagi and Himuro were together within the walls of the Detention Centre, all prisoners to the laws of Neo-Domino. The very rules set to oppress people from Satellite – so why were people like Yanagi, Himuro and Gohachiro inmates in the facility?

Instead of worrying about reasons, Rena began to rub her eyes, clearing the dry grains of sleep from her eyes, scratching the edges of her sockets as they tumbled. Even if what she faced was reality, at least she had friends to face it with. She set her cleared eyes on the blonde, smiling contently at him; she wouldn't have traded him as a cellmate for anyone else in the facility.

He grunted, turning his body over and opening his eyes narrowly. His blurred vision picked up the girl sitting in the extended rectangle of sunlight. He lifted his head, revealing the extent of his blonde hair's transformation, becoming much more of a mess laying on top of his head like it had been ruffled throughout the twilight hours.

"You're up?" he moaned tiredly.

"Just now, can't get back to sleep" Rena mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "Is it too awkward me watching you? Would you rather I turn away so you can sleep?"

"Do what you want, doesn't bother me. We're living together, so we have to adjust, I've got to make room for you" the male replied in the same droned manner.

He laid his head down on the pillow again, burying the left half of his face and closed his one exposed eye. A deep breath entered him and left, within seconds, he was asleep again. Rena smiled and shook her head; it was almost like being in Satellite again.

* * *

Yusei walked silently between the two guards, each with their arms around one of his, keeping him secure between them. After the way he had grabbed the warden's attention and then Rena's sudden interest in him, they weren't about to take any chances. The brightness at the end of the hallway grew larger, embracing them as they walked through and onto the galley stretching across the level of the towering block that the inmates had been guided through when they first entered the building.

The two guards halted, allowing Yusei to look up at the inmates already gathered, leaning against the railings and sneering in the direction of the young man and the authority figures. Each looked like he could be a dangerous man, some more than others, but together in their dozens, they glared down at the uniformed men who spoke.

"Listen up. As of today, this is going to be where you live".

Yusei looked over his shoulder as those watching from the higher levels, observing with the same unsympathetic eyes; they had all been through the procedure before themselves. One of the guards shoved Yusei forward, who stumbled forward a few steps, struggling to keep himself balanced. Over the edge of the railings either side of him was an immense drop, spanning a dozen levels of cells and prisoners. Within seconds, the guards were behind him again, ready to seize his arms, yet didn't. A chuckle came from overhead, reverberating throughout the hexangular tower, Yusei turned to face the source – the distant figure of the large dark-skinned warden – Takasu. His azure eyes blazed with disgust towards the man and his foul habits, plucking noise hairs and blowing them into the faces of people was only one to name. Whatever he had planned for Yusei in this tower, he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing how unsettled things would become without his friends around.

Another shove followed, the guard's hand slamming against Yusei's back, they had no patience. He continued to lead them to the opposite end of the gallery, where the other then grabbed his wrists, pinning them against his back, his colleague led the way. They brought him to a cell like any other and opened the door. The guard restraining his hands released them, pushing him in slightly.

"Get in there" he snapped. "This will be your room". The door shut behind him.

"Oh ho, so you're here, huh?" a jovial voice came from a purple-haired man sitting on the bottom bunk bed. Clothed in a teal jacket zipped two-thirds of the way up his torso, the open space revealed his white shirt underneath, with a joint cyan and yellow stripe across the thick fabric and grey-brown trousers, he smiled as he leaned forward. He was beyond caring. "Well, this is going to be great. You can use the top bunk. You know, newcomers usually get stuck at the bottom, I'm not all that particular about that, though".

His incessant yammering was too much, with permission to use the top bunk; Yusei grabbed the narrow bars and climbed the few steps. Once on top, he laid himself down, stretching his legs over the folded sheet and tucking his arms beneath his head. His mind travelled elsewhere while the man continued to make conversation, his words falling on deaf ears. There was still everything that had happened; the duel with Jack, that crimson dragon appearing, the Birthmarks, and the legend.

"_You a Signer?"_

_"'__Signer'?"_

The cellmate's head appeared over the edge of the bed, smiling as naively as ever it seemed. He was still interested in getting his new companion to open up.

"Hey you".

"What?"

"You're a pretty major deal, what with you beating Himuro and all" he declared proudly, then pointed his thumb at himself, as though giving a thumbs-up. "Call me Aoyama, nice meeting you. I watched your duel. Let's see… you're Yusei I take it?"

"Not to be rude, but do you mind keeping it down?" Yusei murmured. He wasn't interested in all this trivial business, but who was this guy to know?

The guy's face shifted to reflect the minor injury to his attempts of bonding; he had nothing to worry about, no secrets about him, no special interest from the authorities. He was lucky, but he looked as though he had become the victim.

"Sonny" a voice came. "Hey, sonny".

Yusei sat up, finding Yanagi standing on the opposite side of the window, his wrinkled hands clutching the rectangular bars.

"Jii-san…"

Yanagi led him along the gallery where he had been escorted between two guards. In the centre of the narrow path, Himuro stood with Rena and Gohachiro behind him, all waiting for the pair to reach them. Himuro's bulky arms were folded over his chest while the others waited naively, clueless why they had been moved or what was happening. The large former-Pro Duellist's harms unravelled as Yusei and Yanagi came to a halt in front of him.

"Yusei? You were transferred over here too?" he asked.

"How in Pete's sake did this happen to us?" Yanagi lamented. "This side's the place for long-period inmates".

Gohachiro's brow creased. "You don't think it was anything to do with last night, do you?" he inquired. Rena shifted uncomfortably by his side, her eyes dropping to the narrow floor at their feet.

"You don't really believe something as trivial as that would land the five of us here, do you?" Himuro scoffed, glancing at the blonde in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you know how pissy Takasu can get" Gohachiro protested, folding his naked arms over his chest.

"Who's that?" Yanagi asked, tilting to his left. Rena looked to Gohachiro; he had mentioned that name the night before.

"He's the Chief here, the guy in charge" Himuro replied. "He's the one that sent for Yusei after our duel, can't have been good, can it?"

Yusei said nothing; his eyes remained as defended as ever. Himuro sighed, pressing his hands against his hips briefly; being moved to a place where long-term inmates were held could only mean one thing – someone was screwing with them. People like the authorities didn't make mistakes; they just tortured people with false hope and lies.

"The fact that we're here means we need to be careful; someone's targeting us, I reckon" he sounded, turning back to Yusei – the first person that came to mind when who could be the victim cropped up.

Rena stepped forward, tilting slightly to her right in order to get a better view of Yusei and Yanagi beyond Himuro's muscular arm.

"Yusei?" she muttered. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing" he replied without taking his eyes from the large experienced duellist. "But Himuro's right, we should keep ourselves prepared – don't let your guard down".

* * *

As night rolled around, the five split up and returned to their separate cells, with the exception of Himuro and Yanagi who had been matched together. Rena sighed as she entered the new cell, having only settled into her last the night before, and with someone she felt she could trust. The man in the new cell was much older, his hair a paled grey, almost white completely. He smirked as she came back; he wasn't vicious, but he wasn't as warm as Gohachiro.

"Made it back in one piece, huh?" he started.

Rena's eyes fell to the floor, she missed the people she cared about and considered friends – both inside and outside of the building. The pale-haired man stepped towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes.

"You know, there's a rumour that's been going around for a while now" he spoke again. "Apparently, sometime over a year ago, there was a guy who was locked up in this very room. He lasted a while, but eventually it became too much for him – he was mad. So the warden came in one day and found him dead".

"'Dead'?" Rena echoed; her eyes filled with a mixture of horror and despair of the deceased being.

"Yeah, never did find out what happened to his body. There hasn't been word of anyone else dying while here" the man sighed, setting his eyes in the centre of the room.

"Is this some kind of ghost story that you think will freak me out?" Rena asked, cocking a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's true" the male responded immediately.

"You said it was a rumour" Rena protested.

"But people claim to have known him here".

The girl rolled her eyes; there was no getting through to the guy. Instead, she moved to the bunk beds and climbed onto the top, earning a moan from her cellmate.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"If you want to play games, then you can play them on the ground and lower bunk, I'm going to get some sleep" Rena responded, casting a weak glare at the man who shook his head in her direction. But regardless of what she thought of, she continued to come back to the lost soul.

* * *

It was almost noon when an agonised yelling filled the whole tower; a chill crept down Rena's spine. The inmates all remained in their cells; all but Himuro who had been secretly escorted to an interrogation room after Takasu uncovered a knife on his person. Inmates clutched the rectangular bars and listened in horror, Yanagi shuddered while pressing his hands over his ears. Yusei couldn't look out the window, but he didn't ignore the cries.

By the time Himuro was seen, he was covered in bruises, tossed onto the gallery by a few guards. He didn't get up, but merely groaned in agony. Takasu towered over his body like the predator of some wounded prey he had managed to hunt down, but his eyes rose instead to the masses of inmates watching on in terror.

"Himuro has committed a serious crime" he proclaimed. "Everyone here will have to take responsibility for it. For the next year, all of your free time will be levied". Immediately, dozens of inmates pleaded against the punishment, protesting that the punishment was far too strict, but the warden brushed off their voices just as quickly. "Shut your yaps! What are you pieces of garbage babbling about? The world doesn't need a single one of you".

Yusei's brow twitched, the fists hanging by his sides clenched tighter. From where he stood, all that the warden had just uttered had been nothing but lies, there wasn't a single person in the world who didn't matter in their own right, but this man was declaring that false and sweeping every single inmate out of their world, forcing them under his hand. Just as Neo-Domino had Satellite. This continued though, he refused to even accept them as human beings, enough to bring his blood rising closer to boiling point on top of the other offences he had committed.

"Your kind doesn't have freedom or privileges. All you _do_ have is the misery of carrying on your future lives forever in the shadows. If you have any complains, speak up – I'll make sure that you'll all end up like him". Towering over Himuro, who continued to twitch weakly on the floor, Takasu began to roar with laughter, he had made his point and no-one would be brave enough to fight back. He had stunned everyone into silence by the best way possible – fear.

"Hold on".

His laughter stopped; someone _had_ dared to invoke his power. And as his eyes opened, he found them immediately on him – Fudo Yusei, his jaws clenched fiercely as he fought to keep his fury under control.

"No-one in this world is unneeded" he protested sternly.

"So, the trash from Satellite trying to play the hero, is he/" Takasu chuckled.

"Himuro is innocent. He's a genuine duellist, he's not scheming anything" Yusei continued in his friend's defence.

"Did you make that remark knowing that yours truly is a duellist too? He's the genuine article and I'm a fake, is that it?" Yusei said nothing. "Very well. Let's settle the scores with a duel for everyone can see, then. If you win, I'll turn a blind eye to Himuro's crimes and promise not to take away your free time. However, what do I get if I win?"

"I'll be at your mercy for the rest of my life" Yusei responded tonelessly.

"Yusei" Rena muttered from her cell, wrapping her fingers around the bars. "You can't put yourself on the line like this, can you?"

"Very interesting" Takasu chortled. "We duel tonight at half-past eight. Got it?"

"That's fine" Yusei replied.

Another cry erupted from the tower, drawing all eyes to the source – finding Yanagi being dragged by two Security guards. In his cell, Aoyama stood and crept up behind Yusei, watching over his shoulder as the elderly man pleaded for the officers to release him. Once in front of the warden, they began to remove cards from the hiding places in his clothing, filling him with horror as they held the deck for Takasu to see. He cried out, pleading again for his cards back, calling them his 'treasure' as he had before.

The pleas were quick to push Takasu to the end of his short patience, swinging his arm around and knocking the shot man off his feet. Even the two guards' mouths hung open as they watched him soar briefly, crashing face-down opposite the warden, who held up the cards.

"I am confiscating this deck. Listen up, this will be your last moments of free time" the abusive warden proclaimed. "Make sure to spend them without regrets". He smirked at Yusei again. "And now that we have a new offence to add to the list, I'd like to add a new condition to our duel".

Yusei glared at the man, there was no doubt that he was about to pull something underhanded in order to get his way. Aoyama's brow creased anxiously as he watched over the Satellite teenager's shoulder. Takasu's large hand moved in the direction of a cell along the next wall, pointing at where Rena watched through the window.

"She's caused nothing but trouble since she arrived, pretty much like you" he growled. "So for the sake of the old man, she can duel too. And if either one of you lose, then I win".

Rena's face paled, she hadn't even given her consent to duel, she had no deck and Yanagi's had been confiscated. She looked to Yusei, who she couldn't get a good view of because of the placement of her cell. She followed the eyes of dozens of other inmates, tracing Takasu as he withdrew in the direction of his office, laughing proudly without any doubt that he would win when night fell.

Four guards retrieved the two beaten bodies and dragged them to their cells, as they arrived, the door to Yusei and Aoyama's cell burst open, Yusei flying through and down the path to his friends. The two were thrown in as he arrived, pushing past the guards who walked after their boss and dropped down on his knees beside his beaten comrades.

"Himuro".

"Yusei…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll manage" Himuro spoke, his voice shaken from his body's battered state. "Yusei forgive me, that guy took away my deck too".

Yusei shuddered – that meant he had _no_ deck to fight Takasu with.

A group of four inmates rushed in, each calling out to Himuro as the posse that had been around him previously had. Yusei walked past them, out into the eyes of the others who had come out of their cells. Rena and Gohachiro rushed towards him from his right while Aoyama leaned against the doorframe on his left.

"Do you get it now? This is how the Chief does things" he lamented, watching Yusei over his shoulder. His spirits had dropped dramatically after the challenge had interrupted their plan to escape through outside contacts. He had been hoping to take Yusei with him, now the events would clash. "He never intended on duelling fair from the very start. His provoking completely suckered you in; without a deck, you'll be little more than a joke". He leapt from the frame, arms opening either side of him. "Come on, let's just you and me escape, by the looks f it, those two won't be up for this".

"I can't do that…" Yusei murmured.

"But why? There's no honour among the people here" Aoyama protested.

Yusei turned to face him. "If they duel me, they're my friend. If I were to leave my friends behind, I wouldn't truly be free".

"Don't act all tough if you don't even have a deck" Aoyama spat. From where he stood, there was nothing Yusei could do, all hope was lost and he was even refusing the last chance of freedom he would ever be granted. Did he consider Himuro and Yanagi more important than Aoyama? Or even himself? What kind of inside person would think like that? He turned on his heels, unable to look at the Satellite civilian anymore. "Do whatever you want then! Freaking Hell".

"Yusei!" Rena cried, rounding the last corner between them. Yusei turned to face her; she stopped in front of him, panting slightly having descended a couple of levels. She glanced at the fleeing Aoyama and then looked back at her companion. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll duel somehow" Yusei muttered.

"What about your friend, where'd he head off to?" Gohachiro asked, pointing to where Aoyama had been standing. Again, he said nothing in response.

"We need to have a lil' chat".

Yusei looked over his shoulder, finding the group that had rushed to Himuro's aid standing with scowls across their faces and arms folded over their chests. None looked happy about how he had stood up to defence their freedom, perhaps Aoyama had been right.

* * *

Eight-thirty rolled around after what felt like the longest hours in history. The door to Yusei and Aoyama's cell opened, revealing the former standing ready to fight and the latter seated on his bed where the concealed tunnel to freedom remained heavily guarded.

"Come on out" one of the guards spoke, his voice free from the gruff tones normally used by the officers.

Yusei approached the doo, Aoyama leaned forward slightly, his eyes narrow with worry in the shade. "Yusei…"

The challenger looked over his shoulder, getting one last look at his cellmate before he scurried off in search of freedom. "Don't worry about me".

"Move it!" the guard to his right snapped, shoving him forward. The door closed behind them.

The duo led him to the hexagon platform in the centre of one of the walkways crossing the towering where Takasu stood waiting, chuckling as his opponent appeared.

"Satellite Hero-_dono_, you need a deck to duel, but you, of course, don't have one, am I right?" he taunted, grinning the entire time. "Believe it or not, but if you don't have one, then I win this duel by default!"

Himuro, Yanagi and Aoyama gasped; what they heard was only further proof that the warden wasn't intending on playing fair – he was going to win by whatever technicalities he could.

"You want a deck?" Yusei asked, glaring at the man and producing a deck in his hand.

"T- That's impossible! Where'd you get that?" Takasu roared.

"You just don't know… just how much care a duellist gives to a single card, or how much they cherish it" Yusei scowled.

The cards in his hand were gifts from the others who had hidden their most precious card in a secret place, some more desirable than others. But together, they had pieced a deck with a little of them all inside; their hopes and their treasures. Takasu snarled; glaring in Rena's direction, the girl nodded and held up another deck – proof that there were far more than just enough prisoners prepared to hand their prizes over in order to fight for their freedom.

"Fine" he scowled, looking back to Yusei. "If you have yourself a deck, then I'll beat you down in a duel".

Two of the four guards positioned behind Yusei moved towards him, one connecting a Duel Disk to his arm, the other attaching a chain to it. The same setup was seen on Takasu's side of the premature battlefield.

"What's with the chain?" Yusei asked, his eyes set on the metallic links.

"Don't fret, it's just for entertainment. You know, so you don't run away" Takasu chuckled. "Only the survivor will get to take their Duel Disk off".

"'Only the survivor'?" Yusei echoed.

"What on Earth's he planning to do?" Rena asked anxiously.

"This is bad…" Gohachiro murmured from his cell, his hands tightening around the bars.

Both duellists inserted their decks and set their eyes on each other; everything was set.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN - YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei declared swiftly, drawing a sixth card from his deck. "I summon Greatest Thief of the Century **[DEF 1000]** in defence mode".

The mysterious man appeared; clothed in a tuxedo and top hat, a red masquerade covered the top half of his face outside his eyes. A large shimmering cape hung from his shoulders, shedding the stars as he posed elegantly.

"I end my turn".

"He better be careful" Himuro mumbled gravely. "That deck may be filled with everybody's wishes, but it's still no more than a mish-mash deck that ignores any strategy".

"Even true, I know sonny can do it" Yanagi replied, smiling slightly.

**SECOND TURN – TAKASU**

"It's my turn. Draw" Takasu called, removing the top card from his deck. "I summon Chain Repairer **[ATK 1600]**".

A masculine figure appeared, its skin dull and greyed, much like the faded green overalls it wore, chains wrapped over its shoulders to keep the piece on. A red bandana was tied around its head and its eyes glowed orange, in its hands was a large steel hammer, the head a rectangle.

"I'll attack your monster with Chain Repairer".

The creature lunged across the field, hovering high above its target, who braced himself in vain. The being dropped down, swinging the large hammer onto the defensive blue monster, crushing it with ease and reducing its form into golden pixels that scattered.

"And it's now that Chain Repairer's effect activates" Takasu continued, moving his left hand clutching his cards in Yusei's direction. When it destroy a monster through battle, the opponent is dealt 300 points of damage. Get ready to accept your fate, Hero for the Trash".

"What?" Yusei gasped.

Before he could catch on to what was happening, electricity surged though the chain, shocking with viciously. He screamed blindly, unable to bite his tongue quickly enough and brace himself. His agonised cry rang through the tower, chilling those that watched.

"Yusei" Himuro and Aoyama gasped.

"Yusei!" Rena cried out, grasping the bars in front of her and leaning forward.

Yusei descended to one knee, his body shivering as it struggled to deal with the shock. He opened one eye, glaring at Takasu, well aware that he had been led into a trap.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****4000 - LP - 3700**

"Seems I forgot to explain that part" Takasu chortled. "These Duel Disks have a special mechanism in them, so when we take damage, they're set to stream an electric current through them to match. I'd doubt that the loser would even survive the match – when I said only the survivor will be able to pull off their Duel Disk, this is what I meant".

"It can't be" Gohachiro gasped. "That bastard".

"Yusei, that's insane" Rena cried out.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn" the warden added.

**THIRD TURN – YUSEI**

Yusei stood, gradually, his body still shaking after the pulse that had run through him. He drew from his deck in the same style as previously.

"It's my turn" he called. "I summon The Kickman **[ATK 1300]** in attack mode". The pink-skinned creature appeared with a large stomach, it's only clothing was a pair of faded yellow trousers, behind it, Yusei pulled a card from his hand. "Next is the Equip Spell, Stim Pack – it raises my monster's attack points by 700".

The creature shrieked, tensing as its muscles bulged and its power grew, becoming far stronger than it had been before **[ATK 2000]**.

"The Kickman, attack his Chain Repairer".

The pink-skinned fighter leapt across the field gracefully, stretching its legs ready for the collision with the enemy.

"I don't think so" Takasu growled, pushing down on one of the keys on his Duel Disk. "Permanent Trap – Soul Anchor". An aura of pink surrounded the Chain monster, who groaned as immortality was granted. "This card equips to Chain Repairer and for as long as it remains on the field, it remained immune to destruction through battle".

The Kickman's foot dove into the large monster's chest, only to withdraw and the monster flip back to Yusei's side of the field, everything across it remained the same.

"But damage calculations are still applied" the warden added, smirking still.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****3600 - LP - 3700**

Across the tower, inmates beamed as they were about to witness Takasu get a taste of his own medicine, he would be the one to suffer the horrendous electric shock that would course through his body sinisterly. A spark crossed the steel ring on the ground where the chains began, Takasu cried out in the same way Yusei had. Only his yelling softened into laughter. Confident laughter, stunning Yusei and those watching; something wasn't right, it was far from right.

"I'll be damned" Takasu chortled. "Why it looks like my Duel Disk is out of order"

"It's what?" Yusei scowled.

"That's plain dirty! I bet the current never passed your Duel Disk in the first place" Aoyama roared.

"Quit making your wild accusations" Takasu sniggered. "I can't help if it's broken".

The prisoners began to bellow their protests, each and every one disgusted at the new tactics that the warden had resorted to – there wasn't just their freedom on the line, but, if what Takasu said was true, then Yusei's life was also at risk.

"You have to stop, Yusei" Aoyama hollered. "This duel doesn't count!"

"That isn't an option" Takasu declared. "I apologise to Hero-dono that things turned out this way, but there's no goo reason to stop this duel".

**FOURTH TURN – TAKASU**

"My turn. I summons Chain Snake **[ATK 800]** from my hand".

A single stretch of iron links appeared, slotted untidily together to form the thick body of a reptile, hissing as it landed on the ground.

"Now I'll use Chain Snake's effect". The metallic creature leapt across the field, soaring in the trapped air. It hissed again as it fell, landing on The Kickman and dragging the creature down, the fighter attempted to resist the weight of the opponent monster, but found it useless. "Chain Snake turns into an Equip card on an opposing monster and decreases its power by 800 points, _both_ offensive and defensive".

Yusei grimaced as his creature shuddered on its hands and knees, unable to do anything **[ATK 1200]**. It had become merely another victim to the weighty binds that held every single person in the building prisoner, and his endurance at witnessing it all was drawing very near to its end. His eyes shot a glare at the warden, who smirked tauntingly, while around him, people muttered and watched anxiously, unable to do more than merely hope for his victory.

"Go, Chain Repairer.

The wide and hefty creature leapt up once again, its large hammer above its head. The Kickman's struggle intensified, trying all it could to evade destruction, but the hammer came done nevertheless and struck it on the head, driving it to the ground. Both it and the chain shattered into a shower of glowing pixels that quickly faded. Another surge of electricity raced through the chain and squeezed the strength out of Yusei's body, the young Satellite screamed again despite his cool demeanour. The pain was too much. Amongst the others; Yanagi, Himuro, Rena, Aoyama and Gohachiro all clenched their jaws or listened to their heartbeat quicken; the anguished cried of a friend was too much, especially one risking himself for their sakes. Yusei stumbled forward, struggling to keep his balance once the torment came to an end, shaking his head briefly in the hopes of clearing it. But he still felt numb.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****3600 - LP - 3300**

"Chain Repairer's effect activates again – dealing 300 points of damage to the opponent".

A bead of sweat ran down his head, sliding down as quickly as possible to escape the next second. The same agony resumed, and was received the same way. A few spectators stepped back, others pressing hands over their ears, their freedom was slipping away and one of their own was suffering for it, and in such a terrible way.

"Yusei" Aoyama and Himuro gasped.

"Sonny" Yanagi called in the same second.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****3600 - LP - 3000**

Yusei dropped to his knees, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground. His body was exhausted already, screaming at him in regret, Aoyama _had_ been right. And now he was paying the price. His breathed deepened to ragged breaths, just to get some air back into his fiery lungs after the series of blood-curdling screams. In his cell behind Takasu, Gohachiro clenched his jaws, watching the duel anxiously; it wasn't his future he was worried about. It was about the gruelling journey to get there in the corrupt and sickening facility.

"Yusei…. Hang in there…" he muttered, clenching the bars tighter.

Rena's eyebrows twitched as she held herself back from tears, determined not to cry in front of the warden and his power, or with her new cellmate around. Instead, she shook her head. Again, the lost man came to mind, she shook it harder – Yusei _wasn't_ going to end up like that. But how could she be sure? She had only see him duel once and heard of other duels. She set her azure eyes on his trembling form on his knees, hands pressed against the ground to keep him up.

"But there's more; when the monster Chain Snake equipped to is destroyed by battle, its controller must send a number of cards from their deck to their Graveyard equal to the level of the equipped monster" Takasu added proudly, his voice booming in the vast structure. "Kickman's level was 3, so you lose three cards".

Yusei was on one knee, his right arm pressed against his knee. He drew the three cards from his Duel Disk, which had become coated in an ominous veil of purple fog. The Graveyard hungrily sucked in the cards as he placed them in front of it. Three cards that could have been useful in taking on the power of the warden.

"I'll get _right_ on sending you back to your dump of a hometown, just as soon as I put your life to an end" Takasu declared, smirking confidently.

His opponent was down, weakened severely and there was no way it could happen to him because of his setup. The match was his already and there wasn't anything Yusei could do about it. He roared with laughter, while around the tower, prisoners pleaded for Yusei to fight back, calling his name and other words of encouragement. They only served to amuse Takasu further.

"Get up" Aoyama cried out from behind him.

When he finally did rise, moments later, his body swung back and forth, struggling to stay straight. He glared at Takasu, who continued playing with his nose hairs smugly. Rena stepped back from the window and pulled the deck compiled of another random forty cards from more hopeful internees. She looked down at it with narrow eyes, finding the Marshmallon that she had been given the bottom card, its light pink form smiling at her. What if Yusei was to lose? Would she even get to fight for his sake? But… if Yusei couldn't beat the warden, what chance did she stand? Even when she had her own deck _that_ too was a mish-mash of cards that had been on her person when she woke up.

She removed the card and looked at the one beneath; Spear Dragon, the one that Gohachiro had given her. She smiled slightly, and then retraced, hope was slipping away fast.

"Your friend's in a bad way" the cellmate murmured, leaning against the wall beside the window.

"Yeah" Rena mumbled, keeping her eyes on the dragon. Why was it Takasu had wanted to duel her anyway? Why not just challenge her from the start and leave Yusei alone? Or was this about where he had been during her duel with Himuro? She looked at the man who watched the match casually, amongst the masses who were counting on Yusei's victory. "But he'll pull through. And he'll come out on top".

**FIFTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" the dark-haired Satellite adolescent called, drawing Call of the Haunted. Something useful that hadn't been lost to the Graveyard. He placed it in his hand and removed another card, slotting it into the lower level of the Duel Disk. "I activate the Magic card Nightmare's Steelcage from my hand".

A red glow in the shape of bars grew rapidly, expanding into a large half-dome of curved iron rods that would serve as a new prison for Yusei. But at the same time, a new barrier. Himuro smirked at the setting, well aware of the card's influence on the field and how it couldn't have come sooner.

"When this card is activated, no monster can attack for two turn" Yusei declared.

"Not even summoning out a monster, huh?" Takasu scoffed.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn" Yusei replied, setting the Trap he had drawn on the field.

In a cell close to Himuro and Yanagi, two inmates stood together at the window, the black-haired cellmate smiling at the move made by their only hope of freedom.

"All right, my card bailed Yusei out of that fix" he swore gleefully.

"You dimwit, he's still in a fix" his companion, sporting short cornflower blue hair, called.

"Yusei…" Rena murmured, staring down at the hexagon platform. Nightmare's Steelcage would protect him, but there was no telling what Takasu was going to pull out next, and the cage was only going to lock Yusei in place.

**SIXTH TURN – TAKASU**

"It's my turn" the large warden declared, drawing from his deck. He smirked at his draw and turned his eyes back to Yusei, unnerving his friends and those watching around them. "Hmph, you seem to think that you can fend off against damage so long as that Iron Cage is around". A chill ran down Rena's spine, was he about to eliminate it already? "But how true does that hold up? Appear now, Chain Snake!"

A second steel reptile appeared, hissing in the same way as its predecessor, its yellow eyes gleaming menacingly **[ATK 800]**. Gohachiro grimaced in his distance chamber.

"Here it comes" he mumbled to himself. "Brace yourself, Yusei, he's setting up for something big".

"Chain Repairer's effect Special Summons a level 4 or lower Chain Monster" the dark-skinned warden bellowed. "Be reborn, Chain Snake".

The original limbless creature appeared like a mirror had been placed over the central creature. Yusei's eyes flared as he watched, wondering just what it was Takasu was building up to.

"Next, I activate two Permanent Magic Cards" the man continued, placing them into his Duel Disk so they appeared simultaneously on the field. "During a turn I haven't battled, Poison Chain sends my opponent's cards from their deck to the Graveyard equal to the total number of levels of all my Chain Monsters. The total number of all my monsters' level is ten".

Purple mist enveloped Yusei's Duel Disk again, rising in a vertical stream as it thickened. Yusei set his eyes on the machine, puzzled by the phenomenon.

"What?" he breathed.

"That deck is just scrounged up from cards of those scumbags, right? Trash will always be trash. Now, hurry up and send 'em to the Graveyard".

Yusei grabbed a large portion of his remaining deck, ten cards in all and placed them in the mouth of the Graveyard, which continued to greedily swallow them Rena's brow creased worriedly, Yusei had just discarded what made a quarter of his deck when the duel began, leaving him with very few turns ahead.

"That puts the number of cards in your deck to 19" Takasu stated, grinning still.

"It's a deck destruction strategy" Himuro groaned. "If he discards ten cards every turn, Yusei's deck will only last two more turns".

"So Nightmare's Steelcage ended up backfiring on him, did it…" Yanagi verbalised uneasily.

"Next is Paralyze Chain. When an effect that sends cards from my opponent's deck to the Graveyard is activated, this inflicts 300 points of damage".

Yusei cried out again, his body flaring in anguish as another surge of electricity ran through him, stinging and burning unnaturally while his lifepoints dipped further. Gasps came from the people watching; he was running out of cards, running out of lifepoints and running out of options fast.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****3600 - LP - 2700**

"Yusei…" Himuro exhaled heavily.

"Sonny" Yanagi cried.

"Yusei…. Hang in there" Rena whispered as he lifted his eyes again, glaring at Takasu with hatred. "We know you can do it, prove it to him. Prove that our hopes aren't in vain and throw open the doors that'll lead us to freedom. Come on, we believe in you".

* * *

**-**  
Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: Don't give in, Yusei!_

_Takasu: Nyahahahaha! There's nothing you can do, these shocks will just sap you of any fighting spirit you scum have._

_Yusei: I refuse to bow down and allow you to continue treating people here the way you have been. I'm putting a stop to this, no matter what toll it takes._

_Himuro: The situation isn't good, he's only going to last a little bit longer._

_Yusei: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Overthrow the Deck Zero! The Strive for Freedom". I'll prove the worth of these people now._


	11. Overthrow the Deck Zero!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__First off, I'd like to thanks those who responded to my inquiry over a Reverse of Arcadia fanfic, and say that the first chapter is in the works in the case that the poll's result remains the same. I intend to finish and upload it for Friday after our academic year ends and we break up for the holiday. Since the last chapter, I've also noticed there are more Reverse of Arcadia fics than I previously knew of, which surprisingly swaps the gender ratio around, where Rena is currently the only female protagonist in Stardust Accerlator fics, there is so far, only one male for Reverse of Arcadia. Until then, I hope this satisfies people. Please read and review._

* * *

**Aoyama -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

The time had come for the escape he had planned with Yusei, but with his friend preoccupied with his suicidal feat, there was no companion to support him. He would run through the empty corridors and onto the roof where the outsider help waited for his arrival. His eyes traced the hands of the clock hanging out of reach in the cell, a heavy sigh parted from him. He had to remind himself whose fault it was that Yusei was going to spend the remaining minutes of his life as Takasu's toy, he had tried to convince him, he had warned him of the warden's ruthlessness. It had been him who ignored those words and shut off his ears. He had nothing to feel guilty over; he was doing what they agreed before Yusei turned his back on him.

That was right; he hadn't turned his back on anyone. His fingers slid beneath the mattress and pulled it up, revealing the tunnel that had taken him the better part of a year to construct. This was it, there was no turning back, no-one to pity when they chose to jump ahead of the queue and stick their necks on the lie beneath the gleaming guillotine. Yusei had no-one to blame but himself, and Aoyama would look back no more. Freedom had beckoned him and he would seize the open window and leap through. But he still felt the need to apologise before leaping into the tunnel, his body evading the pipelines running beneath the room and into the secret passage. The mattress fell over his head, sealing the chance to escape to those above.

Through the tunnel he had travelled through several times before, he ran. It was only a handful of moments later that he arrived beneath the open roof, crouching down onto one knee to evade the streams of light circling the place. On the edge of the roof, a golden light glimmered in front of the distant skyscrapers of the outside City, flashing twice.

"This is where I part ways with this place" he breathed with relief. Life on the outside had long been a dream, now he could capture it and make it a reality.

And then his head fell and his eyes traced the floor beneath his feet. Just _what_ was it that was holding him back? Why was he hesitating?

"_What awaits you after leaving your friends wouldn't be true freedom"._

His fist clenched tighter, had he longer nails, they may have pierced the skin of his palm and drawn blood, his arm shook with the emotion built up that stayed as ordered beneath the surface. The struggle dragged on; the words of someone he had considered a daring friend against the chance of freedom once and for all – the only guaranteed chance he could get out. Going back would guarantee nothing.

"Why'd you go and say something like that?" he scowled.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 11 – Overthrow the Deck Zero! The Strive for Freedom ~ **Sutādasuto

**Yusei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

**SEVENTH TURN – YUSEI**

Gradually, Yusei picked himself up, swaying from exhaustion that came as a result of the shocks repeating in a cycle and threatening to singe his internal components. Regardless of the pain, he resisted the increasing urge to surrender himself and continued to fight for the sake of those around him. His turn had come around once again, prompting him to draw a new card – what was normally a secret, no more under the electronic eyes of the cameras positioned effectively across the tower complex, revealing all his possibilities. What they saw was his hand made of four Trap Cards.

"I place three cards face-down" he declared, slotting three into the remaining open spaces, filling the back row of his Duel Disk.

On the field, the three cards appeared either side and between the two active cards. Opposite the arrangement, Takasu pressed down a key on his Duel Disk, sending a pulse from the machine to force one of his own concealed cards up, standing beside his presently active cards.

"Quick-Play Magic – Psychic Cyclone" he called, opening his wide arm out behind the card, depicting a blonde individual with a miniature whirlwind around his right hand.

"This card allows me to declare whether a set card is a Magic or Trap and if I'm right, it'll destroy that card and allow me to draw one card" he elucidated confidently – after all, he already knew. His wide forefinger shifted between the cards, from centre to right to left. "And I'm going to choose… let's see… the leftmost card". All eyes fell onto the card alone at the edge of the field beyond Nightmare Steelcage. "That's a Trap card".

Despite the large possibility that anyone would determine a face-down card to be a Trap, Yusei was surprised by his immense confidence. All he could do was stand back and watch as the rotating gust howled out of the card and picked his targeted card up from the ground, destroying what he had been hoping would be an important part to his strategy.

"Dust Tornado, huh? That's such a sham" Takasu chuckled, plucking further hairs from his nostrils. "If you were able to destroy my Poison Chain with that card, you still would have had a chance".

Moans of anxiety and disappointment rang through the tower; everyone was a prisoner to the duel, their future riding on the outcome of the battle with the favour sliding down to Takasu's side. If Yusei failed, they would all suffer. And all he was doing was suffering against the warden's impressive deck.

"Bastard, now his intuition gets sharp, of all times" Himuro scowled. There had always been so much going on in the Detention Centre that had gone unnoticed, why now did his gut feeling become so strong and true?

"I draw a card due to the effects of Psychic Cyclone" the large warden declared, placing the new addition into his hand.

"I place one more card face-down" Yusei murmured without concern, slotting the last card in his hand into the Duel Disk. "I end my turn".

**EIGHTH TURN – TAKASU**

"It's my turn" the dominant combatant bellowed, smirking at his draw. "I summon Chain Shooter **[ATK 1100]**".

A wide machine rose from the glowing gallery floor , protected by maroon armour around its body, a large rock cannon protruding from the large chest, held back only by the chains that acted as arms. Behind it, pieces of rubble the same faded grey shade as the cannon decorated it from the back, three branches jutting out at angles of 45 degrees apart, the centre a straight horizontal piece. Like the cannon, they were tangled in the chains that pierced the shoulder plates of armour. Between the shoulders, a small blue head was tucked into the centre of the gap, dark red eyes glaring at the weapon, with no way to see beyond it.

"Plus, Poison Chain's effect will send a number of cards from your deck equal to the combined levels of my Chain monsters". Together, the monsters' levels totalled 12, increasing the pressure on Yusei's deteriorating deck. Around, his companions and spectators groaned at the severity of the predicament; there wasn't much time left. "Go ahead and discard your twelve cards!"

Yusei scowled as he deposited the cards into the Graveyard, which continued to suck them in greedily. His eyes rose to the cocky opponent, whose fingers played with the right edge of his pointed beard, pulling it for amusement as he smirked at the struggling Satellite duellist.

"That makes your deck six cards" he chuckled. "If you run out of cards to draw on your next turn, your defeat will beset".

"Yusei!" Rena cried from her distant cell. "Don't give up!"

Takasu scoffed at her wasted belief; as soon as Yusei fell, his issued challenge to her would mean nothing, the deal of two victories would have broken and he would add his current adversary as his latest in a string of victims.

"Next, Paralyze Chain's effect inflicts 300 points of damage when my opponent sends cards in his deck to the Graveyard" he called with the same smug grin, his arm stretched towards the edge Magic card as it glowed.

Streams of electricity ran through Yusei's body again, tightening his muscles and stunning his entire form with its stinging nature. A yell of agony irrupted from his throat like all the others, echoing through the towering complex.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****3600 - LP - 2400**

"Activating Chain Shooter's effect" Takasu continued on relentlessly. "I send Chain Snake to the Graveyard…"

The steel reptile changed its form, transfiguring into a stream of pink light that circled around into the back of the creature beside it, positioning itself within the cannon.

"_Fire!_"

A stream of flames shot out of the cannon, flying over the space between its origin and the half-sphere cage where flashes of electricity flickered around Yusei's body. The flames collided with the steel frame, exploding and sending another shockwave through Yusei's body, his screams melded into one.

"This causes 800 points of additional damage" Takasu bellowed through the screaming of the tormented adolescent.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****3600 - LP - 1600**

"Then, Chain Repairer's effect Special Summons a Level 4 of lower Chain monster in my Graveyard" the large man added.

The large iron hammer slammed against the ground, the rumbling unearthing the sacrificed reptile which was immediately restored by Chain Shooter's side once more.

"This is bad news. At this rate, Yusei is going to get done in by his loop effects" Himuro scowled, shuddering as he stood with Yanagi his main support.

"I end my turn at that" Takasu chuckled.

**NINTH TURN – YUSEI**

"And on this turn, the Nightmare Steelcage you activated disappears".

The iron bars circling around Yusei began to dissolve, exposing his field void of monsters and filled by only a few face-down cards. As though chains had been unlocked from around him, Yusei stumbled forward, panting heavily as he struggled to keep himself standing. The sight was something that brought tears to Rena's eyes, but rather than allow Takasu the satisfaction, she wiped them away immediately and watched helplessly as Yusei took a moment to get his breath back.

"Yusei…" she whimpered.

"This isn't good for him" her cellmate lamented. "He can't win now, not if he collapses now. The warden will declare victory by default when he's unable to continue fighting".

"What?" Rena asked, turning her horrified eyes to the male. "But… that's not fair".

"It's happened before" the man shrugged. "Then you won't even get your turn to fight for him".

Rena's eyebrows curved as she considered that chance – what if Yusei _couldn't_ fight? Would she not be able to take over and finish his duel and then try to continue on to her own? Even before she had arrived at the facility, he had been enduring those rigorous experiments she knew nothing about, but she had seen his exhausted state as he was tossed into his cell. Something wasn't right, and losing to Takasu was only going to seal that injustice out of reach permanently.

"Appears as though your will to fight's already gone" Takasu chuckled, fiddling with the opposite point of his beard. "You can go ahead and admit your defeat now".

His breathing somewhat restored to normal, Yusei lifted his head, glaring at Takasu with a bright flame in his eyes; he was still prepared to fight for everyone around him. Of those who had closer ties to him, Gohachiro was the only one to see the look as he watched from his cell behind Takasu. The look sent a chill creeping down his spine, his expression adapted from apprehension to interest.

"Is that all you have to say?" Yusei asked bitterly.

"If's that how it is, let me give you what you want and send you to Hell" Takasu scowled, clenching his fist in irritation; he hadn't expected the boy to last this long.

Yusei straightened himself, pressing his fore and middle fingers against the top card of his deck. "It's my turn" he uttered.

It was then that suddenly, the lights dimmed. Everyone looked around in bewilderment and surprise as the incident plunged the tower into darkness, the only lighting coming from the moonlight peeking through the roof. Takasu snarled and asked what everyone was wondering.

"What? What's wrong?"

Segments of tower were lit once again; light poured downwards as power climbed down the structure and restored everything. Takasu grabbed his large collar where he had been receiving information regarding Yusei's hand and field, whispering into the small microphone placed in the fabric.

"What happened?"

"_No idea, sir. However, there is nothing currently out of the ordinary"_ was the response.

"Tch, an ordinary power outage, I guess" he tutted.

Yusei's eyes moved back to his cell where Aoyama had been, finding no sign of the energetic young man.

'_Did he succeed in busting out?'_ he silently asked himself. _'Get out of here. That much time I'll buy you'._

With his muted message complete, Yusei turned back to Takasu, whose eyes had already returned to the duel. Yusei's hand hovered above his Duel Disk once more.

"Resuming the duel" he called. "Trap activate – Jar of Greed. I draw one card". He held the new card with its back to his opponent.

"Shortening our own deck, are we?" Takasu chuckled. "Now your deck only has four cards".

"Trap card: Call of the Haunted" Yusei continued, regardless of the warden's taunts. "This card Special Summons a monster in my Graveyard in attack mode. Be reborn, The Kickman! **[ATK 1300]**"

The pink-skinned fighter returned through a showered of blue sparkles that shed as it spun and struck its fighting pose.

"What good will reviving that weakling card do for you?" Takasu asked, amused at the choice. Especially when there were far more powerful monsters in Yusei's Graveyard.

"The Kickman can equip itself with an Equip card in my Graveyard when it's Special Summoned" Yusei replied calmly.

"What card in your Graveyard?" Takasu asked sceptically.

"The cards you outright discarded, among them lies unlimited potential" Yusei responded firmly. "I equip Axe of Despair to The Kickman".

The weapon of twisted matter appeared in the pink-skinned creature's hands, gleaming sinisterly as it rose level with the monster's head, its holder grinning sadistically as its attack points shot up **[ATK 2300]**.

"Good, that's raised The Kickman's attack power by 1000 points" Himuro commentated enthusiastically. Under his right arm, Yanagi raised a gleeful fist, punching the air feebly.

"Next, I summon Exiled Forces **[ATK 1000]**" Yusei added, laying the card onto the top of his Duel Disk.

In front of him, half a dozen men appeared, like villagers posing as knights with makeshift armour and weapons, each smirking, eager to fight.

"The Kickman, attack Chain Snake!" Yusei bellowed, pointing to the revived creature.

The pink fighter leapt forward, bringing its axe down through the steel creature which hissed as its coils snapped and exploded; a chain reaction that brought its existence to an end. Electricity surged around the base of Takasu's chain, and quickly travelled up, streaming around his body finally, a yell of horror joined the experience as his lifepoints plummeted almost level with Yusei's.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****2100 - LP - 1600**

"Nerve of him putting on such a forced performance" Yanagi scowled, clenching his jaws furiously.

"No" Himuro murmured, drawing the elder's eyes. "There's something strange going on".

Opposite them, Gohachiro also noted the realistic display, his eyes widening at the streams of smoke that rose from Takasu's scorched limbs while the large body swayed.

"What the-?" he mumbled. "He just really just get shocked?"

"I attack the other Chain Snake with my Exiled Forces" Yusei called, oblivious to the truth, his hand stretched out in front of him.

"No, you idiot!" Takasu cried out as the regiment charged, howling and cheering as they closed the gap between themselves and their target. "W- Wait a second!"

Despite his pleas, the forces slashed and battered the creature, destroying it happily, surrounding it even as it exploded. Another wave of electricity flooded the chain and zapped Takasu's body, unleashing another yell. Seeing it happen a second time, Yusei paused, finally noticing what the others had done so seconds before.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****1900 - LP - 1600**

"T- This is insane…" Takasu exhaled heavily. "Why is a current streaming from my Duel Disk?"

His large body toppled over, done in by a couple of the shocks that he had relentlessly forced Yusei to endure in a cycle, several times in one turn. Yusei stared at his fallen body, puzzled also by the revelation.

"Look!" Rena called to her cellmate, gripping the bars tighter and stretching her neck. "The warden's down!"

He pushed himself from the wall, staring at her in disbelief as her body stretched at the divided window. He crossed the distance between them; there was no doubt that what they had heard was the yells of the warden, but to imagine that he had fallen… His left hand reached forward, grasping one of the rectangular panels and looking through to see the scene below.

"If he doesn't get up, then Yusei'll win, right?" Rena asked him fervently.

"Y- Yeah, that's true" he mumbled, dumbfounded. "But if he can stand a few shocks, then the warden'll be able to. His body is more suitable to these kinds of shocks anyway; I wouldn't get too excited yet".

"_We have secured the intruder in the electronic control room!"_ a voice called over speakers placed about the tower, drawing confused looks from all over the place to random locations as inmates searched for the source of the booming voice.

"An intruder?" Gohachiro mumbled to himself, looking upwards. "Who would be crazy enough to break _in_ to this place?"

Takasu shuddered as the message echoed, beginning again to inform him as signs of his consciousness came about. He lifted his head, revealing the darkened expression, eyes that gleamed only with malicious intent of exacting revenge against the two who had caused him trouble.

"What intruder?" he growled.

He picked himself, standing opposite Yusei once again, just as Rena's cellmate predicted. His large hand clasped the back of his head, pressing the palm against it as he shook his head. His attention then moved to another feature, plucking a few hairs from his nostrils. His eyes narrowed in fury as he watched them sizzle having been cooked by the sudden and violent wave of electricity that had downed him.

"Warden!" one of the three approaching guards called, saluting the man. Behind him, the two others escorted the captured individual. "We've brought you the intruder!"

Aoyama smirked cockily between the two; even captured, he had succeeded in his revised mission. Yusei's mouth hung open in disbelief; not only was the fact that they had captured his friend stunning, but he had stayed behind when he was supposed to be on the outside, his eyes were wide a word finally managed to clamber out of him.

"You…"

Himuro, Yanagi, Rena and Gohachiro gasped in shock, they had all heard about the disagreement between the two and how the purple-haired man intended to leave during the duel – with or without Yusei. To see him back astounded them just as much as it did Yusei.

"How in the hell'd you escape?" Takasu roared.

"Warden, there was a hole under his bed to escape" the first guard whispered into his superior's ear.

"Why, you!" Takasu snapped, glaring hatefully at the seized man. He then turned to the guard over his shoulder and held his hand in front of his mouth, whispering his desperate orders to the man. "Hey, hurry up and cut the power to my Duel Disk".

"Sorry, but 'fraid you can't" Aoyama declared proudly.

"What do you mean?" Takasu growled, turning back to him.

"_Well, the control panel system has been demolished, so we can't cut the power to the Duel Disk"_ a voice answered over the microphone in his collar.

Takasu's large body trembled with rage, his system had been turned against him and in the space of a couple of minutes, two young inmates had made a mockery of him, worse, one was from Satellite.

"After I'm done beating the tar out of this piece of Satellite trash, I'm gonna kill you!" he roared.

"Say whatever you want" Aoyama responded in the same cocky way, smirking the whole time at the warden's rage. "You're not gonna beat Yusei anyway".

"Why did you come back?" Yusei asked from the side-lines of the discussion.

"You were right" Aoyama called back. "If you run away and abandon your friends, your heart will no doubt be shackled down. No matter how you live that way, you won't grain true freedom".

Yusei nodded at the answer his friend gave him and then moved his head back to Takasu, whose eyes remained wide with fury, capturing all he could in his furious glare.

"If you are going to judge his crimes at your discretion, I'm adding a new condition" he declared. "If I win, you'll turn a blind eye to his break-out".

"Yusei…" Aoyama exhaled.

"Yeah, fine" Takasu snapped. "But if you lose, he goes down with you".

"Let's resume the duel" Yusei shouted, with a single nod. "I release Exiled Forces to destroy your Chain Repairer".

The creatures vanished in streams of rising light, travelled across the field in a curve and captured the large Chain monster in its ray, sucking it out of play.

"I end my turn".

"Alright, then. So, even on his next turn, Poison Chain's effect will shave off three cards" Himuro gasped, impressed by how Yusei had been able to limit the damage that would be done to his deck next turn.

"He's getting through by the skin on his neck" Yanagi added, watching impatiently.

"He still can't let down his guard" the former Pro warned. "If that guy summons a monster on his next turn, four cards'll get shaved off. Yusei's defeat will be finalised".

**TENTH TURN – TAKASU**

"It's my turn!" Takasu called, arching his back as he drew. His eyes fell onto the green card. "Not a monster, huh? You're lucky".

His scowl quickly turned into a confident smirk as his eyes moved up to one of the cameras over Yusei's shoulder, they would inform him of what cards Yusei had and where.

'_But, it doesn't change a thing, really'_ he thought. _'I've been hip to everything you've been doing from the start. This Detention Centre is my field. I've been watching your cards through cameras about this place form the start – you've got two Traps on the field. The right card is Provoke and can't be activated on this turn. The other is Battle Mania, which would force our monsters to battle. Attacking that monster while it's powered up isn't an option, so I have to get rid of that Battle Mania'._

"I activate the Magic card, Reload" he called, slotting the card into the machine connected to his left arm. The other two rose as he revealed the number to Yusei. "I add my hand into my deck…" The cards were placed upon the deck, which was then shuffled rapidly through the machine's system. "…And draw cards equal to that amount".

He removed the two cards and grinned at the result – he couldn't have gotten a better draw if he asked for it. He held the Magic card for Yusei to see. His chuckles quickly evolved into loud cackles, unnerving everyone who watched the bout from their prisons.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon" he laughed. "This is going to destroy the card on the left side of your field".

He pressed the card in, bringing about the holographic projection of it. Like with Psychic Cyclone, a gust of wind blew out, the whirlwind picking up the card and tossing in the air. But what it revealed wasn't what Takasu was after. Provoke exploded in the eye on the storm.

"What? That wasn't Battle Mania!" he cried out.

"Now I activate a Trap – Battle Mania!" Yusei bellowed. The card at the right edge of his field rose. "This Trap's effect guarantees monster n the field battle during this turn".

"Great move, Poison Chain's effect is only valid when you don't battle, it won't activate if you do" Himuro exclaimed, to Yanagi's delight. In her cell, Rena smiled as if she had heard.

"What's up here? His last face-down cards were different" Takasu hissed into the microphone implanted in his collar.

"_But, sir, the location of the face-down cards are correct" _the officer on the opposite end protested lightly. "Perhaps he switched the order during the power outage or something…"

'_You're ever the vigilant one'_ Takasu thought as he shifted his glare back to Yusei. _'But one way or another, your life is at its end. I'm going to show you how frightening this deck can be'._

"I summon Chain Coil **[ATK 1100]**" he declared from behind his protecting Chain Shooter.

The small Chain Tuner appear, arms made of chains stuck out from the spherical faded champagne yellow balanced on a beige pillar of rings. At both the top and bottom of the sphere, there were salmon segments separated by red patterns. Two circles in the place of eyes stared lifelessly at Yusei. No sooner had it appeared than it transfigured, surrendering its form to become three green rings that descended over Chain Shooter, ripping three glimmering sparkles from it.

"Tuning Chain Coil with Chain Shooter" the warden's voice confirmed. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Chain Dragon! **[ATK 2500]**"

From the wide pillar of green light behind him, the creature appeared. Its body was grey, wrapped in saxe blue plating that stretched from its wings; a wide chain hung either side of its neck. Its red eyes gleamed threateningly beneath its pale horns while a low roar rumbled from its throat.

"By removing Chain Monsters in my Graveyard, Chain Dragon has its attack power increased by 200 points for each one until the end of this turn" Takasu exclaimed. "I have five Chain Monsters in my Graveyard, and accordingly, Chain Dragon's attack power increases by 1000 points! **[ATK 3500]**"

Yusei gazed up at the creature, any doubt he felt over his chances of winning were hidden beneath the neutral mask.

"An attack power… of 3500…"

"Go Chain Dragon!" Takasu hollered, his eyes wide with anticipation over the end of the duel, it was surely in sight now. "Chain Blast!"

The creature threw its head forward, unleashing a green stream of energy that slammed into The Kickman. Despite the resistance it put up, the pink monster was eradicated against the violent energy. Yusei threw his head back and yelled again as another current shocked his body.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****1900 - LP - 400**

"And now Chain Dragon's other effect activates" the warden continued, clenching his fist in front of his chest – this would leave Yusei on the brink of certain defeat. "When this card attacks, it sends three cards in your opponent's deck to the Graveyard". Yusei picked up the three cards, leaving one behind, and allowed the Graveyard to snatch them as it had so many of his other cards. "Next, Paralyze Chain causes 300 points of damage".

Yusei's head rose again, looking at the distant sky as he screamed once again, his voice growing hoarse after the torture his body had been put through. His body shuddered as bolts of electricity surged both inside and outside him once again. His legs shuddered as though an earthquake rocked the city as it came to an end and he collapsed forward, his forearms the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground completely, streams of smoke rose from his body.

"Yusei!" Aoyama, Himuro and Gohachiro bellowed.

"Sonny!" Yanagi followed.

"Yusei, no!" Rena cried out. "This can't be".

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****1900 - LP - 100**

"That'll end my turn" Takasu stated, grinning as he fiddled with his nose hairs. He plucked them out and blew them pitifully in Yusei's direction.

The inmates remained silent; there were no encouraging calls to Yusei or slanders against the warden, everyone was frozen in horror, sorrow and disbelief. There was no way Yusei could possibly win in his predicament; they would lose the little freedom them had and his life would end as a whole. His trembling form moved back, onto his knees and slowly stood, his body wavering weakly, his head hung with the points of his fringe hanging in front of his face. Rena's hands clenched the panels blocked any chance of passing through the window and moved her head forward.

"Isn't there _anything_ he can do?" she asked her cellmate desperately.

"This deck destruction strategy is terribly powerful" he sighed. "It's taken apart Yusei's deck like it's restricting our future. Unless he's insanely lucky, he – and we – is finished".

Rena looked from the man to the duel, her brows curved against the tops of her eyes as she watched with a face of desperation and flickering hope. That's all there was now: hope.

"My turn…"

**ELEVENTH TURN – YUSEI**

Yusei drew from his deck – the final card, leaving the deck holder empty. He remained still when Takasu began to cackle, pointing at the pitiful boy standing before him.

"Your lifepoints are already down to 100, you have one card in your hand, with zero in your deck" he laughed, moving his finger back and plunging it into his right nostril, playing inside the open space. "This match is already set, don't you say?"

"Yeah, the match is already over" Yusei mumbled. His head shot up, revealing his eyes still blazing with determination. Though his body was weak, his heart and fighting spirit remained strong, something that amazed everyone. "Ending in your defeat".

"What?" Takasu spat, cocking his eyebrows.

"Thanks to you sending so many cards to the Graveyard, I'm now confident I'll win" Yusei spoke. "You've called us all 'trash', but you've got it all wrong. This duel is going to prove that there's no-one the world doesn't need".

His hand twitched, revealing the final card that held all his hopes and the final strategy; his last chance at life – a card he had been hiding all along, raising Takasu's suspicions.

"I know that you've been spying on my hand through surveillance cameras. That's why I shifted my tramp card so the cameras couldn't see it during the power outage" Yusei called, holding up the Monster card for his opponent to see. "When the information from the cameras was wrong, you should have been more careful".

"Sonova…"Takasu growled.

"Here goes. I summon King of Rubble **[ATK 0]** from my hand!" Yusei called, holding the card up before slamming it against the top of his Duel Disk. The pale-skinned creature dressed in purple rags appeared in its throne constructed entirely of stone. "This card can activate a Trap from my hand when there are thirty or more cards in my Graveyard. I activate this card". He held up the card in question, revealing ruins of an ancient structure opposite a nearby explosion, throwing desert sand into the air. "Trap card – Blasting the Ruins!" The card appeared in front of him, all those in the Graveyard over him; the lost remnants of his comrades' decks united in the air to exact revenge for both themselves and their holders. "This card inflicts 3000 points of damage to my opponent when there are thirty or more cards in my Graveyard".

Each of the cards became a piece of rubble, a servant of the King of Rubble, like an army under his command, sworn to his legion in order to get their revenge.

"What?" Takasu hollered.

The royal raised his staff, taking control of all the shards of rock and threw it down in the direction of the warden. Like obedient soldiers, the rubble fragments dove forward, piling on Takasu, who yelled out as electricity ran through him once again, forcing his large body to the ground once again. The hat that covered his bald head floated down beside him.

**TAKASU - YUSEI  
****0 - LP - 100**

**DUEL END**

"You did it, Yusei!" Aoyama called, throwing his head forward.

"Attaboy, sonny" Yanagi cheered.

"That little punk" Himuro laughed.

There was much rejoicing about the inmates whose hearts fluttered at the result. Yusei remained silent as his eyes remained on the defeat man; his name chanted by dozens of voices began to flood his ears. Takasu struggled to pick himself up; able to support himself using his left hand and pointed at Yusei with his right.

"It's not over yet. Grab him!" he snarled.

Yusei remained still as two of the surrounding guards seized his arms. The cheerful voices turned into vicious insults and cries of disbelief at the warden's actions.

"What the hell is he doing?" Himuro gasped.

"You trash haven't earned your freedom yet" Takasu snarled.

Rena stepped back from the window, lowering her head; she and Yusei had remembered; the others seemed to have forgotten in the excitement of the duel. The door opened, her eyes moved to it, finding a guard standing in the threshold. Her cellmate watched her as she moved towards the door.

Some of the voices quietened when they noticed her, a reminder to the rest of the deal between Yusei and Takasu. Gohachiro frowned; he, too, had forgotten, and now that he knew what kind of strategy Takasu would go for and how close Yusei came to defeat, he worried for her. That was without the use of shocks to reduce the loser to a lifeless heap.

"That's right; you're only half the battle. If she loses, then you all lose" Takasu spat once he finally stood. "Take those two punks to another cell".

The duo around Yusei disconnected the Duel Disk from his arm, grabbing the cards and shoving them into one of his jacket's pockets. The guards dragged Aoyama to the side, heading to those that held Yusei back. The four hauled the captured pair towards a cell that would be behind Rena, and moved out of the tower, taking them towards the elevator and up a level.

By the time Rena and the guard escorting her arrived at the hexagon, the guards had moved Yusei and Aoyama to a cell close to Yanagi and Himuro – directly behind her and slightly above: the perfect view to watch their friend's defeat. Rena tensed her body as the Duel Disk was fixed over her left wrist, inserting the deck that was also compiled of other inmates' cards. Her eyes moved uneasily to Takasu, unlike Yusei, she didn't have as much confidence in herself: he knew his duelling capabilities, she didn't.

The door to Yusei and Aoyama's new cell opened and the guards pushed them inside. The door clanged shut behind them, Aoyama's eyes were immediately on Yusei. He stumbled towards the window, his legs moving shakily. Aoyama had been about to ask the dark-haired Satellite man if he was already when Yusei began to collapse.

"Yusei!" he called.

He was by Yusei's side immediately and caught him before he could hit the ground, holding him up with a hand under his right arm and pressing his hand against his left hip. Yusei's eyes had closed and his breathing had returned to weak pants. Hearing the commotion, Rena looked over her shoulder, mouth hanging open slightly when she realised what had happened; through the slits, she could see Aoyama supporting the exhausted duellist whose eyes opened slightly.

"No…" she breathed.

"Heh, looks like the duel's taking its toll on him. It's a good thing we so kindly got him into a cell before he died on us" Takasu scoffed.

Rena's eyes darkened briefly; there was no way Yusei was going to die. But the comment ignited both fear of that possibility after the terrible shocks he had endured, and rage at the mere suggestion of it as anything more than a grave warning. She turned to him, setting her burning eyes onto his large form, glaring hatefully as he had to the purple-haired daredevil.

"He isn't the one you should be worrying about" she growled.

"Oh? How's that?" Takasu sneered.

"You were dealt some pretty harsh blows in that duel and experienced those shocks for yourself" Rena retorted. "You may be alive, but there's no guarantee that you'll survive two duels. Even if I don't beat you, I should be able to deal enough damage to reduce you to a quivering surrender".

"I hope that's a cheque her body can sign" Gohachiro mumbled apprehensively.

"You talk like a big kid, but you've got one scrawny body there" Takasu mocked venomously. "I bet that wouldn't even stand _one_ shock".

Rena narrowed her eyes. "Well there's only one way to find out" she replied.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**TAKASU - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN - TAKASU**

"This turn, I'll start things off" Takasu snapped, drawing from the deck that had been restored and reshuffled in the deck holder. "I summon Chain Shooter **[ATK 1100]**".

The familiar offensive Chain monster appeared, its maroon armour fixing the rubbly cannon into place, aimed at Rena as it had Yusei.

"Now I'll set a card face-down" the large man added, placing it face-down.

His vision blurred temporarily, he shook his head, quickly eliminating the problem. The large jaws clenched when he comprehended that Yusei wasn't the only one that was suffering in the aftermath of their duel. Rena had been right – he was exhausted too. His beady eyes moved up to where Aoyama still supported Yusei, both watching through the slits of open space; when the duel was over and she was out of the way, he was going to make him pay – Signer or not.

"I end my turn" he scowled.

**SECOND TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn. Draw" Rena called, removing the top card from the freshly stacked deck, untouched by the venomous strategy that Takasu relied on. Her eyes set themselves onto the card she had drawn. "I summon Drillroid **[ATK 1600]**".

A curved creature appeared; beige with a purple spiked back. Its body was supported by a steel base between two treads. A large drill was set between its eyes and grinning mouth, miniature copies replaced hands. Rena stretched her right hand in the direction of Takasu's monster.

"Drillroid, attack Chain Shooter before it becomes a threat!" she shouted.

The creature charged at the stationary creature, the treads rotating quickly to carry its body across the field effectively. The drill in place of a nose began to spin, prepared to drive through the creature and eliminate it.

"Trap card – Gravity Bind" Takasu protested, lifting the face-down card that had been set. "This negates the attack of any Level 4 or higher monster, locking your monster's chances of attacking".

Rena scowled as her monster halted immediately, like it had slammed into an invisible barrier and retreated back to her field. From their cell, Yanagi and Himuro cringed at the strategy that Takasu could have prepared this time.

"Why's he done that?" Yanagi inquired. "That means none of his monsters above Level 3 can attack either".

"But look at what he has out" Himuro reminded him grimly. "That Chain Shooter can release any Chain monster and deal 800 points of damage against the opponent. You saw how he put it to use against Yusei, just a few blasts from that and he'll wipe out Rena's lifepoints with ease".

"Sneaky little…" Yanagi hissed, setting his weak glare onto the large man opposite.

Not far from them, Aoyama gripped beneath Yusei's arm tighter, focusing on him; there was no sign that he had regained any strength over the past minutes.

"This isn't off to a good start, is it…" he sighed.

"She'll bypass it. I know she'll pull something off, so long as she trusts those cards" Yusei mumbled.

Rena lowered her arms and exhaled heavily, with her only monster unable to attack, she had little else to do.

"Turn end" she uttered quietly.

**THIRD TURN – TAKASU**

"My turn" the wide man called, drawing from his deck and grinning at the result of his new turn. "I summon Chain Snake **[ATK 800]**".

The single chain of links hissed as the snake creature appeared, its yellow gleamed coldly, everyone was aware of its effect by now. Gohachiro grimaced at the edge of his prison.

"No, he's going to use that thing's effect to take out her monster" he growled helplessly. "That'll leave her open and who know what'll follow".

"Chain Snake's effect – I can equip it to an opponent's monster and strip it off 800 attack points" Takasu bellowed, pointing at the lone creature opposite.

The snake lunged forward, changing its form into a lifeless chain that fell upon Drillroid. The creature struggled to keep itself up under the immense weight of the shackles, reducing its attack power by half **[ATK 800]**.

"Oh no, it's exactly like the last duel – he's using that thing's ability to weaken all the good monsters" an inmate cried from his cell.

"And that's _my_ card" another added in dismay.

Rena tapered her eyes; that was right. She wasn't fighting with her cards, like Yusei, she was fighting with the cards of others, their spirits and hearts. These were the cards they told him were their favourites and those that they treasured enough to risk punishment sneaking in, hiding them in special places where they would never be found, no matter how unpleasant. She had a duty to succeed for their sakes as well as Yusei's and her own.

"Next, I activate Paralyze Chain" Takasu added, pressing the familiar Magic card into his deck. "You should know this by now – it takes off 300 points when your discard from your deck to the Graveyard. Now, Chain Repairer, take out Drillroid!"

A fiery blast erupted from the mouth of the cannon, the same as when it had launched a monster against Yusei, slamming into the weakened and trapped creature. The machine flailed under the weight of the chain, futile attempts to escape in the few seconds it had before the blast collided with it and exploded, eradicating it from the field. Rena groaned as shards passed her.

The base of the chain sparked, drawing a horrified gasp from her when she recalled what was about to happen. A stream of electricity flew up and into her body, everything felt as though it was on fire. She yelled out in the same way Yusei had, her cries reverberating throughout the tower and filling the ears of every spectator while shaking their souls. Yusei groaned and leaned forward, unable to accept that Rena was enduring the same treatment he had lived through.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 3700**

Around the tower; Gohachiro, Yanagi, Himuro and Aoyama watched with dread written over their faces. They had watched this all once before, they weren't sure they could endure a repeat of it all. Rena's cries came to an end, her feet sliding further apart in order to support her body; Takasu was right, her body didn't have the muscle Yusei's possessed, but she couldn't say anything over the level of pain, especially in comparison to his, not without proof. But that couldn't have been further from her mind as she stared at the ground beneath her, hair hanging either side of her paled face.

"Rena…" Yusei exhaled.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Aoyama asked him anxiously.

"I hope so" Yusei replied heavily. "I trust her, and I believe she can pull this off. But those shocks… I don't know how many of them she can endure; one more would have finished me off".

On the hexagon in the centre of the structure, Takasu fiddled with his nose hairs, smirking as Rena straightened herself opposite him, glaring at him with abhor.

"Chain Snake's effect activates – and you have to discard a card for each level your monster had" he chortled. "Which means you're throwing out four cards".

Rena scowled at him and picked up four cards, laying them into the mouth of the Graveyard and watched them slip away. Yusei clenched his jaws; he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Paralyze Chain activates now" Takasu called, smirking darkly.

Another surge of power flooded Rena's body, she cried out all the same. Gohachiro closed his eyes and turned his head to the wall beside him, it was too much to watch people he considered friends endure the torturous punishment one after another, to hear their desperate screams as they waited for the end of the pain or the end of their lives.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 3400**

Rena's head fell once the shock ended, drawing in heavy breaths. Himuro scowled, clenched the fist hanging by Yanagi's side as tightly as he could.

"That bastard…" he growled. "He knew she wouldn't be up for this, even after seeing Yusei duel. I bet that's why he chose her; physically, she's probably the weakest of everyone here".

Yanagi grinned at him uneasily. "I don't think so, Himuro-chan" he chirped.

"There's got to be something we can do" Aoyama lamented, looking back to Yusei, who closed his eyes.

"You've done more than you need to" he murmured, opening his eyes again once his mouth closed. "This is Rena's fight, just like I've had mine. I trust that she can win, if everyone believes, then that should be enough to guide her".

Aoyama cocked an eyebrow, when it came to belief and friendship, Yusei seemed to put his faith into them enough just to put one foot in front of the other for the sake of those he cared of. But would human feelings like those be enough to help someone in the centre of the structure facing a formidable opponent? He set his eyes onto the hexagon and prayed that would be the case, it certainly seemed to be Yusei's belief.

Rena brushed her fringe out from her eyes, the usual strands that hung over her forehead returned to their usual place, keeping out of her eyes. Takasu grinned at her, his confidence was back to the state it had been in while duelling Yusei until the final vital turns; she could only hope she could pull a similar feat off.

"Don't think that you can pull a fluke like your trash friend" he chuckled.

Rena's brow furrowed as she tightened her eyes into a glare – she would overcome him, she _had_ to overcome him,

"Regardless of your unchanged opinion, I'll carry on where Yusei left off" she called. "Even if you keep shocking my body until I collapse, I'll fight for people here, because they've put their faith in me just as they did Yusei. So I'll answer their hopes with the cards they entrusted me with, maybe then you'll realise the truth".

Yusei smiled as the words reached him, she had been clinging onto his every word during his duel before. Perhaps there would be enough hope to unleash another miracle and throw open the doors of people's cells, returning their lives to them.

* * *

**-**  
Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Takasu: There's no way in Hell I'll let two of you scum defeat me. I've been humiliated enough._

_Yusei: Rena… Hang in there. We're with you._

_Rena: I won't give up. Surrender isn't an option after how hard Yusei fought – he put his life on the line, I must do the same._

_Yusei: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Push Forward! Unleashed Ordered Chaos"._

_Rena: This is for everyone; I'll prove Yusei's struggle wasn't in vain._


	12. Push Forward! Unleashed Ordered Chaos

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__At this point, I'd like to thank those who read Reverse of Arcadia, it was a pleasant surprise to find three reviews and six people having favourited it. I'd also like to thank everyone whose read this as well, seeing as it has reached 9000 hits and has just over than 50 favourites, especially those who have reviewed, telling me that they seem to feel I'm going in the right direction. And so, with this chapter, the Detention Centre mini-arc comes to a close and Fortune Cup draws closer. Hopefully, this duel is a good enough end to the arc, it was certainly difficult to get done, so I hope it's right. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**Yusei / Aoyama -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

Yusei sucked in his breath as he watched from behind the barred window, observing through the slits as the duel progressed, the continuation of his own fight with the devious warden. His body still felt numb, like there was nothing beneath his waist. The electric shocks were brutal, that much anyone could tell, but to actually experience them was another matter. He was exhausted, but rest was far from his mind. He wanted to ensure Rena could pull it off, to finish what he had started. And maybe to learn the true reason behind Takasu's interest in her. Their original agreement was a one-on-one duel, nothing more and nothing less, only Takasu had then added in he wanted to duel the girl, with the condition that if either of the inmates was to lose, it would count as a loss for not only the duo, but everyone in the facility.

Naively, they accepted. No-one knew electricity was going to be involved, and only as it was revealed did they expect something to be rigged. Yusei glanced at Aoyama in the corner of his vision, it was thanks to him that the playing field had been evened; towards the end of his duel with Takasu, the current had been restored and the warden shocked with the power of all damage dealt to him – a punishment that Yusei himself had been forced to endure throughout the whole duel.

The problem was that he could still stand easily; his body was large and more suited to stand the shocks. Yusei and Rena, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. They were thin, made of muscle, skin and bone, little natural fat in comparison to the large man whose stature had finally been taken advantage of. Yusei was close to collapsing and passing out when he had been duelling, falling to his knees on more than one occasion, he could only guess how long Rena would stand it. Or if she would get to stand by the end of it all.

Takasu still stood opposite, chained to the spot by the iron rope locked onto his Duel Disk, smirking in the same cocky way. He was off to a good start, having damaged his opponent by his second turn. Rena glared at him on the other end, a few strands of hair still hanging out of place and poking into her view.

"So what you do plan to do now, brat?" Takasu chuckled. "You're fairing no better than your scumbag friend. And let's get one thing straight – he got lucky, you won't".

"We'll see. About everything" Rena hissed. She tore the top card from her deck. "Draw!"

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 12 – Push Forward! Unleashed Ordered Chaos ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

**FOURTH TURN – RENA**

Rena brought her new card back in front of her, casting her eyes over it. She was already in Takasu's trap; his method of deck destruction was already nibbling away at the cards given to her by the inmates that trusted her and Yusei. Her azure eyes hardened, there was no way she could let them down, she had to win; not just for her, but for everyone's freedom. No matter how much she had to go through. She slapped the card onto her Duel Disk.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior **[ATK 1600]**" she called.

A mage appeared on her field, dressed in blood red armour lined with gold. Across his curved helm, chest plate, on the ends of his arm pieces and fixed into his narrow sword and diamond shield were spheres of lapis lazuli. Only the bottom half of the mage's face could bee seen, revealing its skin to be a cyan shade. A cape matching the armour hung behind its back, swaying as it moved its sword fiercely.

"Breaker's monster effect – it gains a Spell Counter when it's summoned, and that gives it 300 extra attack points" Rena added forcefully. A faint blue glow crept around the mage's form. Rena opened her hand as she reached out for it. "I'm not keeping it on him though. That Spell Counter can be used to destroy a Magic or Trap card on my opponent's field. Breaker, destroy Gravity Bind!"

The sword of the warrior-mage began to shine, much more brightly than the piercing gleam that sparkled from the tip under the light of the lights. Breaker swung its arm again, launching the sword across the field and into the active Trap, piercing it as it shot through and landed with the handle close to the image of a sphere trapped under a grid of green lines, fixed in the ground like a javelin. The card exploded as a result, showering Takasu with the remains of his defence against the new creature.

"Breaker, attack Chain Shooter!"

The weapon-less warrior lunged forward and leapt. Soaring over the head of the gravelly cannon like an acrobat, the warrior landed by its sword and slid it out of the slit in the floor. With ease, it spun and stabbed the Chain monster in the back, resulting in another small explosion. Bolts of electricity flashed around the base of the chain before crawling up and reaching Takasu. The large warden let out a fierce yell as the power raced around his body.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 3400**

"Alright, she narrowed the gap" Himuro chuckled; clenching his right fist like a new strength had entered his body. Hope.

"It feels much better to hear _him_ yelling instead of someone who doesn't deserve it" Yanagi added.

"Yusei, it's working" Aoyama exclaimed proudly. "Now that he's feeling the shocks, maybe he'll be less cocky and feel exactly what you felt all that time".

"The problem is that it doesn't guarantee he'll lose" Yusei sighed, drawing his friend's eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he mumbled.

"I'll be fine. Honest" Yusei replied, closing his eyes as he did so.

The purple-haired prisoner frowned, he didn't like that Yusei couldn't even look at him whilst answering – he wasn't convinced. "Perhaps it's best you rest for now".

"No… I have to see this" Yusei protested, opening his eyes again.

"Turn end" Rena declared.

**FIFTH TURN – TAKASU**

"Little bitch, you'll regret that attack" the large warden snarled. "Draw!" He brought the card back and glared at it, grinning madly after a second and burst into a roaring laughter that unnerved those watching the duel from their cells. Rena glared uneasily, but remained still, unflinching until she could understand what it was that amused the man. "I activate Poison Chain and Nightmare Steel Cage!"

The two cards shot into the Duel Disk, appearing on the field either side of him. The inmates around gasped as iron bars erupted from the flat hexagon, encircling Takasu and encasing him, a familiar sight, albeit a strange one considering who the prisoner to the card was.

"Nightmare Steel Cage? That was the card Yusei played to protect himself" Gohachiro called as he watched from his cell, alone. "Why would the warden have one of those when he's always trying to prove people behind bars have no life?"

"Yusei" Aoyama gasped, his mouth hung open. "That's-"

"I know" Yusei murmured. "He's building up his defences so he can put together his strategy. Breaker easily gets in the way, so he's setting up a wall to stop it".

"Now I summon a good friend you may remember – Chain Repairer! **[ATK 1600]**" the warden howled.

Rena glared at the sickly rounded man that leapt up from nowhere on the opposite field, dull green trousers held up by the chains hanging over his shoulder. A large steel mallet in his hand gleamed under the light, a weapon she was all-too familiar with .Takasu's chuckle continued for another moment, unnerving many of the inmates who watched anxiously; their futures were still on the line, Takasu laughing was never a good sign.

"Poison Chain activates, forcing you to discard from your deck to the Graveyard equal to the levels of my monsters. That means four are gone, so throw those useless cards out!"

Rena removed the top six cards of her deck, leaving her with 25 to play with, and placed them into the Graveyard, the Duel Disk still hungrily sucking them up like they were nothing more than food, or sacrifices of war. A drop of sweat was sliding down her forehead when she glared back at Takasu, whose wide grin held when the other Magic card began to glow.

Power surged through the chain and into her, she screamed as everything began to feel as though it was on fire. Her entire body shuddered as it tried to endure the pain as long as possible, but while her eyes were closed, all she could see was Yusei in the same place. Time rewound and reached their reunion behind the bars of the facility – even then he had been exhausted, had he been through something similar? The power stopped and Rena began to suck in deep breaths, legs trembling as they struggled to keep her up.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 3100**

"He's opening up the gap again. With that damned cage, she can't do anything!" one of the inmates cried.

"And to think, that card _helped_ Yusei" another spat. "Did he steal it from the deck? Is that _mine_?"

Takasu snarled, glaring at the pair, focused more on the latter. "Don't talk bullshit. I wouldn't use _your_ cards if they were the last on Earth. These cards are mine, those of Neo-Domino's law; we don't need some scumbag's cards. I left those with Hero-dono up there". He pointed at Yusei, smirking when he watched the Satellite duellist with Aoyama beneath his right arm, still looking exhausted. His smirk widened. "And look at what good they did him; he's on his last legs. Maybe you should just quit before you _both_ drop down dead".

He exploded into laughter again, clutching his large stomach with his free hand. Rena snarled fiercely as she stood, slightly bent over, shoulders heaving up and down as her body worked to get itself back to normal.

"That is, unless you want an early grave back in Satellite" he laughed. "In that case, I'll end my turn and let you pick a dump".

**SIXTH TURN – RENA**

"Draw" Rena called. She smiled at the card and then moved her focus elsewhere. To Gohachiro's cell where the blonde watched slightly bewildered by the expression. He then smirked lightly and nodded, assuming he understood what she had received. Rena set her eyes back on Takasu, glaring confidently at him.

"I trust Gohachiro. I summon Spear Dragon **[ATK 1900]**".

A blue vortex shone and through it, a pterodactyl shot through, azure on the top of its long and narrow head, wings, beneath the knees and across its back. The rest of its bod was a dull beige; its torso, the upper half of its legs, its face and beak. Two grey horns protruded from the back of its head, slightly misshapen after the millennia of living in the other world.

"Wait, does she mean that's Gohachiro's card?" Aoyama asked, leaning forward slightly.

"They spoke while others were handing us their cards. I suppose he must have given her that Spear Dragon as a wish of luck" Yusei mumbled.

"Magic card activate – Fissure!" Rena snapped, holding up the Magic card. "This will destroy your Chain Shooter before it can deal any damage to my lifepoints". The cannon vanished, Takasu growled at the undoing of his Chain army gathering. "I'll set a card face-down as well" Rena called, slotting the card in. "And since you're so busy hiding behind that cage, I'll have to end my turn".

**SEVENTH TURN – TAKASU**

"Feh, cocky bitch" Takasu spat. "Draw. I summon Chain Coil **[ATK 1100]**".

The small beige cone-bodied Tuner appeared; waving its chain arms around eagerly, its face remained the same, however, lifeless and looking shocked with the placement of the salmon coloured space. Rena groaned anxiously at the sight of the creature, clenching her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

"No, that's his Tuner!" Yanagi yelped. "He's going to summon his Chain Dragon!"

"Let's hope you're wrong, because I doubt that deck will be as lucky as Yusei's" Himuro sighed. "She's already in a bad place; it doesn't need to get worse".

"You don't reckon he's still using those cameras, do you?" Yanagi whimpered, looking at his injured companion.

"Can't be sure… but it's probably safe to assume he is" Himuro scowled. He raised his left hand by his mouth. "Rena!"

Rena looked over her shoulder, gazing up at the cell where the two men stood. Her face showed her surprise at one of the spectators calling to her directly rather than commenting from afar, yet felt lucky that Himuro, a former Pro Duellist, had been the one to call her name.

"Hide your hand. He's probably still using those cameras to spy on you" Himuro yelled.

Rena's bottom jaw fell slightly when she remembered the tactic and berated herself for having not concealed her hand. Takasu, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and snarled.

"The cameras were brought down when that brat destroyed the computer. They're still being worked on to make sure you scum don't break the rules when this is all over" he snapped.

"Could that be true?" Yusei asked his cellmate, turning his head to face the purple-haired convict.

"Honestly, it could be. But I didn't think about it at the time" he chuckled, scratching his cheek playfully. "If that's the case, it's just another advantage for us – if he can't see Rena's hand, he can't screw her about like he did you".

Yusei smiled and turned his attention back to the duel; if what Aoyama said was the truth, then it meant the playing field had been equalled where there had been two injustices during his own duel. Takasu would have to rely solely on skill now, without knowing what cards Rena had been handed before they were played.

"Chain Repairer's effect revives Chain Shooter from the Graveyard!" the warden yelled, bringing an end to the intermission. The iron weapon moaned as it materialised on the field one more, between Chain Repairer. "Now for the fun; I tune Level 4 Chain Coil with Level 2 Chain Shooter!"

The small large-eyed creature vanished into four green rings, aligning in the air and descending over the snake, reducing it to two stars, each hanging in the centre of the middle rings around them. A stream of light blinded those watching as it engulfed the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear now, Chain Dragon! **[ATK 2500]**"

A fierce roar rippled through the air, shaking the spines of those watching. Through the light, the grey and saxe blue dragon reappeared, the large chain rattled and its blood-red eyes shot open. The beast unleashed another terrifying roar.

"It's just a shame that I can't do anything with him for now" Takasu chuckled. "So with the Battle Phase ignored, Poison Chain activates, meaning you have to discard 10 cards for each of my monsters' levels".

Rena scowled, picking up what had been a quarter of the deck when the duel began and slipped them into the Graveyard, watching each Monster, Magic and Trap that could have been of use as they slipped through her fingers and into the shadowy depths of the burial ground. Lost. Opposite, Paralyze Chain began to glow again, Rena grit her teeth. The feeble attempt to bite her tongue did nothing once the electricity poured into her again, pushing another cry of anguish from her. Like they were broken, her legs gave up and she fell to her knees, pressing her right hand against the ground as the bolts flickered around her, dying as the wave came to an end. Heavy breaths followed, Takasu roared with laughter as her lifepoints fell yet again.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 2800**

"Looks like you're ready to give up" he taunted smugly. "Why not just pressed your hand over the middle of your Duel Disk and end your torture here".

"He wouldn't be so merciful. He'd just deal us all a rough just as rough" Aoyama snarled.

"Surrender isn't an option; she knows it" Gohachiro mumbled to himself, his hands shivering as he clutched the panels acting as bars to keep the inmates in. "But no matter what she does, it doesn't work. He _still_ has a way to counter it. That bastard is toying with her and he loves every second of it. What he's doing now is just a taster for the rest of us if he wins".

"So how about it?" Takasu chortled heartily.

"Never" Rena hissed, glaring at him through the hairs of her matted fringe, shaking her head to throw them back into place. She stopped before continuing, pushing herself up from the floor. "Yusei put his life on the line for everyone here. I wouldn't be fit to call him a friend if I was to do that. I'd let down everyone here – build up their hopes and smash them with _your_ iron hammer. I'm not about to let that happen, I wouldn't submit to you if my life depended on it. Even if I'm not strong enough, even if I fail, I tried for them, I didn't give up".

Yusei and Aoyama watched anxiously, they both understood what it was Rena was saying, what she was implying. That possibility that haunted them still. Rena glanced in the direction of her own cell, the one where the tale of the lost soul took place. She could see the man standing inside, frowning in the same way he had been the whole time, doubtful, filled with pessimism. Maybe he had known the man, maybe he had been fighting like this.

"After all" she breathed, barely loud enough for the warden to hear. "It wouldn't be the first time you killed someone in here".

"Believe what you want, I think you're getting delusional after all those shocks" Takasu spat, throwing a card into his Duel Disk. "I set a card face-down and end my turn".

**EIGHTH TURN – RENA**

"Draw!" Rena bellowed.

"Trap card!" Takasu snapped, grinning while Rena flinched at the sudden protest. "Jar of Greed. This lets me draw an extra card. Y'know, because I can _afford_ to draw extra cards".

"Damn him" Himuro spat.

"He's really rubbing it in" Yanagi lamented. "If only there was some way to wipe that smirk off his face".

Rena scowled, glaring sternly at the man as he drew from his deck, keeping the card a secret. He smirked and lifted his eyes to her; a signal to continue.

"I release Breaker in order to Advance Summon Cyber-Tech Alligator! **[ATK 2500]**" she shouted.

Breaker vanished, consumed by the rainbow aura of momentum and reshaped into a much larger creature. The being shed the light, revealing the green scales that made its natural skin, but much lost beneath the crimson armour across its head, back, torso, right arm, left leg and right wing. Grey coils connected the pieces together and circular meters kept measures on the pressure within the armour. Gold claws protruded from the four claws of green and red, large jagged teeth were fixed into the jaws, the bottom covered by yellow scales that matched the central strip through the beast's torso.

"Next, I activate Pot of Avarice" she added. The Magic card appeared on the field, depicting a fat pot with a greedy face, gems for teeth and decorations like it had drained the rest of the world of its riches. "This lets me return five monsters from the Graveyard to my deck, and then draw two cards. So I guess you're not the only one fishing from your deck".

Five monsters slid out of the Graveyard, Breaker among them. Rena grabbed them and placed them on top of the deck, which was then automatically shuffled by the machine. She removed the top two cards once the process was complete and added them to her hand. The others held their breath, Rena had increased her deck by a small portion, but five cards had been rescued from the grim fate that they had already endured. They had increased the deck's chances of survival.

"Since I still can't attack, I'll end my turn there".

**NINTH TURN – TAKASU**

"It's my turn" Takasu called as he drew from his deck. "And with the start of it, Nightmare Steel Cage comes to an end".

The iron bars around him dissolved, releasing the warden and his field. The Chain Dragon hovering above him hissed; steam curling out of its mouth as it tasted fresh air outside the dome of steel. A bead of sweat slipped down the left side of Rena's face as she glared up at it; the strongest creature in Takasu's deck with level attack points to her Cyber-Tech Alligator, the strongest _she_ could produce.

"I activate Oozaki!" Takasu bellowed, holding the card above his head.

"No!" Gohachiro gasped. "Rena, watch out!"

A large ball of flames grew above the warden, much larger than that produced by a Hinotama card. Rena's eyes shot open after blinking, much wider than they had been before, the mass flew at her. The others said nothing, but gawped in disbelief as the flames crashed around her, flaring angrily as they ate at her lifepoints. To accompany them, electricity shot up the chain and into her again. Overcome by the two elements, she screamed in agony, the cry rippling through the tower.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 2000**

Yusei shuddered as he watched the scene; he felt so helpless, more so because of his condition. Aoyama watched him in the corner of his eye, turning his head to the Satellite adolescent, seeing the look of frustration in his eyes.

"Maybe you should just lie down" he mumbled. "If you trust Rena as much as you do, then you should know she'll win. But what matters is you getting your strength back".

"But if I don't watch, then she may feel as though I've turned my back on her" Yusei protested weakly.

"She saw the way you were when we got here. I know she'd understand; she's experiencing it all for herself now" Aoyama argued. "The last thing she needs now is you passing out or something just because you're too stubborn. Standing your ground got you into this mess; it's not going to get you out".

Yusei sighed, and then smiled at the purple-haired man. "Alright. But only because I trust you".

Aoyama returned the look and turned away from the window, slipping himself from under Yusei's right arm and guided the boy around. He clutched Yusei's left arm, close to his armpit, and began to lead him to the bunk bed. There was nothing special about the bottom bed, if anything; it would be far easier for Yusei to sleep on that rather than the above. He leaned over; Yusei pressed his right hand against the soft mattress and sat himself on it. Aoyama released his arm when he sat opposite him, smiling at the dark-haired teenager. The cries outside had died, leaving them in silence as the others gawped.

"I'll tell you when it's over. Just sleep until then" he commanded.

Yusei reluctantly retreated deeper into the bed and laid himself with his back to the wall. There wasn't a sheet to use, so he removed his jacket and left it at the foot of the bed, laying his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. To Aoyama's surprise, he was out in a matter of seconds. He smirked and shook his head playfully, returning to the window where he found the duel having not continued further. Rena was on her hands and knees, panting heavily as she struggled to cope with the pain. The others watched without anything; no complaints, no cries for her to rise, nothing encouraging to say. They were as stunned and terrified as her, like timid rats in the face of a great threat. Opposite them, Takasu stood playing with his nostrils.

Aoyama gripped the bars of his cell, it didn't matter if he woke up Yusei; there was nothing anyone could do to stop the duel, especially when Rena had already declared she wouldn't give up even if it meant breathing her last.

"Rena, keep going" he yelled. "You're strong enough to stop him, we believe in you. But don't feel as though you have to give up your life for that. We'd understand, it's not worth losing someone just to get our own freedom".

Rena looked over her shoulder, revealing the extent of the matter hairs hanging over her forehead to the man. He was surprised by it, her hair didn't have a permanent shape like Yusei's, but even his had a few strains that had poked out of place. Seeing her tired face, he gripped the panels tighter and leaned forward, pushing his head through the gap.

"Yusei taught me that" he continued. "Don't sacrifice yourself for us if it's too much. But until then, we're all cheering for you".

Around the tower, voices began to follow, filling the building with noise. Rena looked around as they came, eyes filling with tears as she recalled the importance of her fight; it wasn't just to carry on Yusei's fight, but it was grant everyone their lives back. Her right hand clenched into a fist, shaking against the cold floor.

"Shut up! Scum has no right to talk" Takasu hollered furiously. "If you don't stop, you'll all be put into lockdown regardless of the result".

"No!" Rena snapped. The voices died down, Takasu turned to her instantly. She was in the process of picking herself up, shakily, but climbing back to her feet. "You'll leave them alone. Now this result only affects me. If I lose, you'll have another name to add to your list of victims, but they had nothing to do with this. They're innocent people prosecuted unfairly by a city more concerned by its image. That's why it disowned Satellite, isn't it?"

Takasu snarled, glaring with abhor at the girl who had suddenly gained a new strength. She was standing, leaning forward with a fierce face, a moment before she was crumbling on the ground. Together, those in captivity had united and drawn their strength together in the avatar that was this girl.

"_Isn't it?_"

"I know nothing of all that, you little brat" he yelled. "That subject belongs to someone else. Let's just stick with the duel so I can put an end to your miserable life".

"He's evading the subject, maybe we've hit a nerve" Yanagi commented.

"Probably, he deals with the outcasts of Satellite and those that Neo-Domino don't care about anymore" Himuro mumbled. "Look at yours truly if you need a case study".

"I summon Chain Snake **[ATK 800]**" Takasu called in the centre of the tower, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk. A replica of the reptile that latched onto Drillroid appeared, hissing in the same manner. "Chain Snake's effect – I equip it to Cyber-Tech Alligator".

The snake dove across the field, transforming into an inanimate chain that toppled over the creature, hanging around its neck in the same way another hung around Chain Dragon's. The creature struggled against the immense weight that had fallen over it suddenly, downed onto one knee and snarling viciously as it tried to fight back **[ATK 1700]**.

"Cyber-Tech Alligator" Rena cried out.

A sphere of glowing emerald energy built up before the enemy monster's jaws, growing into a stream that raced across the field, lighting the opposite side of the field and stretching the shadows of the targets. Rena glared at the blast, throwing her right arm open to the side where the face-down card in front of the extended limb rose.

"Trap card open – Kunai with Chain" she protested defiantly.

From the card, the weapon with three rounded blades shot out, connected to a rope of chain coils. The weapon lunged into the field and met the blast with its two larger blades at the top. Chain Dragon hissed as it lowered its head, a shade of blue falling over its body, Takasu noted the change and looked back to the collision as the energy faded, revealing the enemy field to be in tact.

"What the hell?" he blurted.

"Kunai with Chain has two effects" Rena stated. "First, it can increase my monster's attack power by 500. As well as that, it can force your monster into defence mode, which flips the situation around. Now _my_ monster is in a position to be called strongest".

Takasu snarled; in one move, not only had she protected both her monster and lifepoints, but also pushed his monster into a vulnerable position. His eyes moved from his blue Chain Dragon **[DEF 1300]** to the reinforced Cyber-Tech Alligator **[ATK 2200]** as the weapon snaked its lead around the monster's red armour and connected itself to the metal fist.

"I'll set a card face-down" he snarled, slotting the card into his Duel Disk. Beside him, Poison Chain began to glow again. "And although I tried, an attack didn't happen, meaning that Poison Chain activates. And with my monsters' levels, you have to discard 10 cards".

Murmurs buzzed in the tower, Rena picked up another once-quarter and deposited the cards in the Graveyard, leaving her with seven cards left. Takasu chuckled as he watched.

"To think, you just threw out most of your remaining deck just to keep a useless monster like that" he chortled. "Even with that Trap on it, it's not strong enough to take on Chain Dragon. Far from it. You _must_ be losing it to keep that around. Especially now that Paralyze Chain activates".

Power raced through the chain and into Rena, she cried out the same as she had every other time, voice growing hoarse. Aoyama glanced over his shoulder to see if Yusei had stirred as a result of the anguished noise. He felt fortunate that he hadn't. Like the others around them; Yanagi, Himuro and Gohachiro shuddered as they watched, faces of horror and fury blended in with those above and below. Rena remained standing when the brief wave ended, swaying back and forth as fatigue crept further up.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 1700**

"So you're still standing" the warden chuckled. "Not for long. I'll end my turn there; make good use of your last. No matter what happens, you'll be finished".

"You're pretty confident for someone whose best monster is in defence mode opposite something powerful to stop it right now" Rena commented, smirking vaguely.

Takasu scowled at her line, Aoyama smirked from his cell, his hands clutching the panels as hard as they could. But not with fear, but with hope – this was the perfect opportunity to turn everything around.

**TENTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn. Draw!" the girl called. She drew from her deck, reducing her remaining supply to six cards. That fact unnerved several of those watching. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying the Chain Snake that holds Cyber-Tech Alligator's attack power down".

The chain hanging around the alligator's neck exploded, freeing the creature to stand upright at full strength **[ATK 3000]**. It hissed readily as it stretched, directly opposite the muzzled dragon, Rena pointed at the designated enemy.

"Cyber-Tech Alligator; take out Chain Dragon!" she shouted.

The wings of the creature stretched, ready to glide across the field and lead the body to the enemy. Takasu smirked, pressing down on a key on the edge of the Duel Disk's rounded centre. The Trap card rose in front of him and grounded the monster.

"Negate Attack" he called. "This'll stop any attack you try for this round".

Rena clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth; that meant there was no point trying with Spear Dragon either. Her eyes fell to the card in her hand, picking up two and moving them along the back of the Duel Disk's flat zones.

"I set two cards face-down" she sighed. "Turn end".

**ELEVENTH TURN – TAKASU**

"You just blew your last chance" Takasu cackled, drawing from his deck. "I switch Chain Dragon into attack mode".

The beast shed the blue skin and roared, hungry for revenge after being reduced to a shield. Rena clenched her right hand into a fist, furrowing her forehead as she gazed at the dragon with a mixture of frustration and confusion.

"Why would you do that? It's not strong enough to destroy Cyber-Tech Alligator" she commented.

"It's not strong enough, that's true. But that card belongs to scum – and scum never wins" the warden jeered, fiddling with his nose hairs.

"I seem to recall one of us has already taken you out" one of the inmates in a level above mocked.

"Does that mean you're scum? Because you can't win?" another laughed.

"Seems they're having their last few moments of freedom making wise cracks" the warden chuckled darkly. "I activate Chain Repairer's effect, reviving Chain Snake".

"Damn, that thing again" Himuro groaned. "No matter how many times we get rid of that thing, it keeps coming back".

"It's some kind of Chain boomerang. I hate it" Yanagi mumbled, shaking his head.

"Chain Snake equips onto Cyber-Tech Alligator" Takasu stated. The process of the snake transforming into a chain and plummeting onto Cyber-Tech Alligator repeated, pushing the creature back onto one knee **[ATK 2200]**. "That's not all though; by removing the other Chain Snake and Chain Shooter from my Graveyard, Chain Dragon gets 400 more attack points".

Steam puffed out the dragon's jaws as the two spirits dove into its body **[ATK 2900]**. A chorus of exclamations, gasps and groans followed the power boost, none pleased with the way the warden's turn was going. He, however, smirked as darkly as ever, confident that his strategy couldn't be overcome. He threw his large arm forward, pointing at the immobilised monster.

"Chain Dragon, wipe out that wimp once and for all!" he yelled.

Another emerald blast of swirling energy parted from the dragon, rumbling across the field with the power to almost shake the platform. Rena raised her Duel Disk in front of her, knowing there was nothing she could do to protect her doomed creature. The blast slammed into the pinned shield, which then exploded without any kind of resistance, unable to fight back. The torture began again, Rena cried out in agony, body trembling; throat dry and sore.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 1000**

"You think it's over now, don't you, because Chain Repairer isn't strong enough to take on Spear Dragon" the warden chuckled. "I'm afraid not – Chain Dragon's effect forces you to discard three cards!"

Rena removed half of her remaining deck, slotting them into the Graveyard's mouth. One by one they disappeared. She didn't do anything as she waited, but rather accepted the following shock. She looked to the sky overhead before it happened, closing her eyes before yelling once more. Smoke rose from her body as she endured the wave with the little strength left inside of her. Legs trembled and gave out. Aoyama, Yanagi and Gohachiro gasped as it happened, like in slow motion. The girl's knees hit the ground and pushed her legs straight as she fell, the right side of her head hit the floor; the cards in her hand slipped out of her possession and just in front of her closed face.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 700**

Everyone was silent, like they were mourning. Takasu was tugging at his nose hairs; it didn't matter to him what had just happened. Himuro shook with rage, the vibrations moving through to Yanagi, who could literally feel his high emotions. He set his eyes on the muscular prisoner, dejection written across his face.

"You don't think this is really it, do you, Himuro-chan?" he asked. "You don't think that's the end, right?"

"I don't know what to think right now, Jii-san" the larger cellmate uttered through clenched jaws. "What I _do_ know is that the first instant I get, I'll kill him".

Gohachiro retreated from the window, he couldn't watch anymore. Even through their brief time together, a friendship had been kindled between the two; to watch the scene progress would be torture. He pressed his back against the wall beside the space and slid down, pressing his elbows against his knees and crossing them in front of him, burying his face into the overlapping forearms. Aoyama's arms slackened by his sides; Yusei was oblivious to everything that had just happened. He looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired teenager, what would he say once he woke up?

Yusei was lost in his mind; he had experienced this power before. Stripped down to his boxers he had been at the time, making his body vulnerable, exposed to the power. The procedure began and everything tingled; everything burned. It was like nothing he had felt before, like an expanded version of the searing pain that shot through his face while the Marker was being tattooed onto his face – this time, his whole body was burning. He groaned, clenching his teeth to stop it from coming, but it came anyway. His bottom jaw fell and a scream like nothing he had ever sounded like exploded out. He squirmed and tried all he could to break free, but nothing worked. Not until it stopped and his head fell against the cold metal. He felt completely naked by being strapped down and used as a guinea pig more than the fact that he wore next to nothing. It didn't matter though, he was fading.

Yusei's eyes shot open, finding himself in the same cell he last remembered being; none of it had been a dream. He pushed himself up from the bed, Aoyama shifted quickly in the corner of his eye. The purple-haired convict was by his side in an instant.

"Yusei, maybe you should take another few minutes to get some strength back" he attempted, moving his hands in front of him in a pushing motion.

"I'm fine. I'd rather see how Rena's doing" Yusei replied, grabbing his jacket. He gazed out of the space in the wall. "It's quiet out there, has something happened?"

"What? No!" Aoyama protested hastily. "Nothing's happened".

Yusei picked himself, sliding his arms through the holes in the jacket until his hands poked through the opposite side. Aoyama stammered as he picked himself up, trying to come up with a convincing argument why he should stay away from the duel, but Yusei ignored everything and crossed the room. He paused when he reached the edge of the room, peering through; a gasp escaped him when he realised what had happened. Aoyama scratched the back of his neck once he heard the breath; there was no hiding it now.

"She just collapsed a moment ago. There were quite a lot of shocks that she endured" he mumbled. "I don't know how she is, no-one's said anything, but, think about it… she's not physically that strong, at least, she doesn't look it".

"Rena!" Yusei called, doing his best to keep his cool. Outwardly, he seemed to be succeeding.

Takasu looked up at him, breaking into a fit of laughter when he noticed that Yusei had just caught on to the truth. He pressed his hands against his large stomach; then moved his empty right hand to his nose, pulling a few hairs from his right nostril.

"Sorry, Hero-dono, but she's out for the count" he laughed. "If she doesn't get up soon, _I'll_ be declared winner by default and you can lead the others to Hell after her".

Yusei scowled, gritting his teeth as he glared down at the scene; it wasn't just that Rena was down, but that Takasu was laughing at it all. Like just because they were prisoners, they meant nothing; that the world would better off without them. Rena remained still, breathing, but otherwise unmoving. Everything was black, but something broke through.

"_Well this isn't very satisfying'_ a voice sighed. Someone she had never heard before. _'I thought you were going to fight for them. It's too late for me, but they've still got a chance. Go on; do it. Fight on"._

Rena's eyes opened slowly, the sounds of laughter flooded into her ears immediately, proving she wasn't dead, everything hurt. She pushed her head from the floor, bringing a sudden end to the noise. In the place of one voice, dozens chattered. It took a couple of minutes before Rena was on her knees, pushing her hands against the floor to force her legs to work. They moaned in protest, but reluctantly followed the orders of the brain, and worked. Rena seized the dropped cards, clutching them tightly in her left hand. Her body shook weakly, maybe she was hallucinating, maybe she was dreaming. A noise reached her.

"Rena!"

She looked over her shoulder, past the untidy hairs of her fringe, to the source of the voice. There she found Yusei standing with his eyes locked on her, standing without any problem. Whole again.

"Yu… sei…" she breathed.

"Rena, remember the people you're fighting for" he called. "I know it's hard, but I've been through this. You're strong enough to take him on and win. Trust that deck, trust yourself, we're behind you. It won't be in vain if everyone is given their lives back. You can do it, hang in there".

A chorus of optimistic voices followed, spiralling down the structure as others joined in with the belief that their future was in good hands. That they still had a future. Rena stared at Yusei for a moment longer, and then to Takasu.

"Hmph" he snorted, unimpressed by the last few moments. "Scum is scum. Your hopes are all wasted. Turn end".

**TWELVTH TURN – RENA**

Rena set her eyes on the cell she had come from once more, a dim flame flickering inside each as she thought about the man lost. The one who had spoken to her, encouraging her to fight on. Who was he? What kind of person was he like? Why had he been damned to Hell? Her eyes hardened as she stared, seemingly without any intention of continuing the duel. Yusei and Gohachiro noted her fixation on the room, Aoyama moved beside the former.

'_Thank you… whoever you were'_ she thought.

With the mute gratitude passed on, she turned to her opponent, who stood wiggling his finger in his nostril, bored of her silence and inactivity. It had been a while since anything had happened.

"My turn. Draw!" she shouted. She watched the card, reading the text beneath the image of a game control pad. With the revelation, she smirked cockily for the first time in a while, her finger moved to the key behind the left face-down card. "Reverse card open – Micro Ray!" The card lifted, concealing Rena's Duel Disk from the eyes of the warden. "This reduces the defence points of a monster to zero".

Chain Dragon growled, its defence points plummeting to nothing. Takasu smirked, turning to her as steam left the jaws of his creature.

"What exactly was the point of that? My dragon's in attack mode, defence doesn't matter now".

"For now, it's in attack mode. But that won't be the case when I'm through with it" Rena called. "Magic card – Enemy Controller!" Cheers rang out above and below, Rena smirked as the card revealed itself on the field. "With this, I can switch Chain Dragon into defence mode".

"_What?_"

The dragon hissed, folding its wings around its body. Like before, a blue aura descended over it, recolouring its scales a dim blue **[DEF 0]**. Takasu snarled at his opponent, furious that his strongest monster had been reduced to a shield, this time, one without any strength to defend itself on top of that.

"Smashing Ground – this destroys the monster with most defence points" she declared, holding up the card. "In this case, that's your Chain Repairer!"

The wide man exploded, scattering fragments across the ground, Takasu shielded himself with his large arm, clenching his jaws and glaring hatefully with his beady eyes. Rena continued to smirk cockily on the other side of the hexagon platform, further infuriating him.

"You think it's over now, don't you?" Rena mocked, quoting him from the turn before. "I'm afraid not – I activate Twister, destroying your face-down card and your last hope of rescuing Chain Dragon". The card vanished peacefully, erasing the remainder of Takasu's cards with the exception of his vulnerable Chain Dragon.

"There _is_ the small matter of 500 lifepoints that you lose" Takasu barked.

"It'll be worth the pain to take you out, once and for all" Rena mumbled.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 200**

A small surge of electricity raced through the chain, zapping Rena once more. She grit her teeth, able to suppress the cries with the newfound strength given to her by those who had passed on their cards to her and Yusei. The words of encouragement and wishes of the people depending on her. She glanced once more at Gohachiro once the torment was over – now was her time.

"Spear Dragon, attack and destroy Chain Dragon!" she yelled, pointing at the defenceless creature.

The azure and beige pterodactyl flapped its wings, lifting its body from the ground. Like a bullet, it shot across the field, shrieking ferociously as it closed in on its target. The narrow beak of the creature pierced the dragon that then roared before exploding. Takasu groaned as gusts whipped his body and past.

"Spear Dragon's effect – it inflicts Piercing Damage" Rena declared.

"Damn it" Takasu hissed.

Suddenly, he began to yell, stunned by the massive amount of electricity surging through the chain and into him. Flashes leapt around him, flickering as they surfaced and dove into him. His hat fell from his head, slapping the ground powerlessly.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****1600 - LP - 200**

"She's got him on the ropes" Himuro cheered.

"What do you to stop Spear Dragon's effect getting in the way, Rena?" Gohachiro mumbled, gripping the panels in front of him tightly.

"The cost of this Piercing Damage is that Spear Dragon then goes into defence mode" Rena stated. The ancient creature folded its wings in front of it, its entire body becoming blue **[DEF 0]**.

"Hah, I knew you couldn't pull it off" Takasu mocked, pointing at the lone creature on the field. "If that thing's in defence mode, there's nothing you can do but watch as I finish it off next turn. You wasted your last chance".

"There is no next turn" Rena protested coldly. "This is the last turn".

"How's that?" Takasu snarled, cocking a suspicious eyebrow.

"Reverse card open – Zero Gravity!" Rena yelled, moving her arm over the final face-down card. Gohachiro smiled brightly, well aware of what was coming. "This Trap can switch the position of all monsters on the field, meaning Spear Dragon returns to attack mode **[AK 1900]**".

The creature parted its wings, shrieking once it returned to its ready stance. Rena held up the final card in her hand, Takasu gasped with horror at the image depicted in the centre of it.

"Surprise from the Darkness" she stated blandly. "This lets Spear Dragon once more". The anxious and doubtful faces across the tower lit up with hope and elation. "Spear Dragon… _direct attack!_"

The creature shot across the field, tucking its wings in by its sides as it passed across the hexagon. Takasu waved his hands, trying to make some sort of bride for the girl to buy, but failed to piece together words as he watched the charging dragon. The dragon's beak drilled into the centre gem of the Duel Disk, sparking the reaction for another wave of power to flood into the warden, who yelled in agony.

**TAKASU - RENA  
****0 - LP - 200**

**DUEL END**

Rena said nothing as roars and cheers filled the dull air with fervent life. People had their freedom; they would be able to walk out with a future. Takasu's large body tumbled onto the ground, laying face-down, his arms twitching. Rena removed the final two cards from the Duel Disk, holding them up to see just what had escaped the Graveyard – Marshmallon and Penguin Knight. She smiled at the pair.

"At least he didn't get you two" she muttered to the cards.

Her arms slackened by her side and a heavy sigh left her, her eyes closed halfway as the nature of the duel began to take its toll. Yusei, well aware of how exhausting the battle was, charged at the door and kicked it open. Aoyama stepped towards him when he stormed out, reaching the edge of the balcony and leapt over the edge, grabbing the iron railing.

"Rena!" he called as he leapt over the barrier.

Aoyama was at the edge by the time Yusei hit the floor below, a small tingle of numbness swept up his legs, but he ignored it. Instead, he rushed towards Rena, who was swaying lightly, and grabbed her shoulders as she began to tip backwards. Her eyes snapped open when she realised what was happened, and what could have, she looked behind her, finding Yusei's smiling face and returned the look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am. Thanks, Yusei. It was you that pushed me the final stretch" she replied.

Her eyes moved to the cell of the deceased man, finding her cellmate standing inside with a smile plastered on his face as he leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

'_And you too. I hope you can find peace'_ she thought.

Rena stood up straight, taking her shoulders out of Yusei's hands and placing the two surviving monsters into the deck slot. Takasu's body began to move, slowly withdrawing as he tried to push himself from the ground.

"She did it!" Himuro laughed.

"We're free!" one of the inmates exclaimed joyfully.

"We'll never have to put up with the warden again!"

"I can get my deck back from Security!"

Takasu groaned, pointing at the pair standing opposite him. "Grab them!" he snapped.

"What?" Yanagi gasped.

"You're planning to fight someone _else_ now?" Himuro scowled.

"Like _Hell_ will I acknowledge those two duels. Decks aren't even allowed in this place, so you two _couldn't_ have duelled!" the warden fumed. "Tonight never happened, and none of you will ever see the light of day outside this place again!"

"End this, Warden Takasu" a sterile voice came from above.

Takasu snarled as he glared up, wondering just who it was that defied him now. His eyes widened dramatically when he recognised a man standing in a grey suit, with a shirt beneath of a paler shade bearing some kind of pattern that vaguely resembled a bird, standing on one of the galleries above the platform. Faded grey hair hung down the back of his neck, his cold eyes remained fixed on the fallen man. Rena and Yusei watched the man curiously, neither quite sure who he was.

"Director Godwin!" Takasu gasped.

Rena blinked, feeling a sharp jolt in her head. She pressed her left hand against it, drawing Yusei's eyes when the Duel Disk moved. He noticed the twinge was affecting her expression, with half screwed up as she struggled to suppress the sudden pain.

Within the room she had seen before, the same D-Wheel stood in the centre; fixed in place and unused since the last time she had seen it. Whose D-Wheel was it? _Where_ was it? What did it mean to her? A voice began to speak, from a distance, the same sound distortion as the previous incident clouded the truth, like she was listening to the voice whilst under the surface of water.

"_Everything… the power… The People of the Stars… the world's…"_

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, like she had heard it elsewhere. As she returned, she began to wonder. Her eyes moved back to Godwin, gazing up at him beside Yusei, who focused on the conversation between Director and warden. The voice… sounded somewhat like Godwin. But when had they ever met? Why would he be interested in her – someone from Satellite?

"Perhaps it would be best if _you_ were the one to leave" Godwin stated to the shamed warden, who sat on his hands and knees, as though begging for forgiveness. "Stop acting like a disgrace and consider your new life".

He turned his back on the scene and strode away. The two Satellite teenagers watched silently, neither exchanging a word to the other by their side.

* * *

It was some time later when the duo stood together, in the arena where they had both met Himuro, and in Rena's case, Yanagi. The cards had been returned to their rightful owners, each returning to their rooms to gather the few belongings they had managed to keep and waited eagerly for word from the new authorities in the process of taking over the building about their release. Yusei and Rena, however, had been given permission the moment they won their duels against Takasu. They stood alone in the chamber, recalling how their time in the building began and how it was now over. Rena smiled as she clutched Marshmallon and Spear Dragon, gifts from her friends inside the facility. After the fight with Takasu, she had tried to return Spear Dragon, only for the blonde to insist she take it with her, as a reminder that he was with her no matter where they were physically. She gratefully accepted the offer and promised to treasure the card with her life.

Yusei was back to holding no cards, stripped of them when Security confiscated his deck as he was charged and sentenced to imprisonment. He had spoken with Himuro as Rena and Gohachiro met. He knew where he was going, who he was searching for. He turned to Rena.

"I'm going to head off now. There's someone I've got to meet up with" he said. "You should stay safe; you don't want to be around me at the moment".

"But Yusei-"

"Hey, Rena" Himuro's voice boomed.

"I'll find you when it's safe" Yusei mumbled over his shoulder, making his way towards the door that led back to the main building.

Rena stepped after him, only to hear Himuro calling her name again. She froze and waited for him; he smiled at her and held out a card. She stared at it for a moment, unsure why he was handing her the strongest monster in his entire deck.

"It's Giant Bull Djinn" he commented, stating what she could see. "I want you to take it".

"But Himuro…" she protested feebly.

"There's an ulterior motive to you taking this" he interjected.

Rena closed her forefinger and thumb over the edge of the card, taking it from Himuro's hand delicately once she heard the addition. She traced the limbs of the beast that had almost cost her any chance of friendships spawning in the facility a couple of days before.

"There's a place in the Daimon Area called 'Bootleg'. If you show the barman that, he'll lead you to a guy called Saiga. _He_ should be able to help you get your D-Wheel and deck back".

"Is that who Yusei's looking for?" Rena asked, casting her eyes onto the face of the man, eyes touching upon the twin Markers either side of his nose.

"We spoke earlier, I guess that's his first stop" Himuro replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "Jii-san, the others and me aren't getting out just yet, you two got lucky because of how you beat the warden. Just be careful out there, people are talking about how Godwin showed up. Normally, he wouldn't give a crap about anyone here, but it seems he's interested in you and Yusei".

"Yusei mentioned tests, maybe that has something to do with it" Rena mumbled uncomfortably. "But I don't get what he'd want with me. Could it be because I'm Yusei's friend and I followed him through the Pipeline?"

"Who knows?" Himuro sighed. The tip of his large finger tapped the Monster card in her hand. "Just make sure to get that to Bootleg and find out where Saiga's hanging out nowadays. We'll be there as soon as we can".

Rena nodded, smiling at the muscular duelist. "Thank you, Himuro" she chirped gratefully.

* * *

**Godwin / Jeager -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Public Security Maintenance Bureau**

Godwin sat in his large seat behind the rounded desk as the clown-like figure in front of him questioned his reason behind letting the people inside the Detention Centre free. He turned around and stood from the seat, pacing towards the glass wall behind him peered into a control centre with an immense screen showing the Detention Centre from a camera set on a nearby skyscraper as a precaution.

"Are you sure it's alright to let them go?" the dwarfed clown inquired. "To really let them roam free as they please? You said it yourself, the boy's a Signer. We can't afford to lose him".

"It's that very reason he's leaving. He can't awaken his Signer abilities whilst trapped within the walls of that Detention Centre" Godwin explained, keeping his back to the clown. He peered over his shoulder, smirking before he carried on. "Besides, this doesn't mean we're allowing him to do as he pleases".

"So we're setting up a trap, huh?" Jeager gasped with delight. He deteriorated into a fit of sniggering with a sinister grin to match.

Godwin continued to smirk, looking ahead to the monitor showing the building. As his eyes met it, his smile faded into his standard stern face like it was carved in stone.

'_I didn't expect to see you again in a place like that though' _he thought, recalling the girl who had been standing by Yusei's side in the centre of the tower. _'Funny how it turns out to be you're who came from Satellite after Fudo Yusei. I wouldn't have guessed your skills would develop this much. It seems Rebirth is moving ahead much quicker than I originally intended. We'll see just what there is lying ahead'_.

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Detention Centre**

The massive doors that had last opened to trap the newest group of inmates groaned as they scraped along the ground and opened, granting Rena passage through and out of the Detention Centre, officially free of the punishing facility. She walked through and beyond the walls and towards the nearest street. After a couple of moments, she paused and looked back, narrowing her eyes softly at the building.

While it was a detestable place, she couldn't help but feel a sense of security in the structure. She knew people in there, she knew where things were. Now she was heading out into the massive city of Neo-Domino without much of a clue. Like taking her first steps. And there was no telling what people would make of her once they picked up on her Marker, Rally's impression of how City people treated those with Markers made her feel more anxious. But looking back wasn't an option, not now. She had to keep moving forward; to recover her deck, her D-Wheel and to meet up with Yusei once again.

She turned her back on the Detention Centre once more and began to walk; towards Neo-Domino. Towards the future.

* * *

**-**  
Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: Now that we're out, Yusei's gone ahead. I have find Saiga alone._

_Saiga: So you're another one looking to get their D-Wheel out of the Impound Centre? Crazy Satellite kids._

_Rena: What? You've seen Yusei?_

_Saiga: You could say that._

_Rena: We're working to the same goal. Yusei… Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Security Infiltration! The Narrowing Path". Has something happened in the Impound Centre? What's going on?_


	13. Security Infiltration The Narrowing Path

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__A shorter chapter than usual, mostly because I hoped to end at the same point as Episode 11 in the hopes of recreating the tension that we were all left when 5D's was new. Not much to say other than thank you to everyone for supporting this. Please read and review._

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

Lights kept the City alive during the night hours, refusing the darkness to completely consume Neo-Domino. Rena strolled through the streets of the downtown; heading in the direction Himuro had guided her. They were rough directions, but they should get her to the bar he called Bootleg. Images lined by neon light flashed, various words and signs hung with attractive charm to lure the adults of the night into their welcome arms. The lively scene surprised the girl who moved through the crowds with ease, at least the large majority of the population slept. At least that what she hoped.

Fortunately for her, the Marker beneath her left eye was small enough to go unnoticed by many as she slipped between them, looking between the glowing attractions for the word 'Bootleg' somewhere. She had been walking for some time and there hadn't been any sign of the downtrodden site she had been informed of – the Daimon gathering of Satellite duellists and criminals with Markers. Which category did this Saiga fall under?

On the opposite side of the road, two men in black suits were strolling along the humming road when they noticed the girl. The man with sandy blond hair moved a mobile phone to his face, eyes beneath the filtered sunglasses traced the girl; his bald companion froze by his side.

"Target Alpha has been sighted. Shall we pursue?" he asked into the device.

"_Negative. Director Godwin has specific orders to follow only the boy"_ a smooth voice responded on the opposite end. _"Seems the theory is, wherever he goes, she follows. But she's heading in the direction you guys last saw him, that'll turn up nothing for now. Keep trying to find him, we don't know how long it is before the Director finds out he's gone off the radar. Then we're in trouble"._

"Affirmative" the suit answered, nodding his head.

He closed the phone and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket. The man turned to his bald colleague, who watched him silently, waiting for a response over what to do about the target strolling in the opposite direction, oblivious to them. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and continued on, the eyes of his partner remained on him as he sauntered ahead, his body took a moment to respond and catch up with the other, hearing the explanation that had come from their superiors – focus on the boy.

Rena paused at a corner, beneath a red sign with yellow letters flashing against it, reading 'GAS', her eyes moved anxiously towards the roofs of the buildings in front of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. A dozen questions raced through her mind in an instant. But they had to wait; she was in an alien city with no-one to guide her, heading into a rough part and no skills to deal with the tough backstreets. Regardless, she pushed on.

Another fifteen minutes passed before she arrived in an alley, somewhere that looked suitable for the place Himuro had described. Her eyes skipped from edge to edge of the street ahead, finding wasted and homeless people slumped in doorways and against walls. Her brow creased, even in Neo-Domino, there were people like this. People shrugged off and left to their own devices while the Neo-Domino she had left behind partied. Rubbish bags had been carelessly dumped against the walls, used as pillows by a couple of those sleeping rough. Rena moved through slowly, trying not to disturb the resting people.

Ahead was a crossroad, but a lantern hanging from a brick wall beside an opening drew her eyes. The brightness stretched far enough to read both the sign hanging above the passageway and the noticeboard propped against the opposite side. Both read _'Bootleg'_, she had found it. A subtle smile grew onto her face; finally, she had made it. After all the walking – from the Detention Centre to the bar – her legs were moaning and tired. She passed through the mouth and climbed down the small staircase. Entering the lair of the deprived.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 13 – Security Infiltration! The Narrowing Path ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Bootleg**

What was inside the bar was not unlike outside. A few tables set up filled with men sloughed forward, their eyes half-closed as their dreamy states took control; wasted or tired, they hung around without any real reason. Sniggers, grunts and the puffs of cigarettes mixed with the gentle footfalls of Rena's trainers as she approached the bar, stretching her legs to seat herself onto the stools. A man stood on the opposite side with his back to the people, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a vest of dirt-brown and roan. His hair was a dull spiked black, standing up like he had been electrocuted recently.

He turned to face her, slamming his hands onto the wooden bar between them, smirking. Down both cheeks, Markers stretched from the bags beneath his eyes to the jawbone. Rena frowned, determined not to let him taunt her for her gender or incongruousness between her and the area.

"What's the matter, kid? Get separated from you mummy, or something?" he laughed. "I don't have time for brats like you, get out of here".

"Heh, another one?" one of the men at the tables sniggered.

"I'm meant to be here" she protested calmly. She pulled the three cards kept from the Detention Centre out of the pocket of her trousers, flicking through them; Marshmallon, Spear Dragon, Giant Bull Djinn. She paused at the final one and laid it onto the bar. The man's bottom jaw dropped at the sight of it. "I'm looking for a man by the name of 'Saiga'. Someone told me to come here to find him".

"You want a drink?" the barman inquired.

Rena blinked, hesitating when she couldn't be sure why he would ask now. And when she was looking for answers. "A glass of water will do fine".

"One sec" he replied.

An uneasy silence fell around the half of the building while the man trekked down the opposite end, to a small fridge, and removed a clear plastic bottle. The men seated at tables continued their sniggers and lost ways, Rena paid them no attention. The man returned, standing the bottle upright against the wooden surface.

"It's on the house" he stated.

"Are you sure?" Rena asked, raising her eyebrows. "I mean, I don't have any money on me, but-"

"It's fine" the man interjected. He leaned forward, pressing his forearms against the surface and stretching his neck, bringing his head closer to her. "You're not being followed, are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Rena answered nervously. A drop of sweat built up on the edge of her face, the idea of being stalked in the rough area made her heart quicken. "Why do you ask? Is it common around here?"

"I don't know much about the people who go wandering around downtown" the man chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. Immediately, his amusement vanished and his face became dark once more. "It's just, some kid was in here earlier, looking for Saiga too. Two suits followed him in. When he left, so did they".

Rena's eyes widened in shock, she knew exactly what the man meant. "Security is still after Yusei?" she gasped.

"Sounds like it" the man mumbled. He lifted his left hand, pointing at her, more specifically at the Marker beneath her left eye. "But you didn't hear it from me. Just be careful. I can see you've been there once, I'd hate to see you waste more time there".

"But what about Saiga?" Rena asked.

"I've got a map lying around somewhere. He probably picked up your friend earlier, maybe they got away from those suits" the man stated, slipping his hand under the wooden surface, moving his eyes downwards. "If that's the case, they're probably busy planning something at his place. I'll have to give you this for a while, tell him to give it back though".

His arm moved up, producing a sheet of folded aged paper. Rena reached out, taking the page with both hands. She kept her eyes on it as she considered what to say to the stoic man.

"Thanks. I'll take good care of it and get it to Saiga in one piece" she mumbled.

"Good" he replied. His eyes shot from end to end, capturing every other soul in the room as he examined the bar. "You should get going. Take the water, it's fine, really. You look like you could do with it. Just make sure that Security don't grab your tail and follow you to Saiga. If they do, all three of you could end up in hot water".

"Alright" Rena muttered with a nod. "And thanks".

She swung the stool around and slid off, snatching the bottle of the bar as she moved away. The steps groaned under her as she moved out and onto the street. Carrying the two items was no problem, but the bottle would have been much easier with the backpack she had woken up with in Satellite. That, with her Duel Disk, deck and D-Wheel, had been confiscated. She sighed, wishing she could have them all back easily. Before unfolding the map, she twisted the cap, hearing the snap of plastic and pulled the top away. Tipping the bottle back, her throat bathed in the flowing water that trickled down; simple water had never tasted so good. Only a small sample, but it was good enough for now; there was still a lot of walking and a limited amount of liquid in the plastic container.

Another half an hour passed where Rena followed the map, but the guidance didn't help against fatigue. By the time she was close to the centre of the Daimon Area, she was yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. The adults of Neo-Domino may have bodies capable of lasting through the night, but she as a different story. A bus shelter at the edge of a residential area caught her eye, with a blanket tossed carelessly onto the wooden bench. It was better than nothing. She limped towards it and climbed onto the seat, wrapping the cover over her, concealing both the map and bottle before propping herself against the wooden side and laying her head against the back. Within minutes, she drifted off.

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

The moon was ablaze when a distant chorus of cheers woke Rena long after dawn. She rubbed her left eye with the fabric of the blanket as her senses began to recover. Her back and neck ached terribly – sleeping in the shelter at the time felt like a good idea, the negatives would now discomfit her. She pushed herself up; hearing her spine click loudly. A groan escaped her jaded throat while her right hand rubbed the back of her neck. Lamenting over the night wouldn't help though; there were people that experienced the uncomfortable options every night. Taking a few minutes for her body to follow her into day, she examined the map that the barman had given her – Saiga's place wasn't far, according to it. She pushed herself up to her feet, legs shivering wearily. She folded the blanket and left it; it would be more useful to someone still living in the area than her, she could have a place to sleep if Saiga let people hang around his place.

Rena stretched again, looking in the direction the map pointed her in. The trek began again. Twenty minutes passed before the Rena lowered the map and smiled inanely. The scene ahead was one that blended in with the area; a yellow-bricked structure with wide windows spanning the length of the building. A grey awning crossed over the door, supported by two legs holding it above three steps. A narrow alley followed was next to the building. Unlike those of unoccupied buildings Rena had crossed, the windows were clean, undamaged, where others had been smashed. They also showed a man standing on the third level, hunched over. The distance made it difficult to see just what he was doing or what he looked like, all Rena could tell was he had matted liver hair and wore something over his long-sleeved white shirt. He retreated from the sunlight and deeper into the building.

That was the opportunity she took, charging towards the doorway before anything could happen, something else to hold her back. She climbed the steps and pushed the door open; the hallway inside was a dim blue. There was no sign of life, perhaps he lived alone. She moved deeper into the lobby and towards an elevator, the bright steel stood out against the bland walls. Rena lifted her right hand, pressing the tip of her forefinger against the button sticking out, a bell rang and the doors hummed as they slid apart, granting her access to the box. She stepped inside and looked over her shoulder as the passage closed, sealing the rest of the world outside.

Mere seconds passed before they slid open again, leading her into a corridor with a few doors opposite the windows fixed in the outside wall identical to those that had gleamed in the morning light on the parallel face of the building. Rena cautiously trod along the corridor and to the second-last door, her fist lifted and tapped against the panel.

"What's wrong? Big bad man chase you back?" a voice chuckled coldly from the other side of the door.

The door swung open, revealing the man that had been standing at the windows. Close up, there was much more of him to see; a forest-green jacket hanging over his shoulders with the sleeves scruffily torn off, leaving spikes of fabric. Around his biceps, yellow bands clamped the white sleeves down. Over his legs, brown jeans a shade brighter than his hair were tucked into cowboy boots. Stubble poked out of his chin and lined his upper lip, its twin stuck to it; curved in a frown.

"Who are-?" he began.

"You're Saiga, aren't you?" Rena asked.

The man's frown deepened and his eyes darted from one end of the hall to the other. He returned to her. "Who wants to know?"

"A friend of Fudo Yusei. I hear you've been in touch with him" Rena answered.

"Get in" Saiga ordered, stepping aside.

Rena crossed through the threshold and into the unorganised office setting, the door clicked behind her, guided to the frame gently by Saiga's left hand. He kept his eyes locked on her as she moved into the room, his suspicious eyebrows low. Rena turned to face him, clutching the nearly emptied bottle of water and the map, the latter rose.

"The man at Bootleg showed me the way. He wants this back" she stated.

"What are you doing here? This place isn't a playground" Saiga scowled.

"Were you like this with Yusei?" Rena protested, inching her shoulders upwards as her arms tensed.

"He's a tough guy, he's more suited for the streets" Saiga replied. "You… not so much".

"Listen, can you help me get my D-Wheel back or not?" Rena growled, hardening her eyes into a stern stare.

"Another one wants their D-Wheel back from Security?" Saiga questioned nobody in particular. "Crazy Satellite kids". A moment passed when his shoulders sagged and he took his eyes from the brightness flowing in behind Rena from the windows, then back to the girl. "Yeah, I can do it. But it'll take me a while".

"Take however long you need, but I don't want to lose Yusei's trail" Rena uttered, lifting her eyebrows from the cold look.

Saiga smirked and moved towards a series of desks set up in the centre of the room; a laptop and desktop monitor set up on the separate ends. Saiga fell onto the office chair, sliding between the two. A smirk crossed his face while Rena moved to the window, peering outside to see what it was Saiga had been looking out at previously.

"You're lucky" he chuckled. "Your friend wanted the same thing, so it should be pretty quick to redo everything and edit what needs to be done".

"Thanks for this, Saiga. I'm sorry to make you go out of your way to do this" Rena mumbled, peering over her shoulder at the man.

"You're not. There's nothing major in repeating this" Saiga mumbled. "So you're a friend of Yusei's, huh?"

Rena turned her eyes to the window, gazing at the neglected buildings beyond her reflection, eyes narrow and pupils enlarged by the solemn expression across the face. He came up frequently, but she hadn't seen any sign of him or how he was after leaving the Detention Centre. There was no immediate answer.

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Impound Centre**

The sun had drowned beneath the horizon, painting the sky a cold midnight-blue with splashes of green from the lights of the City when Rena stood outside the building, dressed in a Security uniform, a helmet over her head with the standard visor casting a shadow enough to conceal her Marker. Saiga had explained everything – Yusei was working under the name Daimon Taro whilst in the building, some janitor or something along those lines. There was a device in the bag he held onto that would work as a communications device, like a walkie-talkie, she too held one. The route had been discussed and, if all went well, she could meet up with Yusei in the large storage room where the D-Wheels were being held captive. Outside the Impound Centre, Rena's eyes fell to the card in her hand; like the one Yusei possessed, there was a photograph of her, taken from the criminal files from Security's database, but the name beside the image wasn't her. As a false member of Security, she was Officer Ushiromiya Maria.

Her eyes rose to the entrance of the building, void of employees and only housing the patrolling officers. And Yusei. She approached the entrance, slipping between the frame that suited workers passed through everyday and into the wide hallways. There seemed to be no sign of anyone; that would make getting to the Storage Room much simpler.

The glass doors shrieked behind her as they closed, sending a chill down her spine as she looked back over her shoulder. Metallic blinds descended over the entrance, bolts twisting and locking the barriers. Every light in the building died.

The trek through the building began; climbing stairs, waltzing along corridors, watching around corners suspiciously. It was quarter of an hour after beginning that she paused, gazing up at the floors above while standing at the edge of the rectangular tower, grasping the railings. She pulled the walkie-talkie hanging from her belt and moved it up to her mouth.

"Ruby? Ruby, are you there?" she asked into the speaker.

A moment without any sound passed, Rena kept her hidden eyes fixed upwards, waiting for any sign that her partner was still around, hiding under the cover of the janitor.

"Ruby… Daimon Taro?" she tried again. "It's Sapphire".

"_Rena?"_ a familiar voice asked, perplexed by the sudden variety of names uttered over the transmission.

The girl's heart calmed, but she hesitated when it came to answering. "Actually, it's Maria" she answered. "Ushiromiya Maria, Security Officer patrolling the Impound Centre for the night".

"_You're here too? What are you doing?"_ Yusei questioned.

"I'm here for the same reason as you are" Rena replied.

"_So why the Ruby and Sapphire business?"_ Yusei asked.

"Codenames, because of ours D-Wheels" Rena explained. "Yours is red, mine blue".

"_Red and blue. Ruby and Sapphire. Whose theme was that?"_ Yusei's sceptic voice mumbled.

"Can I just blame Saiga and discuss this with you later?" Rena sighed heavily.

"_Alright. I'm close to the Storage Room"_ Yusei reported. _"Don't know how long before it becomes too risky to stand around and wait"._

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Rena whispered into the device.

She pushed herself from the edge furiously and took off. Against the eerie silence, the footfalls that came from the soles of Security issued boots thundered through the darkened corridors. Blindly, the false officer raced through the building.

According to the information Saiga had given her, kept in one of the chest pockets of the grey uniform, she wasn't far from the Storage Room by the time she checked it. That was when an extra footstep echoed behind her. She froze, heart pounding as she contemplated what was happening – someone behind her, ready to sneak up and attack, raise the alarm and blow any chance of either her or Yusei getting their D-Wheels back. She leapt around as a hand fell onto her shoulder, squeaking in terror while holding the majority of her fears down. An officer stood with a neutral frown as he stared at her.

"Uh, you alright?" he asked.

Rena dropped her arms and took a few deep breaths. "Y- Yeah. Just don't sneak up on me like that" she sighed.

"Who _are_ you?" the officer inquired, tilting his head and folding his arms. "I haven't seen you about before, have I?"

Rena attempted and failed to put together words, then resorted to reaching in her pocket for the Maria ID card, handing it to the officer, who grabbed and examined the card.

"I'm still new to Security" Rena stated anxiously. "They decided to put me on this shift, said that it'd be hard to mess up".

The man's head bounced, alternating between Rena and the card that showed her face. She seemed harmless enough, the hair hanging around her neck matched that on the card; that was enough to convince him, handing her the card back.

"I don't think this place needs anymore officers. You should go check on the Storage Room, just to be sure" he suggested. "Apparently, Ushio Tetsu has suspicions that someone could break in tonight".

"Ushio Tetsu? He's here?" Rena half-gasped, remembering to withdraw any emotions.

"Um… yes" the man responded uneasily. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Uh… I've heard of him" Rena anxiously claimed. "Wasn't he the one that lost to a couple of duellists in Satellite trying to sneak into the City?"

"Huh, I didn't think they'd tell a newbie" the man chuckled, pressing his hands against his hips. "But yeah, you've got it. Before then, he had a good reputation, now people are doubting his ability to police".

"I see…" Rena breathed. An awkward silence followed, uncomfortable following the claim over the officer that she and Yusei had experienced run-ins with. "I'll head up to the Storage Room".

The officer nodded and turned his back on her, moving back to his position. Alone, Rena advanced towards the storage chamber that she had details on. When she arrived, two steel doors were pressed against each other, surrounded by a thick frame and a keypad on the side, she grabbed the walkie-talkie attached to her belt and brought it to her mouth.

"I'm just outside the Storage Room, what about you?"

Static could be heard through the line, Yusei was trying to respond, but seemed preoccupied, Rena frowned at the downgraded quality. Something didn't feel right. The Ushiromiya Maria card sliced through the slot on the edge of the keypad and a code typed in. The doors slid apart, granting her access. Ordinarily, she would have crept as cautiously as possible, but if something was up on Yusei's end, there was no guarantee that she would get away without a hitch. She darted across the chamber, clutching onto a navigator that Saiga had packed in with the supplies he handed her. The phone-style device flashed a red dot in a crate nearby – her captive D-Wheel.

Once before the crate, she paused; violently torn fragments of wood were scattered across the floor ahead; a sign that Yusei had already retrieved his D-Wheel and a further source that he was in trouble. Instead of wasting time worrying, Rena scrambled up one of the smaller crates and climbed onto the top of the one holding the D-Wheel, a large opening in the roof that allowed her to drop through.

"_Come out of there now"_ a voice blared through a megaphone.

Rena scowled, glaring in the direction of the voice whilst tearing the Security uniform from her, leaving just her usual outfit covering most of her body. The deck that had been used against Ushio remained in the Duel Disk, making the check much easier. She threw her grey and purple backpack over her arms and her right leg flew over the machine and locked onto the edge, helmet falling over her hair. The engine revved and threw the machine forward and smashing through the wooden barrier in front – now the splinters spread across the scene made sense. With the opposite doors locked, sparks from the D-Wheel lighting the debris, the D-Wheel turned in the direction from which Rena had come, speeding through the doors before they could close.

The roaring of an engine behind drew Rena's attention to a pursuer on a standard Security D-Wheel, he growled, clenching his teeth in fury – the same officer who had led her to the room as Ushiromiya Maria. A small gulp slid down Rena's throat as she realised just who was following her and the motivation for doing so, she turned her attention back to the monitor in front, searching for a signal from Yusei's D-Wheel to inform her of where he was.

A matter of seconds passed like dragged-out minutes before a flashing dot raced along one of the corridors. Rena smiled – she had him now. A visual display of the scene appeared in a separate window, revealing that Yusei was indeed being pursued – by Ushio Tetsu. Rena frowned at the display; Ushio on their tails only meant bad news and worse was to come. The two seemed to be locked in a Riding Duel with little having happened with only Bolt Hedgehog on Yusei's field and nothing on the officer's. She clenched the handgrip tighter, revving the engine and accelerating faster, heading after her hunted friend. The officer was as close behind her as ever; she wasn't losing him any time soon. No matter how much she wished.

* * *

Yusei peered over his shoulder at the persistent officer chasing him. Even when he leaped over the man with the D-Wheel and raced off, he had managed to catch up to him, using a route that forced him into the crimson D-Wheel and plough it into the wall. He was still insistent on getting vengeance for the past two defeats handed to him that had ruined his reputation according to the officer chasing Rena. His azure eyes hardened as Ushio drew the top card of her deck, about to make his first move of their high speed duel in the narrow corridors of the building, with no guarantee that they would escape the deadly sharp turns and the defences of Security.

**SECOND TURN – USHIO**

**YUSEI - USHIO  
4000 - LP - 4000  
1 - SPC - 1**

"I summon Search Striker **[ATK 1600]** from my hand in attack mode!"

A towering man dressed in a navy blue robe appeared on the field, clutching two immense rectangular white guns, dyed black across the lower half with a strip circling the weapon close to the mouth of the weapon which was also completely dark. Wires hung from them and connected them to a pack on the creature's back, two grey towers rose from the pack and over the shoulders. Atop the body, the being's head was encased in a bronze helmet with a vertical line cutting halfway down and then to the right beneath a glinting circle that appeared to be a hidden eye. Golden bumps ran down the left side in the place of a slit with a stretched red diamond. Large circular shield were attached to the edges of its shoulders, black outlined with white.

"Search Striker, crush that Satellite punk's cruddy monster!" Ushio bellowed smugly. "Clever Strike".

The beast positioned its left-hand gun, aiming for the innocent Bolt Hedgehog seated in the fast air ahead. A faint circle of energy closed around the mouth of the cannon, which flashed with gleaming pale blue light in the inside. Yusei watched over his shoulder helplessly as the spiralling mass of energy chased after his oblivious monster. The beam pierced his monster violently, curving his back the opposite way from normal, the casualty screeched and tilted its head back as bolts snapped off from its back, followed by the creature's demise. Yusei stared in shock as it happened, lowering his head and closing his eyes as golden fragments soared around him.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**THIRD TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei called, tearing a card from his deck. Another Speed Counter blared to life on his monitor, a luxury he hadn't started off with during his last duel with Ushio.

**YUSEI - USHIO  
4000 - LP - 4000  
2 - SPC - 2**

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**, from my hand" he called, slapping the new card onto the Duel Disk.

The small mechanical man appeared, robotic limbs covered by segments of orange armour. Two large white eyes extended from the base of its helmet to the white scarf wrapped around its neck, the ends flapping wildly behind.

"When Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a monster with a level of two or lower from the Graveyard in defence mode" Yusei stated, accelerating his D-Wheel beside the small orange armoured man.

"What?" Ushio gasped.

"Be resurrected, Bolt Hedgehog **[DEF 800]**".

The small orange animal returned, stretching all four limbs as it stood like any ordinary four-legged animal, dyed a shade of blue to mark its defensive status.

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog" Yusei called.

The larger Tuner pulled on the cord hanging out of its chest plate, glowing golden before its form was crushed into three glimmering stars. They unleashed three green rings, heading for the revived creature.

"He used this moment for a Synchro Summon?" Ushio blurted in surprise. "Sure if brazen for scum".

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan!_" **[1]**

The three rings passed over and encircled the floating hedgehog, stripping its body of blue and leaving only golden outlines whilst uncovering the two stars within it. They moved between the gaps in the rings and shone brightly, engulfing the entire tunnel in brightness. A wide horizontal pillar stretched across the battlefield beside Yusei's D-Wheel.

"_Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā!_ **[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

The purple armoured-clad warrior that emerged was much larger than either of those that had been combined to create it. Champagne yellow patterns latched onto the bottoms of his legs, ends of his arms, two stretched bumps near at the tops of his legs and two wings jutting out of the enlarged shoulders that reached back. A longer version of Junk Synchron's scarf flowed around him, wrapped around the neck beneath the pale head locked in place by the purple helm, two gleaming red eyes jointed by black outlines.

"Don't think so" Ushio snapped, drawing Yusei's eyes. "Activate Trap – Discord Counter. This card negates a Synchro Summon and returns the material monsters back to the field in defence mode. That means it separates Junk Warrior back into Bolt Hedgehog and Junk Synchron".

A blue vortex shone from beneath the creature, shooting out bolts of lightning that stunned the creature, Junk Warrior moaned as it was torn apart back into two and vanished in the white light that exploded. Bolt Hedgehog and Junk Synchron **[DEF 500]** appeared in the warrior's place.

"Plus, Discord Counter's effect disallows you to summon any monsters until the End Phase of your next turn" Ushio added with a grin.

Yusei scowled and turned his attention back to his monitor. On it, a separate window overlapped Ushio's field, showing the well in the centre of the building – his target. He was getting close, two more crossroads on the way, hopefully, Ushio wouldn't lock him out again and he could make a daring run for the target.

"First, I'll go right ahead and escape from the wellhole" he mumbled to himself, plotting what course to take while his field was frozen.

"_Yusei?"_ a voice came from the monitor.

"Rena" Yusei gasped, he had forgotten all about her. She was still in the building.

"_Yusei, are you alright?"_ Rena asked through their invisible line.

"I'm fine, get yourself out of here before Security catch up with you too" Yusei called hastily.

"_About that… I've got one on my tail. But he can't impose a Riding Duel"_ Rena answered gradually. _"I'm coming to find you. I won't leave you behind"_.

"Rena, forget it. Get out of here now" Yusei snapped.

"_And leave you behind? I can't do that"_ Rena argued. _"Besides, all I'd do is lead this guy to Saiga. If anything happens to you, it's happening to me too. I won't abandon you, just like you didn't want to leave anyone behind at the Detention Centre. That's why you fought for them all"_.

Yusei frowned slightly; she was using his words on bonds and friendships against him, using them as a way to get to stay by his side. He glanced over his shoulder at the pursuing officer, he wouldn't give up. The story of Saiga and Yuji came back to him – what made Saiga the bitter man, distrusting in the power of bonds. The possibility that Rena saw themselves like the two young men crossed his mind, but had she heard the story too? There was no definite outcome to the duel or the chase through the maze of corridors.

"Alright, but don't get yourself in any more trouble" he answered eventually.

His fingers tightened around the handgrip, twisting it as he stepped down on the pedal underneath his left foot. The back wheel spun faster, kicking up dust and sparks as it thrust the machine forward, faster, towards the wellhole ahead. He flew towards the final crossroads, once past that, there was no stopping him.

Ushio smirked behind him, aware of the Satellite rider's plan. "Can't let you do that" he chuckled.

The door ahead began to move, moaning as it fell towards the ground slowly. Yusei gasped, even though the system wasn't the quickest, it would most likely shut before he could reach it and slide through. This wasn't like the Maintenance Pipeline – he wouldn't make it. He tried regardless, tightening his hand until it shook from the strength of heart, but the door was too low.

He scowled, tilting his D-Wheel to the side as he skidded towards the shrinking window, even the tactic he tried before wouldn't help him. The D-Wheel slowed and lined itself up with a horizontal corridor, shooting down it with his two monsters. Ushio quickly rounded the corner behind him, closing the gap between them.

"_Yusei, what's happening? It looked like you were heading for the middle and now you're not"_ Rena asked through the D-Wheel.

"They're closing the doors. If you can't catch up to me, get to them as quickly as you can, if not, we're in trouble" Yusei called back, doing his best to hide his worry over their predicament.

The chain didn't end with the wellhole, several walls that Yusei aimed for began to fall shut, locking him out of alternate escape routes. Guiding Rena after him was probably suicide, she'd run into other officers, but she wouldn't leave without knowing he would follow. Either way, their chances of escape were slimming rapidly with each minute that passed, tightening the rope around Yusei's neck; soon he would become Ushio's prisoner and back in the Detention Centre.

"I know exactly what that scumbag is thinking" Ushio chortled to himself as Yusei rounded another corner sharply. Another dead end hope

Ushio's cackle rang through the corridor, Yusei gasped in shock as another wall came falling, much later than the others and throwing him a false sense of hope. The D-Wheel shrieked as it turned, shooting off in another direction. He was running out of options too quickly.

"I'll just run you down even more" the officer laughed, finally, _he_ was in a dominant position. He could call the shots rather than Yusei finding a way out at the last second. "I'm going to lay some knowledge into you as to why you're a scumbag. It's my turn, draw!"

**FOURTH TURN – USHIO**

**YUSEI - USHIO  
4000 - LP - 4000  
3 - SPC - 3**

"I summon Chase Scud **[ATK 1400]** from my hand in attack mode".

A complex white machine appeared, the top segment shaped similarly to the body of a helicopter with red lights matching those on Ushio's bike in the shape of propellers. Two robotic arms extended from body with a third hanging beneath, split into two more hands. Navy blue and grey markings stretched across its body, with three yellow eyes painted on each side of the helicopter-shaped head.

"Now I attack both of your Satellite scrap=metal monsters with Search Scouter and Chase Scud" the officer hollered, feeling a new sense of pride in being able to crush all the monsters on his elusive opponent's field. Bother monsters cocked weapons and simultaneously aimed them at their targets. "_Fire!_"

Twin blasts, one of gold and one of blue, shot out of the mouths of the weapons. Yusei's mouth hung open as he watched, again, powerless to save his monsters. The former beam smashed into Bolt Hedgehog, tearing it apart before it could understand what was happening, and the latter puncturing a hole in Junk Synchron half a second later, almost erasing the creature. The crimson D-Wheel wobbled slightly, hit by the shockwaves of the monsters' deaths, but stayed straight nonetheless, still riding with hope, Yusei clenched his jaws as he glared ahead, his field now empty.

"That's followed by Chas Scud's effect, inflicting 500 points of damage to you by destroying your defending monster" Ushio added, grinning still confidently, lavishing in every second of his Satellite opponent's misery.

Electricity flowed from the white monster, lighting Yusei and his D-Wheel with the glow of the effect, sparks leaping from place to place as they burned away a small portion of his lifepoints.

**YUSEI - USHIO  
3500 - LP - 4000**

"Then, I place one card from my hand face-down and end my turn" the amused officer stated, laying a face-down card beside his D-Wheel. His turn finally had ended and offered a chance for the Satellite rider to fight back.

* * *

A drop of sweat ran down the side of Rena's face as she watched the window on her D-Wheel; the monitor was divided into several windows – one showing the duel between Yusei and Ushio, equipped with lifepoint and Speed Counter stats. Other than that, was the map around her, with the glowing dot of the Security officer hunting her, and the same file that Yusei had pulled up on his D-Wheel of the building, centred on the wellhole he kept failing to reach. Using them, Rena was able to track Yusei, gradually catching up with the sudden sharp turns that Yusei and Ushio had to make, forcing them to slow down hastily. The downside was, unlike them, she didn't have her Auto-Pilot on, her mind was divided between the duel and ensuring she didn't' crash head-first into the closed walls that had already shut Yusei off once.

"Give it up, you little brat" the officer behind snapped. "You're not getting away, Maria".

"Please" Rena scowled. "Maria, here, has someone to find and get out of here with. We're not yielding to you guys anymore".

The officer mumbled something, sour words filled with bitter emotions towards a trusted individual turning her back on him and snatching her D-Wheel right under his nose. Still, he kept with the name.

"You and your friend aren't getting out of here in one piece… or free" he snapped. "Once you're both under our control again, you're going back to the Detention Centre permanently".

Rena narrowed her eyes into a glare as she peered over her shoulder at the officer. He seemed too emotional to be a competent official, even when they spoke of Ushio, he seemed too involved. There lied his downfall.

"Yusei and I _will_ leave here" she hissed, setting her eyes ahead. Another of the shut roads was ahead, the D-Wheel slowed as manoeuvred around it with ease. Without the walls falling in front of her, she could chase after the duelling duo easier.

* * *

The same couldn't be said on the other end, those spied on by the cameras that followed their race through the narrow corridors, the same pictures that showed on the girl's D-Wheel monitor. They were still leading the way in uncertain territory – one was, at least.

"My turn" Yusei called, drawing from his deck.

**FIFTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - USHIO  
3500 - LP - 4000  
4 - SPC - 4**

The card that he had drawn came back in front of his face – because of Discord Counter, he didn't have access to the Monsters in his hand and deck; he had few options in more than one way. Without showing his disappointment, he threw the card into his Duel Disk.

"I place one card face-down. I end my turn" he sighed.

"I bet you do" Ushio chuckled. "Considering you can't summon a monster this turn do to my Discord Counter. All paths are blocked off for you!"

"_Yusei…"_ Rena's voice whispered over the channel.

Another wall in front of Yusei dropped; the D-Wheel skidded around the corner, narrowing missing the wall before shooting down another hallway. No matter where he went, there was something blocking his path. Ushio smirked – after the next bend; he knew exactly what was coming.

"You've got nowhere else to go now" he yelled. There were no turns to take up ahead – only an elevator shaft that was closed. There was no alternate, only to smash into the wall or stop. No escape and mercy, only surrender or death. "Only thing up ahead is a dead-end". There would only be a minute or so before they crashed into the end of the alley and fate would decide the outcome.

Yusei glared at the stretched alley ahead, keeping his head tilted forward when **"SOUND ONLY"** flashed on the left side of his visor; it wasn't Rena, but someone entirely new. Someone else had gotten themselves involved.

"_Push on"_ the voice commanded. Yusei lifted his head, his eyes widening slightly when he recognised it, he looked down at where the words had been.

"Is this… Saiga?"

"_Just push on"_ the voice commanded

"But…"

"_GO!"_

Yusei lowered his head, glaring again at the solid wall ahead, the strength in Saiga's voice was enough to convince him – the man may not have trusted his own bonds, but he wouldn't drive someone to suicide, not after all the help he had already been. He trusted the man, he would live to see the sun rise.

He twisted the handgrip and pushed down on the pedal, kicking more dust from the back wheel for the machine. It accelerated, throwing him towards the locked doors, the solid barrier standing between him and freedom – he had been a prisoner of Neo-Domino for far too long, much longer than he had been on City soil. Now was his chance to break free. The gap widened.

"No way! What's that punk _doing?_" Ushio yelled in shock.

"_Yusei!"_ Rena cried. Her face showed up in a small window on Yusei's monitor, apparently, she had figured that out in the final moments. Maybe he would die, but he would die free. His mind wasn't there though, he would be saved some how – if he was a Signer, fate wouldn't let him die.

His head rose, yelling out as the doors came closer. His eyes widened as adrenaline pulsed through him. The D-Wheel came meters from the door. Fate had to make its move _now_.

* * *

**-**  
Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: Yusei! Hang in there._

_Ushio: If you really think I'm letting you get away again, scum, you've got another thing coming!_

_Saiga: Yusei, get yourself out, don't worry about others. I'll do what I can._

_Yusei: I won't throw away the bonds I've made. I won't repeat your mistakes. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Dead Chase! Awaken the Trust in Bonds". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**[1]** "_Clustering stars, will call upon a new force! Become the light its shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!_"


	14. Dead Chase! Awaken the Trust in Bonds

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__First off, I'd like to explain the end of the chapter and the clash with the anime's version of events; the idea of the break-in was that it occured later in the night so as to allow Rua to be around when Yusei and Rena escaped and not in the middle of the night. It does mean shuffling about with events, but I've got an idea of how to fit everything in. This chapter, again, is largely a repeat of the episode version, but new chapter will move on to the game's plot and move the story ahead. Please read and review._

* * *

**Yusei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Impound Centre**

"Is this… Saiga?"

"_Just push on"_ the voice commanded

"But…"

"_GO!"_

Yusei lowered his head, glaring again at the solid wall ahead, the strength in Saiga's voice was enough to convince him – the man may not have trusted his own bonds, but he wouldn't drive someone to suicide, not after all the help he had already been. He trusted the man; he would live to see the sun rise.

He twisted the handgrip and pushed down on the pedal, kicking more dust from the back wheel for the machine. It accelerated, throwing him towards the locked doors, the solid barrier standing between him and freedom – he had been a prisoner of Neo-Domino for far too long, much longer than he had been on City soil. Now was his chance to break free. The gap widened.

"No way! What's that punk _doing?_" Ushio yelled in shock.

"_Yusei!"_ Rena cried. Her face showed up in a small window on Yusei's monitor, apparently, she had figured that out in the final moments. Maybe he would die, but he would die free. His mind wasn't there though, he would be saved some how – if he was a Signer, fate wouldn't let him die.

His head rose, yelling out as the doors came closer. His eyes widened as adrenaline pulsed through him. The D-Wheel came meters from the door. Fate had to make its move _now_.

Ushio smirked; he was shocked by the decision of the regardless adolescent in front of him, but at least he'd get him out of the picture once and for all. He'd no long have to put up with the boy's antics and duel him with the continuous array of Tuners and Synchro Monsters.

"I see. You can surrender that way too, I guess" he chuckled. Either way, he wasn't getting out alive.

Yusei pressed on regardless of the rising stakes and the rapidly shrinking distance between himself and the door, waiting for whatever surprise Saiga had in store.

"_Get down!"_

Yusei leaned forward, lowering his head just low enough to peer over the top of his machine's bonnet and ahead at the door. If he was going to die, he'd at least face it rather than hide. Seeing the movement from his D-Wheel, Ushio's smile flipped; something didn't feel right if Yusei was bracing himself for suicide. A drop of sweat crawled over his scar; something didn't feel right.

The doors ahead began to shake, almost bending towards the approaching pair. White light shone through the cracks and blew the barrier apart, engulfing the dead-end with smoke and flames; roaring as Yusei dove towards the destruction. Time almost slowed down as the D-Wheel rolled into the embrace of smoke and debris. Ushio called out as it reached for him, prepared to drag him into the unknown and from his comfortable advantage over the missing Satellite rider.

Through one of Yusei's windows flashing on the monitor, Rena watched in horror as she heard everything, losing sight of Yusei in the thick smoke. Her eyes widened as she drained her concentration on what was ahead and down to the revelation on the opposite end. There was nothing but smoke and Ushio's voice – there was nothing to suggest what had happened or the aftermath of it.

"Yusei!" she cried, tensing the muscles in her arm fiercely.

Behind her, the pursuing officer grinned coldly. He had been warning her across the chase that something was bound to happen; whether it was to him, her or both didn't matter to him. What mattered was he had been right, and with the death of a friend staining the walls of the building, it was possible that Rena's fighting spirit would leak out. A chuckle tickled his throat and bounced out of his mouth; a cold victorious chuckle.

"I guess your friend didn't have it in him to face up to the real world" he called. "Maybe he'll do better in the next world, wherever he went. Give it up; you know it's only a matter of time before you face the same fate".

Rena's eyes widened as the light-hearted tone of the man's voice reached her, pupils and iris were united in shrinking whilst fixed onto the cloudy window absentmindedly. The D-Wheel began to slow, permitting the man to accelerate to her right side and smirk at her, finding the strands of her fringe hanging over her eyes, pressed down by the visor. The officer moved closer, the arm of Rena's D-Wheel in reach, all he'd have to do was grab her hand and tear it from the grip; that would be enough to slow her down. His hand parted from the handlebar of his and crept through the air.

"Perhaps you're right. But I wouldn't embrace anything happening to Ushio, or to you" the girl mumbled dully. The officer froze, moving his shadowed eyes to hers. There were no sudden movements, nothing immediately. Until her head shot up and towards him; a fierce blaze in her eyes. "Maybe we should find out".

The blue machine slammed into the standard issue grey counterpart. The man cried out in shock, withdrawing his arm suddenly and working to regain control of the machine. Rena's jaws tightened as she slammed the chasing D-Wheel into the wall, lighting the hallway with spitting sparks, but that still wasn't enough. Her right leg flailed, the sole of her trainer stamping on the ribs of the officer, who groaned, pressing his active hand against it and hissing. Rena pulled her D-Wheel away, leaving the rapidly slowing victim behind, glaring with eyes of pure abhor at her trail before wobbling violently. He came to a complete stop, anxious about continuing further after the sudden attack and watched ahead.

"What on Earth was that?" he growled.

"I have no idea what that was" Rena whispered to herself, gazing absentmindedly at the monitor in front of her.

"_Whatever it was, you don't need it now"_ Saiga's voice came through the helmet. A window appeared in the place where the billowing smoke had been, revealing the truth about the Riding Duel happening further through the building. _"Yusei's alive"._

Rena smiled at the news, relieved that he had been able to make it through the smoke and flames as the doors flew from their barriers. The relief was short-lived when the scene in view reached her; Yusei was hanging onto his D-Wheel by one hand, the only thing keeping him from flying from it, while Ushio bore down on him regardless. A gasp escaped her; he was alive, but not safe and far from out of the woods.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 14 – Dead Chase! Awaken the Trust in Bonds ~ **Sutādasuto

**Yusei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Impound Centre**

Above him, Yusei had Ushio still following him through the levels of the Impound Centre, two monsters on his field. Powered by his Speed Spell – Rapid Shot Wing, Search Striker had gained the attack power to finish off his lifepoints. Both creatures combined had exactly the amount he had left, much to the plummeting officer's delight.

"Search Striker" his booming voice plunged to the monsters. "Attack him directly; Clever Strike!"

A blue ray shot out of the hunter's gun and struck the crimson D-Wheel, engulfing it for a second. Yusei slipped from the seat, his eyes and mouth wide as he gasped, struggling to hold on while the rest of his body floated uselessly above the machine he was supposed to be in. Sparks lit the edge as the wall scratched the D-Wheel, threatening to colour itself with the blood shade of the victim, the tires moaned as they spat furiously, launching flaming sparks up at the pursuing man.

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1400 - LP - 4000  
3 - SPC - 5**

"And now, the end. Chase Scud, attack him directly again!" Ushio yelled triumphantly.

Two golden rays shot out of the pale palms belonging to the machine, racing down together with Yusei and his D-Wheel set as targets. Yusei gazed over his shoulder, uttering another sound of shock. His right arm tensed, dragging him forward, reaching forward with his open left hand. As he reached forward, Rena appeared on the monitor, out of the way, her face painted with a combination of terror and reluctance to give up, her eyes blazed anxiously.

"_Yusei, hang in there!"_ she cried through the link.

Yusei clenched his teeth, wagging his fingers as they swam through the battering air, shadows stretching while the blast grew ever closer. All the fingers with the exception of his forefinger curled, relying solely on the closest digit. It fell, touching the second-left key, the card opened above him.

"Reverse card open! Confusion Chaff!" he shouted.

The twin rays crashed into the card which acted as a shield, lighting the shaft. Yusei took the opportunity to drag himself forward and into the D-Wheel. The gales tried repeatedly to knock him back into the vulnerable position to hanging on with a single hand, but with his new grip, his legs tucked in and he fell into the machine, seated once more with something around him to protect his body when the floor came. The card shattered, becoming small golden cards that latched onto the white machine, sending it spinning out of control and above Ushio, drawing the officer's stunned eyes. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face, calling out to his monster spiralling uncontrollably.

"Confusion Chaff can be activated during your second direct attack" Yusei declared, clenching the handgrips tightly. "Its attack gets negated and that monster battles with the monster who attacked directly first".

Ushio called out in response'; above him, a crimson dot shone in the centre of what would have been Chase Scud's forehead. The machine dropped again, moving towards Search Striker, who bent down and lunged at its former-comrade in retaliation. It fell past Search Striker, who turned and shot a blue beam of power to the machine. Chase Scud evaded the attack and returned a blast in its own shade, which failed to hit the target. Instead, bound by the power of the Trap card, Search Striker shot another blast, ripping through Chase Scud, who exploded into a wide cloud of black smoke and blue flames. Golden shards plummeted past Ushio, raining over him and his D-Wheel, falling faster than gravity determined the vehicles and duellists to drop.

"Dammit. I place one card face-down and end my turn" he scowled.

The steel pack on the back of the survivor glittered and faded, the effect of Rapid Shot Wing coming to an end and dropping the monster's attack back to its standard 1600 value. The floor was rising quickly, ready to snatch the two and drill gravity into them, to firmly fix them to the surface of the world, obey the laws of physics and resume their battle like any other normal Riding Duel would.

"_Raise your D-Wheel"_ Saiga's voice command Yusei. He gasped, stretching his neck with the intention of finding a view of the ground beneath. He knew it was coming, but in a way, he still felt unprepared to land. Doubt was creeping in. _"Raise it. Hurry!"_

Yusei did as he was told, craning the front wheel of his D-Wheel above his head and bracing himself. To pull off the manoeuvre, he stood under the crescent curve, arching his back forward to avoid the two colliding.

The elevator roof came and went, breaking apart with ease and allowing the D-Wheel entrance. The machine bounced once as the sudden return to earth came about, releasing the pressure in the back tire and landing again, spitting out a shower of fiery sparks. Like the forceful entrance had been a cue, the doors opened and the D-Wheel tipped forward, returning the front tyre to the ground, where it belonged. It shot out, shakily returning to its purpose while the doors slid shut behind the back, locking Ushio inside as he jumped about.

The scene had changed from the narrow elevator shaft to wide corridors with plenty of room; a nice change of scenery, especially as he was on the ground floor. Finally, for a moment, Yusei rode alone.

"_Rena's catching up; she's heading to the shaft now. She should be with you in a few minutes, but don't stay behind just for her"_ Saiga reported.

Yusei's eyes stayed on his monitor as he listened; she was seeing everything, a helpless spectator unable to even catch up and support him in the flesh – something he knew she wanted to do. That much was clear in the Detention Centre; she was more comfortable around him, especially in a City full of strangers who detested their people. He almost rode alone.

A sudden smash and Ushio forced his way out of the elevator, tearing the doors off and tossing them onto the ground, black smoke crept out and released him, holding him back no more.

"Oh no you don't!" he snapped.

The standard D-Wheel raced along an elevated corridor, separated by railings, pillars of concrete and air; nothing more. He grinned wickedly while Yusei watched, unable to escape the ferocious charge that would no doubt lock him in the battle and behind the officer. He pushed the D-Wheel to the edge and smashed through the railing, twisting metal and ripping off remnants of bears, flying through the final invisible barrier between himself and Yusei, the boy watched.

The descent alone wasn't enough; Ushio rammed Yusei in a weaker attempt than when he first slammed into the D-Wheel, a gentle nudge in comparison that did little to affect Yusei's path. The crimson rider straightened himself and glared at the smug officer by his side.

"So scum, thought you could escape huh?" Ushio chuckled.

His pupils shrank to extend his wicked face; whatever it took to intimidate his opponent and remind him of just what was ahead should he fail to escape. A brown glove suddenly appeared in his face, twisting his left cheek and disrupting the face. The two fell back, only for the new arrival to slide forward and ride beside Yusei – Saiga had infiltrated the building as well.

"Saiga, why are you here?" Yusei asked.

"I just wanted to see the fate of someone who casually prattles on about 'bonds with friends' like you" Saiga scowled. "I don't have any mushy-gushy feelings for friends, or what have you. I'll just have what you owe me figure up financially".

His eyes fell to the ground, staring down whilst filled with regret and suddenly quiet. Yusei narrowed his eyes, suspicious over the man's secret past; the photograph he had picked up and the scarred Machiner's Sniper that had been delicately laid beneath the wooden frame. Saiga was hiding something big, and Yusei couldn't accept that. He wanted to call Saiga a friend, but he had yet to truly understand what it was about having friends that scared the man.

"What happened?"

_Saiga could almost see it all before him; the race track, the cheering of the ecstatic crowd as the green D-Wheel raced along, sidecar attached on its left. The duo were chasing after another D-Wheel and companion, an orange machine. The younger Saiga set his eyes on his deck, chin without stubble, and drew._

"_My turn, draw!" he called, removing the top card. "Machiner's Sniper!"_

_The pale much-loved mechanical humanoid appeared, its right arm resembling a screw driver. The being moved the weapon into position, aimed at the blue ninja figure opposite._

"_Direct attack!"_

_A blast came from the metal end, bouncing off the racing concrete and engulfed the creature. Black smoke poured out the creature's chest and it exploded into a shower of golden shards; another victim of the perfect tag team and their unbeatable treasure. The two were champions with the successful blast, holding another golden trophy in their hands and cheering proudly; Saiga and a man with spiked orange hair – his partner, his trusted friend. Saiga set his eyes and bright smile on his companion who returned the joyful look. Confetti fell around them, floating like colourful petals, celebrations of their victory continued around them; they were lost as they contemplated how much they valued each other. How much they cared for their friend._

"That's what I really thought back then…" _In a corridor lit only by the sunlight through the end, Saiga stood in front of a suited man, holding up the deck that had earned him so many victories with his friend's help, grinning optimistically._ "But at the same time, I tried to cut ties with Yuji, the guy I called my friend, ignoring the contradiction in doing so. All to go single and teach the higher league".

_Life continued on the same; the roaring crowds filled his ears as the duo chased down another pair of opponents together in one vehicle. Yuji threw down the Monster card, the favourite; their trusted ally._

"_Here goes. I summon Machiner's Sniper!"_

"_Yuji, what're you doing/" Saiga snapped, setting his glinting eyes onto his lower friend. "Not that monster"._

_The baffled Yuji gazed at his partner with surprise lighting his eyes. "But this is our favourite monster, right? It can handle the end-"_

"_Think a little more! Do you think that strategy will work forever?" Saiga snapped. He turned away from his friends and to the opponents ahead, glaring in their direction instead of Yuji. "We end your turn"._

_Yuji's eyes softened as he watched Saiga conclude their turn, sorrowful and regretfully. He couldn't help but think he was beginning to lose his friend in the competitive world of duelling. His eyes fell. "Saiga…"_

_Ahead of them, Machiner's Sniper was struck by the opponent's white blast, shattering into a shower of gold floating past them and left as glowing debris behind them._

"_There, I told you so!" Saiga yelled at Yuji, his eyes filling with more frustration. "It's all because you played it on your own"._

"_No, instead, using an effect, for now-" Yuji tried in calm protest, thinking clearer than the confused rider._

"_Stop screwing around!" Saiga snapped. "Quit dragging me down anymore than you ha-"_

_The two both looked ahead with wide eyes of shock after a crash and the shriek of metal against the concrete track filled the air. The opponent D-Wheel was spinning uncontrollably, heading towards them after some mechanical fault sparked the terrible chain during the moment of distraction. The two riders were thrown from the ruined D-Wheel when it smashed into a barrier and rebounded back into the track – in front of Saiga and Yuji as they rolled towards it. Before he could do anything, Saiga hit the wreckage, launching himself and Yuji into the air. A component from the wreck was knocked out, crashing into the connecting piece that held Yuji to Saiga's side and damaged it, sending cracks through the metal._

_The two hit the concrete at the bottom of the grassy hill, racing towards a plant without any power to stop themselves and away from the competition. The wires inside the damaged joint were stretched, snapping as they drew closer to the site without either noticing. Until it was too late and they were separated, the nose of the sidecar hit the ground, sending a chill through Yuji's entire body. His wide terrified eyes moved to Saiga, reaching out for him, desperate for rescue._

"_Saiga!"_

"_Yuji! Yuji!"_

_The hands inched closer, almost touching and reuniting the torn friends when Saiga turned his eyes ahead. They were drawing near the central metal tower, there was no guarantee he could save Yuji and get them out in time. So there was only solution in his head during the moment of panic – he turned away and left Yuji to face the peril alone. Yuji cried out in terror just before he crashed, sending smoke pouring out of the giant cylinder, Saiga's D-Wheel crashed against the ground and he rolled from it, helmet falling off and leaving him with his back to the vehicle. A segment of the tower exploded and send flames roaring beneath the large pillars of black smoke, the first thing Saiga found when he lifted his head shakily._

"_Yuji…" he groaned. Then it hit him just what he had done. "Yuji! Yuji!"_

Yusei listened without words of his own to say, but allowed Saiga his solemn moment of regret, to focus on the person he abandoned, the one that called him friend. The incident still preyed on his mind and soul, clearly still disturbing him after the reaction to Yusei picking up the photograph of those joyful days, now he understood why. They rolled alongside each other in the wide corridor with nothing by silent pillars around them.

"As I've said before, the more fools talking about friends, the more you have to think only of yourself" the brunette mumbled. "You use them and hurt the, and when you're driven to the brink, you betray them without a card in the world". He smirked as he carried on; only able to imagine what had been going to through Yuji's head at the time and how he truly felt as he turned away. "Getting betrayed must be unbearable. He made it out with his life, but he retired and, even now, he's living, cursing my name". He looked… almost proud.

"Your partner said that?" Yusei asked calmly, unable to understand just why Saiga was smirking.

"He didn't have to for me to know" Saiga quirked.

Yusei stayed quiet for a moment. On the forgotten monitor, Rena hit the bottom of the elevator shaft, bouncing on the back tire of the machine once the ground caught up with her. She shot out, racing down the wide corridor and in the direction of the pair, with the rocked Ushio between the two parties. Yusei set his eyes on Saiga still, determined to open his.

"The word 'friend' may indeed by phony" he murmured. "But, so long as bonds exist, that's proof enough. That's why I came to get those bonds back".

Saiga's narrow eye traced Yusei in the corner of his view, not giving him the satisfaction of viewing the whole of his face. His face had grown filled with shadows after the incident, his eyes holding newfound cynicism born not long following that day.

"Hold it there!"

Behind the parallel D-Wheels, Ushio came storming down the corridor; orange sparks lit the bottom of his tyres while charging at full speed. In the distance, a faint blue could be made out – while Saiga and Yusei had been casually riding, Rena and Ushio had closed the gap between them.

"We still haven't settled the scores!" the officer declared. Jade lights flashed left and right in sequence, lighting the shrinking space between the two while Ushio moved in, almost slipping in between them. "Well, it's your turn".

**SEVENTH TURN – YUSEI**

Yusei kept his eyes ahead, laying his gloved fingers against the top card of his deck and pulled it away. "My turn".

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1400 - LP - 3300  
4 - SPC - 6**

"Discord Counter's effect has already lapsed" he added, lifting a familiar monster from his hand. "I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]** from my hand".

The grey-skinned and armoured skater stretched out his muscles as he appeared on the field – a being well-known to Ushio, a monster that had been used against him more than once in their past encounters.

"Speed Warrior has its attack power doubled for the turn its summoned".

"I knew it!" Ushio blurted with a smug grin. "I activate a Trap card – Power Bind. This card can be activated when an opposing monster is summoned; that monster can't attack during this turn and its attack power gets reduced to zero until your next End Phase". The offensive power of the monster plummeted, bringing about a cackle from the trailing officer. "Too bad, if its attack power had doubled, it could have destroyed my Search Striker".

"Hey, what will you do?" Saiga asked, fixing his eye onto the boy beside him.

Yusei didn't even glance at the man. "I activate the Speed Spell – Reactor Pod from my hand".

"What was that?" Ushio asked, narrowing his eyes on the monitor in front of him and leaning forward to get a better idea of what was opposite.

"This card can be activated when you have four or more Speed Counters. By selecting a monster with 1000 or lower attack power on my field, the opposing player receives damage equal to the monster's original attack. Turn Speed Warrior's attack power of 900 into damage for the opponent!"

An aura shone around the body of the grey being; green and gold and blue, shooting back in an arch and raining over Ushio. The D-Wheel shuddered as it took the blast, Ushio's mouth opened and a low call flowed from his frowning jaws, closing them when the light dispersed.

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1400 - LP – 2400**

"You've gone and done it now, you piece of trash" he snapped.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**EIGHTH TURN – USHIO**

"Dammit… draw" Ushio scowled, tearing the top card of his deck away from the slot.

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1400 - LP - 2400  
5 - SPC - 7**

"I'll crush you, you zero attack power hunk of scrap-metal" he growled, bearing his teeth like a wild dog. "I use Search Striker to attack Speed Warrior".

The blue humanoid leapt forward and through the air, attracting Speed Warrior's shielded gaze over its curved oval shoulder. Search Striker's arm fell, locking itself into place and building an orb of shimmering blue light on the end on its weapon in an instant, the blast tore through the air, falling towards the vulnerable target.

"I activate a Trap – Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Yusei called out, keeping his eyes from the battle and lifted his right arm in the direction of the face-down defence.

A narrow cross made of two iron bars appeared, hovering into the path of the blast. Wrapped around what resembled a neck above the horizontal bar was a white scarf similar to that worn by Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior beneath a loose helmet with goggles balancing on the tiny peak of the structure. Speed Warrior watched over its shoulder as the spectacle occurred; an invisible barrier saved it from the glowing power, the metal scarecrow between the two.

"This card negates an opposing monster's attack once per turn". The blast weakened, diminishing into a narrow ray before fading completely, smoke crept across the field in the wake of the failed power. "Then, it's reset on the field".

Behind the duel, Rena was inching closer, closing the gap while riding as quickly as she could in the hopes of reuniting physically with Yusei and Saiga. Her forehead furrowed as she watched what she could ahead, trying to avoid relying heavily on the monitor flashing in front of her. The blue flashing grew dim and vanished altogether; she frowned while Ushio moved on with his turn.

"He's building up for something while keeping Yusei down" she commented to no-one in particular. "Hang in there, Yusei. You beat him before, you can do it again; then we can all get out of here together, in one piece".

She tightened her fingers around the handgrips either side, pushing the D-Wheel to move quicker, spitting orange sparks across the floor as it increased slightly in speed, eating away at the gap between herself and the others, her cobalt eyes flared as they narrowed sharply on the battle ahead.

"Permanent Trap – Final Countdown" Ushio called, flipping the face-down Trap card besides his gliding Search Striker. "Sending this card and the cards set by this card's effect to the Graveyard during my turn's Main Phase, this card can inflict damage on the opposing player. Its effect inflicts 500 points with two, 1500 with three and 3000 points with four!" A twisted grin spread across his face, contributing to a drop of sweat building no Saiga's forehead as he watched the racing officer over his shoulder. "Your lifepoints are at 1400. So, by setting two more and sending them to the Graveyard, you'll be done for. Here goes – I set my first". He pulled the card from the small group clutched in the slot beside the deck holder, pressing it gleefully into the underneath slot, lighting his Duel Disk as momentum rushed through it. I end my turn".

"This is literally a countdown to zero lifepoints. Next turn, you're sure to…" Saiga called, watching Yusei over his waving white collar.

Yusei didn't respond to the brunette's concerns, but instead, focused on the duel, drawing from his deck. "My turn".

**NINETH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1400 - LP - 2400  
6 - SPC - 8**

"I switch Speed Warrior to defence mode and I summon Healing Wave Generator **[DEF 1600]** in defence mode".

Painted in the azure aura of defence, a mirror floated through the vortex that opened, fixed in place by a frame made of several strange shapes and components, golden lights flashed around the edges while the being shed pixels of the same shade.

"Starlight Wave" Yusei called.

The stars dropped around him, guided by the rays of light shining from the glowing rods stuck into the instrument. Ushio snarled at the sight; single rays shining down on something was supposed to highlight how important or sacred it was; there was no chance that someone from Satellite could ever fit into one of the two options.

"Once per turn, by selecting a monster other than this monster, it adds 100 lifepoints for each level it has. I choose the Level 2 Speed Warrior, causing me to gain 200 lifepoints".

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1600 - LP - 2400**

"Smart-aleck, huh?" Ushio spat, frowning for the first time since returning to the duel, disappointed by what had just been achieved.

"Now he needs to set three cards for Final Countdown's effect" Saiga muttered; his eyes as bitter as ever. "Guess you made it through one more turn".

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn".

Beyond the scowling officer, Rena's eyes had fallen to the screen in front of her, pulling up information on the duel and field. She smiled once finishing reading the effects of both Healing Wave Generator and Final Countdown.

"So Yusei's brought himself another turn" she commented, moving her gaze upwards and to the live duel. "Good luck, I know you can do it, just like back then".

**TENTH TURN – USHIO**

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1600 - LP - 2400  
7 - SPC - 9**

"My turn. I summon the Tuner Monster, Torapart! **[ATK 600]**"

Two miniature figures spun out of a portal on the field, connected by a base at the bottom of their feet. The twins were dressed similar to witches, black and purple capes with roan pointed hats. Large white eyes and blood red lips stood out of the sickly pale green, exposed arms of the same shade fell into teal gloves.

"I'm tuning my Level 2 Torapart to my Level 4 Search Striker!"

The twin-figured Tuner shone, consumed by light that afterwards shrank into two identical stars and floated abut the field. When the pair collided, two green rings expanded, opening the door for Search Striker to pass through. The robed figure soared into the gate, striping its form away and unveiling the four hidden stars from within".

"This is making me all tingly" Ushio chuckled. "_Shinkuro Shoukan_! Come no, Goyou Guardian! **[ATK 2800]**"

The white-skinned man familiar to both Satellite riders emerged from the brightness; dressed in the same maroon and black vest with trousers of the same colour. The man lassoed the rope in his hand, the metal end glittered under the aura of Speed World, a smirk grew on the white face decorated with blood red.

"Goyou Guardian attacks Healing Wave Generator. Goyou Lariat!"

The white-skinned warrior leapt up, twirling his rope like a cowboy about to capture a target. The rope launched forward, metal claw reaching for the mirror ahead. Yusei shifted his right arm to the edge where Scrap-Iron Scarecrow laid in wait, ready to defence the lifeline thrown to him and keep Ushio from destroying a hope granted by the deck.

"Activate Trap – Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he shouted, flipping the card around. As soon as it stopped spinning, miniature bolts of purple light flashed around the card, to Yusei's shock.

"Afraid not. Torapart; when sent to the Graveyard by Synchro Summon, the opposing player can't activate Trap cards" Ushio laughed. The steel end smashed through Healing Wave Generator with ease, blowing the item apart in a blaze of golden light. "And now, Goyou Guardian's effect activates". The mirror returned to one piece, bound by the circling rope until it was stretched between the victim and the dominant white man, who reeled it in like some kind of fish. "When it destroys an opponent's monster, it negates the destruction and gains control of the opponent's monster".

"That means that Ushio will be able to use Healing Wave Generator's effect on himself" Rena gasped, creasing her forehead as she watched the scene ahead.

Ushio's head tipped back smugly. "Welcome, Heal Waver-chan" he chuckled, cutting the monster's name, like it was an ally of his by choice. "I'll just be using your lifepoints recovery effect right now".

The prisoner rose, sprinkling the same golden dust as it did so, floating over Ushio and bestowing upon him the same warm glow that it had Yusei a turn before. Ushio cackled, raising both hands and throwing his head back; like a child daring to ride with no hands. It had been some time since he had felt the pure goodness in something, and now he was being chosen by the light as a man worthy of victory against the stubborn Satellite man, after two previous losses, he would have his revenge.

"I'm recovered. I'm recovered!" he chanted ecstatically. "Look; my lifepoints have gone up 600 and, presto, they're 3000".

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1600 - LP - 3000**

He fell back down to the duel, pulling a card from his hand. "And now, Final Countdown, I set the second card".

Saiga curved his back while setting his sights on Yusei, who continued to glare ahead, focused on escaping and living rather than the threat constantly pestering him. Saiga, however, was constantly looking back, to the threat behind them and beyond even that.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" he called. "If you don't settle this next turn, he'll set his third one and you'll lose. You get that?"

Yusei still kept his eyes from the man riding beside him, like he couldn't even glance in his direction until he accepted the message he was trying to awaken him to. He was still focused on what was ahead; the future, and those he was fighting for.

"As long as I have bonds with my friends, I'll just believe in them" he commented stoically.

"Enough of your nonsense!" Saiga snapped, tired of the same words and lines. He knew first-hand that bonds and friendship weren't enough when fate was throwing the worst luck in his direction, even when his friend was with him. Yusei had no-one; nobody to support him outside of Rena, who was still beyond any form of help. "If your defeat is set in stone, then think of something else to do".

"Don't call them nonsense" Yusei murmured, finally moving his eyes to Saiga. "A bond with a friend – aren't you holding onto one yourself? That card…"

The very one he held beneath the frame of those times long ago, the abandoned friend and the ornaments of victory; that proved they were a team. Of the happy times he could no longer find.

"But I got that as a sign that Yuji will never forgive me" the brunette protested. His head fell and eyes fell shut; he didn't feel strong enough to face the past, to rip open the wounds he had covered with bandages in the hope they would heal with time. It still hurt.

"No, it's not". He opened his eyes, slightly wider than whilst they were filled with frustration and bitterness, he waited and listened, wherever Yusei was going with this, he was going to follow. "Perhaps your partner risked his life to save that card from the fire".

The card was scarred; burned and torn after the incident. A symbol of their friendship that Yuji had tried to use earlier in the duel before fate turned its back on them. While Saiga was down, it was possible that Yuji fought to pick himself up and fight for the card, walking back into the hungry flames just for that symbol. For that card that meant everything to him. Maybe just to save it, or maybe for more – to save his friendship with Saiga. It was possible that he had spent time that he could have used to flee getting that card back, putting himself in the centre of that explosion which almost killed him, lying amidst the blackened smoke and orange sparks like the tiny streams of molten that scarred the card.

"That's right. Your partner forgave you. Not even that… that probably never crossed his mind" Yusei continued. "What did cross his mind was only one thing – he wanted to protect the bonds he had with you. Since he didn't want to cut bonds with you… since he wanted to cherish those same bonds". Saiga's remorseful face tipped forward, his eyes falling shut like it had finally hit him what had happened, how long he had been mistaken; how much time had been wasted. "So long as you hold those bonds, you'll always be friends. Just like I have my friends…" The tips of his fingers hit the top card of his deck. "That's why I'll fight for those bonds. It's my turn".

**ELEVETH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - USHIO  
1600 - LP - 3000  
8 - SPC - 10**

"I summon Turbo Synchron **[ATK 100]**" Yusei called, throwing the new card granted by his deck onto the top of his Duel Disk.

A small viridian machine appeared, resembling the bonnet of a car with silver engine exhausts protruding from the curved chest and opening their mouths over its shoulders made of tyres. From the black rounded wheels, grey arms coated in jade green hands and viridian gloves stretched. Two feet of matching green and grey hung at the bottom of short legs, two lights flashed on the front of the chest. A black space opened up in the middle of the top, a head of cream encased in a helm matching the rest of its body with a visor matching the hands. The only feature visible beneath the body of armour were the large white eyes.

"When a Tuner monster is on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Bolt Hedgehog **[ATK 800]** in my Cemetery through its effect". A portal opened between Turbo Synchron and the defensive Speed Warrior, through it, the orange-furred creature glided onto the field, bolts drilled into its spine. "Turbo Synchron, attack Healing Wave Generator!" The command earned shocked responses from Saiga, Ushio and Rena, each puzzled by just what the plan was.

"What? Turbo Synchron's attack power is less than Healing Wave Generator" Ushio blurted. "Has he lost it?"

"Yusei, what are you planning?" Rena asked slightly louder than a whisper. "Your lifepoints will barely survive".

Regardless, Turbo Synchron moved to attack the mirror, launching itself at the item with its right fist forward. The two didn't collide; a barrier of wind prevented them from doing so, saving either from being destroyed. Instead, Turbo Synchron was thrown back.

**YUSEI - USHIO  
100 - LP - 2400  
6 - SPC - 9**

"Dimwit, have you chosen to take yourself out? You only have 100 lifepoints left" Ushio laughed confidently.

"At this time, Turbo Synchron's Monster effect activates" Yusei protested, ignoring the words of the officer. "When this monster attacks, it can Special Summon a monster from my hand with an attack power lower than the damage its controller took. Appear now, Road Runner **[ATK 300]**".

The Tuner began to glow, opening a gate for the pink chick to race through and onto the field. Red boots covered the bony feet. A bell hanging from the green colour around its neck chimed with each rough step in air that it took.

"Trap card open – Emergency Tuning" the dark-haired Satellite duellist added, lifting the face-down card on his field. "This car can release a Tuner monster on the field and one or more other monsters to Special Summon a Synchro Monster that matches the requirements". On the field; Road Runner, Turbo Synchron, Bolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior were all lined up,

Saiga gasped at the revelation, he could see exactly what had been set up. "He has a Tuner Monster and three others" he commented. "Don't tell me he's going for a quadruple Synchro Summon!"

"A what?" Ushio spat.

"Yusei, go for it, you can do it" Rena whispered optimistically.

"Here goes" Yusei called. Beside him, Turbo Synchron began to glow, reshaping itself into a single glimmering star. "Tuning my Turbo Synchron to my Bolt Hedgehog, Speed Warrior and Road Runner".

Five stars came from the monsters, playing in the air and spinning in a united circle, the single green ring passed on by Turbo Synchron spun around the central pair of stars, summoning a shimmering tower of light. The pillar expanded in an instant, consuming the six remnants of the monsters.

"_Tsudoishi kizuna, saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Tābo Woriā! _**[ATK 2500]**_" _**[1]**

What resembled the front of a lorry appeared, the front of the vehicle covering the torso like a chest plate of armour. Other components built up around the head, arms, shins and waist, covering the beige and metal body. Blue fabric like those of jeans covered the thighs of the beast and travelled further down the limbs. Tyres hung from silver axels protruding from the crimson waist, two yellow headlights flashed on the monster's chest, matching the eyes in the shadows of the large curved helm.

"What's this?" Saiga exhaled.

"I use Turbo Warrior to attack Goyou Guardian".

"Have you lost it, you dimwit?" Ushio chuckled, smirking as smugly as ever. The declaration of an attack against his strongest was more amusing than a concern; Yusei hadn't given up before, he had managed to pull something out to save him – and now… he was throwing everything away. "Goyou Guardian's attack power is 2800, that's higher than yours".

"But, Goyou Guardian is a Level 6 and Turbo Warrior's effect halves the attack power of monsters Level 6 and over" Yusei called in protest.

Ushio's smug grin was wiped in an instant and his face distorted into a panicked scowl. "What?"

"High-Rate Power!" Yusei declared.

The metal claws of the machine came together, producing black and violet shadows around the decaying power. The grim essence slammed against the guardian who flailed as its power fell **[ATK 1400]**.

"But, even if you destroy it in battle, I'll still have lifepoints left" Ushio growled. "On my next turn, my Countdown will lead you to zero".

Yusei smirked, pressing down on the central key of his Duel Disk; the Trap to the left side of the field twisted around and identified itself. "Trap activate – Synchro Strike. This will increase the attack power of a Synchro Summoned monster by 500 points for each Material monster for this turn".

Blazing white power surged around the machine, pouring in between the metallic segments of armour and into the very core of the beast. Ushio gazed in shock, stunned by the fact that what had been weaker than his Goyou Guardian was able to turn the tide so extremely, ready to add another defeat against his name. He was going to lose a third time to the same boy.

"He used four monsters for its Materials. So… that means… its attack power is 4500?" he cried out. "Stop messing with me!"

The grey and white D-Wheel charged forward, more furiously than when he returned to the duel, quickly scraping away the distance between them. Rena gasped at the sight, watching Ushio shrink as his desperate charge pushed him further ahead; Saiga was also surprised by the tactic and sucked in a breath.

"Yusei!" he yelled, alerting the oblivious target.

Ushio charged past him and slammed into the left side of Yusei's D-Wheel, stunning him across in front of Saiga. Even without a wall right beside him, he was determined to stop Yusei from leaving one way or another – even if this was the only way to do so; to ram him off in the path of another D-Wheel, or to thrown him down to the ground with nothing to save him.

Rena snapped her neck straight, gasping when the two collided and the window on her monitor shuddered – she could do nothing to help her friend, despite all he had done for her and the others, the path he had paved for her to follow into Neo-Domino and to their stolen D-Wheels. She gripped the clutches tighter and pressed down on the pedal beneath her left foot, pushing the D-Wheel after the trio ahead.

"Yusei!" she cried out.

"I shouldn't be losing to the likes of some Satellite scum anymore" Ushio growled, slamming into the crimson D-Wheel again.

"Yusei" Saiga called, intersecting the fourth attempt and ramming his own D-Wheel into Ushio's. The two were locked as they raced, neither able to force the other one off.

"You… get out of my way!" Ushio snarled, pushing harder against the viridian shield.

"Hurry up!" Saiga snapped, focusing on Yusei rather than Ushio, whose icy eyes were locked onto him.

"Saiga…"

"Finish him – for your friends!" the brunette shouted, pushing against the officer as hard as he could, to hold him off, to protect the embodiment of bonds. Reminding himself that he was still human after what happened to Yuji.

"Saiga…"

"Weave the bonds!"

Yusei twisted his D-Wheel, sliding down the wide passage horizontally and opened his left hand in the direction of his new Synchro Monster. "Go, Turbo Warrior!" The crimson machine rose above the weakened white-skinned man who tossed his rope in feeble retaliation. The soles of Turbo Warrior's feet glowed, shooting out white jets of energy that sent him diving to the opposing monster. "Pierce, Axel Slash!"

The metal tuning fork at the end of the rope bounced off the gleaming claws frailly, leaving the white monster defenceless against the five metal digits at the centre of a blazing aura, lighting each as they drew closer. The man's face opened into horror and helplessness, meeting the collection of glowing fingers and exploding once they pierced his chest, becoming the victim of yet another of the Synchro Warrior monsters. Twisting his head in time to see his monster depart, Ushio cried out, the monitor in front flashing red.

**YUSEI - USHIO  
100 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

Steam poured out of the defeated vehicle, toppling it in the dim corridor no longer brightened by the aura of Speed World. Locked onto him, Saiga fell with Ushio, landing in a clattered mess in the middle of the wide passage. Rena skidded around them, slowly catching up with Yusei who was in the middle of watching the two fall.

"Saiga" she called.

"Go ahead, never mind me!" he yelled to Yusei. Rena kept her eyes on him as she passed, and, perhaps it was imagination, but there a smile on his face.

She accelerated, chasing after Yusei, who was heading towards the brightened end of the building. He rode up the ramp and soared into the dawn sky, pale blues and green lighting the heavens and drowning out the night lights of Neo-Domino. Rena followed seconds later, finding Yusei slowing down for her to catch up. She rode alongside him and followed around the next corner, the machines shrieking as they came to a stop. Steam wavered from the ground, Yusei pressed against the side of his helmet, lifting the visor and looked to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm good" Rena replied with a heavy exhale. "I'm worried about Saiga though; will he be alright back there on his own?"

"I'm sure he will; he's experienced in this stuff" Yusei guessed.

Rena released another tired breath and smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you're okay, I wasn't sure where you went after you left the Detention Centre". Her eyes moved to the lighting sky, captivated in the elegance of a new day. "It's pretty, huh?"

Yusei gave a subtle nod without words. He had been about to speak when a choir of Security sirens began to wail, panicking the duo. Rena's head rotated left and right, throwing the tips of her hair around her chin and shoulders, while Yusei remained calm, pulling the visor back over his eyes.

"We should go; if they catch us, then all this will have been for nothing" he stated.

"But where we will go?" Rena asked.

"There's too many of them right now – we'll have to split up" the dark-haired man replied blandly.

"What?" Rena cried in protest. "But we just got back together, now you want us to run off in different directions with no guarantee we'll see each other any time soon?"

"I trust you'll find somewhere to hide until the heat dies down; then we'll meet at Saiga's place – he should get out of this in one piece" Yusei answered, kicking his D-Wheel engine to life.

Rena frowned; clearly she didn't like the idea of separating from Yusei in the midst of the City ready to discriminate against them both, but he had a point – they couldn't afford to be captured by staying together, there was no telling how much longer than Markers' signals would be jammed by Saiga's devices. Yusei turned off to the right and raced into the streets opposite from where Saiga's abode could be found. Alone, Rena sighed and followed suit, heading in the east and towards another area of Daimon, somewhere she could hopefully be safe.

Alleyways guided her narrowly; she frowned, finding herself in the same predicament as she had been that night – relying on back alleys that could turn in an instant to a dead-end, trapping her and giving Security another point in the game of cat and mouse. A shadow flitted across the walls of the end ahead, where only one path waited, sending a chill creeping down Rena's spine. She turned the D-Wheel to turn and skid around the corner when a yelp forced the brakes. The D-Wheel skidded to a halt and Rena's head kept low, body shuddering after the sudden surprise.

She lifted her head, finding a boy in front of her; cyan hair tied into a ponytail hanging behind his head. A blue shirt decorated with yellow patterns could be seen in between the ends of a white short-sleeved jacket resembling a hoody. Shorts matched the jacket, grey bracelets covered the wrists in front of his head; white trainers marked with azure blue were set apart under shivering legs.

Seeing his tiny shocked body recover, Rena lifted her head and straightened her back; the boy opened his eyes and watched her through tense and bent fingers, losing the fear in his eyes slowly. The sirens of Security didn't die, but they faded into the background to the duo's minds as they gazed at each other, still unsure if other was a threat.

* * *

**-**  
Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: Cool! A D-Wheel! Come on, duel me!_

_Ruka: Rua, you're too impatient._

_Rena: I don't know if it's safe for you kids to be hanging around here._

_Ruka: If Rua's being too much, we'll leave_

_Rua: What? But I want to duel; she's a duellist after all. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "__Battle Across Divide! Locked Deformer Deck__"._

_Rena: I have to make sure he's okay._

**[1] **"_Clustering bonds/stars, weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself/Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"_


	15. Battle Across Divide! Locked Deformer

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__A shorter chapter than normal, but this was asking for an update. I know there are still others that are desperate and they're next on the list. But seeing the others updating their Stardust Accelerator fics and got me wanting to join in. So, I hope you enjoy (by the way, is anyone else having trouble with the document manager and dividers or is it just me?). Please read and review._

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

Rena stared at the boy without blinking, he did the same back. Neither said anything, lost in the moment. The boy's arms dropped either side, hanging limply whilst gazing at the machine in front.

"Are you alright?"

The voice snapped him out the dazed stare and to the rider, whose visor was missing, removing the transparent barrier between her eyes and his, there was something in them that questioned every rumour and stereotype he had heard of certain people; those bearing Markers like the one beneath the girl's left eye. He nodded dimly, mouth hanging open slightly.

The shriek of tyres interrupted the surreal meeting, snapping both necks in the direction of the alley's mouth where two doors slammed shut. A chill slid down Rena's snipe, curving her eyebrows, she looked again to the boy, who remained in place. He blocked her way forward, but she couldn't risk harming him; he had had a good look at her, making it easy to inform the pursuing officers of her appearance and quickly match her against the one they were following. The boy's arm swung around, catching her eye.

"This way" he hissed.

He turned on his heels and sprinted into the shadows. Rena rolled after him, the snail-speed requiring no hum from the engine and permitting the D-Wheel to follow safely. A moment later, the two officers jumped into the straight fork, glaring down each path; where the boy had come and where he had been heading towards – there was no sign of life. The two settled and slackened their shoulders, turning to one another.

"Which way do you reckon they went?" one asked his colleague.

"Who knows?" the other asked with a leisurely shrug. His right hand moved to the boy's direction and pointed into the dimness. "That way leads out near the Tops, there's no way they'd be able to get through there; those Tops guys would snag them in a heartbeat. We should assume the other way, but these back alleys are too narrow for the squad car. You know where that leads?"

The first shook his head silently. "No idea, we'll just have to get in the Wheelers".

A stone skipped across the shaded path leading towards the aforementioned Tops, drawing the hidden eyes of both officers and dragging tazers from their belts, pointing the twins at the source of movement.

"Show yourself!" the second officer barked.

The boy emerged, wearing a subtle smile that vanished when he found himself opposite two armed officers. His golden eyes darted between the two before his lips parted.

"Huh?"

"It's just a kid" the first officer scowled, lowering his weapon.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be out in this kind of place, especially so early in the morning" the second scolded.

"I was just getting some milk for my sister; we ran out and she wanted her cereal" the boy mumbled with an innocent shrug. "There was none at our home in the Tops, so I said I'd go buy some. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not normally" the second officer replied, lifting his empty hand open. "Tell me, did you see a D-Wheel around this area?"

"A D-Wheel?" the boy echoed, tilting his head. "No, though I want to ride one, just like the King!"

The two officers sighed heavy-heartedly; the nearer second peered over his shoulder at his colleague. "Best off using the opposite route then". He turned back to the boy standing apparently clueless before them. "Just be sure to get back home after you've gotten what you need. There're some hooligans running around these parts".

"Okay" the boy chirped, saluting playfully.

The two officers nodded to each other as some part of silent code and retreated down the path they – and Rena – had come down, leaving the child alone. He smirked behind their backs, moving back down the way he had come and guided the rider. Ahead of him, she waited, standing beside a young girl almost identical to him in appearance; her cyan hair tied into pigtails either side of her head with a pink jacket and red long-sleeved shirt over her torso not unlike his. She waited with neither a smile nor a frown; her hands behind her back. The boy stopped before them, smiling and pressing his hands on his hips.

"'Kay, that's them dealt with" he chuckled.

"Thank you" Rena mumbled. "But why are you helping me? I thought people in Neo-Domino hated Satellite; you could have easily sold me out to Security and saved yourselves".

"Not all people in Neo-Domino are mean like that, just like I'm sure not all people in Satellite are thugs" the boy answered with a smile. "You could have tried to run me down, but you focused on me rather than trying to run away. I thought that I could at least return the favour; you don't seem completely bad, after all".

"Rua…" the identical girl moaned warily.

The boy finally identified as Rua set his eyes on the girl and blinked, as though to ask what it was he had said wrongly. The girl looked to Rena with a meek smile.

"Forgive my brother, he's impulsive" she giggled lightly.

"Ruka!" the boy roared.

"You shouldn't be so reckless then" Ruka retorted with a smirk.

Rena's eyes jumped between the two, amused by their childish sibling battle, saying nothing to bring an end so soon. Instead, she watched and listened as the two moved through topics and soon focused back on her.

"She has a point though, Rua" Ruka eventually stated. "We don't know what she's like; she could be dangerous for all we know".

A drop of sweat built on Rena's brow and she smiled, somewhat embarrassed and entertained. The twins caught sight of the look and turned back to each other, puzzled by the childish expression.

"Your sister is right, Rua" she finally interjected. "I _could_ have been dangerous, you guys don't know anything about me and you were putting yourselves in danger".

"But I trust you" Rua protested with an admiring shimmer in his eyes. "You and that D-Wheel go so well together, I know you didn't steal it and Security are looking for other people. After all, they mentioned more than one person – you're on your own".

Rena cast her eyes towards the narrowed sky between the roofs of the buildings either side of her and the twins, slowly blue was taking over and resuming its duty. Her mind was far from the scene or the twins standing and watching her with looks of mild confusion, blinking without words; she was focused on the other party Security was after. Rua wasn't completely right, but it felt as though he was in another way, she was set on Yusei, hoping he was alright and safe.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 15 – Battle Across Divide! Locked Deformer Deck ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rua / Ruka / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

"Hey, so where are you going?" Rua asked suddenly.

Ruka watched her brother from the side lines, her eyes fixed on the smile painted onto his face. Rena, upon realising that Rua was speaking to her, caring about what she planned to do, also fell down to the boy.

"I have someone I have to find" she mumbled.

She moved to the concealed D-Wheel, simply hiding beneath a large sheet found in the alleyway, possibly the wrap for one of those living rough, abandoned in the panic over Security's sirens. The cloth fell, landing delicately against the ground and left ignored, Rena brushed the helmet laid on the seat.

"Hey, wait" Rua cried, charging towards the machine.

Ruka inhaled and sighed heavily, closing her eyes in disappointment. "Here we go again… every time".

"You haven't told us _your_ name" Rua stated, arching his back whilst standing in front of the D-Wheel's forward tyre.

"But I'm a criminal, it wouldn't be wise to tell you kids that, you could be targeted if you're seen with me" Rena murmured anxiously.

"Oh come on" Rua moaned, swaying his arms from side to side. He jumped on the spot, pummelling one hand with another clenched into a fist. "I know; you're a D-Wheeler, you've got to be a good duellist. Duel me and then we'll see what happens".

"Huh?" Rena sounded, lifting an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"What Rua's saying is that he wants you to duel to see if he's strong enough to take you on" Ruka interjected, slowing pacing to her brother's side. She shot a glare at the delirious boy. "Stop bothering her, you heard what she said – there's someone else out there that she's got to find".

"Pipe down" Rua barked. "Besides, a real duellist doesn't run from a challenge".

Rena paused, taking in the boys words as she leaned over the bike, checking if there was anything that could allow her to communicate with Yusei. Her forefinger paused in front of the monitor, unbeknownst to either twin as they watched either other with hardened eyes.

"You're not exactly an expert, Rua. I think she can see that" Ruka protested smugly.

Rua puffed his cheeks and folded his arms, shooting a harsh glare at his sister, who watched him filled with irritation. Rena leaned back, standing straight with her head tilted forward,

"But he's right".

The twins looked to her with identical puzzled faces, time stood still in the mute time that followed. Neither of the kids dared to take their eyes and move them to the other with their face. Rena lifted her head, brushing the hairs of her fringe from her eyes, showing them blazing lively.

"Duellists _don't_ run from a challenge" she spoke firmly. "I'll duel you, Rua".

The boy's eyes shimmered optimistically in an instant, his small fists creeping up his chest. Ruka opened her mouth and exhaled a heavy sigh, not through disappointment or frustration, but merely at the fact that her brother's impatient nature had won once more, to have won another duel against another elder duellist from a random street in the City.

"Come on, I'll show you our home, then you can hide your D-Wheel there for a while" Rua called, swinging his arm over his head.

"Rua, aren't you listening?" Ruka growled.

"She's not bad, Ruka. Not _everyone_ from Satellite can be bad if she stopped instead of running me down" Rua protested with an irritated smile.

"I'd like to think you can convert people that easily, Rua" Rena murmured with a smile. "Not everyone in Satellite is bad, just suffering".

"Suffering?" Rua echoed, turning back to her.

"My friends, for instance, they just live in a subway. The youngest steals, but only what they need to live. The higher-ups in Neo-Domino don't seem to care about people in Satellite, so that when they fight to survive, they're punished" Rena elucidated solemnly. "He has a Marker, but only because he stole what he needed to carry on".

"That's terrible" Ruka whispered tightly. "And to think, in the Tops, we take so much for granted".

"There are people in Satellite that are bad, but there are more people in need than deserving what they get" Rena mumbled on, casting a glance across the two regretful faces. "But don't worry; Yusei will find a way to stop that prejudice".

"Huh?" Rua sounded, tilting his head.

"He's a good friend of mine, the one I was talking about before" Rena answered with a brighter smile. "He's somewhere in this City and we're going to meet up again, I'm sure he'll have a way, he was talking with the others before about uniting the two in the future; that it could be possible and he hoped that we'd get to see it happen".

"He sounds cool" Rua yelped, clenching his fists.

"Rua, have you forgotten they're breaking the law?" Ruka moaned.

"Yeah, but for a good cause" Rua barked. He looked back to Rena, standing on the edge of the battle. "Come on, Let's show you our home".

* * *

**Rua / Ruka / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Tops**

Rua and Ruka were quiet through most of the journey to the towering blocks, bringing Rena to the large gates of diamond-holed wire. The twins looked to the Security official standing in a booth, Rena tilted her head downwards, anxious about the Marker beneath her eye being exposed. Ruka sensed the concern and picked up the helmet seated on the D-Wheel seat, holding it for Rena to take. The older girl clutched the sides of the helmet and pushed it over her head, brushing just enough hairs from the left side of her face over the yellow mark, with it on; she took the moment Rua was spending talking to the uniformed man to stretch her arms following the laborious task of pushing the D-Wheel to the complex. Rua and the man turned to the girls, the younger smiling and pointing at Rena.

"She's a friend from Duel Academy, we invited her over for the day because her D-Wheel broke down" he called.

"I see, most unfortunate" the man muttered obediently. "Ill trust you two then, your sister would never permit you to bring danger into the walls of the Tops grounds".

"We're just here to put her D-Wheel somewhere safe before heading off to find a place that sells tools she can use" Rua chuckled, waving his hand vertically.

The man smirked at the boy's childish behaviour and looked back to the two girls. "Any friend of these two is welcome here".

"Thank you" Rena answered with a smile.

The gates rattled as they folded back, opening a path between the immense walls blocking the majority of the gardens from view. Rua stepped forward first, marching playfully into the land of his home, followed briskly by Ruka and Rena. The gates hummed once more whilst closing behind, Rua smirked and turned to the two once the sounds ceased.

"This is where those who live here come in. There's another path around the back where people can drive" he stated, pointing in the direction of the hidden gateway.

"I see" Rena mumbled, following the boy's finger. "So what do you plan to do? Hide me away until the heat dies down?"

"Nah, we can store your D-Wheel in there and duel in our apartment" Rua replied ecstatically. "Our parents are on a business trip, so they won't be about, that way it's safe to duel without someone barging in on us".

Rena and Ruka looked back to each other, both puzzled by Rua's easy acceptance of a Satellite convict. Regardless, they followed him across the wide concrete driveway and towards the double doors that led into the tower. The twin metal panels hummed as they moved apart, granting them access into the spacious box, large enough to push the D-Wheel into and there still e room for the three. Rua punched the number of their apartment's level; the rooftop figure.

There was an awkward silence and reluctance from Ruka, whose eyes were fixed ahead on the black lips of the doors. Rua tapped his foot with impatience, eager to reach the top of the tower and stash the D-Wheel somewhere safe, at the same time, the quite niggled at him.

It felt like a quarter-hour before the doors hummed and slid apart, unveiling the small hall before the grand apartment. Rua rushed through the wooden frames ahead, small cobalt squares fixed in place by the design and hopped like a hyperactive rabbit.

"In here, come on!" he cried with glee.

Rena leaned forward and grabbed the handgrips of the D-Wheel, pushing it forward slowly. Ruka passed through the doors before her without looking back, mumbling about Rua's noise. Once through the doors, Rena lifted her head, flabbergasted at the apartment the twins lived in; a large spacious living room greeted the three, with a simple purple sofa in the middle accompanied by an armchair and coffee table. To the edge of the room, a straight staircase with two halves – the first taking the climber in the direction of the door, and the other back deeper into the home – with glass and iron walls. Paintings hung on the walls, usually close to tall and lush plants. On the other end of the dwelling, the curved wall was little more than French doors and windows stretching almost to the ceiling; on the outside, a sparkling pool and tropical garden.

"This is… the Tops?" the older exhaled faintly.

"Yeah, this is where we live" Rua proclaimed proudly.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Rena asked, looking down at the boy. "I mean, you said your parents are away, but what if they come back? Or if someone working here comes up?"

"That won't happen; people only come when they have to clean up this place or we call for them" Rua stated with a grin. "Look, let's just take her down to near the Daimon Area; then we'll prove to you she's good".

"I don't have a choice" Ruka sighed. "It's nothing against her or Satellite people that aren't bad, but I can't trust you with someone we don't know. I'll have to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble".

"You're so moody, Ruka" Rua growled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Rua!" the sister barked.

* * *

**Rua / Ruka / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

Rua had led the two girls back near where they had met. A cold breeze blew past, the only sign that where they stood had any kind of life; everyone was missing, either at a duel or in a bar, perhaps committing their next crime or just sleeping off a hangover. Rena watched the young boy anxiously, still unconvinced that it was safe for the children to be wandering around such a place on their own, regardless of their ability to look after themselves at such an age. On Rua's arm was an oversized blue and white Duel Disk that slipped and twisted on his wrist, designed for someone far older and bigger than him. Regardless, Rua leapt forward, clenching his fists, the sudden jump making the girls behind him pause hastily.

"It's around here somewhere" the boy whispered eagerly.

"Rua, what on Earth are you looking for?" Ruka asked irately.

"That underground duelling arena, we can duel there and have an audience at the same time" Rua answered with a smirk.

"You're hopeless" Ruka sighed, placing her hand over the right side of her face. "How are we related?"

A moment on and Rua stopped again, huffing and pressing his hands against his hips, Ruka frowned, uninterested in the next complaint of her brother or another reiteration of his promise that they would find the site.

"Alright, maybe they're closed today" he growled. "Hey, Rena, let's just duel here".

"On an open street?" Rena questioned, tilting her head.

"Yeah, they do it all the time here. There's a popular duelling ground not far from here, people gather there most nights to watch each other play" Rua answered.

"Well, uh…" Rena sounded, dropping her head. "I guess; if it means getting you home quicker".

"You're as bad as Ruka" the boy scowled. "Stop worrying and let's just have some fun already".

Rena smiled at his enthusiasm. It was refreshing to have a new pace, reminiscent of that in Satellite when days could be leisurely spent with friends while waiting on the Pipeline to open up again. After the Detention Centre episode and the trouble with getting her D-Wheel and deck back, it was nice to simply have some time to take in the sights and have a moment to think. Rua was certainly carefree, having never had to worry about any of life's problems; he was completely innocent, much like a well-off version of Rally.

"Alright then" she sighed happily and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll wait on the edge" Ruka commented. "But I'm warning you, Rua has a tendency to be really annoying when he duels".

"Ruka!"

The girl rushed off to the edge of the improvised duel field at the sound of her brother's voice. The two duellists faced each other with the spectator standing where the division would have been set, eyes jumping from the two as they activated their Duel Disks and slid their decks inside. Rua smirked confidently, Rena's smile more to do with the fact that she could do for fun without something hanging on the outcome of the match.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**RUA - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – RUA**

"I'll go first, draw!" the boy called, pulling the top card of his deck out and adding it to his hand. The Duel Disk wiggled on his tiny arm, but stayed in place. He picked up another and threw it down. "I summon Deformer Mobaphon **[ATK 100]**"

On the field, an enlarged yellow mobile phone spun into action, clicking to life with several stages in its transformation, opening up with arms and legs. Keys of 1 through to 6 covered its chest and a head rose from between the shoulders, equipped with antennas. The creature struck a willing pose, uttering a sound similar to that of a young child.

"I activate Mobaphon's ability" Rua called, pointing to the gadget. "It'll randomly select a number on its chest and then I can draw that number of cards. If there's another Deformer in them, I can summon it. _Dialling On!_"

"There he goes with those silly sayings" Ruka sighed.

Rua shot a glare at his sister. The keys flashed to life, the light jumping between the small selection; landing seconds after beginning on the 2 key. Rua smirked and drew the couple from his deck, grinning when he looked over what it was he had received.

"I summon Deformer Magnen-U **[ATK 800]**" he exclaimed, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk.

A blue magnet appeared on the field, bathed in blue and clicking as its ally had, becoming a simple warrior-shaped being. It hung on the opposite side of Rua without a face.

"I'll set a face-down card as well" Rua added. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – RENA**

"My turn, draw" Rena called. "I summon Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]**".

The first card of her long-lost deck was the purple-skinned black-winged woman in navy blue and dark armour. She stretched her limbs after so long of not being played. Ruka smiled at the sight of fairy-like creature, Rua was merely impressed and ready.

"Dark Valkyria, attack Mobaphon" Rena called, throwing her arm forward.

The black hands of the monster rose, bringing together energy to form a small orb of white-blue light. She launched it at the yellow active Deformer, but Rua's smile didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Reverse card open" he shouted in response. "Deform – this changes Mobaphon into defence mode and stops your attack".

The gadget quickly clicked back into a simple mobile phone, closed and protected, dyed blue **[DEF 100]**, the orb bounced off of it, doing no damage and unable to remove it from the field.

"Shame, I was hoping to get in early" Rena sighed with a faint smile. "I guess it'll have to wait though, turn end".

**THIRD TURN – RUA**

"My turn" Rua shouted. "I play Deformer Field".

Around the three, the street began to change; from an alleyway to a wooden table beneath their feet and enlarged walls where bricks and air were. Rena watched the transformation, having not seen a field change other than through Speed World's activation, this was new to her, but the others seemed unfazed, they were experienced in this.

"Now I switch Mobaphon into attack mode" the boy added, twisting the card. The phone warrior resumed its offensive form **[ATK 100]**. "And because a monster changed its battle position, Deformer Field gains a Morph Counter, increasing the attack of my Deformers by 300. But I'll also switch Magnen-U into defence mode **[DEF 800]** to add another one. And I'll summon another".

Magnen-U shifted quickly into a 'U' shaped magnet and floated completely engulfed in the defensive blue that made no difference to the majority of its body. Mobaphon began to glow, signalling its offensive boost **[ATK 700]**. A duplicate of the magnet monster appeared, tilting on its side and connecting with the other through golden bolts of lightning.

"Now because I have two Magnen-Us and their ability doesn't let you attack anything else, battle against my field is locked. So I'll activate Mobaphon's effect again" Rua called, swinging his arm around and then pointing at the Deformer. "_Dialling On!_" The keys on its chest flashed rapidly, landing on the 3, Rua cried out with glee and drew the three cards from the deck. He picked one up and threw it onto his Duel Disk, placing the rest back into his shuffling deck. The force of his slap tilted his body when the Duel Disk weighed his left side down and it took a few seconds to recover. "I summon Deformer Chakkan! **[ATK 1200]**"

An orange block appeared on the field, opening itself shape to show off its pale arms and legs, a head rising from the larger rectangle body and wearing the smaller on top. A '2GB' on the side confirmed it to be a memory stick-based Deformer.

"He's doing so much in one turn" Ruka murmured from the side-lines to herself. Rena glanced at the Duel Disk that had been causing the boy grief, eyes set on the yellow gem pressed into the centre.

"I activate Gadget Box" he called, holding up the Magic card. "This gives me a Gadget Token **[ATK 0]**".

A small six-armed machine appeared with an orange belly. Rena lifted her head slightly at the sight of the creature, her eyes vaguely wider than normal as she analysed the opponent's lines.

"He's filled up the field now" she commented.

"Looks like his strategy is pretty much ready to go" Ruka added discreetly.

"Chakkan's monster effect – I can release a monster on the field to deal 600 points of damage" Rua called. "I release Gadget Token". The token dissolved into golden particles that poured into Chakkan's head cannon. "Chakkan Fire!"

A stream of flames erupted and spread across the field, avoiding Dark Valkyria, who closed her right wing to protect her body, and hit Rena. The girl lifted her Duel Disk to shield herself from the holographic blaze, blind to the other side of the orange.

**RUA - RENA  
4000 - LP - 3400**

"This is awesome!" Rua cried out, jumping wildly again. "My combo's working out perfectly and I haven't lost any lifepoints yet!"

His celebration was cut short when the Duel Disk slipped around and hung upside-down, weighing him down and almost dragging him down to the fall. Ruka sighed and brought her hand to her face, embarrassed by her brother's fault. Rua sounded anxiously as he pushed it back around, relieved that his cards were still in place, he looked back to the field.

"Because of Deformer Field, Chakkan also has 600 points more than normal, meaning it has the same as Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]**" he declared. "So I won't attack. Turn end".

**FOURTH TURN – RENA**

"My turn" Rena called.

She drew from her deck, but frowned underneath the playful smile set up for Rua. She slipped the card into her Duel Disk, without much else she could do effectively with the opposite field as it was; she looked to the boy behind the army of Deformers set up.

"Turn end".

"That's all?" Rua whined, tilting his head.

"Rua, just get on with it" Ruka groaned.

"Keep quiet, you're not duelling, so you should just be watching!" Rua snapped at her. "Okay, draw!"

**FIFTH TURN - RUA**

"I summon Deformer Radicsen **[ATK 1200]**" the boy called. "And it's attack power is upped because of Deformer Field".

A large red and white radio appeared, transforming quickly into another warrior with square blocks over its arms and legs with twin blades on its shoulders. The head was identical to Mobaphon's with the exception of the shade and its wider shape **[ATK 1800]**.

"Radicsen can attack twice in one turn, so I can get rid of your Dark Valkyria and attack again afterwards" the boy called with a confident smirk.

"It's not going to work like that" Ruka mumbled.

"Radicsen, attack Dark Valkyria!" Rua yelled, ignoring his sister's warning.

The radio-based warrior leapt across the field and slammed into Dark Valkyria. The fairy creature gave a shriek and exploded, taking Radicsen with it. Rua's mouth fell open and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"What?" he cried out.

"You forgot that Radicsen would be destroyed if they had the same attack, didn't you?" Ruka stated with a low voice.

Rua whined and began to hit the sides of his head, complaining of his failure to remember a basic element of Duel Monsters. Rena's eyes softened at the sight, feeling somewhat guilty in upsetting the boy for having done nothing to stop him. She lifted her head, keeping her eyes set on him as he held the sides of his head, clutching his hair.

"It's alright" she called. The boy opened his eyes and looked up; his eyes still watery. Ruka also moved her focus to the other side of the field. "Everyone makes mistakes, just pick yourself up and go on, Rua. Trust that you can come back from this, you've still got a lot of firepower to play with".

Rua took a moment to come back from his doubtful spell, but smiled and nodded, leaving his eyes damp. The building tears would shrink back downwards once he came out victorious because of the advice of his opponent.

"Chakkan, Mobaphon, direct attack!"

The former opened its helm and fired flames from the silver cannon; the latter soared through the blaze and struck Rena's Duel Disk. The girl groaned, but accepted the moves and looked back at the restored boy with a smile – he was beginning to glow again, troubled no longer.

**RUA - RENA  
4000 - LP - 900**

"Now I activate Gadget Box, gaining a Gadget Token" Rua shouted. "And I'll release it for Chakkan's effect!"

A third stream of flames erupted from the cannon, slamming into Rena's defensive Duel Disk. Rua's smile grew as the difference between their lifepoints increased.

"It looks like he could win this next turn" Ruka mumbled.

**RUA - RENA  
4000 - LP - 300**

"That's all I'll do this turn" Rua stated. "Let's see what you can do now". Rena smiled and drew from her deck.

**SIXTH TURN – RENA**

"Trap card open – Call of the Haunted" she began. "This will revive Dark Valkyria".

The purple-skinned winged girl appeared on the field, unnerving Rua, who watched with a wavering smile. He held onto his Duel Disk with his free right hand, anxious if he should need to raise it as a shield.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Deformer Field" Rena called, holding up the card.

The new environment around them faded to nothing, the card popping out of Rua's Field slot and moved into the Graveyard. The boy frowned uneasily, exposed to the streets. A glow lit the edges of his Deformers, reducing their attack points to their original values.

"Double Summon" Rena added, throwing the card into an empty slot. "This lets me summon two monsters this turn. So I'll summon Twin-Barrel Dragon **[ATK 1700]** and Spear Dragon **[ATK 1900]**"

A teal mechanical lizard with two legs stood on Rena's right, pieces fixed together with enlarged orange screws. A pale tail curved out of its rear; the main feature of it were the two cannons in the place of jaws, pulsing with green energy. The other was the same cobalt and beige winged dinosaur that had not long been part of her deck. She looked at it and smiled, reminded of the blonde that had given it to her before she could place it as a part of her deck.

'_Gohachiro'_ she thought, gazing at the beast just to see his face. _'Whatever you're doing, I hope you're enjoying freedom. I'll take care of this card that you trusted me with'_.

Ruka watched the distraction with interest; it was rare that she would encounter people, more so those that took a moment to gaze at their cards in the middle of a duel. Rena was back in the duel within seconds of Ruka asking herself what she was up to.

"Twin-Barrel Dragon's monster effect – by flipping two coins and getting two heads, a monster on your field is destroyed" the older girl stated.

"A gamble of luck?" Ruka summarised.

"Ruka, did we bring any coins with us?" Rua asked.

Rena smiled at the boy's innocence and snatched the silver coin that appeared in mid air. Rua calmed down externally, but watched with a thumping heart; it wasn't impossible to get two heads and there was still so much to learn about the Satellite girl. She launched the coin into the air, flipping it several times before it fell into her hand and she slapped it onto the other one holding her cards. Rua and Ruka waited with thumping throats before Rena removed her hand and unveiled a head.

"Ah, it's a head. That means she's halfway there" Rua cried out.

"Here goes nothing, then" Rena stated, throwing the coin into the air once more.

The moment was the longest in the duel between the rise, fall and burying of the silver coin under Rena's empty right hand. She gazed at it, her heart beating as fast as the twins'. She pulled her hand back gradually, closing her eyes and hoping for the best. The coin glinted once the sunlight hit it; a second head. Rua cried out at the result, unable to believe that the tactic had paid off.

"Twin-Barrel Dragon, destroy one of the Magnen-Us" Rena called, pointing at the twin magnets.

The two green glowing circles erupted into a stream of light, piercing the two arms of the left magnet with acid-like plasma. The magnet survived seconds after the initial blast and then exploded, leaving a gaping hole in Rua's field. The boy watched anxiously at the army built opposite that matched his in number of creatures. Rena threw her right hand forward, towards his vulnerable forces.

"Spear Dragon, attack Magnen-U!" she hollered.

The dragon shrieked and flapped its wings, launching itself across the field and to the automatic target. Its beak slammed into the metal body, piercing through the casing and body eventually. Sparks flashed and bolts jumped across the simple body, Spear Dragon hastily flapped its wings to rise before the explosion tore through the victim. There wasn't time to waste though.

**RUA - RENA  
2900 - LP - 300**

"Twin-Barrel Dragon, attack Chakkan!"

The green circles that had destroyed the first Magnen-U began to glow again, unleashing an identical blast that burned through the orange memory stick. Small fragments fell and malfunctions froze it, torn apart by the resulting detonation. Rua cried out, holding his right arm up to shield his eyes from the light and flames.

**RUA - RENA  
2400 - LP - 300**

"It's not over" Rena called. "Dark Valkyria, attack Mobaphon".

The fairy raised her hands, creating an orb of lilac power between them; she lifted her crimson eyes to the sole remaining barrier between her and Rua's lifepoints. Before the edges of the crackling energy could touch her hands, she launched it forward, tossing it into Mobaphon's chest and crushing the chest plate keys, crushing the monster.

**RUA - RENA  
700 - LP - 300**

Rena relaxed her arms and let them hang limply either side of her torso, not smiling, but not glaring at the boy. Her eyes were soft; there was nothing to be serious over, nothing to feel a necessity to win over. She liked this boy and his cards, their duel was for. Spear Dragon crouched, the pale skin across its body shifting to match the back of its body; the cost of its Piercing Damage ability **[DEF 0]**.

"I haven't another monster to attack" she stated. "I'll end my turn there".

**SEVENTH TURN – RUA**

"Alright, now I have to make a comeback" Rua mumbled. "It's my turn". He drew from his deck, holding the card at the end of his arm and then twisting his wrist to find what he had drawn. Upon identifying it, his eyes lit up. "I summon Deformer Radion **[DEF 900]** in defence mode".

A miniature radio slipped through the blue vortex and onto the field, bathed in blue to mark its defensive stand and staying in its everyday life form.

Ruka blinked whilst watching the Deformer arrive on the field, twisting her head away marginally so the stripped field was in the corner of her eye. "He's not thinking about what more could come, something stronger could easily be summoned from Rena's deck".

"While Radion's on the field, all Deformers get 1000 defence points, meaning that he'll be strong enough to stand up to even your Spear Dragon" Rua stated, smirking.

A faint glow shone around the edges of the inanimate radio, powering it enough to shield Rua's lifepoints effectively **[DEF 1900]**.

"I could use it to take out Spear Dragon, but then the others would pounce on it and destroy it, leaving me wide open" he added. "I'm not taking that kind of risk, I end my turn".

**EIGHTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn" Rena bellowed, tearing the top card of her deck and holding it at arm's length. She stole a glance at it and smiled. "I'm sorry, Rua".

"Eh?" the boy timidly sounded, leaning backwards slightly, anxiety painted into every feature of his face. "Wh- what did you draw?"

"The Magic card Rush Recklessly" Rena answered, throwing the card into her Duel Disk. "This increases a monster's attack power by 700 points".

"What? No way" Rua cried.

"That card will boost Spear Dragon's attack power enough to take out the rest of Rua's lifepoints" Ruka mumbled.

"Ah, just enough too" Rua whined in her direction.

"I switch Spear Dragon into attack mode and equip it with Rush Recklessly **[ATK 2600]**" Rena called. "Spear Dragon, attack Deformer Radion!"

The dragon shrieked and dove forward, spinning widely like a drill as it headed for the final defence Rua had. It tore into the machine and through, tearing it apart with ease and vanished in the explosion. Rua cried out, showered with golden pixels while Spear Dragon soared over his head, he held his arm over his head.

**RUA - RENA  
0 - LP - 300**

**DUEL END**

Ruka turned to look at her brother solely; tears were building his eyes, recycled from those left over during his episode of hopelessness. She crossed the invisible arena and to him to hear him hiccupping and struggling to keep his disappointment bottled.

"Come on, Rua, don't cry just because you lost" she mumbled.

"I'm not crying" Rua protested sorrowfully, his throat tight.

"It's alright, Rua" Rena spoke, crossing the field with her monsters gone. "You're a great duellist; you could easily make it though a tournament, I'm sure. I believe that you could make it, if you were entered into a tournament, I'd root for you without a doubt".

"Really?" Rua asked, half-gasping. Still though, his face was filled with disappointment. "You see, I'm entering in this tournament that's coming up in a few days".

"Huh? What's that?" Rena asked.

"The Fortune Cup" Ruka answered. "I was invited".

"Be quiet, Ruka" Rua snapped at her. He looked back to Rena. "Ruka was the one they invited, but she doesn't feel up for duelling in front of so many people, so I'm going to do it in her place. That way, we can both be where we want".

"I'll be sure to cheer for you then, both of you" Rena answered with a smile.

"But you'll be there to do that, right?" Rua asked. "You really think I can duel with the best in the City?"

"Of course you can. But I can't promise, but I'll do my best" Rena replied with an uneasy face. "I doubt Security would let me near the Duel Stadium with this Marker, but I'll be as close as I can get".

"Maybe we could meet back at home after the tournament" Ruka suggested with her hands behind her back, smiling up at Rena.

"You're not going to complain that that could get us into trouble?" Rua asked, looking at his sister as though she was someone else wearing their face.

"Nah, I think we can trust Rena" Ruka answered with a playful look on her face.

Rua smiled up at the older girl. Finally, a bond had been forged between the two females; his bitter defeat was already forgotten. He looked between Rena and Ruka, finding himself feeling much better despite losing. If anything, he almost felt better for losing. After all, he had gotten a new friend out of it all.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: Come on, Rena; let's find the Black Rose Witch!_

_Ruka: Rua, don't drag her into your crazy business…_

_Rena: What's this Black Rose Witch?_

_Rua: She makes real monsters out of her cards; people say she's really strong and I wanna take her on to see what happens!_

_Rena: It sounds pretty dangerous, are you sure this is okay? Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "__Fury of the Black Rose Witch! Strength of Demonic Powers__". Wh- What's going on?_


	16. Fury of the Black Rose Witch!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **It's a surprise to think that it's been so many months since this was updated; this chapter had been written in October and then lost when my laptop was struck down and its memory wiped before I had a backup copy. Then I lost heart and my studies became much more demanding. But now that's over and my exams have passed, I'll have more time to work on this and the others that had been left for so long, including a couple of fics that have been listed for some time that will finally be uploaded. Thank you for being patient and the reviews so far, I hope this makes up for the lengthy wait__. Please read and review._

* * *

**Rua / Ruka / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

Rua charged ahead of the girls following side-by-side, the pale hand of the child gripping that of the older. A faint combination of irritation and concern hung over her face, golden fixed onto the twin skipping jovially ahead. He had no fear of the unknown ahead; of the district where apparent duellists with Markers wandered the streets freely, released from the Detention Centre having served their time for a variety of crimes. Security rarely moved its forces to the region, there was no guarantee they would be safe.

It became apparent to the young one that her heart was thudding against her chest abnormally quick and laid her free hand over it, taking a deep breath in and out, beginning to calm herself before her creased face drew attention. She needn't fear; Rena's eyes were firmly on the boy ahead, determined not to lose him and keep her promise to the weaker twin that she would protect them. They were innocents from the highest point in the city, protected from street life, from the real world lurking underneath the surface of their hometown. There was no telling what was ahead.

Rua stopped his joyful march, turning to the others with a great smile, proud to be venturing deep into new territory. Ruka, however, had a right to be worried; the further into the district they travelled; the less ideal it looked for the young twins. Rua, oblivious to it all, skipped on unfazed by the growing truth. Rena frowned, unsure if it was alright to take the twins to somewhere so far from their home, somewhere resembling Satellite; after all, they didn't trust people from the less fortunate side of the divide. The shivering from the small hand rocked Rena's larger, drawing her eyes to the timid girl's face gazing bleakly ahead.

Rena pushed herself to a halt, preventing an advance from Ruka; she turned back, finding the uneasy face of the Satellite girl, that which matched the worry swirling inside of her.

"It's alright" Rena muttered, allowing the girl to relax. The taller half dropped down onto her knees, laying hands onto the small shoulders of his companion. "If it looks like anything will happen, I'll take you both back immediately. I promise you that nothing will happen to the pair of you".

Ruka looked taken back, her eyes slightly wider than normal, watching the face boring into hers for any sign of deceit - there was nothing. She nodded, faintly smiling for a second; a sign of approval, acceptance. Rena smiled, content with Ruka's quiet response of agreement and stood again, holding out her hand for the girl to take. Timidly, she reached for it, laying her palm onto that of the larger hand, feeling more secure once the fingers wrapped themselves over the edges and joined in the centre of her knuckles.

Together, they moved forward again, treading cautiously into the unknown, the unpredictable.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 16 – Fury of the Black Rose Witch! Strength of Demonic Powers ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rua / Ruka / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

The sun was high over the City by the time the trio arrived at the large grounds where it seemed duellists with Markers gathered in order to duel without prejudice. Against their own kind. The fractured ground marked out a rough duel field with white paint, those used in street duels from long ago, before the heart of duelling in the City became the Stadium towering over the coast. Roars and cheers came from each side of the combatant the crowd supported, many with their backs to the arriving party, cut out of the action. Ruka stayed by Rena's side, clutching her hand tightly with two. Rua smirked and held his hips, eyes glimmering with excitement; this was the kind of place that the Black Rose Witch would show up at, no doubt; to punish those who deserved it or just to display her powers and show herself as a worthy opponent in the face of anyone. He would add diversity to the crowd waiting for her arrival, compare high-class Neo-Domino blood to that of mysterious origins.

He turned around to the girls, waving the arm carrying the large and incompatible Duel Disk, wiggling as though trying to escape his eccentric spirit and find somewhere safe to hide.

"I'm going to check out if anyone's heard of her getting here yet, maybe she's watching the duel that's going on" he called.

"Rua, maybe we should just wait" Rena murmured uncomfortably. "After all, you don't want to disturb everyone".

"I'll just be a sec" Rua replied, ignoring the concerned tone in the older girl's voice and charged ahead.

Rena's hand dropped and a heavy sigh ejected, she had to admit defeat for now; the only way to win was to stop him running ahead. With his energy, that was never going to happen before he reached the backs of the Satellite and Neo-Domino rejects. Instead, she focused on Ruka, who gazed up at her with a soft face of neutrality.

Rua marched ahead, tensing the small muscles underneath the skin of his arms, bent at almost perfect right angles. Like a rigid toy, he hiked towards the crowd of backs. Rena and Ruka stayed in place, watching the young boy stop behind a man wearing a grey jacket and tap his back. The man glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the boy with irritation at being disturbed as the duel in the centre of the gathering reached its climax.

"Do you know if the Black Rose Witch has shown up yet?" Rua asked.

"Black Rose Witch?" the man scoffed. "Go bother someone else with your fairytales".

"Hey!" Rua snapped. "I'm not some deluded moron".

Rena frowned, recognising from Rua's rigid arms lifted up that he hadn't gotten the answer from the man. She fell to her knee beside Ruka and smiled to the girl, her descent drawing the golden eyes of the child.

"I'll be right back, I promise" Rena whispered. "Stay here and nothing will happen, okay?"

"Yeah" Ruka mumbled, nodding her head. "Just make sure Rua doesn't cause trouble".

"Sure thing" Rena replied with a smile.

The Satellite girl picked herself up, striding down the unmarked path Rua used, the soles of her trainers clapping against the cracked concrete ground. Rua's arms had dropped by his side before she reached him, she laid a hand onto his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. A look of assurance. Quickly, she shrugged it off and hardened her features. Rua took a step back, permitting Rena to lift her left arm with the grey Duel Disk strapped to it and prod the man's back with a finger.

"Look, I already told you, you little-" he growled, twisting his head around to face the pair, expecting to see Rua alone. He stopped only when he realised someone else had approached him.

"Where is the Black Rose Witch?" Rena asked in a cold tone, glaring sternly at the man.

"I told your little friend, she ain't showing up" the man scowled. "She's a myth".

"No. She's not" Rena retorted bitterly. "I have seen her. I have suffered by her. I'll ask you once more - where is she?"

The man raised an eyebrow, focusing in on Rena's eyes, expecting to see some waver that would indicate she was lying to him, something that he could fault her on. Searching, he found nothing but raw determination to hunt down the fabled woman donning a disguise. The Marker underneath her left eye suggested she was more trustworthy than the naïve boy - she was one of them.

"I heard a rumour" he growled, rolling his eyes. "That she'll be showing up at some underground arena nearby. Thing is, most don't believe her, so good luck with your witch hunt".

He turned away, shutting them out. Cheers roared from the crowd, a decisive play had been made and he had missed out by seconds. Rena turned her back on him, not prepared to listen to a lecture on how they had managed to cost him the duel's climax and pressed her hand against Rua's back, leading him away. Ruka's face brightened with the swift return of the two, rooted to the spot in wait for the pair to stand either side of her.

They came to a halt in front of her, the three shadows blending into one another behind the small girl. Rua turned his head from his twin, looking up at Rena, who had returned to her default air, shrugging off the act to look much more stoic in front of the criminals hiding in the shadows of Neo-Domino.

"Hey, Rena" he began. "Is what you said true? Have you really seen the Black Rose Witch?"

Rena hesitated; the past was still shrouded in mystery, glimpses of a room and a small number of possessions in a backpack were all she could go by.

"No, I don't believe so" she mumbled. "It was just a bluff so he wouldn't keep denying it".

"I see" Rua murmured. His face brightened and clenched fists rose. "Alright then, let's go find her in this underground arena".

Ruka frowned uneasily, a face blind to her brother. Rena sidestepped closer to Ruka, laying a hand onto her head, which drew her golden eyes.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen" she whispered. "Once we get there, we can get you home quicker".

Ruka nodded, smiling sincerely afterwards; almost as though she were dependent on the presence of the older girl. Rena opened the hand Ruka had been holding previously, allowing the young one to retake it, connecting them like a guide through the foreign district. Seeing the two reconnect, Rua lifted his fists above his head, smiling brightly, and ready to take on the chances that the Black Rose Witch was simply an urban legend.

"Alright, let's do this!" he called.

Rena smiled and turned her back on the people with Markers across their faces, cheering over the next decisive play of the duel hiding behind them. Rua skipped ahead of her, marching jovially back in the direction they had come from, taking the first turn that separated from their original route.

Navigating purely on instinct and luck, Rua and Rena trod through the maze of alleyways between neglected or vandalised buildings. Ruka stayed close to Rena, clutching her hand firmly with her tiny replicas, watching each painted scrawl anxiously; she had no idea what the Daimon Area was truly like, the images weren't offering any helpful implications.

After ten minutes of walking, Rua turned a corner, only to then jump back, crashing into Rena, who flinched at the sudden attack. She cast her eyes down at the boy, who signalled that they should keep quiet rather than his sister explode into an argument over his reckless actions. The three peered around the red brick corner, finding a man standing outside what resembled a warehouse, searching each end of the street suspiciously before cautiously entering. Once the coast was clear, Rua jumped back into the adjacent backstreet, his arms and legs rigid from excitement.

"He looked on edge, maybe he's gone to watch the Black Rose Witch" he cried enthusiastically.

Rena moved her eyes from the boy to the mysterious building; there was no doubting that, even by Daimon regulars, his behaviour seemed suspicious. At the same time, she was torn between aiding Rua in his goal of finding the legendary woman and Ruka's desire to get home before they found themselves in danger. The empty hand clenched into a fist; they would risk it.

"Alright" she murmured. "But if that isn't the place, we should head back. It's starting to get late".

Rua frowned and cast his eyes to the pink sky; the sun was already sinking towards the horizon hidden behind the buildings around them. There was no way of telling how much longer they would be granted light by the gleaming star. He quickly looked to Rena and nodded with a smile, already preparing to head back with the decision made and the likelihood that he would manage to achieve his dream of finding the masked lady shrinking rapidly. Without unmasking his disappointment, he trod forward, leading the girls towards the greyed building, wooden planks decorating the door with a tall 'X', like a warning for them to return. Ruka pushed herself against Rena's hip at the sight of the design. Rena glanced down at her and then back to the door, lifting her right arm to push it open, unveiling nothing but blackness. Rua crept closer, moving the door further inwards, the panel creaking as it rotated further; there was nothing inside, the man had vanished. Rena and Ruka followed the boy inside, examining the emptied entrance with disappointment. Ruka checked over her shoulder, uncovering the hidden passageway tucked behind the open door.

"There" she said, pointing to the hiding place.

The other two locked onto the door, Rua retracing his steps around the girls and pushing it inwards, the door creaked as it retreated into the mysterious chamber on the other side. Rua stepped through it first, discovering that the small platform they stood on was the only ground level with their current position, a staircase in front of them led to a lower level of the building, sinking beneath the concrete walkways they had come in from. Ruka hovered behind Rena, anxious about the descent, Rua, however, seemed intrigued. He turned to the girls, beaming adventurously.

"This is great" he chirped. "It's some kind of secret base, maybe the Black Rose Witch meets with her friends here".

"You mean there could be more than one?" Rena asked, lifting her eyebrows.

Rua grinned and jumped down the first steps, bouncing down the rest of the staircase. When he reached the bottom, he slid to a wall standing a short distance further than the bottom step, peering around the corner at the scene hiding on the other side. Rena and Ruka followed, the soles of their trainers clipping the ground a second before a roar pierced the air and shocked the terrified trio into immobility. Ruka swung around, burying her face into Rena's torso, eyes squeezed shut in absolute terror, Rena watched her, guilt spiralling inside of her and dropped her hands onto the girl's shoulders sensitively.

"I'll protect you, Ruka" she whispered. "I promise".

Rua peered around the corner, watching as enlarged rose petal surfing through the air and onto the grey concrete floor. Beyond the fallen duellist who would have been blocking Rua's view of the opponent, a figure shrouded in a black cloak, a porcelain mask of white over the face, red markings underneath the eyes and a blue oval pressed into the forehead. Long magenta hangs hung out of the hood, far too long to be those of a man - the victorious duellist was a woman.

Two men rushed over to the fallen duellist, one being the blue-haired man the trio had followed. The seized the arms of the shaken man and dragged from the duelling field marked out with white paint, moving him towards the three rounded tables beside a bar. Excited and anxious chatter buzzed around the three tables where half a dozen duellists waited, empty glasses and cans strewn across the area.

Rena moved forward, towering over Rua and watching the same scene ahead, keeping Ruka from witnessing the devastation left by the previous duel and the state of the victim. Rua's eyes were fixed onto the woman standing like a statue, unmoving and unfazed by the last match, the petals around her dissolved into nothing.

"It's her" he gasped. "The Black Rose Witch!"

The boy grinned, awestruck by the fact that they had managed to find the woman he had been searching for, completely forgetting that she had seemingly destroyed a man in the duel a moment before. The woman twisted her neck, setting her eyes on the two heads poking around the wall, a chill ran down Rena's spine as the blank eyes locked onto them.

"She's seen us" she whispered.

"That gives me an excuse to duel her" Rua called.

"No" Rena asserted sternly, drawing the boy's eyes. "That last guy came out in a state, judging by the fuss over there. I can't let that happen to you".

"But-"

Rena stepped ahead, rounding the corner, with Ruka in tow, clutching her with both white hands, arms trembling. Rua followed briskly, arriving beside Rena as she stood at the edge of the duelling field, eyes set on the legendary woman opposite. The men clustered around their shaken friend watched quietly, some murmuring about a catfight about to take place, others calling the girl bearing a Marker suicidal for standing against the Black Rose, one focused on the children and wondered why they had come to the arena with their companion.

The woman in black removed the cards in her Graveyard and returned them, with those in her hand, to the deck slot, the pink Duel Disk shuffling the deck fresh for another duel. Rena watched her painted face sternly, then let out a sharp gasp, clutching her right arm. Ruka pulled her hands back when Rena's left arm slipped out of her grip, pressing them against her jaw timidly.

"Rena" she cried. "Wh- what's wrong?"

Rena clenched her jaws, squinting while trying to keep her view locked onto the mysterious woman opposite. The muscles in her arm were screaming, burning, like someone had pinned her down and were drawing across the narrow limb with a red-hot rod. A glow began to emit from the arm, lighting Ruka's pale face and amazing Rua, who watched with an expression of surprise and awe rather than fear when the glow emerged. Sweat slid down Rena's forehead as she registered the brightness, eyes falling to her arm where a strange pattern looked as though it really had been burned into her arm. The symbol resembled a straightened elfin ear; three stiff spikes stood up from the longer edge.

"What… what is this?" Rena yelped in terror.

The Black Rose Witch cocked her head back, appearing to have gasped at the shining mark that stunned the three around it. The reaction caught Ruka's eye, who watched her retreat a step in the corner of her vision.

"You too?" the woman hissed. "You have that wretched mark?"

Rena lifted her head, setting her eyes on the woman; she seemed to understand what was happening and the origin of the peculiar symbol. At least, she did more than Rena or either twin.

"What are you saying/?" the redhead asked the shady woman.

"That mark shouldn't exist" she hissed in response. "It causes nothing but terrible things. I won't let you destroy my life; I'll purge this place of both that mark and of you!"

Rena widened her eyes, stunned by the outburst of the previously stern and icy woman; a contrasting air about her compared to the moments beforehand. The redhead withdrew her eyes, setting them on the twins, jumping back and forth between them, one either side.

"Rua, Ruka, I want you to step back" she commanded. "I don't want you two getting into any trouble during the duel".

"You can't seriously be planning to duel her" Ruka cried.

"Something here isn't right and she seems to understand what it is" Rena replied. "The only way I can think of to get that information is to duel her".

"But Rena… you heard what Rua said before" Ruka whimpered. "It's dangerous".

"Which is exactly why you're both staying back" Rena said, raising her Duel Disk in front of her chest. "I swore that I wouldn't let anything happen to you two. I've got to duel her so we find out what we need".

Ruka frowned, displeased by the argument, but with nothing to counter it. Rua arrived by his sister's side, clutching her arm and smiling at her warmly.

"Don't worry, Ruka" he chirped. "Rena's a strong duellist, she can do this".

Ruka gave Rena another anxious look. "Just be careful" she sighed.

Rena nodded, smiling for extra assurance that the duel would be nothing beyond a simple wager for the information they were after concerning the glowing symbol. Rua led Ruka beyond the back white line, placing them behind Rena, who kept the Duel Disk set on her horizontal arm in front of her chest.

"Is that alright with you?" she asked with a raised voice.

"You don't value yourself very highly" the woman scoffed. "I'll eliminate you regardless of who is present".

Rena lowered her eyebrows, setting them atop her sockets to form a glare aimed at the faceless woman, irises alight with the flame of her fighting spirit. The Black Rose Witch lifted her own Duel Disk, fixed onto an arm hanging out of the cloak, removing five cards, Rena did the same. As her hand returned to its usual place, the glowing shape vanished.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – BLACK ROSE WITCH**

"I'll move first" the cloaked woman declared bitterly, tearing a sixth card from her deck. "I begin by summoning Evil Thorn **[ATK 100]**".

A withered plant sprouted from the concrete field, dividing into two grassy branches; one holding a narrow flower bud and the larger, a purple cocoon with spikes piercing through the shape. A drop of sweat generated against Rena's forehead; the creature had a minimal amount of offensive power, yet the Black Rose Witch, a woman clearly expert in the game, had placed it in attack mode.

"Evil Thorn's monster effect" the witch announced. "By removing it from the field, I deal 300 points of damage".

"What?" Rena gasped hastily.

The cocoon expanded and shed the spikes in a shower of needles. Rena lifted up her arms, hoping to use the Duel Disk as a shield, however, the spray of natural blades was further widespread and scratched past her arms, legs and torso, opening up a number of small tears against the sides of her jumper and trousers. Rena's arms fell, staring in disbelief at the fact that her clothes bore minor injuries after the first strike.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
4000 - LP - 3700**

"What… is this real damage?" she whispered.

"Rena!" Rua yelled out from behind.

The redhead turned to find the twins standing, unaffected by the blast. Ruka shrank beside her brother, watching over his shoulder while he stepped forward, raising a clenched fist and a half-hearted grin.

"We believe that you can do it" he called. "The Black Rose Witch may have the power to create real monsters, but you've got the skills to win. Hang in there".

Rena flashed a smile at the boy, returning to the battle ahead of her with a determined glare, watching the remains of the withered plant vanish, leaving the Black Rose Witch vulnerable.

"The secondary result of Evil Thorn's effect; it Special Summons any more in my deck".

Two replicas of the limp plant sprouted from the ground, worsening the opposite field with two pulsing cocoons ready to strike. Rena bit her lip as she watched the two appear, mocking her with their small, frail forms. The identical siblings behind her also seemed anxious with the reappearance of the plant, especially by the fact that it had grown a twin of its own.

"You seem anxious" the witch scoffed mockingly. "You needn't worry; my Evil Thorns have been stripped of their abilities due to being summoned through the effect of the first. However, that doesn't mean I'm finished".

Rua released a sigh of relief following the witch's first declaration, followed by a flinch with the addition of her threat to continue the turn. Ruka whimpered behind him, fearful of the urban legend's power and just how much damage she could deal; Rena wasn't a person built for much damage, judging by her figure - she looked brittle, like even a fraction of the Witch's power would snap her. She feared for the Satellite girl standing naively between them and the cloaked woman.

"I set three cards face-down" the woman snarled, slipping the trio into the central three slots of her Duel Disk's lower level. "My turn ends".

**SECOND TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn" the Satellite duellist called. "Draw! I summon Tune Warrior **[ATK 1600]**".

In front of Rena, the blood-red plastic warrior emerged, its silver components gleaming under the dim artificial lights implanted into the brick ceiling. The central card on the Black Rose Witch's field rose.

"Trap activate" she snapped. "DNA Surgery; with this, I can alter the very structure of your monster. I'll strip him of his Warrior status and have him reborn as a Plant".

Rena's eyes widened, watching the green wave wash through the field and swamp her Tune Warrior, striking its chest and sinking inside. The warrior twitched briefly and then calmed, its internal transformation underway. A droplet of sweat grew against the pale skin of her forehead, joined with clenched teeth for the masked duellist to witness.

"That won't stop me" she growled uneasily before throwing her right arm forwards, ignoring the mysterious pattern that had been shining eerily moments before and the pang of tightness that griped the area around it. "Tune Warrior, attack one of the Evil Thorns".

The red-armoured warrior lunged forward, thrusting the silver jack in place of a fist forward. The metallic end drove itself into the spiked bud of the satanic plant, unfazed by the glinting thorns around it that threatened to shower it should the deadly feature of the monster explode as that of its predecessor had. That seemed not to happen and the warrior removed its arm, revealing the extent of damage to the small withered plant, its pod left with a gaping hole, ragged edges hanging like demonic teeth ready to bite back Once Tune Warrior had retreated safely to Rena's side of the field, the plant carried out its belated destruction, the narrow stem of its twin ruffled by the force of the winds.

Rena frowned, registering the bitter whistle of the gust, feeling the chill as it raced around the room, sweeping past the congregation standing on the sidelines with their injured friend, most watching the sequel with anxiety and fear flashing in their eyes; they had already seen first-hand the powers of the witch. The woman raised her left arm, determined not to acknowledge the limb bearing a symbol similar to that which she had seen emitting light from her enemy, while the smoke cleared.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
2500 - LP - 3700**

Rua grinned from behind, impressed that the legendary witch's lifepoints had been almost halved before the end of his temporary guardian's opening turn; much more damage than the nameless figure had inflicted herself. Ruka, however, remained close to him, watching still with anxious eyes, a drop of sweat clinging to her brow in preparation for any reversal that the reckless woman could achieve. Rena moved a card from her hand, sliding it into the Duel Disk's lower compartment beneath the card of her servant.

"I place a card face-down" she muttered. "Turn end".

**THIRD TURN – BLACK ROSE WITCH**

"It's my turn" the robed woman declared, tearing away the top card of her deck and moving the white face towards it, no doubt assessing what she had drawn and concocting a new strategy that would take advantage of her new weapon. She placed it amongst the others already in her possession and lifted another. "I activate the Magic card - Mark of the Rose".

"'Mark of the Rose'?" Rena repeated, both her tone and facial expression reflected her easily unearthed worry.

The emblem of a blackened rose in the centre of three green leaves appeared on the forehead of Tune Warrior. "This card grants me the power to borrow a monster of yours throughout my turn" the witch stated. "When my turn comes to an end, it should be returned to you".

"Rena's got nothing to defend her" Ruka whispered, clutching her brother's arm in terror, her body shivering.

"However, he won't be around that long" the masked woman hissed.

"What was that?" Rena gasped, her heartbeat grew in frequency following the declaration. It meant that her monster was to be used in a strategy against her with a purpose higher than just another sword for the witch to attack with.

"I summon Hedge Guard **[ATK 0]**" the witch added, placing the shrubbery monster on the left side of Tune Warrior, completing an arsenal of three. "I'm tuning Level 3 Tune Warrior with Level 1 Evil Thorn and Level 3 Hedge Guard!"

"A- A Synchro Summon?" Rena cried out in horror.

Rua and Ruka both gasped at the new direction of the duel, sweat building on the foreheads of the trio, mirrored by the men crowded around the fallen duellist, who had yet to recover and regain consciousness. Tune Warrior relinquished its crimson body, releasing three stars that rose and joined, stretching the light into three rings; one around the surviving plant and two surrounding the new shrub. The two natural monsters unveiled the four stars between them and the two forces joined, becoming one tunnel and one string of glimmers, lost in the brightness that expanded from the process.

"_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

Rena clenched her jaws, wrapping her left hand around where the strange symbol had been glowing as another pulsing pain gripped her arm; as though someone was squeezing it until the blood could no longer reach her hand. Out of Rua's view, Ruka also pressed the same hand over her arm, feeling a milder version of the throbbing sensation, her golden eyes fell to the limb, puzzled and fearful of why it, too, ached. Oblivious to his sister's private ordeal, Rua gazed up at the large black dragon, its neck's plates decorated around the edges with the pink shade that matched the enlarged petals covering its body, construction two wings and a mane. Thorny whips were tucked underneath the wings, two legs hanging underneath the duck-like body, pale pink eyes with yellow iris glared at the intimidated crowd gathered. The beast unleashed a low roar to assert its power.

"That's… the Black Rose Witch's best monster…" Rua whispered, unable to pry his eyes from the sight of the creature.

"Rena…" Ruka exhaled softly, weakly, moving her eyes to the struggling girl.

Rena glared up at the monster towering over her, having used her only monster as an ingredient for its arrival; the pain had drained colour from her face, contributing to the slim darkened circles seeping from her eyes. She looked ill and exhausted despite the duel only just starting.

The witch seemed to care for nothing of the girls' suffering due to the appearance of her dragon. Like them, a twinge of pain rippled through her arm, ignored by her determination to separate herself from it. Her head tilted forward, eyes apparently fixed on Rena from a lower angle in order to make her seem more threatening had the white face not blocked her true.

"I despise everything you represent, and I'll erase it all now" she growled. "Black Rose Dragon, direct attack! _Black Rose Flare!_"

The floral dragon stretched its long neck, sucking in air and transfiguring it into purple energy, which ejected once its head swung forward, launching the ominous stream straight towards the defenceless redheaded girl.

"Rena!" the twins cried simultaneously.

"Reverse card open" Rena barked, pressing down on the key that threw the face-down card vertically. "Security Orb; this negates the attack of your Black Rose Dragon and sets it in defence mode".

The vicious dragon settled, lowering its head and tucking its large wings in more defensively, its pink shade lost in a veil of blue that descended over its body **[DEF 1800]**. The robed witch hissed with disappointment; she had failed to inflict significant damage, she had only suffered it. Her gloved fingertips moved to the remaining face-down card, pressing down on the key behind it.

"Even if I can't attack, I can activate my Rose Flame Trap card" she growled sharply. "This deals 500 points of damage for each Plant-Type monster that's summoned to my opponent's field".

"Ah! No way" Rena yelped.

"That other card she has makes all of Rena's monsters Plants" Ruka murmured.

Rua's eyes jumped to his sister, locking on with a stunned wideness. "You mean, every time Rena summons a monster, she'll receive damage because they'll always be Plants?"

Ruka removed her eyes from her brother, setting them on the redhead standing just feet from them. She didn't offer Rua an answer, but her behaviour gave him the impression that his interpretation was indeed correct. Rena frowned, narrowing her eyes fixed on the witch, who removed another card from her hand, slipping it in beside the newly-activated Trap.

"I set an additional card face-down" she reported. "Turn end".

**FOURTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn!" Rena barked, drawing from her deck and holding the card at her arm's full length. With a faint twist of the wrist, she unveiled the Trap card to her azure eyes. A masked smile followed.

Her eyes set themselves on the dragon dyed blue, unable to retaliate on behalf of the witch; a curious creature, both they were. Although curious about them, there was no time to waste on thoughts that could never be confirmed due to hostility; her attention fell onto another matter.

'_Black Rose Dragon's defence is much weaker than its offensive power'_ she thought, sight focusing on the Gigantic Cephalotus card nestled between her fingers. _'I have the power here to break through in its moment of weakness. I can break through its defences, as well as those of whoever that woman is'._

Rena deposited the Trap into her hand, picking up the valuable monster she had concluded was a key element to her plan. The card fell onto the central space, prompting a wave of rainbow lights to race throughout the Duel Disk.

"I won't let you or your dragon terrorise people like this" she yelled. "I summon Gigantic Cephalotus! **[ATK 1850]**"

The monstrous plant on leafy legs emerged, separating its orange jaws with a small number of teeth, pink tongue flailing within its mouth, ready to carry out its duty. The witch, however, seemed unfazed.

"Rose Flame's effect activates" she declared, pointing to the redhead. "Now you'll receive 500 points of damage".

A torrent of flames roared out of the card, surging across the field and engulfed Rena, who cried out and lifted her arms to shield her face. Behind, Ruka gasped when the redheaded girl vanished in the tornado of flames, holding both hands over her mouth, tears of horror building in her eyes, Rua gripped her hand closest, drawing his sister's eyes to his face; concern flashed across his eyes, surrounded by confidence in their friend.

"It'll be alright" he whispered to her. "Rena's going to win; her monster's attack is more than that dragon's defence. She can destroy it".

Ruka lowered her hands gradually, returning to the battlefield as the tornado of flames disintegrated, releasing Rena, who stood with small evidence of pain, minor burns that made moving difficult without feeling more twinges. Her arms lowered, unveiling the face filled with determination to fight back, restoring the aggressive shine in her eyes.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
2500 - LP - 3200**

"Gigantic Cephalotus, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

The mobile plant charged forward, snapping its jaws in anticipation to feast on the enemy, its feet moving to resemble a young animal in its first chase after prey. The Black Rose Witch scoffed, pulling back and pressing down on the newly-placed face-down card.

"Trap Card open; Negate Attack" she snapped.

The plant slowed to a halt, seemingly pouting at its missed chance. Rena clenched her teeth and furrowed her brow, just as disappointed that she had failed to damage the witch further and that her creature had been robbed of its chance. While the monster dejectedly retreated, she placed a card into the Duel Disk.

"I set a card, turn end".

**FIFTH TURN – BLACK ROSE WITCH**

"So you're essentially leaving your monster vulnerable" the witch scoffed confidently. "Fine, I'll rip it to shred for you. My turn!"

Ruka turned to her brother, heart throbbing in her throat. "Rua, she's going to attack with that dragon again" she whimpered. "Rena's monster isn't strong enough to hold it off".

Rua smiled back at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure Rena has something up her sleeve" he assured. "That face-down card has to be important to be there".

Ruka centred her attention on the card, curious as to what it would do. Rena, on the other hand, kept her eyes from it to shroud her dependence on it, despite the evidence in that her only monster stood in attack mode with an offensive value less than the dragon waiting to retaliate.

'_There's no doubt that the Black Rose Witch will attack with that dragon; it almost shares its entire name with her. It has to be her ace'_ the redhead thought to herself. _'So when she does, I'll use Kunai With Chain's dual-effect. The dragon will be back in defence mode and Gigantic Cephalotus will be strong enough to fend off whatever she throws at me'_.

The witch slipped the new card into the Duel Disk, which flashed and projected an enlarged version of it on the field.

"Magic card activate; Mystical Space Typhoon".

"What?" Rena cried out, horrified by the choice of cards.

The large underground chamber began to moan and whistle; powerful gusts encircled the field and expanded. Bottles on the shelves behind the bar rattled and shuddered, several exploding and spraying others with their contents; the sounds terrified the men gathered nearby, some yelped and lowered their heads. Rena glanced at them, reminding herself that they were in just as much danger; they and the twins were all still vulnerable to the witch's powers. The Trap in front of her vanished, quenching the winds thirst for a sacrifice, resulting in the gales subsiding. Shards of glass rained over the bar and the men nearby, clicking as they hit the ground.

"Black Rose Dragon returns to attack mode" the cloaked woman declared, switching the card's position on the Duel Disk. Above her, the dragon shrugged off the blue light that coloured its petals cold and roared **[ATK 2400]**. "Attack Gigantic Cephalotus. _Black Rose Flare!_"

As though recycling the wasted energy from the last attempt, the dragon immediately recreated the orb of black and purple energy, launching it forward much quicker than previously. Sweat slipped down Rena's forehead as she watched the stream roaring towards her lone creature, her face still and stern, eyes glaring at the power she was helpless before.

'_Forgive me, Gigantic Cephalotus…'_

The creature in front of her was engulfed by the power, squirming and whimpering as it endured the attack for seconds before its body conceded to fate and exploding, showering Rena with the golden fragments of what had been her soldier.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
2500 - LP - 2600**

Power settled and the dragon lowered its head somewhat, seemingly satisfied with its kill. The witch in front of it did nothing to suggest an additional play, so lifted her head.

"Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN – RENA**

"My turn" Rena snapped, roughly drawing from the deck, glaring eyes set on the witch opposite. "I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon **[ATK 1700]**".

The dinosaur-like machine creature that had appeared during the duel with Rua rose from the brightness; its body in the shape of an '_S_' covered by the complex designs, including the connections of its legs and tail. Its head lifted, tilting the body back a fraction due to the fixed angles of its form.

"Rose Flame's effect" the robed enemy declared again, pointing to the redhead.

Another wave of flames erupted from the card, bypassing the transformed swan-shaped machine and striking Rena in another ring of flames dancing around her. The heat was difficult to bear, Rena lifted her arms once again, clenching her jaws as she struggled to endure the attack.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
2500 - LP - 2100**

"She's taken the lead" Rua called in surprise.

"Be careful, Rena" Ruka whispered.

As soon as the flames died down, it became clear to the witch that Rena was no longer fearful of her powers; although why she would cease puzzled her. Rena opened her azure eyes, determination and confidence shimmering despite the stern and almost angry face that she shaped.

"Twin-Barrel Dragon's effect" she said. "Two coins are flipped; if they both land on heads, Twin-Barrel can destroy a card on the enemy field".

"Rena never used that ability against me" Rua gasped, surprised that there was still much more to the girl's deck that what he had seen so far.

A coin materialised in Rena's left hand, her fingers closed around it. The room was tense and silent in preparation for the two-chance game of luck. Rena threw the coin in the air, the silver circle spun several times both during its ascend and fall, unable to land when Rena snatched it from the air in front of her face, pressing it down against the back of her right hand. Her heart throbbed louder and quicker as she prepared herself for the result; if the coin showed tails, there was no chance she could succeed in activating the effect. She swallowed a lump that built in her throat and slowly pulled back her hand, revealing the side that shone face-up bore a design similar to an ancient eye, similar to the fabled the eye of Wdjat.

"Heads" she announced with a smile, sweat clinging just above her eye as a sign that she had feared the worst.

A second time, she launched the coin upwards, following the procedure of hearing her heart thumping in her ears and feeling it slam against her chest, eyes fixed on the coin in the hope of repeating the result in the same way. The coin re-entered her hand and fell onto the other, trapped between the two. Rena closed her eyes tightly for a second in silent prayer and withdrew her hand. The side that appeared was blank; not what she was after - the effect had failed. Rena frowned, disappointed by the result, especially as it left Twin-Barrel Dragon standing as bait and vulnerable. The coin vanished and Rena lifted her hand, assessing what she had to use. Her eyes fell onto the new card she had drawn at the beginning of her turn, separating it from the rest and pressing it in the slot underneath the machine's card.

"I set a card" she sighed. "Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN – BLACK ROSE WITCH**

"Your turn was dependent on the effect of your monster succeeding; pitiful" the witch sneered. "Don't expect me to go easy on you out of pity. My turn!"

The unknown woman removed the top card from her deck, examining it alongside another, similar card in her hand. Underneath the white mask without any expression, she smirked mischievously.

"I summon Phoenixian Seed **[ATK 800]**" she announced, throwing the new card down beside that of the looming dragon.

In front of her, the enlarged seed appeared, its skin brown like an autumn or withered seedling; from the top, small stems sprouted, hanging limply with crimson leaves decorating the ends, much larger than the roots dangling beneath it. The pod moved, opening into a vertical eye with a dark yellow Rena watched the creature uncomfortably; there had to be a reason that it had been summoned into attack mode, using it as bait for her to attack and then retaliate with her dragon was a much lower-level play. That couldn't be the witch's style, those tactics should be beneath her.

"Now I release Phoenixian Seed in order to summon a stronger form" the woman added.

"A second summoning?" Ruka gasped.

The seed on the witch's field vanished, a light emitted an array of colours remained in its place. "Through its effect, I Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! **[ATK 2200]**"

From the light, a long, narrow stem sprouted, growing wild petals that hung like the stretched feathers of a bird, yellow-orange wings grew and a mess of rose coloured flowers blossomed at the top of the plant. In the front of it all, a third component was born; a head made of pink feather, glowing eyes snapped open and glimmered ominously. Rena gazed at the beast in astonishment; its head reminded her of Yusei's Roadrunner, which made the terrifying transformation all the more chilling; the witch could manipulate whatever she wanted and turn it into a demonic servant of hers, wrapping it in vines and unanswered malice.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Twin-Barrel Dragon!" the masked duellist yelled.

The dragon launched another stream of purple and black energy forward, the blast rotating in a majestic, yet terrifying, fashion. Rena's face softened at the decision to attack her lone creature with the powerful Synchro Monster, a change unnoticed by the woman who waited for her wrath to be temporarily quenched.

"Reverse card open!" she bellowed in defiance. "Widespread Ruin!"

"What?" the witch gasped in absolute horror. Underneath her mask, the auburn eyes hidden from the world widened with disbelief.

"This destroys the strongest monster on the opponent's side of the field" Rena elaborated. "Black Rose Dragon will damage no-one else".

The targeted dragon squirmed with discomfort, growling whilst putting up all the resistance it could. Eventually, however, it had to concede, roaring in defeat prior to exploding, kicking up another wave of wild gusts. The masked duellist groaned as the greatest winds whipped around her, threatening to throw the hood from her head and expose all but her face. She countered by pressing her right hand against the top of her head, managing to keep the hood over her hair.

Following the episode, she glared at Rena, hatred and venom surging through her as she contemplated the destruction of her beloved dragon; a feat that few had managed to achieve; even those who knew her as someone other than the Black Rose Witch. Her jaws clenched and grinded against one another; now she had a dilemma on her hands.

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis will destroy itself if I attack. But if I don't, then she may summon something more powerful in the next turn" she muttered to herself. "I have to take a chance". Her voice rose as her hand moved forward, four stretched fingers aimed at the machine waiting opposite for its fate. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, destroy Twin-Barrel Dragon. Flame Petal!"

The two flowers serving in the place of shoulders opened up further, vines sliding out from the centres while a blood-red glow began to shine around the edges of the creature. The vines closed in around Twin-Barrel Dragon, holding it firmly in place. A drop of sweat ran down Rena's outwardly-calm face, her eyes closed.

'_I'm sorry, Twin-Barrel'_ she thought, as thought the silent message could be passed to the trapped creature in front of her. _'I never meant to make you bait and suffer'_.

The machine did nothing to resist what was coming and shattered into golden pieces that slipped through the vines and dissolved peacefully.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
****2500 - LP - 1600**

"When Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks, it's sent to the Graveyard" the witch spoke. "But it manages to deal 800 points of damage by sacrificing itself this way".

Rena's eyes opened suddenly as the news was transmitted, stunned by the revelation that the gap between their lifepoints was about to grow much larger, putting her dangerously close to the territory where defeat could be considered all but certain.

"I'll sacrifice my monster for this" the white-faced woman added, eerily calm. "Scatter Flame!"

The towering plant exploded, ripping up small pieces of the floor beneath it and launching it towards Rena. The girl raised her arms in front of her, crossing them in order to shield both her chest and her head, eyes closed in order to protect her eyes from damage as well as the fear that began to flood through her system.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
2500 - LP - 800**

Rua stepped in front of Ruka, turning his back on the duel and gripping his sister's shoulders as the shards of debris scattered around them; many falling short, a few passing them. A couple pelted his back; not enough to deal damage to his small body, but grunts that were knocked from him alerted his sister.

"Rua" she gasped tearfully.

Despite the tender tone used by the girl, Rena's eyes snapped open and she turned her head immediately to find the two huddled together, still behind her and in the line of fire.

"Rua! Ruka!" she cried.

The storm subsided, ending the shower of brick and permitting Rua to twist his neck, surveying the field beyond them anxiously, though his face masked most of his fear.

"I set two cards face-down" the woman on the other end, responsible for the destruction and chaos, stated calmly, unfazed by what was happening around her. "Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN – RENA**

The dissonant serenity of the woman grated against Rena, who had seen the twins endangered and innocent bystanders suffer, trembling in unmanly fear because of the supernatural powers of one woman. The fingertips of her fore and middle fingers pressed down on the top card of her deck.

"I'll stop this madness now" she barked. "It's my turn!" Turning over the card, she found a valuable Magic card that could put the end of the duel in sight, a smile flashed on her face briefly. "I summon Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]**".

The regular winged-girl of Rena's forces appeared on the field, grey metallic wings stretched behind her and sharp eyes locked onto the defenceless enemy opposite. The standard wave of flames erupted from the Trap card active on the Black Rose Witch's field, engulfing the redhead, who stood unfazed by the force, her eyes locked onto the woman standing on the other end. Once the flames died down, Rena raised the Magic card, presenting it to her target.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
2500 - LP - 300**

"Magic card activate - Unstable Evolution" she declared. "While my lifepoints are lower then my opponent's, this raises Dark Valkyria's attack power to 2400; that that your Black Rose Dragon possessed".

A blue glow slithered around the purple-skinned Fairy monster **[ATK 2400]**, boosting its offensive power just as Rena had claimed. The witch scowled at the advantage that her opponent had gained; taking full advantage of her exposed state.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone else" Rena said firmly. "Dark Valkyria, direct attack!"

The winged girl launched herself across the empty field, constructing the orb of dark energy that would reduce the opponent's lifepoints to a minimal amount. Underneath her unemotional mask, the witch clenched her teeth, frustrated by the fact that she could be just inches from defeat. Rua, on the other hand, looked ecstatic about the turn of events.

"Once this attack hits, the Black Rose Witch will only have 100 lifepoints left" he said with excited fervour.

"I refuse to lose to someone like you" the witch barked. "Reverse card open: Quickplay Magic, Half Shut. This reduces the attack power of Dark Valkyria for this turn, meaning you will be no nearer to victory than I am".

The purple-skinned girl flinched as a crimson glow surrounded her, draining much of her power, including some of her own, preventing the dark orb in her hands from growing further **[ATK 1200]**. Regardless, she soared towards the witch, stopping in front of her to rise, wings spread to their limits and threw the orb down towards her. The sphere collided with her pink Duel Disk, bolts of black energy jumped away from the impact zone and the girl retreated to Rena's side of the field. The witch groaned, a droplet of sweating emerged on her forehead once the attack disintegrated.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
1300 - LP - 300**

"Your attack has failed to push me to the edge of failure" the two-faced woman spoke coldly.

"But your defence has also aided me" Rena answered in an equally calm tone. "Had Dark Valkyria successfully attacked, then your lifepoints would be lower than mine and her attack would have been reduced to 1000".

"Rena was gambling on the face-down card being something that could block her attack" Ruka commented, barely above a whisper in order to pass the message to Rua. His eyes fell on her, bewildered by the concept that Rena was banking on the opponent retaliating.

"Now I can start the next turn with a monster equal in power to your most powerful" the redhead added. "There's not a monster stronger that can overcome it. During my next turn, there is a chance for victory". As Rena spoke, a glow began to shine in her eyes; a flame of determination like no other she had felt burn inside of her before; like no other the Black Rose Witch had witnessed before. "There's a chance that I can protect everyone and stop this destruction. No-one will have to suffer".

The witch clenched her teeth behind the calm mask, balling her empty hand into a fist, frustrated at Rena's wording, making her out to be a murderer only, to be someone that craved only destruction and the smell of blood to cling to her skin instead of the scent of perfume.

"You…" she hissed. "Who are you to judge me like that? You look down on me… I won't accept such words; you are also a being of destruction".

"You reacted when you saw that glowing mark" Rena protested level-headedly, keeping her eyes fixed on the painted face of her enemy. "Had that not occurred, you would never have accused me of that. I don't know what it is, or what your grudge against it is, or how you know what it is, but I'll fight to find the answers. I'm not going to roll over and let you trample over me and the innocent people here; these kids caught up in a place they shouldn't be, these people who came to play. No-one here deserves to suffer; I'll ensure none of them do. And should any suffering have to come as a result of this battle, I'll shoulder it all".

By her sides, Rena's arms tensed, moving away from her waist, right fist balled in the same way as the witch's. Ruka watched the girl with a surprised expression; the last thing she had expected was a conversation like the one occurring in front of her to follow the crucial move in potentially deciding the duel.

"Rena…" she exhaled softly.

"You wish to suffer?" the witch asked, sounding somewhat menacing. "Then I'll grant that request".

"We'll see" Rena mumbled. "Turn end".

"She's not laying any cards face-down?" Rua asked, shocked at the decision.

"She doesn't need to" Ruka answered. "Because Dark Valkyria is at the height of her power; she can take on anything that the Black Rose Witch can throw against her".

Rua blinked, picking up on the dual meaning of Ruka's words and watched the scene ahead, eager to see a decisive play from his friend and witness what many claimed would be impossible - the defeat of the Black Rose Witch.

**NINTH TURN – BLACK ROSE WITCH**

"It's my turn. Draw!" the robed duellist yelled, holding the card separate from her hand. Underneath the mask, a malicious smirk curled its way onto the woman's true face. "I can succeed now; I'll deliver your suffering". Rena watched her, outwardly unfazed by the claim, although the tone and meaning of the statement unnerved her all the same, sweat began to reform on her forehead. "Trap card activate - Immortal Dragon!"

"Immortal?" Rena gasped. "It can't be".

"This Trap will revive the precious card of mine you destroyed" the witch hissed, slipping her fingertips over the surface of the card ejected from the Graveyard. "I won't forgive you. Be reborn and take revenge, _Black Rose Dragon!_"

A tornado erupted from the floor behind the witch, blinding the occupants of the underground lair while the dragon rose from its grave, growling until it hovered over its master, when it unleashed a furious roar. Rena's right arm fell while the winds calmed, gazing up at the dragon in disbelief and horror. After all the time spent trying to destroy it, it had returned so quickly, ready to get even; it left her shaken. Ruka clutched her right arm loosely, watching the creature responsible for the strange sensations of pain, the new wave much milder than the previous.

"You think my dragon cannot grow?" the witch snapped wildly. "I'll show you. Magic card activate: Thorn of Hatred. This raises Black Rose Dragon's attack power by 600!"

Thorns across the dragon's body grew larger in the blink of an eye, its wings ruffled by the sudden flux of power that surged through it. The head tipped back and roared again to assert its unstoppable power **[ATK 3000]**.

"It's too powerful…" Rena murmured, arms slackening to hang limply by her sides. Her eyes remained fixed on the head of the dragon, its bloody-thirsty glare falling onto her paled face.

"You accursed monster - disappear!" the witch shrieked furiously. "Black Rose Dragon, erase that mistake! _Black Rose Flare!_"

"Rena!" Rua cried.

The dragon built a stream of dark energy, launching it across the field with tremendous force, carrying both the revenge it sought and the uncontrollable fury of its master. As the blast closed in on her field, Rena could feel her hair flapping behind her shoulders, reminding her that the power was real; she seemed to calm down externally.

'_I'm sorry, Dark Valkyria'_ she thought, then closed her eyes. _'Ruka… Rua…'_

The stream collided with her lone creature, stripping it of its form and continuing on to collide with Rena, who seemed to accept it rather than resist; she understood that fighting back was no longer an option.

**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA  
1300 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

The force of the blast sparked an explosion, smashing bottles standing on the shelves behind the bar with its wild gales and threw Rena back, the redhead was eerily silent as her feet left the ground. Ruka's hands rose to cover her mouth at the sight, Rua's arms tensed, raising his right fist with frustration and fear.

"Rena!" he yelled.

The redhead crashed onto the ground just in front of them; laying still on her back with a closed, calm face pointing towards the sky beyond the ceiling. She didn't move, her body was covered in scratches and small marks that indicated the toll on her body that had standing against the blast had taken on her. Tears filled Ruka's eyes as horror flooded through her. Rua leapt ahead, dropping to his knees by the fallen girl's side and began to call her name over and over.

While the desperate attempts to revive the defeated were made by the boy, the uncaring witch removed the deadly Synchro Monster's card from her Duel Disk, tucking it away somewhere safe. She took a step forward, the clicking of her heel drew the eyes of some of the men standing nearby, a couple giving her looks of hatred and disgust. They were shrugged off while she paced towards the trio that remained on the other end of the duel field. She strode past them, ignoring Rua's tearful cries and Ruka's trembling form, although when she reached the wall that would shroud her from the rest, a voice eradicated the silence.

"This is unforgivable".

The witch, as well as the men and Rua turned their eyes to the source of the voice - Ruka, who had turned to face the witch, right hand pressed against her chest and eyes hardened into a soft glare directed at the heartless woman.

"You've shown nothing but malice and selfishness" the girl announced with uncharacteristic confidence. "Try and hurt me, but it won't help you at all. You're a lonely person who has no-one to turn to, you're an outcast that takes her anger out on others. The only monster here is you".

The witch flinched, signifying that a nerve had been touched. Her head lowered slightly. "You're wrong…" she whispered.

Without another word exchanged, she continued on, vanishing behind the wall and slowly up the staircase. Rua gazed at his sister, stunned by her sudden burst of confidence and the brave stance against the urban legend brought to life in a nightmarish encounter.

* * *

The lights piercing through the darkness looked blurred to begin with, but once a moment or two passed, they began to clear, glare sharply down on Rena. Having recovered her senses, she moved her right hand over the light, casting a shadow over her half-open eyes. The distant sound of voices grew closer and before long, Rua's face appeared in place of the ceiling, smiling down at her.

"Rena, you're alright" he chimed happily.

"Rua…" Rena breathed.

She pushed herself up, finding herself having been draped over one of the circular tables. Her eyes opened again, back to their standard size when they fell onto the twins standing by the edge of the table, both wearing relieved smiles.

"Thank goodness" Ruka exhaled appreciatively.

"Eh? What… what happened?" Rena asked, looking around to find many of the men seated at the bar, which had been largely cleared, or standing around,

"The Black Rose Witch beat you, Rena" Rua sighed. "But you put up such a great fight. She left after it was all over, Ruka even stood up to her".

Rena's mouth slipped open at the news and turned to Ruka, considering what would be the right combination of words to address the situation with.

"It was nothing" Ruka muttered, blushing at her brother's insistence to highlight her brave act.

Rena smiled at the girl's modesty. "Ruka, that was a courageous thing to do. I wish I could have seen it, I'm sorry that it didn't happen".

Ruka shook her head, maintaining the smile. "It's not your fault; if anything, your stance against her was what sparked mine".

"I'm glad you're both alright, I couldn't bear the idea of something happening to you" Rena said brightly. "Come on, I'm taking you both home before anything else happens".

"Yeah, it's getting late now" Rua mumbled. "I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble by wanting to find the Black Rose Witch. You got hurt because of it all".

"Never mind that" Rena insisted, laying a hand atop his head and stroking it. Her attention shifted to the men gathered around while she continued to pet the boy. "Thank you for everything".

"It's no problem" one of the men chuckled; the blue-haired man that had unwittingly led them to the site. "You aren't from around here, any of you. But you have a Marker, it made us curious. We thought, seeing as you managed to stand up to the Black Rose Witch, and so well, the least we could do as decent humans was look after you until you woke again".

Rena smiled at the man, deciding to hold back the information that may have sown a seed of guilt or irritation within him; what mattered now was getting the twins back somewhere safe - where they belonged.

* * *

**Rua / Ruka / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Tops**

Rua stretched his arms as the elevator doors opened and he strode through into the luxurious apartment he called home. Ruka followed with a smile and a shake of her head, Rena quickly behind her, eyes falling onto the D-Wheel that had been stored nearby. Rua turned from the glass wall that allowed the two to gaze up at the night sky, quickly finding Rena distracted by the D-Wheel waiting for her to reclaim it.

"Rena?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry" Rena said without taking her eyes from the machine. "But I've got to go".

"What?" Rua cried. "But… it's late and dark. You're hurt too. Can't you at least stay the night?"

Rena smiled and looked back to the boy, his sister standing by his side, equally sorrowful at the news that Rena was planning to leave.

"I'm afraid not" Rena answered, closing her eyes to match the calm and gentle smile.

Rua's frown deepened, he could do nothing to keep his friend under the safe roof of their Tops home. Ruka, however, smiled with acceptance of the older girl's decision and stepped towards her, stopping at the feet of the Satellite escapee, whose eyes opened and found her standing just in front.

"Just be careful" she whispered.

Rua charged forward, stopping by his sister's side and began to smile brightly. "Rena, don't forget that you said you'll cheer for us at the Fortune Cup" he added lively. "And that we're going to come back here afterwards".

Rena smiled and placed her hand atop the boy's head, the other following suit and rested between Ruka's pigtails. The two watched her face curiously, eyes filled with happiness and a brief glimmer of regret that she would be leaving.

"It's a promise" she uttered.

A small hand appeared in front of her, with the smallest finger stretched out. Rena was surprised by the movement made by Ruka, who continued to smile in spite of the confused faces of the two around her. Rua's face softened when he realised what she was doing and placed his right hand beside his sister's, their index fingers touching at the tip.

"This makes it official" he said.

"Wrap your finger around ours and it'll be an oath that can't be broken" Ruka elaborated.

Rena reverted to the touched smile and lifted her right hand, stretching the index finger that then wrapped itself around Rua's, pressing it against Ruka's and curled around them both.

"It's a promise" she repeated.

The twins beamed as the vow became unbreakable and the three fingers separated. Rena paced to the blue D-Wheel and lifted the helmet, slipping it over her head so the tips of her hair poked out from the bottom. Through the open space, she smiled at the two again, who remained side-by-side, watching her every movement as though it were to be locked away like a treasured memory. Rena pushed the D-Wheel towards the elevator, the doors humming as they slid apart and granted her access. Once inside, she turned to them and smiled, pressing down on the key that would lead her down to the car park underneath the ground and amongst the tower's foundations.

"Good luck at the Fortune Cup" she said.

"You'll see" Rua chirped. "We'll be the best".

"Take care of yourself" Ruka added.

The doors sealed, cutting the two sides off from one another and began to drag Rena down the tower. Rua's head lowered, saddened by the sudden departure of her friend, Ruka laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him gently.

When the elevator doors opened again, Rena climbed onto the D-Wheel, carefully pushing it out of the box and positioning it ahead of a straight that would lead her away from the car park and out of the Tops' territory. She pressed down on a button on the side of the helmet that dropped the visor, completing the helmet once the glass tucked itself into the ring around her jaw and chin. The D-Wheel roared to life and shot forward like a bullet, racing along the concrete path and out into the night. Heading towards the Daimon Area, Rena could see the twins' smiling faces, filled with hope and light, expecting to see her again soon, wishing she could stay the night.

"I'm sorry…." she whispered, tears building in her eyes. "Rua, Ruka…"

The small drops broke loose as she raced away, unsure when - or maybe even if - she could meet with the children again. The promise in the night was shaken.

* * *

**Rua / Ruka -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Tops**

Less than an hour had passed following Rena's departure when the twins were seated at the table, cards laid out on the coffee table and the two seated each side. A simple duel played on the table in the centre of their home; no Duel Disks, no holograms, no danger. Ruka was ahead, expected from the girl's reputation - the motive believed to be behind her invitation to the Fortune Cup. Rua ruffled his hair as his sister ended another successful turn, placing him in a difficult position. He picked another card from his deck, grinning at what he had been offered and threw it into the centre of his field, a new monster to counter Ruka's forces.

Just as the card hit the table, Ruka's head shot up suddenly, she looked worried and confused. Rua paused his turn, puzzled by his sister's strange behaviour; she wasn't focused on the duel, so it couldn't have been to do with his play. Instead of taunting her, as he usually or originally planned to, he relaxed his shoulders.

"What is it?"

Ruka could hear it again; a scream. But not that of a spirit, that of a person - not Rena, a man. He was in pain, near them, tortured over and over as he strived to escape to somewhere safe. His scream echoed in her mind, prolonged because of the wave of pain that crashed through him, then turned and repeated.

The intensity of the cry chilled her, her hands pressed on her knees tightened, her body rigid as it stared blankly, ignoring Rua and focusing solely on the agonised voice. Her breath became shaken and shallow. Without taking heed of her brother's inquiry, she leapt up, racing around the corner. Rua was quick to his feet and chased after her.

"Ruka!" he called. "Ruka!"

In the underground level that Rena had raced through just under an hour before, a crimson D-Wheel crashed over rubbish piled ready for collection in the morning, smashing the neatly stacked boxes, bags and bins. The rider was blind, losing consciousness from the pain he had endured, fragments of wood pelted him and he disappeared behind the mess, the D-Wheel crashing to the ground without him inside.

Ruka was first through the shining doorway beside the elevator, which had been in use when she panicky punched its keys to go down, forcing them to take the steps from the lower levels of the building to the underground. She stopped, heart thumping in her chest and in his throat when she realised what was in front, Rua was by her side, also shocked by the development. There, laying a short distance in front of them was the man, the one Ruka had heard. Ruka gasped; pain was etched in the features of the man's young face, signs that his grip on consciousness was lost as they arrived, his fists laid limp in front of him, a helmet concealed his hair and the angle at which his head laid behind his left arm kept the Marker on his face hidden from the children.

"Ruka…" Rua whispered. "Who is he?"

The girl had no answer, they simply stood frozen and stared; horrified that someone had been left in the state he was; unconscious and in agony, at the foot of their tower. Ruka couldn't tell why, but she knew there was a reason why it had happened, and on the same day that they had met with Rena. She had no idea that the two meetings could be related somehow, she was overcome by disbelief and concern for now - she knew he desperately needed help.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: I wonder who he is…_

_Ruka: There's something about him. I can't be sure what exactly it is_

_Rena: A Tag Team tournament? Why would you want me to go to one of those, Saiga?_

_Saiga: It'll take your mind off things. Come on, Himuro and I are heading there, may as well have some fun. Maybe you'll find someone who'll duel with you._

_Rena: Someone who can accept a Marker… Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Heart of the Other Side. Union of Light and Dark". Is such a person possible?_

* * *

**[1]** _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_


	17. Heart of the Other Side Light and Dark

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **I'll apologise now for the duel; it isn't very dramatic and drawn out. It's my first time having planned a tag duel on my own and I apologise for any mistakes that occur. __Other than that, hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**Rua / Ruka -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Tops**

Beyond the blooming flowers and the pool, the glass doors were drawn closed and locked, sealing off the prestigious home at the peak of the Tops tower. Faint purple curtains had been drawn across the whole of the glass wall, preventing eyes from the skies falling onto the sight of the furniture in its current mission. The crimson D-Wheel suffering minor scratches was propped against the wall opposite the elevator. As much as Rua would have fawned over the machine, he remained standing between the coffee table and the sofa, watching the sleeping young man with a Marker stretching down his cheek; his head laid onto a dark blue cushion and a dim lilac sheet dropped over his body up to his shoulders. Ruka was seated beside him, resting on the low table, glancing at the standing lamp that the two had taken care to turn off. Despite his arrival late into the night, the two had slept in the living room with his body, unsure what had happened to leave him in such a state. Ruka had suggested the two stay with him in case either the case he awoke and realised his lost state, or even that he was putting on an act to rob them of their parents' lavish possessions. Rua was quick to remind her of Rena and how the young girl had distrusted the Satellite teenager to begin with prior to learning how trustworthy she could be. Ruka's eyes fell onto the young man's face.

"So I wonder what such a large Marker means…" she murmured.

"Well it means he was arrested by Security all the same" Rua replied, pressing his hands onto his hips.

"I don't think that he's a bad guy…" she whispered. "He could be just like Rena".

"That's what his cards said before, isn't it?" Rua asked.

Ruka's laid her hand onto the deck of cards laid out on the table beside her, positioned close to the wrist holder that had been attached to the man's left hand. Scattered around the central setting of the grand chamber were the young rider's gloves, boots, jacket and helmet. Her eyes closed, hearing the twitter and moaning of several monsters within the older boy's deck.

"Yes" Ruka replied softly. "His cards are well looked after; their condition is great considering he comes from Satellite. They themselves also say that he's a good person".

"Is that so?" Rua chirped. "That's good then, I'll trust him".

Yusei's face twitched, his eyes opening gradually and halting halfway. The adolescent allowed his eyes to adjust to the outside world, rotating his sight gradually onto the twin children watching him with relieved smiles. Upon realising they were just in front of him, Yusei pushed himself up from the sofa, seating himself in front of them, despite a worried flash Ruka's eyes telling him not to push himself before he was ready, unable to work up the courage to tell him before the upper section of the blanket over him dropped onto his lap.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Rua asked. "You collapsed downstairs".

Yusei lowered his head, eyes falling from the twins' faces, partially in guilt and partially in concern over the fact that he couldn't remember anything after the electrical shocks pulsing through his body, the echoing cries that faded into a black void. Rua pointed towards himself with a warm smile regardless of Yusei's worried state.

"I'm Rua" he said, drawing Yusei's eyes while he moved his hand towards his sister. "This is my sister, Ruka".

Yusei twisted his head, moving from the boy with the same anxious look masked largely by a cold mask, laying his eyes onto the deck placed between them on the edge of his deck holder. He leaned forward, retrieving the stack of cards from the desk, earning a surprised breath from Ruka, who flinched at the sudden movement past her. Yusei withdrew the cards, staring at the back of them as though he had never seen them before, or even like they were a deck belonging to either of the children.

"Hey" Rua called. "What's your name?"

The dark-haired Satellite escapee turned his head. "It's Yusei".

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 17 – Heart of the Other Side. Union of Light and Dark ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

Late into the night, the D-Wheel pulled up outside the garage known to belong to Saiga. Rena climbed out of the machine and strode towards up the steps, knocking on the door with her fist. From quiet taps and rattling punches in a matter of seconds; tears building in her eyes out of frustration. She was powerless to keep her promise to the twins, no matter how much she wished to.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing at this time of night?" a voice yelled from above.

Rena pulled back, dropping her fists by her sides and gazed up to the upper floor where Saiga's infuriated face glared down at her, clenching his teeth with the fury of having been woken in the middle of the night by such sounds. Rena's shoulders slackened and her face softened, bordering on sorrow and despair while Saiga stared down at her with the same exhausted and furious look. The man scowled, shaking his head.

"Oh boy, you Satellite kids…"

He withdrew, leaving Rena to wonder if he would punish her by leaving her out on the street throughout the night with the D-Wheel, vulnerable to criminals and thieves. She sighed, returning to the machine and pulled the blue helmet from her head away, laying it onto the seat of the bike, but refusing to take her hands from the smooth gear. A clattering began to surround her, starting her heart into overdrive. Instinctively, she jumped around, finding Saiga standing behind the rising garage door, smirking at her.

"I guess we'll call that even" he chuckled.

Rena smiled and leaned forward, pushing the D-Wheel forward and into the protective light of the separated room. As she moved forward, Saiga scratched the back of his head, unsure how to take the topic that was bound to come up.

"Yusei went out looking for you" he confessed.

Rena froze, leaving the D-Wheel in the centre of the garage and turned to the brunette. The man removed his eyes quickly, reaching up and pulling down the garage door to shield their conference from prying eyes and ears. Rena waited until the door hit the ground and the man turned back to face her.

"Yusei came back alright?" she asked. Saiga nodded in response. "Thank goodness".

"Though he was starting to get fidgety without knowing how you were doing" the man continued, folding his arms over his chest and smirking. "He said that he'd go look for you seeing as you didn't come back all day. I thought there was something between you two when you showed up asking about him".

A blush washed over Rena's face; was there something about people and mistaking the two of them for a couple just because they came from Satellite together? She imagined what Yusei would have done had he heard the accusations; remained stoic and refuse them or lash out at the strange concept? Noticing that she had frozen in front of Saiga, the girl shook her head quickly, creasing her brow while trying to make herself look much more serious than she felt.

"That's not true; Yusei and I aren't like that" she snapped. "We barely knew each other when he left Satellite. Our paths just so happen to overlap in several stages".

"I see…" Saiga murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you".

Rena shook her head, her forehead relaxing from the angered look. Her eyes were much softer once they returned to Saiga. "It's alright; I shouldn't get too worked up over it".

Saiga smirked at the girl once again. Underneath her calm exterior, there was a rogue thought; what if she and Yusei were like that? She recalled the first time they saw one another; feeling a strange emotion brewing inside of her from seeing the handsome young man seated in the centre of an expertly crafted bike, his azure eyes locked onto hers. A faint blush shone when she relived that moment mentally; was it true? Did she have these supposed feelings for Yusei?

When she returned from the daydream, Saiga was standing by the door, chuckling softly at the fact that she had lost herself briefly, long enough for him to make it from one end of the room to the other.

"Come on, you" he laughed. "Let's get some rest. Yusei'll be back soon, I'm sure".

Rena's eyes narrowed guiltily; he would have been safely in the garage if he had left her, or had she returned during the day. Rena bit her lower lip: she was responsible for Yusei's venture into the night. Saiga's hand dropped onto her shoulder, shocking her out of the trance and watching him over her shoulder, finding the same smile printed on his face, albeit, bearing a much more genuine aura.

"Don't you worry, Yusei's a big boy, remember?" he said gently. "This is how you were before you left to chase after him in the Impound Centre; you've got to trust him more".

Rena nodded slowly, frowning as it hit her that what Saiga was saying was true - she wasn't trusting Yusei, she was worrying as though he was helpless. That wasn't like Yusei at all. Her right fist clenched tightly, preceding a smile at the brunette, who lifted a puzzled eyebrow.

"Thank you, Saiga" she whispered. "For everything".

* * *

Morning came much quicker than Saiga expected, estimating that Rena had returned around midnight, and the two dropped off rather quickly. He was standing in front of the coffee maker positioned beside the sink when Rena emerged from her room, hair slightly matted and rubbing her eyes with the tip of her right forefinger.

"Hey, looks like someone decided to drag themselves out of bed after staying up almost two nights in a row" he chuckled.

"Morning to you too…" Rena grumbled, making her way slowly towards the small kitchen. When she reached the tilted floor, she paused, opening her eyes more. "Has there been anything from Yusei?"

Saiga frowned, his eyes slid towards the window before shaking his head. Rena frowned, shifting to an altogether anxious look while following Saiga's gaze at the window, the brunette picked up quickly on his guest's discomfort.

"Hey, calm down" he said quickly. "I locked up after you got in, remember? He's probably just loitering around somewhere nearby".

Rena looked unconvinced, but nodded. She remained still while Saiga picked up two mugs filled with steaming coffee and presented them to her.

"Here, have a cup" he insisted.

Rena removed the left one, caressing it with the fingertips of one hand and gripping the handle firmly with the other. The waving scent rising provoked her nose to twitch, analysing the smell of the beverage. Saiga smirked, leaning back against the nearest of the counters. Rewinding time, the redhead reminisced about the last time the two had spoken; in the midst of chaos and speed, watching Saiga crash to the ground with Ushio and disappear behind the morning sun while the two young D-Wheelers raced for freedom. She lifted her head, setting eyes firmly on Saiga's face.

"What happened to you after the duel?" she asked.

"Eh?" Saiga sounded, grinning afterwards. "The cop was too pissed off with me. He climbed on his D-Wheel as quickly as he could, stamped on my leg and raced off after you two. Nobody came by afterwards, so I guess I'm lucky his mind was set on getting you guys".

"He must've gone after Yusei…" Rena sighed.

"I suppose" Saiga murmured. "But Yusei got back here shortly after I did. I guess he lost the officers after him relatively quickly. What about you? Where did you end up?"

"Oh…" Rena breathed, anxious about whether to confess that she had encountered children from the opposite end of the social scale or keep them a secret from the man. "I, er…"

"Something wrong?" Saiga asked, tilting his head.

Rena shook her head in response. "I met up with a couple of kids, they put up with me for the day" she replied. "They wanted me to stay the night, but I thought it was best to get back before I worried you and Yusei any more".

"You left kids for our sakes?" Saiga summarised with a sly smirk. "I'm sure you'd make a great mother one day".

The brunette laughed light-heartedly, Rena flinched at the implication he was making; even as a joke, he was stating that she'd fail as a mother and any children that she would birth. Fringe lowering over her eyes, she bit into her lower lip. Saiga silenced abruptly when Rena turned away from him, spilling a few drops of coffee onto the floorboards, another couple sliding down the face of the mug like dirtied tears. Saiga's face hardened into a more serious, regretful look.

"You alright?" he asked, leaning over slightly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it".

Rena's head dipped and her coffee rippled. Saiga noted the sudden movement, although remained oblivious to the source; down the left side of Rena's face, crossing over the Marker, a tear had slipped and dropped into the hot drink.

* * *

After approximately an hour of silence, Saiga sat himself down beside Rena, on the sofa against the wall around the windows, sunlight pouring in over their backs, adding to the shadows hanging over Rena's eyes. In her hands, the emptied mug sat on her narrow knees, small remnants of the fluid that had previously filled it. Saiga's hand fell onto Rena's shoulder, shaking her gently, as though moving her rigid body too hard would break her.

"You okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't know you'd get upset from a comment like that".

Rena shook her head slowly, her body shuddered simultaneously and her head dipped lower. "Don't blame yourself" she whispered.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Saiga inquired.

"It's something that only my friends in Satellite know" Rena mumbled. "Yusei too. That's why I was annoyed last night. My memory…"

Rena hesitated, adding to Saiga's intrigue about the situation, influenced by the inclusion of the girl's strange emotions the night before. He leaned back, removing his hand from Rena's shoulder and tilted his head back, watching the sunrays pouring in above his head.

"You don't have to say if you don't want" he said with a faint smile. "I don't want to upset you anymore. Clearly I've no luck with women at all".

"It's not you; it's me" Rena added, her shaky voice barely above a whisper. The continuation drew Saiga's tilted eyes back. "The truth is… I don't know who I am. I awoke in Satellite maybe a week or two ago with no past. A friend of Yusei's brought me to him and I lived with them; Yusei left for Neo-Domino, so the others believed it could be useful for me too. I followed him a short while after he left and we reunited in the Detention Centre".

"How do the kids relate to that?" Saiga asked.

"It got me thinking" Rena mumbled, lifting her head to unveil her teary eyes. "Do I have a mother waiting for me? What about my family? I want to know how they're doing".

"I guess it's a sensitive subject" Saiga murmured. "I really mean it when I apologise; if I'd known, I would have just kept my mouth shut".

"No, it's my fault" Rena responded, shaking her head again. "I was being selfish; I should have confessed straight away. Besides, they hadn't crossed my mind before then anyway, I guess I was just being even more selfish - I haven't thought about anyone but myself. Myself and Yusei; that could be why he means so much to me".

"So you _do_ have feelings for him?" Saiga asked, lifting a playful eyebrow.

The solemn expression in front of him, however, didn't change to react. "I don't know, maybe… I've been developing some since meeting him…"

Saiga's face shifted slightly, looking somewhat surprised at the confession. Following the news sinking in, he leaned over, pressing his left hand against the top of Rena's head and ruffling her head, pushing her head between her shoulders. Rena moaned like a child and winced, enduring the gesture with closed eyes and a childish frown.

"You crazy Satellite kids" he laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

The hand withdrew and Rena returned her eyes to him, puzzled by his string of curious actions. The face she watched him with was a mixture of guilt over burdening him with her pain and curiosity over why he would endure them, based on the character she had encountered when they first met just a couple of nights before. Saiga leaned back, stretching the upper halves of his arms across the back of the worn sofa and smiled at her.

"Hey, there's this Tag Team duel tournament happening today" he reported. "You want to go check it out?"

"What?" Rena whispered, turning her head towards the brunette.

"Yeah, I spoke with Himuro earlier; he and that old man are getting out the Detention Centre today. He said they'd meet us at the Stadium. Although he kind of forced me into being his partner, so we can't duel together" Saiga added with a brief chortle. "If you want to take part, it's in the Stadium close to the edge of the Daimon Area, not the main one, luckily, else we'd have a problem. Anyway, why don't the four of us go and have a good time to take your mind off things?"

"What if Yusei comes back?" Rena asked.

"I'll leave a note somewhere, leave the lobby unlocked but keep this place and the garage sealed; that way, he can get in, but no-one else can steal anything" Saiga answered. "Come on, it'll do you good to get outside and spend some time getting distracted".

Rena gazed at Saiga's lips as they moved, though his voice seemed much more distant than they looked. With the proposition presented, her eyes lowered, wondering how she would go about the tournament should she agree.

* * *

**Saiga / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Saiga posed confidently a short distance in front of the secondary Duel Stadium erected as he claimed, close to the edge of the Daimon Area. Behind him, Rena stood stiffly, watching her companion while they waited for company. Saiga lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, gazing down the concrete drive between metallic gates that blocked those who had failed to register their place. On the other side, however, there seemed to be panic amongst a few officials of the tournament.

"I wonder what's going on" the girl mumbled, watching two men race one another from the stand set up close to the barred wall towards the wide entrance of the building.

Saiga clutched his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't heard that this was something that everyone had to pre-register for. I'll go find out".

The brunette man began his stride towards the roofed box, where one of the officials remained, dressed in distinctive uniform that set him apart from both those in the main Stadium and officers of Security. While awaiting his return, Rena surveyed the area around her, searching for any sign of Himuro and Yanagi, expecting the elderly man to remain by the brawny convict's side.

Distracted in her search, Rena remained oblivious to a young man approaching her with brunette hair styled with the tips pointing forward and to the left, largely avoiding his right eye. He paced towards her, dressed in a grey shirt with a blue ring around the collar, white sleeves attached either side, breaking into black at the elbow, joined with them were black trousers, bearing white rings around the knees and at the bottom, where his trainers were exposed.

"Excuse me" he spoke.

Rena flinched and turned immediately to face him, her hands raised as though ready to confront him in combat. The muscles across her body relaxed when she noted the smiling face and chestnut brown eyes that watched her with an air of amusement and bewilderment. Rena allowed her hands to fall and rubbed the upper half of her left arm with embarrassment.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"I was wondering if the Tag Team tournament had started yet" the boy inquired.

Rena turned her head to the right, towards the conversing Saiga, unintentionally exposing her Marker to the boy. "Not to my knowledge, a friend of mine is just checking what's happening. Things seem a little hectic in there".

The boy blinked, picking up on the small yellow Marker underneath Rena's left eye, fixated on it as though it were a deformation that he couldn't remove his eyes from no matter how hard he tried.

"That Marker…" he muttered. "You were in the Detention Centre, right?"

Rena's head whipped around to face him, eyes widened with shock and frustration that she had exposed it so easily for someone friendly to notice, no doubt ready to report her presence outside the Stadium, which would likely resort in either deportation from the area, or even Neo-Domino as a whole. Her left hand slapped itself over the tattoo, stinging the left side of her face, causing the rest of her exposed face to winch at the sudden strike; pain gave way to disappointment.

"It's true" she sighed. "Go on, sell me out. I knew I shouldn't have come here and acted so recklessly…"

The boy smiled at his acquaintance's strange behaviour and lowered his eyebrows to soften his face. "Hey, you want to take part, right? If you don't have a partner, do you want to duel together?"

Rena lifted her head, ground in disbelief that the young man in front of her - who couldn't have been any older than Yusei - had offered to duel alongside her despite their differing origins and perceptions of them within the City. Still, her hand remained pressed over the Marker, fingers opening small passages in which to allow her left eye light.

"What?" she whispered.

"I don't care if you have a Marker, you're still a duellist" the boy avowed assuredly. "You need a partner and I need a partner, why not just join forces?"

Rena stared at the boy, her eyes wide with bemusement; joining forces with a City duellist to forget about the problems that stemmed in Satellite; to duel along Saiga and Himuro's team and expose herself to the small audience waiting inside. There were still former convicts that lurked in the City; there was a slim possibility that they, too, could be taking part. The palm over one half of her face fell and both hands balled themselves into fists by her sides, face frozen with the surprised expression. With that stare directed at him, the brunette smirked and shook his head teasingly.

"You're a strange one" he chuckled, patting her head. The movement was enough to break Rena out of her trance and look past his arm to the relaxed face. "My name's Tatsuya, what about you? You got a name?"

"Uh… Rena" the redheaded girl replied quietly.

"Nice name" Tatsuya chuckled, withdrawing his arm. "You want to duel together then, Rena?"

Rena shuddered, unsure whether what she felt was the formation of a friendship or unparalleled anxiety; but something felt different about meeting the boy, perhaps because of his ordinary status in Neo-Domino as opposed to Saiga's reputation for helping people from Satellite and with shady backgrounds. Quickly, she nodded, a faint blush of embarrassment shone across her cheeks, too pale for the boy to pick up on. His face relaxed back into a warm smile.

"Hey, what trouble are you getting yourself into now?" Saiga's voice yelled.

Rena and Tatsuya both turned to find the brunette man striding towards them casually, hands in his pockets and eyes jumping from one to the other. Tatsuya glanced to his companion.

"Who's this?" he inquired.

"This is Saiga, the friend I was talking about" Rena answered, smiling at the man standing before them.

Saiga shot Rena a puzzled look, then relaxed, understanding exactly what she had been doing. He began to scratch the back of his head, looking back to the male with a shade of hair slightly darker than his.

"So, then, who's the kid?" he asked.

"Sakai Tatsuya" the younger man announced.

"Tatsuya offered to be my partner for the tournament" Rena added, beaming at Saiga. "You said I needed to get my mind off of things, duelling with Tatsuya could help".

"If you're sure…" Saiga sighed, dropping his hand. "But if he causes you any trouble, Himuro's experienced in kicking the crap out of troublemakers".

Tatsuya's body went rigid at the thought of a muscular man whaling on him, losing colour as he stared at the two current Daimon residents discussing the matter.

"I trust Tatsuya, after all, that's something else you said" Rena answered. "I need to trust Yusei - that's what I'll do. Tatsuya won't betray me, I'm sure".

Saiga glanced suspiciously at the young man, whose fearful expression was enough to convince him temporarily. He sighed, folding his arms over his chest. From the opposite direction, Himuro appeared, lifting his arm and raising the other beside his mouth.

"Oi, Saiga, Rena" he yelled.

The trio twisted to find the former inmates heading towards them, Yanagi grinning excitedly at the sight of the young girl once again. He bounced forward, stopping just in front of her, his eyes skating across the area.

"Rena-chan, are you doing well?" he asked. "Where's Sonny?"

"Uh… Yusei's out for the day" Rena mumbled. She gave Saiga a guilty look once their eyes met, she couldn't confess the truth to them. "What about you guys? You got out alright. Did you meet with Gohachiro again?"

Himuro nodded briskly. "Yeah, he's got a place in the Daimon Area that he was living in before he got arrested; he's gone back there for now. We said we'd visit him after this tournament".

"Give him my best, please" Rena requested.

Himuro replied with an identical nod. Seeing the burning desire to duel in his eyes, Rena allowed a small sound to pass from her mouth, throwing the backpack around and ripping it open. Himuro and Yanagi watched, unnerved by the closeness of the sack to them while it had been swinging in the air, Rena squatted in front of it, fishing through it for the deck box waiting with her Synchro Monsters inside and pulled out the single Effect Monster amongst them. The bag was returned to its place over her shoulders and the card presented to Himuro.

"Here, I didn't forget" she announced. "This is yours; you should take it back for the tournament".

Himuro's large fingers gripped the card, sliding it carefully from the girl's narrow fingers, he held it upright, smiling at the condition it remained in.

"Thanks" he responded. "So you're going to duel too?"

"Yeah" Rena answered, looking to the brunette standing by her side. "Tatsuya offered to duel with me".

"A kid from the City, eh?" Himuro stated. "I'm surprised you didn't ask Yusei".

"Like I said, he's busy today" Rena murmured.

Yanagi grinned with amusement, and then averted his eyes to Saiga. "So the tournament hasn't started yet?"

"No, they're going to see if they can get a few more teams in before they start. Though it seems they're about to run over the limit they set themselves and still don't have enough" Saiga reported. "The four of us should help to fill that gap and give ourselves access. After all, if they're as desperate as they say, they won't refuse a few convicts".

The five began their charge towards the booth beside the open barred gates, where the sole official remained standing within the naked four walls, straightening the cap atop his head. His eyes were fixed onto the quintet making their way towards him and moved only when they paused in front of him.

"We'd like to take part in the tournament" Saiga announced. "Two teams right here".

The officer ran his eyes across the five, noticing the Markers on Himuro, Yanagi and Rena's faces. His face twitched uncomfortably; he felt uneasy about granting access to those bearing the yellow marks branding them criminals, although the situation regarding the tournament was essentially dire. He grunted, pressing down on a key beside a monitor, bringing up the face of one of his colleagues inside the building.

"_What is it?"_

"I've got two teams to enter into the tournament, though a couple have Markers; they've been to the Detention Centre" the worker reported.

"_We've got no choice; either let them in, or turn them away, we may jeopardise the tournament that way, but… right now, we just have to make a quick decision"._

"Alright, alright. I'll send them through" the man responded. Following the hurried conversation, he pressed the key again, cutting the connection and moving his eyes back to the five. "Alright, go on in".

"Thank you" Saiga answered, turning to lead the others towards the Stadium and their so-called 'day off'.

* * *

The group waited in a lounge set up for participants, housing a number of couples; some containing both genders, some only one. Rena surveyed the competition carefully, wondering who it would be that the two pairs would come up against. A grid appeared on the screen, marking out 8 teams that had managed to attend, making up a small competition; photographs taken of the participants following their arrival flashed on the screen; Himuro and Saiga placed in the second match, while Rena and Tatsuya were positioned at the edge, within the fourth match. Tatsuya pointed Rena in the direction of the monitor, leading the eyes of the others to the set-up.

"So those are our opponents" the girl muttered. "Takeshi Kitano and Hayato Tani".

"They're going to be tough" Tatsuya commented, drawing Rena's eyes.

"You know them?" she asked.

"I've heard about them" the brunette admitted. "They duel better together than they do individually, yet their strategies aren't reliant on one another".

Saiga's eyes slid over to his duel, smirking at the two faces beside himself and Himuro. "Graton and Angie, eh?"

"Don't let yourself get too cocky, Saiga" Himuro commented firmly. "We're not exactly going to have a smooth ride, especially if we meet up with these two".

The towering man smirked at the two teenagers standing in front of the brunette man, Tatsuya grinned nervously, recognising the man as the one that Saiga had issued the threat using as a weapon. Rena's hand fell onto his shoulder, drawing him around to her smiling face.

"Everything's going to be alright, let's just do our best" she said brightly.

* * *

By the time Rena and Tatsuya were standing on the stage in the centre of the Stadium, the other matches had been decided; Saiga and Himuro had advanced to the second round, matched against twins Kinoshita Shoji and Shoichi; a formidable pair, according to Tatsuya. Currently, they waited in the stands, sitting with Yanagi, while spectators observed from all angles, most seated in the front rows. Smoke billowed out from the platform rising up to unveil the two men that would stand as opponents; both bearing black hair, Hayato with smoother hair and Takeshi with a much more spiked design. The former was dressed as though he were from the military, in a white uniform with golden decorations hanging from his shoulders and a crimson sash around his chest; Takeshi, on the other hand, wore elegant robes that looked suitable for royalty. Compared to them, Rena and Tatsuya looked like a couple of kids following a day of school, both activating their Duel Disks simultaneously with stern looks across their faces. A countdown appeared between the two pairs, counting down with green lights dimming in accordance with each second that passed until all were dull.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
8000 - LP - 8000**

Tatsuya turned his head towards Rena, clenching his empty left hand. "Rena, remember that our fields are separate until we reach the final round; we won't be able to interfere with each other's plays or protect one another. I know you're strong enough to hold your own, just be careful" he bellowed towards the redhead.

"Right" Rena answered with a nod. "I won't let you down".

**FIRST TURN – TAKESHI**

"I shall move first" the spiked black-haired man announced, drawing the top card from his deck. "I activate Tremendous Fire; which will deal 1000 points of damage to your side in addition to 500 points of damage to our own team".

A column of flames erupted from the space in which the Magic card appeared, splitting into two waves; one falling back to strike Takeshi and the other roaring towards Rena. Awestruck, the girl stared in disbelief at the charging flames, quickly regaining her senses and raising the Duel Disk feebly as a shield against the force. The flames plunged down and crashed into her, surrounding her with their heatless power. Yet while she was surrounded, Rena's eyes snapped open, reminded of her duel with the Black Rose Witch. Sweat built on her forehead, feeling heat creeping through from the ring around her; was this a delusion from fear of the legendary woman that almost killed her? Colour slipped away from Rena's face while she kept her arms raised, managing to avoid the others noticing her paled face amongst the lashing blaze as it began to disintegrate.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
7000 - LP - 7500**

Tatsuya froze, noticing the drops of sweat that had built themselves on his partner's forehead, the shaken look in her eyes and the heavier breaths she was taking. The fact that the attack had shaken her baffled him, he leaned back to straighten his back while wearing a face with concern etched in each feature.

"Rena, are you alright?" he yelled. "What's wrong?"

Rena shuddered while trying to return from the flashback. Her eyes rose, in Takeshi's place, she stood there; black robe, white mask, poisonous hair flowing out from the hood. Her head rotated a small degree to find the redhead.

"_You're a mistake, what are you doing here?"_ the masked woman hissed venomously. _"I won't let you destroy my life; I'll erase you once and for all"._

Rena's eyes widened with horror at the declaration of the haunting woman. The roar of the dragon reverberated through the air, coming from all directions. Rena's head whipped around, desperate to identify from which angle she was planning to strike.

"_Rena…"_ a voice cried, penetrating the search for the demonic beast and drawing the girl's blue eyes back towards the vicious woman. _"Rena!" _That wasn't her voice… that belonged to someone else… _"Rena!"_

Recognising the voice snapped Rena out of her trance, lifting her head to find Takeshi standing in place of the Black Rose Witch. Sweat continued to cling to her forehead, her eyes travelling around to uncover Tatsuya standing beside her with a small distance separating them. The brunette watched her with a confused expression, struggling to comprehend what exactly had just happened to his partner.

"You alright?" he asked.

It all came back now; she was duelling in the tournament, there were no Psychics. There was nothing to be afraid, yet she had been standing there, taunting Rena over the fact that she couldn't win against her. Taunting her over the fact that she would have to break her promise to the twins. Rena chewed her bottom lip, taking a moment before she responded with a nod. Tatsuya continued to frown vaguely at the girl, still eager to know exactly what had happened to her.

"I believe we're ready to continue" Takeshi announced. "I summon Chainsaw Insect **[ATK 2400]**".

A giant beetle materialised on the field, though instead of ordinary pinchers, two large blades had been driven into its face, hissing and buzzing hungrily in anticipation of battle.

"It is unfortunate that this is my first turn" Takeshi added with a sighing tone. "Therefore, I shall lay one card face-down and bring my turn to a close".

**SECOND TURN – TATSUYA**

"That brings it round to me" the brunette announced, tearing the top card of his deck from the rest. He smirked at the card he had received and threw it onto the central slot of his Duel Disk. "I summon Fabled Gallabas **[ATK 1500]**".

Onto Tatsuya's field, the midnight-blue cloaked creature dove, wearing a suit of grey armour over its forest green torso. From the sides of the plates, wide amphibious arms hung, sporting scales and fins lining the outer edge. The webbed hands clutched a chain connected to the metal suit, red eyes glowing through narrow slits in the spiked helm.

"'Fabled' monsters?" Rena whispered, setting her sight on the peculiar monster.

"Fabled Gallabas' effect; by discarding my Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, I can destroy a monster on the opponent's field with defensive power less than Gallabas' attack strength" Tatsuya declared, sliding the bright card into the Graveyard. "Gallabas, destroy Chainsaw Insect.

The Fabled monster launched its chain forward, the end attacked to an enlarged spiked cannonball rolling through the air like the lead boulder of an avalanche. The steel-jawed insect did nothing to evade the oncoming attack and fell underneath the sphere's crushing weight, snapping its body and causing it to explode. With the destruction of his monster, Takeshi scowled; he was left defenceless and vulnerable to any attack that would follow on the final player's turn - in this case, Rena's. His dark eyes slid to the redhead standing without anything in front of her, waiting for her opening turn, beaming confidently at her partner, his head turned to focus on the dark-haired duo positioned opposite.

"Turn end" he announced.

**THIRD TURN – HAYATO**

"Now comes my turn. Draw!" the smooth-haired duellist barked. "Now I'll begin to rebuild our force and avenge Takeshi-san's fallen soldier. I play Flamvell Grunika **[ATK 1700]** in attack mode".

A purple-scaled dragon materialised in front of Hayato, pale skin breaking through over the front of its neck, underneath its jaws and across its chest. The legs were covered in brown material, the bottom halves almost completely shrouded in a crimson flaming design, matching the large cuffs and rings around its wrists and shoulders, a mane of the same kind sprouting from the back of its neck and surrounding golden circles at the edges of its jaws. Green eyes flashed open underneath the two white horns and wings opened up, a low growling shriek came from the beast.

"For now, I shall do nothing further than lay a card face-down" Hayato added, slipping the mystery card underneath that of his creature. "My turn ends".

**FOURTH TURN – RENA**

"I'll finish this first round. Draw!" Rena barked, ripping the top card of her deck away. She glanced at the draw and placed it into her hand, lifting another. "I summon Gigantic Cephalotus **[ATK 1850]**".

The carnivorous plant stormed onto the field, its tongue flailing between the orange jaws, the leafy body underneath shivering with anticipation.

"Gigantic Cephalotus, attack Takeshi directly!" Rena yelled, pointing towards the target opposite her partner to the left.

The plant snapped swiftly prior to its charge, scattering small dying leaves malting from the swift legs, stamping across the field towards the defenceless man. Hayato's body recoiled, head snapping to his ally supposedly in horror at the opening that had been made. Takeshi, however, seemed far too calm for the situation, his face unchanged outside a thin smirk.

"Trap card open - Waboku" he announced professionally. "This prevents any damage from your attack".

The charging plant crashed into an invisible barrier that seemed to have been erected in seconds, dropping it onto the floor just in front of Takeshi, who grinned down at it as though he were superior to it. The being leapt quickly to its feet and hastily retreated, towards Rena who opened her left hand as though to welcome it back and comfort it. Hayato smirked at Takeshi and turned once more to the duo standing opposite.

"Takeshi-san isn't one to leave himself open without a decent reason" he declared. "What you did was walk blindly into his trap".

Rena clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes towards the confident man, who indirectly claimed victory in the first round. Tatsuya stepped forward, clenching his left hand.

"I fail to see what trap has been laid; call it naivety, but we're in the stronger position for now".

"For now, but our turn comes next" Hayato reminded, a flash of confidence shone across his eyes.

"I see" Rena mumbled. "Then for now, I'll end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – TAKESHI**

"Draw" Takeshi called. "I shall activate Poison of the Old Man; this will restore 1200 points to us; more than enough to make up the damage we have sustained".

A faint green glow surrounded the dark-haired man who remained still, gratefully accepting the warm energy that poured into him and the Duel Disk; recovering several hundred more lifepoints than they had began with.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
7000 - LP - 8700**

"This is their strategy" Tatsuya growled. "They defend their own lifepoints with tricks like that whilst damaging ours with monsters like the Flamvells that deal damage under certain conditions. Be careful, Rena".

"Right" Rena responded with a nod, feeling sweat build on her forehead.

"Next, I shall summon Berserk Gorilla **[ATK 2000]** to my field" Takeshi added, throwing down the almost-red card.

In a blaze, the large ape appeared on the field, its hairs dyed red as though it were soaked in blood, or constantly surrounded by the flames of its own violent nature. Rena tensed, aware of what was coming.

"Berserk Gorilla, destroy Gigantic Cephalotus" the composed duellist commanded, aiming his finger towards the vulnerable plant creature that had failed to strike him when it had the chance.

The gorilla pounded its chest to demonstrate its strength ahead of charging, its immense fists and feet crashing against the ground with almost enough force to shake the platform. Rena bit her bottom lip as she witnessed the monster's heavy march towards her creature and threw its fists up, yelling with an animalistic shriek before bringing the massive hands down, crushing the plant.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
6850 - LP - 8700**

Rena groaned, feeling the brief winds from her monster's destruction and glared at the strangely-coloured ape charging back to its territory. Her arms were raised to shield her from any kind of debris that would launch itself at her, lifting her narrow eyes to the regroups enemy forces, Takeshi smirked at the emptied field.

"Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN – TATSUYA**

"Then it's my turn" the brunette announced, tearing the top card of his deck away and adding it to his hand. "Firstly, I'll discard my Fabled Lurrie in order to activate Gallabas' effect; it'll destroy a monster on the field with fewer defence points than Gallabas has attack power". The boy's finger rose in the direction of the ferocious ape beating its chest on Takeshi's field opposite him. "Since Berserk Gorilla only has 1000 defence, I'll take it out!"

The amphibious creature swung the chain as though it were a mere rope, the giant black spiked ball crashing through the air in a large circle before flying forward, smashing into the large gorilla and crushing it into the Stadium's floor, resulting in its destruction followed Chain Insect, leaving Takeshi's field bare once more. The spiked dark-haired growled at his predicament, leaving him open and vulnerable once more, with one key difference in that his enemies could strike him directly now.

"Fabled Lurrie's effect activates" Tatsuya announced. "Because it was discarded, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard".

Beside the towering steel-coated Fabled monster, the smaller purple-skinned ally floated onto the field through a small vortex opening up, its dark wings stretched to a length greater than its body's height. Silver rings were wrapped around its upper arms, blue hair pressed back by an orange masked over its face, sporting large green eyes and leaving its large jagged teeth the only feature of its face exposed **[ATK 200]**.

"You summon something so weak as that in the presence of Takeshi-san" Hayato growled. "It's not even a Tuner".

"Oh don't you worry" Tatsuya replied with a smirk, lifting another card over the left side of his face. "I'm not done yet. I release Fabled Lurrie to Advance Summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel **[ATK 2300]**".

An aura of multiple colours engulfed the small winged Fabled monsters, crushing its shape into a simple orb for a number of seconds prior to it expanding much larger than it had been initially. The shape peeled back, unveiling the pale angel Tatsuya had called on. White armour was pressed over her chest, a skirt and shoulder pads of steel connected to the central piece, each decorated with golden patterns and edges. White material hung further down the woman's legs, similar to the white gloves wrapped around her forearms and hands, rings of silver shrouded the ends of the gloves. A simple headpiece of pale blue with miniature wings sat atop her cobalt hair, which hung down to her feet, tied close to the tips and large white feathered wings unfolding from around her. The woman's soft face opened with a smile, brandishing a staff with a rounded head, eight legs hanging from the bottom where the stick joined with the head.

"What?" Hayato hissed. "I thought you were using Fabled monsters".

"My deck takes advantage of both Fabled and Lightsworn cards" Tatsuya argued with a devious smirk. His right hand shot forward, pointing at Takeshi directly opposite him, without anything on his field to shield him from the upcoming counterattack. "Gallabas, attack the player directly!"

The amphibious monster stomped ahead, launching its large iron sphere at the exposed duellist, the weapon crashing into the stadium floor ahead of him, kicking up dust and shrouding the opponent. Hayato turned and watched his partner with a horrified expression.

"Takeshi-san!" he cried.

The dust settled within seconds, confirming that the spiky-haired duellist hadn't suffered any damage due to the attack while the lifepoints he shared with Hayato plunged.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
6850 - LP - 7200**

"I'm not done yet" Tatsuya barked with a confident smirk. "Celestia, attack Grunika!"

The angelic woman positioned her staff in front of her, opening her wings to their fullest and diving forward, her battle cry much like the soothing tones of a siren's voice while launching herself towards the target. Rena lifted her eyebrows, uneasy about the choice to battle the monster, born solely out of suspicion.

"But he has a face-down card…" she murmured.

"I'll activate my Magic card; Rush Recklessly" Hayato snapped in retaliation. "This will increase Grunika's attack power by 700, putting him in a stronger position that Celestia".

"That makes it just stronger than Celestia" Rena gasped.

The purple-scaled dragon began to flap its wings wildly while taking in the new power **[ATK 2400]**. Tatsuya clenched his teeth in frustration while witnessing the creature throw its head back and then launch a stream of fire against the pale woman, colouring her skin and armour red and orange with its glow. The woman cried out in agony and vanished, lost amongst the flames that had grown fiercely enough to eradicate her during her own attack.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
6750 - LP - 7200**

"Turn end…" the brunette growled, mourning the loss of his elegant servant.

**SEVENTH TURN – HAYATO**

"It's my turn. Draw!" the smooth dark-haired man announced. With a single glance at the card, the man smirked and laid it into the extra slot that emerged from the end of the Duel Disk's zones. "I activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction".

Around the platform, volcanoes erupted from the ground, filling the sky with thick black smog and lava spurting from the large gaping mouths, streaming down the peaks of the mountainous environment. Hayato's smirk darkened now that he and Takeshi were comfortably back in control of the situation, Grunika growling while more strength poured into it.

"Now, Grunika, attack the girl directly" the black-haired duellist yelled, pointing towards the exposed girl.

Rena's eyes widened while watching the dragon beast flap its wings in a display of its power, unleashing a torrent of flames roaring towards her. Instinctively, her arms rose and crossed in front of her lowered head; despite the nagging herself that the blaze was a mere hologram and wouldn't replicate the power of the Black Rose Witch. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes sharply while watching the flames crackle around her, widening the gap between them.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
4550 - LP - 7200**

Rena lowered her arms, unveiling the stern glare towards the pair opposite. Hayato, on the other hand, smirked confidently due to the difference in each side's current strength and power of their armies.

"That's all I'll do for now" the smooth dark-haired stated. "I'll end my turn for now".

**EIGHTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn" Rena yelled, removing the top layer of her deck. Her eyes flashed with disappointment, left with few little to work with. She removed two cards from her hand and placed them onto the Duel Disk. "I'll set a monster and place a card face-down".

"Well that was quick" Takeshi commented with a bright smile. "Okay then, I'll make my move".

**NINETH TURN – TAKESHI**

The spiky-haired man removed the top of his deck, laying his eyes onto the card granted to him curiously and let out a small sigh.

"Okay, I'll summon Goblin Attack Force **[ATK 2300]**" he announced.

In front of the more respected of the two, four dark green-skinned goblins clad in purple suits without arms, orange breastplates pressing the fabric to their wrinkled skin, yellow hardened caps curved around their bald scalps. The four sneered automatically, with faces that looked as though they could do nothing other than glare, brandishing steel clubs with spikes on the rounded weapons.

"I guess that's it for now; I'll leave your defences alone this turn. I know that Hayato is eager to have the battle for himself" he murmured, smiling towards his partner.

"T- Takeshi-san, please don't misunderstand" Hayato cried. "I only wish to save you the risk of suffering damage".

Takeshi chuckled softly. "You should calm down, Hayato" he said light-heartedly. "I'm fine with whatever you want. I end my turn".

**TENTH TURN – TATSUYA**

"Draw" the brunette partner called, ripping his new card away.

His eyes fell onto the artwork briefly, a glint shining across them whilst a plot formed immediately in his head. He glanced beyond it and towards Rena, whose blue eyes had moved to him. The girl nodded discreetly, allowing him to execute whatever his plan required. Tatsuya offered her a brief smile and then averted his focus back to the duo standing opposite with a hardened glare.

"I activate Foolish Burial" he shouted. "Using this, I'll discard Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner from my deck".

Hayato narrowed his eyes sharply, picking up on the confidence spawning from the opponent standing adjacent to his companion. While he watched the boy with the suspicious and hardhearted glare, Tatsuya transferred another card from his hand to the Duel Disk.

"Now I'll activate Dark World Dealings" the young man declared. "This forces us all to draw a card and then discard one from our hands".

The aggressive darker duellist snarled, having picked up previously that Tatsuya's strategy seemed to involve releasing Lightsworn creatures to the Graveyard. Begrudgingly, he conformed to the order of the card and joined the other trio in adding an additional card to his deck. Tatsuya smirked, removing his Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from the cards clutched between his fingers and into the mouth of the Graveyard. Takeshi followed with The Tricky and Hayato tossed away his Raging Flame Sprite. Rena smiled gently at the monster separated from the other cards, closing her eyes in a muted apology for abandoning it for the rest of the game and placing the Prime Material Dragon card in the mouth of the Duel Disk, feeling it brush her fingertips while the machine sucked it into the black void inside.

Tatsuya's eyes snapped open with a determined flame blazing and a small smirk. "It's done" he whispered. "Jain, Celestia, Lumina, Wulf…" His head rose, rising with the volume and passion in his voice; his fingers closed in on another card in his hand, sliding it away from the remainder. "Because I have four different Lightsworn monsters in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this!" A pillar of light streamed down from the skies, crashing behind Tatsuya and kicking up fierce gales, Rena groaned while watching the spectacle, narrowing her eyes struggling to cope with the combination of the light and the winds. Tatsuya, however, remained unfazed, his eyes rising to the card in his possession. "_Judgment Dragon!_"

The grandiose creature shook the ground with each step that it took forward, towering over Tatsuya with its enormous body. Greyed feathers decorated every inch of its body, Whispers stretched from either side of its nostrils, like those of an elderly man flowing backwards just like the wavy columns of feather sprouting from the back of its head like a man. Two smooth wings opened up from its back, standing with curved bones that gave the illusion that the tips were pointed back towards the creature's head. A thick tail swung behind it, lying on the floor behind the four legs, each bearing four blood-red claws that dug into the ground, creating small trenches in the platform. The beast tilted its head back, unleashing an almighty roar **[ATK 3000]**.

"3- 3000 attack points?" Hayato gasped, sweat streaming down his face.

"I think I may have accidentally opened the door to our defeat" Takeshi murmured sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Hayato".

"I activate Judgment Dragon's effect" Tatsuya announced. "By surrendering 1`00 lifepoints, Judgment Dragon can destroy every other card on the field".

Again, he shot a brief glance at Rena. The girl smiled softly, nodding her head once more to confirm her approval of the plan. With that knowledge safely passed on, Tatsuya closed his eyes and raised his right hand.

"Judgment Storm!"

The grey-feathered dragon roared deeply, opening its wings fiercely, which immediately kicked up ferocious gales, much stronger than those that had accompanied its arrival. The three duellists gathered around their separate fields raised their arms and closed their eyes, shielding their frail sense of sight from the howling winds and whipping threads of hair. Through their blindness, Judgment Dragon lifted its head once more, letting out another low roar, followed by the winds subsiding gradually. As soon as it was safe, Rena opened her eyes and peered over the arms folded inches from her face. The battlefield was clear, everyone exposed with the exception of Tatsuya standing in the shadow of the immense Judgment Dragon whose head was tilted skywards. Rena gazed at the creature in awe, amazed by not only its power, but the beauty carried within its feathered body.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
3550 - LP - 7200**

Hayato growled while returning to the battleground, snarling at the fact that not only he, but Takeshi, were vulnerable to an attack from the powerful servant. Takeshi, however, smirked faintly, embarrassed at the fact that he had allowed Tatsuya to summon the beast through skipping his last Battle Phase, but also out of his positive demeanour forcing him to at least appear calm and plotting. Tatsuya lifted his arm above his head, all fingers stretched open.

"Judgment Dragon" he yelled. "Attack Hayato directly!"

Hayato's eyes widened in shock, sweat slipping down his face as the realisation that he had been selected to endure the embodiment of Judgement. His eyes slipped to Takeshi, whose smile faded briefly, the two understanding why and how they would prefer for it to be this way. Hayato nodded towards his partner and closed his eyes, Takeshi, meanwhile, seemed uneasy at the obedience of his partner.

"You wanted to protect Takeshi in battle, well here you have it" Tatsuya hollered. "End Storm!"

The dragon unleashed its ray of light, a thick column of golden energy erupting from its jaws and crashed into Hayato violently, kicking up a fierce gust on the opposite side of the field, Takeshi lifted his arm to shield his face, watching the scene through narrowed eyes. The stream quickly faded and the storm subsided, Takeshi kept his eyes fixed on the bulging cloud surrounding his partner until it began to disperse, revealing him to be unharmed, bringing a smile to the spiky-haired man's face.

"Hayato…" he whispered gratefully.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
3550 - LP - 4200**

"Judgment Dragon's effect forces me to discard 4 cards from my deck during each End Phase" Tatsuya stated, picking up the top four cards and laying them into the mouth of his Graveyard, the space sucking up each greedily. "I end my turn".

**ELEVENTH TURN – HAYATO**

"Then it's my turn" the taller of the dark-haired men snarled. "I'll show you for damaging Takeshi-san's lifepoints. Draw!"

Takeshi averted his eyes back to his partner, looking somewhat puzzled by Hayato's insistence on getting revenge for his partner rather than himself. A small smile came onto his face, however, touched by the unfazed loyalty shown to him.

Hayato scowled at his draw. "I set a card face-down" he huffed. "And a monster face-down".

The two concealed cards materialised in front of him, suggesting there was nothing more he could do. That impression was further emphasised by Hayato's sharp glare from behind his defences.

'_But… it's not just a lack of tactics…'_ he thought to himself. _'But a strategy against that boy's dragon. I refuse to allow it to devastate our field further. I have to stay strong to give Takeshi-san a fighting chance in this tournament. It was a promise, after all'_.

The man stretched his neck. "I end my turn".

**TWELVTH TURN – RENA**

"My turn" Rena called, drawing her top card. Her eyes fell onto it, smiling when she found the Marshmallon given to her in the Detention Centre beaming up at her. "I set a monster face-down. And I'll hand it over to you, Takeshi".

"My, you're confident" the young man chuckled.

Rena smiled in response; she could understand the scenario now. Takeshi had entered the tournament for fun, but there was still something holding Hayato back from relishing in the same emotions.

**THIRTEENTH TURN – TAKESHI**

"Draw" the man called, smirking at the card he had managed to pull. "I summon Giant Orc **[ATK 2200]**".

On the field, the bulky monster flexed its large muscular arms, veins rippling through its skin. The upper half of it did nothing to conceal the grey skin, but a sheet of material hung around its waist, hanging over the legs covered with a large set of trousers. The beast growled with a low tone, its yellow teeth showing through its lips, two curved fangs pointing back towards its small eyes. In its hand, the creature clutched its weapon in the form of a large bone. Takeshi smirked towards Rena, as though he had read her mind and realised she had come close to learning of his relationship with Hayato.

"Hayato, I'll blast an opening for you to crash through" he announced. "Giant Orc, attack the girl's face-down monster".

The fairytale creature stomped as it turned to find the target, snarling like an animal before charging forward, swinging its bone weapon around. Rena tucked her head in between her shoulders, watching the creature storming towards her. The monster roared out while raising its weapon, throwing it down and onto the back of the card, causing Marshmallon to leap out from its hiding place, the card hologram underneath it disappearing.

"What?" Takeshi gasped.

"Marshmallon **[DEF 500]** can't be destroyed in battle" Rena stated. "And because your attack flipped it, you'll receive 1000 points of damage".

"Oh no" Takeshi gasped.

Giant Orc suddenly turned on its heels, charging back towards Takeshi as though it was desperate to protect its master. Marshmallon leapt over it, however, dropping towards Takeshi and opening up the jaws along the curved top of it's small pink body, unveiling the jagged teeth. Takeshi groaned as the creature clamped down on his Duel Disk and arm, sinking its teeth into the machine's centre and almost his cards.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
3550 - LP - 3200**

"Takeshi-san!" Hayato cried.

"We're in the lead now" Tatsuya stated, lifting a confident fist in front of him.

Marshmallon yelped and leapt away upon noticing how close Giant Orc had travelled, landing back on Rena's side of the field and bouncing about happily. The large monster relaxed its arms, leaning forward in disappointment. Takeshi, however, continued to smile.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been so reckless" he said cheerfully. "When Giant Orc attacks, it gets switched into defence mode **[DEF 0]** until the end of my next turn. I'll hand it over for now".

**FOURTEENTH TURN – TATSUYA**

"Draw" the brunette called, tearing the top card from his deck. But immediately, his attention was drawn back to the field. "Judgment Dragon, attack Hayato's face-down monster. "End Storm!"

The dragon threw its head backwards and then ahead once more, unleashing another spray of glowing energy. Hayato smirked darkly, stretching his arm towards the face-down card lying in front of him.

"Reverse card open" he snapped. "Magic Cylinder".

"No!" Tatsuya cried in horror.

"That's right" Hayato replied confidently. "This'll redirect your monster's power towards yourself".

Two identical containers appeared on the field, the left sucking up the golden energy, despite its tremendous size and power. The entire column vanished and silenced, hiding within the twin pillars until a sudden eruption from the other once sent the light storming back towards the brunette.

"Tatsuya!" Rena cried, whipping her head around towards the paled boy.

Tatsuya lifted his arms. Without any other response, he had to accept the attack, groaning when the light crashed into him and the floor around him. The stream was short-lived and quickly fizzled out, revealing that, like before, the target was unharmed. Tatsuya smirked at Rena once the veil of power was lifted.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
550 - LP - 3200**

"I'm sorry, I was reckless" he chuckled sheepishly.

Rena answered with a smile of her own; realising she couldn't bring herself to resent the attempt. He was fighting for her sake as well as his own. "Tatsuya…"

The brunette turned back to the battlefield, stroking the surface of his dragon's card with his fingertips.

"I discard 4 further cards and end my turn" he called. The new victims of Judgment Dragon's effect moved from the brunette's deck to the gaping Graveyard, the sinking stack proof that if the duel continued for too long, his deck would suffer from its own strategy.

**FIFTHTEENTH TURN – HAYATO**

"It's my turn" Hayato yelled. For the first time in a while, the smooth-haired opponent smirked confidently, completing trusting his draw. "I summon Flamvell Magician **[ATK 1400]**".

On the field, the monster appeared dressed in a sleeveless robe and matching trousers, exposing his lilac arms in the light of the flames wrapped around it; a spiral of fire around his right arm, a staff in the other hand. The monster's head was covered by a steel mask.

Tatsuya's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "A Tuner".

"I flip Flamvell Dragnov **[ATK 1100]**" Hayato added. The named monster appeared on the field beside its partner, confirming Tatsuya's worse fears. "I tune Level 4 Flamvell Dragnov with Level 2 Flamvell Dragnov". The Tuner Flamvell surrendered its body, reforming itself into four green rings for the dragon to soar into, exposing two stars within it that lined up within the tunnel. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Flamvell Urquizas! **[ATK 2100]**"

Replacing the monsters on Hayato's field, a grey-skinned humanoid appeared; bronze rings of twisted armour encased its shoulders, waist and caressed its face. A dark teal mane stretched out from the head and flames blazed around the monster's wrists. Flexing its muscular body, the creature let out a grunt of power.

"It may be an impressive Synchro Monster, but it's nothing in comparison to Judgment Dragon" Tatsuya scoffed with a smirk.

"No, something's coming…" Rena muttered, sharpening her eyes while they waited on Hayato's hand.

The smooth-haired young man removed the central card, throwing it into the bottom layer of the Duel Disk, the card itself replicated as an enlarged hologram beside the creature. Tatsuya and Rena both gasped upon registering what the card was.

"Axe of Despair" Hayato declared. "I'll equip it to Flamvell Urquizas in order to raise its attack power to a value high enough so that it can take on Judgment Dragon".

The weapon materialised in front of the monster, falling into its charred hands **[ATK 3100]**. With a grunt, the monster lunged forward, following by Hayato pointing upwards at the towering dragon's head.

"Now, take out Judgment Dragon!" he yelled

The axe-wielding warrior lunged forward, ascending through the air until it hovered in front of the feathered dragon's head, lifting the heavy weapon and descending back as gravity reclaimed it. The blade sank into the towering dragon's chest, causing it to shriek in agony and thrash its head wildly. An explosion followed, clouding Tatsuya in smoke and flames rolling down from the destruction of his beast.

"Tatsuya!" Rena cried, twisting to find her partner missing amongst the storm.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
450 - LP - 3200**

While the smoke dispersed, Tatsuya remained standing in place, his arms crossed over his head, face tilted downwards towards the platform floor. As the remnants of the battle faded, leaving his field empty, he smiled hollowly towards his partner, who seemed more relieved at his stance rather than disheartened by the state of his field.

"I'll bring my turn to a close there" Hayato murmured, smirking smugly towards the brunette. "It's not like it matters anyway, your field is empty and Takeshi-san's turn will come before you have a chance to set up a shield. This duel is over".

"Not if I can help it" Rena growled. "It's my turn!"

**SIXTHTEENTH TURN – RENA**

The redheaded girl ripped away the top card of her deck, glancing at it in the corner of her eyes and quickly sliding it into her Duel Disk.

"There isn't' much I can do; I'll place a face-down card and end my turn" she announced.

Hayato smirked proudly, laying his eyes onto the girl. "It seems you were unable to protect your partner, just as I have failed. We will both be shamed, but I will still have the chance to advance Takeshi-san through the ranks and towards the final".

Rena smiled at the cocky opponent. "I trust Tatsuya, regardless of the differences between us".

**SEVENTEENTH TURN – TAKESHI**

"That sounds like a good point to pick up now" Takeshi called, drawing from his deck. "Goblin Elite Attack Force! **[ATK 2200]**"

In front of the spiky-haired duellist, four green-skinned goblins resembling those originally summoned appeared, each dressed in suits of steel armour, brandishing swords and shields glistening under the daylight. Rena arched her back, stretching her right arm towards the face-down card laid out in front of her.

"Trap card open" she yelled. "Threatening Roar. This skips your Battle Phase, meaning that Tatsuya will stay safe and get another chance at dealing with your monsters".

"Clever girl" Takeshi commented with a smirk. "I suppose for now, then, I'll end".

**EIGHTEENTH TURN – TATSUYA**

"My turn; draw!" the brunette snapped, ripping the top card of his deck. A brief assessment of his new card and a determined glint shone within his eye. "I activate Card of Sanctity; with this, each player draws until they're holding six cards in their hands".

Each of the duellists obeyed the command of the card, eyeing their opponents whose hands had been replenished by the move; as though the duel was starting over once more. Tatsuya, meanwhile, grinned, moving a Magic card from his hand to the field.

"I activate Card Exchange" he declared, throwing the card into the Duel Disk and projecting its swift movements onto the field. "Using this card, I can look at the hand of another player and choose a card from their hand. In return, they, too, can take one of my cards. The boy glanced towards Rena, who nodded as though she understood what his intentions were; a smile was the response she got and Tatsuya redirected his attention once more to the field. "As we're playing as separate units, I choose Rena".

The redhead beamed towards her partner, advancing across their half of the stage and presenting her hand to the boy. Tatsuya's eyes flashed unwaveringly, pressing his fingers over the Dark Valkyria in the left side of Rena's grasp, placing it amongst his own. They were then turned to face Rena; the girl's eyes ran over the collection, picking up a couple that she could see playing an important role in the turn ahead, determined not to cost Tatsuya his chance at victory. Her fingers brushed against the central monster card; Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and retreated, placing it amongst her own cards. The two shared a brief smile before Rena returned to her place. While she did so, Tatsuya proceeded with his turn.

"Magic card activate - Double Summon" he yelled. "To start with, I'll summon Fabled Raven **[ATK 1300]** in attack mode".

Tatsuya's monster revealed itself on the field, sporting black and violet armour, including a black helm that concealed its face, allowing only the blood-red glow of its eyes to pierce through the headgear. Out of fits arms, large curved feathers of black with tips of dark red spread, ruffed in the breeze.

"Next I summon Rena's Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]**" the brunette added confidently. The purple-skinned fairy materialised beside her temporary partner, smiling innocently despite her abnormal position. Tatsuya progressed regardless, holding up two cards from his hand. "Fabled Raven's effect; by discarding cards, I can increase its level. So by tossing out these two cards, Fabled Raven's Level becomes 4".

"No- no way" Hayato gasped.

"And it's a Tuner as well" Takeshi added, just as stunned.

Rena watched the two creatures, curious as to what kind of Synchro Monster could be waiting within Tatsuya's deck. The brunette smirked proudly towards the dark-haired duo opposite, pleased that his strategy had worked out so neatly.

"I tune Level 4 Fabled Raven with Level 4 Dark Valkyria" he called, lifting his hand skywards. The Fabled monster spread its wings, lifting itself from the ground and reverting its form into four glimmers of light, spreading into rings that lured Dark Valkyria into the display, removing an equal number of stars hiding within her form. "_Yami ga fuerareru to chikara ga umareru no tame, hikari o suteru! Kage kara umareshi chikara yo!Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Dāku-Endo Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2600]**" **[1]**

A black dragon with large silver horns standing out from either side of its skull, a smaller spike rising from the back of its head, followed by several black copies standing up from its spine. A sapphire was pressed into the centre of its forehead between the yellow glaring eyes, white jaws underneath kept apart while growling projecting steam, two large fangs stretching horizontally across the jaws. Two ragged black wings stretched from the creature's back, skin of a violet shade hanging from the bones, matching the scales along the chin, neck, stomach and thighs of the creature. In the place of a chest, a large replica of its face grinned, the azure orb replaced by a grand ruby oval.

"Dark End Dragon…" Rena whispered. Her eyes widened, recalling having heard a name very similar to the creature's once before. Her mind rewound time, returning to her very first duel following her arrival in Satellite, while performing her first Synchro Summon against Rally.

_While the process took place, the girl reached for her Synchro monsters. What caught her eye wasn't the creature she had planned to summon, but a card bearing the image of an angelic dragon, four white feathery wings extending from its slim back. From its head, a large golden metallic halo extended from both sides._

"Wait" Rena gasped. Her fingers moved to the compartment of her Duel Disk housing the Extra Deck she carried, fishing out the serpentine dragon's card and gazing at it in awe, reading the name printed along the top. "Light End Dragon…" The girl gasped once more, much louder and twisted once more towards her partner. "Tatsuya, you have the other one!"

"Other one?" Tatsuya echoed, curious to know what had gotten into his partner all of a sudden.

"Dark End Dragon, it doesn't exist on its own" Rena replied, holding up the card. "I found this Light End Dragon with me when I woke up in Satellite. There's a reason we found one another; they're partners".

Tatsuya's eyebrows lifted, stunned by the revelation, but quickly rewrote the expression with a smirk. "So, there is a reason this happened. Dark End Dragon's monster effect; by surrendering 500 attack and defence points, it can destroy an opponent's monster. Dark End, target Flamvell Urquizas. Dark Evaporation!"

The dragon's jaws separated further, the space between them growing in order to form a sphere of dark purple and black energy swirling ominously. Hayato's face paled, sweat pouring down his forehead while the power orb grew, roaring once it ejected itself from the creature's body and colliding with his monster, destroying it with ease. The resulting explosion caused a fierce gale that forced his arms over in front of his face in order to act as guards. Dark End growled softly, satisfied with its successful disposure of the enemy's barrier **[ATK 2100]**.

Tatsuya continued to smirk proudly, relieved that Hayato had failed to activate a card, and it seemed Takeshi was also in no position to aid his partner in the face of the brunette's ace card. His eyes fell onto the final card in his hand, plucking it from his fingers and holding it up with his right hand.

"I activate my Magic card, Riryoku" he yelled. "This takes half of Goblin Elite Attack Force's offensive power **[ATK 1100]** and adds it to Dark End". A dark violet glow surrounded the dragon while it arched its back and lifted its head, growling once more while accepting the inherited power as its own **[ATK 3200]**. "Dark End, attack Hayato directly! _Dark Fog!_"

The powered creature launched its head forward, unleashing a spray of black fog that rolled over Takeshi and Hayato's fields, engulfing everything they had out and crushing the quartet of soldiers as a sign that the two could do nothing in retaliation. Both cried out in disappointment while their worlds were consumed and blackness ruled them.

**RENA / TATSUYA - TAKESHI / HAYATO  
450 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

The grand screen hanging above the stands rearranged itself, removing the images of Takeshi and Hayato, declaring Tatsuya and Rena the victors. The two beamed at one another, ecstatic at their victory, though trying to keep their pleasure subtle. Hayato dropped to his knees, head hanging in disappointment and frustration, luring Takeshi's eyes to the downed man, a soft smile following. The spiky-haired partner crossed the field; towering over the kneeling duellist; Rena and Tatsuya's shadows also drew closer.

"Hayato, it's alright" Takeshi's voice insisted softly.

Hayato's head rose and found his partner having entered his corner of the duelling field, leaning forward and beaming proudly.

"T- Takeshi-san…" the man muttered

"Is everything alright?" Tatsuya inquired.

"Yes, yes. We're fine" Takeshi answered pleasantly. "The truth is Hayato is m y family's butler, but even though I tell him not to take his job too seriously, he does everything he can to ensure my family with always be happy. When I told him I wished to enter this tournament, he insisted he come along and act as my partner just so that I wouldn't wind up coming to harm".

"Sounds like his loyalty to you ties you both tightly strongly" Rena assessed. "He really cares for you, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm glad he came with me" Takeshi added brightly. "I wouldn't have been able to find a partner as powerful and helpful as Hayato, or the two of you. The fact that we just had such a great duel doesn't make me bitter about not advancing further; I'm happy that we were able to put on a show so early in the tournament".

"Takeshi-san…" Hayato whispered.

The servant lifted himself from the ground, brushing off his knees and rotating to face his employer with a firm expression written onto his face. "Takeshi-san, I'm glad I could aid you in having such a good time; I wish that perhaps, some time, we may duel at your home if that pleases you".

"Hayato" Takeshi gasped, his face brightening with pleasant shock. "Yes, that would be very nice".

For the first time, the two smirked at one another with a lighter aura about them; Rena mirrored the optimistic face whilst watching the duo finally understand one another.

* * *

Some time following the duel's completion, Saiga and Himuro also found victory in their duel, slamming their hands against one another and gripped them firmly in a victorious stance. The two, joined by Yanagi, reunited with the teenage duo in the competitors' lounge, where the pair of them looked over their respective dragons.

"It's amazing that we managed to find one another, do you think we were guided by our dragons?" Rena whispered. "By some kind of fate?"

"Do you believe in fate?" Tatsuya inquired.

Rena leaned back, lifting her eyes from the two cards and staring towards the ceiling. "I don't know" she murmured, following which her eyes slid closed and a small smile grew onto her face. "I like to think there is; then it means there's a reason I met people like you and Yusei".

"Yusei?" Tatsuya repeated.

"Yeah, he's a good friend from Satellite" Rena answered cheerfully, unknowingly all under Saiga's watch. "He helped me out a lot in Satellite and it's because of him that I got here to the City".

Tatsuya smirked. "I'd like to meet with this Yusei some day soon".

"I'm sure you will" Rena giggled.

On the other side of the door, Saiga's eyes remained focused on the redhead, using the private discussion to further add to the originally-joking suggestion that Rena had been developing feelings for Yusei. Eager to enjoy their time in the tournament, the three burst through the door and began to chat vividly, breathing animated life into the lounge.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Tatsuya: Rena, we can do this._

_Rena: Yeah, I believe in you, Tatsuya._

_Tatsuya: Light and dark are supposed to be natural enemies, but we've brought them together as allies. That's proof that we can overcome anything._

_Rena: But… Light-End… Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Overlap of Black and White. The Sacred Promise". Yusei… are you watching?_

* * *

**[1]** _"Renounce light so darkness grows and might is born. Power born from shadows! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dark End Dragon!"_


	18. Overlap of Black and White: The Promise

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **In response to Hero of the Hazard's review; yes, Rena's codename in the Security Impound Centre was taken from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, based on the fact that Rena herself is an expy herself of Ryuuguu Rena from Higurashi. Again, the duel will probably be too drawn out and not dramatic enough; tag duels are a real weakness__, but I hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**Saiga -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

Night had fallen over the City, postponing the second half of the Tag Tournament until the following morning. Until then, Saiga led Rena, Himuro and Yanagi back to his apartment. Tatsuya had accompanied the group, invited by Rena and approved by the older brunette. Yanagi and Tatsuya rested against one another on the sofa closest to the kitchen area, while Himuro sat in one of Saiga's chair in front of the setup on the desk, his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed, but otherwise, seated as any conscious person. Rena, however, was sprawled out on the sofa underneath the windows, the very place where she and Saiga shared their heart-to-heart; a blanket spread out over her, Saiga smirked while adjusting the sheet and then brushed his hands against one another.

A whirring sound alerted the man to an approaching vehicle and leaned over Rena's sleeping form, recognising the red D-Wheel racing towards the building. Saiga flinched, treading cautiously, but quickly, across the room and charged down the corridor. He managed to make it to the bottom of the building and out the front doors before Yusei could make his presence known, the dark-haired rider having removed his helmet and laid it onto the seat of his machine.

"So, you decided to come back after all, huh?" the brunette asked with a grin, pressing his fists against his hips.

"I'm sorry… something happened" Yusei murmured.

"I'm sure it did; you Satellite kids and getting lost or waiting until the early hours to get back" Saiga sighed jokingly.

"What?" Yusei asked, twisting his head to face Saiga directly. "You mean Rena's back?"

"Yeah, managed to stagger in late last night. She's sleeping upstairs with the others" Saiga answered, pointing over his shoulder towards the upper floor. "She's been worried about you, you know?"

Yusei lifted his head upwards gradually, watching the windows that Saiga had pointed to without a change in his face. If anything, he was more relieved that she had managed to return safely rather than feel guilty over his unintentional absence. Saiga strode over the tarmac and pulled up the garage door, the sheet of metal rattling as it climbed higher.

"There's something more going on…" Yusei murmured. "This Fortune Cup that's coming up".

"Eh?" Saiga sounded, pausing his efforts.

"I've been invited" Yusei added, sharpening his eyes into a glare directed downwards.

Saiga shrugged off his surprised look and resumed lifting the metal door. "Then I suppose you should stay here until the Fortune Cup starts".

Yusei lined his D-Wheel up, pushing it backwards and out of view for any prying eyes. Saiga moved into the corner, pressing down on a switch that illuminated the room through a small light in the centre of the ceiling. Yusei reversed his D-Wheel into the large space remaining, leaving a roomy gap between his own and Rena's resting machine.

"Are you going to need anything?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Yusei replied quietly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you like this".

The brunette chuckled, smirking cockily towards the younger occupant. "Are you kidding? I've got an old guy, a former-Pro Duellist and two kids upstairs. You're hardly going to cause me any trouble".

"Two?" Yusei repeated.

"I'll show you when we get upstairs" Saiga responded with a grin. His demeanour then transformed suddenly, back into a sterile nature. "But for now, you should stay here; after all, with that Marker on your face, Security can track you. It's something I can't fix".

"I don't care about that" Yusei scoffed, turning away and moving back outside.

Saiga answered with a noise of intrigue, watching the young rider cross out into the night once more. "You've got some real nerve, you know. That might land you in trouble soon".

Yusei, however, wasn't listening to the warning; his eyes were set on the KaibaCorp tower standing out superior above all its neighbours, glowing blue and gold against the night sky; the pinnacle of authority and power in the City; something he intended to take on. Saiga crossed out of the garage and dragged the door downwards, sealing away the D-Wheel and locking the garage. He smirked, laying a hand onto Yusei's shoulder, bringing the dark-haired boy back from his thoughts.

"Come on, don't you want to see Rena?" he asked with a smirk.

Yusei didn't respond with words, but smiled following the suggestion. Saiga led him back into the chamber they had used to plot the break-in to Security, pushing open the door and allowing Yusei to enter ahead of him. The dark-haired teenager's eyes surveyed the gathering, recognising Himuro and Yanagi nearest, a brunette resting his back against the elderly man's on the sofa opposite Rena's. Yusei's eyes paused on the unknown boy.

"That's Tatsuya" Saiga answered before being asked. "He and Rena met this morning; we're entered in a Tag Team tournament that's being held in a Stadium close to the edge of the Daimon Area. It carries on tomorrow, so if you want to be left alone to work on your D-Wheel, that'll be the best time".

"I see" Yusei murmured, casting his eyes towards the girl on the other side of the room.

Saiga's hand landed on his shoulder once more. "Why don't you sleep in the guest room?" he suggested. "I think it might be best that Rena doesn't know you're back yet; I don't want to risk her staying behind and holding Tatsuya back. They're bonding well and seem to have a lot in common; I don't want her stubbornness to get in the way of that".

"Right" Yusei replied with a nod. "Then I can plan how to go about dealing with this Fortune Cup business". His eyes narrowed and fist clenched; hiding in his jacket pocket was a photograph of his four endangered friends from Satellite, aware of the grim truth surrounding them.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 18 – Overlap of Black and White. The Sacred Promise ~ **Sutādasuto

**Tatsuya / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Tatsuya flicked through his deck, grinning with pride as the pair had managed to advance through the rounds of the Tag Team tournament, nearing the finale. The door swung open and Saiga staggered in with heavy shoulders, dropping himself onto the sofa nearby, Himuro and Yanagi followed him, the pair more accepting over the events that had transpired.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked.

"Ah, those Kinoshita twins…" Saiga sighed, dropping his head backwards against the top of the backrest. "They got us good. There's no doubt they'll get near the final, if not reach it".

"Are they that strong?" Rena asked, leaning forward with an anxious face.

"Don't worry, Rena" Tatsuya interjected, laying his hand onto her shoulder. "No matter how tough they are, we'll take them down. They may be identical twins, but we've got destined partners on our side".

Rena nodded towards the brunette, smiling briefly and then rotated her head back to the trio gathered in front of them. "So are you guys going to just watch the rest of the tournament?"

"Well, in all honesty, I've got something important that I promised someone I'd get to work on the first chance I got" Saiga confessed, cupping his chin. "Sorry, kids, you'll have to win this thing without me watching".

"That's fine" Rena insisted, her expression flickering into disappointment whilst aiming to maintain an indifferent reaction. "If you've got something important to do, then you should focus on that".

Saiga nodded and smirked, picking himself up from the sofa and dropping his hand onto Rena's head, ruffling her hair. The girl squeezed her eyes closed while enduring the gesture. Saiga quickly withdrew and grabbed his hips, grinning proudly at the two teenagers lined in front of him, side-by-side.

"Make us proud, kids" he chuckled. "I'll meet up with you later".

With a playful salute, the brunette turned his back on the group and strolled out. Himuro and Yanagi watched without moving to follow him, instead, they focused on the duo once the four were alone in the public chamber, although strangely, emptied otherwise.

"Not long until the final now, you two are going to be ready, right?" Himuro inquired.

"Yeah, don't you worry" Tatsuya replied optimistically. "We'll go all the way to the top".

"We'll be cheering the two of you on" Yanagi chirped, raising his arms excitedly.

"Thank you" Rena murmured, wrapping her right hand around her left upper arm.

Just as Tatsuya had predicted, the two managed to clamber their way through the ranks and reach the final of the tournament, learning their last opponents would be the very Kinoshita twins that ended Saiga and Himuro's campaign. The two waited on the tunnel closest to the waiting room where they had been with Himuro and Yanagi previously, unaware that the two had since taken off after Saiga due to the approaching dusk. The officials had discussed the likelihood of holding the duel and decided against delaying it further, allowing Rena and Tatsuya their chance to avenge Himuro and Saiga's efforts. While they waited in the tunnel, Rena tilted her head downwards, eyes falling briefly onto her Duel Disk.

"Tatsuya…" she whispered. The brunette twisted his head, finding her unsettled look. "I… It's about Light-End".

"What about it?" Tatsuya inquired, blinking. "You haven't played it today, are you saving it for this match?"

"No…" Rena breathed anxiously. "That's what I wanted to say; I haven't used Light-End Dragon before. Yusei helped me greatly in Satellite and… I wanted to use it against him for the first time".

"So you're trying to break it to me gently that you don't want Light-End and Dark-End to fight together yet?" Tatsuya summarised, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing against you or Dark-End" Rena cried, twisting around to face her partner with a panicked look. "It's just that I've known Yusei longer and I wanted to thank him for everything he did back in Satellite. To tell you the truth; there's a lot of answers I'm seeking, and I think being with Yusei might help me find them".

Tatsuya smirked, chuckling lightly after the momentary panic, allowing Rena to settle before opening his eyes and fixing them onto her anxious face. To enforce the relaxed look, he folded his arms over his chest loosely.

"Calm down" he chortled laxly. "You get too stressed. In fact, I'll match it. I won't use Dark-End in a duel involving you until you and Light-End are ready. That way, we'll be on even ground. Until then, you should focus on finding the information you need".

"Tatsuya…" Rena exhaled.

The brunette slipped his hand underneath his Duel Disk, holding it out to the girl, whose eyes traced its movements. She lifted her sight to his face once more to ensure he was truthful in his word rather than masking bitterness, following conformation with a smile of her own and seized his hand, squeezing it firmly.

"Alright; as soon as I'm ready, I'll find you" she insisted. "Then we'll use them; Light-End and Dark-End".

Tatsuya turned his head, gazing down the tunnel leading to the wide centre of the Stadium in between rows of seats stretching to the very backs of the walls; the two of them had one final match to compete in. The hands separated and the brunette male stepped forward first, leading Rena towards the light flooding in and out onto the duel field, positioning themselves directly opposite where several pairs of opponents had been previously.

Smoke billowed out around the spaces reserve for the twins, clouding their side of the platform for a moment. Through the dispersing streams, identical silhouettes emerged, revealing themselves to be the teal-haired young men, their hair styled in the same manner; spiked over one side of their head; Shoji, opposite Tatsuya, with his spiked locks pointing to his right side, whereas Shoichi, standing facing Rena, sported leftwards spikes..

"So it seems we're facing you two" Shoji said brightly.

"We've been impressed by your skills throughout this tournament" Shoichi added. "As such, we've been looking forward to this".

"As have we" Tatsuya celled back, lifting his Duel Disk in front of his chest. "Let's make this a memorable final".

"Right" Shoji added.

For the final time in front of the growing audience, the four simultaneously yelled out the beginning of their battle.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****8000 - LP - 8000**

**FIRST TURN – RENA**

"I'll go first" the redheaded girl announced, drawing a full hand from her deck. "I begin by summoning Psychic Commander to the field **[ATK 1400]**".

The green-uniformed soldier seated in a large metallic oval device appeared, grinning maliciously above the large cannon set at an angle ready to deal with any threat the twins were prepared to set up against it.

"The summoning of your monster triggers the effect of my Naturia Cosmobeet" Shoichi interrupted briskly, holding the aforementioned card up. "This power allows me to Special Summon it to the field **[ATK 1000]**".

"What?" Rena breathed in surprise.

The small brown orb of dirt and roots popped onto the field, spreading its tiny arms and feet from the simple form, three flowers blossoming from flimsy stems sprouting from the top of it; one displaying hot-pink petals, one white and the final a pale shade between the two. Blue eyes glistened from between the roots holding its body together, squeaking with a tiny voice.

"I see…" Rena murmured. "Fine, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – SHOJI**

"Then it comes to me; draw" the twin opposite Tatsuya declared, pulling a new card from his deck. "I'll match your Psychic Commander with Genex Controller **[ATK 1400]**".

The stout robot that emerged in front of Shoji was made of a rectangular item of junk, black spaces opened bore humps with green rings around the edges of eyes and a small black opening resembled its mouth. Either side of the large head, the yellow bulbs standing horizontally glowed in sequence, one followed by the other. Two smaller additions stood horizontally out of its head, the left-side blue and the right black, between them an antenna vertically positioned. The components underneath the head were dwarfed by the upper half of the machine, two thin legs and feet held together by wires and scrap pieces lodged against the frail limbs.

"Genex and Naturia… This could get difficult" Tatsuya grumbled in a low tone.

"And like you, I shall end my turn by setting a card face-down" the opponent added, sliding the card into the lower opening of his Duel Disk.

**THIRD TURN – TATSUYA**

"Onto me" Tatsuya yelled proudly, removing his next card whilst smirking. "I activate the Magic card, Foolish Burial. I discard a monster from my deck and lay it to rest in the Graveyard. Or do I?"

"What're you saying?" Shoji asked, lifting a suspicious eyebrow.

"East, Shoji" Shoichi called across the twins' end of the field. "This is the guy that uses Lightsworn monsters, remember?"

"That's right; now by using its effect, I can summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast **[ATK 2100]** because it was sent to the Graveyard".

Onto the field stormed the wolf warrior standing on its hind legs, a small dog-like head resembling Ryko's poking through the golden collar of the white armour decorated with golden accents. Brown gloves clung to its hairy hands, one clutching the glowing sceptre, the other bearing three golden claws sprouting from the knuckles. The breastplate softened the lower it travelled, becoming softer fabric that hung open below the wide belt, hanging around the beast-warrior's legs like a cape, revealing that its legs were, too, encased in steel boots. A moderately lengthened ponytail hung down the back of its head, waving gently in the evening breeze sweeping through the Stadium.

Rena smiled at the appearance of such a formidable creature on Tatsuya's opening turn, whereas the twins appeared less impressed. Tatsuya, meanwhile, smirked proudly at the successful result of his tactics.

"I'll end my turn there" he stated.

**FOUTH TURN – SHOICHI**

"Don't fret, Shoji, I'll pick up where you left off" the teal-haired combatant called, then followed with a relieved smile directed towards his brother. "Thanks for using your monster as bait".

"Bait?" Tatsuya echoed, bewildered by the meaning of Shoichi's suggestion.

"Yes; in order to avoid losing Naturia Cosmobeet; after all, it's a crucial part of my strategy" the twin continued, grinning deviously once it dawned on the inexperienced duo what had happened. "I summon Naturia Rock **[ATK 1200]**".

An oval boulder crashed down onto the field, cracking the platform floor from the force of the impact, followed by the stage shuddering. Brown eyes blinked open from the smooth face of the boulder, followed by arms and feet emerging from its wide form. On top, moss had grown to resemble hair, a small flower growing from the centre followed by a couple additional stems of budding plants either side of it.

"Now I'm ready" Shoichi declared coolly. "I tune Naturia Cosmobeet to Naturia Rock".

"It can't be-" Rena gasped.

"A Synchro Summon" Tatsuya finished.

The spherical monster vanished, leaving behind two stars that quickly stretched themselves into green rings that descended over the large boulder waiting on the field, unveiling three more stars and luring them into the tunnel. A stream of light exploded from the process, producing light enough to almost blind Rena and Tatsuya, the two wincing and raising their hands in a hasty defence.

"Synchro Summon. Rise, Naturia Beast! **[ATK 2200]**"

Galloping through the light, a tiger with green fur resembling grass made its presence known on the field. Its head was surrounded by a mane of lush leaves and bark encased its legs, twisted branches curling either side of its head and sprouting from the skull in the form of ears. Black stripes across its body and tail reinforced the fact that the creature was a mammal

Rena stared up at the creature towering over its master, snorting proudly as any big cat would; while a breeze swept through the arena, the grassy fur and leaves running around its face and down its spine ruffled, a few snapping loose.

"That's not all" Shoichi added, twisting a Magic card in his fingers. "Mark of the Rose!"

"That card…" Rena gasped, eyes filling with horror.

"_I activate the Magic card - Mark of the Rose"._

"'_Mark of the Rose'?" Rena repeated, both her tone and facial expression reflected her easily unearthed worry._

_The emblem of a blackened rose in the centre of three green leaves appeared on the forehead of Tune Warrior. "This card grants me the power to borrow a monster of yours throughout my turn" the witch stated. "When my turn comes to an end, it should be returned to you"._

"_I'm tuning Level 3 Tune Warrior with Level 1 Evil Thorn and Level 3 Hedge Guard!"_

"_A- A Synchro Summon?" Rena cried out in horror._

_The two natural monsters unveiled the four stars between them and the two forces joined, becoming one tunnel and one string of glimmers, lost in the brightness that expanded from the process._

"_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!"_

_Rua gazed up at the large black dragon, its neck's plates decorated around the edges with the pink shade that matched the enlarged petals covering its body, construction two wings and a mane. Thorny whips were tucked underneath the wings, two legs hanging underneath the duck-like body, pale pink eyes with yellow iris glared at the intimidated crowd gathered. The beast unleashed a low roar to assert its power._

"I'll equip this card to Psychic Commander" Shoichi hollered, opening his hand towards the target.

"That'll leave Rena wide open" Tatsuya breathed oppressively, sweat sliding down his forehead.

Shoichi grinned smugly, redirecting his attention to Tatsuya, relishing in the paling face of the brunette and enlarged eyes on display. "You didn't think that I'd let you off the hook, did you?" he asked with a light chuckle. "Naturia Beast, attack Wulf".

The unnaturally coloured tiger charged across the field, pouncing once it cross into Tatsuya's territory and stretched out its front legs. With a low roar, the monster crashed onto Wulf, the Lightsworn warrior unable to retaliate and exploded under the weight of the Synchro Monster, kicking up glimmering shards of what had been the creature. Tatsuya scowled, snapping his arm in front of his face while the storm followed.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****7900 - LP - 8000**

Shoichi grinned at the success of his assault, turning his attention Rena, the redhead standing anxiously behind her field, defended by one card alone. That card, however, posed no threat to Shoichi himself; he had reserved her monster to execute the retaliation, should it be destroyed, she would ultimately be the one to suffer from its departure.

"Psychic Commander, attack the girl directly!" the twin yelled, throwing his arm across from the other side of his chest.

The cannon creaked whilst aligning itself with the exposed girl, Rena's face paled once the weapon clicked and locked onto her, having witnessed the charging process from behind so many times that watching from the opposite edge unnerved her greatly. Shoichi winked over the monster a mere couple of seconds before it unleashed the blue stream of energy. Tatsuya watched in silent terror as the blast stormed across the field and slammed into Rena, the girl hastily folding her arms in front of her and groaned throughout enduring the revolt.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****6500 - LP - 8000**

Smoke streamed from Rena and the Duel Disk once the light faded, the girl hunched over, panting and releasing droplets of sweat that crawled down her face. The scene put Tatsuya off, losing focus regarding the opposition's side and centring only on his partner.

"You okay?" he asked nervously.

"I set a card face-down" Shoichi announced, sliding the card into the bottom layer of his tray. "And with my End Phase, the traitorous Psychic Commander returns to your side of the field".

The Psychic monster vanished into particles, the collection of glimmers racing across the field and reconstructing the being on Rena's side, the emblem of the rose missing from its uniform. Behind it, Rena staggered to straighten herself, her shoulders still sagged and her head bowed, shadowing her eyes.

"Rena…" Tatsuya murmured. "Don't push yourself".

Regardless, the girl laid her fingers onto the deck and removed the top card without speaking; withdrawing it into her vision to assess what she had to work with.

**FIFTH TURN – RENA**

"I release Psychic Commander; this will prevent Mark of the Rose repeating its power" she commanded, lifting her head. "And in Psychic Commander's place, I Advance Summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch **[ATK 2400]**".

Psychic Commander dissolved once more, sprinkling its form into a multitude of pixels with a variety of shades, sinking into one another to form an orb of several colours. Through the sphere, the large creature with thick arms crawled through, its pale brown and golden body hovering above the ground, touching only the surface with its grand fists.

"Granmarg's effect will wipe out that face-down card you just played" Rena snapped, pointing to the card in front of Shoichi, directly opposite her, with a fearsome glint in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that won't be the case" Shoichi replied with a smile. "If anything, the reverse will happen; my face-down card is Bottomless Trap Hole".

"Oh no, not that!" Rena cried in shock.

The monster in front of her shuddered and collapsed, its form ripped apart and remained only in small fragments that dissolved once they hit the stage, leaving her with nothing on her field once more. The redhead growled, picking another card from her hand and sliding it beside the already existing face-down card.

"I set a card and end my turn" she grumbled.

**SIXTH TURN – SHOJI**

"Then it's my turn" the twin with a right-spiked fringe announced, drawing his card. A grin spread onto his face immediately after uncovering hat he had drawn. "I summon Genex Undine **[ATK 1200]**".

The basic stance of the monster seemed to resemble a cone; the monster's pointed hat at the peak appeared to have a grey face engraved in it, presumably the helm was the creature's head. Underneath a small rag wrapped the shoulders, a large stripped sphere linked the arms to the body; the lower half made of yellow-tinted glass containers imprisoning a small amount of blue fluid. Yellow wires hung from the edges of the torso, further connecting the arms to the lower body; a large glass sphere fixed in place by the legs underneath and components completing the monster's body between the two.

"Shit, this doesn't look good" Tatsuya hissed in shock.

"Brace yourselves" Shoji said with a grin. "I tune my Level 3 Genex Controller with Level 3 Genex Undine". The robotic Tuner vanished; leaving three stars that aligned themselves and stretched into green rings. Drawn in by the gate, Genex Undine leapt up and into the grasp of the tunnel, relinquishing its form and leaving three stars behind, each connected by a narrow strip of light that pierced the trio. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Hydro Genex! **[ATK 2300]**"

Hydro Genex resembled Genex Undine in many ways, giving the impression it was simply an evolved version of the being despite not requiring it as part of its summoning conditions. The monster's body reflected that of a human's more so than its predecessor, clothed in a blue wetsuit, decorated with aquamarine boots, kneecaps, belt, shoulders and bands around its forearms. A sceptre in its possession also bore clear aquamarine sphere, a small spurt of water leaking from the top of the weapon. Connected to the creature's back was a large tank with tubes sinking into its skin above a royal blue cape flapping behind the Synchro Monster wildly with its arrival.

"Hydro Genex, direct attack!"

The aqua Synchro tightened its grip on the sceptre in its grasp, lunging towards Rena. The redhead tensed the muscles across her upper body, curving her back defiantly and sharpened her eyes, glaring at the incoming creature.

"Trap card open - Security Orb" she barked back. "I'm not going to allow you guys to take our lifepoints so easily anymore. Hydro Genex will be switched into defence mode".

"I'm afraid that's not going to be the case" Shoji replied smugly. "I activate my face-down card: Dark Bribe. This negates Security Orb's effect".

"What?" Rena cried.

The Genex Synchro slashed its staff through the air, creating a wave of spray. Rena's mouth fell open immediately while lightning crackled around her card; instinctively, she tucked her head underneath her crossed arms. The water crashed into her, clinging to her hair momentarily following the strike, damage to her deck and Duel Disk minimal.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****4200 - LP - 8000**

"Dark Bribe's secondary effect allows you to draw" Shoji added with a smirk.

Rena growled, lifting her head from behind the defensive stance and removed the top card of her deck, assessing it briefly and sliding it into her hand. Her chance to utilise it would come after another two turns at the earliest. At the same time, Shoji picked another card from his hand, sliding it into the lower level of his Duel Disk.

"I set a card. Turn end".

'_We've come this far; we can't lose now'_ Rena thought, narrowing her eyes sharply. _'I have to use this opportunity to prove I can duel on Tatsuya's level; to prove I'm strong enough to hold onto Light-End'_.

* * *

**Yusei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

Alone in the garage and his blue jacket hanging from the crescent top of his bike, Yusei revved the engine of his D-Wheel, his eyes skating across the laptop monitor to assess the state of the machine and its potential limits. The door behind clicked open, the Signer unaware to the arrival of Saiga, who smirked at the oblivious youngster's work and dedication. He reminded him somewhat of how he and Yuuji had spent many days and nights working on their machine; sometimes encouraging each other through the night, even before the morning of an important duel, leaving them both exhausted by the time the match or tournament was completed.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself like this" he commented smugly. "You might start to lose your touch with reality".

Yusei twisted his neck, his eyes flickering with surprise at Saiga's unexpected return. "Aren't you supposed to be at the tournament?"

"Nah, we got knocked out by this pair of twins. Pretty tough couple" Saiga sighed heavily.

"Twins?" Yusei repeated, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Kinoshitas. They're famous and deadly when it comes to tag duels" Saiga mumbled. "I wonder why we even thought for a moment that we stood a chance against them".

The man collapsed onto the worn red sofa pressed against the concrete wall, spreading his arms out across the back of it. Yusei returned to the maintenance checks, his fingers tapping wildly across the keyboard, chipping at the silence with tapping and clicks of the parts connecting with one another as the Signer fiddling with the separate components. He lifted his right hand, clamping down on the plastic covering of the wired screwdriver with his teeth.

"So tell me, how did someone from Satellite like you get invited to the Fortune Cup? It's being hosted by the most powerful people in the City" Saiga mused. "It can't just be because you have a D-Wheel, right? I'd expect there to be more than just you"

Yusei removed the tool from between his jaws, placing it down on the Duel Disk opened up in its place and averted his attention to the jacket hanging from the curved peak of the machine, fishing out a white envelope from the inside pocket. With a simple flick, he tossed the packet to Saiga, the brunette catching it easily with his left hand. His eyes surveyed the cover furiously and placed down the can of drink in his right hand that he had picked up following taking the seat. The envelope marked _"Duel of Fortune"_ turned and Saiga ran his finger underneath the back tongue, pulling out both the card with Yusei's name printed on it and a photograph of four young men behind it; Nerve, Taka, Blitz and Rally; all smiling happily at the computer monitor glowing in their shack.

"These your friends?" the brunette asked, raising his eyes to Yusei.

"From Satellite" Yusei replied, leaning over his machine and resuming his work. "If I don't compete in the Fortune Cup, it's highly likely they'll be in danger".

"So they're threatening you" Saiga grumbled. "Any idea why you're the centre of this then? There's got to be something else going on for them to target your friends like that".

"I don't know" Yusei sighed.

"Is that so…?" Saiga murmured.

His eyes dropped onto the photograph once more, centring on the smiling faces of people who had lived in the slums throughout their lives without any kind of change in sight. Yet they looked content by being surrounded by the people they cared about. The idea then struck him, dragging him back to the room and the bleeping coming from the laptop.

"Is it alright if I borrow this?" he inquired. Yusei paused his work, moving his sight to the brunette curiously. Saiga picked himself up from the sofa, still clutching the picture in his right hand. "I just want to check how they're doing".

The man began to stride across the room, heading for the small number of steps that would lead him back into the main building. Yusei watched as he began his plot, staying rooted to the spot himself.

"Do you have some kind of connection with Satellite?"

"Don't underestimate me" the brunette scoffed, holding up the picture. "I understand that this represents your bond with them, so I'll take good care of it".

Saiga pulled open the door at the top of the stairs, about to march through when Yusei's voice prevented him.

"Before you go" the dark-haired rider added. "I'd like to keep this from Rena for now".

"Eh?" Saiga sounded, raising an eyebrow.

"She was dragged into trouble while we were in the Detention Centre because of me; I don't want to risk putting her in harm's way again" Yusei sighed. "This is my fight; she doesn't need to get involved".

Saiga stared at the young man, remembering how pleased Rena had been on the way to the Tag tournament the day before while she recalled her time with the quartet of Satellite males, claiming she was grateful they had been the ones to find her, even without leading her to Yusei, she was content with the fact that they had taken her in from the streets despite Satellite proving itself a rough place. The girl's face glowed in a way Saiga hadn't seen otherwise while in her company; it gave her a chance to display the unique happiness living within her. In response to Yusei's request, the man let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but she'll probably find out sooner or later" he mumbled. "I'm not getting the blame for keeping secrets; that can fall on you".

"Thank you" Yusei answered.

"And another thing; Rena… she cares about you a lot. Don't go getting yourself in trouble at the tournament and worrying her" the brunette added firmly. "She's a good kid. Take care of her. And when you get them back, take care of these guys too".

Without another word, Saiga passed through the door, closing it behind him and sealing Yusei inside the garage. Aware of what Saiga was referring to in enforcing him to protect both Rena and the group from Satellite, Yusei simply closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Tatsuya / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Tatsuya arched his back, tearing the top card of his deck away from the machine attached to his arm. "It's my turn!"

**SEVENTH TURN – TATSUYA**

The brunette smirked, presenting his Magic card to the duo of identical duellists opposite. "I activate Double Summon. And with it, I'll start by playing Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue **[ATK 100]**".

A small white-furred cat-like creature materialised on the field; a small bronze tiara balanced atop its head, matching a band wrapped around the tip of its tail and golden brace around its neck. Large emerald eyes glittered and from its ears, jagged blonde strands of hair hung with a length to challenge the other end of its body. Rena stared at the creature in adoration, captivated by its appealing form.

"As cute as it is, I'm afraid it won't be staying around for long" Tatsuya affirmed with a smirk. "I'm releasing Rinyan to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon **[ATK 2000]**"

A white dragon soared out of the remains of the small creature, spreading white-feathered wings, its golden mane waving wildly with the arrival with tips hanging behind its body like a tail. Burgundy horns curled out from the creature's skull, the only break in its white and golden colour scheme, the latter decorating the four hanging limbs of the creature encased in armour, the front legs connected by a breastplate stretching across the monster's chest.

"It's beautiful…" Rena breathed, gaping at the creature in awe.

"Gragonith's effect enhances its strength for every different Lightsworn monster that's in the Graveyard" Tatsuya declared. "With Wulf and Rinyan in the Graveyard, that gives it 600 more attack points **[ATK 2600]**".

"It's strong enough to take out Hydro Genex…" Shoji growled, drops of sweat growing against his skin.

"And just so you guys don't try anything funny, I activate Reinforcements to aid Gragonith" Rena interjected, throwing her arm over the face-down card. "So Tatsuya's monster will be even stronger".

"Gragonith **[ATK 3100]**, attack Hydro Genex!" Tatsuya yelled, pointing at the Synchro Monster opposite. "Banishing Light!"

The dragon's mouth snapped open, unleashing a ray of brightness that stormed across the field and crashed into the Synchro Monster. Shoji narrowed his eyes, failing to counter resulted in the destruction of his monster and emptying of his field.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****4200 - LP - 7200**

"I set a card face-down" Tatsuya added, sliding the card underneath Gragonith's. And during the End Phase, I have to discard 3 cards from my deck".

With three flicks, the brunette removed the cards and held them in his emptied hand in order to examine what it was he was giving up. His eyes flashed with determination upon registering the cards in front of him as Necro Gardna, Lyla Lightsworn Sorceress and Charge of the Light Brigade.

'_Yes! With these in the Graveyard and Lightsworn Barrier on the field, Gragonith will be untouchable in battle'_ he thought, eyeing the face-down. _'I'm just one Lightsworn away from summoning Judgment Dragon'_.

A smirk crept onto his face, laying the cards in front of the Graveyard's opening and allowing each to be swallowed. While Lyla was pulled into the innards of the Duel Disk, Tatsuya lifted his head, grinning at the pair.

"With another Lightsworn monster gone, Gragonith's attack increases further **[ATK 2900]**" he hollered. "Your turn, Shoichi".

**EIGHTH TURN – SHOICHI**

"I'll make it count" the twin mumbled, tearing away the top card of his deck. A glint flashed across his eyes, not going unnoticed as Shoji watched curiously. "I summon Naturia Vein **[DEF 300]**".

The monster resembled a leaf with smaller blue segments growing from behind, standing out like rigid butterfly wings. The arms and legs resembled roots, but wiggled like tentacles and the eyes set towards the top of the creature snapped open with a piercing orange shade. Rena lifted an eyebrow at the sight of the creature.

'_Why would he summon something so weak against a monster as strong as Gragonith?'_ she wondered. _'Could he just be setting up some defences?'_

"Face-down card open: Ultimate Offering" Shoji yelled. "This card grants the power to summon additional monsters at the cost of 500 lifepoints for each summoning over the usual single opening".

"And using that, I summon Naturia Guardian **[DEF 400]**" the other twin added.

From the ground, a large tree sprouted violently, thick thorny arms wrapped around its thick body. Black cavities opened up in the centre, giving the trunk a face.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****4200 - LP - 6700**

'_Another weak monster; have they run out of stronger available monsters to deal with Tatsuya's deck?'_ Rena thought, eyeing the monsters suspiciously. _'Or is he setting up to summon something bigger?'_

"I set a card face-down Shoichi called, slipping the back row defence into the Duel Disk tray. "Turn end".

**NINETH TURN – RENA**

"So you're going on the defensive?" Rena questioned, drawing from her deck. "I guess I have no choice but to do the same myself; I set a monster face-down and end my turn".

"Oh?" Shoji sounded, lifting an eyebrow playfully. "Well then, let's see if I can do more or this duel is going to get boring".

**TENTH TURN – SHOJI**

The twin drew from his deck, grinning widely after learning what he had managed to pull and threw another card from his hand onto the Duel Disk.

"I summon Genex Blastfan **[ATK 1600]**" he hollered, throwing down the card.

In front of Shoji, a ring of machine appeared; the majority of its body a forest green and a lower element of grey. Narrow arms and legs sprouted from where corners would have been and a clamp of grey pressed over the peak of the shape glowed blue in a gap driven into the front face of it. In the centre of the ring, a fan spun wildly. Shoji lifted the card he had drawn, grinning smugly.

"Blastfan won't be around for long though" he chuckled. "By using Ultimate Offering's power, I release Genex Blastfan in order to Advance Summon Genex Solar! **[ATK 2500]**"

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****4200 - LP - 6200**

The humanoid machine replaced the smaller Genex. Its large body was a saffron shade, miniature wings connected to its forearms. The arms were connected by spheres forming shoulders, elbows and hands. The torso between them bore an orange ring in the centre of its chest, connecting segments of armour collaborating to creature its upper body. Its body pointed out sharply to form legs, black sphere creating knees in the same way as its elbows; blue shards linked the shins to the front of its feet. A circular head sat atop the form, a blue line running down the centre, set between a rectangular craft-like section, two openings resembling engines either side of the head, wings extended from each side of the piece.

"That's a 7 star monster, but they managed to summon it using only one sacrifice" Tatsuya growled.

"That's the power of Genex Solar; by releasing one Genex monster, a second sacrifice isn't necessary" Shoji replied. "Regardless of what your monster is, it won't be able to stand up to Genex Solar. Attack!"

The Genex soldier charged forward, throwing itself down onto the face-down card, causing it to explode immediately, launching gusts from the victim and around Rena's. The redhead lifted her right arm beside her face, wincing to see through the brief storm.

"Mecha Bunny's effect activates; its destruction deals 500 points of damage and I can set two more on the field" she yelled.

The transparent animal appeared and vanished within seconds, two face-down cards replacing the one removed.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****4200 - LP - 5700**

"Tsk…" Shoji scowled. "I'll end my turn".

**ELEVENTH TURN – TATSUYA**

"It's my turn!" the brunette duellist yelled. "I summon Shire, Lightsworn Spirit **[ATK 400]**".

A white-robed woman appeared on Tatsuya's field, her golden hair tied behind her head, although strands hung either side of her face. Silver portions of armour rested on her shoulders, covered her torso, encircled her waist and encased her lower legs, otherwise dressed simply in a white sheet, decorated with the same golden elements as the monsters previously. Transparent wings resembling those of a butterfly shone from the woman's back, a silver band wrapped around her head could only be seen across the forehead and in her hands, and she wielded a large sword.

"Shire's effect grants her 300 attack points for each different type of Lightsworn in the Graveyard **[ATK 1300]**. But that's not all, I'll equip her with Lightsworn Sabre" Tatsuya added, allowing the sword to glow, replacing the blade with a glowing pillar of light before continuing. "Shire **[ATK 2000]**, attack Naturia Vein!"

Shoichi smirked smugly, unnerving Rena who noticed the look prior to his leaning back and stretching his arm over the face-down card laying in front of him.

"Reverse card open! Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!"

"That'll leave Tatsuya's field exposed" Rena cried.

Tatsuya himself made no reaction; instead, he watched silently as Shire recoiled in agony and exploded, followed by the destruction of Gragonith. Even after the gales died down, the brunette's expression failed to change. Droplets of sweat built themselves across Shoichi's forehead.

"You were waiting for that, weren't you?" he scowled.

"You could say that" Tatsuya replied with a grin. "I was wondering why you'd brought out those two weak monsters; attacking and risking the destruction of my monsters was the best method to find out. You're using them for something big",

"I could say the same to you" Shoichi replied.

"Yeah, you're right" Tatsuya chuckled. "By losing Gragonith and Shire, I've got 5 different kind of Lightsworns in my Graveyard now. So I can Special Summon Judgment Dragon! **[ATK 3000]**"

A large portal opened up, granting passage to the grand grey-feathered dragon, stretching its wings either side and flicking the whiskers hanging from its snout. In the same manner as it had previously, the dragon craned its head back and emitted a deafening roar.

"Tatsuya's ace card…" Rena murmured. "Without Dark-End, Judgment Dragon is his strongest monster".

"Unfortunately, seeing as the Battle Phase has already passed, I'm forced to end my turn" Tatsuya called.

"You're not going to use Judgment Dragon's effect?" Shoji asked, stunned by the sudden passing of the turns.

"I'll wait until the right moment before I use a trick like that" Tatsuya answered with a confident smirk. "I don't want to rely on that trick all the time".

"I see…" Shoichi murmured. "Then I'll just have to do my best to match it then. Draw!"

**TWELETH TURN – SHOICHI**

The left twin twisted the card in his hand, smirking at what he had managed to pull and slapped it against the Duel Disk in front of him. "I summon Naturia Beetle! **[ATK 400]**" he barked.

A large brown insect hovered to the field, its wings made of leaves and a triple-layered collar of thorns wrapped around the base of its head. Twig-like horns curved from the space between its large blue eyes, six narrow legs hanging from its small form.

"This isn't good…" Rena growled apprehensively.

"I tune Level 1 Naturia Vein with Level 4 Naturia Beetle and Level 4 Naturia Guardian" Shoichi yelled, stretching his arm vertically below the scene of his two non-Tuner Naturias joining each other in the tunnel forged by the third. "Synchro Summon! Roar, Naturia Gaodrake! **[ATK 3000]**"

In the place of the previous Naturia Synchro, a large lion charged onto the field; its body largely covered in green leaves, larger copies dyed an autumn orange surrounded its sullen face to form a mane, matching the closed bud at the end of the green tail. The only areas in which the natural furry exterior of the creature could be seen were its face and the four paws it balanced on. Rena stared up at the beast with widened eyes, stunned by the arrival of yet another formidable Synchro from the deck of the twin directly opposite her. Shoichi set his eyes on her sharply, smirking proudly to reflect the pride of his monster.

"Regardless of your face-down monster, I'll wipe it out" he stated firmly. "Naturia Gaodrake, destroy one of the Mecha Bunnies".

The lion roared and twisted its neck before galloping forward, its eyes gleaming hungrily whilst eyeing the targeted robotic rabbit's hiding place. Rena growled, swinging her right arm to the side, signalling the opening of her face-down card.

"Security Orb activate" she barked. "This will negate Gaodrake's attack and switch it into defence mode".

The lion growled in a frustrated tone, kneeling in front of Shoichi and tucking the legs underneath its body, dyed blue by its forced stance **[DEF 1800]**. Shoichi tutted disappointedly and removed another card from his hand, slotting it into the Duel Disk.

"I set a card face-down" he sighed. "Turn end".

**THIRTEENTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn!" Rena snapped. "I flip the Mecha Bunny Gaodrake targeted **[ATK 800]**".

In place of the left face-down card, the small robotic pet appeared, white and grey components holding its body together, the words "LOVE IT" engraved on its head between the large red eyes.

"Mecha Bunny's effect; it deals 500 points of damage" the redhead added.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****4200 - LP - 5200**

"Now I release Mecha Bunny and summon Prime Material Dragon! **[ATK 2400]**"

The dragon appeared in a blaze, its body not entirely solid, but towered over Rena, snarling towards the enemy side. Within its shadow, Rena raised another card taken from her hand prior to entering it into the Duel Disk.

"I equip Prime Material Dragon with the Magic card Big Band Shot" the girl hollered, encasing her dragon in a wave of crimson energy. "Now, attack Genex Solar!"

The dragon roared fiercely **[ATK 2900]**; diving towards the targeted Synchro Genex curled up in front of it. Shoji grinned and arched his back, pressing down on one of the keys behind the field.

"Trap card open - Dimensional Prison" he protested. "This'll remove your monster from the game".

An ominous opening ripped open between the diving dragon and the prepared Genex, swallowing the charging creature when it failed to divert its path and closed behind it. Rena's eyes widened, horrified at the disappearance of her monster and setting back to a disadvantage compared to her partner and both twins.

Growling, she picked up two cards from her hand and slid them into the bottom of her Duel Disk. "2 cards face-down. Turn end" she grumbled, glaring towards the twins.

"You did a good job, Rena" Tatsuya called from the other side of the pair's field. "Even if you haven't' gotten a stronger monster on the field, you're dealing with it well. Hang in there".

"Yeah" Rena replied with a nod.

**FOURTEENTH TURN – SHOJI**

"Drawn" the twin opposite Tatsuya declared, smirking as he removed the card from his deck.

Rena threw her arm to the side, stretching her legs set apart while a new wave of defiance washed through her. "Reverse card open - Threatening Roar" she yelled. "This cancels out your Battle Phase this turn. Sorry, Shoji, but you're not going to get to our lifepoints that easily".

The twin smirked calmly and set a card into his Duel Disk, resulting in a projection of the chose tool. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Hydro Genex" he said. The large blue Synchro Genex rose through a blue light and onto the field beside Solar Genex, stretching its limbs and moaning gleefully at its return **[ATK 2300]**. Shoji opened his eyes, setting them onto Rena with a sly smirk. "I'm afraid without a Battle Phase; I'll end things for now".

"Good job, Shoji" Shoichi said, smirking at his brother and lowering his voice. His volume diminished enough for Shoji to just about pick up on his following words, but greatly reduce the chance of the opposites managing the same. "You're redirected Tatsuya's attention away from Genex Solar, now he should be safe for you to use in your next turn".

Shoji answered with a nod, grinning at his mirrored image. "I'm trusting you to put Naturia Gaodrake to use, Shoichi. It _is_ your ace, after all. Good luck once Judgment Dragon's finished with me".

**FIFTHEENTH TURN – TATSUYA**

"Then I'm up" the brunette hollered, placing his new card into his hand. His attention was elsewhere, eyeing the revived Genex and pointing towards it. "Judgment Dragon, wipe out Hydro Genex. End Storm!"

The dragon's mouth opened, allowing a wide ray of light to erupt fiercely from its throat, crackling and roaring as it stormed across the field like a great storm condensed into the light. The blast slammed into Hydro Genex, eliminating it with ease and crashed around Shoji, who groaned whilst he endured the assault.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****4200 - LP - 4500**

"Are you okay, Shoji?" Shoichi asked anxiously following the scattering of glowing particles.

Shoji grinned at his brother, drops of sweat clinging to his forehead and nodded. "Yeah, go get 'em, Shoichi" he replied.

"I've nothing more to do this turn" Tatsuya hollered. "I end my turn".

**SIXTEENTH TURN – SHOICHI**

"It's my turn then" the left twin growled, ripping away the top card of his deck. "I summon Naturia Rosewhip **[ATK 400]**".

Onto his field, the slender plant grew, its head made of a large enclosed bud, the tips of its petals stuck to one another in the centre of the opening., either side of the frail stem, leaves hung like arms. A sinister grin of the creature's face sent a chill racing down Rena's spine.

"Rose… whip…?" she whispered, fear etched into her face and flickered wildly in her eyes.

Behind the small plant, the Black Rose Witch appeared once more, the robed woman standing in the shadow of her monster. The unchanging white face glared at Rena, causing her eyes to become solid with the sheer intensity of her growing anxiety. The woman raised her arm, lifting her fingerless black glove wrapped around her right arm up, the crimson symbol glowing once more, just as it had shone against Rena's pale skin.

"Naturia Rosewhip, destroy Mecha Bunny!" she snapped.

The Naturia skated forward, unleashing whips from the bid that pierced the card, resulting in its destruction. Rena could say nothing in response, but a blue glow around the woman reminded her that Mecha Bunny had stripped her of 500 lifepoints. The woman herself, however, was unfazed in the slightest and resume her onslaught.

"Naturia Gaodrake, direct attack!"

The leafy lion gallop forward, roaring fiercely as it charged at her. Rena struggled to react, paralysed by the inevitable aftermath; once her lifepoints were low enough, the witch would strike with Black Rose Dragon and leave her in whatever state her exhausted body would remain in. Despite the ominous black and purple that surrounded the scene, Rena's eyes were fixed only on the witch, trembling while a noise began to repeat itself, breaking through after several attempts.

"_Rena!_"

The redhead snapped out of her delusion to find Tatsuya at the edge of his corner of the field, clenching his fists and screwing his face up anxiously; frustration and fear flickered in his eyes. Just as she had panicked over the enemy, he had worried over her. Rena turned her head once more, finding Shoichi behind the charging Naturia Synchro. A flash surged through Rena's eyes, a sign of returning to life, and the girl lifted her arm over the face-down card on her field.

"Quick-play Spell; Shrink" she snapped. "Gaodrake's attack power will be reduced by half".

A transparent barrier erected itself in front of Rena, just in time as Gaodrake smashed through, leaping into the air ready to strike, snarling viciously **[ATK 1500]**. The creature slammed into Rena, who lifted her Duel Disk swiftly in order to defend her body against the attack. The large claws scraped across the device, the force of it knocking the girl's arm back down to her side.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****2700 - LP - 4000**

Shoichi grinned whilst the monster returned to his side of the field obediently, pressing his fists against his hips smugly. "With that, I'll bring my turn to an end".

'_What was that?'_ Rena asked herself, narrowing her eyes sharply on the twin. _'Just because he brought out a monster that looks like something the Black Rose Witch would use, I began to freak out and hallucinate. Why did I do that? Am I just that scared of her?'_

"Rena" Tatsuya called, drawing her anxious face. He, however, appeared stern and confident. "I know you can do this, don't get distracted again. Whatever it is, you can overcome it. If we can make it to the final of this tournament, then there's nothing that we can't do working together. We can win this".

Rena nodded, furrowing her brow in order to strengthen her expression and lowered her sight to the deck with a determined look. Tatsuya was right; they could still fight back just as hard, they had showed their ability to chip away at the twins' lifepoints. They were down to half; the situation wasn't anywhere near as bleak as it had been during previous duels over the course of the tournament. The redhead tore the top card of her deck and held it at her arm's full length.

"It's my turn!"

**SEVENTEENTH TURN – RENA**

With a quick twist, Rena found the card in her hand was one that could turn the tide of the battle and brought it closer, holding it above her Duel Disk and throwing it down quickly.

"I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon **[ATK 1700]**" she called firmly.

The mechanical dragon emerged with its complex design and decorations. The two legs remained still as opposed to its previous experience in a Riding Duel and the tail standing erect behind its body. The "S" shaped neck rumbled with a low growl coming from the monster, jaws gleaming in the evening light underneath the two barrels in place of a nose.

"Twin-Barrel Dragon's effect allows me to flip two coins; should they both turn up Heads, then I'll use its effect to destroy Naturia Gaodrake" Rena announced.

A drop of sweat built above Shoichi's eyes; there was no guarantee that his monster would be safe from the weaker creature. It was all down to chance now. Two large silver coins materialised in front of Rena and flipped simultaneously, spinning wildly in the air and falling back once gravity's laws took over. The two clicked as they hit the ground and bounced playfully for a minute before they calmed and laid dead; both showing Tails, much to Rena's disappointment and Shoichi's relief.

"I can still deal with your Rosewhip" Rena growled, pointing to the small plant. "Twin-Barrel Dragon, take it out!"

The two cannons at the end of the monster's face glowed with a bright plasma green, shooting two small laser-like shots that pierced the bud of the Naturia, causing it to squeak in discomfort and explode.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****2700 - LP - 2700**

"Now our lifepoints are even" Tatsuya called proudly, lifting a clenched fist and averted his eyes to his partner." Nice job, Rena".

The girl nodded and picked another card from her hand, laying it beneath her monster's card. "I set a card face-down. Turn end".

**EIGHTEENTH TURN – SHOJI**

"My turn. Draw" the twin barked. His face shifted from somewhat displeased to a wild grin upon learning what he had drawn and threw it into his Duel Disk. "Mystical Space Typhoon: it'll destroy your face-down card".

A cyclone rushed out from the card, slamming into Rena's set barrier and threw it up, revealing it as Raigeki Break just before the card shattered. Rena growled, narrowing her eyes bitterly.

'_That was my last hope of destroying one of their monsters and leaving the rest to Tatsuya…'_ she thought, her eyes slid towards the brunette standing alongside her. _'For now, I'm just going to be a sitting duck. Tatsuya… unless you can find a way to stop this, we're going to lose on Shoichi's turn'_.

"Genex Solar, attack Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

The large Synchro machine dove forward, the jet openings over its shoulder blazing with life and threw the monster towards the target, twisting its body in order to stretch its dominant leg out and crash into the dragon-like machine. The victim gave a low roar and shattered, launching pieces of it around Rena, who lifted an arm above her head, clenching her teeth in frustration over the elimination of her field; leaving her with no monsters and no face-down cards.

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****1900 - LP - 2700**

"Now when Shoichi attacks directly on the next turn, this math will be over" Shoji proudly declared.

"He's right…" Rena sighed. "Tatsuya, I'm sorry. We got all this way and I was too careless".

"It's alright, Rena, don't worry" Tatsuya called, smiling at the girl. "Even if we can't win, we won't go down without a fight".

Rena blinked whilst watching the brunette, puzzled by his plan; did he have something hiding up his sleeve? Or was he simply hoping to go out in the biggest blaze of glory they could manage. With her field, that looked highly unlikely and their departure would end in a mere fizzle of disappointment.

"I end my turn" Shoji yelled, folding his arms over his chest, grinning at his opponent. "Go on, Tatsuya. Enjoy your last move".

Tatsuya laid his fingers onto the deck, pulling it from the deck. Rena watched the scene apprehensively, guilt flickering across her eyes as well as the curiosity over the card that she shared with Shoji and Shoichi. Tatsuya twisted the card, revealing only to himself what it was he had managed to pull.

**NINETEENTH TURN – TATSUYA**

A grin spread onto the brunette's face. "Judgment Dragon's effect".

"What?" Shoji gasped.

"You said you weren't going to use Judgment Dragon's effect" Shoichi barked.

"Actually, I said I was going to wait until the right moment" Tatsuya replied cockily. "I'm choosing now as that moment. We pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy every other card on the field!"

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****900 - LP - 2700**

Tatsuya lifted his left arm vertically to the dragon whose wings began to shudder, flapping slowly and then growing in intensity and frequency, kicking up wild gusts of wind that engulfed the stadium. The remaining spectators watched in awe, some recoiling because of the wind's strength.

"Judgment Dragon, open up the path to victory" Tatsuya yelled. "_Judgment Storm!_"

The two monsters on the opposite side of the field exploded, leaving both twins groaning cynically and glaring over their arms, exposed to the dragon just as Rena had been exposed to them. The two craned their necks back, glaring up at the towering dragon, while Tatsuya's vision remained low and threw down a card.

"Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter **[ATK 200]**"

Underneath the grey-feathered dragon, the small white dog Rena recognised from their previous duel appeared, growling viciously with gleaming yellow eyes set onto the opponents behind naked fields. Rena smiled at the dog, remembering having held the card in her hands before, Tatsuya's arm snapped forward, aimed at the twins.

"Ryko, assist Judgment Dragon and attack them directly!" he hollered.

The dog charged forward, snarling the entire time, Behind the racing canine, Judgment Dragon pulled its head back, gathering energy for another blast. Golden particles rushed into its mouth, filling the gap and launched it forward. The stream, however, didn't surpass the dog and strike the twin duellists, but instead, landed on Ryko, transforming the charging canine into a glowing beast, its eyes and mouth black amongst its new glowing golden form. The animal leapt up, lunging at Shoichi with a howl.

"_Coming of Ragnarok!_"

The dog crashed into Shoichi, knocking him to the ground; the combined attack power of Judgment Dragon and Ryko overwhelmed him, much to Shoji's astonishment. The untouched twin turned and rushed to his brother.

"Shoichi!"

**RENA / TATSUYA - SHOJI / SHOICHI  
****900 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

The holograms disappeared, bringing Tatsuya's field to match the others. The brunette smiled, watching as Shoji dropped onto his knees before Shoichi.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

The fallen twin picked himself up and sat in front of his concerned sibling, smirking sheepishly. "Yeah, but… I let us down".

"No way, you were amazing out there" Shoji insisted. "We were both taken back by the sudden use of Judgment Storm; no-one's to blame. You got in direct attacks just to deal as much damage as possible".

Shoichi grinned at Shoji and the two began to chuckle lightly, beyond caring about the result of the duel; they had simply enjoyed the experience. Tatsuya remained oblivious to his own partner while watching the scene and flinched when Rena crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling proudly.

"Tatsuya, you did it!" she laughed joyfully. "Because of you, we won".

The brunette smirked and laid his hand onto Rena's right arm, causing the girl to open her eyes and watch him with vague puzzlement. "No, we did it together" he insisted gently. "It was a tag tournament, after all".

* * *

A short time later, darkness was beginning to spread, signalling the end of the tournament and the end of the day. The stadium's spectators raced home, leaving few around by the time Rena and Tatsuya exited the building, watching as streetlights slowly came to life. Tatsuya smirked, laying his hands on his hips and arched his back, stretching it after the extended day of duelling.

"So, what do you plan to do now, Rena?" he asked. "You're going to head back to Saiga's place, right?"

"Yeah…" Rena mumbled, watching ahead as she spoke. "After all, I've got a lot of questions that need answering".

"You mean about your memory" Tatsuya said, relaxing his shoulders. "Has nothing more come back to you?"

"Not yet" Rena sighed. "And it's not just that. I've still got to find Yusei. There's something I want to ask him about".

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, blinking bewilderedly.

"The night Yusei left Satellite, there was a strange glow above the City" Rena murmured, recalling the spectacle as she stood on the road towards the edge of the island. "Something strange happened on that night about a week ago".

"A week ago?" Tatsuya repeated. "I heard something strange happened before the blackout. Apparently, there was some big commotion around the Duel Stadium, some illegal duel or something happened."

"Yusei…" Rena whispered. Her eyes fell to the right arm hanging beside her, remembering that it had pulsed strangely that night, waking and luring her to the sight. Not to mention the strange glow it had projected whilst confronting the Black Rose Witch. She bent the limb and positioned it in front of her as though wearing a mirrored Duel Disk. "There's more. For some reason, while I was duelling someone a couple of days ago, this strange shape began to glow on my arm. I've got a feeling that it may has something to do with that light; they were the same shade, and it first happened after Yusei left. Maybe he and I are involved in something big, it could be something that started before my memory was erased, maybe Yusei and I already knew each other".

"That would explain you two being brought together once more" Tatsuya replied with a bright smile.

"I don't know…" Rena sighed. "Yusei and the others seemed to be wary of me to begin with; they didn't act like people who already considered me a friend. I wanted to talk with him in the Detention Centre, but other things got in the way and I haven't seen him since the other night".

"Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will meet up again soon" Tatsuya insisted, laying a hand onto Rena's shoulder, smiling softly at her. "You said he'd been staying with Saiga too, right? It won't be long before he gets back".

Rena beamed in response to Tatsuya's comforting and nodded lively. Unbeknownst to the pair, Rex Godwin appeared from the stadium behind them striding leisurely towards them and paused a short distance behind the pair.

"Excuse me" he spoke politely. The voice drew the pair around, gazing at the man in astonishment. "I apologise for interrupting your exchange…"

"Director Godwin!" Tatsuya cried. "What brings you here?"

"I was observing the tournament the two of you participated in" Godwin replied with a thin smile. "I apologise for not catching up with you earlier, but there was a prize for winning the tournament".

"A- A prize?" Tatsuya stammered. "We didn't hear anything of a prize before".

"Is that so? It seems that these smaller companies may need assistance in organising their tournaments" Godwin mumbled. "I shall see to that another time. But you are both aware of the upcoming Fortune Cup, am I right?"

"The Fortune Cup?" Tatsuya gasped. "I heard that tournament has participants selected by the Public Security Bureau themselves; the strongest duellists in the entire City".

"That is correct" Godwin replied, amused vaguely by Tatsuya's rising excitement. "The prize for this tournament was a place for one of the duellists who came out on top. It would be the ultimate test of their teamwork; deciding which would continue onto a televised tournament streamed across the country and which would cheer them on. Many couples, I'm sure, would squabble over this decision, however, I have a feeling the two of you will be able to decide easily between the two of you".

"A place in the Fortune Cup…" Tatsuya breathed, star struck by the very idea.

Godwin proceeded to stride past the two, glancing over his shoulder as he continue onwards. "I will pass on your entrance photographs to the staff at the Fortune Cup to ensure the two of you are granted access wherever you need, regardless of which of you competes".

"Thank you, Director" Tatsuya called. "For this honour. W won't disappoint you!"

Rena stared at the back of the man retreated, like a replay of the Detention Centre. Just as then, another twinge of pain flared in her head, transporting her from the stadium and City, returning her to the distant sepia room.

_Above the D-Wheel, a window shone with the light form the outside world; golden rays filtering through the glass that seemed so distant. For some reason, when the light hit the D-Wheel set in the centre of the room, the bonnet of the machine began to shine despite the signs of neglect and old usage across it._

"…_it might be trauma…"_

_The voice, once more sounded distant, although much clearer. The watery filter was no more and it became easier to compare the voice to Godwin's. A flash sucked up the scene and reverted everything to blackness._

Rena blinked, taken back by the clear tone of the voice; just as had happened in the Detention Centre, she was immediately suspecting Godwin of being aware of her situation; it seemed to be his voice in the background of the lost memories, but there was no guarantee. To approach him now, especially in front of Tatsuya, would risk dragging him into affairs that needn't require him out of fear of endangering him. Instead, Rena bit her bottom lip and watched Godwin continue on his way.

Her eyes didn't leave the route Godwin had taken when she opened her mouth. "Tatsuya, go and take that place in the Fortune Cup".

"What?" Tatsuya asked, turning to face the girl with a face that asked if she was insane. "But you could find out what happened to you by entering the tournament. Maybe someone could recognise you".

"It's alright; Godwin said we can go anywhere in the Stadium" Rena continued in the same monotonous manner. "I'll see if I can speak with him. Maybe he can help me find what cause my memories to disappear".

"But would that be safe? You walking around with that Marker?" the brunette asked, pointing to the yellow triangle below Rena's left eye. "Not everyone is going to be as accepting as Godwin".

"He's going to circulate our pictures to the staff; it won't be any problem" Rena insisted. "Go on. You did all the work. This isn't my fight".

"Tatsuya clenched his fists either side, furrowing his brow into a slightly frustrated face. After hesitating a moment, he turned his head and set his blazing eyes onto the girl. "It's yours".

Rena recoiled and twisted her head to return Tatsuya's look, only meeting his determination with confusion. "It's your fight more than anyone else's!"

"No, it isn't'" Tatsuya replied firmly. "Rena, you need to ask yourself; what if I'm right? Not finding out will haunt you for the rest of your life. Not just finding out about you, but finding out about everyone close to you as well. It's your choice, what's it gonna be?"

Rena tilted her head downwards, a solemn look over her face; while Tatsuya put up a strong argument, she felt guilty over taking the place she felt rightly belonged to him. Not to mention that there was no guarantee she would be permitted to remain in the City following the tournament. Her fists clenched either side of her, teeth biting into her lower lip while deliberating the possible paths. The weight of her decision was just as Tatsuya described; it could affect if she would ever find the answers she desperately sought.

* * *

**Yusei / Himuro / Yanagi / Saiga -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Daimon Area**

The skies above the Daimon Area had grown pink with the sinking of the sun, luring out the duellists bearing Markers for past crimes, who had evaded deportation to Satellite and gathered in the crime-ridden area. Behind the crowd surrounding the duel finishing in a battlefield marked only with chipped white paint; Yusei, Himuro and Yanagi waited on the outskirts; the middle male with his right fist pressed against his hip and the tallest crossing his arms over his chest. Saiga approaching the trio.

"Yusei" he called, drawing the attention of the group from the duel. "I'm leaving for Satellite tonight. I'll sneak in and check on how your friends are".

"Are you sure nothing will go wrong? How shouldn't be able to enter and leave Satellite freely; it's a risky plan, isn't it?" Yanagi asked apprehensively.

Saiga pressed his left hand on his hip, smirking at the elderly man. "Officially, it shouldn't be possible" he answered. "But there's a ship that sends out garbage and brings back anything that's restored. I negotiated and they agreed to let me go with them".

"That's impressive" Himuro said. "Looks like there's nothing you can't do; you'd be a capable trader".

"I can do this because the City have no contingency plan against it" Saiga stated with a smirk. "They ignore people here because of their histories".

"Yeah…" Himuro growled, setting his eyes ahead to the crowd. "They don't want to be acknowledged as part of the City because of their Markers, but they don't want to be deported to Satellite either. Here, they live amongst their own kind and will be judged by everyone else based on their past.

Yusei pulled out the envelop that had been given to him; the invitation to the Fortune Cup he had received the night before, shown only to Saiga, Himuro and Yanagi. He would take part in the Fortune Cup, his motives solely being the safety of his threatened friends and a chance to face Jack in order to finally reclaim Stardust Dragon. Saiga's hand fell onto his shoulder, drawing his eyes to the smirking man.

"Leave the Satellite issue with me" he insisted. "You should focus on the Fortune Cup.

Yusei smiled and lifted the invitation. "Yeah".

As soon as Saiga's hand fell, Yusei's eyes were redirected once more, registering two youngsters approaching the crowd. The teal-haired boy poking the man in front of him in the back and began to question him over something.

"That's… Rua…" he whispered.

The two children discussed the subject further following the departure of the man, though it appeared as though the boy twin had yet to notice Yusei amongst those gathered, more puzzling was the lack of his sister. The brunette boy with Rua yelled at hi, but, following Yusei's gradual approach towards them, Rua's eyes were averted and he darted away.

"Ah, Yusei! Yusei!" he cried joyfully. He paused and turned back to his companion, waving the Duel Disk that remained fixed to his arm above his head. "Tenpei, c'mon! He's the one who _cusmatized_ this Duel Disk for me!"

The brunette boy sighed over Rua's mispronunciation, but followed nonetheless. Rua and Yusei stopped a short distance ahead of once another, the youngster beaming proudly at having met with Yusei following his disappearance from the Tops.

"So, you're here too, Yusei" he chirped.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked sternly. "This isn't a place for kids".

Joining the group; Himuro, Yanagi and Saiga arrived, all adding to Rua's admiration for Yusei and the posse, especially once he recognised Himuro as a former Pro-League duellist whose career had been torn apart by Jack's unstoppable winning streak.

"Where is Ruka?" Yusei questioned.

"She's looking after the house" the boy replied.

Tenpei arrived while his friend answered, although his advance was quickly halted once he recognised a Marker running down Yusei's left cheek. He recoiled and shuddered beside Rua.

"Hey, Rua… that's a Marker, isn't it?" he muttered anxiously.

Regardless of Tenpei's discomfort, Rua lifted the Duel Disk on his arm with a smile, presenting it proudly in front of his chest. "But he did _this_ for me".

Yanagi leaned forward, grinning chirpily at the kids. "Who might you young'uns be?"

"There are all your friends, Yusei?" Rua asked, redirecting his eyes to the dark-haired Satellite.

"Right" Yusei replied, smirking faintly. His head rotated in order to direct the following to all three of his companions. "This is the kid from the Tops who took me in for shelter".

"I'm Rua" he announced proudly. Sudden impulse forced his arms around Tenpei's and bring him forward a step. "This is my friend, Tenpei".

"P- Pleased"

"Oh right, Tenpei. Why don't you duel against Yusei?" Rua suggested, ecstasy pumping around his body at the idea of the two duelling. The intensity of his duel against the Satellite teenager remained with him, awestruck by how Yusei had managed to override his Deformer strategy. "He's super strong!"

"U- Umm…" Tenpei sounded uneasily.

Yusei's expression had returned to its default stoic manner. The expression deflated Tenpei's confidence, as though the Satellite escapee looked uninterested in duelling the boy. However, his spirits were quickly lifted by the discovery of what waited in Yusei's hand.

"Aah! Look at that!" he cried, smiling and pointing to the envelope.

Rua raised his fists in front of him, howling in excitement upon recognising the same envelope as the one Ruka had received. He gazed as it as though it were a precious treasure he had been searching for and stepped forward.

"Yusei, you're entering the Fortune Cup too?"

"Yeah" was the simply reply, presenting the envelope to the boy in his moment of awe.

Rua began dancing, leaping from one foot to the other and punching the air with each rise, his shoes clapping against the concrete tiled floor.

"_Yatta_! I get to duel against Yusei again!" he cheered. And as quickly as he began, his body ground to a halt and remained fixed to the ground, pointing to Yusei with a determined expression on his face. "Yusei, I'm not going to lose this time. See now, Tenpei?" he asked, turning to the brunette. "Yusei's a duellist awesome enough to enter the Fortune Cup".

Tenpei exhaled excitedly and beamed up at Yusei, who had managed to smile in response to Rua's display and the enthusiasm of the kids. That, however, was short-lived and his face twisted in an instant; eyes narrowing sharply and jaws clenched as he struggled to cope with a sudden wave of pain that washed throughout him, the origin seeming to be his right arm. He sucked in his breath, falling down onto one knee whilst clutching the throbbing limb, much to the shock of the group around him.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Rua asked.

"Sonny…" Yanagi mumbled.

Yusei had only one eye open, his face twitching. "It's the same as that one time…" he groaned weakly.

"That one time?" Himuro questioned.

"When that Crimson Dragon appeared…" Yusei whispered. His left eye opened, but only halfway to match the right, raising his head with a weakened expression when the commotion spread and duellists gathered around the field fled towards the ground and around them, yelling in terror and shrieking as they scattered.

"It's the Witch!" some cried.

"The Witch?" Rua asked, beaming proudly.

His fear of the woman had subsided, replaced only by a resolve to duel and defeat her; not just to avenge Rena, but for pleasure; it had been his dream for a long time to duel with the Black Rose Witch and prove himself, regardless of what anyone else believed. He'd been planning this since Rena awoke in the underground bar. "She really showed up? Where? Where?"

Regardless, the fleeing duellists paid no attention and raced for the sakes of their lives.

"It's the Witch!"

"We'll get offed! Run!"

"What witch?" Yanagi asked.

"So, she's here now, huh?" Saiga murmured.

"She?" Himuro inquired, watching the brunette suspiciously.

"We'll get dragged into this. We need to run" Saiga insisted, ignoring Yusei's state and focusing more on just getting the group out of the way; how would come afterwards.

The ground began to tremble and, to the horror of the group, it was discovered a large black vine was ripping through the floor, heading directly for them. Thorny tentacles that crashed into buildings and caused boulders of rubble to rain down, ripping up the floor and throwing the six in separate directions. Rua and Tenpei cried out as they hit the ground from the right of the vine, Yanagi crashing similarly on the left; Yusei, however, managed to land on one knee, clutching the painfully throbbing arm, glaring up at the beast responsible, its identity masked in a veil of smoke. The creature roared fiercely.

"Dragon…" Yusei hissed.

With a wince, his head sank and he was forced to strip away the glove and sleeve from his forearm to discover the very same symbol that had been glowing on the night of his duel with Jack appearing once more, blazing brightly from his skin.

"Sonny…" Yanagi gasped.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Himuro questioned.

"This is the symbol of the dragon" Yanagi affirmed. "The Dragon's Birthmark".

Rua stared at the glowing shape in fear, tears having built on the edges of his socket as excitement became trepidation and terror.

"Dragon's Birthmark?" he repeated shakily.

A bright light from the smokescreen interrupted the discussion and Rua moaned, lifting his hand in order to shield his eyes from the intensity of the glow. The dragon shrieked once more, announcing its dominance over the scene; the path of chaos and destruction had been forged with its power.

"What's that monster?" Rua asked shakily.

Deep down, there was a part of him that knew; the shape had to be that of the Black Rose Dragon. He recalled watching Rena stand opposite it, suffering tremendously as its powers ran rampant, causing destruction within the underground duelling arena, threatening anyone and everyone present, managing to knock Rena unconscious following its final vicious attack. Yusei stood up, clutching his shining arm, which alerted Rua to his next actions.

The young Satellite man charged forward into the smokescreen, quickly followed by the boy, who intended to share with him the details of Rena's fate when confronted by the creature herself. The air was clearing by the time the two stopped and Yusei stared coldly at the woman standing in the same black robe, her long magenta bangs hanging out either side of her hood, face painted white and lacking features.

"The witch…" Yusei mumbled.

"So, that's the witch?" Rua gasped, stepping forward.

Yusei's left hand shot out in front of the boy, preventing any further advance and drew his enlarged eyes. Understanding of Yusei's intentions, Rua halted and simply watched while the others charged after the two.

"The Black Rose Witch is real…" Saiga commented grimly.

"Well I'll be damned!" Yanagi gasped.

In the eye of the storm, everything settled for a moment while the witch examined those gathered in front of her. Although her momentary silence was broken by the discovery of Yusei's glowing Birthmark, bringing out a small gasp from her underneath the porcelain.

"You as well?" she asked bitterly.

Yusei's eyes widened by the implications of the witch's dialogue; dropping them to the Birthmark once more. Rua was also attracted to the symbol; it seemed that, based on what he could tell, Yusei had a similar sort of symbol as Rena, who apparently shared hers with the Black Rose Witch. The three of them had been marked with these Dragon's Birthmarks.

"'You as well'?" Yusei echoed, lifting his eyes to meet with her.

Keeping his arm in front of him like it were as shield, he began his advance, his face clean of confusion or hatred for the witch's actions; only curiosity. The witch, however, recoiled in horror and disgust, watching that which Rua had seen displayed towards Rena, as if coming near anyone with the same mark was something she wasn't prepared to endure".

"That wretched mark!" she spat, throwing a card onto her Duel Disk.

The result was a bright tornado of power that engulfed her and the dragon, howling winds raced around the plaza. Yusei, struggling to compete with the strength of the winds, descended back to one knee, lifting his arms in front of him. The others also groaned, feeling the intense pressure of the winds trying to force them backwards.

Once the light died, it became clear that the witch had absconded as Yusei found nothing ahead of them, except a crater and sparks of electricity. Having recovered, he picked himself up and stood once more before the others. Rua and Tenpei clung onto one another, their widened eyes filled with tears of excitement and fear, bodies shivering as they struggled to consider how they should feel over the scenario.

"She is… She _is_ real" Tenpei whimpered

"I'm so glad we didn't get offed…" Rua added in the same shaken tone.

Saiga, Himuro and Yanagi approached Yusei. "That reaction when the Witch saw you caught my interest" the brunette commented.

Yusei lifted his arm, about to examine the Birthmark, only to discover it had vanished. Rua stepped forward, watching the plain arm in disappointment.

"Aah? It's gone" he cried.

"Why? That's a shame!" Yanagi wailed.

"I'm positive…" Yusei murmured, calming the others down. His eyes sharpened as they glared ahead to where she had been standing; the mistress of the destruction around them. "The Witch has a Birthmark too".

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: Yes! The Fortune Cup is starting! Now I can work hard to duel Yusei!_

_Rena: Don't let yourself get carried away, Rua. The opposition looks tough, we could be in for a bumpy ride._

_Rua: But I'll try my best. That way, I'll be able to get far enough to face both Rena and Yusei._

_Yusei: What is the purpose behind this tournament? What does Godwin plan to do?_

_Rua: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Opening of the Fortune Cup! Tower of Strength; Bommer!" Yusei, Rena, Jack… I'll show you what I can do._


	19. Opening of the Fortune Cup!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__This chapter, as will the two that follow, is largely a novelisation of the episode it follows. As the Fortune Cup progresses, it will deviate from the anime version more with Rena's involvement. Ambitious as it sounds, I'm hoping to get most of the tournament done in the next month or so, as I'm heading off to university in October and have no idea how much time there I'll have to work on these, hence using the same duels from the anime. Right now, getting through the Fortune Cup quickly, working on Reverse of Arcadia and beginning Over the Nexus up before too long are top priorities (even though it works as a sequel to this, I'd like to have published all three in their respective years, the opening shouldn't spoil any of the events that take place later in this and it will get updated at a much slower pace to avoid overtaking the safest events that won't clash with unpublished events from this_). _Hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**Rua / Ruka / Yusei / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Rua straightened his back, unveiling his disguise in the form of replicating his sister, only using make-up that the two had borrowed from their mother's cabinet. Rua giggled, showing off the lipstick, foundation and eyeliner combination he hoped would help him pass for his sister.

"There" he called. "Hey, Yusei, do you think I look good enough to pass for Ruka?"

"You've done a good job" Yanagi commented chirpily. "No less from twins; I can't tell the difference myself".

Rua began to jump, swinging his arm around wildly while cheering over the success of his plan. The celebration came to an abrupt halt by a kick to the ankle by Ruka, glaring from underneath the yellow hat stretched over her pigtails, her outfit covered by an orange coat.

"I don't act like that" she growled. "Don't ruin my image".

Rua began to pat his sister on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ruka, I'll get it right. Relax" he insisted lightly.

Grinning proudly, the boy twin in disguise strode past Himuro and Yanagi, joining with Yusei and Rena who waited nearby, stopping in front of the Satellite pair and straightening his arms either side in order to attempt walking in a feminine manner.

"Hey, Yusei, Rena" he called in an accent intended to pass for a girl's voice. "We should get going now".

"Yeah" Yusei replied indifferently. The older male led the other two down the corridor, glancing at the disguised Rua in the corner of his eye. "Rua, it's better if you drop the make-up".

Ruka glared at the back of her brother wearing her clothes, irritated by her brother's act. The three turned the nearest corner, heading towards the gathering of chosen duellists, Rena's head hung and eyes narrowed; guilt continued to swirl within her.

"_Alright, I'll do it" Rena sighed, turning to face Tatsuya. "But you have to promise you'll be there watching"._

"_Yeah, don't worry" Tatsuya replied. "After all, I want to see what other tricks you're hiding. Let's call it research for our duel"._

"_If you're sure" Rena answered, her lips flickering into a brief smile. "Thank you, Tatsuya"._

"_Don't worry, just make sure you're do a good job" Tatsuya insisted, smirking at her. "Even if something happens and you don't manage to win, or you come up against Jack Atlus and can't top him, I know you'll have given it your best shot. Work with that mindset, then your answers will creep closer"._

'_Tatsuya…'_ she thought whilst strolling through the hallways. _'Are you watching out there now? Don't you feel any kind of regret over losing your place to me?'_

Rena's shrunken behaviour didn't go unnoticed, with Rua lamenting over the decision to remove the make-up from his face and wondering aloud if it would hinder his efforts, Yusei turned his head, finding Rena's downcast look staring at the floor ahead.

"Rena, is everything alright?" he asked.

Rena lifted her head, having been unprepared for Yusei to intervene her thoughts and twisted her neck in order to set her eyes onto him, smiling hollowly towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. "I'm sorry, was I worrying you?"

Yusei gave her a brief smile and quickly reset his face back to the default expression. He was still trying to decipher what had happened to the girl during their time apart a few days prior to the tournament.

_By the time Yusei, Yanagi and Himuro returned to Saiga's home, night had fallen and the Daimon Area streets were emptying. Himuro and Yanagi immediately decided they preferred to turn in for the night after the eventful evening and, upon Yusei's insistence, located to Saiga's bedroom and the guest room respectively. Yusei, meanwhile, stood in the large nerve centre of Saiga's work and watched over the photograph of the younger brunette and his partner holding a trophy between them, beaming as though nothing could have possibly torn them apart. His eyes sharpened upon reminding himself of the story's end._

_A quiet slam sounded from the lower level of the building, drawing Yusei to the windows in search of whoever had followed; could it have been Ushio or someone else working for Godwin? The Satellite youngster braced himself, moving across the room and peering out the door to find flashing lights above the elevator door; someone was using it to climb from the lower level to the hideout. He retreated inside, preparing himself to face whoever was coming for him. The muscles in his arms tensed and the limbs themselves inched further away from his torso, glaring at the doorway with the footfalls that grew louder with each second that passed and each thud that joined the chain._

_The door creaked open and Yusei took a fierce step forward, beginning his charge. The charge was never finished and Yusei froze halfway across the room, staring in astonishment when he recognised the person in the doorway was Rena, staring at him with widened eyes._

"_Yusei…" she breathed._

_The young Satellite man relaxed his arms, straightening his back as he adjusted his mindset. Rena, on the other hand, charged forward, crashing into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers gripping the back of his thick jacket. Yusei did nothing in response to the girl's reaction, her face buried into his chest and tears leaking from her eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to do; Martha, his childhood guardian, had mentioned occasionally that females were much more complex in comparison to men; this wasn't like whenever Rally would cry over something he'd done wrong, they had just been separated for a couple of days._

_Rena calmed down on her own before he could say anything and pulled back, brushing away the tears clinging to her lashes with the back of her forefinger and opened them up; a soft narrow look in them as she stared up at him._

"_I'm glad you're safe" she sniffled. "Where have you been?"_

"_I could ask the same of you" Yusei replied. "I was out searching yesterday and took shelter with a couple of kids when I ran into some trouble"._

"_So you got into trouble because of me…" Rena sighed disappointedly, hanging her head in shame._

"_It's fine; we're both here now" Yusei insisted. "But I need you to be careful. There's a tournament coming up-"_

"_I know, the Fortune Cup" Rena interjected timidly. "The best in the City have been invited for the chance to duel Jack Atlus. You want to go after him again, don't you?"_

"_Yeah" Yusei replied. "But… how did you know so much about the tournament?"_

_Rena lifted her head with a solemn flash pulsing in her eyes, guilt and anxiety mixed together and swirling as she took a moment to compose herself and confess the truth._

Yusei said nothing more, instead, he would allow Rena to confide in him over whatever had happened during their separation. On the other side of him, Rua, who had recovered from the advice from Yusei, seemed much chirpier, almost bouncing alongside the young Satellite man.

"I still can't believe you guys know one another" he laughed. "I thought it was strange, but then when I thought about things after our duel, it came back to me that Rena had talked about you. I didn't say anything because Ruka told me not to, but I felt something special all along".

"I'm glad that we were able to all meet like that" Rena replied, smiling at the skipping boy.

"Yeah, and Yusei arrived not long after you left" Rua added. "And you did more than keep your promise to watch at the Fortune Cup; you're in it!"

"You said it was the prize for winning the tag tournament, right?" Yusei inquired, casting his eyes towards the girl on the other side of him.

Rena nodded in response. "Tatsuya insisted; he thought this tournament could give me a chance to get close to Godwin" the girl admitted. "It seems like he might know what happened, or at least who I was. When he appeared at the Detention Centre, I experienced a vision looking into the same place that's appeared every time. The same happened after he left the tournament the other day".

"It sounds fishy" Yusei growled, setting his sights ahead. "Why would Godwin even be at the Detention Centre or the tag tournament? It sounds like he's been tracking you".

"I don't think it's just me" Rena protested. "The tests they did on you might also be down to him. I think he's tracking us both".

Yusei's fists clenched tighter either side of him, his irritated expression darkening further. Why would Godwin follow two escapees from Satellite? What made them different from any other, or even more important to him than ordinary people from the City? Yusei mentally shook his head, the shining Birthmark flashed in his mind briefly; there was no way that Godwin could know about that, especially with the blackout that followed the strange dragon's appearance. On top of that, it gave no reason as to why Godwin would be tracking Rena's movements. The scheme seemed like a conspiracy against the two, or at least something he could be planning in the shadows. It was then that he swore to uncover the truth about what was happening; not just for his friends in Satellite, but those in the City he considered allies. If the Fortune Cup had been identified as an opportunity to get Rena close to the Director, then he would use the same motive to his advantage.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 19 – Opening of the Fortune Cup! Tower of Strength; Bommer ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

It was as though the entire City had gathered in or around the Duel Stadium hosting the Fortune Cup. Cheers filled the large structure and fanfare blasted the air. In the centre, a much larger version of the duel platform used in the Daimon Duelling Arena stretched from one end of the track to the other. A grand blue pyramid with a flat top fixed a tower in place, an exclusive viewing box with the best view of the tournament. A large triangular platform had been placed over the duel field nearest the tower, another rectangular box overlapping the two with a seat and podium with Godwin standing between them.

"_Everybody listen!_" the MC yelled into his microphone. As he continued, Godwin took his seat behind the box sporting a yellow phoenix-like design matching his shirt. "Welcome to the opening of the Fortune Cup!"

A wave of cheers followed the announcement, a cue for the cheerleaders lined along the edge of the Riding Circuit, lifting their sky blue pom-poms. Before their routine could begin, however, a fierce gale blew throughout the stadium's centre, condensing itself into a miniature tornado ahead of the tunnel for D-Wheels; usually where Jack would burst into the open and present himself.

The dark and red-skinned wings of the famous dragon unfolded, presenting the beast's fierce body, roaring at the crowds around it.

"Ah, Red Demons Dragon has made an appearance!" the MC commentated lively.

The dragon floated around the innards of the Stadium, gliding on the first push rather than flapping its wings wildly and allowing the spectators to enjoy its display. A whirring sound came from the tunnel and Jack's D-Wheel flew out, crashing onto the ground gracefully and chased after the dragon, drawing the beast to its master with a powerful roar. The beast itself didn't stay for long and raced ahead, lining itself with the hexagon marked out in red in the centre of the triangular stage and dropped down, landing on one knee and laying its right claw in front of it, the left resting on the knee and tucked its wings either side of the large shoulders, bowing its head submissively. Jack raced towards the curved glass barrier, climbing up and launching himself from the rim of the structure, his rounded D-Wheel twisting in the air without any sign of fear in the King's expression. The machine crashed in front of Red Demons, skidding to a quick halt in front of the beast

Jack smirked and removed his helmet, greeted by the scream of women and enthusiastic cheers of admiring men. He pointed towards the sky, his signature pose, usually following a victorious duel.

"There is only one king, and it's me" he yelled. "Who dare challenge me?"

In front of him, the MC straightened his back on the lower stage. "The duellists with the golden tickets, competing for their dream match with the King" he hollered just before dropping his hand to the floor. "Front and centre!"

The floor began to open, pulling back two rectangular spaces. Rua, standing alongside Yusei, twisted his head in the direction of Jack and Red Demons, not paying attention like the rest, their eyes set firmly forward. The boy lifted his hand over his eyes in order to get the best possible view of the King's stance.

"Oh~ Here we go. Here we go!" he sounded excitedly. "Whoa, it's Red Demons!"

The opposite side sported a young woman with burgundy hair in a Victorian-styled outfit, arms folded over her chest. Beside her was a man dressed in a large grey-blue cloak, flames lining his shoulders, a smaller man with his arms folded behind his back, wearing a dark blue beret wrapped around the top of his head, matching his outfit sporting orange accents around the shoulders and running down the right side of his robe. The final man towered over the others, his dark skin and hair matching the colour scheme of his attire; a brown breastplate strapped to white trousers using two belts, large black gloves climbed halfway up to his shoulders, golden bracelets clung to his wrists and around his upper arms. On the opposite side, Yusei, Rua and Rena were lined up, along with another man wearing a grey suit, not unlike Godwin's, his dark teal hair and rectangular spectacles completed a professional look about the man.

Jack stood between the eight, setting his attention of Yusei and sharpening his eyes, Yusei returned the look. Shots of the duellists from cameras placed around projected their faces to the crows, the view of Rena rotated enough to make noticing her Marker a much tougher job than Yusei's. The monitors shifted from Rua pulling two victory signs either side of his head to the Satellite man, revealing his Marker to the audiences who quieted in disapproval of the youngster's infiltration.

"Oi, that guy's got a Marker".

"He does…"

"How could he have qualified for the Fortune Cup?"

"Maybe he stole someone else's invitation".

"But then how would he get in through Security?"

"They should have chosen someone better".

Himuro, Yanagi, Ruka and Tenpei listened from their seats close to the front, the elderly man eyeing people anxiously over their negative attitudes and disapproving grumbles. Rua turned his head around, eyeing the Marker running down Yusei's cheek; he hadn't considered how the general public would react to the marking that showed he had a Satellite native.

"Yusei…"

"Don't worry" Yusei replied, shrugging of the darkening aura of the people without caring.

A couple of the other male combatants shifted their attention from ahead, locking their attention of the young man. The MC stuttered, unsure what exactly he could say that wouldn't anger the audience or throw off the grand opening ceremony, his head twitched, hoping for a sign from Godwin. The Director failed to react and the largest of the duellists, the dark-skinned warrior strode forward, snatching the microphone from the bearded man's hand. He preceded a couple steps forward and held the microphone close to his mouth, unfazed by the number of eyes falling onto his form.

"Ladies and gentlemen in attendance" he shouted into the device. The Stadium fell silent and every head turned towards the man. "My name is Bommer. As a duellist standing here, I would like to ask what it is exactly you are all seeing". He turned, snapping his left arm upwards and pointing his forefinger towards Yusei, neither the young man nor Rua flinching as they became the centre of attention. "There is no doubt that this man is a duellist selected under the same conditions as we were. If a person has cards, no matter whether he has a Marker of not, he is the same as everyone. The people standing here have nothing to feel ashamed of. Rather, the words of you guys who are looking at him by your trivial rose-coloured glasses are nothing short of vicious".

The others watched without changing their stone-faced expressions while the man spoke, with the exception of Rua, who clenched his fists and watched with wide eyes filled with admiration for the man speaking out against a prejudice audience. Bommer turned away, leaving the spot in silence to the awe of tens of thousands gathered around. The silence was broken by the simple clapping of Godwin's gloved hands, beginning slowly and then increasing in speed. The MC cheered while clapping his hands wildly, hoping to spur the crowd into doing the same. The movement worked and the crowds, including the four friends watching from the stands, joined in the applause.

While it calmed, Bommer paused close to the Director's stage, bowing in respect and gratitude, then resumed his return, dropping the microphone into the MC's hands.

"Ah, thank you" the man muttered, watching the back of the towering duellist.

Godwin took that opportunity to rise from his seat and approached the podium set in front of him. "Thank you for those empowering words, Bommer-kun, The reason I provided an opportunity such as this was indeed for all the reasons you have spoken" he announced to the crowds. "I am Rex Godwin; the man in charge of Neo-Domino City's Public Security Maintenance Bureau. And I am the man who planned this grand duelling festival in appreciation for the maintenance of daily public security. To duellists, social status and the gap between rich and the poor are irrelevant. True equality stays right here".

The MC then followed the opening to regain his control of the ceremony while the crowds cheered in admiration towards their charismatic leader, clinging onto his words temporarily.

"Now, here are your match-ups for the first round!" he yelled into the microphone.

On the large monitor behind him, photographs of the eight duellists prior to their appearance on the stage flashed in a random sequence at the base of the tournament brackets. From the left-hand side, they stopped one by one, narrowing down the opponents as the selection moved towards the right.

_**Luca vs. Bommer, Yusei vs. Shira, Aki vs. Kodo, Frank vs. Rena**_

"I'm in the first match!" Rua helped, pointing towards his sister's face and name. "Alright!"

Yusei watched the boy in the corner of his eyes, whereas Rena tucked in her chin while tilting her head whilst looking down to the boy. Rua smirked whilst turning his head to Bommer, the massive man glancing at the child in the corner of his vision and then turned his attention elsewhere.

'_Let's do this'_ Rua thought whilst watching the man with his determined expression.

* * *

A short time following the ceremony, Godwin seated himself in a room around the back of the tower complex, Jeager standing over the back of the furniture with a smirk. The chamber was considerably darker from the other room that faced the centre of the stadium, dark curtains were drawn around the room; the selected place for the Director to hide while the tournament staff cleared away the platforms and prepared the stage for the opening duel.

The dwarfish man leaned forward, dropping his head alongside Godwin's, the Director's eyes remaining closed. "All preparations are in order" the assistance reported, drawing Godwin's eyelids upwards. "It's but a matter of time before all the Signers are gathered together".

With a soft chuckle in comparison to his usual volumes, Jeager pulled back and lifted his right hand, clicking his fingers. The sound resulted in a transparent monitor opening up in front of the two, showing a close-up of the brunette scientist, Akutsu.

"_Goooood morning to you, sir"_ he howled. _"All preparations are in order here as well"._ The man began to rotate his head and shoulders, creating circles without moving the lower half of his body. _"The just leaves allowing them to duel at the maximum potential. Any response from Signers will go through the mighty mooooomentum! And here it is, sir. My moooost excellent work. I call it 'Sensing through the D-Sensor'"_

The man pulled back, spinning like the tornado surrounding Red Demons as it had been summoned for the display. Beside him, a rectangular machine sat atop the stand set up, sporting a circular meter with three coloured levels; blue at the lowest, red in the centre and yellow acting as the peak. Across the side of the machine, openings glowing a sinister crimson and from the front face of the device, a small dish opened up atop a fractured arm, a needle with a redden tip standing erect from the centre of the cone.

"_We will be able to apprehend a full account of a Signer's response, heightened by the duelling through the sensors installed in the Stadium"_.

"I will leave things to you" Godwin responded, rising from the couch. He didn't wait for a response while making his way towards the door.

"_You can count of me, sir"_ Akutsu answered regardless before the screen vanished.

* * *

In a lounge set aside for the tournament participants, the duellists were gathered, accompanied by a couple of officials who discussed matters regarding the details of the order of duels. The young woman listed as Aki, as well as Bommer, were seated separately at the two tables close to a few counters, one with a kettle upon it. Shira, Yusei's robed opponent was seated on one of the four sofas, set so two would face one another and ignore the others. On the opposite side of the set-up; Yusei sat opposite Rua and Rena on the sofas nearest the monitor fixed onto the wall that displayed the cheerleaders' performance while the stage was cleared for the first round. The boy slotted his deck into the blue Duel Disk that he had explained Yusei had adjusted to fit his smaller arm, raising both fists enthusiastically.

"Yusei, let's meet in the finals" he said excitedly.

"Sure" a smiling Yusei replied.

Rena leaned forward, smirking at the child seated beside her. "Don't you rule me out" she insisted.

Rua beamed at her sheepishly. "I won't" he chuckled. "But I don't know who's stronger; you or Yusei. You both managed to beat me pretty savagely".

Rena cast her eyes to her Satellite companion, curious to learn more of his time under the roof of the twins, no doubt he had wondered the same regarding her episode with the two. The look in Rena's eyes dimmed as she appeared to drift off into a daze, broken only by Rua's voice, learning that he had centred back on Yusei and raised a clenched hand.

"I remember what you said to me, Yusei" he called. "I won't duel in any way that's selfish any more".

'_Selfish…?'_ the girl thought, watching him in the corner of her view. _'Does that mean Rua's been selfish by duelling in Ruka's place rather than doing her a favour?'_

Yusei answered Rua's insistence with a nod. "If you trust your cards, they'll answer back" he affirmed.

"Mm-hm" Rua sounded, rising from his seat. "I'm off , then".

Rua jumped up from the sofa, charging across the lounge and out the room, not unnoticed by Bommer, his upcoming opponent. Yusei failed to watch the boy's departure, although Rena managed to observe his leave over the Satellite duellist's shoulder. With Rua gone, she leaned back and locked onto Yusei, his stone-faced mask back on.

"Yusei…" she murmured. The voice drew his eyes, but no verbal response. Rena watched him uneasily, laying her left hand over the arm where the glowing Birthmark had appeared once before. "Do you really think this tournament is a set-up? There are these other duellists, what could Godwin possibly want with us and them?"

Yusei glanced over his shoulders at the others, catching Aki's back from the table, Kodo Kinomiya propped against the wall while Frank had joined Shira on the other set of sofas. "I don't know" he mumbled. "Just be alert".

Rena nodded quickly in response, biting her bottom lip while eyeing the man opposite him; he clearly had questions that begged answering, whether they would get them or not would be a different matter.

* * *

The lights across the Stadium had been cut, the only sources of light coming from the MC's box and the large orb hovering in front of the tower, displaying the Fortune Cup logo.

"_Now, let's introduce the duellists for the first match"_ the dark-haired commentator affirmed into his microphone set on the desk in front of him. _"Kids all over the world are probably envying this young girl"._ He suddenly lunged forward, slamming one shoe onto the lowered wall and pointed towards the duelling field enthusiastically. _"She's the youngest girl participating; the Duelling Angel from the Heavens. Miss Ruka-chan!"_

A smaller variation of the platforms rose onto the field, filling the empties space with Rua standing in the centre of the square, smirking proudly over the success of his disguise and his place on the televised tournament. The boy turned around, excited by the greeting of cheers and chants directed towards the sister meant to be standing in his place.

"Everyone's watching, this is fantastic" he cried excitedly.

"_And, opposite to her, his passionate words earlier left their mark"_ the MC continued while an additional platform rising to match the field, halting level with the field around it, the colossal man standing with his arms hanging firmly either side of him, his eyes closed. _"The Black Storm; Bommer!_" With the two in place, lights across the Stadium resumed their purpose, allowing the sky through the curved ceiling and easing the demands of the audience's eyes. _"This duel will be conducted standing. First, the players will shake hands"._

In the centre of the field, Rua and Bommer wrapped their hands around one another, gripping their opponent firmly. Rua grinned up at the face of his opponent, clenching his fingers around the end of the man's hand in order to assert he wasn't willing to go easy on him.

"The speech a while ago really impressed me, mister" he chirped. "It must be true when they say there are no bad people among duellists".

"I heard you were a girl, but you seem to be a boy" Bommer murmured in a low tone.

Rua flinched and retreated, his hand slipping easily from Bommer's grasp and pressed them against the back of his head, laughing anxiously; he could afford for his cover to be blown, especially as he was moments away from the first duel.

"Well, people say that I look like a boy, but I'd say I'm girl enough, you know?" he chuckled. He followed the insistence by a girly pose, winking at the grown opponent.

In the audience, Ruka clenched her fists and shook with rage, concealed by her disguise, her voice was kept low and her desire to charge into the field and snap at her brother for his failings to replicate her had to be suppressed, to the relief of Tenpei and Yanagi either side of her.

"I do not act like that" she growled.

"_Now, it's time for the duel"_ the MC hollered. _"Both players, initiate your Duel Disks"_

Both duellists activated their machines simultaneously and leaned forward, pressing their hands against the decks they would use to prove they were the duellist worthy of advancing to the next stage.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**RUA - BOMMER  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – BOMMER**

"It's my turn. Draw" the dark man declared, drawing a sixth card before Rua could claim the opening move as his own. "I activate Star Blast from my hand: I pay 500 lifepoints and this card decreases the level of a monster of my choice by one".

"Huh?" Rua sounded, puzzled by Bommer's immediate strategy. "What kind of monster would force you to give up lifepoints like that?"

**RUA - BOMMER  
****4000 - LP - 3500**

"Through Star Blast's power, Summon Reactor AI is reduced from a Level 5 monster to Level 4, allowing me to summon it without releasing anything" Bommer yelled, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk.

In front of Bommer, a large dull-yellow machine appeared in the shape of a human body. Wings sprouted in the place of shoulders, each possessing an engine with three propellers. The chest was lined with glass panels like those of an aeroplane cockpit and tyres fixed into the forearms. Exposed components such as the upper arms, abdomen and groin revealed flimsy looking metallic links between the pieces. From the dark gaps in its helm, yellow eyes glowed fiercely **[ATK 2000]**.

"Uh oh… he summoned something that powerful already…" Rua yelped, retreating a step.

"It's nothing special, the other duellists ahead will no doubt use similar tactics in order to bring out powerful monsters immediately" Bommer insisted calmly. The man picked up another card from his hand, slipping it into the lower level of the tray and stretched his arm over the hologram that flashed into existence. "I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – RUA**

'_Alright, it looks bad to begin with, but keep your head, Rua'_ the boy thought, eyeing his opponent's field suspiciously. _'Just remember what Yusei told you and believe in your cards; if that happens, then they'll listen and we'll be able to topple him and his monster'_.

Under the silence of the crowd, Rua lifted his eyes, setting them on the lone monster opposing him: if he could manage to rid the field of it, there was no doubt that it would dent Bommer's plans significantly. After all, he had given up a good portion of his lifepoints just to summon it quickly rather than waiting a turn. He quickly pulled away the top card of his deck with a smirk.

"It's my turn" he shouted. Rua did nothing except hold the card vertically at his arm's full length, keeping it twisted to prevent revealing it identity to Bommer. That wouldn't remain secret for long. "Yes, I got it. I summon Deformer Mobaphon **[ATK 100]**".

Opposite the monster with a significantly high amount of offensive power, the yellow phone appeared, splitting apart and transforming itself into the metallic servant hiding in the device form.

"Now's my chance to show off the power of my Deformer deck" Rua announced proudly.

"That doesn't sound like the kind of deck a girl like you would be expected to play with" Bommer murmured. His voice rose in strength and volume with the declaration that followed. "I activate Summon Reactor's effect".

"Huh?" Rua sounded apprehensively.

"Summon Reactor deals 800 points of damage when an opponent summons a monster" the large duellist continued in the same cold tone.

"8- 800?" Rua cried, flinching at the prospect of losing a fair portion of his lifepoints.

The propellers commenced spinning, unleashing twin tornadoes that crashed in Rua and engulfed the small combatant, causing him to yell out while the lifepoints counter in his Duel Disk dropped significantly.

**RUA - BOMMER  
****3200 - LP - 3500**

Above the field, Godwin and Jeager stood at the edge of the curved chamber at the peak of the tower, windows replacing the wall. Behind them, Jack slumped against a yellow sofa, his arms over his chest. Jeager grinned at the Director, who ignored his look and proceeded to watch the duel without interruption.

"He's working quick" the clown-like man commented smugly.

"Not bad" Rua called. "But I don't intend to let you whittle down my lifepoints to nothing with effects like that".

Bommer eyed the boy coldly, expressing no emotion on the exterior, but very much focused on his task internally. _'Show off your power; come at me with everything you've got'_.

* * *

In the Duellist Lounge, Yusei and Rena sat beside one another, the girl have transferred to the couch opposite and sat herself to Yusei's right, allowing the two to observe the duel with ease using the monitor hanging on the wall. Neither seemed concerned for Rua, both appearing to believe in him, yet not expose any weakness related to the boy. Rena twisted her neck, setting her eyes onto the man beside her who refused to remove his eyes from the screen.

"Rua'll be alright, won't he?" she asked. "You taught him something while you were together".

Yusei nodded silently, the lack of a verbal answer sank Rena's heart; maybe he had hardened his heart while they were separated, perhaps it was to avoid letting any of their competition find a crack to slip into and learn his secrets, or it could have been as simple as putting on a stern mask in front of the City's public. Whatever it was, it made Rena feel as though their bonding had been completely undone over the past few days, between leaving the Detention Centre separately, going different paths after the Impound Centre break-in, returning to Saiga's following their division, spending the past days on their D-Wheels in preparation for the tournament.

"_I guess I was just being even more selfish - I haven't thought about anyone but myself. Myself and Yusei' that could be why he means so much to me"._

"_So you _do_ have feelings for him?" Saiga asked, lifting a playful eyebrow._

_The solemn expression in front of him, however, didn't change to react. "I don't know, maybe… I've been developing some since meeting him…"_

The girl sighed, her eyes falling onto her right arm, recalling the symbol that had glowed in front of Rua and Ruka's e yes, dragging them into the entire affair with the Black Rose Witch.

On the opposite side of the room, Izayoi Aki, seated behind an emptied glass containing droplets of water, also seemed interested in the duel, watching with a sort of fascination directed at the faux girl, as though she had seen the face somewhere before.

* * *

Rua pulled back, lifting his Duel Disk in front of him whilst smirking. "Regardless of what kind of effects you've got waiting, I'll take them on" he hollered confidently. "I'll do everything in my power to defeat you and move on; after all, I've got to get further if I want to face my friends".

In the audience, Ruka bit her lower lip, unimpressed by her brother's performance, showing countless viewers a side of her she didn't possess. The girl sighed and lowered her head, too ashamed to keep watching the display, but while her face was hidden behind the pale hat, her eyes opened narrowly.

'_He really wants to face Yusei and Rena…'_ she thought to herself. _'I believe he can do it, but… there duellists don't seem like pushovers; I don't even think I'd be able to take them on. So why would I be invited to something like this?'_

Ignorant of his sister's desperate pleas for him to behave as she would, Rua began to swing his right arm in the signature pose he took alongside Mobaphon.

"Deformer Mobaphon's monster effect" he announced. "_Dial On!_"

He pointed ahead to the Deformer soaring deeper onto his field, striking its arched pose, displaying the chest of six keys, each flashing in a random and rapid sequence. The light slowed and landed on a 2, much to Rua's glee.

"Alright; now I can draw 2 cards" he called. "And if there's a Level 4 or below Deformer, I can Special Summon it". Wincing and closing one eye completely, Rua drew his two cards, smirking once more upon registering the cards he had managed to pull. "Here it is. I Special Summon Deformer Radicassen **[DEF 400]**".

An explosion of sound accompanied the appearance of a large radio on Rua's field, dyed blue by its defensive state and remaining in the reverted form rather than reshaping itself into a technical warrior.

"I set a card face-down" he added, slipping the card underneath Radicassen and smirking assuredly, allowing the hologram to appear on his field. "Turn end".

Rua's eyes immediately shot to the face-down card's hologram, showing that he had complete faith in the card and its power. His focus then returned to Bommer's field; one monster and one face-down card, posing little threat to his strategy, moving another card form his hand into sight.

'_Even if he attacks and destroys one of my monsters; I'll have another one left over to summon this'_ he thought smugly. _'Even if he has powerful effects, they won't be enough to deal with this Deformer deck'_.

At the tops of the Stadium walls, the small dishes seeking any sign of Signer power began to grow stronger, their tips glowing as the intensity of their signal grew. In response to the increase, Ruka groaned, pressing a hand against her head, squashing the edge of her hat and wincing. The face drew both Yanagi and Tenpei's attention, leaning in to ensure she was fine.

"Ruka, are you okay?" Tenpei asked, unnerved by her sudden shuddering. "What's wrong?"

Ruka managed a weak smile towards the brunette, yet her hand remained pressed against her head. "It's nothing, I'm fine" she replied chirpily in the hopes it would ease his nerves.

**THIRD TURN – BOMMER**

"It's my turn" the towering man announced. "Draw. I summon Trap Reactor RR **[ATK 800]** from my hand".

The plane-like monster groaned as it materialised, shrugging glimmers of light from its stretched limbs; four guns positioned themselves as they expanded from the rounded chest.

"Now, Trap Reactor, attack Deformer Mobaphon" he added, pointing to the bright target.

"I was waiting for that" Rua yelped in protest. "Trap card - Deform!" A burst of golden energy erupted from the card and engulfed Mobaphon, reverting it to its handheld form **[DEF 100]**. "This switches Mobaphon to defence mode and negates the attack".

The diving green machine halted, hovering over Rua's spared monster. On the other end of the field, however, Bommer looked far from finished and leaned forward.

"Not bad" he commented. "But now I activate Trap Reactor's effect".

"Eh?" Rua sounded.

"It's name is the same as Bommer's other monster" Ruka commented cautiously from amongst her friends in the stands. "It's effect must be like Summon Reactors. That means Rua's going to receive more damage".

"Trap Reactor deals 800 points of damage following the activation of an opponent's Trap card" the man announced, confirming Ruka's suspicions. "Go!"

The monster drifted away, its limbs stretched diagonally, yet the narrow cannons standing out of its chest came together and took aim. A barrage of glowing bullets followed, raining down on Rua, who folded his arms in front of him and yelled out helplessly once more. In the stands; Ruka, Tenpei and Yanagi all reacted with anxious moans, leaning forward upon registering Rua's torment.

**RUA - BOMMER  
****2400 - LP - 3500**

"He's tough" Himuro growled, his large arms folded over his chest. "He duels relentlessly. The strategy he's using turns Rua's own cards against him; it he can't figure out a way to overcome that, then he'll essentially just commit suicide with each card he plays".

"And if there's a Summon Reactor and a Trap Reactor…" Ruka murmured.

"There's bound to be one for Magic cards" Tenpei finished for her, clutching his chin.

Rua dropped his arms, glaring over the limbs towards his opponent, who appeared unfazed by his barrage on the child followed by the fierce look.

"I'm not done yet" Rua growled.

'_That's right; get riled up'_ Bommer thought, watching Rua without blinking. _'You can duel better than this, we both know it. Aren't you going to use the power of the Dragon?'_

The brawny man set his eyes onto the other monster hanging on his field; the stronger of the two, his Battle Phase undisturbed while the spectators witnessed the battle in anticipated silence.

"I attack with Summon Reactor" he yelled, throwing his hand towards the larger withdrawn Deformer. "Summon React!"

Rua smirked. "Bring it".

The propellers either side of the small head resumed rotating, launching the twin streams of fierce winds once more, slamming into the speakers of the horizontal Deformer. The twin tornadoes, however, failed to outright destroy the monster and their power subsided, leaving the machine undamaged.

"_Summon Reactor's attack has failed to clear the field of Radicassen!"_ the MC announced to the audience.

Rua grinned, brushing the bottom of his nose with the back of his finger whilst grinning cockily, letting out a small laugh over his opponent's failed attempt against his monsters.

"When it's in defence mode, Radicassen can negate one attack per turn" he announced.

"Then I'll have to deal with your Deformers with a different strategy" Bommer growled. "Face-down open: Masochistic Summon. When an attack fails to destroy a monster, I can pay 800 lifepoints to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand".

**RUA - BOMMER  
****2400 - LP - 2700**

"Again?" Rua moaned.

"This could be it" Tenpei whispered to Ruka, whose eyes remained fixed on her brother's form.

"If it's true, then Rua won't be able to make a move without damaging himself" the girl stated.

"I summon Magic Reactor AID **[ATK 1200]**" Bommer reported, throwing the card in between his existing monsters.

Bommer's new monster resembled a metallic serpent encased in a shell, a long maroon neck twisted and hissed. Underneath the carriage, two silver claws held a number of grey missiles with orange rings in place, each aimed at Rua and his field.

"This opens up another chance to battle" Bommer declared, pointing towards the horizontal Deformer. "Magic Reactor, attack Radicassen. Flame End!"

Missiles launched from the machine's core, pummelling the radio with ease, resulting in its explosion, much to Rua's disappointment, who lifted his arm whilst his monster was reduced to shards scattered across the floor around him.

"Radicassen…" he sighed.

"I set a card-face down and end my turn" Bommer added, laying the unidentified card behind his Trap Reactor.

Rua glared at the formidable man and then redirected his sharp look to his surviving Deformer. _'Finally, he ended'_ the boy thought. _'At least Mobaphon's still on the field. As long as it stays there and he doesn't do anything weird, I'll be able to summon Gadget Trailer'_. His eyes fell onto the cards in his hand, smirking confidently.

* * *

Yusei watched the footage with narrow eyes, his arms folded tightly over his chest. _'He's thinking only of his combo again'_ he thought

Rena leaned forward, hoping to catch the young man's eye and stretched her back. Once she'd picked up on the series of cracks that crawled up her spine, she fell back against the plush barrier and eyed Rua with diminishing hope.

"What can he do now?" she inquired. "If Bommer's Magic Reactor has the same effect as the others, then Rua will receive 800 points of damage for every play he makes. But as the field stands, Mobaphon will be too weak to defend him for long. He'll only last a little longer".

She looked to Yusei, who removed his eyes from the monitor and returned her look; refusing to express any concern for the boy. "This is what I warned him about before" he stated. "Rua's duelling while thinking only of his strategy rather than other factors that he needs to consider".

"So that's what he meant when he said you'd told him not to duel selfishly" Rena murmured.

Simultaneously, the two returned their focus to the screen and waited to see what more the boy would do; his turn was about to start, would he manage to realise his mistake or would it cost him the chance to progress further into the tournament? Rena hardened her eyes, hoping for the former.

* * *

"You act like you're enjoying yourself, kid" Bommer mumbled angrily. His face twisted altogether as his eyes snapped open, resembling the face of a man eager to tear into his opponent without holding back. Something Rua had believed he had been doing, but the tone of the duellist's voice suggested otherwise. "But you don't understand the stakes, do you? All three of the Reactor monsters are on the field. Haven't you seen how trapped you are?"

Rua flinched, widening his eyes as he watched the central monster hovering over the giant opponent. _'He's right. If Summon and Trap Reactors deal damage for playing that type of card, then Magic Reactor must do the same thing'_ he thought shakily. _'This isn't good!'_

Bommer opened his arms, speaking in an ominous tone as he continued his revelation. "That's correct; right now, the basics of duelling are cut off" he said. A sinister purple energy began to glow around him, rising upwards into a demonic form glaring down at the boy. "Regardless of what you do, you'll receive damage. How long will you survive with that kind of disadvantage?"

Rua shuddered, tears building in his eyes as the hopelessness of his situation dawned on him, clenching his teeth while confronted by the trio of deadly machines and his lack of an escape route from their power.

* * *

Akutsu sighed, his eyes rolling with boredom while observing the duel. There had been nothing reported by his D-Sensor and the needle remained set at the lowest angle.

"While Bommer-kun is doing an excellent job…" he sighed, pulling back. "There's no reaction at all".

"_We've already research whether she is housing any power"_ Jeager replied on the other end of a call taking place in the darkened room he and Godwin had previously visited ahead of the duel. _"The question here is any link between that power and the power of the Signers. Just be alert should anything happen"_.

"Sir, I have seen a faint response being picked up from the stands" the scientist reported.

Jeager flinched and widened his eyes at the news. "The stands?" he gasped. "But not from the field?"

* * *

Ruka squeezed one eye shut, clutching both sides of her head firmly with her hands, no matter what she did, the bizarre headache persisted. Tenpei leaned towards her, laying a hand onto her shoulder, Yanagi and Himuro watched on uneasily.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. "Maybe we should go to the infirmary".

"N- No, I'm fine, really" Ruka insisted with a smile. "It's not like I'm sick or anything".

"Ruka-chan, you seem to be in pain anyway" Yanagi attempted. "Maybe it would be best just so we can see if there's anything you can take to calm it down".

"But then I'd walk out on Rua" Ruka protested. "I don't want to do that to him; he wouldn't do it if he were watching me. I'm not going to let something stupid like a headache stop me from supporting my brother".

"You shouldn't push yourself for Rua's sake" Yanagi sighed. "But you're not going to change your mind, are you?"

Ruka didn't answer, but set her sight firmly on her brother's duel, answering the man's question mutely. An unwavering flash skated across her eyes, insisting she would remain and watch how her brother dealt with his predicament.

Rua clenched his teeth while examining the cards in his hand, watching them helplessly; he currently held nothing that would manage to flaw the strategy set against him.

'_Every time I do something, I'll get hit for 800 points of damage'_ he recited mentally. _'What would Yusei do in this situation?'_ He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head viciously, attempting to eject any doubts from his mind and worked to compose himself. _'If he were here…'_

The boy's eyes snapped open and his jaws pulled away from one another. "…He'd believe in his cards!"

'_Finally starting to get riled up, huh?'_ Bommer asked silently. The thought was followed by a sharp grin. _'Good, show your fangs'_.

"I'll trust my cards" Rua insisted, eyeing the collection in his grasp. "And I'll use them finish this duel. It's my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – RUA**

"Draw!" Rua stretched his left arm to the defensive Mobaphon floating beside him. "Mobaphon's monster effect. _Dial On!_"

The screen of the phone rotated, exposing the keypad hiding underneath, its keys glowing in a random sequence just as dictated by its attack position effect.

"When it's in defence mode, Mobaphon's effect allows me to check cards the chosen number of cards from the top of my deck and return them to the deck".

The glowing halted on 3, allowing Rua to draw three times and learn the cards waiting; Deformer Chakkan, Gadget Box and Deformer Magnen-U.

'_Some of my best Deformer cards coming up, huh?'_ he thought. _'Then I still have a chance'_.

The boy slipped the cards back into a neat stack and placed them atop the deck, smirking confidently with a strategy of his own set in place.

"I switch Mobaphon back to attack mode. _Ka-shing!_" he called, positioning the card back vertically with a swipe of the hand. The phone transformed once more into the small mechanic fighter. Rua swung his arm around once more, pointing to his monster with the beginning of its effect. "_Dial On!_"

The lights across the chest flashed wildly, yet Rua was already set on a specific result, hoping the knowledge he had of the coming cards would result in luck and succeed in initiating his plan.

'_I need to summon Chakkan; this has to be a one'_ he thought, clenching his teeth.

As if the monster had heard his plea, the flashing ended on the first key, much to Rua's glee.

"Yes, I got it!" he cried happily. He tore away the top card, presenting it to his opponent. "I summon Deformer Chakkan **[ATK 1200]**".

From an eruption of flames, the orange case rotated onto the field, shifting to unveil arms and legs, as well as the silver head between the lid and the rectangular body. All around the stage, fans of the girl cheered upon seeing Rua succeed in managing to commence his counterattack against Bommer's trio. Their anticipation coupled with the intensifying signal of the D-Sensor dishes, causing Ruka's headache to worsen. The girl moaned, the hat slipping fro the left side of her head, exposing one of her pigtails. Tenpei leaned towards her, disturbed by her pained behaviour and screwed-up face.

"Ruka…" he whispered.

"I'm fine…" Ruka hissed, almost doubling over. Then, altogether, her hands dropped from her head, the hat slipping from her hair and her body seemed to lose all strength. "It's just… my head feels hazy…"

In his secret chamber, Akutsu pulled back, clasping his hands gleefully. "I knew it!" he chimed. "I'm getting a perfect reaction now".

"Summon Reactor's effect" Bommer snapped. "Dealing another 800 points of damage!"

Rua yelled as the two tornadoes swept past, decreasing his lifepoints by another significant degree he couldn't afford to lose. The MC gasped and resumed his duties in announcing the scenario to the audience.

"_Ah! Summon Reactor's effect is pummelling young Ruka"_. With the initial statement over and the gales dying down, Rua dropped onto his knees, hanging his head unknowingly in the same manner as his sister. _"The countdown to her defeat is already in motion"_.

**RUA - BOMMER  
****1600 - LP - 2700**

Rua pulled his head back up, glaring fiercely at his opponent. "Here I go; I release a monster on my field" he growled. "And using Chakkan's effect, the opponent receives 600 points of damage".

Mobaphon shattered, the golden pixels began to encircle the remaining Deformer, pouring into the cannon exposed from its head. The machine then unleashed the very power collected from its sacrificed comrade, firing a stream of flames that engulfed Bommer The man flinched, but appeared otherwise unfazed.

**RUA - BOMMER  
****1600 - LP - 2100**

"How's that? It's not so fun to be on the receiving end of effect damage, huh?" Rua asked with a smirk. He removed the central card form his hand, presenting it to the field "Next, I release Chakkan to Advance Summon Gadget Trailer! **[ATK 1300]**"

Chakkan shrank into its stationary form, opening vertically like a doorway to the realm of the Deformers, from which the monstrous lorry rolled with a blue cabin and white trailer, decorated with a few straight stripe of blue matching the front, moving on a total of twelve tyres.

Rua laughed mockingly. "I summoned something this powerful, but Summon Reactor's effect is only usable once per turn" he stated cockily. "So you've got nothing on me".

Bommer scowled, appearing furious for the first time throughout the duel, largely due to Rua's mocking tone and revelling in the limitations of his monsters' effects. Rua held up the other Deformer - a second Magnen-U from his hand.

"Here I go; I release Magnen-U from my hand" he declared. A wave of pink crackling energy engulfed the lorry quickly, fading quickly as the vehicle absorbed the stream. "Gadget Trailer's attack power increases for each Deformer sent to the Graveyard".

Bommer smirked whilst watching the display, yet to feel anxious about the counterattack. If anything, his orders had demanded he endure it. _'That's right, come at me full force'_.

"I activate Night Work of One-Hundred Machines" Rua added. "This removes all Deformers in my Graveyard".

"_What a twist!"_ the MC hollered, while Mobaphon, Chakkan, Radicassen and Magnen-U appeared briefly on the field, each glowing a different colour to match their attack state shades. The four lights dove into the back of the truck, which closed following the absorption, encasing the four spirits inside its form. _"Four Deformers have loaded themselves into Gadget Trailer"_.

"And for each of them, Gadget Trailer increases its attack power by 200 points" Rua reported assuredly. "So it's attack power is now 2900!"

"Activating a Magic card brings you closer to defeat: Magic Reactor's effect deals 800 points of damage" Bommer replied casually.

The monster dropped in front of him, launching another half-dozen missiles from its claws and dropped them towards Rua, who cried out once more as he endured the fearsome onslaught.

**RUA - BOMMER  
****800 - LP - 2100**

"One more effect like that and Rua's finished" Tenpei mumbled timidly.

"Show me your soul as you stake it on this duel" Bommer roared. "Come at me with everything you've got".

"I've made it this far" Rua barked back. "I'll wager my very soul if that's what you want. I'll put everything on the line, but I won't lose!" The trailer opened up, unveiling its enlarged cannon and components that worked together to rip apart the trailer cover. The cabin also split and the wheels rotated and plated themselves on the "Battle; Gadget Trailer attacks Trap Reactor RR! Gadgeting Cannon!"

Rua unleashed a yell as the electric blue ray erupted from the cannon, storming towards the weakest of the Reactor monsters opposite. The three monsters vanished behind a smokescreen following the explosion that expanded as a result of contact; Rua raised a clenched fist behind him excitedly, the crowds around cheering

"Great job, Ruka-chan!"

"You can do it!"

"Bommer's lifepoints are at 2100" Tenpei chirped, beside Ruka who smiled as though her headache had vanished, yet continued to press her hands either side of her temple. "If this attack hits, then Rua'll win".

"Rua!" the girl breathed happily.

* * *

Rena beamed at the monitor and picked herself up, standing with clenched fists either side of her, waiting for Bommer's field to be revealed as empty and his lifepoints reduced to nothing. Yusei, on the other hand, remained collected and seated, his arms folded over his chest and refusing to even consider smiling until Bommer was undeniably proven to have lost the duel.

Ignorant of Yusei's state, Rena lifted her fists in front of her enthusiastically. "If Rua's attack hit, then he's won the duel and he'll get to move on" she affirmed proudly.

On the other side of the room, Izayoi Aki eyed Rena in the corner of her vision, picking up on the girl's attachment to the child, her ears just about managing to pick up Rena's voice and the reference to Ruka as a boy. Her auburn eyes returned to the monitor; perhaps that was why she felt something different about the child duelling; he wasn't Ruka.

* * *

Rua smirked confidently while awaiting the reveal of Bommer's field, the smoke dispersing gradually; from thick clouds to waving streams, exposing Bommer's silhouette amongst the scene. A chuckle came from Bommer as his form became clear amongst the smoke.

"It might be small; but you do possess a warrior's pride" he stated. "And in that instance, I saw it. That last blow was to much avail".

"So my attack hit?" Rua asked, unnerved by Bommer's attitude despite the apparent defeat.

"Reverse card: Delta Reactor" Bommer replied.

"What?" Rua gasped.

"Delta Reactor activates by sending Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor and Magic Reactor to the Graveyard" Bommer explained. The Trap card began to glow, followed by a wide stream of light erupting from the ground behind the man. "Now I Special Summon Giant Bomber Airraid!"

Rua gasped when the mechanical nightmare emerged through the brightness. The monster resembled a larger variation of Trap Reactor; with its body resembling a plane; a large bump created its chest with gun barrels nodding vertically in the narrow paths marked out for them. Like Summon Reactor, two engines with three propeller blades on each were fixed into the wing shoulders. A silver case wrapped around its waist with the exception of the groin and the legs hung out from the steel pieces, red arms emerged from the wings standing out either side, connected by frail-looking bars and silver claws protruding the clear shapes **[ATK 3000]**.

"_Bommer has activated one of the toughest cards in his deck and a tremendous monster makes it appearance!"_ the MC hollered. _"Ruka-chan is certainly in a bind now"_.

Rua gaped at the monster in astonishment, his body going numb. The cards between his fingers slipped form his grasp, clicking against the stage at his feet. His body trembled fearfully, small horrified gasps clambered out of his throat.

"Giant Bomber Airraid's effect; by discarding from my hand to the Graveyard, it destroys a card on the opponent's field" Bommer spoke coldly. "Death Drop!"

The grand monster soared over Rua's side of the field, opening its chest and dropped small bombs onto the field, crashing around the trailer and causing it to vanish.

"Crap!" Rua cried.

Without any chance of a comeback, Bommer continued without even conducting his Draw Phase or Main Phase for the audience. "Battle. Direct attack!" he growled. "Death Air Raid!"

From the clip positioned between the narrow legs, the missiles like enlarged bullets dropped The first smashed into the ground just in front of Rua, exploding and kicking up a fierce storm around the boy. Rua cried out, throwing his head back and yelled as his campaign drew to an end before it could even begin.

**RUA - BOMMER  
****0 - LP - 2100**

**DUEL END**

Choking in disappointment, Rua dropped onto his knees and hung his head. Bommer didn't move an inch while the holograms disappeared and restored the field to normal. Even when the MC's voice blasted through the air, he didn't flinch.

"_We have ourselves a winner! Bommer will advance to the second round!"_

Rua shuddered, pressing his hands against the floor and hanged his head in shame, the pigtails belonging to his sister drooped. "I'm so sorry… Ruka… Rena… Yusei…" he choked, refusing to expose the tears growing in his eyes.

"Rua…" Tenpei sighed.

"He lost, huh?" Yanagi lamented.

Ruka, on the other hand, lifted her head, sounding her surprise and drawing the attention of the other two. "That weird feeling… it stopped".

* * *

"_I have returned output values back to their normal positions"_ Akutsu reported to Godwin. On the monitor, a smaller screen hovered, showing Ruka smiling at Yanagi and Tenpei prior to Rua's defeat and the strange signals irritating her. Godwin was seated with his arms folded over his chest. _"What should I do? The reaction indicates this girl, but…"_

Godwin didn't answer verbally, but a smirk gave Akutsu a clue as to his intentions; if Ruka's power was to be proven, then they would have to take measures to include her in the tournament without her brother interfering once more.

* * *

In the Duellist Lounge, Rena dropped onto the sofa beside Yusei, narrowing her eyes in disappointment over the turning of tables ending in Rua's elimination. Yusei glanced at her, noting her tilted head pointing towards the floor.

"It's too bad Rua couldn't get further" she sighed. "He was taking your message to heart and even then, it wasn't enough".

"Don't worry; I don't think losing like that was entirely down to Rua's mindset" Yusei replied. "There's something not right here. Himuro was talking about it the other night; he believes this tournament is a set-up. So that means there has to be people in on it; maybe Bommer is one of those people".

"You think Bommer's working for Godwin behind the curtain?" Rena asked, watching Yusei with surprise.

"Not just Bommer; there's probably going to be others" Yusei affirmed. "There's no doubt Jack is; whoever gets to him will be playing against Godwin's strongest pawn. But to get to him, we have to navigate through this minefield and not fall as Rua has".

Rena blinked, astonished that Yusei and Himuro had managed to identify not only the sinister air lurking around the tournament, but suspect participants as Godwin's duellists; pieces set up against the two of them, and as it appeared, against Ruka as well. The girl turned her attention back to the monitor, feeling disheartened by Rua's dejected fall and watched as the boy remained on his knees, shivering in frustration.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Aki: I have no intention of shedding anything to satisfy your profiler needs._

_Rua: Ah! Rena, look. It's her; she's the Black Rose Witch!_

_Rena: Maybe this duel will give us some answers on those strange Birthmarks…_

_Yusei: What? Rena, you have a Dragon Birthmark as well?_

_Aki: I don't care what anyone wants; I'm fighting for myself and I'll do it my way! Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Return of the Black Rose Witch! Scorned Past Revealed" Who are you… to defile my history?_


	20. Return of the Black Rose Witch!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **There is little for me to say after four days - especially as this chapter is largely Episode 22 with elements of Aki's previous duel included - just thanks to those who read the previous chapter for returning each time. __Hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**Rua / Ruka / Tenpei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Despite the unfavourable result of the opening duel on Rua's part, the crowds within the Dual Stadium continued to cheer wildly in anticipation for the upcoming bout. The holographic orb in the centre displayed various images and logos, the most common being the **"DUEL OF FORTUNE CUP"** spread throughout the City's streets to lure anyone yet to participate in the city-wide event of watching the elite selected battling.

Rua sighed, his head hanging disappointedly as he skulked along the corridor, having transformed once more into himself. Beside him, Tenpei and Ruka watched with sorrowful faces, wishing that they could manage something that would lift the boy's spirit even slightly.

"It's okay, Rua" Ruka sighed. "Just because you lost doesn't make you bad. You lasted a decent amount of time against that guy; he was tough".

"She's right" Tenpei added. "Even if you didn't win, you tried your hardest; that's what's important".

Rua cast his eyes to the pair, seemingly unconvinced by their encouraging words. "Yeah, but…"

"All you need to do is win your duels later on" Yusei interjected, leaning against the wall ahead of the young trio. "The experience you got from losing will always prove useful".

The three halted their walk through the hallway, Rua lifting a fist in front of his chest as he eyed the older participant. "Just make sure that you don't lose, Yusei" he insisted. "We'll be cheering you on from the stands".

* * *

Amongst stacks of books and documents, the grey-suited man sat in front of a laptop, displaying details about his opponent, Izayoi Aki, including her age and recent history as a student of a local Duel Academia. His fingers tapped down on the keys across the board set in front of him, taking mental images of the text scrolling upwards regarding the background and known strategies of the woman he'd been assigned to face.

The humming of the electronic door didn't faze the man with one hand on the base of his laptop and the other clutching a book, attempting to memorise the contents of both simultaneously. Jeager strode forward, pausing a short distance horizontally from the investigator and eyed him over his pointed shoulder, smirking whilst tilting his head towards the room's only other occupant.

"Your duel is next, it'll start any time" he reported cockily.

The head was barely visible from between the towers of books engulfing him like a sea, responding with a nod. "So, I'll get my chance, huh?" he muttered. His fingers reached for the deck set out neatly beside the laptop, pressing down on the edges of the cards. "All the info on Aki Izayoi throughout her life has been compiled into these forty cards". He lifted the eye, fixing his eyes on the bottom card's art.

Jeager smirked widely, bordering on a wicked face by any ordinary person's standard. "As we expected from such a Profiler" he chuckled.

"I'll expose what you're looking for" Kinomiya Kodo insisted. "And when I do, I want a little bonus to my pay… just as a thank you".

"We'll just see what happens in your duel; you could easily fail like Bommer-kun" Jeager taunted, following with a shrill chortle.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 20 – Return of the Black Rose Witch! Scorned Past Revealed ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

In one of the tunnels leading towards the open air and the Stadium's hollow centre, Izayoi Aki stood with her back almost touching the wall, clutching the porcelain mask of the Black Rose Witch in her hands, eyeing it anxiously. The sun's rays slipping in lit both her pale skin and the faux face elegantly, despite her troubled expression.

"Aki, are you afraid?" a masculine voice inquired.

Aki's eyes were narrow as she gazed at the face in her hands, a mixture of terror and regret blended into an uncertain shine strengthened by the sun's light. The Black Rose Witch worked in the shadows, not on a stage in front of people. Like an animal on display; imprisoned and far from home.

"I'm going to hurt people again" she whispered.

The man in front of her paced forward, reaching out a hand cloaked in a black glove and laid it onto her shoulder firmly, drawing her eyes. The face in front of her smiled; one dark yellow eye exposed and the other buried under a large oxblood quiff of the peculiarly styled hair. His attire was cloaked largely by the brown trench coat he wore, but blackened features of a shirt could be seen as he leaned forward and exposed his collar.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered encouragingly to Aki. "You're the future of Psychic Duellists. I told you that one day, you would outgrow this mask and realise your importance. You don't need it".

He grasped the top of the mask, pressing his thumb against the sapphire jewel implanted into the blank curve of the face and removed it from Aki's hands. The young woman put up no resistance, but stared at her empty hands as though she had lost her way, the fear in her eyes far more evident without her fact that had taken the blame for so long. She looked up to her companion's face.

"Show them your beautiful face and let them know of your existence" he insisted.

"Divine…" she whispered.

* * *

Rena paced across the Duellist Lounge, clutching a cup filled with hot chocolate, having used the kettle and chosen from the selection of warmed drinks supplied. She placed herself on the sofa Yusei had been seated on during Rua's duel, the young man now having chosen the seat opposite her, and sighed as she dropped down cautiously, watching the foam drifting atop the beverage.

"One of us is going to be next" she mumbled. "I just hope we can get further without too much trouble. I'm just not that strong a duellist; Tatsuya did all the work during the Tag tournament; he should be here, not me".

"You and Tatsuya worked together; he couldn't have won alone" Yusei mumbled. "Don't put yourself down because he took the lead. This is your chance to show him what you can do on your own".

Rena eyed Yusei with disheartened eyes while taking in his words, widening them to their standard size and nodding, a flame rekindled by a reminder exactly of one of her motives for participating.

"Thanks, Yusei" she chirped. Her eyes moved to the monitor, showing shots of Izayoi Aki and Kinomiya Kodo while the duellists prepared themselves for the battle. "Do either of these names ring a bell?"

"They both seem new to tournaments" Yusei replied.

His arms folded over his chest in the same stoic manner, they tightened while he twisted his head, eyeing the images of the young woman scowling. As his eyes moved from her right arm to his face, they narrowed sharply and glinted.

'_But… there's something about her that feels as though we've met before'_.

* * *

"_Now, time for the second duel!"_ the MC announced enthusiastically to the cheering audience; the monitor hanging at the curved end of the Stadium and the orb in the centre both displaying images of the two duellists about to have their turn. He pointed towards the grey-suited man appearing on the opposite side of the field. _"The Duel Enterpriser, Kinomiya Kodo!"_

The man lifted his eyes, the spectacles reflecting the face of dozen behind where his opponent would rise. Just as two spotlights hung around her, two more skated to the space of his opponent and the MC's voice resumed its duties.

"_And here comes the competitor for the duel!"_ he hollered. As she rose, Aki's arms were folded in front of her waist, her head bowed and eyes closed; no longer was there fear in any part of her; she wore a different mask. Of confidence and cold severity. _"She's a mysterious and beautiful girl whose background and merits are unknown. Will we witness the arrival of a new talent arising from this tournament? Izayoi Aki!"_

Aki opened her eyes and lifted her head, wearing the same stern expression she had seen Yusei with during the previous duel. The audience seemed captivated by her beauty, many men howling and whistling in approval. Rua, meanwhile, clutched his chin and eyed the young woman with puzzlement.

"I've got this feeling we've see her before" he mumbled.

"Yeah, when you all came onto the field together" Tenpei commented.

Rua winced, pressing his hand against his temple and scratching. "No, no. I mean before that… but I can't remember. Maybe I'm imagining things".

Ruka similarly opened her mouth and gazed at the woman as a wave of emotions hit her. She eyed the still figure with wide eyes, centring on the deck from which she had felt the essence from. Rua and Tenpei noticed her stunned appearance.

"What's wrong?" the brother inquired.

"Her deck… feels like it's in pain" Ruka whispered, refusing to remove her eyes from the woman's form.

The two combatants activated the Duel Disks on their arms, drawing five cards from their decks and eyed each other readily.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn. Draw" the woman growled. "I summon Violet Witch **[ATK 1100]**".

From a golden burst sprouting from the ground in front of her, a blue-skinned woman cloaked in purple appeared, large leaves hanging from her attire and clutching a sceptre in her left hand; the weapon almost as tall as her body and possessed a crimson orb set on top, a narrow arm curving around.

The woman thrust her right hand forward, clutching a Magic card between her fore and middle fingers while the rest stretched at different angles.

"I activate the Field Magic, Black Garden, from my hand" she added just as fiercely.

Spiked vines sprouted from underneath her feat, slithering across the field. The thick pillars curved around the field and its occupants, encasing them in a cocoon of thorny arms

"And so it begins…" Kinomiya murmured; his voice low enough to avoid Aki picking up on his words. "You hide yourself away in your own world…"

"I set a card face-down" she spoke. "Turn end".

"_Ah! Izayoi has encased the field in plants; the speciality of her deck"_ the MC announced in awe. _"What will Kinomiya do to counter?"_

**SECOND TURN – KINOMIYA**

"My turn" the man spoke calmly, removing the top card of his deck. "I know why you use Black Garden; you wish to make friends; but your friends and family adopted a different attitude".

Aki appeared unfazed by the man's words; he spoke as though had delved into her psyche to understand such a seemingly cold and private. Like he knew her.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn".

"_Kinomiya is unbelievable!_" the MC cried. _"He only place a card face-down"_.

"This face-down card symbolises all the individuals you've met up to now" the Profiler claimed with a smirk. "Your eyes, with that unwavering gaze, tell the story of your history".

The woman narrowed her glare; unimpressed by the man's suggestions, referring to her history as if he had been there and seen her life from over her shoulder. Either way, his turn had come to an end and her retaliation was about to begin.

**THIRD TURN – AKI**

"My turn. Draw" Aki called. The two duellists locked eyes fiercely. "Battle; Violet Witch attack the player directly!"

Bolts of orange magic erupted from the orb at the top of the weapon, colliding with the target, which became engulfed in the explosion that followed, smoke rippling outwards across the sinister garden environment. In the midst of it, Kinomiya groaned, feeling himself pushed back slowly by the force of the eruption. In the audience; Yanagi, Rua, Ruka and Tenpei gaped in shock at the spectacle, unable to believe exactly what they were witnessing.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****4000 - LP - 2900**

"_As expected, Izayoi landed a direct attack!"_ the MC yelled.

Kinomiya emerged through the smoke, his clothes scorched and scratched, his head hanging to conceal his battered face. The smoke around him dispersed gradually, unveiling his unkempt form to the audience.

"Once again, you hurt others through duelling…" the Profiler groaned. His head shot up, revealing the sinister smirk on his face. "Psychic Duellist; Izayoi Aki!"

Aki's eyes flickered uneasily, a shuddering breath escaped her. He had finally pierced her armour and exposed a flaw within her.

"Three years ago, on 15th May, you hurt a classmate with that Violet Witch during a practice duel" Kinomiya recalled.

_The memory was still burned clearly into Aki's mind; how the winds howled around her in the duelling arena set out in the gym as the explosion grew and roared, throwing back a boy from the class. A cry escaped him as he hit the floor, wincing and shivering after having experienced the strange powers the girl was rumoured too have. Flames roared around the duel, none affecting the girl, who stood like the sole survivor of a war, the breeze flicking her shortened bangs around._

Externally, Aki failed to react to the accusation; an incident made public across the City and the country. But simply bringing up the matter wasn't enough for Kinomiya, he would keep pushing. He exposed the pasts of others through research and would exploit it for all to know. All would fear Izayoi Aki and her chances of having a normal life would disintegrate in an instant.

"That was the first instance in which you used your powers at Duel Academia" he elucidated. "But after that one time, you were feared by everyone and isolated yourself further. Just like this card with its back turned".

Aki's eyes fell onto the card suspiciously. _'How does this guy know that?'_ she wondered.

"Your powers are sinful ones that shouldn't be" Kinomiya declared smugly, his arm continued to stretch towards the lone card on his side of the field. They need to be dealt with and you punished for using such black magic. I activate my Trap card - Crime and Punishment. This card activates when I received damage from a direct attack. It destroys one of my opponent's monsters".

Light emitting from the card spread, creeping across the field and pierced the purple-clad witch, resulting her exploding and showering Aki's side of the field with her remains.

"Violet Witch's monster effect" Aki called, opening her right hand in front of her. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, it adds a Plant-Type monster with a defensive power of 1500 or lower to my hand". A card slipped out from the neatly stacked deck in the holder, snatched by the young woman's slender fingers and lifted above at its full length. "I select Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis".

Kinomiya grinned wickedly. "You've chosen yet another card rich in significance to you in the past" he stated with a hint of devilish enjoyment regarding Aki's choice. It gave him another opportunity to display his seemingly extensive knowledge of her especially regarding her days at the City's Duel Academia. "Crime and Punishment's effect: at the end of the Battle Phase, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I summon Hate Agent in defence mode **[DEF 0]**".

The monster that emerged on the field resembled a Medusa Worm, tentacles hanging from the front face of the deformed creature, a circle of teeth in the centre where more of the miniature arms wiggled. To the crowd's surprise, vines shot out from the garden cocoon, tangling the beast in their choking grip.

"Black Garden's effect" Aki announced. "It halves the attack power of a monster that's summoned".

"That's a shame" Kinomiya taunted. "Hate Agent has both zero attack and defence. So the power of your Black Grade is pointless in this particular case".

"Hate Agent's Special Summon will trigger the summoning of a Rose Token on my side of the field" Aki stated. Ahead of her, an enlarged rose blossomed. "The Token Special Summoned through this effect can't be destroyed by battle. This is the Black Garden; a demonic garden realm where flowers use life as nourishment to grow".

"I guess I'll follow suit" Kinomiya replied casually, pushing the frame of his glasses against the bridge of his nose. As his hand moved in the direction of the creature, a blue glow began to shine. "Hate Agent's effect activates; once per Battle Phase on my opponent's turn, the player can regain lifepoints equal to the battle damage they receive through one battle".

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

"His lifepoints went all the way back to normal" Rua mumbled from the stands. It was then that Rua noticed his sister's shrunken behaviour. "Hm? What's up? You not feeling right again?"

Himuro set his eyes onto the girl, noticing that her hand had fallen onto the right forearm tucked against her torso and hovering over her withdrawn knees. "I feel kind of itchy…" she moaned timidly.

"You weren't feeling well during the last duel, maybe we should take you to the infirmary" he suggested. "You don't have a real reason for having to endure that kind of feeling for a duel like this".

"There's something about this duel that feels different, though" Ruka murmured, tightening her small fingers around her arm. "It feels like I shouldn't leave because of this feeling inside".

"What?" Himuro sounded. "Is this to do with you not feeling well during Rua's duel?"

"Eh? Ruka, you kept something like that from me?" Rua whined. "You're alright though, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Ruka replied, smiling brightly at her brother. "Don't worry, I just feel a bit uneasy; I shouldn't need to go anywhere".

Rua frowned; unsure whether his sister's sudden change was to do with the suffocating attention around her or if she had genuinely started to recover. Whatever it was, she had been intrigued by the woman duelling in the centre of the building since her appearance on the stage; the same could be said for Rua himself, he was still trying to figure out why the woman seemed vaguely familiar.

"I summon Phoenixician Seed in defence mode **[DEF 0]**" Aki declared, throwing down the monster card horizontally.

Beside the Rose Token, the seed emerged, its skin peeled back to reveal an eye staring out from the centre of the pod. Withered leaves hung limply from the stem sprouting from the top, leaving the seed appearing neglected, enforced by the small roots dangling underneath.

"Black Garden's effect activates" Aki called, pointing towards her opponent's field. Vines clamped down on the eye seed, squeezing the lids against the inner oval, although the creature didn't wince as a human would have. "Black Garden will halve the monster's attack power and summon a Rose Token on the opposite field". Beside the entangled Hate Agent, an ideal flower bloomed. "I activate my Trap card: Rose Flame. When a Plant-Type monster is summoned on my opponent's field, it inflicts 500 points of damage".

A column of flames erupted from the card, snarling at Kinomiya as the waves of fire and petals rushed by, scorching his face, arms and torso, the edges of his suit showing the strain put on the material.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****4000 - LP - 3500**

Aki watched the display with bitter narrow eyes, ignoring the burning petals raining around her. Kinomiya dropped to one knee, to the shock of many in the audience, his words still reverberating across the Stadium, claiming she was a Psychic Duellist. All most knew of Psychics was that they were bound to be afflicted with the mysterious Arcadia Movement, an organisation with a less than desirable reputation. Despite the numerous accusations against them, Security had done nothing to deal with the group of apparent criminals. Kinomiya's slump was simply further proof to pin the label onto Aki's back.

"Are we re-enacting the incident from when you were just five years old now?" the downed Profiler asked, his hanging, venom dripping in his tone.

Aki flinched, her eyes widening vaguely, as though the very mention of the incident in question had grabbed her attention and finally forced her to take notice of him. In the tunnel, Divine narrowed his eyes; what Kinomiya hadn't yet discovered - or perhaps he had become aware long ago - was that he had tapped Aki's weakness; the rawest nerve in her body. Kinomiya lifted his head, rising slowly with a confident smirk; apparently, it seemed he had foreseen her reaction and was determined to push on, driving the dagger deeper and twisting it just to break her.

"That was the day you first won a duel, wasn't it?" he asked cockily, raising his voice as his confidence in the dig grew.

_A groan escaped the man as he was launched into the wall, pinned by the sheer force of the girl's despair. On the edge of the flaming room, his wife stood transfixed in horror; she was never one to assert herself, but the scene she witnessed paralysed her in unparalleled terror. Was this simply an accident, or had it been the first of many strikes? Would she be forced to endure an equally gruelling punishment? Regardless of the woman's fear, on the other edge of the fires raging, Aki's form had shrunken and her left arm pinned by her side, the right raised with a nervous fist pressed against her chin. Her eyes flickered in terror; none of this made sense, and still, the strange shape on her arm glowed. It had been the herald of this strange power, and it would continue to remind her, glowing ominously while her life was ripped apart and the end began to fall into place._

Upon recalling the accident, Aki's lips separated slightly and her eyes flickered with uneasiness; the man had delved into her most private memories and dragged them out on show for the entire City to hear. A sad story of a girl rebelled at the young age, causing a chain of events that began to spiral out of control; her most intimate moments were going to be used against her as weapons to distress her in front of the crowds. He was going to force her to retaliate with her powers just to show off she was who he claimed she was.

"The trill of winning for your first time…" the man continued. "It awakened your powers lying dormant".

Aki shuddered and tilted her head forward, shaken by the sinister twist in the man's journey through her memories. "My powers do more than cause damage to what's around me…" she whispered.

_The girl trembled, bending her legs as the floor in front of her snapped and two blocks of concrete pointed towards the ceiling. Classmates watched anxiously as they gazed up at Aki, standing atop the mound of rubble that had been above her head; the ruined roof scattered across the floor. She towered over them with that superior sneer of hers, cursing each and everyone of them in silence. If they couldn't accept her, she wouldn't accept them._

"They do damage to people's hearts. And yet, these powers are ever-increasing".

The young woman moved her gloved right hand in front of her, the hand connected to the arm that had been glowing at the beginning of her chaotic time. Her eyebrows shuddered, mixing sorrow, uncertainty and broken anger; it was all coming out now, she was losing control of her history.

'_I…'_

After a moment of hesitating, she composed herself the best she could and set her mind back on the duel at hand.

"I end my turn".

"You're just a monster who brings destruction to the world" Kinomiya taunted coldly, grinning the entire time. "Monsters belong back in their monstrous dens; this world is for humans".

Aki stood with her head hanging, the shadow cast by the bangs hanging either side of her head joined with the fringe wrapped around the metallic device in her hair, casting darkness over her eyes and concealing them from the public. At least for now, she could hide them.

* * *

Rena laid down the cooling beverage on the low table between the two sofas, curving her eyebrows as she watched the monitor, hearing Kinomiya's taunting accusations through the narrow speakers. Yusei had his head turned; concealing any expression he wore, whereas Rena felt more comfortable for her feelings to be known. She lifted her eyes from the steaming drink to the screen, her expression bordering melancholic.

"That's too much…" she sighed. "He's grilling Izayoi on instances from her past; times long ago".

"It's his way of instilling fear in the people" Yusei commented tonelessly, drawing Rena's eyes. "He's confirmed she's a Psychic Duellist. Judging by the reactions, they're frowned upon in a similar way people from Satellite are. The people don't feel safe, so he's reinforcing that idea by showing how she hasn't changed in years".

Rena sighed, lowering her eyes and gazed at the carpeted floor. "But… to force those times on her is rough" she mumbled. "Nobody in this tournament has been hurt yet. The way he speaks makes it sound as though she would have blown him away the first instance she got, but that's not the case".

"You're too idealistic sometimes" Yusei replied.

"I know" Rena sighed, narrowing her eyes sorrowfully, hanging her head in disappointment. "I just…"

* * *

**FOURTH TURN – KINOMIYA**

"It's my turn" the Profiler declared, drawing from his deck. "I activate the Magic card, Mind Monster". On the field, beside the grotesque Hate Agent, a similarly disfigured creature appeared, resembling slime forced into a loose mould. "Mind Monster's effect lets me declare an opponent's monster: I'll declare Black Rose Dragon".

Aki gasped faintly in shock; once again, the man had demonstrated his extensive knowledge of her encrypted history and successfully guessed her treasured monster. Her Duel Disk opened up and out slid the Synchro Monster's card, drawing her eyes.

"If the opposing player has the declared monster, they receive damage equal to half its attack power" Kinomiya added assuredly. The slimy beast reconfigured its form, replicating the urban legend, the Black Rose Dragon, glaring sharply towards Aki. "Because Black Rose Dragon's attack is 2400, you'll receive 1200 points of damage".

The dragon stretched its neck and tilted its head backwards, gathering energy into a purple orb hovering between its slender sets of fangs. Just as any attack from the beast, the stream surged forward, crashing into Aki and created a large blue explosion around the woman. In the centre of it, she finally groaned, feeling the pain of battle.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****2600 - LP - 3500**

There was little cheering in response to the counterattack, many of the viewers stunned by the appearance of the dragon, able to quickly identify it with the woman's alter ego.

"I recognise that thing. That's the monster the masked witch uses!"

"It's the Witch!"

"The Black Rose Witch has shown herself!"

Amongst the disbelieving spectators, Rua sat frozen with his eyes widened. It hit him like a heavy weight and sent a chill running down his spine. He had finally discovered where he had encountered the woman, but it gave him no comfort; instead, it haunted him.

"_This Trap will revive the precious card of mine you destroyed" the witch hissed, slipping her fingertips over the surface of the card ejected from the Graveyard. "I won't forgive you. Be reborn and take revenge, Black Rose Dragon!"_

_A tornado erupted from the floor behind the witch, blinding the occupants of the underground lair while the dragon rose from its grave, growling until it hovered over its master, when it unleashed a furious roar. Rena's right arm fell while the winds calmed, gazing up at the dragon in disbelief and horror. After all the time spent trying to destroy it, it had returned so quickly, ready to get even; it left her shaken. Ruka clutched her right arm loosely, watching the creature responsible for the strange sensations of pain, the new wave much milder than the previous. _

"_You think my dragon cannot grow?" the witch snapped wildly. "I'll show you. Magic card activate: Thorn of Hatred. This raises Black Rose Dragon's attack power by 600!"_

_Thorns across the dragon's body grew larger in the blink of an eye, its wings ruffled by the sudden flux of power that surged through it. The head tipped back and roared again to assert its unstoppable power __**[ATK 3000]**__._

"_It's too powerful…" Rena murmured, arms slackening to hang limply by her sides. Her eyes remained fixed on the head of the dragon, its bloody-thirsty glare falling onto her paled face._

"_You accursed monster - disappear!" the witch shrieked furiously. "Black Rose Dragon, erase that mistake! Black Rose Flare!"_

"_Rena!" Rua cried._

_The dragon built a stream of dark energy, launching it across the field with tremendous force, carrying both the revenge it sought and the uncontrollable fury of its master. As the blast closed in on her field, Rena could feel her hair flapping behind her shoulders, reminding her that the power was real; she seemed to calm down externally._

'_I'm sorry, Dark Valkyria' she thought, then closed her eyes. 'Ruka… Rua…'_

_The stream collided with her lone creature, stripping it of its form and continuing on to collide with Rena, who seemed to accept it rather than resist; she understood that fighting back was no longer an option._

_**BLACK ROSE WITCH - RENA1300 - LP - 0**_

_**DUEL END**_

_The force of the blast sparked an explosion, smashing bottles standing on the shelves behind the bar with its wild gales and threw Rena back; the redhead was eerily silent as her feet left the ground. Ruka's hands rose to cover her mouth at the sight, Rua's arms tensed, raising his right fist with frustration and fear._

"_Rena!" he yelled._

_The redhead crashed onto the ground just in front of them; laying still on her back with a closed, calm face pointing towards the sky beyond the ceiling. She didn't move, her body was covered in scratches and small marks that indicated the toll on her body that had standing against the blast had taken on her. Tears filled Ruka's eyes as horror flooded through her. Rua leapt ahead, dropping to his knees by the fallen girl's side and began to call her name over and over._

"No way!" he cried. "She's the one Rena duelled in the Daimon Area".

"The Black Rose Witch…" Ruka whispered, narrowing her eyes anxiously.

* * *

"No way…" Rena breathed.

Yusei removed his eyes from the monitor, picking up on the shaky tone of Rena's voice. When he rotated his head, he found the girl staring at the screen with wide eyes, her face having lost almost all colour immediately after the appearance of the dragon. It appeared as though she had also encountered the woman and her deadly dragon; its silhouette behind the veil of chaotic smoke made itself known in Yusei's mind's eye. There was no doubting it: the woman underneath that mask who spoke as though she understood the meaning of the strange glowing Birthmark had been none other than Izayoi Aki. But when had Rena met with her? And why was she so shaken by the appearance of the dragon?

"Rena" he uttered, leaning towards her slightly.

"It's that dragon…" Rena whimpered. "I- Izayoi Aki… She's…"

"Calm down, Rena" Yusei spoke, his voice altered with an air of concern for his troubled companion.

"What's the matter? Not feeling well?" a voice from behind asked.

Yusei lifted his eyes, finding Bommer making his way towards the pair, casting a glance to the girl whose form continued to shiver as though they were in winter.

"Yeah" Yusei replied quickly. "She's just heard of the myth. It's got her a little spooked".

"Think nothing of it" Bommer said, laying his large hand onto Rena's right shoulder. "The dragon may exist, but the power is nothing".

Yusei narrowed his eyes; there was so much to the recent days that made no sense, so many details he had missed. Could the encounter with the Black Rose Witch have been what caused her strange reaction to seeing him again once he returned from the Tops? Yusei rotated his vision, glaring at the monitor sharply; there was no way that she, too, had been invited by chance. For some reason, the contestants had been chosen for specific reasons. At least two, to his knowledge, seemed to bear the strange Birthmarks, Rena had been lured in by the Tag tournament and Ruka was unlikely to be a random choice either. Godwin was planning something; something involving the participants of the Fortune Cup, the audience would just be there to witness the seeds of his plan.

* * *

The replica dragon vanished and the slime monster evaporated entirely. Kinomiya smirked while Aki lowered her right arm that had been raised as a shield in the face of the blast.

"That's too bad" he chimed. "If I had powers, you would have really been hurt". A flash of light from the sun flashed across his spectacles, complimenting the growing sinister look upon his face. "I switch the Rose Token on my field to defence mode **[DEF 800]** and end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn. Draw!"

The exposed witch was quick to draw from her deck, although the Trap remained alone in her hand; watched by a guilt-ridden face that quickly closed itself.

'_Even if the wounds on one's body heal, the wounds on their minds never fade'_ she thought.

_Buildings toppled, launching boulders across the street behind the lone witch stalking the shadowy streets in the Daimon Area. She existed alone, surrounded by the fearful gazes of people too scared to even consider moving closer. Duellists overthrown and humiliated, children reduced to tears by the mere scenes they witnessed, screams of terrified women that pierced the night. It was all that she knew._

'_I change pain into power. Knowing pain turns it into power'_.

_But still, even with the judging people cowering at the mere thought of her, it felt as though something was missing. Underneath the emotionless mask she wore, a sign of her severe retaliation against the judgmental elitists, a sorrowful and lonely face hide._

'_The person who taught me that was…'_

_A hand reached out; amongst the madness and the cries, someone had heard her cries. Longing to be cared for and assured that she wasn't a monster, she was still human. His face was warm and gentle, not like the panic-stricken faces she knew; he was different, he understood. He had come for her, to take her away from this cruel and selfish place._

"_I am Divine from the Arcadia Movement" he said. "While it's in no comparison to yours, I have powers similar to your own"._

Reflecting upon that initial meeting, Aki kept her eyes closed, focusing on the warmth she felt from the man who opened his arms and embraced her like no-one else had. Although the daydream puzzled her opponent.

"What's wrong? Come on. Doesn't the Arcadia Movement have their hopes on that powers of yours?" he asked.

Aki's eyes snapped open; once more, he had exposed another secret of her life. The Arcadia Movement was officially afflicted with her now; the Black Rose Witch was part of the secret society that many deemed shady and criminal. They now had solid proof. From his position, Divine narrowed his eyes at the mention of his organisation.

"I have come here for those who believe in me. I have a power that people need!" Aki growled. "Phoenixician Seed monster's effect: by sending it from my field to the Graveyard, it Special Summons Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis from my hand **[ATK 2200]**".

The seed vanished in a bright light, stretching into the towering plant that was its adult form; large thin petals curved from the buds atop narrow steams, orange petals drawn together to form a bird-like head at the edge. Vines from the garden reached forward, wrapping themselves around the brittle stems and choked the shrieking plant **[ATK 1100]**.

"_Black Garden's effect will halve the attack power of the summoned monster and Special Summon a Rose Token on the opponent's field"_ the MC commentated. _"From the Rose Token being Special Summoned, the effect of the Permanent Trap, Rose Flame, activates"._

Another column of flames stormed across the field, striking Kinomiya, who flinched and groaned, raising an arm to defend himself while the razor petals slashed through his suit and the flames scorched both the material and his skin. For the first time, he wore an expression that suggested he had lost control of the match; his taunting was about to backfire.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****2600 - LP - 3000**

"Battle" Aki growled. "Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis, attack Rose Token".

A crimson glow engulfed the plant. Kinomiya, standing hunched from the recent wave of power having recently damaged his body further, scowled as he glared at the sight, bracing himself for the inevitable blast that would ravish him further. The plant snapped one of its eyes open, preceding a spray of golden bullets that pummelled the native rose. Around the superior plant, flames raged, Kinomiya forced to lift his left arm and Duel Disk to shield himself from the merciless onslaught.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****2600 - LP - 2700**

"When Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis battles, it is destroyed" Aki added coldly. "Then its effect activates: when it enters the Graveyard, it deals 800 points of damage to the opponent".

Kinomiya recoiled, staring at the golden shards rising from the blaze, eyes filled with disbelief at the strategy; it meant that Aki would have reduced his lifepoints by almost half of what they had started the turn at. The bullets rained down, crashing against the Profiler's body and forcing him to his knees.

"So this is why you conducted a suicide attack…" he groaned weakly.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****2600 - LP - 1900**

The man's descent didn't end there, he collapsed forward, landing on his right side, the pointed shoulder of his suit had been stripped away to expose his naked shoulder. Ahead of him, Hate Agent began to glow, though the duellist controlling it had yet to respond. The crowds were less impressed by the display of unleashed brutality and sneered at the woman.

"You dirty Witch!"

"_With Hate Agent's effect, Kinomiya has recovered lifepoints equal to the battle damage"_ the MC explained, while the named duellist struggled to pick himself up, his head hanging.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****2600 - LP - 2200**

Kinomiya's head shot up, scratches and bruises across his face and matted hair put his appearance at far from the professional individual he appeared at the opening ceremony.

"My body is being torn apart…" he hissed. His vision was blurring, shaking; his entire form ached from the devastating blows inflicted upon him. Regardless, he had a job to do, and pushed himself to his feet shakily, wobbling whilst battling to keep his balance. "The Witch honestly plans on whittling away my life… If my lifepoints go down to 0, payment will be the least of my worries. This is not worth my life!"

"I place a card face-down and end my turn" Aki responded in the same cold manner. "During my End Phase, Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard in defence mode **[DEF 0]**".

Vines from the garden cocoon wrapped themselves around the frail body of the towering plant, clamping down with their thorny grasp and pinning the monster down to its vulnerable state.

"_This has Special Summoned a Rose Token on Kinomiya's field!"_ the MC hollered in shock.

"Rose Flame activates" Aki added.

Kinomiya cried out as the onslaught continued and the combination of fire and nature struck his chest, knocking him off-balance and almost sending his exhausted body toppling. The display obscured the MC's words, another worrying sign of his deteriorating state.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****2600 - LP - 1700**

**SIXTH TURN – KINOMIYA**

"D- Damned monster…" the Profiler hissed, followed by the removal of his top card. "I release all three Rose Tokens to Special Summon Mad Profiler **[ATK 2600]**".

The trio of roses began to glow a golden shade, relinquishing their forms and dissolving into the air, their particles uniting to form the body of the seated man. Purple hair in an unkempt style stood from the greying face. His large eyes stared at the book hovering in front of him with a psychotic look upon his face, resembling someone who hadn't slept in days, while keeping the tip of his left hand forefinger pressed against his forehead. Skin below the eerie grin vanished into a green trench coat hanging over his form, dark beige trousers wrapped around the legs that bent forward and escaped the cloak. While behind it, a purple seat held the figure in place, curved horns standing out from behind the shoulders.

"Mad Profiler can be Special Summoned from my hand by releasing 3 monsters" Kinomiya dictated.

"_Black Garden's effect will halve the monster's attack power and a Rose Token will be Special Summoned on Izayoi's field"_.

Vines wrapped themselves around the new creature **[ATK 1300]** and another rose blossomed on the opposite side of the field, just as the MC predicted.

Kinomiya eyed his opponent with sharpened eyes, his teeth clenched to show that his enjoyment in tormenting the girl had ended long ago. The realisation that his very life was in danger had hit and the game was over; he just wanted to leave in one piece.

'_This isn't a job anymore. I don't need money either'_ he thought. _'I'll just win this and get out of here ASAP'_.

To speed up that process, he quickly snatched a card from his hand and resumed his turn.

"Mad Profiler's effect: by sending a card to the Graveyard, it removes a card on the field with the same type as the card" he called, slipping his Reload into the mouth of the cemetery.

The thick stems of the garden began to glow and dissolving, exposing the field to the audience once more. Izayoi's hidden world had been removed and she would be once more at the mercy of their fearful scorns. With the restrictions gone, Mad Profiler's attack points shot back up to its usual strength **[ATK 2600]**.

"I'm not done using Mad Profiler's effect just yet" Kinomiya growled, plucking another card from his hand and slipping it into the underworld. "By sending a Monster card to the Graveyard, it removes Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis from the game".

The blue plant glowed red and shattered, leaving Aki's field empty, much to Kinomiya's relief and the private excitement of the audience. Aki herself, on the other hand, displayed no reaction to the emptying of her field, despite the overwhelming support for her opponent.

"Now it can't activate the monster effect it gets from being destroyed" the Profiler called confidently. "Battle! Mad Profiler, attack Rose Token".

The bare-footed monster leapt from its seat and charged across the field, lunging at the plant and throwing its arm forward, slamming the book in its possession against the petal face of the flower. Gales swept past Aki, none affecting her, but she lifted her arms and groaned, disappointed that her final defence had been knocked down so easily.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****1000 - LP - 1700**

Cheers erupted from the crowd, all praising Kinomiya for landing such a successful blow against the woman they had united to despise.

"Way to go! Attack that monster some more!"

"So, how's that for you? Stop tarnishing duelling, you monster. Get back to your den" Kinomiya asked cockily. "I activate the Equip Magic, Destruction Insurance". A white glow began to shine from the floor, surrounding the hovering Profiler monster with its power.

"That Equipment Magic is pretty fishy" Himuro murmured, drawing the attention of his companions. "When the equipped monster is destroyed, it deals half of its attack power to the opposing player. And with Mad Profiler's attack power at 2600..."

"It'll deal 1300 to Izayoi" Yanagi continued.

"That'll be enough to beat her" Rua added.

"I activate another Equipment Magic; Light Law Protection" Kinomiya yelled, sliding the card into the Duel Disk. The white aura encircling Mad Profiler became dark and much eerier.

"He's approaching this carefully" Himuro commented, tightening the arms folded over his chest. "When an opponent's monster effect changes the attack power of the equipped monster, it destroys the monster responsible".

"But the card that was changing the attack power of his monsters was a Magic card" Tenpei murmured. "So there must be something he's waiting for".

Rua sharpened his eyes as he watched the two standing in the centre of the arena. _'Could it be that dragon?'_ he wondered.

**SEVENTH TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn. Draw" the woman announced, ripping the top card of her deck away and throwing it onto her Duel Disk. "I summon Night Rose Knight **[ATK 1000]**".

Onto the field, the short knight appeared, dressed in a white skin-suit underneath violet pieces of armour, lined with a rose shade across its chest, forearms, shoulders, calves and petal-like plates hanging from its waist. Around its sky-blue hair, a crown of purple was wrapped, matching the armour. A white cape hung from the back of the attire and a sword clutched in its hand gleamed underneath the sun.

"That's a Tuner Monster" Tenpei gasped.

"So she's going to Synchro Summon something" Yanagi yelped.

'_This is it…'_ Rua thought, sharpening his eyes as he glared down at the field.

'_Black Rose Dragon'_ Ruka wondered.

"I'm tuning Level 3 Tuner Monster, Night Rose Knight to my Level 2 Rose Tokens" Aki said firmly. The knight vanished, surrounding the twin roses with three stars representing each of its levels, removing four stars that danced as the woman chanted. "_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

The woman threw her arm up, towards the light dispersing; thorny whips slashing through the brightness and the floral wings of the massive dragon kicking up stormy winds, provoking cries of terror and shock from the crowds. The true dragon restored in all its corrupt, brilliant, baleful splendour.

"Th- There it is!" Rua cried.

The dragon roared fiercely, tucking its wings in against its armless body and settled, urging the winds to follow suit, much to the relief of those around the dragon and its mistress.

"The Witch's trump… Bring it on; I'll turn the tables on you!" Kinomiya snapped, throwing his head back with a maddened look. "You're a monster that's been abandoned by her own parents!"

The metallic device snapped loose of her hair, draping the long bangs over her face. An ominous crimson glow surrounded the woman, hanging her head as her rage reached its peak and boiled over.

"You will not get away with trampling over the feelings of others" she growled. Her head shot up, locking her hate-filled eyes onto the man behind the waving bangs, "Engrave this pain upon your form!"

'_Information is what you use to protect yourself'_ Kinomiya thought, smirking with an ounce of hope that the woman's unstable condition would work to his advantage. _'With these Magic cards and Hate Agent's effect, I can't be beaten. I'll send her Psychic powers right back to her'_.

Aki picked up a Monster card from the Graveyard, holding it in front of her right eye, the glaring burning through the barrier itself and into Kinomiya regardless.

"Black Rose Dragon's monster effect" she announced, holding the card as high as possible. "By removing one Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard from the game, it reduces the attack power of a monster to 0".

A transparent hologram of the Phoenixician Seed rose from the card and hovered in front of the dragon's jaws. The beast snapped its head forward, devouring the ghost of its ally. The thorny whips hanging from the creature's body, their links with the form hidden underneath the large wings, shot forward, glowing purple.

"Rose Restriction!" Aki declared.

The whips clamped down on Mad Profiler, the chortling monster winced, yet continued to grin **[ATK 0]**.

Kinomiya's eyes widened sharply. "That's what I was waiting for!" he hollered. "Light Law Protection's effect activates; because the equipped monster's attack was modified, it destroys the card responsible".

The black mist reverted to its original white state and unleashed a golden beam that penetrated the Black Rose Dragon's neck, shooting through the beast. The dragon hissed and curled its head back, orange beams emerging from its body, which began to glow, preceding the inevitable explosion. Underneath it, Aki squeezed her eyes shut, lifting her right arm as the smoke spread out. Through the black glove, a Birthmark began to glow, resembling a long slender claw.

* * *

"A Signer…" Jack murmured, his hand lay over the arm where his own Birthmark hid.

Throughout the duel, Jeager had commented on Kinomiya's strategy and the unknown aspects of Aki's lives that had been brought up for thousands to hear.

On the other end of a transparent window opened by the clown-like man had opened, Akutsu howled with glee; apparently Momentum was surging with extra power.

"_Here it is, here it is!"_ the scientist cheered. _"I feel it in my bones!"_

While the two standing in front of the glass listened, their eyes were centred more on the scene below. "He's fulfilled his duty, yes?" Jeager asked of Kinomiya.

* * *

A pulse squeezed Yusei's arm, causing the young man to groan and clutch the throbbing limb. The sensation he had felt as Black Rose appeared had been nothing in comparison to the new bout, causing droplets of sweat to build on his forehead and force his left eye shut. On the other side of the coffee table, Rena also groaned, pressing her left hand down on the same arm, crushing it against her knee. Bommer eyed the joint odd behaviours in the corner of his vision Yusei winced once more, glancing at Rena at the edge of his sight, expecting her to be watching him with a baffled face, only to learn that she, too, appeared in pain.

"R- Rena" he spoke shakily, forcing himself to overcome the initial pinching.

"It's reacting to her again…" Rena hissed, focusing on her arm. It was then that she noticed Yusei's eyes had moved to her and lifted her head, noticing how he also clutched the same limb. "Yusei… you don't…"

_Rena had reached the end of a street which gave a decent view of the City; she gazed in awe at the red sky over a portion of the City, the colours gradually fading. Her iris trembled in the hold of her sclera when the phenomenon had ended; questions rushing through her mind like a stream that never ceased moving. The occasional throbbing in her arm had come to a halt, dragging her eyes from the City to her arm, her mind filled with wonders about what had happened. Why had her arm been hurting like that? What was the cause of that unusual shade for night doing over the City? Her eyes rose to the City again, her arms hovering before her chest numbly._

'_That night…'_ she thought, watching the boy opposite her. _'Yusei left Satellite, that strange light appeared, my arm stung a little. They were all signs of this?'_

"You have one of those Birthmarks too, don't you?" Yusei asked.

Bommer lifted an eyebrow and turned his back on the pair, understanding the private nature of the conversation that was about to follow. Yusei acknowledged the departure briefly and then resumed focusing on his equally puzzled friend.

"What do you know about these?" he inquired.

"Nothing" Rena sighed, shaking her head. "It just showed up the other day when I found the Black Rose Witch… uh, Izayoi, in the Daimon Area. I hadn't thought about it since then…"

Yusei narrowed his eyes; if Rena was right, then that included her in those he had discovered with the peculiar glowing marks. After his duel with Jack, Yusei had learned the blonde also possessed a glowing symbol of his own; the two had discovered they shared the unusual shapes that brought about the appearance of the large red dragon. Whatever they were, they had linked himself, Jack, Rena and Izayoi Aki. How many more of these were to appear?

* * *

From the field of flames, Aki appeared, her long bangs waving amidst the aura filled with enhanced power. "I activate the Trap card, Curse of Rose" she said bitterly.. A twister of rose petals raced from the card, a squealing wind accompanying their ominous presence. While the flames surrounding Aki faded, she continued her explanation. "If the attack power of a monster on the opposing field is modified, it inflicts damage to the opposite play equal to the difference between the original and modified amounts".

Kinomiya watched the stream of petals encircling him with terror creeping through him once more, unnerved by the floating army. His anxiety turned into chilling terror upon hearing what their power would be. His terror-stricken eyes met Aki's in an instance and her hatred pierced through him.

"Sick him".

The man howled in terror as the petals closed in on him, the power having grown so great that small chunks of the duel field were ripped from the ground and thrown into the storm, truly resembling a genuine tornado coloured by the blood of its victims. The Profiler, however, was not alone in yelling in horror, as many fans also winced and cried out,

After seconds that felt dragged into minutes, the storm dispersed and the petals rained over the collapsed body of the Profiler, none of the audience quite sure if he were dead or alive. The voices were silenced by the battered and crushed appearance of the man, no-one truly able to express their disgust when fear overshadowed every individual's ability to speak.

**AKI - KINOMIYA  
****1000 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

The silence would only be broken by the spine-chilling scream a woman. It signalled the terror of the City and its people resumed launching their attacks towards the victorious woman.

"Run! This is no duel!"

"Damned witch!"

"Get out of here!"

"Hurry up and beat it!"

Aki stood under the blazing sun, apparently unfazed by the disgusted demands and slanders launched at her. She knew all too well they wouldn't accept her as a participant of the Fortune Cup now. She wasn't a duellist to them, she was merely a witch. A curse. A monster.

* * *

"Wretched mark, huh?" Yusei murmured, narrowing his eyes at the monitor.

"N- No. No!" Rena cried.

Yusei snapped his head to find Rena doubled over on the opposite sofa, her hands pressed either side of her head, eyes squeezed shut, though growing tears were visible at each edge of her face.

"No, I don't want to… I can't do this" she sobbed.

The girl began to throw herself to her feet when she felt Yusei drop his hands onto her shoulders, halting her midway through her rise. She gazed up at him, allowing him a close view of the terror flickering in her eyes. The scene had drawn the attention of the rooms other occupants in the room; Bommer, Frank and Shira alone. Yusei ignored their gazes and kept watch of the girl with her head just under his chin.

"Rena, calm down" he whispered cautiously. "Nothing's going to happen, the duel's over".

"I can't… I can't fight her again" Rena whimpered. The implication in her words widened Yusei's eyes slightly. "When I found her in the Daimon Area, she wanted to duel. She used that dragon; it- it's terrifying. I don't want to end up duelling her and that dragon again".

Yusei said nothing, but watched the girl as she calmed herself, remaining between his arms, the limbs hanging a short distance from her shrunken body like an airy embrace to ease her nerves. Yusei glared over his shoulder at the monitor, well aware that Rena's fears applied to all who would advance to the second round; not to mention her Birthmark

Underneath his glare, Rena opened her eyes and moved them to the screen, staring at the scene where she and Yusei had yet to fight, as Izayoi Aki stood like a statue under the sun, casting a dark image of her through the lens of the cameras and transmitting the menacing angle to countless views. Rena's eyes shuddered and her forehead creased as she viewed the pose fearfully, knowing that someone would have to face the terrifying power once more.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Yusei: The third match of the Fortune Cup is mine. He holds the name the Revival Dead God._

_Himuro: Rumour has it people who duel him can't do so a second time because their fear. He's a cold-hearted D-Wheeler_

_Yanagi: That's scary!_

_Rena: I have to hold it together; if I'm going to be any use to Yusei. I've still got to duel my opponent before thinking of the next round._

_Yusei: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Flame Revenge. Hidden Identity of the Robed D-Wheeler". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

* * *

**[1]** _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_


	21. Flame Revenge Hidden Identity of the

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **Like last time, this is largely a written version of the duel between two characters in the Fortune Cup. Next chapter, however, will be something original for those of you who have been waiting for that. Thanks for all of the comments so far, __hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

"_We've wrapped up the turbulent second match and hopes are hanging high on the ensuring third match!"_ the MC's voice boomed through the Stadium, the air still thick with tension following the recent duel.

Yusei leaned back from his D-Wheel, eyeing the man behind him curiously. The young Satellite rider had departed from the Duellist Lounge not long after the previous duel had reached its conclusion to ensure the machine was fit for the upcoming Riding Duel; the first of the Fortune Cup.

"'Reaper Reborn'?" he asked with a hint of intrigue about his voice.

"People who duel against him are too afraid to ever duel again" Himuro elaborated, standing against the wall behind Yusei, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "He's a cruel D-Wheeler that's a well-known professional".

Yusei recalled the robed man standing on the other side of the line-up as the eight duellists of the tournament were presented to the public; he had a sinister air about him from the beginning. But the man whose skin appeared an unhealthy shade of almost grey didn't bother the Satellite rider; he had a purpose to his participation in the tournament beyond simply facing Jack to regain Stardust; there were his friends in Satellite, currently under surveillance, possibly already threatened just to ensure his cooperation. Fear wasn't going to stand in the way of protecting them. Instead of concentrating on the opponent, Yusei picked his deck and placed it in the wrist dealer attached to his arm.

"How do you plan to go about this match? Himuro inquired.

Yusei averred his eyes from the man, eyeing the monitor on the other side of his Duel Disk sharply; the figure had a grim reputation about him, even had he recovered Stardust, there was something about him that unsettled the Satellite D-Wheeler. As for beating him, he'd just have to test whatever strategy he could compile on the track.

* * *

"I can't believe that the Black Rose Witch is in the Fortune Cup as well" Rua called, leaning over his sister, eyeing the target of his voice with widened eyes.

Rena, having taken Himuro's seat while he visited Yusei, nodded. The girl had forced herself together following her temporary meltdown and decided to check on the group to ensure everyone was still fine following the chaotic nature of the previous match. On the way, she met with Himuro and the two exchanged a few words; the former Pro-Duellist claimed the group were unharmed, but Rena was eager to meet with the twins, assured that they wanted to speak with her regarding the revelation that Izayoi Aki was the urban legend they had encountered mere days before.

"Just be careful" the girl murmured, watching the twins especially, although not forgetting Tenpei. She moved her attention to Yanagi beside her, the man briefly removing his happy-go-lucky attitude in the moment of uncertainty. "Yanagi, I'd like to ask you to take care of the kids. If something happens and it looks like it'll get dangerous, even if it's not Izayoi duelling, I want you to get everyone out".

"Are you sure?" Yanagi asked, tilting his head. "What about you and Sonny?"

"Yusei and I can take care of ourselves, especially him" Rena answered, moving her sight back to the three youngsters. "What matters is keeping everyone else safe; you've got no reason to be forced into the line of fire. I'm telling you this now: if something looks wrong, get somewhere safe".

"This tournament seems to be causing a lot of problems" Yanagi commented, folding his arms loosely over his chest. "We've only seen two duels and already you're putting together an evacuation plan".

"I'm just being cautious" Rena insisted. "Izayoi Aki herself is trouble enough; I don't want to put everyone in danger just for me and Yusei. I know he'd feel the same way".

Yanagi grinned at the girl and tapped her nearest shoulder with his hand, chuckling light-heartedly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to keep everyone in one piece; you and Sonny should be focused on your duels, not worrying over us".

"Thanks, Yanagi" Rena sighed. Her eyes crept across to the duel arena, small chunks of the floor visible, scattered around the crater where Kinomiya Kodo's motionless body laid. The scene sent chills down her spine; three duellists would advance with her, one forced to face that very power and put their life on the line. The concept terrified her, but there was nothing anyone could do about it; Godwin was placing his pieces carefully.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 21 – Flame Revenge. Hidden Identity of the Robed D-Wheeler ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Outside the bustling Stadium, immense holographic images of Jack towered, looming like the towers around the area. Around him, there were projections of other competitors, focusing largely on Yusei and Shira with their duel imminent. At the base of the Jack replica, Mukuro Enjo sat in his D-Wheel, leaning back casually with a smirk; it had only been around a week since losing his last duel to the blonde Duel King, another failed attempt at claiming the title for himself.

"King…" he said leisurely. "The one who'll eat you will be me;

The engine of his D-Wheel exploded, launching the machine forward. Those around him gaped in surprise as he stormed past, yelling out for them to clear a path. At the end of the cleared road, several Security officers eyed the charging intruder disappointedly, the central raising his hand towards the offender.

"Halt!" he yelled.

The squad marched forward towards the racing D-Wheel, stretching their arms out to complete the blockade of the gap between iron-barred gates. Mukuro grinned, aware of their strategy in hoping he'd turn away to avoid crashing into the bodies and making his crime worse, he twisted the handle in front of him, causing the D-Wheel to leap over the officers who ducked and cowered when it dawned on them that he wasn't going to submit.

With his path clear, Mukuro manoeuvred his D-Wheel up the staircase around the corner, followed by the officers. The men witnessed the D-Wheel charging into the building, skidding down a corridor to the shock of those in the foyer it slipped through.

"After him!" the captain of the squad roared.

The trio slowed to a halt when another uniformed man appeared, pointing to a corridor down their right. "Quick, he went down there" he called.

The group obeyed and stormed down the detour, yelling for their target to show himself. The new officer, meanwhile turned, clutching the front of his helmet and grinning at his successful disguise paying off. There would be no danger in seeking his chance with the Duel King. Mukuro had been about to charge when the shadows stretched from around the corner ahead, leaving him quick to think about a hiding place and diving into a narrow corridor nearby, keeping close to the edge of the shadows in order to confirm when the coast would be clear once more.

"You understand, right?" Jeager asked of the robed Shira beside him. "You must rough up that boy as best you can to collect data; however, you mustn't let your guard down. He is the one who defeated the King".

The claim was spoken as the two passed the door, the revelation causing Mukuro to gasp in surprise. "The man who defeated King?"

The verbal breath seemed to catch Shira's attention as the man swiped his arm through the air, throwing a card into the corridor to expose the source of the noise. A slashing sound followed and a mouse scurried from the hallway.

"A mouse, huh?" the robed man commented in a low tone.

The two continued, resuming their conversation. Once a safe distance was put between the strolling pair and the hiding intruder, Mukuro chuckled discreetly.

"So there's a guy who defeated the King" he chortled. He lowered his head, grinning wildly over the prospect of someone being stronger than the public champion; he could easily just bypass Jack and go after this other individual. As his head dipped, it became apparent that Shira's card had lodged itself into his helmet, piercing the Security emblem.

* * *

Despite the recent duel, the crowd had been revived, cheering pleasantly and ignoring the tension drifting throughout the building's air. Amongst them, Rua smiled to Tenpei brightly.

"Yusei's up next" he chirped.

Like Ruka, on the other side of the boy, Tenpei appeared nervous following the nature of the previous two duels; the only completed matches of the Fortune Cup. The tournament was proving itself dangerous right off the bat.

"I hope he'll be alright" the brunette murmured.

"Sonny won't lose" Yanagi affirmed with a wide smile.

On the other side of the elderly man, Himuro shifted his glare to the tower at the edge of the Ground Duel fields, scowling at the glass rings. On the other side, Godwin and Jeager stood as puppet masters, watching down on the matches happening around them with a hidden agenda they aimed to fulfil, Meanwhile Jack, the man responsible for ending his career and leading to his downwards spiral, waited leisurely on the sofa, waiting for his opponent to rise from the ranks. Himuro had been suspicious over the tournament since learning Yusei of all people had been selected; no-one had their guard up as firmly as him.

"_Everybody listen!"_ the MC hollered, throwing his microphone's wire around. _"Up next is what you've all been waiting for: a Riding Duel!"_

The audience cheered lively, eager to witness the upcoming duellists moving around the track laid out after viewing two duels taking place in the same area. The MC stamped on the desk and pushed himself higher in anticipation, grinning just as excitedly.

"_The first D-Wheeler chosen for the Fortune Cup is…_" he announced. _"Fudo Yusei!"_

Smoke billowed from the tunnel where Jack had earlier emerged, Yusei and his D-Wheel following suit and leaping onto the track. The back tyre scratched the ground, leading to the descent of the front half. The crowd grew quiet whilst watching the motorcycle drive down the track, skidding to a quick stop and Yusei lift his head, setting his eyes in the direction of the tower where Jack watched. Instead of approved yells, jeers came from the spectators.

"Get out of here, you marked punk".

"Sneaking into this tournament doesn't make you cool".

"Good luck, Yusei!" Rua cried, raising his fist despite the general attitude.

With Yusei's stance projected on the large holographic orb in the centre of the building, Jack had a clear view of his former friend, noting the Marker running down his left cheek. Their clashing glares during the opening ceremony had been the first time the two had met since their battle in the Stadium some time over a week before. His eyes glistened sharply; if there was anyone he wanted to come out on top in the tournament and take on, it was Yusei. He had yet to regain his secretly relinquished title.

"_And the D-Wheeler he faces is the Reaper Reborn, Shira!"_

The robed rider leapt out onto the track, the lengthy material hanging loosely from his form. But, a detail foreign to Yusei, was that the D-Wheel wasn't' that which made Shira's ominous presence known; the machine was an entirely different model. The tanned man smirked, stubble poking out from his exposed chin.

The D-Wheel slowed to a halt behind the white position painted on the inside of the track, a short distance behind Yusei on the outer edge. Neither duellist exchanged glances and kept their focus on the road ahead. Their attention was confronted by a chorus of narrow-minded yells.

"We're count on you, Reaper".

"Don't lose to that guy with the Marker!"

Rua twisted his head, frowning at the new wave of discriminate remarks, still reeling from their merciless attacks against Aki. Either side of him, Tenpei and Ruka watched anxiously. "Everyone's being such jerks" he grumbled. "They don't have to hate him so much…"

On the track, Yusei tapered his eyes, brushing off the jeers as nothing; he had expected them, they wouldn't break him. He was used to being discriminated against; even in Satellite, there were those who acted as though they were superior and looked down on those who had grown up on the island. It was a routine he had adjusted to.

"_It's almost time to duel"_ the MC affirmed vividly. _"Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on!"_

Underneath the clocks in the monitor reading 2:34, the digital version of the Field Magic card flipped, transforming the monitors from Drive Mode to the set-up for Riding Duels, reading **"DUEL MODE"** briefly before shifting, including the field and Speed Counter meter.

"_Duel Mode. Auto-Pilot, standby"._

Two rings expanded immediately from the vehicles, dyeing the blue environment purple

"_The field has been dominated by Speed World"_ the MC articulated.

The crowds gazed in awe, as though each were witnessing the advanced type of duel for the first time. The robed man began to rev his engine, drawing Yusei's attention to the corner of his vision. His hand twisted several times, joined by a cough from the engine each time. Jack tilted his head forward, his lips slipped apart as he recognised the anticipated attitude; something was off.

The counter with ten spaces materialised ahead of the two machines, the red space flashing to signify the countdown's incomplete state; each of the narrow slanted rectangles dimmed, bringing the beginning of the duel closer.

"_The countdown has begun_!" the MC yelled. _"Ready, Riding Duel, Acceleration!"_

The red light dimmed and its green counterpart blazed to life with the closing of the MC's dialogue. Simultaneously, the D-Wheels shot forward, charging towards the first corner. Ahead, however, quickly came second in Yusei's priorities to the other rider once the robe fluttered in the air, ripped from the D-Wheeler by the sheer force of the winds. Yusei's face shifted altogether to a vague expression of surprise in comparison to those viewing from the stands, although the exposed rider seemed not to care.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he announced with a grin. "Here's Mukuro Enjo!"

"_This is an unexpected twist!"_ the MC hollered, shooting up from his seat and leaning forward with the same astonished face as those around him. _"From the cloak comes the Flame D-Wheeler, who made it his life mission to defeat the King! Mukuro Enjo!"_

"What's going on?" Himuro asked, leaning forward slightly.

In the tower, Jeager stepped forward with a somewhat downcast expression, keeping his eyes to the floor. "Director, Shira is out of commission" he reported regretfully. "It appears he was ambushed and his cloak taken in order to disguise Mukuro".

Mukuro pointed towards Yusei with a smirk, the Satellite rider reverted his face to its usual stern manner. "You'll be facing me, boy" he declared. "I'll show you what a real Riding Duel is all about". Yusei said nothing in response, but watched the man with his piercing stare, Mukuro grinned at the silent approach taken by the young rider. "What's wrong, Yusei? If you're a D-Wheeler, then you'll accept my challenge".

Yusei inverted his mouth into a smirk, suggesting that the man's daring methods to reach the tournament's ranks had impressed him; at least he had the attitude of a true duellist.

"Alright, I'll take you on" he replied, leading the race to the first corner.

The acceptance of the challenge unnerved the MC, who padded the side of his face with a handkerchief. "W- Well, um…" he stammered uneasily. His eyes travelled to a small monitor mounted on the desk beside him, displaying Godwin as he stood in the tower.

"_This should make for good entertainment"_ he declared.

A nod followed; the signal that prompted the MC to revive his usual charismatic demeanour and lift a fist towards the sky.

"_We've got approval from the sponsor himself!"_ he yelled, confidence restored. _"The duel will go on!"_

The news was met with cheers, disregarding Yusei's background and engulfing the audience in the excitement of an unexpected surprise, the change that followed and the promised action of a Riding Duel. Mukuro raced ahead of Yusei while the monitor at the head of the Stadium shifted, including photographs of the two racers, lifepoints and Speed Counters.

"I'll take the first move" he declared cockily.

**DUEL START**

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – MUKURO**

"Draw" the rogue rider called, stretching his right arm with the card drawn. "I summon Burning Skull Head **[ATK 1000]**".

The monster that appeared beside the D-Wheel was exactly as Mukuro had claimed; a demonic skull with eerie glimmers in its emptied sockets, engulfed in flames burning wildly in the high-speed field.

"I play 3 cards face-down" Mukuro added, throwing the trio into the Duel Disk. "And that'll end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei replied.

The monitor shifted; de-saturating much of the colour from Mukuro's image and transferring the focus of colour to Yusei's above it, their Speed Counters shifting simultaneously.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****4000 - LP - 4000  
****1 - SPC - 1**

"I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]**" Yusei barked, slapping the card onto the Duel Disk's face.

The grey suited monster leapt through the portal that opened beside the crimson machine, stretching its limbs and spinning while shedding the light clinging to its form.

"_Yusei has already thrown down the gauntlet"_ the MC cried. _"Speed Warrior's attack power will double during the Battle Phase in the turn it's summoned"_.

A blue glow surrounded the skating creature **[ATK 1800]**, prompting Yusei to the obvious strategy. "Battle".

The monster leapt forward, its actions broadcasted by the MC as the diving monster closed the gap between itself and the target.

"Trap card activate: Zero Guard" Mukuro declared smugly over his shoulder. "By reducing the attack of a monster to 0, I can negate its destruction by battle for this turn".

"Sonic Edge!" Yusei barked regardless.

Speed Warrior shifted balancing its body to its hands, spinning its legs wildly, crashing the limbs into the skull **[ATK 0]**. The case monster grimaced and spun, grinding against the D-Wheel while struggling to regain balance.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****4000 - LP - 2200**

"_Oh! Mukuro has been damaged heavily and lost almost half his lifepoints in Yusei's first turn!"_ the MC howled.

As a result of the collision and the cancelling of his only Speed Counter, Mukuro battled to regain control of his D-Wheel as it wobbled.

"What's he doing?" Yanagi asked,

"He reduced his lifepoints to protect his monster" Tenpei explained, watching the man curiously.

"Plus with all that damage, his lost his Speed Counter" Rua added, turning his head to the board.

"Huh? It didn't change" Tenpei cried.

"Trap activate: Death Accel" Mukuro declared. "When I receive battle damage, this raises my Speed Counters for every 500 points of damage".

A trio of bleeps emitted from the D-Wheel screens while each Speed Counter lit up, giving Mukuro a large advantage in the battle where speed was vital.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****1 - SPC - 4**

Yusei scowled; his attack aimed to damage Mukuro's chances of victory had instead aided the man and giving his D-Wheel more power. From the stands, cries of awe and admiration rang out, cheers for the man known to be fighting from the City.

"See this?" Mukuro howled excitedly, punching the air. "This is my invincible Speed deck".

"Way to go, Mukuro. Kick his ass!"

"You want to match Speed Spells?" Yusei inquired. "I'll take on that challenge".

Without taking his eyes from the field, the Satellite rider snatched two cards from his hand, laying them into the bottom level of his Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down. Turn end".

**THIRD TURN – MUKURO**

"It's my turn. Draw!"

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****4000 - LP - 2200  
****2 - SPC - 5**

"I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" the flame-haired duellist declared. "When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. Come on, Skull Base **[ATK 800]**".

A ceramic pot spawned the upper half of a skeleton, grinning madly between the disremembered arm standing vertically.

"I release Skull Base and Burning Skull Head to Advance Summon Skull Flame".

The two skeletal monsters vanished into streams of light, crashing into one another; the collision growing into a new shape. A large blood red cape flapped wildly behind the grand body; clothed in purple over its shoulders at the end of the robe, dim grey sleeves that left only its bony hands exposed and a ragged sheet hanging from its waist, the centre bearing a strip of grey. The chest and waist of the monster was exposed, the rubs used as a belt to pin the violet sheet to its form, and a horned skull worn atop its head. A man e of flames roared above the cape.

Mukuro's D-Wheel stormed around the corner, the man grinning proudly with his plan falling into place. "When Skull Base is released, I can draw a card. Now let's battle!"

Skull Flame twisted from its master's path and dove towards Speed Warrior. One of its hands snapped upwards, tearing the small warrior apart. Yusei hissed, forced back by the shower of fragments blinding him from the road.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****2300 - LP - 2200  
****1 - SPC - 5**

"_Mukuro Enjo has brought their lifepoints back to being at an even heart!"_

"Great job, Mukuro".

"Show him how to really duel!"

"I'm just getting started. Everyone, watch and be amazed" Mukuro chuckled confidently. "I activate the Permanent Trap, Speed Booster".

Over the three exhausts standing at the back of the machine, jets appeared, ejecting fierce flames that thrust his D-Wheel much faster, throwing Mukuro down the track at an incredible rate. The speed alone aided Mukuro in pulling his front tyre from the track to put on an even more impressive display.

"What is that thing?" Rua asked.

"This is the greatest part of my deck" Mukuro declared. "But the best has yet to come, Yusei. Speed Booster is a Permanent Trap which can activate if I have more Speed Counters than my opponent. It can negate any opposing monster's attack on my opponent's turn equal to the difference in Speed Counters, and once per turn, it can inflict 100 points of damage for the difference in Speed Counters".

"What does he mean?" Yanagi asked, looking to Himuro.

"He's aiming to increase the gap between himself and Yusei as much as possible" the brawny former-Pro answered. "The larger the gap gets, the more it works in his favour".

The explanation took a beat seat for Rua, who watched Yusei anxiously, only to find a subtle smile on the D-Wheeler's face.

"Huh?" he sounded. "Yusei looks to be enjoying himself".

"What? He's going to get back into a corner" Yanagi complained. "So why's he got that joyful look on his face?"

"Quit all that smiling" Mukuro laughed over his shoulder. "I activate Speed Booster's effect".

Missiles shot up from the black face of the modified exhausts. Four plumes of smoke revealed the paths of the squealing missiles as they hissed through the air, crashing into the track around Yusei, causing the D-Wheel to falter and wobble.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****1900 - LP - 2200**

"_That last attack has flipped around the lifepoints"_ the MC yelled. _"Now Mukuro's are higher"_.

"No-one can keep up with my speed" the flame-haired rider announced smugly. "I place a card face-down. Turn end". The card appeared briefly on the field and then vanished; a sign it was there, yet its anonymity would keep Yusei guessing. The man cackled with glee with the conclusion of his turn, grinning wildly over his should. "How's that? I must be so far in the lead that you probably can't see me anymore. And - _Huh?_"

The sight that greeted Mukuro of the rear view was Yusei on his tail, his azure eyes locked sharply onto the confident party, drawing a yell of disbelief from the man.

**FOURTH TURN – YUSEI**

"Draw!" Yusei snapped.

"You only have one Speed Counter, so how did you manage to…?" The fiery-haired rider twisted his neck, turning his sight to find the answer on the monitor in front of him and answering it with a shriek of horror. "_Slip-Stream?_"

"Slip-Stream?" Yanagi echoed.

"Right" Himuro answered. "It's a Trap that came make your Speed Counters equal to your opponent's".

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****1900 - LP - 2200  
****6 - SPC - 6**

"Nice going" Rua called with a grin.

"When did he activate that card?" Tenpei questioned.

"I get it" Mukuro growled. "It was then, wasn't it?"

"_I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" the flame-haired duellist declared._

"_Trap card activate" Yusei barked. "Slip-Stream"._

Despite the revelation, Mukuro laughed, embracing the thrill of a Riding Duel. "This is pretty fun, Yusei" he called. "But can you keep up with my speed? Trap activate - Accel Zone".

From the front tyre, a glowing path grew, stretching around the upcoming bend in the centre where Mukuro's D-Wheel would continue its charge, shimmering with purple energy.

"Here goes".

Tapping on the pedal and twisting the handles in front of him, Mukuro launched his D-Wheel even faster, smashing through the hologram of the card, causing the engines to ignite fiercely. Yelling excitedly, Mukuro manoeuvred his D-Wheel onto the curved glass barrier, throwing himself around a large portion of the tracks within a few seconds.

"_What incredible speed!"_ the MC hollered. _"His Speed Counters have suddenly jumped to 11"_.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****6 - SPC - 11**

Yusei growled, Mukuro's previous prediction was inching closer to reality; the distance between them was opening up significantly.

"Accel Zone can be activates when the opposing player adds Speed Counters outside Speed World's effect" Mukuro reported. "It can add 5 Counters to mine. You won't be able to keep up with this speed".

Yusei chased after the storming machine on the glass. "I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder" he called.

"_Ah! Yusei delivers with a Summon Speeder himself"._

"Summon Speeder's effect will summon Bolt Hedgehog **[DEF 800]**" the Satellite rider announced, the rodent dyed blue appearing in front of him. "Next, I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**".

Beside the fuzzy monster, the frequent orange-armoured Tuner appeared, stretching its arms to the sides.

"Plus, Junk Synchron's effect will summon Speed Warrior from the Graveyard" Yusei added, completing the ensemble with the grey-clad warrior. "I'm tuning Level 2 Junk Synchron to Level 2 Speed Warrior".

The orange Tuner dove forward, releasing three stars that shifted into green rings, Speed Warrior leapt into the tunnel, exposing its two glimmers that danced in the gateway, drawing a line of light.

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

Form The brightness, the purple armoured warrior struck its usual pose, thrusting its fist forward and its legs apart, the ends of the scarf flapped wildly.

"Alright!" Rua, Ruka and Tenpei cried simultaneously.

"Sonny's ace card" Yanagi stated.

"Junk Warrior increases its attack power equal to that of a Level 2 monster on the field **[ATK 3100]**" Yusei announced. "Battle".

"Speed Booster's effect activates"

Junk Warrior lunged at the enemy monster, driving its fist forward. However, with the power of Speed Booster, Skull Flame turned and managed to counter the blast with a defensive fist. The two struggled against one another, neither asserting their dominance and both remained.

"Junk Warrior's attack had no effect" Rua sighed.

"With Speed Booster, Mukuro can negate 5 of Yusei's attacks" Himuro explained. "There's no way he can break through at this time".

"I'll just have to make due for now" Yusei growled. "I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – MUKURO**

"It's my turn; draw!"

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****1900 - LP - 2200  
****7 - SPC - 12**

"_There it is"_ the MC stammered. _"Mukuro has the maximum 12 Speed Counters"_.

"That's right. He who wins in speed wins a Riding Duel" Mukuro declared. "This speed will be my path toward the King. I've gone through training with that intention embedded in my mind".

* * *

Rena watched the scene in the Duellist Lounge, arms folded over her chest and watching with a smile. Bommer, the only other occupants with the exception of Frank, paced towards her, towering over the sofa.

"You seem better" he commented.

"Oh, Bommer" Rena said, looking to the man over her shoulder. "Yeah. Thanks".

"So, you faced her before?" the dark-skinned man inquired.

Rena frowned; she had been hoping to avoid the subject of the Black Rose Witch following Aki's dramatic duel. "Yeah…" she sighed. "But I won't let it get to me. Yusei made the point that, should I get to the second round, there's no guarantee that we'll get matched up. It could be you or Yusei that face her".

"Oh? You're that confident that he'll win?" Bommer inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

Rena smiled whilst looking ahead to the screen again. "Yusei will pull through anything. I may have only seen him duel once, but there's something special about him. It's like, no matter what it takes, he'll manage to make it somehow".

Bommer listened on the girl's insistence with intrigue; as one of the members chosen to face the Signers in the Fortune Cup, it helped to learn whatever he could about the rivals. At the same time, he noted the brighter expression on the girl's face; she didn't appear to be anyone he knew of. There was no mention of her in the plans to seek out the Signers handed to the others by Godwin, so it begged the question of who she was. Rena, meanwhile, had shifted her focus away from Bommer and back to the monitor, watching the duel eagerly.

"You'll see" she muttered hopefully.

* * *

"Here I come. Speed Spell - Accel Draw" Mukuro yelled. "With this, I draw 2 cards. I've drawn it! Speed Spell - The End of Storm!

"What?" Jack gasped.

"The End of Storm?" Yusei echoed in an equally shocked tone.

The two of them both recalled; that had been the Speed Spell played at the end of their duel, countered only by Meteor Stream. The end of Jack's reign as Duel King and the beginning of their questions.

"This is the King's card. I'll show you how a King battles" Mukuro declared, holding the card above his head. "I activate The End of Storm!" A cyclone began to roar from the card, kicking up the ineffective winds that howled ominously. "The End of Storm can be activated when your Speed Counters are 12. It destroys all monsters on the field and inflict 300 points of damage for each one".

Blue bolts struck Skull Flame, destroying it with an anguished cry. Behind him, Junk Warrior and Bolt Hedgehog exploded in similar manners, wrapping Yusei and his D-Wheel in the same electric bolts.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****1300 - LP - 1900**

"_Ah! Yusei's lifepoints are down to 1300"_ the MC called. _"But Mukuro has destroyed his own monster, now he can't possibly attack. What's he planning?"_

Mukuro emerged form the cloud, smirking proudly as his plan progressed. "Great, the plain's coming together" he commented smugly. "I remove Skull Flame from my Graveyard from the game, which means I can Special Summon my best monster. Now, c'mon, Speed King - Skull Flame! **[ATK 3000]**"

The centaur's upper body mirrored that of the previous monster, while below the waist, the form reverted into a blue horse, golden accents stretching across the legs and body, a large tail of flames waved from the very rear.

"What?" Yusei growled.

"A- Attack power of 3000?" Himuro gasped, staring at the field with wide eyes.

"_Mukuro's strategy keeps growing"_ the MC reported. _"He's destroyed all monsters on the field, dealt damage and summoned an extremely powerful monster. His Speed deck is indeed fearsome"._

In the tower, Jack narrowed his eyes; not only was Mukuro not originally part of the Fortune Cup cast, but he was standing in the way of his chance to take on Yusei once more, more frustratingly because the leading rider had recently had two opportunities to dethrone the King and failed in both.

"This ends here" Mukuro insisted. "Speed King - Skull Flame, attack Yusei directly".

The skeletal centaur turned, unleashing a spray of flames rolling back to Yusei's exposed field. Yusei, however, appeared determined to fight on rather than roll over and simply give up his place in the next round to an intruder.

"Trap activate: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he snapped defiantly.

The cross defence appeared just in time to prevent the flames from roaring past carelessly, spitting the power around the D-Wheel without bringing any harm to either it or its rider.

"Well then, I'll activate Speed Booster's effect" Mukuro stated, watching the chasing D-Wheeler over his shoulder.

A further charge of five missiles erupted from the thrusters and whistled as they closed in on the target, crashing all around the D-Wheeler. Yusei cried out, struggling to keep his machine on course while manoeuvring through the raining minefield.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****800 - LP - 1900**

Tenpei and Rua gasped in disbelief at the widening gap between the two. "Yusei!"

"Speed King - Skull Flame's effect deals 400 points of damage for each Burning Skull Head in the Graveyard" Mukuro added

A replica of the named monster materialised on the field and dropped back, crashing into the front of Yusei's D-Wheel, resulting in an explosion that momentarily blinded the rider, who struggled to ride through the smokescreen.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****400 - LP - 1900**

The others in the stand watched with heavy hearts and astonished faces while the MC made clear the dire reality of Yusei's predicament.

"_Now Yusei only has a mere 400 lifepoints"_.

In the tower, Jeager chortled shrilly, revelling in Yusei's scenario. The further Yusei was pushed into a corner, the more likely he would, unintentionally or otherwise, reveal his status as a genuine Signer. Jack, on the other hand, kept his head low; if the two standing with grins plastered on their faces in front of him were to see evidence of their accusation, it could easily diminish his chances at a rematch.

**SIXTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn. Draw".

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****400 - LP - 2200  
****8 - SPC - 12**

"I activate the Speed Spell, Shift Down" Yusei called. The D-Wheel slowed dramatically, increasing the distance between the two so much that Mukuro became difficult to spot amongst the far-off view of his D-Wheel.

"_Oh! Yusei has decreased is own Speed Counters"_.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****8 - SPC - 12**

"What's he doing?" Yanagi asked.

"He's relying on chance" Himuro claimed, drawing the eyes of the elderly man and the children. "Shift Down decreases your Speed Counters by 6 in order to draw two cards from the deck".

"I get it" Rua answered with a smile. "He's trusting his deck".

"Yeah" Himuro responded, smirking in a similar manner as he reflected on the duel they shared in the Detention Centre. "That's his strong suit".

Yusei kept his head lowered between his shoulders, struggling to keep the D-Wheel straight following the sudden alteration in its output, lining the tyres back in the centre of the track.

"I summon Nitro Synchron" the dark haired D-Wheeler snapped, throwing one of his two new cards onto the Duel Disk. "And then, Bolt Hedgehog is revived from the Graveyard due to the presence of a Tuner". A cylindered container appeared on the field with a squeal, joined shortly afterwards by the fuzzy critter that had already appeared previously. "Next up, the Trap card, Give and Take. This Special Summons a monster from the Graveyard on the opponent's field in defence mode".

"What?" Mukuro blurted, eyeing his right side as Junk Synchron emerged **[DEF 500]**.

"Now a monster increases its level equal to that of the revived monster" Yusei called, centring on his Bolt Hedgehog as its Level increased to 5.

"With Level 5 Bolt Hedgehog and Level 2 Nitro Synchron…" Tenpei murmured.

"He'll Synchro Summon a Level 7 monster!" Rua cried, throwing his arms upwards.

"Not just any Level 7 Synchro Summon" Ruka interjected with a warm smile. "Nitro Warrior".

"Of course, the monster Yusei beat me with" Rua replied, beaming towards the crimson D-Wheel as it raced past their section of the track.

"I'm tuning Nitro Synchron to Bolt Hedgehog" Yusei declared. The needle atop the narrow monster tipped over into the danger zone, causing the creature to vanish and leave two stars that drew out rings. Bolt Hedgehog squeaked as it leapt up, entering the tunnel and releasing its stars. "_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, __**Nitoro Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2800]**" **[2]**

The muscular beast responsible for defeating Ushio and ripping open the path to the City appeared on the field, tensing its intense muscles.

"You're wasting your time" Mukuro scowled. "With Speed Booster, you can't attack me". His D-Wheel inched closer, on the verge of lapping Yusei after the dramatic fallback of the crimson machine. "I'll outstrip you with my speed".

Yusei ignored the declaration, moving his right hand across to the deck and closing his eyes as the tips of his fingers touched the top card. Blackness surrounded him, but the wind of the race and the beating of his heart were signs that his fight was far from over. With a sharp slash of the arm, he tore the card from the deck and held it at the end of his arm's full length.

The card captured in Yusei's eyes was a Speed Spell, bringing a smirk to his face. "Here it is" he whispered. "I activate the Speed Spell - Gap Storm". A cyclone grew from the card, surrounding the two D-Wheels.

"What's this?" Mukuro asked.

"Gap Storm can be activated when the difference is Speed Counters is ten or more" Yusei answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "It destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the field".

"Then that means my Speed Booster too!" Mukuro howled.

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow vanished from Yusei's side of the field, followed by the Speed Booster that proved a key element of Mukuro's new deck; the thrusters over the exhausts scattered, restoring the machine to its standard condition. The two raced out of the smokescreen created from the destruction.

"Damn it to Hell" the fiery-haired duellist growled. "Yusei!"

The dark-haired rider glared over his shoulder, facing his opponent with the remainder of his strength" Up next is Nitro Warrior's effect; its attack increases by 1000 when a Magic card is activated on my turn". Golden aura surrounded the beast which tilted its head back, growling fiercely **[ATK 3800]**.

"What?" Mukuro howled.

"Battle!" Yusei roared. The green-skinned monster leapt into the air, twisting to face its target and positioned its fists ahead, dropping down from the immense height with tremendous force as the exhausts implanted on its spine blazed to life. "Go, Nitro Warrior. Dynamite Knuckle!"

The twin fists crashed into the undead centaur, smashing the bones in its chest with ease., leading to the monster's destruction, scattering shards of its form over Mukuro.

"Dammit…" the exposed Mukuro growled.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****400 - LP - 1100  
****8 - SPC - 11**

"Plus, when Nitro Warrior destroys an opponent's monster, it can switch another monster on the opponent's field into attack mode and then attack it" Yusei shouted over his shoulder.

"What? Attack mode?" Mukuro blurted in disbelief. "Then that means, Junk Synchron-"

The orange Tuner lifted its head and stretched its arms, glaring at the monster usually considered an ally with hollow ferocity; it would stand no chance against such a monstrous enemy **[ATK 1300]**. Yusei peered over his shoulder at his signature Tuner solemnly.

"Forgive me, Junk Synchron…" he whispered. His expression all of a sudden shifted back to match his fierce resolve. "Battle!"

"_The difference in their attack powers is clear"_ the MC yelled. _"Once this attack hits, the duel will end"_.

Nitro Warrior growled as it hovered well above the orange Tuner, who ducked its head submissively. Regardless of the usual teamwork between the two, the Synchro Monster crashed down, pummelling the Tuner with its first. Junk Synchron sparked dangerously, inches in front of Mukuro.

"Aw shit!" he yelled.

**YUSEI - MUKURO  
****400 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

"_That settles it!"_ the MC announced. Smoke streamed out of Mukuro's hood, brushing against him while the D-Wheel hissed and skidded to a halt. _"Yusei has scored a come-from-behind victory with an amazing combo"_.

"Alright!" Rua yelped joyfully. "Yusei won!"

"You're really something else, Sonny" Yanagi called.

Jack sounded his approval of Yusei's victory, yet forced any smirk underneath the mask he wore to keep Godwin and Jeager satisfied. He would get the chance to rebel against the force appearance later.

* * *

"Huh, I guess your overwhelming confidence was placed correctly" Bommer commented, folding his arms over his chest.

"Told you" Rena chirped, smiling up at the towering man. "Yusei's going to go far, we both know it".

Bommer lifted h is eyebrows; he hadn't given a judgment on the Satellite D-Wheeler, so Rena's claim was made on assumption alone. Regardless of the degree of accuracy in her statement, Bommer smirked and set his eyes onto the monitor, watching as Yusei twisted his D-Wheel and rolled towards the fallen Mukuro.

"It would be a great opportunity to face someone like that" he murmured, narrowing his eyes, continuing with volume barely above a breath. "A Signer like him…"

* * *

Mukuro chuckled as he laid sprawled out on the floor, smoke surrounding both him and his toppled D-Wheel. When Yusei's approaching legs entered his view, he picked himself up, smirking up at the Satellite rider, whose helmet was tucked under his arm.

"Hey there" he laughed.

"That was a great duel" Yusei stated.

"Yeah, I may have lost today…" Mukuro sighed, laying his hand against his helmet and then pointed upwards. "But I ain't losing next time".

Yusei nodded, a simple response, to which Mukuro answered with another fit of chuckling, exploding into wild cackling at the prospect of the two facing off again one day. He would wait enthusiastically for another thrilling match.

"So he lacked the strength" Godwin mumbled disappointedly.

Jeager turned to his superior. "Which means that up next is…" he began. Godwin turned to him, smirking in approval of the secret plan. Jeager began to cackle in his own way.

The display in front of him, pushed Jack over the edge, the blonde rising immediately from his seat. "Damn you two" he snapped. "What have you been doing behind my back?"

Godwin didn't answer, but watched Jack with a smug expression. The blonde glared back, seething at the undisclosed information that the two had been exchanging. On the ground, as though he had picked up on the rising tensions in the tower, Yusei also glared sharply towards the glass ring, knowing that Godwin was far from done with him yet. He still had a long way to go before he'd learn the answers he sought.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: I have to face the final duellist in the last match of the opening round. _

_Ruka: Something doesn't feel right… I can't explain it, but…_

_Frank: Come, I shall offer you the information you seek. If you don't know about yourself, I can open the doors that hide the truth about who you were and who you have become._

_Rena: My memories… does he know how to find them? Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Closed History. The Search Amidst Madness". So… do you know who I am?_

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_


	22. Closed History: Search Amidst Madness

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **I'll apologise now for the quality of the duel; it's not good, far from it. Hopefully, what surrounds the match itself will make up for it. __hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

With three duels completed, it dawned on Rena that she would have to face the crowds through the end of the shining tunnel, gripping her right arm nervously. Her eyes flickered anxiously as she watched the sunlight pouring in through the mouth of the corridor and then turned her back on it, pacing in the opposite direction. Ahead of her, one of the tournament officials waited and began to walk only when the Satellite duellist was a few steps behind him. Neither exchanged words, neither even considered the idea. The man leading Rena hid his eyes behind thick black shades, preventing the girl from reading his eyes.

Moments passed while he led the young competitor through the labyrinth of corridors, arriving at the hidden level of the platform where the eight duellists had initially gathered prior to the opening ceremony. The man pointed her in the direction of the space where Rua and Aki had taken their place previously, whereas Frank, who entered behind, casually paced towards the opposite space. Rena swallowed the lump in her throat and crossed the distance, eyeing the Duel Disk swinging beside her; the darkness of the secret level made it difficult to see very much, as by the time she arrived at her destination, Frank were a mere silhouette amongst the shadows.

Rena followed with a deep breath, trying to calm herself; the crowds were going to be brutal, she knew that, she was prepared; their opinion didn't matter to her. It was taking on the man after the display of the day's earlier duels that aggravated her nerves, let alone doing it all in front of a sea of viewers. In a bid to quicken her calming, Rena closed her eyes briefly, remembering the words exchanged after Yusei returned from his duel with Mukuro.

"_Just give it your best" the dark-haired Satellite man insisted._

_Rena nodded lively afterwards, keeping her sight locked onto him. "I will. It's just…" she replied, trailing off quickly. "It's just a little daunting to do it in front of such a large audience. I don't care that they're going to side with Frank because I'm from Satellite and have a Marker, but I've never duelled with so many people watching"._

"_They fade into the background" Yusei insisted. "Just think back to the Detention Centre"._

"_Yeah, but they were on our side" Rena sighed. "They were there to help; that's what they did"._

"_So think of Aoyama and Gohachiro" Yusei replied firmly, catching the redhead's attention. "Just think about what they and Tatsuya would say if they were here"._

"_Tatsuya…" Rena murmured._

_That was right; Tatsuya was going to stand by his word and attend the Fortune Cup as a guest. He would be waiting to see her duelling with all her might; climb the ranks and face Yusei, summon Light-End and prove her worth. Recalling the vow, a fire blazed in her eyes, powering a firm nod and determined look upon her face. She tilted her head back, her eyes meeting Yusei's._

"_I'll do it" she stated confidently. "Regardless of if something weird wants to happen, I'll take on whatever I have to. I want to get to duel you, Yusei, but I won't be able to do that without fighting some battles on my own first"._

_Yusei nodded in response, a faint smile flickering onto his face at the gauntlet's launch. Although he didn't confess before Rena left, he also looked forward to the prospect of duelling the girl._

Recalling those moments, the flame reignited within Rena's body, furthering her confidence. The doors above began to hum and slide apart, Rena tilted her head back and gazed skywards; her journey to Yusei was about to begin all over again.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 22 – Closed History. The Search Amidst Madness ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

"_Now it's time for the final duel!"_ the MC hollered into his instrument. _"With this duel, the semi-finalists will be released! First, the Duel Counsellor, Professor Frank!"_

Smoke billowed from the first space opened, two spotlights landing on the centre of the smokescreen where the robed man could be seen as the cloud dispersed. He smiled pleasantly and opened his eyes gently, resembling a man who couldn't bring any harm, much to the cheering of fans around the field.

"_And facing the duellist of all things psychological, we have the last duellist_" the MC continued, pointing to the second cloud of smoke growing. _"Not much is known about this one; the girl from Satellite among us now, Rena!"_

Jeers followed immediately, greeting the young female competitor while the smoke around her thinned, revealing the redhead with the triangular Marker beneath her left eye. She stood marginally withdrawn, keeping her arms pinned to her sides and shoulders rigid, contrasting Frank's leisurely appearance completely.

The psychologist smiled softly, tilting his body forward into a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rena-san" he uttered.

"R- Right" Rena answered, replying with a quick bow of her own.

The spotlights vanished into a wave of natural light pouring in from above, the two duellists set their Duel Disks in front of them. Rena's eyes hardened as she reminded herself of those watching and waiting for her success. Either side, her fists clenched.

Frank smiled at the display of forced courage. "Well, Rena-san, it appears you're eager to learn who you are through this duel".

"Huh?" Rena sounded, her eyes widening slightly at the implication of the man's speech. His wording alone sparked a reaction from her, ignoring the intended meaning of his suggestion.

"Through duelling like this, you will learn who you are, and where you are going" Frank elaborated, opening his right hand, as though offering it to the redhead. "Come, I'll guide you to the truth".

"Could it be…?" Rena breathed shallowly. "Does this man know who I am? What I was doing before waking in Satellite?"

"_And now, the final duel of the Fortune Cup's first round!"_ the MC hollered over the two, pointing to the centre of the field between them. _"Start!"_

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**FRANK - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – RENA**

"I'll go first. Draw!" the redhead called, ripping six cards from her deck. "I set a monster in defence mode. And with it, I'll lay a card face-down. Turn end".

Frank narrowed his eyes slightly, giving the impression he was merely in though over what the defensive creature could be or any strategy the redhead could be plotting already. In reality, the man's mind was travelling back through time, recalling the meeting he had had with Jeager during the latest duel.

_The short clown-like Vice-Director presented the photograph to Frank, who had spent his time waiting in a darkened room after leaving the Duellist Lounge. In it, he identified Rena and Yusei standing with Rua, whom at the time had been disguised at Ruka._

"_This was taken prior to the opening ceremony" the man reported. "You know your opponent is going to be the girl"._

_Frank locked on to Rena, the girl appearing anxious despite standing beside Yusei and eyeing Rua in a friendly moment, the youngest of the three with raised fists and determined look painted on his face. A sense of doubt lingered around Rena's eyes seemingly on Yusei, coupled with the small frown in place of a smile._

"_She's longing for something. She's longing for many things" the psychologist deduced. "I have read over the files that Director Godwin forwarded to me, those he said were compiled since her arrival in Neo-Domino. It appears as though she may have an inferiority complex - she's safe with this one". His finger fell onto Yusei. "Duelling her will eliminate him and force her to fight alone"._

"_And enforcing that on her will aid us learning if she has any power" Jeager chuckled. "We'll find out if she's a Signer"._

"_I am eager to meet this one" Frank commented. "She appears lost in a world where people know their places. They both may be that way; after all, not many have the audacity to flee Satellite and make it here"._

"_It's good to hear you're enthusiastic. It looks like we did a good job matching everyone up" Jeager laughed, following his words with a shrill chortle that ended abruptly. "Ah yes, Director Godwin gave me a specific order to hand over"._

"_Oh?" Frank sounded, tilting his head backwards slightly. "Is there more I must know?"_

"_Yes, it appears that, while Director Godwin is eager to learn of any power in the girl, he has a specific request in handling this assignment" Jeager answered with a nod. "He said that he wishes for you not to push her too far. According to the Director, there's a chance that, like the Black Rose Witch who just ruthlessly defeated Kinomiya, there is a chance this girl's mental state is fragile. Applying too much pressure ma simply break her rather than get the answers we're after"._

"_I see" Frank replied with a subtle smile. "Then I'll take good care of her"._

'_So, Director Godwin has shown interest in you; but lets find out why'_ Frank thought. _'We weren't informed of all five Signers attending the Fortune Cup; so where did you scramble out from?'_

The man straightened his back with the same painted smile, laying two fingers against the top card of his deck and gently removing it.

**SECOND TURN – FRANK**

"It's my turn. Draw" he spoke. "I shall begin my turn by activating the Magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon. This erases a face-down Magic or Trap card on the field".

The face-down card laid out in front of Rena vanished in a sweeping wave that charged from Frank's side of the field, leaving Rena's back row empty and her monster vulnerable. The girl eyed the emptied space with narrow eyes, raising them once more to Frank who lifted another card from his hand.

"I summon Symmetry Rorschach **[ATK 1200]** from my hand" the psychologist stated, laying down the card onto the central the field in front of the man, a purple mist gathered, compressing its form into a vague shape of purple ink, with no distinct form, although matching the test whose name it adopted.

"What… is that?" Rena whispered.

"I'd like for you to tell me what it is you find here, Rena-san" Frank requested, pressing his arms by his sides. "It may give us an indication over how you may find your missing memories".

"My memory…" Rena breathed sharply.

"Come… what do you see?" Frank asked slowly.

Rena creased her forehead, gazing sternly towards the undistinguishable monster, aiming to identify the form hiding beneath the puzzling exterior. Although the harder she gazed and the deeper she crawled, there was an eerie feeling about the creature that unnerved her; an ominous foreboding about it. Passing through the environment around them, Rena's eyes discarded the stage to the back of her mind, paying attention only to the waving monster as though she were in a trance.

In the stands, Rua picked up on the girl's strange behaviour and leaned forward, clutching his knees firmly to keep himself balanced.

"What is she doing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That man…" Ruka whispered. "It's like he's trying to lure her somewhere; he talks about her memories as though he knows she woke without them, but how would he know that? Is he already familiar with Rena?"

"Are you saying he could know her from before she got amnesia?" Rua asked, widening his eyes at the suggestion put forth by his sister.

"It's possible, I can't say that it's definite, but there's a feeling that he's trying to do something" Ruka mumbled. "I can't think why someone like he would be after an amnesiac from Satellite for any other reason".

'_But that would also beg the question over why Godwin would want Yusei involved'_ Himuro thought, setting his sharpened eyes onto the scene in front, arms folded tightly over his large chest. _'This doesn't feel right; it's like Godwin knew about Rena's situation and brought her in just to try and find out if there's something different about her. The choosing of the participants was either extremely random or planned long ago'_.

"Come, have you found the answer?" Frank inquired.

The inky monster shrank into a miniscule orb, exploding outwards into a completely different form; the silhouette of a human; a young woman. A gasp escaped Rena's mouth, joined by enlarged eyes upon recognising the colours to create the humanoid ensemble; the figure replicated was… herself. The duplicate lifted its head, the azure eyes hollow and without any kind of light; leaving the pupils and irises solid and cold; like an emotionless doll.

"Your expression indicates you have happened upon something important" Fran deduced, tilting his head forward. "What is it you've discovered?"

"Its… it can't be" Rena whispered, her widened eyes. "Can that really be me?"

"Symmetry Rorschach, attack" Frank called in his continuously collected tone. "Spiral Mind".

The duplicate charged forward, its emotionless face unfaltering to add to the strange delusion. Rena retreated a step, staring at the mirrored figure as it lunged forward, landing on one knee atop the face down card and spread its hands against the brown surface. From seemingly nowhere, a flow of purple power erupted from the flattened palms, piercing through the card and causing it to explode, the copy girl leaping backwards to avoid the fallout. The shards surrounded Rena as they scattered; fleeing right and left, while she stood transfixed, horrified by what had just transpired. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes flickered with disbelief, but her body refused to move in response to the shocking assassination.

"Hey, what's wrong with Rena?" Rua questioned, raising a clenched hand. "It's like she's frozen".

"That monster… he was talking about it like it was supposed to do something" Tenpei murmured. "But all it's done is float there, then attacked by unleashing a wave of purple energy; it hasn't moved nor done anything, so what could he have been talking about?"

"I think… I think she's afraid" Ruka muttered, drawing the attention of the four around her. "This man is talking about finding memories that she's been searching for; but maybe there's a reason she forgot. Or maybe just the idea of learning something terrible has caused her to panic; she may have come to terms of living without a past and adjusted; for him to appear and suddenly decide to change that sounds unfair".

"Could that really be what's got her so spooked?" Yanagi asked, opening his hand. "You really think Rena-chan was fine with living blind to what she'd lost?"

"I don't know" Ruka confessed timidly, tensing her arms and shoulders. "But, something just doesn't feel right about her right now. It's like… even if she wants to learn about things, she doesn't want to do it this way. I don't know; all I know is she's scared".

"Scared, huh?" Rua exhaled softly before turning his eyes back to the duel.

* * *

Yusei stood in the doorway of the Duellist Lounge, having finally made it back following his duel shortly after the conclusion of Rena's turn and eyed the monitor closely. His eyes sharpened quickly, also sensing that something was amiss about the duel. Bommer, however, was seated on the sofa opposite the screen, arms resting against his knees whilst leaning back in a relaxed position. The dark-skinned man smirked, without looking over his shoulder, and parted his lips.

"It looks like she's been knocked back" he commented. "Professor Frank uses cards based on psychology; he's known as the Duel Counsellor. If she's trying to hide anything from him, she won't succeed for long. Though having said that, it looks like he's already cracked her".

A flash darted across Yusei's eyes, moving from the seated competitor to the monitor where he found Rena still struggling to recover from the first strike, her body shuddering slightly.

'_There is no mistake'_ he thought. _'Godwin has set up these matches; he wanted Rena here for some reason. Because it looks like she has one of those marks. And because of her memories; he must have been plotting this even before he appeared at the Detention Centre. Rena, hang in there'_.

* * *

"It appears as though you are afraid" Frank stated, making no effort to display any empathy towards the shaken girl. "It seems you are afraid… of yourself".

Rena's head jerked, lifting her hazy vision towards the man with a panic-stricken look. She said nothing in response, unable to find the voice to do so. At that point, she'd registered that the mysterious butterfly-like form had reappeared in place of the puppet.

"You are fearful of learning the truth of who you are, perhaps because it may change you" Frank continued. "Or perhaps because you intentionally discarded the recollections you held; but the truth remains the same - you are afraid to look at yourself and learn about who you are behind that face".

"I…" Rena breathed shakily.

Could it be true? Was she really dreading the moment she achieved what had been driving her since waking up? Would she learn of someone who was best forgotten? The colour drained from Rena's already pale face, leaving her a completely drained white as she gazed with horror-filled eyes.

"As for your face-down monster, it was Mecha Bunny" Frank stated. "Therefore, I take 500 points through its effect.

**FRANK - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 4000**

"_The first blow has been dealt"_ the MC's voice echoed throughout the building. _"500 points down on his first turn; it looks as though that attack backfired!"_

"On top of the damage, you are offered the change to Special Summon another Mecha Bunny" the psychologist added. "Will you do so?"

The card automatically slid from the deck, as though automatically responding to Rena's usual strategy. Her eyes descended to the exposed card and removed it from the deck, laying it face-down horizontally on the field, repeating the field that had been there a moment prior.

"Symmetry Rorschach also shares an ability; when it destroys a monster, it forces the opponent to reveal the top card of their deck" the man added with a thin smile. "Peeping Mind".

An enlarged eye snapped open across what was presumed to be the chest of the shapeless creature. Rena responded with a shudder and quickly picking up the card, holding it up for Frank to see.

"Prime Material Dragon" Rena mumbled tonelessly.

"Ah, so you have a strong creature that you may plan to use in your next turn" Frank commented with a small smirk. "Well, I shall set a card face-down and end my turn. Now, let's see what you have to do, Rena-san".

**THIRD TURN – RENA**

"Draw" Rena said, placing the known Prime Material Dragon into her hand. Her eyes slipped from card to card, attempting to identify a strategy she could use that wouldn't become obvious to the man opposite. With her fingertips hovering over the expected card, Rena quickly snatched the card beside it, throwing it onto the field beside the face-down Mecha Bunny.

"Dark Valkyria, attack mode **[ATK 1800]**" she stated bluntly.

The purple-skinned winged woman appeared on the field, striking her usual determined pose, apparently reinforced by her holder's hesitant state. The redhead clenched her empty hand, ready to launch her assault when Frank pressed down on his Duel Disk.

"Reverse card open: Gestalt Trap" he announced.

The Trap card rose, spitting out a large black cuff that slammed against Dark Valkyria, pinning her arms to her sides underneath the thick brace. The winged girl struggled against the choking grip, failing to loosen her arms.

"Gestalt Trap reduces the attack power of your monster to zero" Frank stated. "Dark Valkyria will also become a victim of her lack of power; breaking the bonds holding her back only when she confronts what needs to be and overcome those obstacles".

Rena grimaced at the scene before her; she was quickly losing any place in the duel she had. Her attention dropped once more to her hand, picking another out from the small collection and slipping it into the Duel Disk.

'_Half-Shut; it should be enough to protect Dark Valkyria… at least for now'_ she thought, keeping her attention centred on the card. _'Even without attack points, if I can keep her around, then there'll be something to use for Prime Material Dragon'_.

Her eyes rose, glaring faintly at her opponent's field, more specifically towards him, as he stood with the same stone demeanour, showing little outside a professional manner unsuitable for a tournament where the cheering audience. The expected noises had largely calmed throughout the first moves of the duel; unsure whether cheering in support was the correct thing to do, although clusters of spectators continued to do so, largely due to Rena's Marker indicating her origins in Satellite. Rena stretched her neck, glaring firmly towards the man.

"I set a card" she announced. "Turn end".

"_With Gestalt Trap out, Dark Valkyria has no attack power; Rena must have a strategy hinging on this face-down card" _the MC announced. _"But what could it be? And how will Professor Frank respond?" _

**FOURTH TURN – FRANK**

"So, it seems your fighting spirit was temporarily wavered; that is a good sign" Frank said, smiling thinly once more. "If you seek answers, giving up will only lead you to inevitable failure. I begin my turn, draw".

The man removed the top card of his deck, holding it up beside his head and smiled at the collection gathered in his hand. He picked another card from those waiting and slipped it in beside his active Trap.

"I activate the permanent Magic card, Immortal Homeostasis" he announced. A purple glow surrounded Dark Valkyria, the winged female groaning in discomfort over the experienced and struggled harder to escape the crushing restriction. "Sudden change is something homeostasis prevents; therefore, the brutal departure of Dark Valkyria will be negated and she will remain on the field. Immortal, struggling, suffering".

'_What… what is he saying?'_ Rena thought frantically.

"And to prevent another attack, I release Symmetry Rorschach in order to Advance Summon Id, the Super Demonic Lord **[ATK 2200]**".

Light erupted from the ground, encasing the purple creature and dragging it into the glowing portal in exchange for the tremendous beast that arose. Resembling a dragon, the beast looked as though it were made from blue energy not unlike its predecessor, encased to create a permanent form within glowing lightning bolts drawn to one another. Horns curled out from the head and long fangs hung from the mouth. Positioning itself with all four claws supporting its body, the creature's tail crashed against the ground, swaying dangerously and the jaws snapped open, unleashing a terrifying roar. Rena was paralysed by the appearance of the creature, failing to physically react to the appearance of what appeared to be the psychologist's ace card.

"Go, Frank!"

"Show 'em what happens to Satellite scum!"

"Rena…" Ruka muttered, watching the match solemnly, sorrow flickering in her eyes.

"So, Rena-san" Frank spoke, using the monotone voice he had displayed since the beginning of the match, coupled eerily with the state of the field, it seemed peculiar when ordinarily, a duellist would show their excitement. "Let's see what there is to find out; if you're afraid, you can take my hand, I won't bring any harm to you. But you cannot search for your past alone in that state". Nothing came from the redhead, prompting Frank's smile to falter and avert his attention towards the beast towering over him. "Id, attack Dark Valkyria. Violent Egoism".

The dragon-like creature lunged forward, leaping across the field with Dark Valkyria in line for its destination. The winged Fairy monster squirmed more violently, shrinking once she realised her efforts were futile and squeezed her face closed. The claw of the grand creature dropped, crashing into her, resulting in a violent explosion that erased the trapped monster's presence.

**FRANK - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 1800**

Rena witnessed the scene in horror, frozen as though her consciousness had been locked out of the duel and reduced to a mere spectator. The scattering shards of her monster, however, retreated, crashing into one another to revive the fallen Fairy. Once visible again, Dark Valkyria's struggling had come to a halt, instead, she hung submissively, looking pained and exhausted. Frank showed no remorse to the damage done, instead, he continued to smile and picked up a card, placing it face-down on the field. He was ahead, yet he refused to show his pleasure in that fact.

"I'll end my turn" he announced. "So, tell me, has anything come clear yet?"

Rena clenched her right fist; nothing was becoming more evident, there was nothing to guide her to answers. Perhaps she was resisting, but she was certain that finding the truth was what she had been seeking. A sequence of memories had given her snippets into the past; all in the sepia room, the occasional voice; Godwin's apparent presence. While something felt off over the Director knowing a girl from Satellite, it reinforced Yusei's theory that the tournament was no mistake and the two of them were sought after. Maybe she knew Yusei, perhaps that friendship had dragged her into the business of the others. But there was no indication more was coming; Frank had damaged her, but nothing had come from it, yet he showed nothing in terms of regret or sympathy. Rena's face shifted, reverting to a cold glare directed at the man with clenched jaws.

**FIFTH TURN – RENA**

"It's m turn" Rena growled, tearing the top card from her deck.

"Immortal Homeostasis' effect activates" Frank interjected. "For each Standby Phase that passes with Dark Valkyria's attack set at a different value than its normal power, 300 points of damage is dealt to the opponent".

**FRANK - RENA  
****3500 - LP - 1500**

"I activate Hammer Shot" Rena snapped in protest. "This will destroy Id and leave your field open".

'_She's fighting again'_ Frank thought with a smirk. _'Well, it would be no fun if she just stood there like a doll. No MATTER, this duel is beyond her. Come then, girl, show why it is Director Godwin is interested in you'_.

Beside Frank, Id growled lowly, its form exploding violently, launching shards across his field, although the man's focus never departed from his revived opponent, whose fight could be seen once more in her eyes.

"I summon Gigantic Cephalotus **[ATK 1850]**" Rena declared fiercely, holding the card for her opponent to view, quickly slapping it down afterwards. The two-legged monstrous plant materialised in front, snapping its jaws hungrily. Rena showed no restraint in her eyes, only glaring coldly towards the psychologist opposite. "And to join it, I flip Mecha Bunny **[ATK 800]**".

"Which will deal another 500 points of damage…" Frank commented.

**FRANK - RENA  
****3000 - LP - 1500**

The face-down card vanished, the small robotic white rabbit appearing in its place, the small critter's legs wiggling and eyes glowing. Frank narrowed his eyes at the growing arsenal of monsters opposite him. Rena set her sharp eyes onto the man, pointing towards his exposed form.

"Gigantic Cephalotus, Mecha Bunny. Direct attack" the girl growled.

The plant charged forward, throwing its head around frantically as it stormed across from Rena's side of the field to Franks, lunging at the man with its orange jaws exposed. The teeth clamped down on the Duel Disk, resulting in Frank's entire arm shuddering in protest to the beast's frantic grip. A matter of seconds after the plant grasped the machine, Mecha Bunny leapt over, stretching its legs and crashing into Frank's chest, resulting in the man choking briefly.

With their duty complete, the two quickly retreated to the opposite territory, safely back on Rena's side before Frank could even catch his breath and straighten himself. A furious glint shone through his eyes whilst he lifted his head, restoring his usual demeanour before the crack in his mask could be exposed, though the smile he had worn remained absent.

"Well done, Rena-san, you managed to deal significant damage in one move" he said

**FRANK - RENA  
****1150 - LP - 1500**

Rena's eyes narrowed, dropping to the cards in her hand and lifting one, lining it with one of the spaces underneath the Monster cards and slipping it in.

"I set a card face-down. Turn end" she declared.

"You are no closer to the truth, it seems" Frank commented grimly. "You are hiding behind the ignorance you have come to accept. You still lack the courage to face reality".

'_Face reality?'_ Rena wondered, her eyebrows flickered uncomfortably. _'He's doing it again; it's like he's wormed his way into my mind and twisting everything into a distorted alternative… just to fit with what he wants'_.

"Have you decided?" Frank asked. "Which version of yourself will live?"

Rena clenched her teeth, glaring weakly towards the man through flickering fear. It was true; he was peeling away the layers of the shell, trying to find what was waiting beneath; he was more desperate to learn who the girl was than even she. He was invading her, possibly even tearing her apart. Rena's eyes snapped wider once more, the light wavering and gradually dimming; she was a puppet, a participant for an experiment the psychologist had taken upon himself to conduct. He didn't care for her or any damage that would follow.

While the realisation of the situation set in, Rena's eyes narrowed and shoulders slackened, surrendering to the reality of the duel and its setup that had finally become apparent. Frank smiled coldly towards the scene, placing his fingers against the top card of his deck and pulling away the layer, adding it to his hand.

**SIXTH TURN – FRANK**

"Its my turn. Draw" he stated. "Id's effect activates' due to its destruction being down to a card effect, it's Special Summoned to the field again during my Standby Phase".

The ominous beast reappeared behind Frank, lowering the front half of its body as though it were about to pounce once more. Rena made no response to the ending of her turn nor the resurrection of the demonic beast. Frank smirked at the submissive trance of the young duellist; although playing with a duel would make less tension, it made invading her mind much easier without any form of resistance against the advances.

"_Franks strongest monster has returned!"_ the MC announced from his box, raising a clenched fist. _"Card effects are useless; if Rena wants to put it down, she'll have to take it on in battle"_.

In the stands, Rua and Ruka exchanged equally uncomfortable looks, neither quite sure what to make of Frank's implications nor of the duel's deteriorating tone. Himuro furrowed his forehead further, glaring down to the opposite field, eyeing the dreaded monster. Beside him, Yanagi shuddered, gripping his arms as though hugging himself.

"Oi, Himuro-chan, what the heck's going on?" he asked. "It feels like the temperature just dropped a little".

"We're exposed to the weather with that roof open" Himuro commented, his tone suggestion slight aggravation from the man's complaint. "But… you're right in that something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is, but I haven't felt anything like this before. Not even after I lost to Jack; it's like… giving up, but being unable to actually carry it out. Rena's spirit… it's as though it's getting torn apart".

"It's not just Rena" Ruka mumbled. "There was a similar sort of darkness to Izayoi Aki; like when everyone began to taunt her, it drove her too far. People don't understand that while a duellist's fighting spirit is what drives them on, some are extremely fragile; especially people who have suffered from troubled times like Izayoi and Rena. People are siding against them just because they're slightly different".

"Its not right" Rua growled. "And this guy's taking advantage of that. He's hurting her because he knows no-one will defend her. Because everyone else hates the fact that people from Satellite are here". The boy's face twisted into a look of fury and disgust at the narrow-mindedness of those surrounding the ground, all apparently taking pleasure in watching. "There're not bad people. Yusei and Rena aren't criminals, but people insist on believing that just because they have those damned Markers".

"Rua…" Tenpei exhaled softly, watching his friend raise clenched fists in front of him.

"It appears as though you're not longer in a state to duel" Frank claimed slyly with an ominous smirk. "It might be best for things to end now and have your mental state assessed elsewhere; in front of an audience isn't truly ethical, I admit. But… it shows me that there is something waiting inside; there is a reason you were invited to this tournament. I aim to uncover that reason and learn what it is that's so different about you".

Rena gazed dully ahead, her eyes drained of all light while the suggestions made by the man's remarks buried themselves deeper into her mind; perhaps she had committed truly terrible acts, she could have been an unsympathetic thug; there was no way to tell other than shed light on what had been buried, seemingly for a reason. A move she was growing increasingly hesitant about.

"Id, let us put an end to this blind torment" Frank commanded. "Attack Dark Valkyria and bring this duel to an end. Violent Egoism".

The demonic beast roared and lunged across the field once more, dragging its jaws further apart as it prepared to feast on the imprisoned winged girl. Dark Valkyria squirmed in terror, trying desperate to free herself before the inevitable happened.

As Id collided with her, its mouth didn't snap shut and instead, its body crashed into the ground, crushing the Fairy-Type monster, the result shrouded in a large smokescreen kicked up. Frank grinned proudly, his eyes narrow to join the devious expression he wore, finally letting the mask slip and unveil that his monotonous behaviour was merely one side to his personality.

The group in the stands gaped at the scene, unable to find their companion amidst the smoke. Ruka pressed herself against Rua, wrapping her arms around his and burying her face into the nape of his neck,. Guilty flashed across him, feeling just as helpless, unable to even contemplate what he could say or do to assure his sister that everything was fine. Instead of words, he simply laid his left hand onto the girl's shoulder, ready to embrace her defensively when Tenpei shot forward, pointing towards the camouflage.

"Look!" he cried.

The twins' heads turned to find the silhouette of their friend appearing through the dispersing smoke, learning that she remained upright without any sign of conceding. More astonishingly was Dark Valkyria hovering beside her; surrounded by the purple aura, but lacking the Gestalt Trap that rendered her powerless.

"Rena!" the gasped simultaneously, beaming at the secret defence.

**FRANK - RENA  
****1150 - LP - 1100**

Frank's eyes widened, shocked by the development taking place before him. His lips quivered as they moved apart, stunned by the survival of his opponent. "What happened?" he gasped.

On the field in front of the catatonic girl, a Trap card stood, much to Frank's horror Raigeki Break. The man's mouth fell open in disbelief when it became apparent what had happened.

"I can't believe it" he choked.

"_Oh! It looks like Rena isn't out just yet"_ the MC yelled, having been lost in the thickening tension to maintain his commenting. _"Raigeki Break has destroyed Professor Frank's Gestalt Trap, returning Dark Valkyria's attack power to normal_ **[ATK 1800]**_. As a result, Rena must discard from her hand, but next turn, Immortal Homeostasis won't be able to deal any kind of damage"_.

"Hey, why didn't Rena just take out Id?" Rua questioned, looking to the others while Tenpei watched over the teal-haired boys shoulders.

"It may have looked as though it would open up a hole, but Id would be Special Summoned during the Standby Phase, locking Rena out of her best chance of ending the duel" Himuro explained.

"That means she must have something planned that involves getting rid of that Trap card" Tenpei guessed.

"It's a wonder why she didn't just sacrifice Dark Valkyria earlier" Himuro mumbled, tightening the thick arms wrapped around his chest. "She has Prime Material Dragon, after all".

"I think… she didn't want to give up on Dark Valkyria" Ruka said meekly.

"What do you mean?" Rua questioned, eyeing his sister with surprise.

"Dark Valkyria seems to be an important card to Rena, he uses it a lot. It must be one of her favourites" Ruka replied without removing her eyes from the black-winged creature. "Seeing it imprisoned like that, she could have easily dismissed it, but she held on for the chance when she could rescue a monster that means so much to her".

The boy redirected his eyes to the duel below, curious to see exactly what Rena would have planned. Despite fighting back, Rena had said nothing to explain her actions and still seemed largely catatonic, defended only by Gigantic Cephalotus, Dark Valkyria and Mecha Bunny. On the opposite side of the field, Frank's expression flinched briefly, slipping into an irritated face before quickly returning to his standard demeanour.

"I see, you're a stubborn one" he claimed. "Fine, then I shall activate the Dark Door Magic card".

"_And Frank cuts down the opening to attack!"_ came from the MC. _"The Dark Door means Rena can only attack once per turn now. And with Id out, she may not last that much longer!"_

"My turn shall end now" Frank declared, smiling coldly towards the redhead.

Rena, however, made no sign of having acknowledged the turnover . Instead, she remained standing with her head lowered slightly, staring absentmindedly across the field. There was no doubt in Frank's mind she had been damaged, even marginally, and it had been enough to render her useless.

"So… are you going to give up?" he asked.

The world around was deaf; the cheers of the crowd were a distant whistling, announcements from the MC were like the buzzing of bees. Nothing could penetrate the blackness, broken only by a glimmer of light that grew.

_The sepia room returned, although the attention had shifted from the enlarged glass cylinders and D-Wheel set in the centre of the strange chamber. Instead, a single rectangular window glowed as sunlight poured through, spreading a golden ray into the interior._

_"When will I get to see through there?"_

_The voice was unlike any other that had managed to pierce through time and unconsciousness to reach the surface. All other voices had been of men, most unknown to her. This new voice was feminine; more than simply familiar - it was Rena's voice._

_"I wish I could go out there soon"._

"…_na…"_

_Another voice pierced through the strange setting, though far from the room. It was coming from somewhere else, growing stronger wit each syllable that made it through._

"…_Rena…" It sounded like a young boy. "Rena! Renaaa!"_

The redhead snapped out of her trance, finding the trio of monsters gathered in front of her, staring down Id and Frank. Rena's attention, however, was dragged backwards and twisted her body towards the stands behind where Rua had risen from his seat, standing between Tenpei and Ruka, watching him with exactly surprised faces, cupping his hands around his mouth, attracting the eyes of many around the group.

"Don't listen to him. Keep fighting!" the boy yelled. "Ignore what everyone else thinks; I know you're not a bad person, I know that you don't deserve what's going on. Show everyone how strong you are. I know you can do it".

"Rua…" Rena breathed, watching the boy with eyes flickering from the touching warmth that reached her from his throat. She suddenly dropped her eyebrows, reviving a determined look and threw herself around to face Frank once more. "Rua's right; I have to keep fighting. Giving up isn't an option, and I'll do it for everyone to see. Hide away all you want, Professor, but I'm going to find the truth by getting out and searching, even if I have to go across the entire world!"

"What?" Frank breathed.

**SEVENTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn!" the redhead yelled, tearing away the top card of her deck dramatically. Once she lowered the gift, a glint shone in her eyes and removed another card from her hand, holding it around for Frank to find the monster he was aware of.

"I release Gigantic Cephalotus to Advance Summon Prime Material Dragon **[ATK 2400]**" she snapped. The plant vanished amidst rays of golden light erupting from the ground, replaced by the orange dragon. "Then I activate Premature Burial in order to revive Gigantic Cephalotus at the cost of 800 lifepoints".

**FRANK - RENA  
****1150 - LP - 300**

The monstrous plant returned to the field, placing itself between Mecha Bunny and Prime Material Dragon in the space that had previously been the leafy monster's.

"While that is impressive, it does nothing to aid your situation; destroying Id will take up your only attack for this turn; I will still have lifepoints to continue a counterattack next turn" Frank affirmed. "The Dark Door is a place where your fears will be realised and your determination to keep your monsters together will be lost; ultimately, only one may survive while the others are left to fend for themselves. It is a gateway of fear and betrayal; who will you leave behind, Rena-san? The present you or the past?"

A flash surged across Rena's eyes, strengthening her resolute expression. "I won't be weakened by your mind games any longer" she insisted. "This is you for, Rua. Magic card activate: United We Stand!"

"What?" Frank gasped. "That card…"

"-Will defy what your Dark Door card is trying to say" Rena continued. "United We Stand will have each monster on the field grant 800 attack points to Prime Material Dragon; so when it attacks, they're all attacking. The Dark Door of loneliness won't be able to stand up to a combined attack of four monsters bound tightly together".

"Then… I shall fail here" Frank breathed.

"Prime Material Dragon **[ATK 5600]**, attack Id!" Rena yelled, throwing her upper half forward. "_Unity Burst!_"

The dragon roared fiercely, unleashing a surge of flames that dove towards Frank's side of the field. The man smiled calmly, showing no dismay or frustration in his loss, but closed his eyes gently; gracefully accepting defeat as it stormed closer. The sea of fire crashed into Id, causing the beast to roar in desperation, only to be destroyed seconds later, resulting in fierce winds across the psychologist's side of the field.

**FRANK - RENA  
****0 - LP - 300**

**DUEL END**

The storm settled quickly, unveiling that Frank's field was emptied, signalling his defeat. The holographic monsters on Rena's side vanished simultaneously afterwards. The MC stamped on his desk, lifting himself higher and tensing his throat whilst bringing the microphone to his lips.

"_And there we have it!"_ he yelled ecstatically. _"Rena's monsters have overwhelmed Professor Frank and she will advance to the next round to join Bommer, Izayoi Aki and Fudo Yusei in that longed-for match with the King!"_

Rua, still standing, felt his arms go numb, body shivering from the power implanted into the final attack. His eyes grew wide to match the grin that spread, his body automatically leaping up with a punch towards the sky.

"Yeah!" he yelled. "Rena made it!"

"Now there are two Satellite punks in the semi-finals" Himuro chortled. "Good thing too, cause they're going to need to watch out with the opponents they've got to face".

Ruka beamed down towards the field, pressing her hands against one another. "Rena…" she breathed joyfully. "We knew you could do it".

Across the Stadium, small pockets of people began to break the stunned silence; individuals began to cheer, leading to groups. Regardless of the origins of the finalists, fans rejoiced at the tense duel coming to its conclusion with heightened emotions and an explosion of power. The breakdown was beginning.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Ruka: For some reason, I've been chosen to take part in a loser revival match…_

_Rua: Awww, do your best, Ruka. Then I can have another shot at duelling Yusei._

_Ruka: It's that feeling again; that something's wrong. But why do I keep experiencing it? This man duelled Rena and, for some reason, she began to act strangely. Does he have some kind of power to influence people? Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Return to the Spirit World! Collapse of the Lock". Kuribon… I hear you._


	23. Return to the Spirit World! Collapse of

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **/ __hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Around the duel field, despite the result, cheers erupted from the crowds, excited by the execution of the dramatic duel they had seen as the closing match of the first round; the semi-finalists had been decided and both Satellite duellists had managed to make it through. Rena stood in place, staring dully towards Frank, who brushed his robes; the duel had taken its toll, pushing the girl to his mental limits and exhausting her emotionally. It helped greatly that it appeared as thought the tournament would end for the day and the semi-finals resume the day after.

The chatter and cheers of the audience faded into the background for the redhead, whose shoulders hung heavily in the same way as her eyelids, allowing Frank to depart before realisation that she was to also leave reached out to her. She turned away and paced towards the tunnel behind, which would lead her towards the Duellist Lounge. As she did so, the MC appeared on the immense orb hovering above the battleground, grinning vividly.

"_Now we have our semi-finalists!"_ he hollered. _"The ruthless Bommer, the mysterious Izayoi Aki, the Satellite D-Wheeler, Fudo Yusei and the girl hunting, Rena. Who will face whom? The randomised matching will be made shortly"._

In the stands, Rua and Tenpei grinned, pleased that both Satellite duellists had managed to progress through to the second round despite the odds stacked against them and the preference of the people around them.

"That was an intense game" Tenpei commented, lifting his clenched hands proudly.

"You said it" Rua said proudly. "Rena's a great duellist; she and Yusei are going to storm the next round and get to the final, I know it".

"Yeah" Ruka said smugly on the other side of the twin. "It's a huge difference from a certain someone who lost in the first round".

Rua's face shifted into embarrassment and hung his head in shame, disappointed by the bringing up of his failure. Quickly afterwards, however, his head shot up and a smirk spread onto his face. The boy nose, rubbing the base of his nose with the back of his forefinger.

"What 'cha talking about? You're the one who lost, Ruka" he asked, drawing his sister's eyes. "That one didn't count on my official record, so there".

Ruka jumped towards Rua, grinning as she pounded his side with her fists, all which he chuckled. "What official record?" she asked teasingly.

"_Everybody!"_ the MC's voice interrupted.

The three children and their companions joined the crowds in averting their attention to the bearded man who arched his back and stretched his right arm skywards.

"_We have an emergency on our hands! Event Sponsor Godwin has just made a surprising proposition"_ he yelled gladly. _"Are the losers of the first round listening? It's been determined we'll now hold a consolation game"_.

Rua was the first of many who reacted, clenching his fists and gaping in awe at the proposal. Either side of the MC in the holographic sphere, four large shining panels appeared, each bearing the face of the opening round victims; Ruka, Frank, Mukuro and Kinomiya.

"Alright. I can duel again!" the boy cried happily. "I'll definitely win this time".

"There you go again, Rua" Ruka teased. "Getting carried away and all that".

Rua pulled a face towards his sister, determined to ignore the suggestions he comment made. In the tunnel underneath the rows of seats nearby, Rena gazed at the brightened field with the same drained expression, turning her back on the excitement and striding inside. Rua set down the cards on his knees, removing a handful and spreading a few across his hands as though he were already duelling once more.

"What should I do with my deck? I've got to reorganise it" he questioned himself. Although quickly his attention moved to the girl watching beside him. "Ruka? Let me borrow your clothes again".

The girl turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut, a faint blush of embarrassment from the direct suggestion crept onto her face. "No, I don't want to" she scowled.

Rua leaned forward. "Aw, why not?"

The lights dimmed suddenly, distracting the two from the topic and drew them into the crowd of eyes redirected upwards to heed the upcoming messages.

"_We're about to announce the match-up for the consolation game! The match will only be conducted by the randomly selected players"_ the announcer declared. _"And the person fortune has chosen was regrettably defeated in the opening duel. But at the mere age of eleven, her skills have received Sponsor Godwin's seal of approval. She has promise bursting through the roof. The Duelling Angel from the Heavens; Miss Ruka-Chan!"_

Rua shot up, raising his hand and cheering to make hi presence known as the contender, his excitement having been building up during the introduction of his sister. The spotlight, however, fell onto his sister and cut his sounds to an abrupt halt while all eyes land on her. The face on the small girl shifted altogether, appearing shocked and unprepared by the attention that had befallen her.

"M- Me?" she whispered.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 23 – Return to the Spirit World! Collapse of the Lock ~ **Sutādasuto

**Yusei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The Satellite D-Wheeler slid the crimson helmet that had been tucked under his arm since the end of his duel into the locker at the end of the tow, closing the rattling door when he learned of the selection. He twisted his head, finding the astonished girl on the monitor.

"Ruka…" he murmured.

"That girl is the real Ruka, right?" Bommer asked, who appeared behind Yusei, grasping the sides of his belt smugly. "The impostor showed me some fine duelling. I wonder how the real one will fare".

The man walked onwards and deeper into the lounge, his movements traced by Yusei's eyes that remained locked onto him. A moment after the brief curiosity came to an end, more tapping could be heard from the hallway outside, drawing Yusei's attention quickly. There could only be two people heading towards the exclusive chamber, and within seconds, he learned that Rena had returned, her head hanging and expression both tired and agitated.

"Rena, are you okay?" he asked.

The redhead snapped out of her thoughts, dragged back to the setting around her. She hesitated, but hollowly smiled and nodded, doing her best to assure the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah, really" she chirped. "I'm sorry if I worried you".

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked. "It looked like you were struggling out there; he was asking tings that weren't fair and pushing you. It's like he was trying to win by breaking you until you couldn't continue. Somehow, he knew you'd lost your memories".

"But he didn't know the answer to my questions" Rena sighed. "It doesn't matter; he's out now and we just have to focus on defeating Bommer and Izayoi, then we can get to the final and assure that one of us will be able to confront Jack. You still haven't finished settling the score with him, after all".

Yusei nodded and laid a hand onto Rena's right shoulder, luring her eyes onto his face; with them fixed long enough, he could identify the sorrow and frustration that lingered, despite her assurance that she was fine. The duel with Frank had lasting effects; that much he had become sure of, but he said nothing. Instead, he would allow her to come round in her own time.

"Come on, let's watch Ruka's duel" he suggested gently.

"Ruka?" Rena repeated, tilting her head in bewilderment.

"She's been chosen for the consolation match they announced a moment ago" Yusei replied, turning his head to find the girl lifting her Duel Disk onto her knees, clutching it with crossed arms anxiously while the crowds chanted her name encouragingly. The two watched the scene, intrigued by the development, although it also spawned suspicion in Yusei.

* * *

"No way…" Ruka whispered in terror at the sound of her name echoing thousands of times around her, her small body trembling with timidity. "I don't want to… I get really tired when I duel".

"Ah brother" Rua sighed, dropping back into his seat and folding his arms behind his head. "Just when I got my chance to maybe fight Yusei. And to see it end like this…"

Ruka turned her head forward, closing her eyes with an expression of vague irritation. Fine, I'll try to win this duel" she growled. Rua snapped his head around to his sister, beaming with hope and sounding her surprise at her surrender, excited at the prospect of having another chance intertwined. "You can take my spot from there, Rua".

"You mean it? That's awesome" he yelped, clenching his hands into fists. "I'll be behind you all the way".

"Jeez, it's good to see you happy" she grumbled.

Lifting herself from the chest and clutching the Duel Disk to her chest, the chanting died down and people watched in awe as the small competitor rose form her seat, heading towards the aisle between the rows of seats with her eyes set on the floor beneath her, timidly watching the steps to ensue her fear didn't get the best of her and caused a fall.

"This is exciting" Yanagi chirped. "What kind of deck could Ruka-chan have?"

"She uses a Spirit Deck" Rua replied.

"Spirit?" Yanagi echoed, watching the boy with surprise, mirrored on Himuro's face over him.

"Mm-hm" Rua sounded with a nod. "She told me she can hear the voices of Duel Monster Spirits and built her deck following what the voices told her. So you get a 'Spirit deck'".

"So… how's that again?" Himuro asked, looking unconvinced and puzzled by the tale.

"She gets tired once she hears the spirits' voices" Rua continued, smiling to the field where his sister would fight for their place. "That's sort f why she doesn't like duelling that much".

* * *

Jack watched the girl climbing down the steps, clutching her Duel Disk under her arm with a face that showed her less-than enthusiastic mood about the duel on a holographic screen in front of him. The monitor vanished while he redirected his sight to Godwin seated beside him.

"So, you're saying that girl is a Signer?" he inquired.

"Yes" Godwin answered, resting his left leg over his right knee and removing his hands from his lap. "During the first round, there was a reaction from the D-Sensor that we're certain came from her as she sat in the stands. This consolation game is the setting to assure the fact that she is a Signer". The Director lifted a screen depicting a photograph of the girl as a toddler, text listed horizontally beside and underneath the image "We have expressed interest in her to begin with and invited her to the tournament upon learning of an incident that happened eight years ago".

He slid the screen through the air, launching it in front of Jack, who kept his arms folded and eyed the Director with intrigue. "Eight years ago?"

Two other screens opened up around the initial one; another report showing Rua and Ruka together in a hospital room, the sister clutching a small brown bear. The other, however, revealed the scene that began the episode; Ruka having collapsed with Rua and their mother on their knees in front of her, the bottom half of their father visible in the corner of the image.

"She was a child prodigy, already versed in duelling at the age of three" Godwin narrated. "But one day, she abruptly fell into a coma while duelling and didn't regain consciousness for a month". The grey-haired man lifted his right hand, taping the air to create another transparent screen that showed Rua, Tenpei and Yanagi watching the girl head down to her position. "However, her twin brother, Rua-kun was constantly by her side, calling out his sister's name, and sure be it, after a month, she miraculously recovered".

"How does this share any relevance to Signers?" Jack questioned, eyeing Godwin sharply. Another screen appeared in front of him, replacing the image of Ruka having woken in the hospital bed and smiling chirpily.

"What drew our interest was what she said as she recovered" Jeager intervened, stepping forward to involve himself in the conference, pausing by Godwin's side at the end of the sofa, eyeing the image of the girl with a grin. "She said something about having gone to the world of Duel Monsters Spirits for that month".

"World of the Duel Monsters Spirits?" Jack echoed, reading the headline in front of him.

"The first origins of Duel Monsters are wrapped in mystery and there exists many legends behind them" Jeager elaborated. "Some are heavily comprised with items coinciding with the aspects of the Spirit World she spoke of after recovering". In front of the shorter man, another monitor grew, showing an aerial photograph of the Hummingbird Nazca Line that Jack had seen as Godwin revealed to him the full extent of the Signers and their importance approximately a week before. "Including the legends remnant in the People of the Stars".

"It's been eight years since then" Godwin commented. "And our investigation shows that neither of them have any recollection of that incident. In which case, I believe taking her back to that time is in order. Back to the Duel Monsters Spirits' world; in doing so, we might realise this girl's true power".

* * *

Smoke billowed from the ground, engulfing the area around where Ruka waited, Duel Disk pressed against her chest. _"Now, on the field is the Young Duelling Prodigy, Ruka-chan!"_

With the clouds dispersed, Ruka slowly lowered her Duel Disk, laying it onto her left arm. The machine clamped down tightly, much unlike the loose mismatched machine she had become used to. Her eyes widened, pigtails flinching with the sudden rise of her head s she recalled Rua's comments about it the morning after Yusei's departure.

''_It's true. This Duel Disk is way easier to use' she thought._ Her head rose and for the first since the announcement that she had been selected to partake in the consolation game, she smiled and looked upwards, appearing much more comfortable with her mind elsewhere. _'Yusei'_.

"_And facing against Ruka-chan, our young prodigy, will be…"_ the MC roared, leaning forward as the card in the holographic sphere spun, revealing the man who had been eliminated most recently. _"Professor Frank!"_

Ruka gazed up at the image with a determined look, aware that the man had proven himself a formidable duellist after the display of the match before where Rena had been reduced to a wreck. She, however, was confident that the man would know nothing of her ability to communicate with Duel Spirits and lowered her sights to the smoke streaming from the opposite space, dispersing after a moment to show the unfazed Frank, standing with a smile.

The man paced forward, replicating the procedure of pre-duel introductions prior to the duel. He dipped forward, closing his eyes whilst bowing his head. "Please to meet you, Ruka-san" he uttered calmly. "I hope we can enjoy a memorable duel".

"Yeah…" Ruka breathed.

The man straightened himself, smiling warmly at he child. "Now, what do you say to finding the real 'you' hidden in the depths of your consciousness?"

Ruka's eyes widened slightly; the words implied that he was planning to deal the same psychological onslaught to her as he had to Rena. Her head dipped, aware that, for whatever reason, Frank was intending to use the same duel to learn more about Ruka as he had the redhead, not unlike Kinomiya's use of knowledge surrounding Izayoi Aki and the tantrum it had provoked.

'_I've got a bad feeling…'_ she thought. A young chirp resonated through the girl's mind, causing her to gasp and drop her eyes to the deck set in the Duel Disk. _'Yeah. You have that same sensation, don't you?'_

"_Now, we're about to get started!"_ the MC announced with a grin.

The spotlights across the Stadium vanished and melded with the rest of the sources, brightening the stage once more. The two competitors activated their Duel Disks and set their eyes on one another as a moment of tension hung about the field

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**FRANK - RUKA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – RUKA**

'_I should end this game as quickly as possible'_ Ruka planned, keeping her hardened eyes set on the man.

Her hand descended to the deck, slipping five cards from the stack in unison with Frank, but progressed to remove a sixth, completing her opening arsenal.

"It's my turn, draw" she announced, holding up the card. "I summon Sunny Pixie **[DEF 400]** in attack mode".

The small red-haired pixie giggled as she twirled onto the field, stretching out the four transparent wings growing from her spine and tucked her sleeved arms and legs over the more bare aspects of her body, concealing the chest and exposed thighs and abdomen. The creature was no larger than Ruka's head, hovering beside the smiling girl.

"Oh, it really is a spirit" Yanagi said.

"You can do it, Ruka!" Rua yelled beside him.

"I'll end my turn" Ruka stated, clenching her emptied right hand.

**SECOND TURN – FRANK**

The psychologists nodded, approving the handing over and slowly lifted his hand to the white and forest-green Duel Disk set on his left arm across his chest. "It's my turn. I draw" he said. "I will summon Symmetry Rorschach **[ATK 1200]**".

The large ink blot wiggling in the air, forming no real shape, but vaguely resembled a butterfly. The appearance of the creature both surprised and worried Ruka; she recognised it from the duel before.

"Do not worry, Ruka-san" Frank muttered professionally. "I can see you are concerned following the last time this was used; I assure you I was merely trying to aid Rena-san in her quest for answers. The Rorschach Test can be used to see into the minds of people and what we stumbled upon together was a memory she had forgotten for a reason".

Ruka narrowed her eyes, not completely convinced by the account of the opening turn. _'Still, I have this feeling. Rena wouldn't have freaked out like that over nothing. He was pushing her into a corner with that thing'_ she thought. _'What kind of monster is that?'_

"I do not intend to unnerve you with tings such as those Rena-san experienced" Frank continued. "This will simply be a psychological test to help acquire clues that will dispel any doubts you have based on how you feel about this ambiguous monster. Come now, Ruka-chan; what does this monster look like to you?"

'_What is with this man?'_ Ruka asked herself as she gazed at the shifty being.

"Come, what do you see?" Frank inquired again.

"'What'?" Ruka echoed, puzzled and unnerved by the man's questioning.

"I say it's a Crystal Skull" Yanagi called, raising a confident fist.

"it's a butterfly" Tenpei chirped on the other side of Rua.

The boy in the centre, however, looked uneasy and lowered his head, sensing that something wasn't right with the duel; his eyes hardened as they set themselves on the man persisting his sister for a response to his test.

'_It feels like Ruka's opponent has something against her'_ he wondered.

* * *

Yusei was seated on the sofa once more, Rena by his side. The boy with his arms folded over his chest set his eyes onto his companion, sensing her unease at the return of the shapeless being. The girl laid her left hand over the arm where her Birthmark had glowed previously and tilted her head downwards.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, it'll be alright" Rena murmured. "I'm worried more about Ruka".

"What do you mean?" Yusei inquired.

"The way he's talking" Rena replied. "He's talking to her just as he had when we began our duel. He's trying to get her to look into that thing; it just sounds a lot like what he did when he duelled me. There might be something that Ruka's forgotten about that he's looking for".

"I don't think anyone was chosen randomly for this match" Yusei scowled. "Godwin's been after certain people the whole time; he must have wanted to see Ruka duel".

"Bommer knew that Rua was the one duelling" Rena added. "So Godwin must have figured it out. If Rua would have gone on to win his match, there would be no consolation matches because Godwin seems to be interested in the two of us, Ruka and Izayoi. At least… that's how it seems right now".

Yusei nodded. "Keep your guard up" he ordered grimly.

"Yeah. I don't know what he could want with people from Satellite like us, but there's obviously something" Rena sighed.

Yusei narrowed his eyes whilst setting them back onto the screen in front, showing Ruka as she struggled to grasp the meaning of Frank's demand; he already had clues as to why Godwin would target him, even Izayoi, but Ruka and Rena seemed much more difficult to work out. He also had reason to believe that Godwin's interest was far from spontaneous, but it could explain what happened two years before.

'_Jack…'_

* * *

Frank's ushering became rhythmic, drawing Ruka into his game. Her eyes shimmered uncomfortably while she gazed at the shifty being on the opposite side of the field. Ruka's full attention centred on the creature, whose form shifted completely and reappeared as a purple silhouette of her creature. The girl gasped, widening her eyes at the transformation.

"A spirit?"

The shady exterior of the being shed, unveiling a blonde variation of her Sunny Pixie, dressed in blue rather than orange. The creature appeared harmless enough and smiled in the same warm manner as Ruka's original, but the panicked whining that resounded through her mind alerted her to danger ahead. Ruka flinched upon hearing the cries, when the replica Sunny Pixie's face contorted into a sinister grin and then the head replaced altogether by a demonic purple orb that grew from its mouth and consumed the peak of the winged girl. Ruka cried out and retreated a step, horrified by what she had just witnessed with widened eyes of terror.

"Spiral Mind" Frank called.

The head thrust itself forward, unleashing a wave of dark purple energy moved by low howling winds. Ruka cried out, lifting her arms to shield herself from the power, but Sunny Pixie by her side vanished in an instant. With the target gone, the wind quickly calmed and Ruka glared uneasily at the man and his shape-shifting servant. A brief chuckle came from the victorious man.

"The test has revealed that, in the recesses of your consciousness, you are afraid" Frank deduced calmly. "You are afraid of spirits and fairies, am I correct?"

"No, that's not…" Ruka agued feebly.

"All is fine; I shall remove all your worries and set them free" Frank insisted, removing his hand from his side and holding it to open a short distance between his robe and wide sleeve. "To do so, you shall courageously venture to the other world within the depths of your consciousness; the world of the Duel Monster Spirits".

"World of Duel Monster Spirits?" Ruka repeated, creasing her brow bewilderedly.

"Do not hide it; I know" Frank claimed. "You are able to interpret the language of spirits; therefore, a world of Duel Spirits isn't that strange an idea. Right?"

The man was treading further into Ruka's mind, ignoring all privacy and delving into secrets kept so hidden even she had forgotten. The reality of the scenario and the direction of the man's topic began to concern Ruka more with each breath she took/ Panic was trying to settle within her and begin an attack.

"How could such a world exist?" she asked shakily.

"Symmetry Rorschach's effect activates" Frank declared, reverting back to the duel as quickly as possible while Ruka was stunned by his implications. "When it destroys an opponent's monster, it flip the top card of my opponent's deck face-up. Peeping Mind".

A large eye opened up to join the conclusion of Frank's words, surprising Ruka who, once more, jumped at the unexpected phenomenon. Her attention fell to the deck and lifted her shaking hand, fingers struggling to grasp the card firmly enough because of the overwhelming terror rising through her. She managed to draw the card before long, turning it over to find a small brown-furred creature with large green eyes and pale feet hanging underneath, matching the scaled tail waving from behind its form, a large pink bow wrapped near the tip. The familiar cry of the creature joined the appearance of its card, bringing a smile to Ruka's face.

"Kuribon" she said.

"That's a cute Spirit card" Frank claimed with a smile. Ruka grunted, lifting her eyes sharply to the man and meeting his apparently warm expression with a glare. "Do you hear its voice at all?"

'_It's true I can hear the voices of spirits, but…'_ the girl thought, watching her opponent. Her attention was drawn elsewhere immediately, searching for the one face she wished to see in all the crowds watching from beyond the curved glass walls of the Riding Circuit. _'Rua!'_

Miraculously, the twins' eyes met and, through Rua's, Ruka's memories began to flow back.

_Lights burned beyond their parents; the people dressed in suits that towered over her silently. But there was the voice she longed to hear that cried continuously like a broken toy with no 'off' switch._

"_Ruka! Ruka! Ruka!"_

_Rua threw his head forward with each desperate utterance of his sister's name; tears swelled in his eyes, but she could neither tell if they were of joy or despair, he looked distressed. Calling regardless of the silence lingering around everyone else._

"_Ruka!"_

The recollection stunned Ruka, who gazed with wide eyes at her brother as though the rest of her body had become paralysed, flickering with a lack of understanding and the shock that came with it.

"What was that?" she asked numbly.

Rua stared back all the same, strangely quiet to those around him and refusing to remove his eyes from the sight of his sister's pleading gaze. The behaviour caught Tenpei's attention, the boy having known the two long enough to understand Rua's behaviour was uncharacteristic.

"What's wrong, Rua?" he asked.

"For some reason…" the boy muttered as though his mind was elsewhere and Tenpei's voice had been part of the background. "I'm really afraid…"

* * *

"I don't like where this is going" Rena insisted, leaning forward with a strength that had been missing since her duel with Frank had been at the same stage. "He's luring her into something. All this talk about the Duel Monsters Spirit World; whatever it is, its something he's not supposed to know, but he's pushing her for information".

Yusei said nothing, but sharpened his eyes, glaring at the man on the monitor suspiciously. The more rattled Rena felt and the more withdrawn Ruka became, the more his belief surrounding Godwin and the chosen opponents became reality. He had planned for Ruka to deal with the secret she had buried long ago, using a psychologist to get to her, as well as the amnesic Rena, in order to break them. No doubt Bommer would have served the same purpose and Shira, according to Himuro's rumours about him, would have been used to instil fear in him. The likelihood that Kinomiya, a Profiler with extensive knowledge of Izayoi Aki, had been purposely matched against her was high unlikely to be a coincidence. But still, there was no evidence to pin the entire affair to Godwin's name.

"Yusei" Rena spoke firmly, drawing his eyes to the girl who glared softly. "We have to stop this; it won't be long before it becomes too much for Ruka. I can't ear to see anything happen to her like what I went through".

"Ruka's strong, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate us barging into her duel because she's a little uncomfortable in front of so many people" Yusei replied calmly. "If something starts to go wrong, then we'll step in in whatever way we can".

"Are you sure?" Rena asked quietly, still uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Ruka until there was a serious chance she could suffer psychological trauma from the man's beckoning. She turned once more to the monitor, watching Ruka apprehensively as the girl turned her attention away from her brother and reluctantly to the duel in front of her. "Ruka…"

* * *

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn" Frank declared, slipping the two into his Duel Disk. Ruka watched him with narrowed eyes, reflecting her unease at the situation she had found herself captive of. Without a reaction from her, Frank pushed to awaken her from the momentary fear of moving forward. "It would be your turn".

"Oh" Ruka sounded, lifting her eyelids in order to return her eyes to their default size. The girl twisted her body to face her opponent and removed her top card. "Draw".

**THIRD TURN – RUKA**

In front of her, the Kuribon card already identified as her top card appeared. With a melancholic face, she laid the card onto the field and regretfully mumbled her only option.

"Kuribon, come".

The small furry creature hopped onto the field and chirped friendly, stretching the small feet out from the bottom of its simple form **[ATK 300]**.

"I open my face-down card: Guiding Light to the Inner Depths" Frank responded with a smirk. "The opposing player sends five cards from the top of their deck to the Graveyard and adds the sixth card into their hand after both players check it". Golden flashes shone through Ruka's eyes as Frank's intrusive power drew closer, resulting in her eyes dimming throughout his explanation of the effect of his card. "If they do no play the card this turn, the player receives 2000 points of damage". Ruka's eyes grew dim, as though Frank had drawn her under his power and would control her; the pupils and light in her eyes had vanished and were replaced with an almost lifeless air about them. "Come now, turn over the cards. Do it slowly".

The girl's head hung, shrouding her eyes from the view of the spectators and hindering the sphere's ability to reveal the look to those watching Ruka did as she was told, leisurely sliding the top card away from her deck, each time obeying the counting tally that her opponent kept.

"One. Two" he spoke with each new draw, smirking at Ruka's dulled expression. "Three. Four. Five". The light responsible for the girl's trance state glowed from the card, shining like a golden star of poisonous light. "Come, what is your sixth card?"

Ruka drew the card, lifting it without even assessing it herself, having lost the ability to do so. Frank's eyes sharpened with pleasure upon identifying the card, followed by Ruka sliding it into the Field Magic space that opened up from the edge of her Duel Disk.

"Ancient Forest" he dictated. From beneath, a green glow grew, rising to replicate a peaceful forest around the two, a clearing marked out between the clustered trees. "All monsters switch to attack mode. Neither player can summon anything in defence nor switch anything into a defensive state. All monsters that attack are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. A world which puts all out into the open and does not tolerate conflict. Please, show me such a place… the world of Duel Monsters Spirits".

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

The sensation to Ruka felt strange; she was duelling, but her eyes had been forced closed. Warmth not present in the Duel Stadium washed over her and gradually, her eyes were permitted to open, finding herself surrounded by lush trees. Sunlight poured thought he trees, splashing her with the strange warmth, but there was nothing savage about the place to worry her.

"Where am I?" she asked, craning her neck back.

Small fairies like Sunny Pixie giggled as they soared through the air, racing one another in a variety of directions and going about their usual business without noticing the girl. One, however, did move to the girl and laid her hands against her pale cheek, bringing her tiny face close to Ruka's closed right eye. The tickling sensation that came with the touch cause Ruka to giggle lightly; it was like nothing mattered, she would have embraced a place like the forest as a hideaway to play with Rua; issues like the Fortune Cup drifted to the back of her mind for a moment of pleasure.

The chirping cry of Kuribon sounded, alerting Ruka to its arrival, finding the creature bouncing in the air before her, appearing much happier than it had seemed for a while.

"Kuribon" Ruka said happily, taking a step forward, It was then it dawned on her and her eyes rose upwards to the treetops. "It couldn't be… Is this the world of Duel Monster Spirits that man was talking about?"

Kuribon swayed in front of Ruka, like a dog racing around with a tail wagging wildly, continuing to utter the sound using the first half of its name. Ruka's hands clenched either side, her eyes rising upwards while trying to grasp the situation and understand what exactly had happened.

'_This place is so nice and calm, but I feel a little scared'_ she thought. _'Could this have something to do with that man? How did I even come here?'_

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Detached from her mind, Ruka's body stood like a doll, its head hung like an oppressed victim opposite Frank, who appeared satisfied with the results of his test.

"It would appear you have reached the Spirit World locked within the depths of your consciousness" he stated. "Well, let us see what more there is to discover underneath in your unconscious. Draw".

**FOURTH TURN – FRANK**

"I activate the Permanent Trap, Gestalt Trap" the man announced, lifting the card to his right. "This will become an Equip card to an opponent's monster".

The spiked clamp materialised and lunged across the field, snapping shut around Kuribon and pinching its form, constricting the prisoner's limited body into a more oval shape. The being squealed in agony and panic, flailing desperately to escape while its closed eyes quivered with terror and helplessness.

"I equip this card to Kuribon **[ATK 0]**" he announced. "The equipped monster has its effect negated and both its attack and defence power are reduced to zero".

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

Deaf to the man's words, Ruka simply gazed ahead, curious about the place she had discovered herself in. Her eyes were diverted to her furry companion when it began to whine in agony. A replica of the clamp appeared and snapped around the creature's body, to Ruka's horror and astonishment.

"Kuribon, what's wrong?" she asked hastily, leaning towards the panicking monster. Despite its plight, she was helpless; peace had swiftly departed and left chaos in its wake.

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

"Next, I equip Immortal Homeostasis to Kuribon from my hand" Frank continued with the same eerily calm demeanour. A purple glow closed in on the creature, which jumped frantically in a failed bid to liberate itself from the thick cuff, squawking throughout. "The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. During your Standby Phase, if the monster's attack power is different from the original strength, its owner receives 300 points of damage. In summary, so long as Kuribon's power is zero, you shall take damage each and every turn".

With the explanation of his strategy over, the psychologist moved his attention to his hand, picking up another card and laying it onto the field beside his existing Monster card.

"I release Symmetry Rorschach to Advance Summon Id the Super Demonic Lord **[ATK 2200]**".

A pool of light shone from the clearing, allowing the large monster made of lightning bolts and blue matter to rise from its depths, snarling with the dragon it resembled, thick limbs holding up the body while a long tail slashed through the air dangerously behind it. At each end of its snout, one of two fangs hung with their points dipping beneath the beast's head, two horns pointing out from the back of the beast's skull standing in a similar manner. Set behind Frank, the monster's jaws snapped opened and a low roar emitted.

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

Ruka gasped upon recognising the purple light shining around Kuribon, the creature developing tears in its eyes from the continuous anguish it endured, aware that it had not the power to escape on its on and that its suffering was only just beginning.

"Kuribon" Ruka gasped.

While the girl focused on the terrified monster, a shadow grew over the two, redirecting their attention quickly to the source, where they found Id towering over them, roaring viciously. Panic overwhelmed Rua, who squeezed her eyes shut and tucked her chin in between clenched hands, crying out in terror despite the fact that no-one would hear her.

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

"During the End Phase in which Id is destroyed, it's Special Summoned to my side of the field" Frank stated. "Also, as long as Id is on the field, I cannot summon any monsters".

Ruka failed to react to the news, much to the astonishment of the crowd, several called out to her, hoping that their voices would break her from the catatonic state she had been driven into, warning her that if she didn't think of something, she'd lose the duel and be out of the Fortune Cup once more.

"_What is wrong with Ruka-chan?"_ the MC asked, just as perplexed as the other viewers. _"She's had a complete lapse in concentration"_.

Picking up on the sounds of other voices around them, it occurred to Tenpei that Rua not cheering on his sister in the same way was odd, drawing his eyes to the boy, who stared unblinkingly at the forest in front of them. His brow curved upon noticing the expression, knowing that it was far from like Rua to space out during a duel, especially one that the twins considered as important as the one happening in front of them.

"Oi" he sounded anxiously, laying his hand onto Rua's sleeve and giving it a gentle tug. "Rua?"

"As the natural instincts, including aggression, it's only fit for Id to defy the laws of this forest. I attack Kuribon with Id!" Frank yelled, throwing his hand towards the target. "Violent Egoism!"

The electric monster dove across the field, its red eyes glowing and claws stretching out in front, Kuribon flailed and squealed, knowing its dismal fate ahead seconds before it was crushed beneath Id's claw.

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

Kuribon whined helplessly and exploded in front of Ruka, golden shads that had created its form flying away in all directions, Ruka gasped, crossing her arms in front of her face while the violent detonation occurred. The fragments, however, froze, and immediately returned, reforming the small victim, much to Ruka's surprise. The purple glow responsible began to shine much more, encircling the pair while it became apparent to Ruka that they were deep inside a trap. The girl threw her head back and screamed out, her cries echoing throughout the vacant forest.

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

**FRANK - RUKA  
****4000 - LP - 1800**

"Immortal Homeostasis prevents Kuribon from being destroyed" Frank repeated. "However, it shall experience eternal pain as a result of its own immortality. So, Ruka-chan; try to remember. Your true mission, from the midst of pain and fear. _Come_".

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

"_Come…"_

Ruka threw her head around, recognising the trees swaying ominously, as though they had been angered by the breaking of their scared rule. It was then the cause of the forest's rage became apparent to Ruka.

"That's right" she called, glaring up at the beast. "Fighting isn't tolerated in this forest. So that thing will…"

The wide treetops separated, intensifying the sunlight pouring in and casting thicker rays of light over the creature. Id growled fiercely and exploded, casting countless shared across the clearing. Ruka smiled, hopeful that the death of the creature would be the end of her plight, but her hopes were unanswered by the sudden withdrawal of the shards, causing the creature to return. Ruka gasped, widening her eyes in disbelief over the reversal.

"I- It can't be…" she breathed with the last ounce of hope within her.

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

"Id will be Special Summoned during the End Phase when it's destroyed" Frank affirmed. "I end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – RUKA**

"Draw" the hypnotised girl murmured.

"During the Standby Phase" Frank intervened "Immortal Homeostasis' effect forces 300 points of damage to you".

A pink glow surrounded the doll and slammed into her. Despite her frail body, not a muscle moved and, once more, Ruka failed to react to the disbelief of the audience.

**FRANK - RUKA  
****4000 - LP - 1500**

Ruka dimly plucked a card from her hand, laying it onto the Duel Disk. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn **[ATK 1800]**".

The white steed neighed while galloping across the grass and the air, shrugging off the brightness to unveil its pure white body, blue flames waving from its neck and rear to create a blazing mane and tail. A sapphire horn stood out from the centre of the horse's head, matching the sharp eyes either side of the skull.

"I equip Horn of the Unicorn onto Sunlight Unicorn" Ruka added tonelessly.

The spiralling tip of the unicorn's horn began to glow, spreading across the spear and encasing it in ice. The steed neighed and waved its front legs wildly, gratefully accepting the power bestowed upon it **[ATK 2500]**.

Frank's brow creased, creating a glare directed at the unicorn. _'Its attack power exceeds Id's'_.

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

Id growled viciously, ready to hunt down the two gazing up at it helplessly. A blue star, however, glimmered from the white sky and a beam matching the shade swept past, cutting off Id's path and slamming into the ground between the two parties. Ruka groaned, lifting her right arm to shield her eyes from the sudden light, and gradually opened them once more while lowering the limb to discover what it was that had come to her rescue.

Her eyes widened upon registering the white steed in front of her, shaking its head like it was trying to assure her it was there as an ally, wanting her to climb onto her back or at least keep out of harm's way while it stood as a shield for her sake.

"Sunlight Unicorn" the girl gasped.

For a moment, peace seemed to have been restored; with Sunlight Unicorn's arrival, the forest settled and Id did nothing to endanger the trio's lives. Seconds after the creature's arrival, however, there was a chance. From a distant hiding place, another voice intruded, speaking into the clearing as though a goddess of the world had looked don at the scene from the skies.

"_Ruka…"_ she whispered. _"Ruka"_.

The girl lifted her eyes, puzzled by the calm tone. Yet there was nothing bad from this voice like there had been from Frank. Sunlight Unicorn lowered its head obediently while Ruka searched for the source of the voice.

"Who's that?" she asked, casting her eyes around the clearing. "Who's there?"

"_Ruka, you did come to honour your promise"_ the voice continued, ignoring the questions proposed to her.

"Promise?" Ruka repeated, puzzled by the suggestion made.

"_You said that you would protect the world of Duel Monster Spirits from the evil ones"_ the voice responded.

"Who are you?" Ruka asked, eyeing the treetops as though she were expecting the clearly powerful being to appear towering over them. Still, nothing came and she was left standing and wondering; just whose was this voice and when had Ruka met with her?

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Ruka: The strange voice tells me that I promised to protect this world; I don't remember such a thing. I can't fulfil a promise I didn't make! _

_Rena: This has gone too far; not just this duel, but the Fortune Cup as a whole is causing nothing but trouble. Ruka, please wake up._

_Ruka: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Forgotten Vow! The Will to Fight On". Rua, please… help me. Bring me back!_


	24. Forgotten Vow! The Will to Fight On

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **Again, I apologise for taking so long, especially as this chapter is something from the anime itself and shouldn't have taken this long to complete, adjusting to life university__ is proving to take longer than I was hoping for. But, now that it's finished, I hope you can enjoy and hope it makes up for the wait.. Please read and review._

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

The forest around the young girl glistened with life, looking far from the threatening place her initial fears had painted it out to be. It was lush and gentle, the leaves rustling calmly against one another, but there was no sign of the voice's origin, which left Ruka unsettled despite the calmed aura surrounding her. By her feet, the trapped Kuribon whimpered, eyeing its human companion sorrowfully, as though disappointed that she couldn't name the voice who whispered to her.

"_Ruka… Ruka"_ the feminine voice uttered once more, sounding as though it were coming from behind Sunlight Unicorn, like the creature were a messenger bearing her voice. _"Please, come this way"_.

Despite the soft tone, Ruka retreated a step, her eyes wide with uncertainty and fear; already the man had beckoned several times for her to 'come' in the same manner, she no longer wished to follow orders, she simply wanted to return home. The treetops waving underneath the white sky whispered to one another, trying to lure her forward with gestures from the leaves at the tips, shrouded largely in the radiance.

"_Your promise" _the voice continued.

Ruka shook her head, both regretful that she could recall nothing of a promise with the speaker and eager to be rid of the helpless feeling that encased her. "I don't know what you mean" she protested timidly.

"_You said you would protect the world of Duel Monster Spirits"_ the voice returned.

Ruka craned her head back, moving her attention beyond the trees and to where she assumed the godly voice was coming from; another being who reigned over the spirits that frolicked around her, perhaps the only way she would return home.

"I didn't promise anything like that" she insisted with a raised voice.

As though the denial was a cue, darkness swirled behind the girl, rising like a poisonous cloud that reformed the Super Demonic Lord Id, whose demise had already been carried out. The girl twisted her body, keeping the soles of her trainers pressed against the grass whilst observing the revival, helplessness growing despite her apparently safe haven around her. The monster roared grimly, throwing its head back whilst unleashing its new cry. Ruka's hands clenched weakly in front of her chest, retreating steps back to her original place, though beside her, the white-haired unicorn darted forward to the girl's horror.

"Don't do it, Sunlight Unicorn!" she pleaded.

But the steed paid no attention to the youngster and dove towards the towering monster, driving its crystallised horn into the purple claw of the beast, resulting in sparks and bolts of electricity as evidence the creature couldn't sustain itself due to the onslaught from the more powerful monster. Flailing briefly, the monster exploded.

On the other side of the opening connection, having witnessed the demise of his monster play out on the stage and sensing the same occurring in the field, Frank's eyes widened briefly, smirking with satisfaction over the success of the experiment.

"Well done".

**FRANK - RUKA  
3700 - LP - 1500**

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 24 – Forgotten Vow! The Will to Fight On ~ **Sutādasuto

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

The trees shivered with frustration, sensed by the young girl whose hands remained against her chest like a barrier against the emotions that the setting intended to invoke through her. Her eyes scanned the rustling trees uneasily, aware of the laws regarding the forest.

"It's angry" she whispered. "It's saying that fighting isn't allowed here".

From the centre of the white sky, a ray of blue energy tore through the brightness and crashed into the clearing, striking the unicorn beside the girl violently. The steed rose onto its hind legs, squealing in agony whilst surrounded by the force and exploded, leaving Ruka alone with only Kuribon floating in circles around her, just as helpless.

"Sunlight Unicorn…" the girl whispered mournfully between squeaks of the small creature that remained. "No, I won't let Sunlight Unicorn die".

Rather than cowering behind the loose fists, Ruka closed her eyes and focused on the departed monster, visualising it within her mind's eye and pressed her hands together, resembling a praying woman desperate for her loyal pet to be restored to her. She would pray; she would find the power that brought her to the world and unearth just how much was waiting inside of her, sleeping from the time she supposedly arrived in the distant world. Using that power, she'd avenge her fallen friend and do whatever she could to fight alongside it.

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Although her will continued to grow in the detached world, the same couldn't be said for the girl's body, which remained frozen and gazing at the man opposite with the same blank expression that had consumed her face since the initial spiriting away. Despite the destruction of his monster, Frank chuckled enthusiastically, deeming her retaliation from the other side a sign that she had truly crossed over and opened up the gateway for him to follow. His goal was close to completion, he would finally learn of the world he had sought after.

"It's all clear" he announced. "Your mind is currently in the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits, right? I'd like it if you told me what kind of world it is".

Oblivious to the meaning of the man's words, those in the audience watched on with the same fervour they had displayed throughout the match and those prior to it. All with the exception of Rua, who watched in the same blank state as his sister, his dim eyes locked onto her and ignoring the encouraging cheers of the others around him.

"You can do it, Ruka-chan!" Yanagi yelled, pressing his hands either side of his lips.

"Don't lose" Himuro added.

"Ruka, Ruka!" Tenpei cheered, waving his right arm up beside the frozen teal-haired boy, too busy beaming and waving to notice his state. "You can do it. You can do it!"

'_Ruka…'_ Rua echoed without blinking, deaf to his friends' cheers.

* * *

The youngster remained on display, her state apparently unnoticed by many of the audience, including the viewers watching across the City and across the country. In the Duellist Lounge, Bommer leaned back casually, laying his left arm along the top of the sofa whilst watching the streamed footage. Yusei's eyes narrowed, beginning to understand exactly what Rena had been referring to a handful of minutes before.

'_Ruka is acting strange'_ he noted mutely.

In the corner of his vision, the redhead sat rigidly, her hands squeezed against one another in between her knees, adding to the agitated appearance she wore from the furrowed brow and the hunched pose. Her eyes glinted uncomfortably, her patience with the match and its risks reaching its end, just waiting for a signal from the dark-haired Satellite man by her side to alert her that he shared her concerns enough to intervened. He gave a valid argument for staying out of the matter for the moment, but more time was ticking by and the end was coming no closer.

The expert D-Wheeler picked himself up and paced away from the monitor, Rena quickly picking up on the move and twisted her body to face the departing man.

"Yusei" she called.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" he spoke without looking back.

"Yusei, please, I want to help if there's anything I can do" Rena protested, laying her hand against her chest.

"Rena, it's best that you wait here for now" Yusei insisted, clenching the fists hanging either side of him. "It's not been long since you faced that man yourself, he seemed to inflict some kind of demeanour on you that resembles what Ruka is currently enduring. I don't want to risk your slipping back into a state like that again. Please, if you want to help Ruka, then wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes".

The young man continued to advance out of the room without any sign of ensuring the redhead would remain behind and fixed his attention on the path ahead. Rena's left hand dropped against the plush cushion underneath her and lowered her head between the narrowed shoulders pointing upwards.

"You should listen to him" a voice came from behind. Rena peered over her shoulder, finding Bommer continuing to watch the scene in his relaxed state, slouching against the sofa casually as though he sensed nothing to worry about regarding the duel occurring on the platform not far away. "He just wants to help, but he doesn't want you getting yourself in trouble again".

Rena lowered her eyes, face sinking into disappointment and regret, fingers tightening and almost scratching the nails against the buried palms of her hands. _'Is that it? Could it just be that I'm a burden? Maybe he's just worried I'll get in the way or just seeing Frank will be enough to drive me mad again'_ she thought sorrowfully. _'I wish… I wish I could be of help, but… in this state, I'm useless. But I don't even know if having my memories would make me any better. Yusei, I'm sorry'_.

* * *

In the exposed forest replica, Ruka laid her beloved card into the Graveyard, though snatched the equipped Magic card and presented it to her opponent.

"When Horn of the Unicorn is sent to the Graveyard, it returns to the top of my deck" she articulated blandly. She laid the card on top of the stack and slipped another from her hand, transferring it to the lower level of her Duel Disk where the previous card had been. "Next, I activate the Magic card, Emergency Aid, from my hand. It can Special Summon a monster destroyed during this turn".

Through the projection of the card, the majestic steed galloped through, neighing proudly and eager to serve its young master once more, or act as a barrier against the inevitable revival of Id **[ATK 1800]**.

Frank's eyes widened slightly, stunned by the fight back of the youngster; something he hadn't expected due to her detached states drifting in separate worlds. "What? Sunlight Unicorn again?" he gasped.

"Due to Sunlight Unicorn's effect, if the top card of my deck is a Magic card, I can add it to my hand" Ruka added, gaining a defiant look in her dulled eyes whilst removing the card and flipping it over to confirm its identity as the very card she had returned just a moment before. Her field hadn't changed.

"The top card of your deck is…" Frank growled.

"I equip Horn of the Unicorn" the girl declared. Sunlight Unicorn bellowed once more, presenting its powerful state once more in the form of the crystallised horn protruding its skin from between its eyes. "I place two cards face-down to end my turn". Behind the two monsters, a card appeared, identical to one another.

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

From behind her still body, a warm glow began to emit, drawing Ruka's eyes away from the scene of destruction where both monsters perished from her lack of strength. She gasped to discover the white and blue portal birthing the unicorn once more, bringing a bright smile to her face for the first time since the gravity of her predicament became apparent.

"Sunlight Unicorn" she cried joyfully.

She charged towards the steed without a care in the world, slowing only when the horse itself averted its attention from ahead to the growing shadow behind the girl's racing form. Her body slowed and her head twisted, learning of the returned monster that roared terribly, casting a grim shadow over the scene, instilling fear in her small body once more.

"I forgot" she sighed, retreating gradually towards her loyal monsters without turning her back on the threat. "Even if that creature is destroyed, it'll still come back to life".

The monster began to flail wildly, eager to get revenge for its previous death and threw both head and claws around in an episode of infuriating itself with the memory before actually striking. Using the opportunity, Sunlight Unicorn trotted beside Ruka, lowering its head to signal that it wished to escort her away from the dangerous space and the blinded monster. The girl jumped, scrambling onto the bare back of the animal without much problem. The difficulty came when the monster rose to its full height, the girl finding it difficult to clutch to its back without any kind of brace and gasped in astonishment from the horse's movements, working to quickly stabilise herself on top. Kuribon squeaked whilst diving between her arms and rested itself against the horse's back, cheering once the steed began to gallop, racing through the trees and away from the wild monster left behind.

The lush setting gave way gradually to a decaying replica, as though Ruka had passed into the opposite of the dream-like place she had woken in, a nightmarish equivalent with grim purple skies and decaying trees, showing blackened bark and stripped bare from their illness. Her smallest companion resumed its whimpering, still pained to see its home in such a pitiful state.

"Kuribon…" Ruka whispered, eyeing the furry being sorrowfully and hugged its tiny form. Whilst continuing through the wasteland, Ruka's eyes observed the ruined surroundings, despair welling inside of her heart at the idea of having apparently charged herself with defending the place, only to discover it in the diminishing condition that surrounded the trio. "How did the forest end up like this?"

"_The intent of the evil ones are trying to pollute the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits"_ the echoing voice answered, drawing the girl's attention directly ahead, suggesting to her that the steed was bringing her to the one seemingly responsible for holding off the invading creatures like Id. _"They are trying to bring the power of the spirits into their dirty clutches"_.

"Evil ones?" the girl repeated. "What do you mean?"

Sunlight Unicorn continued to gallop without a response given to the inquiry of its rider, the girl dismounting once the trees cleared and the scene opened up to a cracked gravely wasteland ahead of them, dipping as though a lake had once flourished in place of the desert-like mud. In the centre of the lowered landscape, a towering monument of rock and dust had been erected, bearing the skeleton of a monster, apparently a dragon, stripped of her skin and will to move.

"What is that?" Ruka muttered, locking onto the crag.

"_Ruka, here…"_ the voice whispered weakly. _"I'm here"_.

"The voice is coming from that crag" Ruka determined finally, gazing at it curiously. She examined the engraved figure more carefully, inspecting the skeletal form showing no legs, but large brittle wings sprouting from its narrow back, arms spread out in a similar manner. "A dragon?" She gasped, advancing a step and raising her head with a shocked expression upon registering the creature, recognising its form. "I know that dragon!"

But the last time she had laid eyes on the creature, it had been floating majestically amongst paradise; blue scales decorating its slender body and pale green locks flowing from the golden and crimson helm that exposed only her large orange eyes and curved jaws. The creature owned no hind legs, but her body resembled that of a mermaid's with its union into a single tail, chest encased in a golden brace and large beautiful pink wings that sprouted from the spine, like those of a fairy. The wondrous creature that had been stripped of beauty and elegance had been sealed in the mountain ahead in the centre of a dying world.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka cried, horrified by the transformation.

"_Ruka, we meet again"_ the dragon announced gladly.

A gust began to rise, shocking Ruka, who clutched her hands loosely in front of her again, unnerved by the fog that joined the breath of life and shrouded her comrades, leaving her alone in the mysterious place.

"What's happening?" she asked, stepping forward timidly, hunched to match the growing anxiety that clutched her heart.

The fog began to clear quickly, leaving the area around her naked and dying, but the lowered land was filled with sparkling water, shining as beautifully as the sky. On the opposite side, the cracked and parched land had become lively, wearing grass and clusters of pink and white flowers, like a true paradise. Ruka gasped, recognising a small group of Duel Monster Spirits racing along the water's edge underneath the watchful eye of the peaceful Ancient Fairy Dragon, hovering on the edge of the scene like a mother caring for her child and its giggling friends.

The younger version of Ruka, who couldn't have been any older than three or four years, dropped onto her knees and quickly fashioned a crown of flowers and stems, wrapping them around one another to complete the circle effectively. She held it up, beaming with pride over the success of the piece and laid it atop Kuribon's head, the young monster's eyes glittering with gratitude and began to dance happily.

"All done" Ruka announced, removing her hands from the display. "For you".

Her eyes wandered about the flowers gathered around the group, touched by the raw beauty of untouched nature, something she barely knew from living in a metropolis like Neo-Domino, the closest she experienced being the rooftop garden of her home, though enjoying that environment always came with a supervisor. Here, she was free.

"This place is really pretty" she commented. The monsters continued to focus on the blushing Kuribon in the centre of their celebration, proudly showing off the crown, though coming to an abrupt halt with the petals crackled and the stems grew brown, scattering lifelessly over the plates of grass underneath. "Huh?" Ruka sounded, reaching for the dying plants. "Why did the flowers… ?"

"_Ruka, it's all because of the intent of the evil ones who are drawing near to this world of the Duel Monsters Spirits"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon injected, drawing the infant's attention from the plants. _"Eventually, the intent of the evil ones shall try to invade this world, pollute it and bend control of it to their pleasing. However, there is one being who can put a stop to that"_.

"Put a stop to it?" Ruka repeated, tilting her head innocently.

"_Ruka; that would be you" the dragon added softly._

"Me?" the girl echoed.

"_The world is spirits is linked to your mind"_ the dragon continued. _"Your mind of good will repel away any mind of evil. I wish for you to live with all of us in this world"_.

Ruka's head sank, recalling her life at home; with parents always away and her brother showing completely different interests to the girl. "I'm so lonely…" she whispered. "Mum and dad are always so busy at work. And Rua can only think about himself". Her pained expression lifted immediately, replaced with a face of light and hope, smiling pleasantly to the monsters gathered around her, like a beacon of hope in the middle of a storm, unaware that was exactly how the monsters depicted her. "But this place is fun. I'm gonna stay here and I'll protect you all!"

The small spirits howled and cheered with excitement, pleased that the girl had chosen to defend their world with the power she alone possessed to achieve such a feat, despite her young age and naivety, all a monument to her bravery. Ancient Fairy Dragon lifted her body from the ground and glided majestically towards the girl and her companions.

"_Ruka"_ she whispered gratefully.

Her form lingered over the group for a few seconds and dropped down carefully, wrapping her arms around the posse and began to glow, covering the youngsters with her body like an animal catering to its young. Her body glowed orange and gold, enhancing the girl in the centre of the display, whose eyes and mouth grew wide with amazement and wonder, giggling contently.

On the opposite side of the ghostly lake, the real Ruka advanced a number of steps, mesmerised by the scene of her past, watching intently a time she had lived through and forgotten.

"That's right, I do remember" she uttered. "I did make a promise back then. One to protect this world, but…"

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Yusei charged into the forest, his eyes scanning the holographic environment for any sign as to the strange phenomenon surrounding the girl who had sheltered him just days before. But when he came to the edge of the field, there was no sign of anything that could have manipulated the child, and the field had grown eerily silent.

"Ruka" he uttered.

She showed no response, causing him to speak the name once more and then redirect his attention to her opponent, who also had failed to move or prove he was alive since his arrival. Frozen all the same with a matching blank expression. Drops of sweat slipped down the Satellite rider's face, feeling uneasy about what the forest had brought about in the two and the pausing of the duel, even lowering the audience's cheers to nothing whilst they watched in awe.

"_What in the world happened to these two?'_ he wondered.

'_Ruka… Ruka…'_ Rua continued to chant monotonously. _'Ruka….'_

With a gentle groan, the boy slipped and toppled over Tenpei's lap, his bangs sprawled over the brunette's knees and his eyes finally closed. The boy gasped and clutched his friend's shoulder, shaking it in the hopes of waking him, his quick panic alerting the older men on the other side of the twin's collapse.

"Oi, Rua" he cried. "What's wrong?"

"Rua-kun, you okay?" Yanagi asked nervously.

Himuro picked himself up and strode past the elderly man, dropping on one knee beside the children and tapped the sleeping boy's cheek with the back of his hand, searching for a flinching response, but nothing followed.

"This looks bad" he growled. "He's unconscious".

"Rua" Tenpei repeated, tensing his shoulders.

Yanagi leapt up from his seat, clutching his fists firmly in a delayed response of seriousness and determination following the incident. "Let's get him to the infirmary".

Even though he slept, Rua's mind recycled the trance-like call to his sister, unable to stop the endless pleading for her return. Again, her name was all that entered his mind in an eternal loop, fuelled by her disappearance from the Stadium and their world.

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

Ruka moved forward a step, guilt displayed across her face when the realisation of why she could no longer recall the Spirit World hit her; the truth over why she had left the world that the infant version of herself had vowed to protect.

'_Back then, I heard Rua's voice'_.

'_Ruka! Ruka!'_ came the distressed cries of the abandoned twin.

The tone of his voice worried the youngster, drawing her large eyes towards the peaceful sky, but eliminating the newfound tranquillity inside of her. As much as she wanted to stay, as much as she wanted to protect her friends, she would be forced to leave behind her family, her brother, even part of herself. She couldn't do that, it was too much to ask. Rua didn't care only about himself, but he was crying for her, she couldn't put him through the torment of watching her comatose body while she frocked in paradise, his pain was hers.

It all became too much and the girl stretched her neck. "_Rua!_"

The memory shook the modern version of the girl to her core, stumbling from the overwhelming struggle and reached out with one hand whilst falling onto a single knee, her eyes descended to the ruptured and parched land whilst the illusionary past vanished into nothing, leaving her in the middle of the wasteland alone.

"That's right…" she sobbed, torn by the dilemma and the result her decision had brought about. She bowed her head, tears slipping against her eyelashes in a bid to display her despair. "I deserted all of you and ran away from here. All because of Rua's voice, because of Rua's cries. But I was really afraid. I was afraid to protect any of you, here, all by myself. So I tried to forget about you all and locked this world away inside my mind".

With the confession complete, the demonic roar that had haunted her since leaving the Duel Stadium reverberated. The girl twisted, finding the monster of purple and lightning towering over her, claws and fangs poised to tear her apart and continue its stalled campaign. She was alone; there was no Kuribon, there was no Sunlight Unicorn, there was no Ancient Fairy Dragon or any sign of Rua. She was trapped in the hellish paradise she had abandoned with the monster hounding her hungry for revenge.

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

"Ruka!" Yusei cried, as if her anguish had passed through the division and reached out to him.

His eyes moved sharply to the man opposite, aware that he, too, had been frozen and had failed to protest the D-Wheeler's arrival, his expression also bland with no sign of life in his eyes.

'_What's going on here? Him too?'_

The young man's eyes returned to Ruka, desperate to learn of the cause behind her catatonic state and whether it had anything that had influenced the man's. A gasp escaped him upon realising that there was a cause with the power to affect both players; on Ruka's arm, hanging beside the Duel Disk, was a glowing shape not unlike those he had witnessed before.

"That light…" he cried out.

He'd seen it before; on himself, on Jack, on Aki, on Rena. Five lights, all different markings that seemed to derive from one source, finally exposing its relation to the young girl and explaining her invitation to the tournament.

"Ruka!" Rena yelped, leaping from her seat, pale hands clenched into fists either side.

Bommer twisted his head, unsurprised by the girl's behaviour, but also interested to learn why she had blurted out the child's name. His expression remained calm and stoic whilst tilting his head back to imply the curiosity.

"Hm?" he sounded. "Something wrong?"

"Something with this duel" Rena growled, glaring to the monitor depicting the two either side with Yusei on the edge of the view. "It's not right; Yusei understands, it's got to do with those lights. He's been working on that theory this whole time. And it looks like there might be one there".

"What are you talking about?" Bommer murmured.

"I'm sorry, Bommer" Rena sighed. "I don't want to get you dragged into something that could get you targeted. All I know is that this tournament isn't normal, something strange is going on and it looks like Godwin finally got the answer he was looking for in Ruka. I have to go talk to Yusei".

"You heard him, you should stay here" Bommer replied in the same collected manner.

"Yusei told me to stay because he was worried about me, but…" Rena answered, lowering her head slightly. "It's not right to make people worry, I don't want to be a burden on him because he's too busy worrying about my sake than his own".

Bommer lifted an eyebrow, intrigued by the girl's line of thinking. "Is that some impression your parents gave off?"

Rena's eyes widened and her body froze, recalling the sense of despair that overwhelmed her when the mention of her family occurred during the morning with Saiga. Colour drained from her skin and she gazed absent-mindedly ahead, as if the strange phenomenon had captured her and dragged her into the world with the girl and the professor on the field. Bommer leaned forward, grunting as he did so.

"You had problems at home?" he inquired.

"I…" Rena whispered barely louder than a breath. "It's just something that I put in my own head, don't think ill of the people I care about. Really".

The girl lowered her head enough for the bangs to conceal her tearing eyes from the seated giant. Shadows stretched across the upper half of her hanging face, but the tears clung on against their will. In her chest, Rena could feel her heart beating faster, harder, all while she worked to suppress the overwhelming sorrow and frustration building through her, not to sob or flinch or leak. But it hurt all the same, perhaps more because there was no-one whose shoulder she could cry on.

'_Why?'_ she thought. _'I don't want people to worry about me, but by being gone, that's all I'm doing. Why can't I just remember everything?'_

In the tower overlooking the artificial forest, Godwin and Jeager watched eagerly through the curved windows, ignoring the scientist who whirled around on the holographic monitor, though taking in his words with pride.

"_We have a reaction. Yes we do"_ he sang. _"There is no doubt that Ruka-chan is a Signer!"_

**SIXTH TURN – FRANK**

"It's my turn" Frank spoke tonelessly, picking up a card from his deck without removing his eyes from the half-girl opposite him. The movement shocked Yusei, who had just compared the two to standing figures of unconsciousness, and watched inquisitively. "Draw".

* * *

**Ruka -****「****Spirit World****」****- Ancient Forest**

Id resumed its campaign of growling and waving its head threateningly, making sure to pass its message onto Ruka that it was eager to attack. The girl whimpered, shrinking beside the Kuribon who reappeared, but could do nothing against the monstrosity opposite them. The body began to ripple, astonishing the girl who retreated a step and gasped.

"W- What?" she whispered.

Kuribon squeaked and hovered behind her, watching timidly over the girl's shoulder. Ancient Fairy Dragon had deemed Id as evil; the intent of dark minds who wished to pollute the world into a form they desired, and now, something was emerging, a figure. A human figure, the one responsible whose mind would taint the land. To her horror, the man who appeared was none other than Frank, smirking in a devilish manner that contrasted the calm expression he had worn in both duels against her and Rena. He had been using them, testing them, manipulating them; he was evil and they had been his pawns, people whose minds he had driven his way into and stirred trouble in. Ruka's eyes widened upon realising what damage that meant he could have inflicted upon Rena and the state the redhead had been driven into during and following the match. Now he was coming after her.

"This is the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits" he chuckled darkly. "For you to pull me in like this… you really are a Signer!"

"Signer?" Ruka echoed. She blinked at the man curiously; the eyes he had watched her with previously were large with narrow slits for pupils, a sign of his own madness spreading. Ironically, it gave him the appearance of a man whose mind was ill with a disease spreading, aided by the crossing from one world to the other.

"There are individuals who desire your powers" Frank announced. "Come now, why not take a trip with the kind gentleman? To a world that will properly unleash your powers".

Whilst he spoke, blackness spread from the soles of his shoes, spreading across the land like evil leaking from his very being, tainting more of the decaying area and plunging any remnant of the world the young Ruka had visited into opaque shadow. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why? I don't have any powers like that" she protested meekly, distress rising quickly through her argument. "So why me? Just leave me alone!"

A tree, captured by the strange matter, disintegrated. Kuribon squealed out in terror, knowing that it was only a matter of time before its entire world could meet the same fate, and perhaps even the spirits who dwelled there. Ruka gasped and averted her eyes to the dissolving skeleton. Frank's smirk grew more wicked, branches of black were stretching out all around, devouring more trees, more land, creeping closer towards the imprisoned dragon and soon to surround, perhaps even swallow, Ruka. Panic-stricken cries and gasps left the girl, who retreated fearfully, pressing her hands against one another in a hopeless praying stance.

"Why must I protect this world? Why do you all need my power?" she whispered. Her attention moved towards the sky; before, when she became fearful, when it became too much, she had an escape route. She had a way out. Even if it was cowardice, she was merely a child, why did she have to be charged with such responsibilities? Those should have been for adults, not her. She reached out, searching the clouded heavens for any sign of her passageway out, so she could run and hide and cry. "Rua, call out for me! Just like that one time, bring me back home. Rua!"

After a few seconds that felt dragged out into minutes, an endless torment for the girl, the voice came faintly. _"Ruka… Ruka…"_

A smile came briefly onto her face, knowing that there was a way to return home rather than perish in the strange world at the hands of the man speaking nonsense about powers inside of her and the 'Signer' word that she'd never heard of before.

"Rua? Rua?" she called, searching for the boy's face. "I'm right here. Please, bring me back home".

"_Ruka. Ruka"_.

"Where are you ,Rua?" the girl asked desperately, looking back towards the skies.

A small spurt of water erupted from the ground in front of her and bubbled, dragging her attention back down to the cracked earth. It was the first sign of life she'd seen with the exception of the spirits around her, only one of whom remained that she could trust. She leapt back, learning that the leak was forming a puddle, and from it, the whispers came. She dropped down onto her hands and knees, gazing into the reflection that watched her back. Until suddenly, Rua appeared, his eyes bland but his face there in place of her own.

"_Ruka…"_

"Rua, bring me back" Ruka cried, her own image restored. His face appeared only when he returned to speak again.

"_I can't. I was watching"_ the boy answered without any sympathy, yet no harshness, in his voice. _"You made a promise with them, didn't you?"_

"Rua!"

"_I want to be strong like Yusei and Rena"_ Rua continued, ignoring his sister's plea. _"I'll protect you, so you have to protect that world, Ruka"_.

"Rua…" the sister breathed.

The strange glow about the water faded, drawing out a gasp when it dawned on Ruka that the connection with her brother had been lost and she was alone. He'd watch over her, but she couldn't call for him to return her; they had a promise. She had a promise; to protect the world she'd failed previously; the ground with no life or water, the skies growling with lightning. She had to fight to protect it, just as he would fight to protect her. The girl closed her eyes briefly, remembering how Rena had been standing in front of the two, enduring the Black Rose Witch's gruelling punishment just so that they could be spared; she didn't run, even though she was scared. Even though fear remained with her; that was the strength Rua was talking about. That was the strength she had to find within herself.

A bolt struck the crag, missing the skeleton of Ancient Fairy Dragon barely, resulting in a boulder to crash onto the ground behind the girl and spit dust around. Sunlight Unicorn appeared beside the unharmed guardian, Kuribon on the other side; her friends who vowed to remain with her, even if something should go wrong. Those who depended on her.

"I will… I will…" Ruka whispered, narrowing her eyes.

By impulse, her body rose and the girl picked herself up, looking much stronger than at any other point she had been during her time in the distant world, glaring down the man and his demonic creature with disapproval and determination to eject them from the haven she had found years ago. Now, it was her turn to fight. She turned her back on Frank and Id, gazing up to the imprisoned dragon who guided her so long ago, the voice that led her to the will to fight that she had left behind.

"I will protect this world" Ruka announced firmly. "I will protect Kuribon and everyone else".

The battlefield was set, Ruka raised her arm to call the Duel Disk that had been lost in the transfer, restoring it to her arm. Frank grinned wickedly while the cards reappeared between the two as though the duel field had literally been snatched from the Duel Stadium and transferred to the other world.

"Reverse card open: Gallitrap - Pixie Ring!" Ruka commanded sharply. "If there are two or more monsters on my side of the field, the opposing player cannot attack the monster on my field with the lowest attack power". The move had essentially locked out Frank's ability to battle; with Sunlight Unicorn dominant in terms of attack power, and Kuribon's strength stripped but protected, Id had nowhere to go. "I won't let you attack Kuribon anymore!"

"In that case, I activate the permanent Magic, Wave of Mal-Intent, from my hand" Frank responded with a sly chortle. "Whenever a monster on my field is destroyed by battle, the opposing player receives 300 points of damage. Id the Super Demonic Lord attacks Sunlight Unicorn; Violent Egoism!"

The monster unleashed its wild wave of power, crashing into the majestic steed's body, who managed to repel it back to the source. The remnants of its body, bolts of lightning, struck Frank, who groaned as if he had been dealt a blow from a Psychic Duellist.

"That hurt, little one" he growled. "But you'll be taking on this pain for yourself. Wave of Mal-Intent's effect activates".

Ruka gasped, unable to defend herself before the crimson energy struck her, though with less of an impact as she had expected

"I can take it" she growled.

**FRANK - RUKA  
3400 - LP - 1200**

"How much longer with your brave front hold?" Frank questioned. "I activate the Magic card, Mental Contamination. It's allowed to activate in the turn a monster is destroyed and destroy a Magic or Trap card on the opponent's side of the field".

A blast of purple energy erupted from the card, crashing into the recently-activated Trap card that shattered with ease. The same energy surrounded the trapped furry creature that remained, squealing with panic and distress; it was vulnerable once more and Ruka's lifepoints well within danger of dropping to nothing should it be targeted.

"During this End Phase, Id the Super Demonic Lord will be revived" Frank articulated smugly. Behind him, the towering monster reappeared, looming like a threat that couldn't be repelled. "I end my turn".

**SEVENTH TURN – RUKA**

"It's my turn. Draw" the girl declared strongly.

A chuckle left Frank immediately after the young duellist picked up her newest card. "Since Kuribon's attack power is still changed, you will take on Immortal Homeostasis' effect; 300 points of damage".

**FRANK - RUKA**

**3400 - LP - 900**

'_Even if I attack and destroy his monster, it'll all just lead to suffering'_ Ruka thought, eyeing the monster sharply. _'What should I do?'_

The man responded to the dropping strength of the girl with another chuckle, further attempts to knock her confidence whilst the situation grew bleaker form her perspective, but entertained by the fact that she insisted on fighting on in spite of that reality.

"I place a card face-down and activate my Magic card, Healing Winds " she stated. "I regain 200 lifepoints for each monster on the field. I end my turn".

**FRANK - RUKA  
3400 - LP - 1500**

**EIGHTH TURN – FRANK**

"To tell the truth, your powers are of no concern to me" Frank chortled darkly, the shadowy power spreading further from his form across the land. "I would be satisfied with just being able to defeat you, with the look on your - the spirits' - this world's face as it suffers".

The deranged psychologist began to laugh wildly, beginning another stage of decay gripping the world. Fragments and boulders of a nearby cliff slid down and crashed onto the ground, ripping away trees from their roots violently, but he paid no heed to it. Witnessing the destruction worsen hit Ruka with a pang of despair and sorrow for the world itself; no longer a force that would linger over her like a bad memory, but determination to ensure the same couldn't happen again.

"This man… he's a bad person" she whispered. "I can't let him do this; I can't!"

"Id the Super Demonic Lord attacks Kuribon" Frank yelled. "Suffer, Violent Egoism!"

The monster unleashed another wave of its power, ready to finish off the young girl and her companion for the final time in order to claim the world as its own. Ruka, on the other hand, lifted a defiant arm and aimed it towards the face-down card she had laid a turn before.

"I won't let you" she protested. "Trap card open; Fairy Winds. It destroys all face-up Magic and Trap cards on the field, aside from this card".

"What?" Frank gasped.

The cuff pressing down on Kuribon's form cracked and exploded, falling from the simple body in the form of triangular shards and bolts. Finally free, the creature wiggled its feet happily, relieved that it could now be of use to its partner. Frank retreated a couple of steps, recoiling in horror at the turnaround and hissing in disgust that his plan was beginning to crumble and unwind all because of a young girl's determination to fight.

"Both players then take 400 points of damage for each card destroyed by the effect" Ruka added coldly.

**FRANK - RUKA  
2200 - LP - 300**

"Now that your Equipment Magic is gone, Kuribon's attack power returns to 300" the girl added, lifting her tensed arms. "Battle resumes".

"It's back to 300, but what good is that?" Frank asked cockily. "I will devour that spirit".

Ruka reached out to her monster whilst Id dove forward, golden light consuming its small form quickly. "Kuribon's monster effect" she called. "By returning Kuribon to my hand when it's targeted by an attack, it reduces that monster's battle damage to 0, and that monster's player regains lifepoints equal to the power of the monster targeted by the effect".

**FRANK - RUKA  
4400 - LP - 300**

"You won't lay a hand on Kuribon or anybody in this world" the young one added, holding up the undamaged card as a symbol of her reborn resolve.

"I'll just contaminate your little world then" Frank replied proudly before bursting into a fit of laughter, his sanity no longer apparent.

"You will contaminate no-one anymore" Ruka barked in protest. "You won't harm this world so long as I stand, and I'll make sure no-one suffers at your hands like Rena. Her mind will be repaired, like this world; they'll get better… because you won't hurt them anymore!"

The ground behind shuddered, the crag with the imprisoned dragon inside shivering from rage, the will of the dragon alone was causing its prison to collapse. The skeletal version of the creature, looking like a nightmarish demon itself, broke loose, spewing smoke from the rock face and leaned forward, hissing viciously as though her own mind had been damaged by the state of the world and Frank's dialogue. Still he laughed, laughed like he knew of nothing more, angering her further.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Ruka whispered, gazing up at the monster with a mixture of sorrow and fear. "It's angry… so much at that man that it doesn't even realise it's being hurt".

And ignoring Ruka's aloud thoughts, the dragon reached forward, wrapping one of its laws around the cackling man and ripped him from the ground, lifting him like a prisoner to its rage with no escape other than death.

"No, I have to do something. If not, that man will…" Ruka muttered, rushing forward a dozen steps towards the dragon, though failing to proceed further from the debris raining down as a result of the damaging release. "Please, Ancient Fairy Dragon, settle your anger!"

The dragon hissed, deaf or defiant; either way, it paid no attention to her. Neither would come to their senses, leaving Ruka the only one who could end the torment that was occurring, the only one with the power to end the madness.

"If I just end this duel…" she said, then focused her attention upwards once more. Making her stand. "Reverse card; Mischief of Oberon! It negates any effects that recover lifepoints and both players received damage equal to that amount".

A ray of green energy raced up from the card, passing through Frank's form unnoticed to reduce his lifepoints by half. When the initial effect was complete, amidst the crackling bolts, a gust of wind dropped, crashing into the ground to form a twister, the only source of power left that could sweep the two from harm's way. It dawned on Frank then that something was wrong and his laughter became a howl as Ancient Fairy Dragon's claw reluctantly released him, Ruka, also crying out whilst the wind whipped her tiny body and ripped her from gravity's grasp.

**FRANK - RUKA  
0 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

"_The intent of the evil one who sealed me away"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke. _"That…"_

The message remained incomplete as white engulfed Ruka's senses and overwhelmed her consciousness.

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Stunned by the experience and the toll it had taken on his body, Frank stumbled backwards shakily, collapsing onto his back immediately when his footing left him only seconds later. Ruka swayed tiredly, lifting her head to learn she had returned to the Stadium, regardless of the eerie silence that lingered from the people who were unaware of what had just happened. She lifted her head, searching through the somewhat blurred scene for any sign of the man.

'_Where is he?'_ she asked herself. The blue shape a short distance away began to move, picking himself up. It was enough to bring a relieved and exhausted smile to the girl's face. _'Thank goodness'_.

It was then her own body gave way and she began to topple back. Black consumed her vision, but there was no pain to follow, but hands that wrapped themselves around her shoulders, supporting her frail form. Yusei had protected her.

Frank paid little attention to the scene that the audience was stunned to watch, gaping in awe whilst the Satellite D-Wheeler carried the young girl from the Tops across the field, his eyes set dead ahead and no sign of ill intent in his being on the stage. He was showing genuine compassion for her, a caring spirit carrying another. Resting against his chest, Ruka tilted her head back, her eyes open halfway.

'_Where is Rua?'_

In the infirmary, Rua stretched his back and lifted his arms, yawning widely without any idea what had happened or that his environment had altered drastically.

"Rua, am I ever glad" Tenpei said with relief.

"Huh?" Rua sounded, looking in disbelief to the brunette, aware only then that he was sitting in a bed. "Where am I?"

"You fainted and collapsed" Himuro answered on the other side of the mattress.

"Eh? I did?" Rua cried out. "Feels like I've been dreaming. If only I remembered what it was…"

"Heh" Himuro chuckled with a smirk. "You're just too much".

Rua then lifted his eyes to Tenpei, who remained leaning over his side. "Oh right, what's up with Ruka?"

The brunette's eyes then rose to the monitor hanging on the wall over Himuro's shoulder. "Look there" he said.

"_The first consolation game has ended in a fierce tie!"_ the MC announced lively, then hung his head in disappointment. _"It's a double elimination…"_

"Eh?" Rua cried out and sighed.

Whilst carrying the girl, Yusei's eyes dropped to her arm, able to identify the marking's resemblance to a claw whilst it vanished, taking all evidence with it, though leaving behind an unknown engraving on the girl's pale skin underneath her sleeve. Ruka's attention, meanwhile, was focused on the faint spirit of Kuribon who appeared in front of her, its large eyes glistening with gratitude and joy, she smiled back, finally at peace with the secret legacy that began long ago and both comfortable and prepared with the promise she had sworn.

"_Don't worry, I'll protect your world'_ she assured.

The spirit chirped and vanished. With it gone, Ruka leapt from Yusei's arms, the young man unprepared for the sudden departure and held his arms out limply whilst she picked herself up and beamed brightly at him.

"I'll be okay" she chirped. "I can walk by myself".

"Alright then" Yusei answered with a smile.

Ruka giggled, turning her back on the young man and walking towards the nearest tunnel, waving happily towards the crowds as though to keep up the illusion that her personality had been as Rua previously displayed. But it wasn't entirely an act, standing at the mouth of the tunnel she paced towards, Rena stood waiting with a smile, relieved that the girl had returned without suffering, the shadows over the right half of her face peeled back as she advanced a step, completing the soft expression direct to the youngster. Another giggle departed from Ruka, her heart lifting from the depths of uncertainty and doubt that had clouded it throughout the match, beaming joyfully towards her friend.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Yusei: The second round of the Fortune Cup begins and we learn of our opponents. I have to face Bommer, who seems to be hiding something about his past._

_Rena: That means I have to face Izayoi Aki, the Black Rose Witch again…_

_Bommer: I have a motive for being here, just as you do, Fudo Yusei. You are fighting for people in the same way I am._

_Yusei: Bommer, don't let yourself be tormented by whatever if happening. If you lose your focus, you'll play straight into Godwin's hands. There's a secret behind this entire tournament. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Dark Secrets of the Crimson Dragon! The Will of Destruction". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_


	25. Dark Secrets of the Crimson Dragon!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N –** Recently, I've been asked about it Reverse of Arcadia will be continued, I do intend to work on it again. In all honesty, I had a portion of the chapter written quickly after the last update, but things came up and I've been meaning to get to work on it. I promise that I'll update it before the end of the year, so thank you to those who have read it and I hope that you enjoy both of these fics.__ Please read and review._

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

"Ruka!"

Bitter tears clung to the corners of Rua's eyes, frustrated over his lost chance to return to the tournament with the dream of facing off against Yusei particularly and perhaps even a shot of revenge in advancing further than the man responsible for the twins' end in the competition. Tenpei recoiled defensively whilst the boy's tense arms swung angrily beside him. The others on the opposite side of the girl; Himuro, Yanagi, Yusei and Rena, each watched calmly, safe from the boy's temper.

"Why'd you go and force the game into a tie?" the male twin whined. "Jeez, jeez, jeez!"

"It's better than losing" Ruka sighed, tilting her head back in a superior fashion as though to mock the boy's loss. "It's not like I was going to win anyway".

"But…" Rua moaned.

Ruka watched the boy in the corner of her eyes, anxious to ask him about the experience the two had recently recovered from, but it appeared as though her fears would have to remain secret. His behaviour suggested something she felt both relieved and worried over.

'_Rua doesn't' remember anything? That voice back then…'_ she thought.

"_I want to be strong like Yusei and Rena" Rua continued, ignoring his sister's plea. "I'll protect you, so you have to protect that world, Ruka"._

"_For you to pull me in like this… you really are a Signer!"_

'_What was that Signer thing that man spoke of?'_ she wondered, keeping her worried eyes low to avoid attention from the group crowded around her.

Her hand snaked across her lap and onto the arm where the glowing symbol had previously been. Although she had never noticed it through her own eyes, the limb did feel different, as though something had followed the tingling sensation she felt earlier in the tournament. Yusei's attention was drawn to the grab and a small gasp escaped; he, on the other hand, had seen up-close the proof behind Ruka's place in the tournament.

"Ruka-chan, y'feeling okay?" Yanagi inquired, leaning over her shoulder.

"Yeah; you spaced out during the duel too" Tenpei added.

"Uh huh" Ruka quickly sounded with a reassuring smile to her companions. "I'm fine, really".

"I'll be seeing you two home today" Yusei interjected.

"Really?" Rua yelped, jumping out of his seat. "Then you should come sleep over my house! Rena too, you stayed before".

"_Everybody listen!"_ the MC hollered into his microphone, luring the attention of the waiting audience to the holographic monitor hovering above the central duel fields. _"This concludes the heated first day of the tournament! And these will be your match-ups for tomorrow's semi-finals!"_ Either side of the orb, copies of the four remaining duellists were lined up, showing two matches that would follow. _"And on that note, today's excitement is left to be continued until further duelling tomorrow. Goodbye"_.

The group were drawn immediately to the matches, learning of what awaited the Satellite pair after the night: _**Yusei vs. Bommer, Aki vs. Rena**_. Immediately, the colour drained away from Rena's face, though Rua was drawn more to the first match.

"Tomorrow, Yusei will be fighting against that guy" he mumbled, recalling the crushing defeat he himself had suffered.

"He's a formidable opponent" Himuro commented. "Since it's a Riding Duel, I'm looking forward to what kind of D-Wheel Bommer's going to ride out on".

Rua was struck by inspiration, focusing only on the upper level of the display boards hovering above the edges of the Riding Circuit.

'_His D-Wheel'_ he thought. _'If he knows about it in advance, Yusei might have the upper hand'_.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked, noticing her brother's oddly concentrated expression.

"Eh? Um, nothing, nothing" he answered, slipping in front of the seats and to the aisle. "Listen, you guys head home without me, I remembered something I have to do".

"What is it?" Ruka asked, eyeing her brother with confusion.

"Let's see, what was it again?" Rua wondered aloud. "I'll just have to remember that too".

Before the others could pick up on his contradiction, the boy raced down, jumping down the steps and out of arm's reach, placing him beyond recall.

"Rua!" Ruka yelled.

Himuro eyed her in the corner of his vision. "Strange kid" he mumbled.

Tenpei chuckled beside the girl, earning him a scornful look. But she was eager to move attention away from her frantic brother and reverted her eyes towards the duellists standing on the steps in the aisle, noting Rena's catatonic state still fixated on the matches, redirecting herself to learn once more of what the other match meant. Her eyes widened upon recognising the face of Izayoi Aki opposite Rena's.

"It's her" she breathed.

"The Black Rose Witch…"Yanagi murmured.

Rena could say nothing, but gazed in apprehension and detesting how luck had a vendetta against her.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 25 – Dark Secrets of the Crimson Dragon! The Will of Destruction ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The Trap card stuck out from Jeager's fingers, tempting Bommer's hand closer, the hand that could crush the Vice Director's head in an instant given the opportunity.

"We have readied the card you spoke of" the dwarfish man stated, chuckling once the card slipped from his fingers and into Bommer's grand hands. "That is one powerful card. You might have a chance of winning if you master it".

"We have our hopes on you" Godwin uttered from behind his folded arms and knees on the sofa. "You must awaken Fudo Yusei's qualifications as a Signer without fail".

"I understand" Bommer responded. "When your goal is reached, Director, sir…"

"The Kaiba Corporation shall definitely provide aid for reconstruction of your village" Godwin affirmed. "How long has it been since you've been away from your hometown?"

"One year, 116 days, sir" Bommer answered stoically.

"It must make you homesick" Godwin claimed with a subtle smirk.

"Yes, sir. In order to return to my hometown, I shall carry out my mission without fail" Bommer reported obediently.

With the brief conference over, the towering man took his leave and departed silently past both the Director and his assistant, passing through the door without a sound and leaving Godwin to his thoughts.

* * *

Shadows had consumed the garage where the competitors'' D-Wheels rested whilst Rua rushed around like a mouse, ducking in gaps wherever possible and scouting for any Security officers set to patrol the area. So far, there had been no luck and dusk had come, meaning he was searching in the dark, in a building where it was unlikely anyone other than officers remained. But the risks didn't occur to him, he had the self-appointed mission to carry out for Yusei's sake.

After some time, he'd finally found a sign; one with the name of the man whose D-Wheel he pursued, bringing a smirk onto his face, pleased with the result of his extensive search. The problem was how to assess the D-Wheel, a narrow strip of windows ran along the top of the compartment, but there was no easy means of getting that high. The boy settled on piling together pieces of junk and random objects to form an unstable ladder, which he climbed on top of and pulled the window open, peeking inside with a grin.

The proud attitude was quickly wiped out by the effort it took to look inside, squinting did nothing to help and leaning forward only led to disaster. The buckets underneath the soles of the boy's trainers slipped away and Rua tumbled in, yelling through the descent and crashing onto the ground. Lifting himself up, he stroked the throbbing part of his cranium and mumbled discomfort.

"At least this is where Bommer's D-Wheel is" he grumbled.

From his pocket, he fished out a small light and clicked down on the key, opening a beam of visibility. But what he found was a large iron skull, resembling an animal rather than a human, but sparking terror in him nonetheless. With a terrified shriek, he backed up against the edge of the compartment and closed his eyes, crying over and over that he'd found a ghost underneath a blazing alarm flashing furious red.

* * *

**Ruka / Yusei / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Tops**

The table had been laid out with various courses and meals for the twins to offer to their Satellite comrades. Lavish meals that the two could have only dreamed of previously, which made Yusei feel quite greedy in comparison to how his friends must have been doing in Satellite, surviving off scraps of whatever they could find. Ruka's head rotated in search of Rua, having expected him to appear whilst the three laid out the table and she taught the elder pair about the layout.

"Rua sure is late" she sighed.

Yusei leaned back in his chair and rested his arm on the back, fixing his eyes on the elevator in expectation, as though Ruka's statement would be a cue for the boy to crash in and dive into the food. Rena watched as Ruka lifted the silver lid of the large tray beside her, revealing another grand display of foods she'd never seen before.

"I even had his favourite hamburger prepared and everything" Ruka grumbled.

"It's a shame, really" the redhead sighed. "You wanted to make him feel better about us being over and about what happened at the Fortune Cup, but he hasn't even come back. I hope nothing's wrong".

Yusei glanced towards the clock, reading 7:05pm. The time combined with how dark it had gotten forced him to rise from his place, attracting the girls' attention.

"I'm going to look for him" he stated.

"I'm coming too" Ruka insisted, standing up opposite him.

"No, you rest, Ruka" Yusei replied.

"I'm feeling fine now" the girl argued, beaming brightly up at him. "And I might feel worse if I just stay here".

Rena smiled and picked herself up, laying a hand against the top of the youngster's back. "Don't worry, Yusei, I'll go with Ruka if it makes you feel any better".

"Alright" Yusei answered, aware that he'd have no hope against the duo's united force.

* * *

**Yusei -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Streets**

There was no sign wherever he looked. Yusei's crimson D-Wheel skated through the streets, rounding corners without any problems regarding traffic and darted down alleyways - looking both where a young boy could and shouldn't be expected to be. But still, he couldn't find anything. The machine skidded down a darkened street, out of the light of the hotels and apartment stores, twisting once he commanded it to slow to a halt. Ruka and Rena approached the machine once it stayed and Yusei removed his helmet, neither appearing to have had any success themselves.

"No sign" the youngest sighed, shaking her head.

"Same here" Yusei muttered. "I searched from the venue all the way here, but…"

A bleeping from the D-Wheel interrupted the conversation. Yusei leaned forward, tapping a button above the clock reading 7:55pm to answer the incoming transmission. Once the screen shifted, he was somewhat surprised to find Saiga's face underneath a large cowboy hat.

"_Yusei, I just got to your hideout in Satellite"_ the brunette reported.

"Is everyone alright?" Yusei asked, slightly frantic in his tone.

Saiga shook his head grimly. _"Hate to break this, but they're not here"_.

"What did you say?" Yusei gasped. "Did something happen?"

"_I don't know, but I broke into their network, and yet there's no record of them being caught by Security so far. I'll keep up my search for them on this side"_. The screen fizzed and displaced the face of the man, cutting it off halfway in a show of how much effort the call was taking from such a distance. _"Uh oh. Can't keep contact for much longer. I'll contact you as soon as I learn anything"_.

"Yeah, please" Yusei answered.

Static consumed the picture, signalling the end of hope and the beginning of another desperate search. Rena signed and slackened her shoulders, looking downcast guiltily, Ruka blinked and gazed at the dark-haired rider reverting the monitor to the street views without flinching or exposing himself to anyone that could have been watching.

"Your friends are missing too, Yusei?" she asked meekly.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have followed you so quickly" Rena sighed. "If I'd been there, maybe I could have duelled whoever took them with a chance of winning and sparing them whatever's happened".

"There are too many dangerous people in Satellite" Yusei answered. "Even if you had been there, this probably would have happened anyway, only with capturing you as well. It's better that you're here, you give us a better chance of finding out what happened to them".

Ruka's attention was drawn elsewhere, towards a shady opening between the buildings to her left. Yusei and Rena followed, becoming aware of the tapping footsteps drawing closer and the silhouette gradually appearing from the darkness. The figure appeared in the former of Bommer, carrying an unconscious Rua over his shoulder.

"Rua!" Ruka cried.

"How did you…" Yusei inquired coldly.

"I'll explain later" Bommer answered. "He's not injured. He's just sleeping, it seems".

* * *

**Bommer / Yusei / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Tops**

Bommer felt some kind of nostalgia whilst standing over the edge of Rua's bed, listening to the boy snore peacefully. In the large family room, Yusei draped a pale blanket over Ruka's sleeping form, Rena seated in an armchair beside the wider version, stroking the girl's heads tenderly. Bommer strode into the room, smirking at the scene he found; in the eyes of the City's people, Yusei would have been nothing more than a cold-hearted thief or criminal of some description, but he could see past that stereotype, he'd walked in on a man helping a young girl rather than take advantage of her luxurious lifestyle. He signalled the rooftop garden, silently expressing his want to go outside, Rena nodded towards Yusei, telling him to go on without her. Alone, Rena closed her eyes slowly and began to wonder about where her mother was and how long it had been since she last stroked her child's head. The two males crossed through the threshold and towards the edge of the sparkling pool, keeping their backs to the apartment and the family-like occupants.

"How did you find him?" Yusei asked.

"He was sleeping inside my garage" Bommer answered, one that surprised Yusei enough to break his view of the glowing City. "It appears the security system was enabled and he was locked inside. I'd guess he came to find my D-Wheel".

"Figures as much" Yusei sighed.

"I can't blame him" Bommer said. "I know that you didn't instruct him to do it. You're not someone underhanded enough as to do that. He's fond of you, he was only thinking of you. When I look at those two, I remember my little brother and sister back in my hometown; they're about the same age". The man took a couple of steps forward, tilting his head back to observe the sky, void of lights in contrast to the twinkling lights that shone upwards from the endless buildings. "There are no stars in the sky in this city, huh. Yusei, what are you fighting for?"

"I'm fighting for my hometown" the paler D-Wheeler answered.

"I see" Bommer answered, twisting to face the shorter man. "Then it would appear we're cut from the same cloth. I come from the opposite side of the world. My tribe are descendants of those who serve the People of the Stars, whose tale is known amongst the Incas".

"Then, you know the story behind the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei inquired.

"I do" Bommer stated. "Much time has passed and now the Crimson Dragon is attempting to resurface. Director Godwin is planning to use that power to lead the world in the right direction".

"And you believe that?" Yusei asked blandly.

"Yusei, I know how poor your hometown is" Bommer said, ignoring the question presented to him. "My village has been plighted with poverty and discrimination. But the Director promised… he said that he would restore my home-village if I were to lend my assistance".

"Bommer, don't trust him" Yusei protested.

"We're from the same cloth, but it seems we're in different positions" Bommer claimed. "Neither of us can compromise our beliefs. We'll settle this match between us".

The giant man strode past Yusei, pausing only after taking a step behind the still duellist's back, his eyes wandered towards the light, where he could see Rena still by Ruka's side.

"I'm glad that I learned you're a proud duellist" he muttered. "But don't forget, I will win. That is my mission".

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The following morning brought just as much promise as the day before, the Stadium buzzing with excitement, especially with the state of the semi-finals; two Satellite representatives, one man from another country and a Psychic as the only City-native competitor remaining. Nonetheless, the people flooded into the building in anticipation, eager to watch the victor climb up through the remaining ranks towards the destined duel with their King.

"_Yeah! It's the second day of the tournament!"_ the MC announced. _"Today's duels will determine who will challenge the King! The first match of the semi-finals pit's the Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei, against the Black Storm, Bommer"_.

Despite neither competitor being classified as a City citizen, the crowds cheered wildly, ready to see the action promised to them after the wild day that had come before. Yanagi, much more controlled than normal, especially in comparison to the people around him, eyed the empty space beside Ruka.

"Hm? Where's Rua-kun?" he asked.

"He said he needed to talk with Yusei" Ruka replied.

Yusei's eyes were locked on the monitor with the schematics of his D-Wheel, showing no fault that could endanger his chances in the duel, much to his relief.

"Yusei, I'm sorry about yesterday" Rua said gently. "I was just-"

"It's alright, I understand" Yusei stated. "But once this is over, you have to apologise to Bommer, whether I win or lose".

Rua smiled joyfully, taking the command as a sign of forgiveness should he carry it out and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I promise".

Yusei returned to smile and pressed down on the side of his helmet, lowering the visor and kicking up the engine. The boy watched in awe whilst the machine raced down the tunnel and into the Stadium, strips of smoke streaming from the machine whilst it crashed onto the track and raced down the paved circuit. Even with the Marker on his face displayed for all to see, people continued to cheer, showing that despite the divisions, they were coming to accept that a D-Wheeler from Satellite could be interesting rather than discriminating against him.

In a similar tunnel at the other end of the building, Bommer gripped the handles of his machine firmly, revving the engine in preparation of his own grand entrance; the duel would be for his siblings. The multiple tyres shrieked before even leaving the shadows and Yusei was astounded to learn of the machine that exploded onto the track, towering over any other he'd seen; a massive vehicle with three sets of tyres touching the ground, the skull that Rua had seen on display at the front of the body and roaring like a wild animal let loose on prey that had been taunting it for days. The machine quickly caught up with Yusei, revealing how Bommer's seat alone was higher than even the curve of the crimson machine, the awestruck audience gazing on made the man smirk with pride in what he had managed to present.

"What's that thing"? Himuro gaped. "There are D-Wheels like that?"

"Ruka" Rua called, having finally arrived.

"Rua, look at that" his sister replied, pointing to the track.

"Is that…" Rua whispered, his eyes locked on the cow skull ornament. "So what I saw was a D-Wheel?"

The two D-Wheels raced around the track briefly, coming to a calm stop in the two spaces marked out for competitors, Yusei ahead by a short distance, though the rear tyres of Bommer's machine loomed like a threat to crush him before he could even move.

"I might accidentally squash you on that D-Wheel, you know" Bommer scoffed.

"A bigger D-Wheel doesn't mean it's better" Yusei responded calmly.

"_Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on!"_ the MC hollered. The D-Wheels obeyed automatically and purple rings expanded from the two vehicles, shrouding the stage in a tinted field exclusively for the high-speed matches. The countdown in front of the two bleeped with each second drawing nearer to the beginning of the duel, narrated by the pink-clad man's excited voice. _"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

**DUEL START**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – BOMMER**

The two raced off simultaneously, Yusei managing to keep a short distance ahead rather than fall victim to Bommer's earlier threat. But still, the larger man reached for his deck. "I'll move first, draw. I summon a monster from my hand; appear now, Magic Reactor AID **[ATK 1200]**".

The dragon-like machine hovered close to Bommer's spiked chariot, unveiling the multitude of missiles it had ready to unleash against its newest victim.

"I play three cards face-down and end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" the Satellite rider announced, drawing his card.

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
4000 - LP - 4000  
1 - SPC - 1**

His move was interrupted quickly by the ferocious growling of Bommer's machine, acting as a constant reminder to him that any mistake would go with only the most brutal punishment. The crowds watched the scene in awe, still mesmerised that such a D-Wheel could be constructed.

"If's Bommer's D-Wheel is that huge, even Yusei is going to have a hard time" Himuro mumbled.

"I set one card face-down" Yusei continued. "Then, I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]**".

The grey-suited creature dashed onto the field, displaying its advanced abilities in skating for the crowds whilst showing itself off.

"And it's not that I activate my trap: Hidden Soldiers" Bommer announced. "When my opponent summons out a monster, this Special Summons a Level 4 or lower Dark monster from my hand. And I'm Special Summoning Trap Reactor RR **[ATK 800]**".

"During the turn it's summoned, Speed Warrior has its attack power doubled" Yusei retaliated. "Go, Speed Warrior **[ATK 1800]**. Sonic Edge".

The grey monster leapt across the field, spinning its body wildly and crashing its skated feet into the body of the missile-bearing monster. Bommer scowled, sharpening his eyes whilst the monster was consumed in the explosion that followed and making no move to rescue it. Yet when the smoke cleared, the monster appeared unharmed.

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
4000 - LP - 3400**

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"Not good enough" Bommer answered. "I've already activated my Trap card - Fake Explosion Penta. This card protect a monster from an opponent's attacks and then it Special Summons a Level 5 monster from my hand. Appear now, Summon Reactor AI **[ATK 2000]**".

The grim-shaded machine appeared from the brightness that expanded between the two already present on Bommer's field, completing the trio that had already proved themselves a formidable force in the duel against Rua. The boy himself gasped in horror, aware of just how powerful the creature that Bommer was apparently moving to summon was, remembering the fear it instilled in him as his chances of progressing further came crashing down before he could do anything to prevent it.

"Next, I activate another Trap card: Delta Reactor" Bommer growled. "This card sends Summon Reactor AI, Trap Reactor RR and Magic Reactor AID to the Graveyard".

The three monsters vanished, pooling their energies into one glowing force that crashed into the track behind Bommer, the silhouette of the monster to come towering even over him. Rua's eyes were wide as he witnessed the scene, fearing for his friend, haunted by the mechanical giant.

"Here is comes" he called.

"Appear now, Giant Bomber Airraid **[AK 3000]**".

The monster's propellers spun immediately, increasing the threatening soundtrack to much more intensifying levels than Bommer's D-Wheel alone; on display were the most fearsome aspects of each of the monsters given up in order to summon it, all bearing down on Yusei.

"_Oh my! Bommer has actually summoned his ace monster on his second turn!"_ the MC bellowed.

"Giant Bomber Airraid; when my opponent summons, Special Summons a monster or sets a card, it will destroy that card" Bommer added smugly. "And inflict 800 points of damage once per opponent's turn".

The monster drove closer, casting its grand shadow over Yusei and his Speed Warrior, lecturing the both over its power and apparent unstoppable force. Yusei growled, glaring over his shoulder to the man who moved closer, ready to obliterate any chance he had of fighting for the people he knew were in danger

"Yusei, now you're frozen in place" he announced. "I will win… and I'll carry out my mission".

"Yusei!" Rua cried from the audience.

"_We're at the third turn of the duel, and it's now that Bommer's attack is about to commence"_ the MC announced excitedly to the cheering crowds.

**THIRD TURN – BOMMER**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
4000 - LP - 3400  
2 - SPC - 2**

"It's my turn" Bommer said. "Giant Bomber Airraid, attack Speed Warrior".

The towering machine aimed its narrow guns in the centre of the rounded chest at the skating monster, unleashing a barrage of bullets. Amidst the shower of fire, Speed Warrior dodged many of the pellets and leapt out of the attack's range. The fate that befell it following the tactic was no less brutal, the wide wings of the attacking monster moved forward and crashed into the target, shredding its form to pieces with the merciless propeller blades.

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
1900 - LP - 3400  
0 - SPC - 2**

Yusei grunted and manoeuvred his D-Wheel to the edge of the track whilst Bommer stormed passed, now at an advantage with 2 Speed Counters over Yusei, who had nothing more to work with. His D-Wheel climbed higher and onto the glass, spinning tamely as a result of the reduction of speed to nothing, he was beginning all over again and glared for the miniscule seconds that he could see Bommer racing off ahead.

"_Yusei has spun out"_ the MC called. But immediately, Yusei's D-Wheel straightened itself and zipped down the trail, leaving a thin path of smoke behind it. _"But he recovers and sets on Bommer's trail"_.

"Yusei" Rua gasped.

"Hang in there, sonny" Yanagi cried.

"It can't all end like this" Bommer said smugly. "Bring it on, Yusei I set a card face-down and end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
1900 - LP - 3400  
1 - SPC - 3**

"My turn" Yusei barked.

The Satellite rider drew his card sharply, stretching his arm vertically with the new weapon at the end. He held it at an angle that would allow him to identify the card as a Trap, but keep it concealed from Bommer or any of the cameras that could project his form to the audience.

'_Once during my turn, a card I play will be destroyed'_ he assessed, gazing at the Trap in his hand.

His eyes moved forward, already formulating a plot against the man's fearsome machine. He only had a low number of turns in which he could do anything and should he be left exposed, Giant Bomber Airraid would have him pinned and slaughtered in an instant. With that in mind, he snatched a card from his hand.

"I summon Shield Warrior **[DEF 1600]** from my hand" he called.

A muscular monster emerged onto the field and floated beside the crimson D-Wheel whilst covered in blue, gripping a spear in his right hand and a tall shield in the left.

"And now, Giant Bomber Airraid's effect activates" Bommer announced. "When my opponent summons a monster, it destroys that card and inflicts 800 points of damage. Sharp Shooting".

Missiles dropped from between the monsters legs and darted back. They crashed into the track, exploding into small blazes that surrounded the target. Yusei growled, struggling to stabilise his D-Wheel amidst the chaos and fell back once his monster's form exploded.

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
1100 - LP - 3400**

"_Yusei's spun out again!"_ the MC hollered.

The crimson D-Wheel was immediately back and chasing down the towering machine that stormed further ahead; the gap between the two was widening and there was little, if anything, Yusei could do about it. His opponent was overwhelming him, standing as a massive guardian between the Satellite man and his goal. He threw down a card into his Duel Disk, its hologram sliding beside the D-Wheel.

"I set a card face-down to end my turn".

"_Ah, what a one-sided turn of events. Bommer is just far too strong"_ the MC cheered, revelling in the exciting atmosphere of the duel, regardless of who may be leading. _"Yusei has zero monsters on his field, if he takes on a direct attack next turn, then this duel will be over!"_

"But if his monsters are getting destroyed as soon as he summons them, then Yusei's completely helpless" Rua complained, clenching his hands tightly. His eyes jumped to Tenpei with a shocked expression. "Come to think of it, I fought against someone that strong?"

"Rua, you're just now realising that?" Ruka asked

"This here's trouble. Next attack, sonny's done for" Yanagi yelped.

"But Yusei's far from giving up. He has a chance" Himuro mumbled. "Yusei had figured that the monster he summoned would get destroyed last turn".

"Giant Bomber Airraid's effect allows it to destroy a summoned monster or a set card once per opponent's turn" Tenpei articulated.

"Yusei had his monster destroyed and then set a card last turn" Himuro reported with a thin smile.

Tenpei gasped and returned a small smile of his own. "Which would mean his true goal wasn't to summon his monster" he called out with relief. "It was to set a card face-down".

"Which must mean it's a game-breaking card" Himuro stated.

**FIFTH TURN – BOMMER**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
1100 - LP - 3400  
2 - SPC - 4**

"It's my turn" Bommer called.

The D-Wheels passed each other, Yusei on one side of the oval track and Bommer's on the over, the distance between them evidently growing wider. Bommer clenched his jaws, pondering over what the true purpose of Yusei's strategy could be and revved his engine harder. Flames erupted from the back, sending his D-Wheel shooting down the track like a predator having spotted its prey and desperate to close in on it.

"Yusei" he growled.

Yusei gasped as he peered over his shoulder, learning that Bommer had cut the gap between them by half and was preparing to lap him. Regardless of what he did, there was no means by which he could slow the monstrous D-Wheel down; if the duel had been based on a race, he'd stand on chance.

"I attack you directly" Bommer yelled.

The narrow guns across the chest and head of the monster clicked into place and glowed with flames from the barrage of bullets showering the crimson D-Wheel".

"I activate a Trap. Wasteland Tornado" Yusei called in defiance. "This card destroys one Magic or Trap card, and I'm destroying this".

The other set card rose up, engulfed in a narrow tornado beside the machine, to Bommer's shock, who gazed in bewilderment. "You're destroying your own card?"

"When this card is destroyed, it can Special Summon a Speed Warrior from the Graveyard **[DEF 400]**" Yusei stated.

The blue-coated Speed Warrior appeared in place of the twirling card with a sharp cry. While the towering plane continued its barrage, the monster lunged forward, preventing its bullets from striking Yusei's D-Wheel with arms folded. Despite its efforts, it was quickly knocked back and obliterated.

"So you did withstand my attack" Bommer mumbled. "But now all that only leave you with the hand".

Yusei glared over his shoulder, it was true that the move cost him more than it should have, but he was still in the game, even if barely. _'Incredible, Bommer. You predicted my entire strategy'_.

"I place one card face-down to end my turn" Bommer declared, tucking the Trap card underneath his chin as he spoke.

**SIXTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
1100 - LP - 3400  
3 - SPC - 5**

"My turn" Yusei barked, lifting his new card up.

At the end of his arm was One-Shot Booster, just holding him reminded him of the friends he was fighting for in Satellite and how supportive they had been throughout his time away. There was the grave fat that they had been threatened; their lives were at stake just so he would participate and according to Saiga, they'd even vanished, perhaps been abducted to secure Yusei's place in the tournament. His eyes narrowed sharply, recalling the optimistic boy who handed him the card to begin with.

"_Yusei!"_

"Rally…" Yusei murmured. His attention move quickly to his hand, snatching another monster and laying it onto the field. "I summon Massive Warrior **[ATK 600]** from my hand".

The rocky monster of a cyan shade floated up from the card, its four hands clutching the edges of the circular grey helipad tightly and set it in front of its body like a shield.

"And now, Giant Bomber Airraid's effect activates" Bommer growled. "Sharp Shooting".

The holder hanging between the legs of the monster began to smoke with the ejection of the three missiles, whistling as they dove towards their target. The muscular monster held its shield vertically, poised to defend both its own body and Yusei's D-Wheel riding barely ahead of it. Two of the missiles crashed into it, although the third bypassed the two completely and turned wildly a short distance ahead, plunging towards the now-exposed body. Massive Warrior peered over its shoulder, aware that its defences had been breeched and it could no longer defend. The missile crashed into it violently, producing an explosion that engulfed the target and the D-Wheel in a grand fiery display

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 3400**

Yusei groaned as his lifepoints plummeted further, but the hissing of Bommer's tyres moving further ahead drove his eyes upwards. With Bommer moving forward to lap him, Yusei's D-Wheel shakily retreated and aligned itself behind the grand machine.

"_Yusei has finally fallen behind Bommer!"_ the MC howled.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Zero Rebirth" Yusei growled, holding up the card. "This card, when my Speed Counters are 3 or more, reduces the attack of a monster destroyed by an effect this turn to 0 and Special Summons it". The Massive Warrior he had lost just seconds before reappeared, hiding behind the same circular shield that had extended its life briefly before **[ATK 0]**.

"But you can't defend me with your 0 attack power" Bommer argued.

Yusei picked up the One-Shot Booster, gazing at the image whilst thinking about the boy who handed it over to him that night and the hopeful look on his face.

_Yusei's gaze fixed upon the full moon hanging over him fell, shifting to the two by his side, waiting until the moment when he would ride from the site and towards the Pipeline. Rena's face displayed the concern she held - despite the words that had been spoken to her about the operation to get the D-Wheeler into Neo-Domino. By her side, Rally smiled brightly, confident in Yusei's ability, certain that he could break through the Pipeline and race into the City without a problem. The child had been the one to speak his name; his eyes met the teenager's following the observation of the red helmet seated upon Yusei's lap. Yusei watched him step forward, the advance drawing the attention of the girl opposite._

"_This is for good luck" Rally stated, holding a card out for Yusei to take._

_The D-Wheeler did so, gazing upon the artwork of a yellow machine with two cannon-like arms. The text running horizontally along the top of the card spelt the name of the machine._

"_This is…" Yusei muttered._

"_One-Shot Booster" Rally finished._

_Yusei turned to face the younger boy, observing the smile that had spread across the minor's face at the prospect of him holding onto the card that he had been handed._

"_It's your favourite, right?" he asked._

"_Mm-hm" Rally sounded whilst nodding. "But it's okay. Hopefully this will let you bust through the Pipeline"._

* * *

Rena watched the monitor anxiously, her eyes flickering with wavering hope; she wished as hard as the others waiting amongst the audience that Yusei would be able to pull back and overcome the giant obstacle placed in his way. Her mind wandered back to Saiga's warning; that the others had been captured. It had been the first she learned of what was happening, of their predicament and the secrets being kept from her. Her azure eyes flickered whilst watching the footage streamed, aware that any chance for victory was shrinking, but there was something in his eyes as he gazed at the card he had drawn.

A sort of hope. Rena clenched a fist and lifted in it in front of her chest, not sure where to place it, so locked it in front of her by a short distance. There was nothing she could do, she would just have to stand back and trust him.

"Yusei…" she whispered.

* * *

Yusei lifted his eyes from the card, glaring ahead to the massive D-Wheel storming along the track without any problem. He'd still yet to deal any significant damage to Bommer's lifepoints. But he could at least damage his strategy.

"I too have something I must protect" he barked. "When a monster is successfully summoned, this monster can be Special Summoned. Let's go, Rally! I Special Summon One-Shot Booster **[ATK 0]**".

The yellow and orange machine that had proven itself vital previously emerged on the field, its cannon arms poised straight and its head squeaking with excitement.

"Massive Warrior attacks Giant Bomber Airraid" Yusei called.

"What do you plan to do with its 0 attack power?" Bommer questioned suspiciously.

"One-Shot Booster's effect" Yusei responded. Massive Warrior growled and jumped onto the wide arms, locking itself in place. "By releasing it, it destroys the monster that my monster conducts battle with".

"But with battle damage, that will be 3000 points of damage coming your way" Bommer growled.

"Massive Warrior can reduce battle damage to 0 once per turn" Yusei growled in response.

Sparks erupted from One-Shot Booster's arms, detached the limbs that shot forward, carrying with them the rock monster. Giant Bomber Airraid unleashed a barrage of bullets matching its previous attacks, though none seemed to strike their target.

"I release One-Shot Booster!" Yusei yelled amidst the clattering of bullets leaving the cannons.

Massive Warrior leapt forward, smashing into the torso of the attacking monster and smashed through its skin with ease. The rock monster managed to land on the track before the miniature explosions rattled the monster hovering overhead and ripped its remaining form apart.

"_Yusei has managed to destroy Giant Bomber Airraid"_ the MC announced.

Bommer gazed in horror as his aircraft monster began to descend, crashing into the track ahead of him in a grand explosion engulfing the road ahead. The massive D-Wheel emerged from the other side of the thick smokescreen created from the fireball, Yusei quick behind him.

"I activate the permanent Trap, Chariot Pile" Bommer growled.

From the rear wheels, the outer tyres fell off violently, exposing a spiked decoration spinning with four extra blades attached to the side of the core. Rua, Ruka, Tenpei and Yanagi all gasped in horror from the stands, gazing at the development with panic coursing through them. Bommer's glare towards Yusei grew wild and sharp, despite his eyes open at their usual size, his pupils shrank fiercely.

'_I cannot lose'_ he repeated.

_It had been in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau that the phone rang with a panicked tone. On the monitor, an apprentice with brown hair clutched a clipboard to her chest and a bright smile across her face underneath the cap displaying 'STAFF' placed her head._

"_Contestant Bommer, the opening ceremonies are starting" she chirped. "Please report to the venue". When there was no response, her bright expression shrank into confusion. "Contestant Bommer? Contestant Bommer?"_

_Bommer himself was tucked away at the edge of the room with his back to the concerned woman, leaning over a computer monitor blazing white. A sob escaped his throat despite his efforts to keep it suppressed. His arms were tense, not trembling, but working to support his upper body from the shock induced into his system. Regardless of whether his eyes were opened or closed, he could see the digital words that gave him the dreadful message._

"_Bommer, I couldn't believe it until I got there, but what you said was true. My heart goes out. I sincerely hope they rest in peace"._

_Bommer stretched his arms up and tilted his head back, all a curious display for the woman watching. But he ignored her, and with an anguished cry, his fists came crashing down and slammed against the deck either side of the computer, tears streaming down his face wildly, drowning his cheeks. The pain he feared wasn't a delusion; it had been true all along._

"I cannot afford to lose to you" the massive man growled. "It's my turn!"

**SEVENTH TURN – BOMMER**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 3400  
4 - SPC - 6**

"Chariot Pile's effect activates" he added in the same determined tone. "Once per turn, it will inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent. This effect can be negated by releasing a monster. So, what will it be, Yusei?"

Yusei growled, the wild spikes were just a short distance from the tip of his D-Wheel and growing closer. Either way, Bommer had him pinned and the man was no doubt revelling in that fact.

"I release Massive Warrior to negate the damage" he answered.

The monster dove between the two D-Wheels and thrust its shield against the blades, but it did nothing to prevent its destruction. Bommer smirked at the choice made.

"So, manage to dodge that one by releasing a monster, huh?" he scoffed. "That will end my turn".

**EIGHTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 3400  
5 - SPC - 7**

"My turn" Yusei barked. He tore away the top card of his deck and held it at arm's length, finding his trusted Junk Synchron and narrowed his eyes, sending his hopes through the limb connecting the two. "I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**". The orange-armoured monster emitted a high yell of resolve and clenched its small fists in the face of an emptied field. "When this card is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard".

Junk Synchron opened its right hand and thrust it forward, unleashing a wave of energy that swirled and gathered in one place ahead of the allies. From it, a shape began to form and Speed Warrior emerged **[DEF 400]**.

"I'm tuning Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior" Yusei continued.

Speed Warrior was the first to move, darting back into the air gracefully, Junk Synchron compressing its form into three stars that followed. They danced above the rising monster and transformed into green rings that engulfed the blue-coated monster, willingly accepting its place as a sacrifice.

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_ _Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]** **[1]**" The purple warrior emerged with its arms by its side rather than striking it usual pose, soaring majestically above the crimson D-Wheel. "Attack Bommer directly! Scrap Fist!"

The monster descended quickly, thrusting its first forward and projecting a stream of flames through its fall.

"Bad move, Yusei" Bommer argued. "Chariot Pile has one more effect. When an opponent's monster attacks, by paying 800 lifepoints, it negates the attack and destroys it".

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 2600**

The fist crashed against a rainbow barrier that emerged around the D-Wheel, shielding Bommer from the damage that would have been inflicted. Despite its strength, the Synchro warrior failed to break through and was quickly eradicated.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn" Yusei declared, swiftly throwing his right arm across his Duel Disk to lay the card in place.

**NINETH TURN – BOMMER**

"It's my turn".

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 2600  
6 - SPC - 8**

"I summon Black Bomber **[ATK 100]**" the muscular rider yelled.

The monster that jumped through the opening portal resembled nothing more than a simple bomb with large sinister eyes and jagged fangs exposed. A fuse sparked from the top of its form, apparently counting down to Yusei's annihilation.

"When this card is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a Level 4 Dark-Attribute monster in defence mode" Bommer continued. "Appear now, Trap Reactor RR **[DEF 1800]**". The bomb unleashed four miniature versions of itself, each exploding to create a smokescreen which allowed the named monster to soar up through. "I'm tuning my Level 3 Black Bommer to Level 4 Trap Reactor RR".

Black Bommer disappeared, leaving behind three stars that surrounded its ally, drawing three rings around its hovering body.

"A Synchro Summon?" Yusei gasped.

"Indeed. You're not the only one who uses Synchro Monsters" Bommer commented with a smirk. "Appear now, Dark Dive Bomber **[ATK 2600]**".

A humanoid monster dressed in dark orange armour emerged, exposing mechanical joints between its legs and arms to the main body and sporting two cannons on its shoulders that would presumably unleash missiles or bullets should it attack. The chest resembled a portion of a jet, allowing it to easily fit into Bommer's theme of aircraft and bombers.

"Dark Dive Bomber attacks directly".

Twelve missiles emerged from the two gaping holes in its chest, either side of the grey stripe running down the centre, each lunging forward one after another, finding the D-Wheel and aligning themselves to plunge threateningly towards it in preparation of the end.

"I activate my Trap; Synchro Spirits" Yusei called. "By removing a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard from the game, this can Special Summon its material monsters from the Graveyard. I remove Junk Warrior from the game. Be reborn, Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior".

The two monsters appeared in blue ahead of the D-Wheel, sounding their eager return to the field. Junk Synchro **[DEF 500]** immediately leapt up, colliding with one of the missiles and exploding, a suicidal tactic that would save Yusei's lifepoints by signalling it was the target. However, once the smoke cleared, the monster remained.

"What?" Bommer growled. "Why could it destroy it?"

"The Shield Warrior in my Graveyard negate a destruction by way of battle by removing it from the game" Yusei announced, a faint projection of the defending monster appearing in front of Junk Synchron, having taken the blast.

"But it's now that I activate Chariot Pile's effect" Bommer insisted.

"I release Speed Warrior to negate the damage" Yusei protested.

The monster leapt forward and wrapped its arms around the spikes in a vain attempt of halting the wheel, but exploded quickly after its futile attempt began.

"Next, I activate the Trap card, Ultimate Mine" Bommer continued, glaring over his shoulder. "This card will Special Summon an Ultimate Mine Token".

Beside the D-Wheel, a small spiked being appeared, supported on a narrow stand, one eye opening from the simple body **[DEF 0]**.

"What's that Token for?" Rua asked anxiously.

"It's a monster that inflict 800 points of damage to the opponent when it's destroyed " Himuro explained.

"Dark Dive Bomber's effect is supposed to deal damage 200 times the level of a released monster" Tenpei muttered.

"Ultimate Mine Token's level is 10" Himuro added.

"That means, let's see here…" Rua mumbled, holding his hands up and lowering fingers gradually.

"A level of 10 times 200 equals 2000 points of damage" Ruka concluded for him.

In front of her, Yanagi and Rua exchanged equally panicked looks as they leaned forward in terror. "2000 points?"

"Now you're frozen in place once again" Bommer declared. "On my next turn, your lifepoints will drop to 0. I end my turn".

**TENTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 2600  
7 - SPC - 9**

"_Now, what will he do?"_ the MC questioned excitedly. _"Yusei has zero cards in his hand. He's in a definite bind. Everything is riding on his next draw"_.

"It's my turn!" Yusei yelled, tearing the top card from his deck and holding it up, finding a simple monster at the end of his arm. "I'll gamble it on this card; I summon Tuning Supporter **[ATK 100]**".

The wok-bearing monster wrapped in a yellow scarf spun onto the field, stretching its tiny limbs out with a small cry. Beside it, Junk Synchro rose, pulling on the cord hanging from its breastplate.

"Tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 1 Tuning Supporter" Yusei declared. Junk Synchro disappeared quickly, forming three rings that surrounded Tuning Supporter, exposing its lone star that expanded into a wide column of light. "Synchro Summon. Show yourself, Arms Aid **[ATK 1800]**".

From the light, a giant brown metallic fist appeared with a wrist of grey and jagged crimson fingers emerging from the top, closing against the palm with a thumb matching the quartet.

"What good will an attack power of 1800 do you?" Bommer scoffed.

"When Tuning Supporter becomes the material for a Synchro Summon, I can draw one card from my deck" Yusei responded.

"_With Yusei keeping in there, this will be the final Destiny Draw"_ the MC called, standing up with one foot pressed against his desk, exhilarated by the rising tension coming from the Riding Duel below.

"Yusei!" Rua, Ruka and Tenpei cried.

"Yusei" Himuro barked.

"Sonny" Yanagi yelped.

"Yusei…" Rena muttered from the Competitors' Lounge.

The seconds that ticked by while Yusei's fingers gripped the card passed like minutes and when he did draw, his arm moved swiftly to the other end of his range, holding the card behind him as far as possible. He twisted his wrist slowly to find the Speed Spell that granted hope. A small smirk crawled onto his face.

"Yusei is… smiling" Rua noted discreetly.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Synchro Return" the Satellite D-Wheeler announced sharply. "When I have 5 or more Speed Counters, this card Special Summons a Synchro Monster removed from the game. Show yourself, Junk Warrior".

A veil of dark clouds spread over Yusei's field, granting Junk Warrior passage into the game once more, diving onto the field and stretching its limbs with an empowered yell.

"Next, Arms Aid's effect activates" Yusei continued.

"What?" Bommer gasped.

The wrist of the enlarged fist divided itself into three segments, the divisions opening up to reveal three plates that bad been fixed against one another.

"Arms Aid becomes an Equip card on a Synchro Monster and increases its attack power by 1000 points" Yusei dictated.

Junk Warrior dove forward, laying its arm in the centre of the tunnel opened for it and joining with is allied Synchro partner, the plates closed around the purple arm and the two immediately became one formidable force **[ATK 3300]**.

"Its attack power is greater than Dark Dive Bomber's?" Bommer cried.

"Junk Warrior!" Yusei yelled. The jets in Junk Warrior's back ignited fiercely, throwing the monster forward with a greater force than it had experienced before. "Power Gear Fist!"

The double-fist became engulfed in bright flames to signify how powerful the two had become. Like Giant Bommer Airraid, Dark Dive Bomber unleashed a flurry of missiles in defiance, all missing the diving Synchro Monster, whose newfound power allowed it to dodge the barrage with ease. The explosions all joined with the flaming hand, creating a much larger version of the original that snapped shut around the opposing monster, crushing its form with ease. Bommer growled whilst thick plumes of smoke drifted past and his lifepoints finally took a solid hit.

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 1900**

"Next is Arm Aid's effect" Yusei added. "When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, it inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack power".

Bommer gasped as he watched the two silhouettes moving through the smoke that lingered around the track, the hovering form diving forward and through the veil, letting out its signature cry.

"What?" Bommer choked.

A replica of the flaming hand emerged from the cloud, opening its large claw-like fingers to seek out its next prey. Aware that he had nothing to counter the attack, Bommer's eyes widened and a horrified yell erupted from him as the hand closed in.

**YUSEI - BOMMER  
300 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

Smoke flooded the track from Bommer's tyres, the rider struggling to maintain control of the machine while it inched nearer the glass edge and began to spin, leaving room for Yusei to move forward, no longer behind an entire lap. The machine eventually came to a halt, pointing in the opposite direction. Cheers erupted from the crowd, not caring that the victor was from Satellite, but simply captivated by the thrilling nature of a Riding Duel and its high-speed climax.

"He did it!" Rua cheered, punching his fist upwards.

"Great job, sonny" Yanagi chuckled.

"Huh?" Tenpei sounded, focusing on Bommer's D-Wheel. "The duel is over, but Chariot Pile hasn't disappeared".

In the tower overlooking the tournament, Jeager smirked, shrugging his shoulders in disappointment over the lack of a sign to lead the duo to a conclusion over Yusei's candidacy as a Signer.

"How unfortunate" he said casually.

"It would seem that his abilities as a Signer are still not awakened" Godwin commented from beside the clown-faced man.

Jack rose from the sofa behind the two, glaring down at the track, centring on the defeated man who remained slumped in his D-Wheel, having previously confronted him over his desire to face Yusei in the final of the tournament.

'_What a disgrace'_ he scoffed mentally. _'Your mission ran shallow after all'_.

He turned his back on the display and began to pace towards the door, discreetly working towards an exit while the MC's voice rang out wildly across the building.

"_At least, we have an outcome! In the semi-final match of the duel of Fortune Cup… with the Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei, versus the Black Storm, Bomber, making a spectacular advance onward is… Fudo Yusei!"_

Having completed the lap required to catch up, Yusei's D-Wheel slowed to a halt, finding Bommer on his knees beside the D-Wheel, head hanging and body shivering from an apparent inability to accept defeat lightly.

"Are you okay, Bommer?" Yusei called.

The man began to pick himself up while the MC continued his excited announcement. _"So, now, our next fight will be-"_

"_Yusei, that was outstanding"_ Bommer spoke. But his voice didn't come from the man alone, it was projected across the Stadium in the place of the MC's message regarding the next match. _"I concede to you"_.

Hearing the voice replacing what was to be expected, Jack froze and turned, glaring through the window to the holographic orb displaying the two duellists on the track.

"What's the matter? What's happening?" Jeager yelped.

"Er…. What the-?" the MC mumbled, tapping the microphone with confusion. "I- It's not picking up my voice… Mic test?"

"_I've lost"_ Bommer continued. _"But my mission is far from over. I was going to win this tournament and bring what Godwin did to the public at the ceremony. But, now that dream too will never come true. That being so, I'll seek vengeance right here"_.

"Vengeance?" Yusei whispered.

"_Look at this!"_ Bommer yelled, pointing towards the holographic orb that changed scene drastically, depicting a settlement in the mountains of a land far from Neo-Domino. _"At my village that's gone up in smoke!"_

"Huh?" Jeager screeched, pressing his hands against the glass. "Halt that footage immediately!"

"Pay it no mind" Godwin said coldly without showing any sign of concern.

"_This is my village. My hometown"_ Bommer growled. _"Godwin used my village as a guinea pig to attempt resurrecting the Crimson Dragon. And my village was…"_

An earthquake shocked the scene, light emitting from an unknown source obscured everything in sight beyond the nearest land, ripping up boulders and large chunks of the earth. All was obliterated in a violent storm of power, all on display for the public to witness.

"How? How does Bommer know of this?" Jeager asked anxiously. "C- Could there be a survivor?"

Godwin said nothing, his eyes remained fixed on the dirty secret on display for all to see. Jack, on the other hand, watched with the same shock as the audience below.

In the Duellists' Lounge, Rena's mouth fell open whilst watching the message play, wanting to race out to consult with Yusei if he had known about the incident or if it had been what the two discussed the night before. But her legs refused to move; going out would expose her alone, she had the duel against her fearful opponent coming up any moment. She was as powerless and captivated as every other individual watching.

"_All the villagers went missing. And amongst them were my brother and sister"_ Bommer revealed.

"Then your brother and sister…" Yusei muttered.

"_Yusei, Jack, don't believe him"_ Bommer demanded. _"You must not give Godwin the Crimson Dragon"._

Without any sign, Bommer raced into his D-Wheel and climbed into position. The tyres began spinning wildly and Bommer raced past Yusei before he could even realise what was happening before him. By the time Yusei turned his head, a great gap had been opened between them.

"Bommer!"

"I'll settle things with him by my own hand" Bommer growled, ignoring the plea to stop. "For the friends in my hometown. For my dear brother and sister. So that this sorrow will never repeat again".

Once his D-Wheel had travelled far enough along the straightened track, Bommer's D-Wheel mounted the glass curve and the man unleashed a determined yell, climbing higher up the curve, moving towards the peak. As he rounded the corner, his D-Wheel soared from the track, flying above the fields and raced up towards the tower

"_Bommer!_" Yusei yelled.

His own D-Wheel flew down the track and up the curve, leaving the ground and soaring into the air just as his opponent's, Its light model allowing him to move between Bommer and the tower, to the shock and terror of his friends. Watching the footage from inside the building, alarm flooded Rena, who took a step forward, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes from the sudden chaos ensuing outside and a panic-stricken cry erupting from her.

"_Yusei!_"

The two D-Wheels raced towards one another on their track made of air, and it was only as Yusei neared that Bommer realised what was happening; he had appeared to defend Godwin and interrupt his chance at vengeance. The two machine crashed, scraping the sides viciously whilst the riders watched one another, waiting to see who would fall first. The front tyre of Yusei's D-Wheel grinded against the Chariot Pile exposed as a real weapon, the bladed weapon snapped from the wheel and raced on up the path that had previously been set, narrowing missing Yusei's head as it continued its maddened plan.

The movement took Godwin by surprise and he turned just in time to witness the weapon exploding through the window, racing towards him with a thirst of his blood. As shards scattered across the room, Jeager was knocked back out of horror and fell in front of Godwin, the Director showed no fear, but reached up with his left arm, capturing the spike with his hand and managing to hold it off with inhuman strength. Both Jeager, underneath the display, and Jack, on the edge, watched in equal peaks of shock, though the blonde quickly recovered enough to know that a human shouldn't have the amount of strength that the Director was showing.

"Your hand-" he spoke.

As if on cue, the blades began to slow, tearing Godwin's white glove to shreds and exposing the metallic hand hiding underneath.

Underneath, both Bommer and Yusei's D-Wheel crashed against the ground chaotically, bouncing and tipping onto their sides. A cloud of smoke erupted form Bommer's D-Wheel, but the rider paid no attention. He stormed across to Yusei, who had fallen from his D-Wheel as it tipped and was seated with a lowered head against the bonnet.

"Yusei!" the man growled, grabbing the Satellite D-Wheeler by the collar and pushing him back against his machine in blind frustration. "Why did you stop me? Why?"

"Bommer, I can't stand for what he's done either" Yusei replied calmly. Despite Bommer's crushing grip forcing him down and the shadow of the unstable man looming over him, he showed no sign of intimidation, especially after what he had had to achieve just to bring him down. "However… if you settle things by force, then you're not better than him".

"Yusei…" Bommer hissed furiously.

Tears began to build in his eyes; of grieving and his lost chance at vengeance, how the sacrifices of his dearest had been remembered in the wrong light. Everything he had done to fight for them was wrong, he had been consumed by a personal darkness fuelled by their deaths; something they could have never wished for. But that didn't help, Godwin was still standing without any punishment. The man withdrew his hands, releasing Yusei, and clenched them tightly, tucking his head in between his shoulders before his emotions overflowed and an anguished howl erupted, travelling across the building and towards Godwin.

The Director watched with no sign of sympathy, clutching the Chariot Pile sapped of its power. His steel fingers relaxed marginally, dropping the weapon that clanged against the ground and rested heavily with a demonic gleam from the light overhead.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rena: With Bommer out of the way, it's down to Izayoi and me to see who faces off against Yusei._

_Ruka: Be careful Rena._

_Rua: We know you can do it. Hang in there._

_Aki: The cursed being, you don't know when to die, do you._

_Rena: I'm not going to let you attack the people I care about just because of this. I won't let you hurt Ruka or Yusei. We'll settle this now. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Battle of Hearts! Revenge-fuelled Rematch". No… I… I won't break…_

* * *

**[1]**_ "Clustering stars will call upon a new force" Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_


	26. Battle of Hearts! RevengeFuelled Rematch

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N –** Before the chapter, I'd like to wish that everyone enjoyed the holidays and hope for the same with the coming New Year. Thank you to the people who have shown their support through reviews, and even people who just decided to read for taking their time to look at this. I hope this duel lives up to expectations.__ Please read and review._

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The scene of Bommer's D-Wheel soaring through the air, headed towards the Director with only Yusei and his machine defending the City's leader had sent shockwaves through the Stadium. Many gazed at the track where the two machines crashed in front of one another, astonishingly, neither seeming to have suffered any irreparable damage. Bommer's grip on the edges of Yusei's jacket, almost lifting the Satellite rider out of his machine, tightened in frustration, tears of frustration and despair streamed down his face and a raging howl erupted, echoing across the grand complex.

In the tower above, shards of glass dropped from the shattered pane, contributing to the chaotic hole that ripped through the sheet. On the other side, Jeager's breathing jumped wildly, the man shivered on his hands and rear, toppled by horror when the spiked chariot accessory snapped loose from Bommer's wheel and ripped into the wall, spinning murderously with a deadly focus on the Director. Jack, on the other hand, had jumped out of his seat on the sofa, stunned by the events that took place before him; Godwin's hand had slammed into the bladed item, managing to hold it back from mangling his head. But... there was more to the story than that; the spike shredded the white glove, revealing a metallic replica hand hiding underneath.

While Bommer's agonised scream reverberated, Godwin dropped the device, advancing a couple of steps with an unimpressed demeanour, though managing to maintain his stoic face. Holographic monitors flashed across the Stadium, revealing to the spectators that the Director had escaped the incident unharmed.

_"Everyone in attendance"_ he spoke calmly to quickly restore order. _"Please, rest assured. I have responsibility, as Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau to protect you all"_.

The man spoke with his arms pinned against the sides of his torso, yet the lower arms were tucked behind his back, the artificial hand hanging almost limply behind his form. All to keep it concealed from the public, yet Jack's eyes were plastered to the limb, seated once more on the sofa.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you all. Even if it means my life".

Cheers erupted from the relieved and assured audience, temporarily calmed in the patriotic ambience that swept through the building coupled with admiration for the charismatic Director. Behind them, Divine stood with his hands tucked into the pockets of his trench coat.

"He smooth-talked his way into calming the situation" he commented with an amused smirk. "That man's a crafty one".

On the track, two Security officers lifted Bommer from the ground, his defeated state leaving no room for resistance. He simply accepted the inevitable; there was no point in putting on a dramatic show for the people who would judge him once a Marker was engraved onto his face, just as the one painted onto Yusei's face. The Satellite D-Wheeler had picked himself up and stood between the carnage of their two machines, helmet hanging from his hand.

Bommer turned his attention towards the young man, tears evaporated swiftly into automatic stoicism. "Yusei, you must carry out your mission".

Yusei said nothing and responded only with a nod, respecting their matching natures and how words would only sour their alliance under a common goal to overthrow Godwin's private policies.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 26 – Battle of Hearts! Revenge-fuelled Rematch ~ **Sutādasuto

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Having witnessed the latest duel and its dramatic conclusion, Rena shuddered as she stood beside her D-Wheel, running a gentle hand over the hood. Her eyes slipped shut solemnly, aware that should she manage to defeat Izayoi Aki, her next opponent would be Yusei, and it would guarantee one of the two would obtain the opportunity of facing Jack. But, in order to reach that scenario, she had to overcome the duellist whose alter ego sent a chill running down her spine. The feature-less mask of the Black Rose Witch glowed amidst the black blindness, resulting in Rena snapping her eyes open with a breathless gasp.

Yusei's D-Wheel poked its front tyre into the chamber, followed by the rider himself forcing the machine forward. Rena withdrew her hand, watching him nervously, though he didn't return the look until he'd managed to position the D-Wheel amongst a station that had been set up previously to work on the machine.

"Yusei, congratulations" Rena muttered, warmth spreading across her back as she reminded herself she was alone with him, who had just endured a gruelling match.

"Thanks" he replied bluntly. "Good luck out there".

"Yusei, before I go..." Rena said, quickly regaining her composure. "Those marks on our arms, do you know anything about them?"

Yusei straightened his back and fixed his eyes onto the girl, noting her left hand had fallen over where the mark had been blazing once before. "I don't" he answered. "But it seems Izayoi Aki has one. In total, there have been five to appear; yours, mine, Izayoi's, Ruka's and Jack's. It's no coincidence that two people from Satellite were invited to a tournament like this; Godwin must have set this up to lure everyone together. It looks as though no-one else has these kinds of marks, but everyone who does has been dragged into this event; it's all part of Godwin's plan".

"But what could he want with people like us with these marks?" Rena asked quickly.

Yusei shook his head in response and lowered his vision. "I don't know, but I've been planning to find out during this tournament" he stated. "But I'm not getting far; all I know is there are five of these marks belonging to people called Signers; Jii-san told me that's what the people bearing these marks are called - I don't know anything more than that. They seem to be related to something called the Crimson Dragon, but how, I have yet to learn".

"I understand" Rena answered. "Well, I'll do my get answers out of Izayoi Aki; she seems to be less than pleased with being chosen to have one of these marks. Maybe she understands more than she's letting on".

"Just be careful" Yusei insisted.

"I will" Rena affirmed with a nod.

* * *

Godwin pulled a white glove identical to the shredded remains that had been disposed of by Jeager. With a thin smirk, he tugged on it to ensure it concealed every feature of his greyed part and turned to find Jack in the corner of his vision.

"Are you surprised?" he asked. "I lost this arm in an accident quite a few years ago".

"So you hide it to keep everyone assured they're being ruled by a man rather than a machine" Jack scowled.

"I'm no machine" Godwin insisted with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "I am a man; a man of my word. And if things pan out the way we expect, the likelihood of you facing Fudo Yusei is growing with each minute".

Jack smirked; while he didn't enjoy acting like a servant to Godwin with the consolation prize of the title 'King', if he managed to face Yusei in a rematch to recover the meaning of that title, it wouldn't matter.

_"Everybody listen!"_ the MC yelled into his microphone, pointing to the orb hovering in the air above the duel field displaying the two faces of the female duellists remaining in the tournament. _"It's time for the second semi-final; but which of our ladies will advance to take on Fudo Yusei in the Final?"_ While he narrated the first arrival, the platform steamed to conceal the opening created for the first duellist on the left-side of the stage. _"For Neo-Domino City, we have the mysterious and destructive Psychic Duellist who amazed everyone with her powers in her opening duel. It's the Black Rose Witch; Izayoi Aki!"_

Aki opened her eyes slowly, glints of bitterness flickered under the glare of the spotlight. The crowd retaliated immediately, yelling in horror and disgust, launching insults towards the exposed woman, despite her composed appearance. Her stone mask had been repaired and replaced; she didn't relent to the stream of taunts.

_"And representing Satellite, we have another mysterious girl; the duellist who is fighting relentlessly through the tournament alongside our other finalist; Rena!"_

Opposite Aki, smoke surrounded the space where both girls had stood during their previous duels, the small silhouette rose through the veil of dust that gradually dispersed following the arrival and the spotlights joining over the form of the adversary. Despite their history, as the smoke cleared, Rena wore a determined expression, not unlike those she had watched Yusei display during his duels with Mukuro and Bommer, though missing a piercing glare towards Aki. The magenta-haired woman, on the other hand, sharpened her vision, narrowing her sight onto the redhead.

"So you want to settle the score?" she asked in a hissing tone. "You couldn't even stay conscious before".

"Huh?" Himuro sounded from the stands. "What's she talking about?"

"Rena and Izayoi duelled once before in the Daimon Area" Rua chirped, smiling at the two. "It was tough, but she held on for a long time".

"What?" Yanagi cried, shooting forward. "Are you telling me Rena-chan duelled the Black Rose Witch and actually lived to speak of it?"

"With all that power we saw the other day, it really is a surprise that she's still standing" Himuro grumbled. "But is going up against her again such a good idea?"

"Rena'll handle it" Rua insisted, raising his clenched fists.

Beside him, however, Ruka seemed less confident and resumed shrinking between the two sets of males. Her eyes dropped to the arm where the peculiar Birthmark had engraved itself following her duel with Professor Frank, leaving her uncomfortable with the knowledge that the tournament had been compiled as a set-up to lure in the chosen individuals that bore the symbols. She was well aware that both Aki and Rena shared the marks, meaning they had been targeted by Godwin for some reason. Even with strong figures like Aki and Yusei coming under the interest of the Director, it put Ruka off; learning that she and Rena also fell into the same category made her all the more uncomfortable with the position.

On the stage, Rena failed to give a response to Aki's seething accusation, but lifted her Duel Disk instead, the machine activating and shifting into its active mode. Aki scowled, acknowledging Rena's silence as nothing short of pure ignorance and arched her back, activating her own device, both glowing with momentum spiralling around inside.

_"It looks like both duellists are ready; words are useless in such a battle of wills and backgrounds!"_ the MC hollered, lifting a clenched fist.

"Get rid of that witch!"

"Even Satellite isn't as bad as someone with those kinds of powers. Take her out!"

The continued prejudice of the people astonished the small group as they listened to the demands. Yanagi turned to the others, shrugging his shoulders with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"It looks like their hatred for her is deep; they're even siding with someone from Satellite" he sighed.

"It's not right for their opinions to be so harsh" Tenpei murmured, lowering his eyes in disappointment.

"Tenpei's right" Rua added, his tone bearing more assurance than the other two combined. "What they're doing is wrong; they're turning against people from the same place just like with Satellite. The people in Satellite once lived in the City, then that earthquake separated the two and people in the City were determined to act superior. It's not right to treat people in such a way".

"Even with her powers, there's a motive behind all the destruction" Ruka murmured, keeping her attention focused on the imminent match. "There has to be a reason that Izayoi feels she has to cause so much chaos and devastation, but no-one will listen to her. Even her deck is pain, but everyone is too busy judging her to notice that she's hurt".

The two girls on the platform drew five cards and locked eyes once more, the tension rising swiftly with their muted clash. Without hesitating any longer, the pair broke their pressed lips apart and shouted simultaneously.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**AKI - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – AKI**

"I'll move first" Aki declared sharply, tearing a sixth card from her deck. "I summon Ivy Wall **[DEF 1200]**".

Roots erupted from the stage, sprinkling unearthed soil around the rising bush that grew, decorated with thorny vines wrapped around the core of the creature, blue from the defensive stance it took up. Rena's eyes sharpened upon registering the creature; it hadn't been something Aki had used in their previous duel. She was planning to display more of her power, but there was the undeniable expectation that the Black Rose Dragon that had devastated the redhead previously would make an appearance.

"_Despite the fearsome power she has displayed so far, Izayoi Aki starts with a defensive move, perhaps she's trying to lure Rena into a trap"_ the MC guessed. _"How will the girl from Satellite respond to the witch's plans?"_

"I set a card face-down" Aki added bitterly. "And end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn" Rena barked, tearing the top card from her deck whilst keeping her eyes sharply locked onto her opponent. "I summon X-Saber Galahad **[ATK 1800]**".

The gold and bronze-armoured warrior whom Rena hadn't used since her time in Satellite moaned as it appeared on the field, stretching out its covered limbs. Grey hair swayed, flowing from the mask-like white face with green markings encircling the closed eyes and thick lips, tail flickering behind it and the golden staff in its grasp pointed towards the wall opposite.

"Galahad's attack power increases by 300 when it launches an attack" the redhead announced. "Galahad **[ATK 2100]**, destroy Ivy Wall".

The warrior lunged forward, throwing its right arm clutching the spear forward several times in a fierce display of speed and power. Aki's eyes didn't even flicker to blind throughout the assault, watching the scene without any form of sympathy or disappointment whilst her monster was pummelled and eventually exploded. Rena's eyes remained on the woman, glaring anxiously over the apathetic manner in which the magenta-haired woman had dealt with the destruction of her creature.

"Ivy Wall's effect" she said coldly. "Because it was targeted for battle, it Special Summons an Ivy Token on the opponent's side of the field".

In front of Rena, situated to the left of her X-Saber, a small stem sprouted, unfolding three clove-like leaves and large wild eyes taunting the redhead over the theft of one of the available spaces, limiting the arsenal she could build **[ATK 0]**. Aware that the Psychic's strategy was bound to be no less lethal than her previous, Rena tapered her eyes sharply, determined not to display her anxiety and eroding confidence.

"_Despite her monster failing to survive the battle, Izayoi has shown that the roots of her deck have yet to be removed"_ the MC hollered across the Stadium. _"Instead, she's summoning monsters on Rena's side of the field, what could she be working towards?"_

Without anything more to do and wondering the very same concept, Rena clenched her right hand and snatched a card from the other hanging by her side, throwing it into the lower level of the machine on her arm. "I set a card face-down" she growled. "I end my turn".

"Good job, Rena" Rua cheered from the stands, raising a clenched fist.

"She managed to take out the witch's monster easily, but it doesn't seem like something that would happen without a reason" Himuro murmured, tightening the arms folded over his chest. "Something seems up".

"You aren't saying that the Black Rose Witch is intentionally filling Rena-chan's field up, are you?" Yanagi yelped. "She's planting a garden in Rena's field".

"She's planting a garden?" Ruka muttered. Her eyebrows shivered above the girl's large sockets; the audience had already been exposed to the destructive power that the twins had witnessed once already, including the domain of the magenta-haired woman, called the Black Garden. Recalling the fall of the profiler, Kinomiya, sent a chill racing down the girl's spine. "Rena, be careful".

By her side, Rua hardened his gaze, rooting more optimistically inwardly, though his exterior showed similar concern to those of his companions, Izayoi Aki still had her aggressive beasts to unleash yet.

**THIRD TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn. Draw" Aki growled. The woman briefly analysed the card she'd drawn before quickly redirecting her attention to the card laying face-down on her field, yet to be revealed. "Trap card open, Cursed Ivy".

"What?" Rena gasped, a drop of sweat clinging to her forehead whilst her head shot forward.

"This revives a monster in the Graveyard with 'Ivy' in its name" the cold woman announced, throwing the destroyed card back onto the field horizontally. In front of her, the shrubbery monster reappeared, no longer torn down by the previous battle, to Rena's shock. "I revive Ivy Wall **[DEF 1200]**".

"Ah, she got her monster back" Yanagi cried. "That means Rena-chan's attack was useless and just gave her another monster that the Black Rose Witch must want her to have".

"But why would she be giving her opponent another monster to attack her with?" Tenpei inquired, tapping the corner of his squared lens to adjust them slightly.

"_Izayoi Aki has regained the monster she lost last turn, rendering the attack from Rena useless"_ the MC articulated. _"It could all be a part of Izayoi's plan to Advance Summon a stronger monster from her deck, or even use it as part of the Synchro Summoning of her ace card!"_

Rena's eyes snapped open to their widest, gazing in horror at the implication that Aki was already bringing together the pieces to summon the terrifying Black Rose Dragon that had haunted her since first laying eyes on the creature. The redhead's legs shivered and her composure began to show the first signs of crumbling in front of the audience. Rua gasped and leaned forward, recognising the early signs of the breakdown from her duel with Frank.

"Oh no, Izayoi's cards are getting to her" he cried.

"Huh?" Himuro sounded. "You mean she's seen this strategy?"

"Not just that" Rua answered, shaking his head quickly. "When Rena duelled her, the Black Rose Witch used her ace card, that Synchro Monster, Black Rose Dragon. It was what finished Rena off; it must have bad memories for her within it now".

"Rena associates that card with fear and weakness; she doesn't want to let people down by losing to it again" Ruka whispered. "But to avoid losing to it, she can't bear to face it, especially after the experience she suffered last time. Even when that dragon was destroyed, it was revived and wreaked its vengeance".

"Sounds tough…" Tenpei mumbled.

"What we saw in the Daimon Area was just a portion of its power... and from a distance" Rua continued, without removing his eyes from the stage. "Rena experienced that power full-force aimed directly at her; it must have been a lot. Now she might just have to face that same power again".

"You're doing it again…" Rena breathed.

Aki showed no interest or surprise in what the redhead had to say, but narrowed her eyes sharply, venomously. "You're like him" she hissed. "You think you understand what I'm doing; you think you understand who I am".

"Izayoi Aki, the urban Black Rose Witch" Rena muttered absent-mindedly, gazing with the same stunned expression. "You're trying to use the monsters on my field against me, just as you did with Kinomiya Kodo. The plan you're forging is to turn the monsters on my field against me to get back at me for what happened between us before. You want to destroy me because of what you saw".

"Tsk" Aki hissed. "I don't need reminding that you're cursed".

In the tunnel closest to the seats where the twins and their companions observed, Yusei stood in the shadows, his back inches from the wall. His left hand dropped onto the limb where he'd seen the glowing symbol from before, aware of how he, Rena, Aki, Ruka and Jack shared the emblems supposedly under one banner. His eyes narrowed, glinting sharply against the shade around him whilst listening to the exchange, curious to know just how much Aki knew of the marks and why she had come to detest them so much.

"All Kinomiya Kodo was doing was trying to help you" Rena added. "He was identifying the problems in your past and simply wanted to offer a helping hand".

"You know nothing" Aki growled, wrapping her arms around her chest, hugging herself as though to act both as a barrier against the redhead's words and lock herself away from the interpretation of the previous duel. "That man was trying to twist me; he wanted to make me seem even more of a monster in front of all these judgmental people. You're no different; so long as you and Satellite look like less of a threat, people will side with you and detest someone from their own town just because of some powers she didn't even ask for".

Rena's expression shifted from suspicious and stunned to puzzled and curious, taken back by the Psychic's feelings regarding their predicament. "Izayoi…"

"Shut up!" the magenta-haired girl barked viciously. "I'll remove you from this world, just so people understand that Psychics aren't the dangerous ones, but that everyone else is. When they see that people like you and I, who are marked, can be a threat, they'll understand that they're not innocent, they never were".

"You're hurting" Rena protested anxiously. "Even if Kinomiya doesn't want to help you, I do. Please, Izayoi, let me help you".

"No!" Aki shrieked. "I have all the help I need in the Arcadia Movement. And I've become a lot stronger with the support I have from there. This is when I'll show you that, I summon Dark Verger **[DEF 1000]**".

A narrow stem sprouted from the field, two large dark leaves unfolding from the peak into a pair of large palms, eyes blinking to life in the centre of each. Rena sharpened her eyes at the sight of the creature, having expected as the MC had predicted and the appearance of the deadly Synchro Dragon.

"So she wasn't trying to summon anything powerful this turn" the redhead duellist whispered. "What is it she's planning?"

"I set a card face-down end my turn" Aki growled.

"Why would she do that?" Rua wondered, stretching his neck with curiosity from the stands.

"She could have brought out something that could easily destroy Rena's monster with its effect of losing attack points when it's targeted, but she held back" Ruka murmured. "But that isn't like her; the style we saw before was far more aggressive, but now, she seems focused on gathering monsters".

"She's luring Rena into attacking so she can strike back with much more power in vengeance" Himuro grumbled. The four beside him all turned their attention to the seemingly all-knowing former duellist. "You say that they duelled before, although I don't know the outcome, it seems Izayoi Aki holds quite the grudge against Rena; she must be trying to have Rena inflict damage so it can all be stored away as further bitter feelings later on. She's going to use Rena's fire to fuel a storm of flames that'll consume her".

"What?" Yanagi yelped in shock.

"No way" Ruka gasped. "Then it's all a trap".

"Izayoi seems very frustrated, perhaps she wants to chase Rena down and then strike her with all the power in her, rather than let her run away from the power that everyone else fears" Tenpei murmured. "Like Kasumi and Ayane, wouldn't you say Rua? The same tension exists".

"No, not quite" Rua stated. "Rena didn't run away before, she fought the whole time. She said it was to protect us, but there's no-one to protect now, but she's still fighting".

"But that's suicide" Yanagi lamented. "Fighting the Black Rose Witch is bad enough, but she's only going to get her more riled up. What on earth is Rena-chan's purpose for fighting such a fearsome power? Who exactly is she trying to protect?"

"Rena…" Ruka muttered, locking her sight onto the stage.

"So you're going to turn down all sources of help that you aren't already clinging onto?" Rena inquired. "You want to stay confined like a bird in a cage?"

"If I'm trapped, it's only because I locked the door myself" Aki roared in protest. "Every time I tried to start over, more people turned on me. They were all afraid because of my powers, they were just thinking of themselves; afraid to be associated with some monstrous thing like a Psychic, worried my powers might harm them a little. I never wanted to cause anyone pain, but they inflicted it on me regardless of where I went or what I did to convince them otherwise. The people… those who are pretending to be afraid; they're the real monsters. You: the one who claims to be normal, but you have that same mark, that wretched symbol of the cursed. You think you'll be accepted?"

"As someone from Satellite, I'm aware these people won't accept me as an ordinary person" Rena answered. "Yusei and I were aware of that before we left; but we came here with a purpose. That's all we need, a reason to keep walking along the path, ignoring all the taunts and obstacles that stand in our way. We've accepted that we won't be acknowledged as humans, but we'll fight to ensure that equality will be reached by this city; we'll prove we're people by showing it, not demanding them to accept us".

"You…" Aki hissed venomously. "You're just like him, you think you know everything".

"If you're talking about Kinomiya Kodo, then you're mistaken; I'm not going to rake up bad experiences just to throw you off" Rena growled in response. "But what I will do is stop your rampage, because if I don't, then that task will be down to Yusei and I won't let him put himself in the path of your rage. It's my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – RENA**

The redhead tore the top card from her deck, body swaying sharply to the right from the force of the draw whilst her azure eyes remained locked onto Aki and her icy face.

"If you're playing with a Plant deck, then it's evidence that you can do more than destroy" Rena argued. "It's a sign of creation, so I'm going to drag the real you out and show everyone. I summon X-Saber Anaperera **[ATK 1800]**".

Once Rena threw down the card, a blue vortex opened in the ground beside her existing X-Saber, allowing another who hadn't seen action since Satellite to rise. Blonde hair streamed down the woman's back, her slim body clothed in blood-red armour. A jagged silver sword gleamed in the City sunlight.

"That's right. Get rid of that dirty witch!" came the cries of the agitated audience.

"We don't want freaks like that here".

Aki clenched her empty hand into a fist, shivering with frustration; she was City-born, yet they were siding with the Satellite duellist; they were traitors. That was just how much they despised her, how deep their cowardice ran, to cheer on a girl from the very place they all looked down upon. Rena narrowed her focus, working to block out all the voices to prevent causing a stir; if she were to turn on them, there was no doubt that the people would launch abuse at the two together. As much as she wished to ease the burden weighing down on Aki's shoulders, she couldn't put herself in the line of fire of the crowds as well as the Psychic fuming opposite her. Instead of tempting them, she picked up a card from her hand and held it up to reveal its identity to Aki.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon" she stated. "Though I don't need to explain its effect as you used one against me before. So let's cut straight to the chase; I'm targeting your Cursed Ivy".

Aki hissed, sharpening her eyes when the wind kicked up, crashing into her active Trap card and obliterating it with ease. With it, Ivy Wall vanished, leaving only one monster defending her lifepoints. Following the detonation, two lights began to shine from the ground either side of the Ivy Token planted by Aki. To Rena's shock, two more sprouted in front of her.

"What?" she breathed.

"If Cursed Ivy is sent to the Graveyard, then two further Ivy Tokens are summoned to the opponent's field **[DEF 0 x2]**" Aki reported with a darker tone than previously.

Rena narrowed her eyes, glaring towards the woman, well aware that the Rose Tokens she had used in the duel with Kinomiya had done little more than aid his downfall; if the Ivy Tokens were anything similar, then it wouldn't be long before the Psychic had her pinned with no hope of victory.

"_Izayoi Aki has filled up the rest of Rena's field with Ivy Tokens"_ the MC commented excitedly. _"What will happen from here? Why could she be giving these Tokens away?"_

"I'm not going to wait around to find out" Rena snapped. "Galahad **[ATK 2100]**, attack Dark Verger!"

The masked X-Saber launched itself forward, thrusting its right arm forward. Under the bright sun, the tip of the weapon gleamed furiously as it neared its target.

"You really think I'm going to let you clear my field that easily?" Aki snapped. "Trap card open: Waboku".

'_That card?'_ Rena wondered, widening her eyes in surprise.

"You can attack, but either my monster nor my lifepoints will be affected" Aki claimed.

Galahad's spear crashed against Dark Verger, trying to tear through the stem between its wide leaves, but failed to sink through. Rena clenched her jaws, watching with frustration while her monster returned from the failed battle.

"That card…" Rena muttered. "That's proof".

"Stop thinking you can read me" Aki snapped.

"You might be recognised as a symbol of destruction, but that card shows you're not a mindless monster like people think" Rena insisted. "Someone attacking endlessly wouldn't need a shield".

"Shut up!" Aki hollered. "Stop thinking you can understand me".

Rena was stunned by the outburst and watched Aki with a face of shock and puzzlement; she had been hoping to aid Aki and show that there was someone who cared, but it seemed every time she tried, she only worsened the young woman's state. A melancholic look washed over her face and her arms slackened by her sides.

"So you want to be alone?" she asked gently.

"I would rather be alone without anyone outside the Arcadia Movement intruding" Aki spat. "The people of this City think they're flawless, blameless; that everything bad that happens is down to Satellite people and criminals that live in the Daimon Area or Psychics. All because they're afraid of admitting they too have flaws, they want to be seen as perfect. And you… despite having a Marker on your face, when I see you, I see that same damn need for perfection. I see that wretched Birthmark that ruined my life. You're the embodiment of it all; in you I see everything that's wrong".

Rena's eyes grew wide, stunned and horrified by the very words the Psychic had used to convey her unparalleled hatred of the girl. Colour began to slip away from her face, gazing aimlessly in the direction of the scornful woman. Just the ferocity of her rage reminded Rena of the Black Rose Dragon whose shadow had been looming over her since their first encounter, as though it had been the key to instilling fear into the redhead. In Aki's eyes, she could see the mask of the Black Rose Witch seething at her.

"_That mark shouldn't exist" she hissed in response. "It causes nothing but terrible things. I won't let you destroy my life; I'll purge this place of both that mark and of you!"_

"_I despise everything you represent, and I'll erase it all now"._

"_You…" she hissed. "Who are you to judge me like that? You look down on me… I won't accept such words; you are also a being of destruction"._

"_You reacted when you saw that glowing mark" Rena protested level-headedly, keeping her eyes fixed on the painted face of her enemy. "Had that not occurred, you would never have accused me of that. I don't know what it is, or what your grudge against it is, or how you know what it is, but I'll fight to find the answers. I'm not going to roll over and let you trample over me and the innocent people here. No-one here deserves to suffer; I'll ensure none of them do. And should any suffering have to come as a result of this battle, I'll shoulder it all"._

"_You wish to suffer?" the witch asked, sounding somewhat menacing. "Then I'll grant that request"._

"_You accursed monster - disappear!" the witch shrieked furiously. "Black Rose Dragon, erase that mistake! Black Rose Flare!"_

"A… mistake…?" Rena whispered breathlessly.

Aki narrowed her eyes, shooting another livid glare at the paralysed redhead. In the stands behind Rena, the group watching from their seats watched on in horror of their friend's motionless state. Beyond them, Divine smirked whilst standing in the mouth of the elevated tunnel, watching Aki smugly.

"Well, Aki, you seem to be doing just fine" he muttered. "Even if you haven't inflicted any physical damage yet, it looks as though you've at least done some damage mentally".

He tilted his head back, moving his eyes down to Rena, who looked as though her head had slumped from his position. He chuckled softly, ensuring that no-one around would hear his amusement at the Psychic's devastating argument. On the field, Rena watched Aki with the distant look that had seized her during her duel with Frank, despite her struggle to be frozen by her fragile state.

"Izayoi Aki…"

"I don't need your pity, it looks like you're the one who needs to strengthen their defence" Aki growled. Her hand moved to the deck fixed into her Duel Disk and pulled away the top card. "My turn".

**FIFTH TURN – AKI**

"I release Dark Verger in order to Advance Summon the monster I'll use to destroy you this time" the magenta-haired Psychic growled. "Rose Tentacles **[ATK 2200]**".

Dark Verger tilted back, its form exploding with much thicker vines sprouting from its roots. A monstrous plant grew from the small body, rose petals emerging from the tower-like centre, encircling the top of the monster's stem. Spiked leaves stretched out from the vines growing from the centre, flailing hungrily. Rena's eyes flickered when she observed the monster at its full height, awestruck by the fact that Aki had summoned another powerful monster, its strength only a fraction beneath that of the terrifying Black Rose Dragon.

"Ah!" Rua yelped, leaning back in his seat. "She summoned another strong plant monster".

"It's not her ace, but it's almost as strong" Ruka commented anxiously.

"Rena… can still win this, right?" Tenpei asked, furrowing his brow while he kept his sight locked on the platform in the centre of the building.

Rua glanced at the brunette guiltily; he had no answer, but he couldn't bring himself to admit he had doubts over his friend's abilities. Beside him, Ruka laid her hand onto her right arm, drawn to it for some reason unknown to her. Himuro and Yanagi had nothing to say, both focused on the duel in front of them uncomfortably, aware of the legend of the Black Rose Witch and her destructive power. The brawny former-Pro narrowed his eyes, recalling how the witch's powers spiralled off the charts when she fearfully fled from the Daimon Area upon seeing Yusei's Birthmark, there was no telling how her power could be magnified when anger gripped her.

On the stage, Aki pulled a card from her hand, sliding it into her Duel Disk without taking her eyes from her recovering opponent.

"I activate the Magic card Ivy Shackles" she announced. "During my turn, all your monsters will become plants".

"It's the same strategy that she used before" Rua cried. "Except she's using a different monster".

"Rena…" Ruka whispered.

"At the beginning of my Battle Phase, Rose Tentacles gains an extra attack for every Plant-type monster on my opponent's field" Aki stated.

"_Oh my! Rena's field is completely filled with monsters turned Plant-type from Izayoi's Ivy Shackles!"_ the MC cried. _"That means Izayoi will have six attacks!"_

"Wh- what?"

"Six attacks?"

"That's too much. This whole place will be destroyed by her power".

"Rose Tentacles' power doesn't end with just that" Aki continued, shrugging off the comments from those around the Stadium. "When it destroys a Plant-type monster, it deals 300 points of damage".

"_This could be the end of the duel right here; Izayoi has the ability to attack six times and Rose Tentacles will deal damage for each attack"_ the MC repeated fervently. _"As well as that, when the Ivy Tokens are destroyed, they also deal 300 points of damage. She's going to endure massive damage"_.

While the moustached commentator relayed the news in its grimmest form, many of the spectators jumped up from their seats and raced to the nearest staircases, fleeing from the exposed stands in terror.

"Rena…" Rua muttered.

"No way, that many attacks is impossible" Yanagi said.

"Watch it, she's about to go" Himuro growled.

The five tucked themselves forward, grasping the backs of the seats in front of them and lowering their heads in preparation of the wild bursts of power that were sure to follow. In the tunnel behind Rena's side of the platform, Yusei narrowed his eyes, aware that Rena's body wasn't one built for abuse; he had seen it during her duel with Takasu. There was a moment when he feared she would be able to stand up against the brutal power of the Black Rose Witch's strongest monsters, although he wouldn't admit it aloud. Her resolve had come through to make up for weakness before.

'_Rena…'_

"Rose Tentacles attacks X-Saber Galahad **[ATK 1300]**" Aki growled, throwing her arm forward. "Thorn Whip One!"

The first of the tentacle vines supporting the towering plant monster raced forward, piercing Galahad with ease, the monster moaning when its armour and body were skewered with ease. Gales rushed out across the Stadium, those remaining on their hands and knees between rows of seats screamed in terror, unable to escape before the onslaught began. The explosion that followed Galahad's destruction was then quickly ignored by the thorny vine, which continued on forward and wrapped itself around Rena's right arm, to the redhead's horror. A gasp escaped the girl's mouth and her eyes moved to the vine, her arm shivering within its crushing grip.

**AKI - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 2800**

"Attack Anaperera. Thorn Whip Two!" Aki yelled, holding up two fingers from her right hand.

Another vine rushed forward, charging with fearsome power. The blonde X-Saber lifted her sword as a swift defensive tactic, though the silver blade was quickly obliterated. The woman gasped in disbelief, though her existence following her weapon's demise was short and the vine crashed through her body, eradicating her immediately with a violent death. Like its predecessor, the vine continued onwards and wrapped itself around Rena's right leg, piercing through the fabric of her trousers and sinking into her skin. Rena cried out in agony, feeling the limbs on the right side of her body throbbing with pain and leaking blood. Her body shuddered, struggling to keep her left side from slumping due to the excruciating pain that flared through her. There was no escape, she was pinned by the tentacles, forcing her to endure the torture.

**AKI - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 2100**

The scene was on display for everyone left in the building, all watching in terror that they, too, could be caught in the fallout of the brutal assault. Rena hissed, sucking in her breath sharply whilst trying to move her bent right arm just to prove she had some degree of control over her body in spite of the stretched vine's grasp.

In the tower looming over the stage, Godwin watched the scene without any emotion across his face, similarly was Jack, who remained seated on the sofa behind the Director and his assistant. The blonde man narrowed his eyes, eager to see how the onslaught and the duel would play out. Beside Godwin, Jeager stepped forward and began to chortle darkly.

"Well, this is what happens when you match up two unstable girls" he commented. Godwin's sight didn't break from the scene below, though Jeager's words poured themselves into his ears. "We know the Black Rose Witch is a Signer, now let's see if she can push that girl to reveal any power in her before she breaks".

While Jeager clearly enjoyed the performance, there was something holding Godwin back. He tilted his head back, shifting his eyes to the holographic orb hovering over the field where he found the projection of Rena shuddering and wincing, struggling to pry the thick vine from her right arm. There was fear and distress evident across her face, especially when her attempts to free herself were failing, tears of anguish in her eyes finally leaked out, slipping down her cheeks, though those were the only ones to escape.

Divine smirked whilst watching from the shadows of the tunnel, his back against the wall. In the way Yusei had positioned himself behind Rena, Divine waited on Aki's side of the divider.

'_That's right, Aki'_ he thought. _'Vent all of your loneliness, all of your pain, along with your hexed words'_.

With a break in between the fearsome attacks, some of the remaining spectators took the opportunity to lift their heads, watching over the seats they'd hidden behind to witness the state of things. Rua lifted his fists, clenching them as tightly as possible whilst helplessness seized him, his small frame shuddered from his desire to simply race forward and put an end to the battle.

"Rena!" he cried.

Beside him, Ruka huddled on her knees, her hands pressed against one another with fingers laid over her knuckles. Like her brother, her body also trembled, albeit much more violently for the fear coursing through her on behalf of the redhead. The girl's eyes squeezed shut, she prayed mutely, unable to watch the same person who defended them against the Black Rose Witch once before endure the same gruelling treatment as back then.

'_Rena'_.

"Thorn Whip Three!" Aki yelled, holding up a third finger to add to the count.

Rose Tentacles launched another vine forward, smashing through the right-most Ivy Token effortlessly and continued onwards with the same momentum, evidence that the Token had been nothing in comparison to true monsters. The third arm wrapped itself around the upper half of Rena's left leg, causing the redhead to gasp and cry out with the new injection of stinging pain. The girl began to grunt whilst squirming against the three shackles locking her in place.

**AKI - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 1500**

Droplets of sweat slid down Rena's forehead whilst watching her opponent, her eyes glinting with both weakening determination amidst the torture on top of the very suffering she endured.

'_So, is this it?'_ she wondered, narrowing her eyes and swallowing the lump building in her throat. _'The pain that she's been feeling? This must Izayoi's way of showing how she's hurting. She's reaching out to me… to tell me this is what she feels all the time'_.

Aki's breathing was growing more ragged from the amount of energy and hatred she donated to each attack, but her piercing glare didn't cease to burn. The woman threw her right arm forward, holding all four of her fingers up to signal the next phase of her attack.

"Fourth Thorn Whip!" she yelled.

In the same procedure as the previous attacks, Rose Tentacles unleashed another of its supporting arms, crashing into an Ivy Token, with one survivor left on the edge of its destructive path. The new addition to the restraints wrapped itself around Rena's left upper arm, just beneath her shoulder, allowing her more freedom with the Duel Disk-wearing arm. Rena moved the limb closer to her chest, aware that there were still two attacks to go with no obvious targets to capture. Her eyes glinted as she regained her composure, wincing from the new wave of pain.

'_It is…'_ she thought. _'This is Izayoi's way of crying out'_.

**AKI - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 900**

Yusei moved a step closer, his fists clenched tightly either side of him. It hurt to watch someone he considered a friend endure the punishment that Rena was, but there was nothing he could do. His eyes moved away from the duel towards the stands where Rua, Ruka and the others watched, struggling much more clearly with their powerlessness. He could make out Rua standing upright despite the winds that battered the seats, tearing some off their legs and against rows both in front and behind, Ruka kneeling beside him. The girl was also a Signer, she, too, could become a target of Izayoi Aki's hatred. The girl was also in danger.

But Aki wasn't the only concern the two would have to keep an eye open for. Yusei's sight then moved once more, rising to the tower where Jack, Godwin and Jeager watched everything. They had been the reason the four Signer candidates had gathered to begin with; they would have no sympathy for the redhead. They had been the cause of the suffering each of the contestants in the tournament, all going unnoticed until they had the answers they wanted.

_"I'll do my get answers out of Izayoi Aki; she seems to be less than pleased with being chosen to have one of these marks. Maybe she understands more than she's letting on"._

_"Just be careful" Yusei insisted._

_"I will" Rena affirmed with a nod._

'_Rena…'_ Yusei thought, turning back to the duel.

Aki's shoulders were growing tense, similarly were her arms. She leaned forward, stretching her neck as much as possible and stamped on the field.

"Fifth Thorn Whip!"

The final Ivy Token was obliterated immediately and the new whip wrapped itself around Rena's waist, tying her left arm against it in the crushing embrace. Rena hissed and closed her eyes briefly whilst working to endure the pain without exposing the full extent of her torment.

**AKI - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 300**

'_Almost. I'm almost there'_ she thought whilst in the darkness. _'To the peak of Izayoi's pain'_.

Her eyes opened with the same firmness as Yusei showed through each of his duels. They met with Aki's piercing look, the woman's breaths more laborious than before; the strain of the series of attacks was taking its toll. She quickly reverted from the panting to gather the remnants of her remaining fury.

"This is the last attack" she growled. "_Last Thorn Whip!_"

Over her head, the sixth and final vine shot forward, encircling the upper half of Rena's chest and tightening quickly. Rena cried out, feeling her lungs gasping for air underneath the spiked arms pinching her skin. Yusei, Rua, Ruka, Tenpei, Yanagi and Himuro gasped from the scene, more shocked than before when the combined arms lifted Rena's battered body from the ground. The redhead squirmed, desperately trying to pry herself loose; the final attack, after all, was a direct attack, if she were to take it, the duel would be over, as would her chances of ending Aki's blind rampage, leaving Yusei in the line of fire as her next target.

Rena groaned through the rise, aware that in her predicament, Aki could unleash the full extent of her unquenched frustration and hatred; she was nothing more than a puppet, not only to Godwin, but now to Aki as well. Sweat dripped down her paling face, her eyes fell to Aki, learning how high the monstrous plant had lifted her. Though the height wasn't what sent a chill down her spine; it was the dark smile that crept onto Aki's face. There was a dark look of entertainment and satisfaction across her face.

"She-" Rena breathed.

The vines slackened somewhat and as soon as Rena gasped, realising what was about to happen, the six dragged her down. A shocked cry escaped as she plummeted to the field. When her body crashed into the ground, thick smoke streamed from the impact zone and spread rapidly from the gales that howled across the Stadium, terrifying the people further. Screams and crashes filled the building, all like a melody Aki knew all too well.

"_Ah, with that crushing attack, it looks like this duel is over"_ the MC hollered. _"Izayoi Aki is set to move onto the final round to face Fudo Yusei and has shown just what she's going to bring"_.

Yusei gazed at the field in front of him with widened eyes; not out of concern for himself, but from the devastating crash he had witnessed just in front of him; amidst the billowing smoke was the body of his friend. A friend who had put herself in harm's way to help him find evidence of their theory, facing her fears only to be torn apart just in front of him, who had no power to help.

"Rena…" he breathed anxiously.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: Rena! This is too much._

_Rena: I… won't give up…_

_Aki: Just stay down, just die. You're nothing but trouble_

_Yusei: This campaign of pain and destruction has gone on too long. This has to end now. If I have to put an end to this all, so be it._

_Rena: Yusei… I can't… Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Fight Back! The Dragon of Sorrow and Regret". I don't want him getting himself hurt for my sake._


	27. Fight Back! Dragon of Sorrow and Regret

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__Forgive the delayed update; studies at university took up more time each week than I had expected and this simply fell beneath the radar. I appreciate all the reviews, including those with suggestions on where the plot should go, but the entire plot has been set out for three years now, as have those for Reverse of Arcadia and Over the Nexus, which I aim to update with more regular chapters being published here so it's possible to work properly on the latter. Please read and review._

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The smoke lingering around the field was suffocating, thick clouds drifting around to veil the devastation caused by the notorious Black Rose Witch's power on display. Despite the elitist attitude of the City's people, they had chosen the redheaded Satellite female over the urban legend presented before them, her wild powers at their fullest. Ruka pressed her small hands against her sweating face, unable to bear viewing the mangled body of the girl whom she had been supporting. Rua, on the other hand, was determined to see the result through with anxiety coursing strongly throughout him.

Minutes ticked by, stretched by the tense atmosphere throughout the building. Gradually, the shape of the abused figure grew from amongst the clouds, having managed to pick herself up and stand opposite the enemy. Aki's eyes sharpened at the apparent recovery of her adversary and allowed the dust to disperse before reacting. Through the smokescreen, Rena emerged; hair matted, clothes torn and body tattered, blood seeping from a couple of wounds across her arms, exposed legs and a thin stream falling from her broken lips. Nevertheless, her azure eyes blazed; their fix on Aki unfazed by the heaving the body resorted to just to breathe.

"It was a valiant attempt, I suppose" the Psychic Duellist scoffed. "It's a pity that you were unable to fight back at all. This only goes to prove that you are merely an obstacle meant to be dealt with".

Rena's lips stuck to one another, eyes narrowing to intensify the sharpened look shot at the stronger duellist. "I still plan to fight back, it won't end here".

"The duel is over" Aki growled. "Besides, you're in no condition to fight. That is unless you wish to be buried after the tournament is finished".

Rena hissed in response and straightened her back, raising am arm to the face-down card forgotten in the brutal onslaught that had risen behind the veil of dust. The revelation sent shockwaves throughout the audience and companions viewing the match upon realizing what had been hiding.

"Trap card: Nutrient Z" Rena growled. "When I'm due to receive 2000 points of damage, I activate this and gain 4000 before the damage is dealt".

"Impossible" Aki gasped.

"She had 300 before the attack, so add on 4000 to that" Rua muttered, lifting and curling fingers whilst attempting to solve the mathematical challenge proposed.

"Rose Tentacles would do 2200 points of damage through a direct attack" Tenpei commented, serving only to puzzle the teal-haired boy further.

"It leaves Rena with 2100 lifepoints" Ruka stated, ending her brother's misery.

"Eh?" the two boys sounded anxiously.

**AKI - RENA  
****4000 - LP - 2100**

"She gained a lot back, but they can just as easily be taken away" Yanagi sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do" Himuro grumbled, muscular arms folded tightly as ever across his large chest, eyes fixated on the recovering match ahead. "It's all down to whether Rena can pull herself together and inflict some damage of her own. Izayoi has all of her lifepoints and she's dealt much more than enough to knock Rena out of the duel. She's going to have to become stronger quickly if she's to stand a chance of getting to the Final and facing Yusei".

"Of course" Rua gasped. "If Rena makes it through, the Final match will be her and Yusei. It'll be a Satellite face-off".

"Rena…" Ruka whispered over her hands clasped against her chin. "Please hang in there".

In the shade of the opposing tunnels, Yusei and Divine observed their respective allies carefully. The Arcadia leader leaned casually against the wall behind him, arms folded over the trench coat cloaking his form, smirking at the display he treasured mascot had put on for the terrified audience. Yusei, however, remained stone-faced, hiding any concern should Godwin's attention fall to him. Still, the recent turn unnerved him; both concerned of Rena's chances and the possibility that it could be the fearsome Psychic whom would stand between him and facing Jack.

His stern eyes shifted to the exasperated woman; in her, he could see hatred that scarred her heart for an extended period of time, a scorned woman, someone unloved. She was crying, pleading for someone to hear her wails and accept her as a fellow human being. That appeared to be what Rena had attempted, but the glow of the unusual Birthmark on her arm had prevented any progress; instead, it made her an object of hatred for the magenta-haired woman. A reminder of her power and the feelings directed towards her. Until she could break through that hatred, there was no saving Izayoi and no end to the suffering.

The young Satellite man hung his arms either side and pushed himself away from the wall, far less comfortable than Divine, but equally stoic in his display. He would have to be in order to preserve the safety of those around him. Still, for an instant, his eyes tapered whilst focusing on the girl with her back to him, fighting for his sake, working for him by her own will. She had thrown herself into the line of fire to aid him on his quest for answers in spite of his warnings.

A simple whisper left his vaguely moving lips. "Rena…"

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 27 – Fight Back! The Dragon of Sorrow and Regret ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The audience's cheers had been muted the vicious duel playing out before them replaced by nervous mutters and scornful comments about the pair. On the stage, Rena hissed, grabbing her left shoulder as it throbbed violently. Aki's look did nothing to stray towards sympathy, but watched with the same icy glare.

"_Despite Izayoi's best efforts, Rena's still standing"_ the MC broadcasted fervently. _"Rose Tentacles' six attacks were evaded right at the end with the deadly direct attack, inflicting enough damage for Nutrient Z to be activated. And it seems Izayoi's denied passage to the Final has her fuming. What else is to come from this intense duel?"_

Aki's lack of movement or words suggested her turn had come to an end with the closing of the Battle Phase; her only monster was finished and it seemed there was nothing from her hand planned to utilize. Taking the opportunity to act on the woman's rigid state, Rena dropped her right hand onto the deck and tore the top card away.

"It's my turn!"

**SIXTH TURN – RENA**

Examining the cards in her hand, Rena sighed and picked another from her hand, sliding the newest addition underneath the Duel Disk's silver top and slapping down the card chosen from the group in her grasp.

"I summon Cyber Commander in defence mode **[DEF 800]**" she announced.

In front of her, the green-suited man folded his arms and curled his back, pushing inches more of his body into the silver spaceship-like craft in which he rode. Rena's shivering glare was fixated on Aki, locking with the Psychic's much more powerful stare. Among the nervous crowd behind the redhead, Rua jumped up from his seat, arms tight and fists clenched, luring Tenpei's eyes to the frantic boy.

"Rua?" he muttered.

"This isn't right" the male twin growled, eyes flaring whilst fixed on the damaged battlefield. "If they both have that weird mark on their arms, shouldn't they be working together to find out what they are rather than fighting one another?"

"Izayoi probably doesn't want to find the answer" Ruka mumbled. "When she found out Rena had it, she became furious and behaved like this. There must be some reason behind it; perhaps it holds bad memories for her. She's unstable, but there's got to be something that can be done to help her. Someone must be able to reach out and help her".

"Well that's not what's happening here" Himuro grunted. "Just fighting Rena is getting her worked up; it's not doing anyone any favours".

Amongst the miniature craters formed from the brutal onslaught, Rena straightened her back, keeping her eyes fixed on Aki whilst lowering her left arm.

"My turn's over".

"That's all?" Yanagi yelped. "That's not much against Izayoi's Rose Tentacles. She's just going to batter Rena-chan again".

"I imagine there's not much she could do" Himuro commented stoically. "We'll just have to sit it out and watch".

**SEVENTH TURN – AKI**

"Draw" Aki growled, tearing the top card of her deck from the rest. That card, however, went unnoticed and fell into her hand's collection, attention set on the opposing shield.

"Rose Tentacles attacks Psychic Commander" she hollered.

The thick vines of the monster shot forward, racing to skewer the designated victim. While Yanagi, Rua, Ruka and Tenpei watched fearfully, Rena's expression remained defiant and quickly arched her body, pressing down on the Duel Disk's centre, resulting in the card shooting up.

"Trap card – Kunai with Chain" she snapped. "And with its two effects, I can switch Rose Tentacles into defence mode while giving Psychic Commander an extra 500 attack points".

Aki hissed furiously, the surging arms of the monstrous plant freezing under the aura of blue and falling back to their origin. The massive being settled reluctantly **[DEF 1200]**. Opposite the tamed plant, the uniformed pilot was surrounded by a scarlet aura to signify its growing power, bringing a subtle smirk to Rena's face.

"_With one card, Rena has saved her only monster and turned the situation on its head"_ the MC hollered. _"Now with Izayoi's monster in defence mode, Rena can take the reins and start a comeback with the next turn"_.

"A comeback is exactly what I'm after" Rena said, setting her sights on the fuming Aki. "I'm not here just to defeat you and make you feel terrible. What I want is to simply help a friend; you're just standing in our way to our goals".

"Don't make yourself out to be noble and here with better reason than anyone else" Aki snapped. "You're nothing but a glory seeker, striving for the approval of these judgmental people. I end my turn".

Rena narrowed her eyes, unimpressed by Aki's accusation, but determined not to argue. The woman was unstable, she had seen that first-hand; there would just have to be another way of dealing with the situation, even if that were to be winning the duel. Perhaps there was a small part of Izayoi's claim that was truth, but that was secondary to reaching the Final and guaranteeing a Satellite duellist would be Jack's opponent, with Stardust and the truth as the ante.

**EIGHTH TURN – RENA**

"We'll see whose motive brings them victory" Rena snapped, removing the top card of the deck swiftly. The addition entered her hand immediately. "I switch Psychic Commander to attack mode".

In contrast to its eagerness to hide, the green-uniformed man leapt up, readjusting his machine to face down the weakened enemy, a spiky grin opening up across his face **[ATK 1900]**. Aki scowled at the confident appearance of the recently-vulnerable monster, its attitude converted by the turning of the tables. Nevertheless, Rena held up another card from the shrinking group in her possession, sliding it into the slot underneath Psychic Commander's card.

"Magic card: Big Bang Shot" she announced firmly. "Its power will increase Psychic Commander's attack by 400 and grant it the power to inflict Piercing Damage".

Aki only hissed once more in response, eyes tapering to intensify the glare shot across the field. Another glow surrounded the Psychic monster hovering on the opposite side of the field, pooling further power into its growing form **[ATK 2200]**. Beyond Aki's scowling, Divine's smile had disintegrated and he eyed the scene with suspicion, curious as to how the Satellite representative was to handle the remainder of the duel and her chances against his partner. The turning of tables already had taken many, including Divine and Aki, by shock, there was no guarantee she would be an easy obstacle to mow down in his campaign to have the Arcadia Movement and Psychic Duellists acknowledged and accepted by the public of Neo-Domino.

Unaware of Aki's superior focusing on her, Rena proceeded to move forward with her turn. Lowering her left arm, dragging down both Duel Disk and cards with it, attention solely on the battle ahead.

"Psychic Commander, attack Rose Tentacles" she ordered.

Aki scowled, unable to prevent the oncoming blast. The cannon of the metallic craft began to glow, the light intensifying with the growing energy pooling into its cylindered body. The power was ejected in an instant with no signal prior to its launch, shooting a beam of brilliant white and blue brightness across the field. The power pierced through the plant's shrivelling form, followed by a shriek of agony from the leafy being and its subsequent destruction, kicking up a brief and gentle wind in comparison to the chaos its existence had caused so far.

**AKI - RENA  
****2900 - LP – 2100**

"She got rid of it!" Rua cried with joy.

"And did some serious damage at the same time" Tenpei added, equally cheerful.

"_Ah, with a quick strategy, Rena has greatly reduced the gap between herself and Izayoi Aki"_ the MC announced excitedly. _"How will Izayoi respond to the destruction of her monster and this strike against her lifepoints?"_

Rena held up the card she had drawn and slid it into the lower compartment of her Duel Disk beside the active cards, stern gaze directed towards her opponent unbroken.

"I end my turn with this card set face-down" she stated.

**NINETH TURN – AKI**

"Then I'll begin my turn" Aki snapped.

"She's getting ready for something, just be ready for whatever's coming" Himuro commanded of those beside him, all shooting him concerned looks regarding the admission.

"I summon Guard Hedge in defence mode" the Psychic woman declared, slapping down the card.

From the ground in front, the tamed and brown hedge sprouted, revealing hollow tangled vines **[DEF 2100]**. Rena eyed the shrub suspiciously; as it stood, the defensive plant bush was useless against Psychic Commander's enhanced strength. Aki tore a card from her hand, twisting it around to reveal its identity.

"I activate Seed of Deception" she growled. "Which allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Plant monster from my hand. I choose Copy Plant".

"What?" Ruka gasped.

"That's her Tuner monster" Rua yelped.

"Huh?" Tenpei sounded anxiously. "Then that means she's preparing for-"

"Brace yourselves" Himuro barked suddenly.

The twisted figure of the small monstrous plant emerged on the field, its unusual green eyes blinking erratically **[ATK 0]**. A chill ran down Rena's spine, sweat clinging to her paling face; she had been expecting the monster that had haunted her, but not so suddenly after opening a window towards victory. Another card slid out of Aki's Graveyard, snatching swiftly and held up for the redhead to see.

"Dark Verger's effect revives it from the Graveyard when a Plant-Type monster is Special Summoned" she confessed, throwing the card on the opposite side of the Tuner monster called from her hand. The leaf-faced monster grew from the floor, gazing naively with its large eyes **[ATK 0]**. "Copy Plant's effect".

"Oh no" Rena gasped.

"Rena!" Rua yelled from the audience.

Ruka tucked herself behind the emptied seat in front of her, shivering from fear of seeing the terrifying dragon once more. Tenpei and Yanagi also quickly threw themselves behind the chairs in front of them, their example followed by people in various spots across the audience.

"Rua, get down, you know that's coming" Tenpei whispered to his companion.

Rua responded with a sullen face and tucked himself away as advised by his friends, watching over the top of the barrier guiltily. Copy Plant's level increase enforced a glowing aura around its form, putting the final piece in place for Aki's ace monster to make its arrival once more. Without even waiting for the MC's words, several people fled their seats and scurried away to safety.

"_With Izayoi's reputation as the Black Rose Witch, people are flooding towards the exits"_ the man described. _"With a Tuner monster on the field, there's no doubt that Izayoi Aki's ace monster – the Black Rose Dragon!"_

"Black Rose Dragon…" Yusei muttered from his place in the tunnel behind Rena.

"I tune Copy Plant to Guard Hedge and Dark Verger" Aki barked. The former transformed into two green rings; one surrounding each of the surviving allies and revealing the five stars hidden within their combined bodies, bringing all the instruments together. "_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

A pillar of pink light crashed into the ground behind Aki, kicking up fierce gales that took Rena and the remaining audience back. The redhead gazed in chilled horror at the emerging silhouette of the demonic dragon that had caused her pain in their previous match, back to spread further chaos. Within the shadows of the tunnel, Yusei remained stone-faced, although aware that the arrival of the dragon presented a multitude of problems; he had seen the dragon and its awesome power in the Daimon Area, the Birthmark on Izayoi Aki's arm would begin to glow and sorely remind her of the powers she was feared because of. She would only worsen and become more violent, with Rena – someone she had brief history with – in the firing line.

Timed with the fading of the light that guided it to battle, the floral dragon unleashed a terrifying roar, scattering rose petals across the field. Rena gazed at the beast in horror, her body frozen from fear following her last encounter with the monster. In spite of the frenzied efforts to calm her body and remind herself both what was ahead and that the dragon was not invincible, her arms were stuck by her sides and eyes remained wide. The others weren't blind to the rigid state Rena's body had locked itself into, initiating another wave of panic among the spectators who remained outside the tunnels and among the seats.

"Crap, there's no stopping that witch!"

"Let's get out of here before the whole place is destroyed".

"Mama, I'm scared".

"Damned witch, just get out of here and leave us alone".

Aki refused to respond to the taunts, retaining her fearsome glare directed towards her enemy, attention narrowed by the resolve to confront the demons that had so long haunted her. The woman lifted a card from her hand, presenting it fiercely to the girl opposite. The glow of the pair's Birthmarks radiating warmly. Their presence only fuelled Aki's frustration further; the hatred etched into her face was merely the tip of the iceberg.

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect: by discarding a Plant-Type monster, the attack power of an opponent's monster becomes zero" she growled, sliding the Lord Poison chosen into the Graveyard. "Rose Restriction!"

The dark spiked vines of the dragon emerged from beneath the thick floral wings, snapping wildly before charging across the field, wrapping themselves tightly around the wrists and craft of Psychic Commander. Aki's scornful expression remained the same, ignoring the agony of the monster that had inflicted pain upon her deck and its helplessness against the upcoming revenge **[ATK 0]**.

"Psychic Commander!" Rena cried, her body swaying towards the imprisoned monster.

"Die" Aki spat bitterly.

From their various observation points; Yusei, Rua, Ruka and Tenpei reacted with shock at the revelation and Aki's relentless tactics. Divine, however, smirked proudly while, in the tower above the field, Godwin also appeared satisfied with the awakening of Birthmarks; while Aki's was already a permanent engraving against her fair skin, Rena's had yet to attain such a feature; like Yusei's, hers would retreat into obscurity after the tense period had passed. At the same moment, Jack's forearm throbbed, luring his other hand to land onto where the symbol of his own was painted.

"They're both Signers" he muttered.

"It appears so" Jeager chuckled darkly.

Jack's eyes moved to the edge of his vision, setting themselves on Godwin, who had cast aside his usually unreadable demeanour and smiled thinly. It was no coincidence that all the Signers had been gathered – it had never been chance who the participants were – but it seemed Godwin's goal had been achieved, while Jack's duel with Yusei would only be a bonus.

"The end of this torment is now. Black Rose Dragon attacks Psychic Commander" Aki yelled on the field, thrusting her shimmering arm forward. "Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon's neck swayed loosely, throwing its head around prior to unleashing the spray of purple flames surrounded by small petals. The twins gasped in unison, aware that should the attack go through, the duel would end with this fearsome power. Rena tucked her head between her shoulders, tensing the muscles across her body and setting her legs apart to support herself, a glint of resolve showed she had no intention of allowing the end to come.

"Reverse card open – Skull Dice!" she yelled.

"Skull Dice?" Rua gasped.

"It's a risk and the odds are against her" Tenpei added.

"Skull Dice will lower Black Rose Dragon's attack power by the value that appears on the die times by 100" Rena barked, her shadow growing behind her with the storm charging forward.

With the approaching storm, winds kicked up fiercely, throwing Rena's hair over her shoulders and threatening to uproot her from the stage. Nevertheless, she stood firm behind the small demonic fairy that appeared, clutching a red die between its black-gloved hands. A perpetual smirk revealed its sharpened jaws, offering a ray of hope despite the dire circumstances of its appearance.

"_Izayoi's attack is being countered with Skull Dice. But for the duel to continue beyond this point, the result will have to be a 4 or higher"_ the MC announced, slamming the sole of his shoe against the desk whilst leaning forward with intrigue. _"Will the roll be enough to keep Rena in the game or is this Izayoi's move to the Final match to face Fudo Yusei?"_

"I won't lose" Rena spoke sharply. "Not with a duel against Yusei on the line".

Aki scowled, although the display had been the firmest Rena had acted before her, yet that meant nothing to her. She had a self-appointed mission to fulfil and only once that was achieved would her mood settle. Rena's glare remained whilst staring down the charging force, the winged demon releasing the die from between its small hands, the cube bouncing against the floor several times, rolling with uncertainty.

Despite the drawn out seconds, the decision was quick due to the race against time – the die landing with four black dots pointing upwards. A wave of relief rushed through those watching; there was still hope that the Black Rose Witch's campaign of terror could be brought to an end.

"_There it is!"_ the MC hollered. _"Rena's Skull Dice decreases Black Rose Dragon's power by 400, just enough for Rena to stay in the game!"_

The swirling surge crashed into Psychic Commander, eradicating it with ease and allow the blast to continue onwards, crashing into Rena and launching her from the ground. The redhead cried out when the ground vanished beneath her feet and gravity regained its hold over her swiftly, slamming her body face-down against the floor of the stage. The girl moaned and shivered from the new wave of pain that washed over her, shrinking to cover her stomach whilst wincing.

**AKI - RENA  
****2900 - LP – 100**

"Rena!" Rua and Ruka cried in unison.

Rena grunted whilst picking herself up, wiping away the drying trail of blood leaking from her mouth, smearing the red fluid across the edge of her clenched hand. However, that wouldn't deter her from fulfilling her mission to reach the Final and spare Yusei the very same torment she endured. But there was also Izayoi to consider and rescue – from the torture she inflicted upon herself – that which no-one seemed to be able to free her of, but she would try. With a flame blazing in her eyes, Rena stood herself with a passionate glare, determined to break the chains that held Aki down, the self-inflicted imprisonment she survived.

Until then, Aki's unstable emotions could boil over at any given time. The young woman laid a hand over her glowing Birthmark, trying to shield it from view and erase its presence. But her efforts were futile.

"I end my turn" she spat, disappointed with the missed opportunity to end the duel.

**TENTH TURN – RENA**

"Draw" Rena said, turning over the card she had removed whilst keeping it at arm's length. She moved the card beside the one remaining in her hand, swapping the two and laying the chosen one onto the Duel Disk's surface face-down.

"I set a monster" she sighed heavy-heartedly. "Turn end".

"Eh?" Rua sounded from behind the seat he used as a shield. "Is that really all?"

"There's not much she can do with just two cards" Tenpei responded, eyeing the field cautiously. "With that Black Rose Dragon out, Izayoi Aki has a horrible advantage over Rena".

"This isn't going to end well, Rena-chan's just delaying what's going to happen" Yanagi whimpered.

"Well there's got to be a reason why she'd put herself through all this for longer" Himuro mumbled curiously.

Aki and Rena locked eyes once more, shooting each other equally sharp glares, neither showing any sign of backing down and exposing weakness. Rena lifted her right hand, laying it onto the injured shoulder above her cards and Duel Disk, pressing down against the aching joint firmly.

"Izayoi Aki…" she grunted. "Why is it you enjoy inflicting pain like this? You revel in those powers, but you hide behind a mask of agony and hatred towards everyone else. But is it true that you truly enjoy hearing the terrified screams of those powerless against you?"

"What are you saying?" Aki asked, her chilled breaths laced with horror and disgust over the nature of the accusations made. "You think I could honestly enjoy having these powers? That I could enjoy such careless destruction? First you speak like you understand me, then you accuse me of such things? You're a culmination of what's wrong with the people here; even those in Satellite should at least vaguely understand the suffering Psychic Duellists – we're all discriminated against, tormented by the elitist ways of the City. The instant they feel threatened, they jump behind the nearest person they consider closest to them – in this case, you, a Satellite".

"I'm not fighting to protect the people of this City, I'm aware of how wrong their attitude is" Rena retorted quickly. "But your trail of destruction has to end somewhere. I won't risk Yusei or anyone else; I'll put an end to your mad pleasure".

"Stop talking like that!" Aki barked. "You're making no sense – I would never enjoy causing such misery; it only comes to haunt me later".

"Then let me in and know you, Izayoi" Rena argued, tensing the muscles in her raised right forearm. "The instant you saw this Birthmark, you had it out for me. You became bitter and scornful, even more so than you were to the men in the Daimon Area. I want to help you, but I can't do that if you close yourself off and fight harder because of this. Let me understand you".

Aki scoffed at the claim, unimpressed by the redhead's message. "I can't trust the word of someone like you" she spat venomously. "You're just the same as everyone else; you'd only be doing it for yourself. You don't care about me or whatever has happened to me".

"That's not true" Rena protested. "I want to help you break this cycle of misery. You're in pain".

"That doesn't matter" a member of the audience yelled, standing beside the ruins of the seats around where he had been sitting not long before. "Just beat her".

"Send that witch packing. We don't want her here".

"Damned witch. Crawl under the rock you came out from under and stay there".

Aki's head was lowered, taking the taunts with a growing smirk. Yusei and Rena picked up on the vicious curling of her lips, appearing to embrace the scornful words launched towards her.

"That's right; I'm a wretched person, just like everyone else" she muttered darkly. "Just like everyone here who judges, I am the executioner who turns against the people and goes on a rampage, despised by all powerless to fight back. So I spread destruction and pain, but it's what I have to do – it's all I can do to even the score. I have to make the people who drove me into isolation suffer the same way they have caused me constant pain".

"Izayoi…" Rena said.

The woman lifted her head, unveiling the frenzied look upon her face, the eyes glistening with excitement and madness. Rena's face softened once she examined the expression, unnerved by the extent of damage done to the young woman's heart.

'_This isn't right'_ the redhead thought whilst watching her maddened opponent. _'She says she's enjoying it, but even with that look, it doesn't feel like she's telling the truth. It's an act so that everyone will hate her; but why make herself a martyr? Izayoi… please, let me help you. We should be working together'_.

Yusei's folded arms tightened, experiencing a similar pulsing to that which had caused Jack to grip his arm not long before. The unusual sensation had no effect on his stoicism, allowing him to continue watching without showing any cracks in his armour should Godwin be keeping an eye on him as well as the duel.

**ELEVENTH TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn" the magenta-haired woman growled. She quickly deposited the card into her hand, paying no attention to those in her possession and focused solely once more on the battlefield where she retained dominance.

"Hide all you want behind those pitiful defences" she growled, straightening a narrow finger to the unidentified monster resting on Rena's field. "Black Rose Dragon, annihilate whatever is hiding under there. Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon roared fiercely, swinging its neck around and unleashing another wave of purple flames that crashed into the holographic card. The collision sent shockwaves throughout the building, winds curling up beyond the glass barriers of the track and towards the people above. Shrill screams and horrified yells resonated across the Stadium. Himuro groaned whilst stretching his arm out, able to just reach Rua's nearest sleeve and keep the group pinned while Tenpei fearfully clutched the twin's other arm. Yusei raised his right arm, still pulsing from the awakening of the two active Birthmarks, above his head, shielding his tapered eyes from the battering storm.

Though above the battle, Jeager appeared more entertained by the anarchy. The clown-like man chortled sharply, drawing Jack's sharpened eyes.

"It won't be long now" he laughed. "The Black Rose Witch's power is far too strong for anyone to handle, let alone a scrawny Satellite like that".

Godwin, however, wasn't convinced. His gaze had settled on Rena, reasserting his unreadable expression. His inclusion of the redheaded girl in the tournament puzzled Jack; she wasn't an adversary in the same manner as the men appointed, yet at the same time, there was something off about her – she wasn't the same as the other Signers, though he had yet to actually meet with her to determine what she was like at all.

In the centre of the raging flames, a transparent copy of Mecha Bunny appeared and vanished, unable to survive the devastation. Rena lifted her head from behind the arm raised to shield herself from the swirling power gathered around the disintegrating card.

"Mecha Bunny's effect deals 500 points of damage when it's flipped and allow me to Special Summon another from my deck" she called.

**AKI - RENA  
****2400 - LP – 100**

Aki sneered, unfazed by the small amount of damage, but frustrated that there was already another shield in place to deal with whatever would be thrown out in the next turn. Her glare darkened as the replacement card materialized in front of Rena, situated amongst the various craters being torn open in the stage. But the sharpened look wasn't one-sided. Rena mirrored the dark expression, though without malice, but she couldn't deny bitter feelings were growing.

'_With that dragon, I have no way to fight back. It keeps using her anger and taking out whatever I call in defence'_ the Satellite female thought, eyeing the wild dragon. _'But… I can't use my own Synchro Dragon against it, I swore that I would wait until my match with Yusei; whether that be here or in the future. Tatsuya… Light-End… I'm sorry, but I won't break my vow. There has to be another way; there's got to be some way I can break through to her'_.

Aki grunted, twisting her body faintly to hide the glowing arm behind her; the action didn't go unnoticed, but there was nothing Rena could make of it. She was forced to simply proceed with the fight at hand.

"I end my turn" Aki spat darkly.

**TWELVTH TURN – RENA**

"Then I'll make my move" Rena called. "Draw".

"Now that Rena's got a monster on the field, she may be able to Advance Summon something strong enough to take on Black Rose Dragon" Rua commented.

"But she'll have to be careful" Tenpei stated cautiously, grasping the tip of his chin. "Does she have anything at the moment that could take on such a beast?"

"There must be something she can do…" Ruka whispered. "But against such hatred and loneliness… what is there that can be done?"

Rena set the new card into the Duel Disk, leaving the one in her hand untouched. The holographic face-down card appeared in front of her, leaving the battered field with nothing brave enough to face the demonic storm. Aki's eyes sharpened, apparently aggravated by the secrecy of the opposing field.

"You're no different" she hissed.

"What's that?" Rena asked discreetly.

"You hide instead of trying to tackle what you call a monster" Aki barked. "You're just like everyone else here who apparently cheer for you, about to turn on you the instant you are pit against someone they favour more. Fickle, distrustful, judgemental. They rely on others to clean up the mess they make and turn their backs on anyone who doesn't conform. They only care about their own pain, not the suffering of others".

"Izayoi… you don't enjoy your powers" Rena muttered. "You don't embrace the suffering of others. I was wrong… you're in more pain than anyone".

"This mark…" Aki hissed, glaring towards the glowing symbol engraved on her hidden arm. "If it weren't for it… and my powers, I…"

'_You could live a normal life'_ Rena thought, her eyes softening with remorse for the unfounded accusations launched against the scorned Psychic. _'I understand now. I'm sorry…But now that I have some ground to build upon, there may be a way of helping her through all this rather than letting her torment herself like this'_.

"But that's not possible. This mark is engraved into my arm as a reminder of my sin, it bestowed upon me demonic powers beyond my control, but no-one cares about that" Aki scowled. "They only care about their own safety and brush aside the one calling for understanding. It remains and I hate myself".

_The fateful day played through the tortured woman's mind; the man crashing against the wall, plaster dented by the force of his body slamming against it. The woman who gazed at the girl as though she failed to recognize her as a human, let alone her daughter. The puzzled and fearful girl who watched from behind the raging flames, oblivious to the strength her emotions could create. She was just as frightened, but no-one worried about her. The destructive episodes that then followed at Duel Academy; the annihilation of opponents, the ruin of ceilings and walls, the fear injected into the eyes of the students as they gazed at the wild girl from afar, too afraid to get close and risk their ends._

"I have had to live with an uncontrollable affinity for destruction. Whenever I tried to flee, it would follow, so I surrendered and invited it in. I almost began to want it, just so that someone could see there was a victim in the centre of the chaos" she continued, voice growing stronger as she waded deeper into loneliness and insanity. "So I gave up on myself and created another person".

The white featureless mask of the Black Rose Witch arose from the large skirt of the woman's dress, unveiling it for all to see, presenting the 'other' Izayoi Aki they feared.

"When I wear this, I'm not the same person; I'm an avatar of destruction and misery" the magenta-haired Signer barked. "Something that shrugs off the cost of devastation and the tormenting laughter. But then Divine told me I don't need this mask, I'm fine as I am. But that's not true; without it, I'm vulnerable to such ill feelings and the coldness of the people who fear me. So this mask is essential for me to survive as either person; this mask is who I am. I am not a person, I am a tool that people fear!"

"A tool?" Rena breathed. "No way, that's not right… that's no way to live".

"So long as I live, there's no need for a particular way; whether I live as Izayoi Aki or the Black Rose Witch doesn't matter" Aki proceeded, turning the mask and gazing at the blank eyes. "If I were to vanish so the witch could live, no-one would care, because I am a monster".

"That's not true!" Rena shouted back.

"It is true; I live for Divine, through Divine" Aki barked. "He's the only person who ever cared for me. He welcomed me in for who I am, not what I am or what powers I possess. He saw a broken girl and took her in. Nobody else cares; I hide in the Arcadia Movement because it's the only place I can call home. There is nothing else left for me in this world".

"That's a lie" Rena snapped. "Because you came here to show off the Arcadia Movement; you have a purpose for living. Even if your life were to be donated to that place, you came out here to help others. You have a large heart inside of you, don't close it off and poison yourself with denial. You feel, you think, you're still a human, nobody can deny that. So long as you fight to live, you can still save yourself. Izayoi, we both know that inside of you is someone who longs for answers and love, you can be that person without losing yourself to the Black Rose Witch. You were born Izayoi Aki and you can live with that identity".

"Shut up…" Aki breathed shakily.

That alone was enough for Rena to deduce she had touched upon a nerve; somewhere she could work on breaking Aki free of the self-inflicted restraints placed upon herself. The redhead tensed her shoulders, setting them squarely whilst planning her next move; she had nowhere to move in the duel.

'_I can use this duel to show her'_ she thought before craning her next back to focus on the dragon looming over Aki. _'If it's possible, I have to get rid of Black Rose Dragon. It's a monument to her troubled times; she must have named the Black Rose Witch persona after it. So if I can get rid of that, maybe I can get rid of the Black Rose Witch and help Izayoi wake up. 'This face-down card… everything is riding on whether it can successfully activate'_ she thought, returning her vision towards the woman opposite. _'The duel with Yusei, the chance to fight for Stardust, Izayoi Aki…'_

Aware that her opponent had nothing to do, Aki straightened her body, positioning herself in preparation to fight back against the pitiful defence set up.

"All that to get out another Mecha Bunny and you couldn't do anything with it?" she scowled. "Such a waste; it's my turn!"

**THIRTEENTH TURN – AKI**

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Mecha Bunny" Aki yelled. "Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon's purple blast surged across the field, crashing into the face-down card and once more eliminating the hiding robotic creature. Fierce winds howled wistfully, ripping shards of the field and launching them at the track's barrier, shattering a large section in front of where the twins and their friends were hiding. A chorus of screams and yells quickly erupted as the audience recognized Aki's worsening state and how that reflected in the ferocity of her powers.

"Mecha Bunny's effect activates" Rena barked while the new card materialized in front of her. "Dealing 500 points and replacing the destroyed one with another".

**AKI - RENA  
****1900 - LP – 100**

"That's your last one, there's no more hiding after that one is destroyed" Aki hissed.

"I don't need to hide, because I want to help you" Rena replied. "And I'll do that right now. Trap card open – Raigeki Break!"

Gasps resonated from various mouths across the audience. Yusei seemed slightly more relaxed with the play, whereas Divine leaned towards the field, intrigued by the Satellite representative's choice in tactics. Rena laid the remaining card in her hand in the mouth of the Graveyard.

"By discarding, I can destroy a card on the field" she declared, pointing towards the towering beast lurking behind her adversary. "The terror of the Black Rose Witch ends now. I target Black Rose Dragon!"

The two Birthmarks throbbed suddenly, pinching the pair's forearms, Aki shooting a glare towards her glowing marking while Rena pulled back her arm, wincing from the sudden twinge. Yusei, Ruka and Jack also experienced similar sensations flooding their arms, causing their own Birthmarks to shine, all sounding their surprise and irritation. Lightning crashed down from the heavens, electrocuting the dragon lingering over the field. The beast unleashed a shrieking roar, flailing within the grasp of the crackling power before exploding. Aki's head lowered, shielding her eyes whilst pixels of her beloved monster rained down around her.

With her head tilted downwards, Aki raised the white mask in her clutches; her body gently shivering, pain etched into each feature of her face.

"It doesn't matter how I exist, so long as I can…" she whispered before pressing the mask against her face.

Rena gasped, taken back by the decision by Aki to surrender herself in favour of the Black Rose Witch, a persona accustomed to taunts and chaos. Gasps of shock and dismay followed the transformation, Rena watched the scene with widened eyes, equally in disbelief. Aki proceeded as though nothing had happened, sliding a card into the lower level of her Duel Disk.

"I set a card face-down" she stated. "Turn end".

"_Izayoi's turn ends with no monsters on her field and her ace monster, Black Rose Dragon, destroyed"_ the MC announced. _"Does this mean that she has nothing to fight back with? And with her turn next, Rena has a chance to take advantage of Izayoi's cleared field"_.

**FOURTEENTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn" Rena called, removing the top card of her deck and turning it over. A flash raced across her eyes and she threw it into the Duel Disk's lower compartment. "I set a card face-down".

Despite the lack of moves made and the emptying of her hand, Rena set her eyes firmly on Aki, shooting the same defiant glare, mutely declaring that she was far from surrendering to the witch's awesome powers.

"Is that truly all?" Aki asked cynically. "You make a big fuss about 'saving' me and then do nothing when you've got a decent opportunity?"

"I don't have anything in my hand that could guarantee me victory this turn" Rena replied firmly. "I won't risk my chances by rushing into the open and exposing myself".

"Hmph, being cautious will do you no better" Aki scowled. "Hiding will only lead you to defeat when you become overwhelmed once more".

"We'll see about that" Rena muttered sharply.

"_Despite having an open field opposite, Rena has done nothing to attack Izayoi and lets the duel swing back towards her turn!"_ the MC yelped. _"What kind of strategy is this? Has Rena given up the only chance to claw her way to victory and handed Izayoi the place in the Final duel?"_

**FIFTEENTH TURN – AKI**

"My turn" Aki sounded. "If you won't take control of the fight, I'll just finish it now. Your chance has passed and there won't be another. Prepare for the same pain and suffering you endured the last time we duelled. I activate Wicked Reborn – by paying 800 lifepoints, I can revive a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard".

"Revive a Synchro Monster?" Rena gasped, a chilling running down her spine.

**AKI - RENA  
****1100 - LP – 100**

Behind Aki, a tornado rose, throwing her hair around wildly. From the pillar of light stretching skywards from the centre of the twister, the silhouette of the dragon grew gradually, reforming its terrifying form.

"I revive Black Rose Dragon!"

The familiar roar echoed throughout the Stadium, panicking many of those remaining and leaving the rest paralyzed in terror at what more would be heading their way due to Aki's growing madness. Rena stared up at the dragon with horror across her face – eyes wide above dark circles of exhaustion and mouth hanging open. Regardless of all her efforts, the dragon existed and Aki continued to be haunted by her history of anarchy and isolation, driven into the shadows and neglected by the self-centred people of the City.

"_Oh my! Izayoi has revived her ace monster – Black Rose Dragon!"_ the MC yelled.

Shards of the ground were torn up once more, pelting the track and curved barrier around it, some flying over and lunging at the terrified spectators, a couple striking Rena, slicing open a small slit in her right cheek that bled immediately and one even scratching along the white face covering Aki's, causing a small crack to appear on the left cheek.

'_No, this has to stop. I have to stop this before someone gets killed'_ Rena thought, raising her right arm to shield her face. _'If not me, if not Yusei, then someone else is going to die. I know that's not what Izayoi wants, but that's what's going to happen if she doesn't calm down. But how… how can I help her in this state?'_

"Wicked Reborn remains on the field as an Equip card and strips Black Rose Dragon of its effects and the ability to attack this turn" Aki announced confidently.

Rena's body flinched upon hearing the conditions of the card and gazed at Aki with shrunken pupils and irises. There was a way for her to overturn the terror of the Black Rose Dragon and give Izayoi Aki a chance to exist separately from the Black Rose Witch. Still, to remove Black Rose from the field once more was one thing, waking Aki was another.

A shard of debris crashed into Aki's mask once more, strengthening the crack which travelled upwards, ripping away the upper left corner and exposed the young woman's auburn eye. Rena's blood ran cold once the exposed eye landed on her, flooding her with unexplainable terror. There was something inhuman about the look in Aki's eye, something chilling and terrifying. Rena pressed her hands against the sides of her head, struggling to keep herself silent while thoughts raced through her head.

_Flashes of the room she had seen in the past raced through her head, shaking from the frenzied run taking place in the distant memory. Though much more distorted than her recent visions of the mysterious blank chamber._

"_I can't stay here… I don't want to be here…" Again, it had been Rena's voice that wheezed the words, but they shed no light on what had occurred nor answer why she would escape the room. "Ep…"_

_The quality of the vision deteriorated further, troubled by Rena's troubled mental state following the connection made by Aki's piercing eye. Static fizzed and clouded voices, fits throughout the memory made it difficult to decipher what was happening or who was present. Then one more breath, a much calmer and therefore presumably earlier, from the lost Rena of the past spoke._

"_Epsilon…"_

Snapping out of the vision, Rena gazed distantly across the field and beyond; puzzled by the strange nature of the vision and the apparent other individual whom she had known prior to losing the past. But there had been no sight nor voice by which to identify the acquaintance by – only a name.

"Epsilon…" Rena whispered.

Her eyes narrowed, as though the word was enough to unleash buried sorrow and, for reasons beyond even her comprehension, her eyes moved towards the tower where Godwin observed the tournament from. The direction of attention didn't go by unnoticed, luring Jeager to the glass panels and gazing down at the girl curiously. Godwin's eyes were also fixed on Rena; her eyes narrowed softly, resembling a saddened child begging for attention and comfort from their parent.

"What is happening down there?" Jeager asked.

"What's up with Rena?" Rua questioned.

Ruka eyed the redhead with tender eyes, also puzzled by her strange behaviour and redirection of attention, but said nothing. Instead, she wondered mutely over what had gotten into the Satellite duellist.

"Epsilon…" Rena repeated gently. "Who is Epsilon?"

Approaching the window, Godwin's stoic expression flickered, briefly letting slip vaguely a remorseful flash across his eyes. He offered no answer to Jeager's inquiry and kept his back to the blonde Duel King seated on the sofa, eyeing him suspiciously. Rena continued to gaze upwards blindly, the beginnings of tears forming along the bottom of her eyes, though nothing became of them. Instead, the unusual feelings were severed by Aki's sharp voice.

"There is nothing I choose to do after the revival of Black Rose Dragon. I end my turn".

**SIXTEENTH TURN – RENA**

Struggling to put herself back together after the vision and its subsequent emotions, Rena eyed Aki briefly before recognizing it had come to her turn and drew. She turned over the card and lifted her eyes to Black Rose, when she snapped out of the daze and recalled what she had been plotting. She snatched the card laying face-down on the Duel Disk's face and turned it over.

"I flip Mecha Bunny **[ATK 800]**" she barked.

In the place of the enlarged card, the small white robotic creature appeared, its red eyes glimmering under the sunlight pouring into the stadium, blue lettering decorating its forehead. Rena narrowed her eyes, beads of sweat slipping down her forehead whilst struggling to put the vision and its possible meanings to the back of her mind long enough to finish the duel.

'_I don't know what that vision was. I don't know about Epsilon or why they're important. Or even why I looked up to the tower afterwards, but that can wait'_ she thought. _'For now, I have to try and stay focused… for Izayoi. I have to help her before it's too late and she drives herself mad again'_.

"You must be desperate if you're flipping that thing into attack mode while Black Rose Dragon is here on the field" Aki scoffed, closing her eyes as though the damage meant nothing. While it wiped out a large portion of her remaining lifepoints, she remained confident so long as her beloved dragon hovered over her.

**AKI - RENA  
****600 - LP – 100**

"Summoning Mecha Bunny wasn't just about reducing your lifepoints. But with its effect, then duel will end this turn" Rena stated sternly.

"Oh? Getting cocky now, are we?" Aki asked smugly. "You can't win so long as Black Rose Dragon is by my side".

"That's just it: I'm going to get rid of Black Rose Dragon and set you free from the shackles you've chained yourself with" Rena answered sharply.

"What was that?" Aki asked, taken aback by the claim.

Rena raised her right arm, presenting the Birthmark to her frustrated opponent once more. "These Birthmarks are hurting us; they're speaking to us – chosen with lives of pain and suffering. You're not alone, Izayoi, we've all suffered and there will be much more difficulty in life ahead. But you can't deny yourself life in favour of a persona you think is stronger. Nor can you allow someone else to think for you while you barely exist; Izayoi Aki, you've got to live. You're not alive right now".

"You speak like it's easy…" Aki whispered shakily. "To break a cycle that has protected me for so long; to simply forget everything that has happened, all the wrongs committed against me. So long as I rely on Divine, he'll tell me how to live. So long as he thinks for me and loves me-"

"That's no existence" Rena barked. "Even if there is someone who cares for you that much, they can't live for the both of you. Izayoi, you've got to wake up and live for yourself, free from everything that has happened in the past".

"Don't you think if I could… I would have?" Aki hissed. The metallic restraint in her hair began to glow, snapping loose from the extended longs that tumbled over her cracked face. Winds roared suddenly with the release of her powers. "I've tried all that and nothing changes. You think you know so well, but you don't. You want to take out Black Rose Dragon? I'll kill you!"

Rena was shocked by the venom in Aki's tone and the very words she had cried out in the fit of rage. She quickly composed herself, aware that the next moments were going to be difficult for Aki should she be able to pull off the strategy planned. Her back straightened and muscles across her battered body tensed once more.

"Forgive me, Izayoi, but I've got to end this cycle of madness" she barked. "I activate my face-down card – Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"No" Aki gasped.

"With its effect, I'll target Wicked Reborn" Rena announced, pointing to the named Trap card. "And when it leaves the field, it'll take out Black Rose Dragon with it!"

"No way" Yanagi yelped.

"She's going to destroy Black Rose Dragon again?" Rua asked, stunned by the turn of events.

"Because it acts as an Equip card, when Wicked Reborn is destroyed, it drags the monster it's attached to with it" Himuro commented.

Ruka lifted her head from the burning Birthmark on her arm, her eyes narrow from the constant throbbing. "Hang in there, Rena".

A cyclone erupted from the Magic card, crashing into the Trap opposite. The combined gales crashed into one another, preceding a battle of the storms in order to determine the dominant force. In the centre of the crossfire, Aki clutched her burning arm, hissing from the pain and glaring with maddened eyes towards Rena.

"You can't destroy Black Rose; it's who I am" she hollered over the roaring of the winds. "I'll use it to destroy you".

"I'll take on anything you throw, but I won't let you torment yourself anymore" Rena shouted back. "The only one dying is the Black Rose Witch. With your dragon's destruction, you'll be free from the curse you placed on yourself".

"Nothing will change, nothing ever has" Aki protested.

"Instead of fighting those trying to help you, fight for change" Rena argued. "Fight to build yourself a true future".

"Future?" Aki breathed.

The Trap card beside her exploded, a rogue shard of the card launching itself up and crashing into the centre of her mask, splitting it open further. While Black Rose dissolved, Aki's mask fell apart, falling from her face and clattering against the floor. The woman's head hung, shrouded by the shadow of her thick bangs settling without the wind to lift them anymore.

"The pain… I can't feel it…" she breathed. "It's fading…"

"I'll make sure that pain never burdens you again" Rena spoke gently. "Mecha Bunny, direct attack!"

The small rabbit hopped forward, lunging towards Aki's shaken form and crashing into the Duel Disk attached to the hanging arm. A breath was knocked from her, but otherwise, there was no reaction. The rabbit landed on the floor in front and Aki descended onto her knees, streams of tears visible running down her face; emotions finally released.

"Help me…" she exhaled faintly.

**AKI - RENA  
****0 - LP – 100**

**DUEL END**

"Izayoi" Rena called.

"That's what you deserve, you witch" a voice from the audience yelled bitterly.

Further voices followed, all yelling spitefully towards the broken woman kneeling defeated and distraught. Before Rena could do anything, Divine approached the downed girl, removing his large trench coat and draping it over the frail female's shoulders gently. Her exposed auburn eyes moved up to him, pleased to see his gentle smile.

"Divine…" she whispered.

"Well done, Aki" he said warmly. "Come on, let's head back".

He guided her through the sneers and furious names from the crowd, standing beside her with arms wrapped around her body like a guardian. With him by her side, she was safe and had no need to look back.

"_A winner has been decided!"_ the MC hollered. _"Rena will move onto the Final where she'll face Fudo Yusei!"_

Rena turned, allowing Aki and Divine to leave without interfering further. Instead, her heavy eyes moved towards Yusei, who stood at the edge of the field, as though he had come to aid her as Divine had Aki. The redhead smiled tiredly, blood and scratches dirtied her face, but to finally have the chance to duel him, it all felt worth it. She completed the turn and strode towards the dark-haired Signer, the Birthmarks' glows faded completely. Even with Stardust on the line, there were no stakes between the two that could ruin the duel she'd hoped for. They would finally get their chance.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: This is going to be amazing! Both Yusei and Rena are in the Final!_

_Yusei: We're getting closer to the truth; of why Godwin invited us here and the mystery behind the Birthmarks._

_Rena: Is this right? The two of us fighting like this?_

_Godwin: One of the best possible outcomes has been achieved. Rebirth is coming to fruition._

_Yusei: Jack, I will do everything in my power to reach you and find out about everything. I won't hold back. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Clash of the Satellite D-Wheelers: Rena vs. Yusei". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

* * *

**[1]**_"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_


	28. Clash of the Satellite DWheelers

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this so far, the fic has come close to 100 favourites, so I'd especially like to thank those who have added this to their favourite lists and will work hard to ensure it is worthy of its place. Furthermore, I plan to have the Fortune Cup finished by the end of July - following this duel, there are four chapters that will be worked on acorss July and hopefully should all be completed in time, allowing the story to finally progress. Again, thank you for the support and patience. Please read and review._

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

With the safety of the spectators ensured following the elimination of Izayoi Aki, the urban Black Rose Witch, Security officers scanned the rows of seats, marking those as unsafe to use further due to their battered state. Streams of observers returned, though nothing in comparison to the floods of people who escaped, shrieking in terror. Gradually, the emptied stands were being replenished by those brave enough to return. Chatter filled the air once thick with tension, the people relaxing in excitement of the Final, pitting Satellite against Satellite. Despite the general prejudice against the orphaned isle, the duel was no doubt one to look forward to following the displays put on throughout the tournament so far. Amongst the seated, Rua and Ruka exchanged cheerful faces, eager to watch the pair – both friends – face off against one another without any threat being imposed. Stardust and the duel with Jack were on the line, but there was nothing to stop the pair putting on an enjoyable performance until then without having to worry about their immediate fate. Someone would advance to fight for the lost dragon.

In the Duellist Lounge, Rena was seated on the sofa nearest the monitor fixed onto the wall facing the screen, eyeing her deck anxiously. Despite the fact that her opponent was the ideal adversary to face in the Final, there was still something that unsettled her. It wasn't something she could put her finger on, but there were so many unresolved questions lingering in her mind, none of which the Fortune Cup had helped to answer – the primary reason for competing in the tournament. Flicking through the deck, she paused after completing a complete cycle, gazing at Light-End Dragon, eyes softening.

"Tatsuya…" she breathed.

Her thoughts turned to the brunette who had offered the place in the tournament to her, hoping it would lead to answers about her missing past, none of which had seemed to surface. But she hadn't seen him since that day, had he been amongst the audience, would he have stayed long enough to witness the redhead's victory over Izayoi Aki? Was he safe? Not knowing was driving her mad, she felt so powerless, so blind to the world around her. There was nothing to look back on, unsure what there was to look forward to; outside the past couple of weeks, who she was was a complete mystery and there were no clues to guide her. Her fingers tightened over the cards, clenching them weakly and laying the palm of her left hand over the treasured Synchro Monster.

The girl closed her azure eyes, refreshing the promise sworn to the brunette and the urge to fulfil it – she had been hoping to use the angelic dragon for the first time against Yusei; now she had that chance. But she still wished that she could ensure Tatsuya would be there to see it. The monitor ahead flickered to the MC standing on his desk with ecstasy racing through him. Rena watched the man chatter fervently into his microphone, her expression still hinting at her anxiety. Through the doorway opposite the monitor, Yusei entered and strode across the room, halting just behind the girl, drawing her eyes as he towered over her.

"Yusei" she muttered.

"Our duel is up next, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" Rena sighed, lowering her eyes. "But… maybe you should just go on ahead and duel Jack. You've duelled him before, you know him. If there's anyone who's going to get Stardust Dragon back, it's you".

"But you've wanted this duel for a while" Yusei answered.

"That's true" Rena said. "Jack knows your deck; would you be giving away any secrets by facing me first?"

"No, my deck is the same as the night I duelled Jack" Yusei claimed, unfazed by the query. "You shouldn't write yourself out just yet".

A minute blush coloured Rena's cheeks, keeping her eyes lower as the same burning sensation joined the colour as she had experienced in the past. "A- ah" she sounded shakily, but happily. "I'll do my best, but you're much more experienced".

Rena's eyes moved back to the deck in her grasp, catching a glimpse of Synchro dragon on top, reminding herself that there were others who had been waiting on the duel. After a determined look, the redhead jumped up and smiled at Yusei.

"Okay, I'll do my best" she chirped. "Let's make this a great final match".

Yusei smiled vaguely at the girl, turning his back on the television and waiting until she stood by his side before moving towards the doorway. Rena followed briskly, eager to stay by his side, allowing her to feel comfortable, even for just a moment – focusing on Yusei himself rather than the duel.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 28 – Clash of the Satellite D-Wheelers: Rena vs. Yusei ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The wild cheering of the replenishing crowds greeted the two D-Wheelers as they burst from the shaded tunnels on their machines, completing a lap each before sliding to a halt in the two white-painted brackets on the tarmac. Yusei's scarlet machine hissed whilst rolling to the edge of the front marking, leaving Rena to take the open space slightly behind. The redhead had her azure eyes fixed on the Tail Signer's form; it had been days since she had seen him on the machine – there could have been any number of changes he could have made to it in order to perform at the highest quality possible. The matches against Mukuro and Bommer felt almost like a dream, blurred after the chaos that had erupted from the various matches across the remainder of the tournament. This would be the best opportunity to test the vehicle to measure just how powerful a machine Yusei had managed to construct; still, Rena was awestruck by its shape and design. Her gaze shifted towards the audience, searching for any sign of Tatsuya – while failing to find him, she succeeded in locating the others, all pleased with the friendly relationship of the combatants. Yusei's eyes were set firmly on the monitor in front of him, viewing the scene streamed from Satellite of Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz standing in an isolated junkyard, moving towards an old television set up.

Prior to the duel, Yusei had confronted Godwin while Security worked on reinstating order and Rena fretted over her chances. There he found Jack, the two reciting their history; of Jack's betrayal in order to fulfil the requirements of an invitation extended to him by Godwin. All because of the Birthmark that had been engraved on his arm for a short time before. The stream was purely to prove Godwin was, indeed, a man of his word, following Yusei's demand for the foursome to be released from the prison they had been forced into after Security raided the subway they used as a hideout and snatched them before Saiga arrived. Yusei let out a soft exhale, relieved that the four were unharmed and supposedly not far from home, though their anxious expressions whilst inching closer to the television did little to ease his rage at Godwin's using them as pawns.

"_Here we are with the Final of the Fortune Cup; whoever wins this duel will move on to face Jack Atlus the King of Neo-Domino's duellists!"_ the MC hollered. _"Fudo Yusei and Rena of Satellite will duke it out to see who has the honour of facing Jack Atlus in a Satellite-Neo-Domino showdown. Now, it's time to set the stage for the Final – Speed World, set on!"_

The two monitors converted in unison, transforming from blank centres surrounded by data in the corners regarding the non-existence speed and time to the battlefield, towers appearing for the Speed Counter tallies. Purple rings expanded suddenly from the pair, coating the Stadium in the soft aura of the high-speed world, earning more cheers and whistles. Signs of the terrifying past being left behind, excitement directed towards the future taking hold.

"_The greatest prize is on the line, as well as the title of Satellite's strongest duellist"_ the MC hollered. Ahead of the pair, a holographic countdown appeared; each space lighting up systematically while the MC resumed his speech. _"Fudo Yusei has earned the nickname 'Satellite's Shooting Star'; will he add the champion status to it? Or will it be stolen from him at the last hurdle? It's time to find out. Riding Duel, Acceleration!"_

The countdown ended, the ten red lights reverting to green and simultaneously, the D-Wheels raced off ahead; Yusei's veering towards the glass barrier once the fractures from the previous duel ended, whereas Rena kept towards the miniature curve on the inside of the track, eyeing her opponent. Throughout the tournament, the first move had had been a reward to the fastest rider, the victor in the race to the first corner; was Yusei ensuring she was to grab that victory? A flash raced across the redhead's eyes and her hands tightened, allowing the blue D-Wheel to race off ahead, Yusei watching from behind without any emotion clearly on his face.

From the stands, Rua stretched his legs whilst watching, puzzled by what was happening. Tenpei, equally confused, adjusted his spectacles by the corner of the squares frames, as though checking his vision was clear.

"What's going on?" Rua asked. "Rena's gone off ahead, but Yusei doesn't seem to be doing anything about it".

"It looks like he's letting her get ahead" Tenpei assessed. "Perhaps he wants to make his first move after getting the first Speed Counters".

"That's not like Yusei" Ruka muttered. "Could it really be because the two of them are friends?"

_"He's a good friend of mine, the one I was talking about before" Rena answered with a brighter smile. "He's somewhere in this City and we're going to meet up again, I'm sure he'll have a way, he was talking with the others before about uniting the two in the future; that it could be possible and he hoped that we'd get to see it happen"._

The girl's golden eyes tapered vaguely, her opinion of the pair had been rewritten dramatically since first meeting the redhead, more so after taking in Yusei. The pair had caused no harm and, in actuality, proved themselves decent people by protecting the people of the City in the face of threats such as the Black Rose Witch's uncontrollable power. Her hand fell gently onto the Birthmark etched into her skin, thinking of how the pair had both experienced similar glows. At the same time, Rena's eyes fell down to her own marked arm; the Birthmark itself remained visible after the duel with Izayoi Aki

The blue machine powered around the corner, swiftly followed by its crimson counterpart, the cheering of the blind crowd deafening, especially when the MC's exhilarated yelling amongst them.

"_Oh! A surprising twist, Rena has the first move!"_ he yelled. _"How is she going to make the most of this?"_

"_Duel!_" the D-Wheelers barked in unison.

**DUEL START**

**RENA - YUSEI  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn" Rena called, tearing the top card from her deck fiercely. "I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in attack mode **[ATK 1700]**".

A sky-blue vortex opened beside the similar-shaded D-Wheel, the mechanical dragon leaping out and charging beside its master on the two metallic bird-like legs. The two barrels protruding from the front of the head gleamed under the piercing light of the outside day.

"_Rena starts the duel off with Twin-Barrel Dragon – a Level 4 monster with a decent offensive power"_ the MC commentated. _"If it survives to the next turn, then its effect can be used to target one of Yusei's monsters and gamble to destroy it"_.

With a quick scan over the remaining cards, Rena's hand sank back onto the grip underneath the slit beside the monitor clutching the cards. Her eyes moved to the road ahead, glaring through the clear visor hanging over the upper half of her pale face.

"Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – YUSEI**

"Then it's my turn" Yusei growled, snatching the top card of his deck from the holder fixed at the tip of his left arm. "Draw".

**RENA - YUSEI  
****4000 - LP – 4000  
****1 - SPC - 1**

"I'll start with the Speed Spell – Double Summon" the dark-haired rider declared, twisting the chosen card.

"A Speed Spell version of Double Summon?" Rena gasped, peering over her shoulder at the trailing adversary.

"This card only requires that I have one Speed Counter. So with my two summons, I'll bring Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to the field" Yusei proceeded, throwing down the two cards fiercely.

Ahead of him, the small orange-armoured warrior and its grey-skinned partner materialized, both squawking in preparation for the battle ahead. Though as soon as they had finished shrugging off the sparkles that engulfed their newly constructed forms, Junk Synchron reached for the rope hanging from its breastplate, tugging it with all the strength its short arm could muster. The Tuner's form disintegrated into three stars racing around and drawing out green rings around the remaining Speed Warrior, unleashing the two stars to represent its power. Rena gazed in awes as the three were joined by a horizontal string of light, widening to fill the tunnel.

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

From the light, the purple-armoured warrior emerged, its eyes glowing blood-red and twisting to strike its signature pose, white scarf waving wildly in the wind.

"Junk Warrior…" Rena breathed.

"That's Yusei's ace card right now" Himuro commented. "It's quick and easy to get out. And packs one hell of a punch".

"Sonny's going to land the first strike" Yanagi cheered, raising an upbeat fist.

"Go, Yusei!" Rua cried, his small arms shooting skywards. His body then flinched and the rigid arms slackening with a curious expression across his face. "But I want Rena to do well too… How are we supposed to cheer for them both?"

"We'll just have to enjoy the match and wait for the outcome" Tenpei chuckled lightly.

Ruka's eyes lingered around the arm folded in front of her, laying her hand beside the hiding Birthmark. _'Both Rena and Yusei are Signers, does that mean that their Birthmarks will start glowing like before? Like during my duel when we were in the Spirit World or Rena and Izayoi-san's duel when Black Rose Dragon appeared'_ she wondered. Craning her neck back to view the wide tarmac field below, her eyes fell upon the redhead racing a short distance ahead. _'Come to think of it, we don't know what dragon Rena has. But she has to have one to be a Signer – the rest of us do. Ancient Fairy Dragon…'_

"_Oh my! Yusei has called out his star monster – Junk Warrior!"_ the MC cheered. _"The lack of face-down cards on Rena's field means that he should be able to attack without fear"_.

"Junk Warrior, attack Twin-Barrel Dragon" Yusei barked, stretching his arm forward in the direction of the metal bird-like dragon. "Scrap Fist!"

The exhausts attached to the back of the Synchro Monster's back blazed to life suddenly, throwing it forward with a low moan. Rena clenched her teeth, watching the scene over her shoulder as the purple-clad warrior dove at her defenceless mechanical comrade, thrusting its right fist forward. The knuckled-duster crashed into Twin-Barrel's plating, cracking it with ease and allowing the full force of the attack to penetrate the monster with overwhelming strength, resulting in its body disintegrating whilst consumed by flames spreading the aura of the aggressor.

"Twin-Barrel Dragon…" Rena breathed sharply, staring at the raining remains of her monster with a mixture of solemnness and determination to exact revenge across her shaded face.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 4000**

Yusei relaxed in his machine, having confirmed the destruction of the opponent monster and Junk Warrior reducing the power its back used to fall back beside its commander's side. Cheers rang out across the Stadium with the first strike made.

"With that, I end my turn" the dark-haired rider announced.

**THIRD TURN – RENA**

"Right then, it's my turn" the redhead barked, tearing the top card of her deck away fiercely.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 4000  
****2 - SPC - 2**

"_Junk Warrior's attack wasn't enough to reduce Rena's Speed Counters, but her field is now empty"_ the MC reported. _"What does she plan to do to counter Yusei's ace card?"_

From the stands, Yanagi eyed the racing teenagers curiously, leaning forward in order to examine their distance faces with a surprised look upon his own.

"That's weird" he muttered.

"What is it?" Tenpei asked, leaning forward to view the man beyond the twins.

"This is supposed to be a friendly match, but Rena-chan seems preoccupied" Yanagi reported, clutching his chin. "She looked almost angry when Junk Warrior attacked".

"Perhaps the duel isn't as friend as we first believed" Himuro suggested, his thick arms folded over his large chest. "The two of them are fighting for the same goal, but Rena's also looking for her memories. It's possible that she's desperate to reach the duel with Jack in order to get to Godwin – there has to be something about her from before, people don't just appear in Satellite from thin air".

"And she has that D-Wheel" Rua added. "Yusei's a genius when it comes to mechanics and riding, but Rena told me she doesn't know very much at all. She must have come from the City to ride a D-Wheel like that without training in Satellite like Yusei would have".

"We don't really know anything about her" Himuro grunted. "Who's to say that she's focused on the match at hand? With the Fortune Cup coming to a close, she must be getting desperate and has decided to jeopardize any enjoyment of this match for the sake of getting one step closer to someone whose organization must have a file on her somewhere".

"You mean she may have been reported as missing?" Tenpei questioned.

"It's possible" Himuro commented. "It's been a couple of weeks since she and Yusei showed up at the Detention Centre – having her take part in this may be to get her face out there for whoever is searching".

"But then she doesn't need to try so hard" Rua sighed, looking back to the duel with a concerned expression. "She can have fun with this match".

'_Rena knows that fun isn't our first priority'_ Ruka thought, the pigtails sprouting from her head hanging lowly as though to express her anxieties and shrinking form. _'If we're Signers and we've been gathered here, we have to find out why. Rena's suffered a lot because of the Black Rose Witch and the fact that she has no memories – it must be hard to live with no past. But Izayoi-san called Rena things that must have cut deep into her heart. Maybe they're still affecting her, she seems different from before. What could it be? Is she still bothered by Izayoi-san's words?'_

"_When I see you, I see that same damn need for perfection. I see that wretched Birthmark that ruined my life. You're the embodiment of it all; in you I see everything that's wrong"._

_"It appears as though you are afraid" Frank stated, making no effort to display any empathy towards the shaken girl. "It seems you are afraid… of yourself"._

Rena's hands tightened around the grips either side of the monitor and cards before her, eyes tapering sharply whilst reminding herself that she had overcome the struggles of the previous rounds. Now she was facing a friend, someone she could enjoy – there was no threat to her sanity, no mind games to shake her off the game. Yet there was still a niggling feeling that something felt far from a fun game with a friend – regardless of the result, someone would move on to confront Jack with Stardust Dragon on the line, one of the Satellite duo would succeed in reaching the peak of the mountain. So why did she feel so frustrated? Was it because this final hurdle was Yusei and she was his?

The girl scowled, shaking her head to set aside the unexplained anxieties and focus on the duel once more. She pulled a card from her hand, laying it onto the top face of the Duel Disk.

"I set a monster face-down" she declared, repeating the process with a card in the lower compartment of the machine. "And another card. Turn end".

"_Yusei's Junk Warrior has pinned down Rena's chances of fighting back"_ the MC announced. _"It seems that Yusei may just dominate this duel from his first turn"_.

"I have no intentions of letting that happen" Rena called over her shoulder to the advancing scarlet machine. There was no malice in her voice, nor was there anything to suggest her feelings deviated from a playful declaration, but there was no sign across her face that supported the standard tone of voice.

"Let's see who can keep their word" Yusei replied, the weight of his voice also lighter than normal. "It's my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – YUSEI**

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 4000  
****3 - SPC - 3**

"Draw" the dark-haired Signer barked, sharply removing his next card and attacking it to his hand. "I summon Heal Waver in defence mode **[DEF 1600]**".

Behind Junk Warrior, a large mirror materialized, encased in an oval frame made of various-sized mustard shaded blocks. A red circle flared above the reflective surface, a button of the same shade at the base of the uneven frame. From the rounded walls, golden rods glowed dimly, their shine dyed immediately by a defensive blue aura.

"Heal Waver's effect increases my lifepoints by 100 for each level of another monster on my field" Yusei declared, raising his arm in the direction of the hovering warrior in front of his machine. "For its effect, I target Junk Warrior".

The mirror danced through the air, twirling elegantly above the crimson D-Wheel and aligning itself above Yusei in the centre, its shining surface beginning to glow and rain glittering energy. A growing ray of light fell from the object, illuminating Yusei and his machine whilst surrounding him with the warm aura of healing offered.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 4500**

"_Yusei has increased his lifepoints before even losing any"_ the MC cheered. _"The gap between the two riders is growing, will it continue this way?"_

"So you're preparing for when I can fight back" Rena commented, smirking over her shoulder. For the first time, she appeared to be enjoying the duel, her mood apparently lightening up.

Yusei twisted the hand grip underneath his cards, increasing the speed of his D-Wheel and gradually closing the gap between the two machines. Rena's eyes widened whilst observing the racing vehicle approaching from behind; the charge could only mean Yusei was about to mount another attack, intending on decimating any chances of summoning something with the power to threaten his beloved Synchro ace.

"Junk Warrior, attack the face-down monster" Yusei hollered, stretching his back whilst shifting his body forward, the muscles across his body tightening. "Scrap Fist!"

With another growling breath, the warrior dove once more towards the hidden card, thrusting it's fist forward and drove the knuckle duster strapped to its perpetually clenched hand against the surface of the card. The blank hologram shattered, revealing a transparent image of Mecha Bunny, quickly vanishing soon after, but not before its red eyes glowed ominously. Yusei showed no reaction to the small animal's brief appearance. Nevertheless, Rena swung her right arm around, snatching the ejecting card from her deck whilst doing so, eyes fixed on Yusei.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 4000**

"Mecha Bunny's effect activates, dealing 500 points of damage and allowing me to set another" the redhead announced, laying the card face-down where its predecessor had been.

Yusei remained stone-faced, shrugging off the fact that his attack had done nothing to clear the field, but had the adverse effect in damaging himself. His eyes fell to the cards fixed in the holder, removing one swiftly and clutching it tightly in the raised left hand over the opposite shoulder. Rena eyed the display, also with a stoic face, unreadable as though she had taken Yusei's collected manner as a means of strengthening the secrecy of her arsenal in wait. The matching expressions caught the attention of the friends watching from the stands, all curious and assuming that the pair was finally enjoying their nationally-viewed match.

"I set a card face-down" he announced, sliding the card into place. "Turn end".

"Their lifepoints are the same as when the turn began" Yanagi stated. "Rena-chan's Mecha Bunny undid the increase that Sonny had".

"It shows that they're on a similar level" Himuro claimed. "They'd have to be to get this far. Now it comes down to who is able to make the most of what they've got".

"They're both eager to reach the duel with Jack, they'll be fighting all-out" Tenpei added. "Even if this is a duel that's fun".

'_I don't want to ruin the feeling of this duel'_ Rena thought, eyeing the scarlet D-Wheel invading the corner of her vision. _'But there's still things weighing on my mind – things Professor Frank and Izayoi Aki said. They make me wonder – they almost make me fear – about who I was; what person was left behind when my memories were lost. Who else is waiting for me to learn about myself? I just hope that there's a chance to find out everything once this is over; I can feel that Yusei is going to win this – he's a much stronger person, he can handle Jack Atlus. He's been there before'_.

Her thoughts reflected on the last night the dark-haired duellist spent in Satellite; times that felt so distant. Like an eternity before the multitude of transitions the pair had gone through, strangers to one another.

"_Yusei… be careful" she muttered._

"_Rena, I'll be waiting for you in the City" Yusei stated._

Rena's eyes were fixed on Yusei, his face much softer than those vague days. The subtle differences captivated the girl, luring her attention further from the duel, gradually transforming the battle into a straight-forward race. The crowds were tiring of the pauses in between the action, stirring many into frustration and aggressive impatience.

"Get on with the duel".

"Quit stalling, we didn't come here to watch you run around in circles".

"We should have known Satellites wouldn't have put on a good show. They probably cheated in their duels".

"Yeah, it was a mistake letting them fight one another here".

"_I despise everything you represent, and I'll erase it all now"._

"_A… mistake…?" Rena whispered breathlessly._

_"Have you decided?" Frank asked. "Which version of yourself will live?"_

'_Why am I so indecisive?'_ Rena asked herself silently, ignorant of the furious voices around the two Satellite competitors. A distant look in her eyes prevented any kind of mask from hiding her distracted state of mind, wandering amongst the short-term history she could recall, straying between longing for her memories and coping without.

"Rena" Yusei uttered, watching his adversary's plain face, gazing blindly ahead without acknowledging any of the insults directed at the two. Even he appeared to be lost behind her world of mismatched thoughts.

_Rena's head jerked, lifting her hazy vision towards the man with a panic-stricken look. She said nothing in response, unable to find the voice to do so. At that point, she'd registered that the mysterious butterfly-like form had reappeared in place of the puppet._

_"You are fearful of learning the truth of who you are, perhaps because it may change you" Frank continued. "Or perhaps because you intentionally discarded the recollections you held; but the truth remains the same - you are afraid to look at yourself and learn about who you are behind that face"._

"_Do I have a mother waiting for me? What about my family? I want to know how they're doing"._

"_I guess it's a sensitive subject" Saiga murmured. "I really mean it when I apologise; if I'd known, I would have just kept my mouth shut"._

"_No, it's my fault" Rena responded, shaking her head again. "I was being selfish; I should have confessed straight away. Besides, they hadn't crossed my mind before then anyway, I guess I was just being even more selfish - I haven't thought about anyone but myself. Myself and Yusei; that could be why he means so much to me"._

"_So you do have feelings for him?" Saiga asked, lifting a playful eyebrow._

_The solemn expression in front of him, however, didn't change to react. "I don't know, maybe… I've been developing some since meeting him…"_

'_Is that why I can't concentrate? Is that why I'm torn?'_ the detached redhead wondered. _'Am I struggling to fight Yusei because I have feelings for him?'_

_"…Rena…" It sounded like a young boy. "Rena! Renaaa!"_

_The redhead snapped out of her trance, finding the trio of monsters gathered in front of her, staring down Id and Frank. Rena's attention, however, was dragged backwards and twisted her body towards the stands behind where Rua had risen from his seat, standing between Tenpei and Ruka, watching him with exactly surprised faces, cupping his hands around his mouth, attracting the eyes of many around the group._

_"Don't listen to him. Keep fighting!" the boy yelled. "Ignore what everyone else thinks; I know you're not a bad person, I know that you don't deserve what's going on. Show everyone how strong you are. I know you can do it"._

"_Rena!"_

Hearing the sharp call of her name, Rena's head snapped upwards, finding Yusei's face on her monitor with the field and Speed Counter meter pushed to a corner. The dark-haired rider's blue eyes were piercing, striking her with ease and knocking her off-guard. Remembering exactly what the two had been doing before her wandering off. The D-Wheel underneath her wobbled as though reacting to her embarrassment and allowed Yusei to race off ahead. Rena sounded anxiously whilst trying to stabilize the D-Wheel, only looking to Yusei once more after regaining control.

"I'm sorry" she squeaked, a faint blush and droplets of sweat colouring her face with the shade of embarrassment. "I got a little distracted".

"_Is it about what you're aiming for?"_ Yusei enquired.

"Partially" Rena sighed, turning her disappointed eyes away from the streamed gaze. "It was about both the past and the future. There are so many questions that need answering. About who I was, about the details of my life, the Signers and why everyone was chosen".

"_We'll focus on that afterwards, for now, we just have to fight for our place in the duel against Jack"_ Yusei replied. _"Don't let things distract you from accomplishing your goal, especially if they're to do with why you're fighting. You'll get the answers you want, but you have to fight for them, don't leave yourself vulnerable because you're thinking over the possibilities"_.

Rena stared at Yusei through the monitor, smiling afterwards. She responded with a nod, allowing his image to vanish from the screen and restoring the battlefield. Her eyes slowly closed, taking a further few seconds to compose herself. When they opened, a determined blaze burned within the azure irises, alerting the audience and Yusei to her rekindled spirit, guided back with his help.

"I apologize for keeping everyone waiting" she spoke firmly. "It's my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – RENA**

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 4000  
****4 - SPC - 4**

"_That mark shouldn't exist" she hissed in response. "It causes nothing but terrible things. I won't let you destroy my life; I'll purge this place of both that mark and of you!"_

'_Sorry, Izayoi'_ the redhead thought without reducing the intensity of her glare. _'But I'm not rolling over and giving up yet'_.

With a fierce movement, she snatched the top card of the deck and deposited it into the clip holding the cards in place. Her fingers moved swiftly to the card on the Duel Disk beneath the small collection.

"I flip Mecha Bunny into attack mode" she declared, peeling the card away from the smooth surface and throwing it back down in a vertical pose.

In place of the projected card, the small white rabbit appeared, its eyes flashing crimson and its small legs wiggling underneath its curled body, ears twitching despite the ferocity of the winds at the high speed the battlefield was travelling at **[ATK 800]**.

"Mecha Bunny's effect activates" the redhead barked.

The rabbit crouched briefly before lunging forward, hopping across the field at an incredible speed. Once Yusei's D-Wheel was within its range, the rabbit leapt upwards, landing on Junk Warrior's back and using the larger monster as a springboard to jumper higher. Yusei peered over his shoulder as the small animal dropped down and crashed into his back, dealing its damage, albeit vaguely scratching his high value.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 3500**

"I release Mecha Bunny" Rena yelled, picking up the card once more. "And Advance Summon Prime Material Dragon **[ATK 2400]**".

The rabbit vanished swiftly, shrinking into an orb of an array of colours that sank into the blue vortex that emerged underneath its transformed being. From the melding of blue and rainbow, an eruption of white blinded the nearest spectators. Accompanied by a shriek, the orange flaming body of the dragon rose from the searing light, revealing its vague features.

"_It looks like Yusei's efforts have failed to stop Rena"_ the MC hollered, jumping onto his desk. _"Prime Material Dragon is stronger than Junk Warrior. If an attack gets through, Yusei's entire strategy so far comes crumbling and Rena will have the advantage!"_

"There's only one way to find out" Rena called, throwing her arm forward. "Prime Material Dragon, attack Junk Warrior! Reversal Flame!"

The flaming dragon opened its sharp mouth, unleashing a spray of flames that raged across the field. The torrent crashed into Junk Warrior, who howled with anguish, its armour and exposed body seared by the wave licking at its corroding form, resulting in an explosion. Yusei watched the scene in the corner of his vision, his eye narrow, but otherwise, stone-faced as usual, able to hide any emotion infinitely better than his opponent.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 3400**

"_Prime Material Dragon has destroyed Junk Warrior!"_ the MC yelled. _"Now Yusei's field is down to just Heal Waver and a face-down card. Rena has gained the advantage at the critical point of both sides sharing equal lifepoints!"_

"They're even again" Tenpei echoed, leaning forward with intrigue.

Himuro smirked, leaning back casually as though he were enjoying himself for the first time during the tournament. "Looks that way; this match is going to be one where they wrestle for control, snatching it from one another constantly. The duel can go either way; this is evidence of that".

"Sonny, Rena-chan" Yanagi yelled, raising a wrinkled fist. "You can do it".

"Isn't this exciting, Ruka?" Rua asked, looking brightly to his sister. His smile lessened upon recognizing the uncomfortable look on her face. "You okay?"

"I just keep thinking" the girl whispered, tightening her hand around the concealed Birthmark. "I'm glad that everyone's here, but why have we been gathered? There's never been a tournament that would even consider people from Satellite, but now Yusei and Rena are here, fighting one another in the Final of the biggest tournament since Jack appeared. Things aren't adding up".

"Ah" Rua sounded calmly, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in a manner similar to Himuro. "You need to relax, Ruka, this duel is all about fun. Why don't you worry about that later? It's probably because they've realized there are great duellists in Satellite".

'_No, that's not it'_ Ruka thought, narrowing her focus to the track where the two machines raced across the tarmac closest to the group. Her fingernails pressed harder against the dark fabric of her shirt. _'It's because of this'_.

"I set a card face-down" Rena called, sliding the chosen card from her hand underneath Prime Material Dragon. "Turn end".

The two machines powered around the corner, guiding them around the large curved top of the track, Rena inching closer towards Yusei. The dark-haired D-Wheeler peered over his shoulder, the shadow of the flaming dragon looming closer, crawling forward towards the rear tyre of the leading D-Wheel. His attention returned swiftly to the clear road ahead, pressing down on the top card of his deck with his fore and middle fingers in preparation of making his move.

"It's my turn" he barked.

**SIXTH TURN – YUSEI**

**RENA - YUSEI  
****3400 - LP – 3400  
****5 - SPC - 5**

Holding up the card he had drawn, Yusei revved the engine of his machine with the other handgrip, accelerating even faster to restore the gap between himself and Rena. The redhead didn't react to the distance opening up once more and waited eagerly to learn what she would have to deal with next.

"I summon Shield Wing **[DEF 900]**" the dark-haired rider exclaimed, throwing the card beside the existing monster.

The winged beast emerged, appearing starved and brittle; its white feathers hanging from stringy arms and narrow claws. Its aquamarine body hovered beside the flying mirror, tail whipped by the winds and scaly spikes rising from its spine ruffled in a similar manner to the feathers. Its sharp beak opened, unveiling razor grey fangs, with a tongue to match, its red eyes gleaming ominously.

"Why would a monster like that have no attack power?" Rena asked herself, eyeing the creature's statistics.

"_Oh my, has Yusei been forced onto the defensive just to endure Rena's Prime Material Dragon ruling the field?"_ the MC asked, his body shivering with excitement as he yelled into the microphone, projecting his voice clearly across the Stadium and television cameras set up across the area.

"Speed Spell – Reactor Pod" Yusei declared, throwing the new card into the Duel Disk.

"Another Speed Spell" Rena gasped.

"Reactor Pod allows me to choose a monster with less than 1000 attack points. The chosen monster's power is converted into damage to the opponent" Yusei announced. "I choose Heal Waver".

The reflective surface of the chosen monster began to glow, building the energy necessary for the Speed Spell's effect to activate. Rena gasped once the object rotated, revealing its collection of power, the glow shrouding its surface in a golden shade. Once its entire face had been consumed by the light, the holographic Speed Spell also glowed, vanishing from its place and converting itself into a blue stream that entered the mass of energy. Once the two forces combined, the golden glow ejected itself from the mirror, launching itself backwards and crashing into Rena's D-Wheel, blinding the rider who yelled out and the impact causing the machine to shudder violently.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****2600 - LP – 3400**

"_Yusei has opened up a lead once again!"_ the MC yelled. _"He has dealt damage through the use of a Speed Spell to make up for the lack of a monster that can take on Rena's Prime Material Dragon. Is this desperation or is he building up to something?"_

Rena's D-Wheel neared the glass curved barrier, struggling to realign itself with the crimson rival ahead in the centre of the track. Rena clenched her jaws and hands, putting all her strength into dragging the machine back into the wide track. The battle continued for a moment, eventually ending in victory for the duo and stabilizing the vehicle. Rena twisted the handgrips, accelerating desperately to close the gap further widened by the violent tremor.

"That was impressive" Yanagi claimed with a smile. "Sonny's making the most of what he's got. Even if he doesn't have something that can take on Rena-chan's monster, he's proving he can still fight".

"Right now, he's stuck on the defensive though" Himuro mumbled. "He can't win this duel just through using Speed Spells. If he intends to reach Jack, he'll have to pull out something big to take on Rena's field".

"I select Shield Wing as the target of Heal Waver's effect" Yusei added, moving his left hand in the direction of the new monster gliding beside him.

The mirror changed its course and rose once more, raining sparkles over the Tail Signer's form, a wide ray of light opening up around his field. Rena tucked her head in between her shoulders and sped up further, hoping to close in on the blessed field.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****2600 - LP – 3600**

"_The gap between our Finalists is growing"_ the MC reported, clenching his free fist tightly. _"As he deals damage to Rena, Yusei is able to increase his own without much trouble"_.

"I set a card face-down" Yusei announced, throwing down the card sharply.

**SEVENTH TURN – RENA**

Once the holographic copy appeared, hovering inches above the track, Rena reached for her own deck, shedding the next card and eyeing it thoughtfully.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****2600 - LP – 3600  
****6 - SPC - 6**

'_The Calculator'_ she thought, reading the text running along the base of the card. _'If I can keep Prime Material Dragon from being destroyed, it can prove helpful in taking on whatever Yusei throws. Okay then, let's do this'_.

Her eyes shot up to the D-Wheel in front, noting Yusei's eyes watching over his shoulder and falling back towards her. Aware that she had become the centre of his focus for that moment, Rena moved on swiftly, determined not to allow another lapse in concentration with the duel's flow at risk.

"I summon The Calculator!""

Beside the blue machine, the red device with a vaguely humanoid shape appeared, its black arms waving freely and white fingers clenching systematically. The keys fixed into the being's chest flashed one after another, seemingly inputting the data necessary to calculate its offensive power.

"With its effect, The Calculator adds the levels of Prime Material Dragon and itself, multiplying the total by 300" the redhead announced.

"_That totals 2400 attack points"_ the MC announced. _"With that amount, The Calculator has the same amount of power as Prime Material Dragon. Yusei is facing two powerful monsters without any strong enough to fight back with"_.

"And I won't let you get any" Rena called, smirking somewhat confidently. "To have someone like you in a situation like this, I'm going to take advantage of this".

The black monitor flashed with the value dictated by the MC in green bars forming the numbers to support his estimation **[ATK 2400]**. Yusei made no reaction, continuing to observe the redhead over his shoulder with the poker face that prevented her from figuring out whether he had defences set or if his back would be against the wall. Nevertheless, she had decided upon taking her chances and threw her right arm forward, pointing towards the leading field.

"The Calculator attacks Shield Wing" Rena yelled, sharpening her eyes once they fell onto the deformed bird-like creature.

The device's white fingers stretched, its fingers curling subtly backwards. In the black dip of its palm, a miniature orb of white and golden electrical energy began to grow, sparking and hissing sinisterly. The build-up was short and the small sphere released, launching itself fiercely across the field and crashing into Shield Wing. The monster's reaction was a shrill squeal, but it remained on the field with minor injuries to its body. Rena's eyes widened in horror, gazing with confusion as to why the monster had survived what should have been a fatal blow.

"What?" she breathed. "Shouldn't Shield Wing have been destroyed?"

"Shield Wing's effect prevents it from being destroyed up to two occasions per turn" Yusei stated.

"Per turn?" Rena inhaled sharply, eyes wide with disbelief.

"_And with Rena having only two monsters on her field, it's currently impossible to break through Shield Wing's defence"_ the MC claimed. _"Yusei has the perfect guard set up"_.

Rena lowered her head, smirking once more – unlike her, but for no other reason outside the fact that the duel had captivated her attention. Once she had learned to focus on it, it had become an enjoyable experience; it had been almost a dream to fight Yusei, now she had that chance. She was doing all it took to force distracting thoughts aside and rely on Yusei's words – she could allow nothing to get in her way; Yusei wasn't going to let himself be drawn away by his motive. He wouldn't go easy on her because she had the unintentional handicap, she would merely have to put herself back together and fight to the best of her ability. That was what was required of Jack's future opponent.

"If that's the case… Prime Material Dragon attack Heal Waver" the girl barked, throwing her clenched fist ahead. "Reversal Flame!"

The dragon growled, opening its mouth to its fullest, the space between flickering jaws filling with glowing energy transforming itself into flames. The formation burst forward, raging across the field with extreme speed. Yusei was quick to react, twisting his neck and pressing a single finger down on the key of the Duel Disk, resulting in the rise of his most recent face-down card.

"Trap card open – Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he declared. "This prevents an attack once per turn and can be set against during the end of the battle".

"Another?" Rena cried.

"That means Yusei can negate three attacks in each turn" Rua stated, shocked by the dark-haired rider's tactics and ability to deal with the situation where circumstances would otherwise rest firmly with his opponent.

"What an impressive array of protection abilities" Tenpei gasped, clutching the corners of his squared spectacles and adjusting them though to check if his vision was accurate.

"_Oh my! What a surprise"_ the MC howled into his instrument. _"Despite not having any strong monster on the field to battle with, Yusei has put in place a strategy to hold off as many attacks as Rena can possibly launch. No doubt he'll be able to summon an incredibly powerful monster if his field is left untouched in this manner"_.

'_I guess that's going to be the case'_ Rena thought, lowering her eyes to the Duel Disk laid out in front of her. _'I've used up all the attacks for this turn. Even if he doesn't summon anything next turn, he can prevent 3 attacks from going through – that could be the maximum I have next turn'_. Her vision rose up to Yusei once more, smiling subtly and with genuine joy for her adversary rather than a masked cockiness. _'So this is it? This is what Yusei can do, it's amazing. Now I remember why I wanted to face him; I wanted to duel him to see what he could do. And this is it – this level of strategy and skill is natural for Yusei, he'll have no trouble against anyone like this'_.

The two D-Wheels whizzed around the large curved at the opposite end of the track, closing in on their starting positions and verging on completing another lap. Rena leaned back in her seat, relaxing her back and shoulders whilst aware that her control of the duel would be relinquished, handed over to the duellist ahead. The young man for whom her admiration was growing with each move he pulled to seize control of the duel.

"Turn end" she announced, smiling calmly as though the two were simply playing a game rather than competing in a prestigious tournament.

**EIGHTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei called, sharply removing the top layer of his deck. "Draw".

**RENA - YUSEI  
****2600 - LP – 3600  
****7 - SPC - 7**

Instead of depositing the new card into the pocket above the right hand grip, Yusei's eyes narrowed whilst examining the new addition to his arsenal.

"I summon Road Synchron **[ATK 1600]**" he announced, throwing the card onto the Duel Disk.

"Road Synchron?" Rua repeated, taken aback by the naming of a Synchron he had yet to learn of.

The five watched on in awe as the blue portal opened alongside the D-Wheel, granting passage to the new Synchron. The machine rolled onto the field with a body of a tangerine shade, white breastplates and black limbs exposed in the narrow joints between the large rounded plates of armour fixed over the arms. A wide cylinder of steel replaced legs, allowing the creature to roll through the air, silver accents decorating the edges of its metallic covering and a curved helm vaguely resembling tribal headgear in shape. The piece was further decorated with emerald glass matching the eyes gleaming from the shade engulfing its face.

"Uh oh, he's going to try and Synchro Summon something new" Rena gulped, droplets of sweat growing from her pale skin. The thrill of the fast-paced duel returned; her heart beating, pulse accelerating, tension rising – this was the thrill of a Riding Duel, something she'd long to experience in this way.

"Speed Spell – Vision Wind" Yusei added, removing the final card from his hand and sliding it into the lower half of the Duel Disk. "I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from the Graveyard until the End Phase. Return now, Speed Warrior!"

"What is it he plans to summon?" Rena asked herself, eyeing the growing arsenal on the leading field with surprise and curiosity.

The grey-suited warrior dove onto the field, landing between Road Synchron and Shield Wing. It skated gracefully as though nothing had happened and it had been a part of the field all along.

"Now" Yusei started. Rena inhaled sharply, bracing herself for what was to come, while Yusei stretched his arm vertically in preparation for the arrival of his newest creature. "I tune Road Synchron with Speed Warrior and Shield Wing".

The Synchron monster rolled forward, racing in circles that began to glow, forming the green barriers of the gateway. Once the quartet of rings was complete, the Tuner itself vanished, leaving the barriers as a remnant of its role. The two remaining monsters leapt up, entering the tunnel and allowing the two stars they each possessed to shine and hover free.

"_Here it comes, a Synchro Summon!"_ the MC hollered excitedly. _"Fudo Yusei is summoning something with immense power from a field of defences!"_

"Road Synchron is Level 4, Speed Warrior is 2 and Shield Wing is 2" Rua countered, holding up his hands in an attempt for a visual aid in keeping track of the combined levels. "That means Yusei's going to Synchro Summon a Level 8 monster".

"Unless it's a particular monster, it'll only be Level 6" Himuro grunted.

"Huh?" Rua sounded, eyeing the man as though he were deluded. "But they total 8".

"Road Synchron's effect reduces its Level by 2 unless it's used as part of a Synchro Summon for a certain monster" Tenpei instructed, his auburn eyes fixed on the battlefield whilst the ritual proceeded. "But… to think he could really have something that powerful…"

Rua shot a puzzled look to Ruka, who seemed equally unsure of what the more experienced duellists were referring to. It surprised Rua to see his sister equally clueless and together the pair turned their eyes back to the duel, watching as a string of light pierced the aligned stars, bringing the process to its final stage.

"_Tsudoishi kibou ga, aratana chihei e izanau! Hikari sasu michitonare!"_ Yusei chanted, straightening his back once the light expanded to fill the tunnel created._ "Shinkuro Shoukan! Kakemekero, __**Roodo Woriā**__!"_ **[2]**

The brightness of the Synchro Summon was the most intense of the Fortune Cup, its brilliant burning strong enough that numerous spectators had to divert their eyes or completely shield them to protect their sight against it. From the veil of light arose a warrior whose armour appeared in the shade of dulled mustard yellow or gold, thick dark blue limbs revealed under the plating. A golden breastplate was fixed against the monster's large chest and a shield hanging down its spine resembled the helm Road Synchron had worn; enlarged and dyed to match the new warrior's colour scheme. Silver claws glinted under the strong sunlight and red eyes flashed from the monster's face, partially concealed by the helm clutching to its skull tightly **[ATK 3000]**.

"No way…" Rena breathed in admiration of the warrior, gazing in awe at the majesty of its large form. "Yusei has been holding onto something that powerful all this time…"

"Heal Waver's effect will target Road Warrior" Yusei dictated, glancing over his shoulder to catch Rena's stare directed at his new Synchro Monster.

The mirror captured the image of the new arrival and continued to project the image as though frozen whilst rising above Yusei's D-Wheel, opening another ray of light filled with the sprinkles of its healing energies.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****2600 - LP – 4400**

"Next I activate Synchro Blast" he added, moving his arm over the face-down card that sprang up. "Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster I control battles, this card will deal 500 points of damage to the opponent".

"This is his comeback" Rena breathed. "This is the power he's going to use to get the answers he's been seeking, to win back Stardust".

"Road Warrior, attack Prime Material Dragon" Yusei yelled, straightening his back whilst rotating his vision to centre on the Synchro warrior. "Lightning Claw!"

Road Warrior dove towards Prime Material Dragon, pointing its silver claws ahead. The talons began to glimmer more threateningly under the strengthening sunlight and pierced the dragon's unstable form whilst the warrior rushed through. It emerged the other side and twisted its body to face the enemy once more, the weakened dragon struggling to keep its composure. The warrior reached around and snatched the shield from its spine, detaching the ornament and positioning it in front of its body. A ray of energy erupted from the large edge, piercing Prime Material Dragon once more, though with a much larger range than the talons, resulting in the creature shrieking and exploding in quick succession.

The violent nature of the explosion forced Rena's D-Wheel blindly towards the edge of the track, trembling and struggling to retain its balance and sense of direction. The redhead cried out, losing control of the machine that reacted fiercely to any attempt of restoring order.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****2000 - LP – 4400**

Yusei peered over his shoulder, allowing Rena's struggle with the D-Wheel to run its course and return to the duel, racing after his machine having opened a much wider gap between the two. The redhead followed with a determined look on her face; sharpened azure eyes that resembled his own. But her determination alone wouldn't be enough to prevent him from fighting his hardest. The standing Trap beside the scarlet D-Wheel grasped his attention.

"Synchro Blast activates, dealing 500 damage" he added.

The card turned, facing the charging D-Wheel and unleashing another pillar of power that crashed into the right edge of the machine. Rena grunted, but was otherwise unfazed, the vehicle's determined chase unhindered by the new blast.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP – 4400**

"_What an impressive display!"_ the MC hollered. _"There may be no damage to Rena's Speed Counters, but Yusei has succeeded in summoning one of the strongest Synchro Monsters and completely turning the tables once more!"_

'_Impressive'_ Rena thought with a smirk. _'This is what you can do, is it, Yusei? This back and forth struggle for control of the duel makes it that much more fun. Though you don't really see when you're fighting, do you? You're more focused on facing Jack, this is practice for you – you're having fun, but your priority is with Jack. Regardless, I'll give you a run for your money. I'll do my best to give you a real challenge before you go on ahead'_.

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself" Yusei uttered. Rena reacted with a subtle breath of puzzlement and lifted her smile; replacing the expression of enjoyment with intrigue over the meaning of the dark-haired rider's words. "I'm not going to go easy on you, nor do I expect you to do the same. But you're not fighting with your fullest, I won't accept a victory over you if you don't put your entire heart into this".

Rena cast her eyes towards the monitor displaying the field and Speed Counters. She removed her right hand from the bar in front, clenching it into a fist and pressing it against her chest gently. Her thoughts flickered from the Birthmark engraved onto the limb to Izayoi Aki, Godwin to Tatsuya to Yusei. Her eyes closed gradually, riding blind.

'_I wish I could, but I'm feeling torn. I don't understand what it is and maybe you wouldn't either'_ she thought. _'But, it's something to do with you, Yusei. Even though this is something I've longed for, something is troubling me and I don't know what. Maybe it's like Saiga said and I've got feelings – feelings that go beyond friendship'_. Her eyes snapped open and rose to meet with the sight of the D-Wheel racing ahead, between the bulky Synchro warrior and the healing mirror. _'I think my heart is fighting against me; it's fighting for another way of telling you. I will fight my hardest for you and for who I was. But… you're the one who will be strong enough to face Jack'_.

In the tower overlooking the track, Jack leaned casually in the sofa, his arms folded rigidly over his chest and violet eyes fixed on Yusei. He still had unfinished business from the night of their most recent duel; the match interrupted by the Crimson Dragon and the creation of the tournament. Behind him, Godwin's attention was divided equally between the two, his greyed eyes currently set on the torn redheaded girl, examining her solemn expression with a sharp eye.

A simple thought ran through his mind whilst watching the pondering finalist. _'It's almost time…'_

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: It's difficult to decide who to root for…_

_Ruka: Even though this is a friendly duel, it feels like something is off._

_Yusei: Rena, we must fight our hardest for the chance to be the one to face Jack._

_Rena: I understand, Yusei. But why is it my heart feels so tight when I'm fighting like this? Is it something to do with Yusei, or something Izayoi Aki said?_

_Yusei: Jack, we're coming. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Radiate! Light-End Dragon!" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering stars will call upon a new force" Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"Clustering hopes will evoke to a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"_


	29. Radiate! Light End Dragon

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep to what I'd promised before and update this as quickly as I'd hoped. But the next chapters are one of the largest reasons why I began this fic - the revelation of Rena's, in the place of Stardust Accelerator's player's, history. I've seen how the others who have gone far beyond this point have dealt with the mystery around the player's past in their own ways and I'm eager to put forward the take I decided upon three years ago, so I thank everyone for hanging on so long. With four chapters left in the Fortune Cup, I'm hopeful that the Dark Signer arc, which will be added on rather than posted separately, will be just as successful. I'd also like to thank everyone for all the views, reviews, favourites and so on. As it stands, this fic has received 30,000 views and reached 100 favourites; I feel honoured that so many have enjoyed this so far and hope that future chapters will offer ample enjoyment for those who have given this story a chance. Please read and review._

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Followed by a chorus of cheering, the remaining two D-Wheels raced around the wide corner of the Duel Stadium's track, leaning towards the left in order to steer themselves in the right direction. Rena watched the crimson machine moving gracefully in front of her, sliding from side to side in anticipation of her next move. And the decision on whether she would be able to fight at all or not. The redhead swallowed the lump in her throat, hands shivering with uncertainty – she still had no answer for the unusual feelings preventing her from fighting her hardest.

Narrowing her eyes, Rena repeated inwardly why the pair were fighting – for their friends waiting in Satellite, to seek the answers they longed for, to retrieve the stolen Stardust. Yusei was fighting for his friends; she was fighting for herself, but at the same time, for him. Reiterating the motives once more, her resolve grew stronger, the growing intensity of determination evident in her face. Twisting the handgrips, she raced forward and charged after the scarlet machine ahead. Yusei eyed the charge over his shoulder, showing no excitement through the stoic mask. Rena drew fiercely from her deck, eyes fixed onto the Satellite man.

**NINETH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn!" the female rider barked.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 4400  
****8 - SPC - 2**

Yusei was quick to respond himself, pressing down on the key behind his set card. "Trap card open" he snapped. "Slip Stream".

"Damn it" Rena hissed, tucking her head in between her shoulders. "This is what he was planning".

"During my next Standby Phase, my Speed Counters will become level with yours" Yusei declared.

"That explains why he was so willing to give up so many Speed Counters" Rena growled, snatching a card from her hand. "But there's nothing I can do against something as powerful as Road Warrior. I set a monster face-down. And switch The Calculator to defence mode **[DEF 0]**".

The unnamed card materialized on the field beside the identified monster, kneeling and crossing its large hands in front of its rectangular chest. Its entire form became clothed in blue, signalling its defensive stance and presence as no longer a threat. Yusei tapered his eyes; though the move suggested that there was nothing that could tackle his Road Warrior as of yet, he wouldn't be reckless and risk walking into a trap. Rena's eyes rose, sharply locking themselves onto the arsenal around Yusei's Synchro Monster while her fingers moved towards the machine set out in front of her.

"Trap card open" she barked. "Dust Tornado. And with its effect, I'll target Synchro Blast".

A cyclone emerged from the card, tearing across the short distance between the two high-speed machines and crashing into the active Trap card, obliterating it effortlessly. Yusei narrowed his eyes, not showing any particular disappointment in the move, but rather strengthening his own resolve to fight back with everything he had. It wasn't for the sake of putting on a performance for the people of the City – the very place the pair had been born and abandoned by, but to ensure whoever moved on was prepared to face Jack for the top place, for taking back Stardust.

Rena's D-Wheel closed in on his, the redheaded girl watching him with a sharp gaze, looking almost as stern as his usual display. Without the Speed Counters his Trap card offered the following turn, Yusei was unable to keep the lead and Rena's advantage was allowing her to make ground, possibly even overtake him before earning the promised speed. The two locked eyes, shooting their determined expressions to one another and silently stating their eagerness to fight at full strength, which neither had appeared to be doing.

"I'm ready" Rena called over the lashing winds. "I'll fight you, Yusei".

"Right, the winner of this match has to have done everything they can to make it to the Final" Yusei stated. "Don't let me win if you feel I'll do better, push me to my limits".

"Okay" Rena answered with a nod. "I'm sorry, I was careless and naïve".

Yusei said nothing in response, but turned his head away and revved the engine of his machine, inching forward despite the large gap in Speed Counters between the pair. Rena watched without saying anything herself, inspired by Yusei's fighting spirit and dropped her sights to the tarmac underneath her – even when the odds had been against him, he fought without complaint, he fought for the sake of reaching the Final, regardless of the threat he was tasked with handling. She had been through the same trials, but faced emotional collapse; from Frank and Aki, those who threatened her in an entirely different manner. But she had overcome them all the same – they had both pushed through two rounds of fierce duelling, they had made it to the present match through determination and willpower.

Neither one was stronger than the other, it was confidence that separated them – after all, Yusei had all his memories intact and far more experience in Riding Duels. Rena's neck shrank and head tilted back, casting her sights towards the tower standing in the centre of the complex. It was almost as though instinct lured her sights towards the location of the Director, The grey man was watching her all the same, but why was it he had appeared in the Detention Centre and after the Tag Team Tournament? Without Yusei present at the latter, he couldn't solely be the reason he would appear, nor would it explain why one of the voices from her distorted memories sounded much like him. He was the embodiment of her queries and lack of answers, he could potentially unveil everything that she couldn't figure out alone; perhaps he had some kind of relation to her past self. But if that was the case, why did he let her go and leave her in Satellite?

A flash of determination raced across her eyes; whether she was to win or not, she had been fighting for what Godwin could potentially hold for her: the past. The memories she had lost and why such a fate had befallen her. Her sights fell back onto Yusei, chasing after him with a fighting spirit fuelled to its peak.

"Turn end".

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 29 – Radiate! Light-End Dragon! ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The crowd was wild with excitement, ignoring the fact that the competitors they cheered on were both of Satellite origin – usually a magnet for cynicism and prejudice. But when it came to Duel Monsters, it appeared as though most preconceptions were ignored in favour of the sport. A sheet of light slid across Yusei's visor whilst he manoeuvred around the curved top of the track. Once the turn was completed, his attention descended to the deck held by the device attached to his wrist, laying his gloved fingers across the back of the top card.

"It's my turn" he announced, sliding the chosen layer away. "Draw".

**TENTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's now that the effect of Slip Stream comes into play, increasing my Speed Counters to match my opponent's" Yusei announced, several additional bleeps from the monitors joined the shining of several further Speed Counters along the bottom edge of the screen.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 4400  
****9 - SPC - 9**

Rena frowned, despite the large gap between them; the dark-haired Satellite rider had closed any distance. It was all a testament to his power and just how formidable an opponent he would be. The redhead tightened her hands around the grips either side of the monitor, revving the engine and crawling closer towards him.

"I target Road Warrior with Heal Waver's effect" Yusei hollered, stretching his arm in the direction of the two monsters.

The latter hovered above its ally, capturing its reflection in the shining face and transporting it over Yusei's D-Wheel, where it rained sparkling energy over him.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 5200**

"He's got so many more lifepoints than the amount we start with" Rena sighed. "At this rate, even if I fight my hardest, I'll be no match for him".

"_Don't lose hope so quickly"_ Yusei's voice uttered from the monitor in front, drawing Rena's surprised sight to it. _"If you lose hope, then the fight is over before it even begins. You haven't given up so far; not against the City, not against Izayoi Aki. Don't surrender just because it's me and we're friends"._

Rena gazed at the streamed face for a moment, pressing her lips together into a flat, stoic frown and lowered her eyebrows against the sockets. Together, the subtle changes responded to the speech with a face of resolution and rekindled fighting spirit. Rena answered only with a nod, allowing the dark-haired rider to proceed with his turn.

"Road Warrior, attack the face-down monster" he barked. "Lightning Claw".

The towering warrior snatched the shield from its back, grasping it with both of its large grey hands and twisted to face its target. Rena scowled, glaring up at the monster from her place behind the Synchro Monster's destination, making no move to prevent the attack. The narrow edge of the shield began to glow, signalling the power necessary to eliminate anything Rena had laid as a defence. With its power ready, Road Warrior lunged at the hidden creature, bringing its shimmering weapon down on the card, the collision producing a smokescreen. Yusei narrowed his eyes; ordinarily, the card would be destroyed instantaneously, but the smog suggested another result other than the expected had taken place.

His suspicions were confirmed when Road Warrior emerged from the smoke, followed quickly by Rena's D-Wheel and a small pink creature skating through the air. His eyes narrowed sharply once he registered the large oval eyes and painted smile on the small body of the soft creature.

"Road Warrior's attack can't get through" Rena announced. "Marshmallon's effect protects it from being destroyed in battle. And as a result of its effect, you'll take 1000".

"1000 damage equates losing a Speed Counter as well" Yusei murmured, watching the chasing redhead over his shoulder. "She's fighting back".

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 4200  
****9 - SPC - 8**

'_Alright, now the distance between us has narrowed'_ Rena thought, her eyes similarly fixated on the figure in front of her. _'He's right, as long as I don't give up, there's always a chance. Whether I can win or not, I'll fight as though this battle decides whether I can find out about my past; it's the only way. His attack did nothing but damage him, but that's not the only trick I have, so it's time to fight with everything I've got – to prove to him and everyone else that there's something strong enough to strive for the truth within me'_.

Yusei straightened his back, but his eyes retained their focus on the opponent, blazing with the usual silent coldness that they always possessed. Rena narrowed her own, focused on the aspect of the azure pair that had always felt so distant.

_The rider's hands pressed either side of his helmet, pulling it off to reveal the spikes of unkempt black hair, golden streaks running along a few. His sapphire eyes opened, meeting Rena's. For the first time since the sound of his bike could be heard, silence seized the underground._

'_Yusei…'_ she wondered. _''I don't know that much about you, but I consider a close friend – a best friend, even, so I'll come at you with everything I have, just as you've been doing. I won't disappoint you anymore'_.

"My turn ends here" Yusei announced.

**ELEVENTH TURN – RENA**

"Right, it's my turn" Rena barked, swiftly removing the top card of her deck. Her eyes lingered on the selected card, hesitating before any move to add it to her hand.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 4200  
****10 - SPC - 9**

'_I'm actually truly grateful that Marshmallon was able to keep Yusei from attacking The Calculator'_ she thought._ 'He must have figured that I was hoping to boost its attack power again by collecting monsters. Thank you, everyone from the Detention Centre. Because in actuality, because Marshmallon survived, he's allowed me to finally fulfil my promise. Tatsuya, I hope you're able to see'_.

Her eyes slid closed, touching the card to her chin as though to connect with it. The calm demeanour suddenly altered by a sharp snapping open of her eyes and throwing the card both above her head in order to descend against the Duel Disk more forcefully.

"I summon Tune Warrior **[ATK 1600]**" she hollered.

The signature red-armoured Normal Tuner shot through the vortex that opened beside the blue machine, the warrior grunting just as Yusei's frequently-used warriors would whilst stretching its limbs.

"A Tuner monster" Yusei breathed.

"Yes, I plan to give this match everything so that the winner really deserves to go on, even if it means exposing our decks to Jack Atlus" Rena called over the blustering winds around the racing vehicles. "I tune Level 3 Tune Warrior with Level 2 The Calculator and Level 3 Marshmallon".

The plastic warrior straightened its body, soaring upwards until the raging atmosphere stripped away its body, leaving behind three glimmers that expanded into rings descending over its remaining allies. Two of those engulfed the machine while one centred on the smaller pink creature – from the pair, 5 stars emerged, brought together by the combining rings to form a tunnel, opening the gateway for the rising monster.

"A Level 8?" Ruka gasped from the audience.

"But she's never played anything like that before" Rua noted.

"_Fuan no kumo no mukou ni hikari wa terasu! Kibou yo! Ginen to kyoufu o herasu soshite michi o kirikiraku! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kagayake, __**Raito Endo Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2600]**" **[1]**

Through the blinding light, the angelic dragon descended, its serpentine body covered in glittering white scales and four white-feathered wins sprouted from its spine, the joints contained within golden wings that wrapped around the creature's slim body. An emerald shone from the centre of the bottom ring, matching that fixed into the centre of the creature's headgear; the front of a metallic golden halo that shimmered as elegantly as the rest of the dragon. Those in the audience gazed at the creature in awe, Jeager himself marvelling at the creature's beauty, although Yusei, Jack and Godwin retained their stoic appearance and any intrigue regarding the dragon was kept hidden.

Rena's left hand snaked to the other arm, laying over where the Birthmarks would ordinarily glow. There was no light, but the same burning sensation that had occurred during Aki's and Ruka's previous duels persisted. Yusei tilted his head forward, appearing to notice the shrinking stance of his adversary in the presence of her Synchro Monster.

"You've never summoned that before" he stated.

"That's right. Because this is the monster that caught my eye during my first duel back in Satellite" Rena answered firmly. "When I was duelling Rally, I could see it, as though something was luring me to it. And then I found Tatsuya and Dark End Dragon, but I swore that I would wait and play this card only when I was strong enough. Only when I fought you".

_While the process took place, the girl reached for her Synchro monsters. What caught her eye wasn't the creature she had planned to summon, but a card bearing the image of an angelic dragon, four white feathery wings extending from its slim back. From its head, a large golden metallic halo extended from both sides. The dragon was a wondrous sight, making the duellist wish that she had the opportunity to summon it rather than anything else._

"This is me. This is who I am until there is another answer all the questions I have" she announced, arching her back and rising in her seat. "If I'm going to be a Signer, then this will be my partner, just as you have Stardust and Izayoi Aki has Black Rose Dragon".

"D- Director, is this true?" Jeager asked excitedly, turning to his superior. "Is that truly a Signer Dragon?"

In spite of his previous satisfaction with the appearance of other chosen dragons and the evidence that the Signers had gathered, Godwin failed to respond to the dwarfish man's quick questioning. Jack's eyes narrowed, fixing themselves onto the grey man's back; for some reason, the blonde could sense that something seemed amiss with the aged man in spite of another match between Signers that he had longed for. But why he would remain silent and stone-faced was beyond him, there were no clues to guide him towards the truth.

"Light-End Dragon attacks Road Warrior" Rena barked.

"Road Warrior has greater attack power" Yusei answered, twisting his head towards his opponent with curiosity. "You'll only self-destruct".

"Light-End Dragon's monster effect – by reducing its attack by 500, it can weaken Road Warrior by 1500 until the End Phase" Rena declared. "Go, Light-End Dragon. Light Expansion!"

"What?" Yusei gasped.

The halo fixed around the dragon's skull began to glow, opening the clouds gathered above the Stadium in order to allow a ray of sunshine through. The ray descended around Yusei's monster and engulfed it despite its rapidly moving form, invoking a blue glow around its body to signify its weakening state **[ATK 1500]**. The light vanished as did the glow of the halo, resulting in a similar aura engulfing the dragon, who growled tamely in response, allowing its strength to slip away **[ATK 2100]**.

"Now Light-End Dragon is stronger than Road Warrior" Rena called, pointing towards the target. "Shining Sublimation".

The dragon's wings stretched, gathering energy that soaked into the feathers and raced through its serpentine body, reaching its jaws where a blazing golden orb began to grow, The sphere exploded into a wide ray of burning light that raced across the field at an unparalleled speed. Yusei was equally quick to react, punching down on one of his Duel Disk's keys, raising a Trap card beside the crimson D-Wheel.

"Trap card open – Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he shouted sharply in protest. "It'll negate Light-End's attack and set itself at the end of the battle".

Rena frowned; despite getting her strongest monster onto the field to face Yusei's, he had easily shrugged off the dragon's power in its debut. Her sight fell to the cards in the clutches of her machine in the space beside the monitor. Her brow furrowed whilst contemplating the skill of the dark-haired rider ahead and what she would have to do in order to truly give him a worthy fight; even without his Stardust Dragon, he had adapted and could easily be deemed a formidable rival. With those thoughts in mind, she snatched two card from the group in front of her and threw them into the Duel Disk opened in front of her.

"I set two cards face-down" she barked. "That's all I'm doing for now".

**TWELVETH TURN – YUSEI**

Yusei peered over his shoulder at the field chasing him; the Synchro Dragon that hadn't been summoned by the pursuing redhead. She had hinted to him that if they were fortunate enough to face one another, she had something she had been saving for the match – it was easy to see why she held back such a card for so long. The muscles across his spine tightened, bracing himself for the next round; even with Road Warrior on the field, he faced stiff competition for the victory from the angelic dragon. Rena gazed ahead, determined shimmering clearly in her azure eyes fixed onto his crimson machine. He turned his head once more, aligning his vision with the road ahead and reached for the deck fixed to his wrist. No matter what obstacle he faced, he had Jack waiting – even if he was to face more Synchro Dragons, he would knock down anything standing in his way.

"It's my turn" he stated. "Draw".

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 4200  
****11 - SPC - 10**

"I begin with activating Heal Waver's effect, restoring my lifepoints by 100 for each of Road Warrior's levels" Yusei commanded, stretching his arm in the direction of the two monsters.

The mirror repeated its tactics in hovering above the Synchro warrior, casting its reflection and stealing the light gathered from the projection, sprinkling the glimmers over Yusei's racing D-Wheel.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 5000**

"5- 5000?" Rena choked. "He's reaching heights far beyond our starting point. How am I supposed to stop him like that?"

"_Fudo Yusei's lifepoints keep climbing higher and higher"_ the MC's voice boomed overhead. _"Is this a sign that he's too powerful to be stopped and will put on this kind of performance against the King waiting at the end of this duel?"_

Rena smirked, a droplet of sweat clinging onto her forehead. She couldn't explain it, but while she was pleased that Yusei was in such great form ahead of the final match, she also wanted to fight for the promised space. As the duel had gone, she was torn by the desire to push him forward and the drive to find her own answers – something that may be only attained by reaching the match with the Duel King. She was beginning to experience the thrill of a tense Riding Duel, adrenaline pumping through her whispering that there was another chance to live it once more ahead. Indecision was shrinking and the determination to have fun, regardless of the outcome rather than worrying about holding back enough for Yusei to move on, growing rapidly.

"Road Warrior's attack power is back on normal as Light-End Dragon's ability is no longer in effect" Yusei called, reaching out to the Synchro warrior. "Go, attack Light-End Dragon. Lightning Claw!"

The warrior grabbed the shield hanging from its back and positioned it in front, the sharpened edge pointing to the enemy. Along the blade-like face, a golden glow began to radiate. Rena glared at the sight, aware that the backlash of Light-End's power was permanent, leaving a large margin of power between the two. Road Warrior dove forward, clutching the flat shield whilst groaning, racing with revenge in mind **[ATK 3000]**. The dragon hissed, its head lowered in front of its serpentine body and wings folded inwards as it braced itself for the onslaught Rena, on the other hand, reacted more fiercely and moved her hand towards one of the face-down Traps she had laid the turn before.

"Reverse card open – Security Orb" she snapped. Road Warrior came to an abrupt halt in the face of the rising Trap. "This prevents the attack of a monster going through and switches it to defence mode".

Yusei's eyes tapered sharply at the turnaround, forced to watch as his strongest monster was pulled down and knelt beside his D-Wheel, holding up the shield as a cover against attack rather than a weapon **[DEF 1500]**. Rena leaned back in her d-Wheel, sighing with relief.

"That was too close" she murmured.

"It looks like with Light-End Dragon on the field, you're finally ready to fight for real" Yusei claimed with a faint smile.

Rena smirked back, tensing her shoulders and raising them whilst setting herself in position to give chase. "If we're both fighting for the same goal, then it's best to go in head-first rather than reserve ourselves to hide away strategies just because Jack is watching".

Yusei nodded, reaching for a card in his hand and removing one of the two left. He transferred the card from the holder at the end of the machine's arm and slid it into one of the spaces underneath the Duel Disk, resulting in a projection, matching the face-down card on Rena's field.

"I'll set a card face-down" he declared. "Turn end".

**THIRTEENTH TURN – RENA**

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 5000  
****12 - SPC - 11**

"Then I'll pick up where I left off" the redhead hollered, tearing the top card of her deck away and throwing it onto her Duel Disk. With only two other cards in her possession, she had minimal resources, but what she had would be enough for her plan to tackle the heavily-armoured warrior on Yusei's field. "I summon Dark Valkyria **[ATK 1800]**".

Under Light-End's form, a vortex opened within the shadow cast by the shimmering dragon. The purple-skinned, dark-winged woman that frequently made an appearance in Rena's duels was the result of the opening, stretching her limbs and yelling out in anticipation for the battle ahead.

The two D-Wheels zoomed past the base of the tower once more, heading towards the curved end of the tip of the track. The machines raced out of Godwin's view and behind the back of the tower, their departure of sight coupled with Jeager's chuckling.

"Well, it looks like they're finally going at it" he laughed. "I was wondering how long it was going to take".

Jack leaned back on the sofa in which he had been seated throughout the tournament, his narrow eyes fixated on the Director's stern posture. "What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously. "I've never seen that girl before, but you've dragged her into this tournament".

Jeager leaned towards the Director, holding a white-gloved hand beside his thick red lips. "He's right" the Vice-Director whispered. "That girl came out of nowhere, but you allowed her to participate in the tournament nevertheless. But everyone else is either the candidate to take the place as one of the Crimson Dragon's Signers or a member of Yliaster. We've never kept tabs on her, where did she come from?"

"You both witnessed the Birthmark on her person glowing during the duel with Izayoi Aki" Godwin answered calmly, shouldering the disbelief and curiosity from the two. "It seems as though she, like those invited as candidates, has the potential to be one of those chosen by the Crimson Dragon".

"But which Birthmark is she supposed to possess?" Jack inquired. "It doesn't look like any part of the Crimson Dragon's completed form in the Temple of the Stars".

"I'm afraid that that information is yet unclear" the Director responded with moving his eyes from the reflection of his own face. "The final Birthmark not accounted for by yourself and those confirmed as Signers is the Head. It may be safe to assume that she is holding that mark and we have simply failed to grasp a clear image of the mark".

Jack's eyes narrowed sharply; the symbol shining from Rena's arm had never once resembled the head of any creature, much less a dragon. He had seen the jagged shape for the Crimson Dragon's leading Birthmark and could see no similarity. He watched as Yusei appeared form the corner of the glass wall, speeding up the track relentlessly with the redhead only a second behind him. His eyes glinted while fixed on the pair – he had been waiting for the chance to duel Yusei once more, determined to topple the Satellite rider for his private defeat, seeking the chance to redeem himself and officially claim back the title no longer attached to his name. The problem was that Yusei's deck was incomplete and he was facing what could potentially be a Signer Dragon.

'_Yusei…'_

"Now that it's in defence mode, Road Warrior is weak enough for Dark Valkyria to destroy it" Rena barked, throwing her right arm forward. "Go, attack, Dark Valkyria".

The armoured Fairy lunged forward, her black wings opening up from the spine of the darting female. An orb of crackling energy built between the hands curved in front of her abdomen. Yusei scowled; with a second monster, Rena had the opportunity to trample his defences no matter what he did. He reached for the lower compartments of the Duel Disk and pressed down on the key beneath Heal Waver.

"Trap card: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he barked.

"That card only works once a turn" Rena mumbled, surprised that it had been activated in response to the fairy's attack rather than her dragon's. "He must want Road Warrior to be destroyed by Light-End rather risk Heal Waver falling into the line of fire so quickly. Well, that's just what I'll give him: Synchro Monster versus Synchro Monster".

Dark Valkyria released her attack, the power shooting towards the defensive Synchro Monster, only for the simple iron scarecrow in twisted wire to materialize in front of the target. The orb crashed into the shield, dispersing around Road Warrior without damaging it at all. Once its job was complete, a replica of the card appeared and swallowed the scarecrow, falling back face-down and disintegrating, returning to its hiding place. Rena smirked, raising her hand to the dragon above her.

"Light-End Dragon attacks Road Warrior" she yelled. "Shining Sublimation!"

The white-scaled dragon unleashed a shrieking roar and stretched its body. The feathers of the wings began to glow from the energy pooling into them, racing through the creature's slim body and to its jaws, collecting itself into a concentrated orb of golden rays. The dragon threw its head forward whilst unleashing the stream to intensify the power behind the attack, free to strike without the threat of impenetrable defence. The stream crashed into Road Warrior's shield, resulting in the warrior himself shaking from the force he put into fighting for survival. But, even after its effect's draining price, Light-End still retained the power to triumph; the shield cracked, allowing the rays to pierce through and cut their way through Road Warrior. The Synchro Monster groaned, falling backwards and tumbling towards the track as though to crash, halted only by his disintegrating demise tearing his body apart from the gruesome fate awaiting him beneath.

The light continued into the track, resulting in an explosion that the D-Wheels quickly raced through. Light-End's radiating aura guided Rena through to the Stadium waiting outside the miniature smokescreen, where she found Yusei a short distance ahead. Her eyes rose to Light-End, smiling proudly at the treasured dragon that was proving its value in its debut. As her attention returned to the track, time seemed to freeze for a moment when a particular brunette in the audience caught her attention. But the D-Wheel was moving too fast to confirm the spectator, though from the brief meeting of eyes, Rena was frozen. She turned her head, searching the shrinking crowd for the young man whom she had confessed the promise to.

'_Could that have been?'_ she wondered. _'It must have been; he said he'd be here. He wanted to see Light-End. Tatsuya…'_

Yusei glanced back to the distracted rider, catching onto the fact that she had been lured to the audience. Curiosity had him question why her attention had been diverted to the spectators. It was a brief wonder, but he had more important things to consider and set his eyes on the monitor displaying the field and the two Speed Counter charts – his adversary's having been completed while his own not far behind.

Rena came back to the duel after wondering if the young man she had seen truly was Tatsuya and, if not, where he was in the immense audience. Her eyebrows rose, sending a surprised and sheepish look over the reality that she had held up a duel once more and, with a blush colouring her cheeks, she examined the hand in front of her. She pulled the two cards away, sliding them into the Duel Disk around the Trap from the turn before. There was nothing left in reserve; her field would have to suffice for whatever Yusei was prepared to throw at her.

"I set two cards face-down" she hollered, glaring ahead to the leading machine.

**FOURTEENTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei growled, removing the top card of his deck and checking what he had drawn – Nitro Synchron. A bleep from the monitor in front signalled the filling of his Speed Counter meter to match Rena's.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 5000  
****12 - SPC - 12**

"_Both duellists have a complete set of 12 Speed Counters!"_ the MC yelled fervently. _"What will come of this development? We could be in for some real high-speed action ahead!"_

"I activate my Trap: Descending Lost Star" Yusei announced, leaning back and stretching his arm towards the Duel Disk in front. "The effect of this card will revive Junk Warrior, but strip him of defence points and a Level.

The purple-armoured warrior soared through the portal opening in front of the card, spinning wildly and punching the air victoriously at its return. Its stance quickly shrunk afterwards, kneeling beside the dark-haired rider's D-Wheel as a coat of blue descended over its form **[DEF 0]**. Rena tapered her eyes whilst watching the monster; Yusei valued his Synchro Monsters highly – there was no way that he was bound to revive one with such a great chance of destruction with the fields around it. The redhead glared at the creature cautiously, puzzled by what could be running through Yusei's head and what he planned to use the weakened Synchro Monster for. The dark-haired rider would answer that wonder with another card from his hand.

"I summon Nitro Synchron to the field **[ATK 300]**" he announced

In front of Junk Warrior, a vortex opened, spitting out a canister with silver limps hanging from the sides and base, the hands and feet clothed in yellow fabric. A circular meter was attached to the creature's top by a metallic exhaust pointing ahead, yellow eyes blinked to life and the small Tuner emitted a high-pitched cry.

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell – Tune Up 123" Yusei added, throwing the card in beneath the Tuner. "This card increases Nitro Synchron's Level based on the result of a die roll; if the result is one or two, its Level increases by one. If it's three or four, the increase is two and three for a result of five or six".

The card vanished, replaced by a large replicated die. No quicker had it materialized than it leapt forward, bouncing against the track at a speed that matched the D-Wheels, meaning the three could compete against one another. Both parties held their breaths and their throats tight; Yusei was aware that the odds for failure were much greater than those of success. The die tumbled, slowly after a number of seconds and came an abrupt halt as Yusei's D-Wheel overtook it, allowing both duellists to view the outcome – two black dots staring up at the purple sky.

"It's a two" Rena cried. "That'll increase Nitro Synchron's Level by 1. Then that means…"

"With another Level, I now have what I need for a comeback" Yusei announced firmly. "I tune Level 3 Nitro Synchron with Level 4 Junk Warrior".

The needle began to spin wildly, completing cycles of the meter rapidly until the glass cover was coated in blinding light. The Tuner surrendered its form, creating three green rings that surrounded the purple-armoured Synchro Monster. From the larger body, four stars began to glimmer, aligning themselves in the centre of the display.

"_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, __**Nitoro Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2800]**" **[2]**

Large fists ripped through the light, the veil dispersing to unveil the large muscular monster with cannons sprouting from its rear and spine. The jaws at the bottom of the head between its twisted horns opened up, emitting a low fearsome roar resembling the engine of a vehicle. Rena tensed her shoulders, tucking her head between them in preparation for the inevitable attack – with a wide margin of power between the two monsters, there was no guarantee her dragon would survive. Yusei caught the look in the corner of his eye and raised his sight to the mirror on his side.

"I target Nitro Warrior for Heal Waver's effect" he declared.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1500 - LP - 5700**

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton". The dark-haired rider pulled the final card of his hand, transferring it to the Duel Disk. "As I have the amount of Speed Counters required, I can draw two cards. But following that, I must discard a card from my hand".

"But he hasn't gotten anything in his hand" Rena murmured. "So he's preparing to risk tossing away a good card in exchange for another… You've got that much luck, have you, Yusei?"

The Satellite rider reached for his deck, removing the next two cards and turning them over to reveal Bolt Hedgehog and Speed Spell – Zero Reverse. He placed the Speed Spell into the holder at the end of the D-Wheel's left arm and deposited Bolt Hedgehog into the Graveyard.

"I'll hold onto Speed Spell – Zero Reverse" he reported.

"Zero Reverse, huh?" Rena murmured. "A Speed Spell with the same name as that incident that created Satellite… Does he have a reason for choosing that over Bolt Hedgehog? Maybe he's taking advantage of its ability to be Special Summoned when there's a Tuner on the field".

"Nitro Warrior's monster effect" Yusei declared, moving his right hand in the direction of the monster hovering beside his machine. "Following the activation of a Magic card, Nitro Warrior's attack power rises by 1000".

"What?" Rena cried. "That makes it too strong; even Light-End's effect would be activated".

"Nitro Warrior, attack Light-End Dragon" Yusei shouted, twisting his D-Wheel to skid along the track horizontally, allowing him a view of the battle taking place behind. "Dynamite Knuckle!"

"_If this attack succeeds, then Fudo Yusei will proceed to the final match against the Duel King"_ the MC announced fervently. _"Is this the victory that we've been waiting for?"_

Rena cringed, glaring at the divine monster, with its boost from the ability; Nitro Warrior had more than enough power to take out Light-End Dragon, even if she were to activate its effect **[ATK 3800]**. The redhead clenched her jaws tightly; even if she were to use Light-End's effect, it would only leave the dragon weak and vulnerable to almost any attack launched against it. She reached forward, slamming her fingertip into the key beneath one of the face-down cards lying in wait.

"Trap card – Reinforcements!" she yelled. "This will increase Light-End's attack power by 500". The dragon growled, a blue aura surrounding its slender form, returning its attack power to normal **[ATK 2600]**. "It won't be enough to spare Light-End, but it will be enough to leave me a few lifepoints at the end of the turn".

Flames erupted from the cannons lining Nitro Warrior's spine, sending it flying towards Light-End. The dragon roared fiercely in response to the attack and braced itself to fight back. But before it could manage to ready itself, Nitro Warrior's fist plunging itself into the dragon's chest, sinking into the scaly skin of the creature. Choking from the impact, Light-End's head sank whilst its white wings began to shed a handful of feathers. Rena narrowed her eyes sorrowfully, helpless to prevent the destruction of her creature and watched wistfully as it vanished from the field, the resulting explosion flooding the field with smoke and high-speed winds.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****300 - LP - 5700  
****11 - SPC - 12**

Rena groaned, struggling to keep the D-Wheel straight in the midst of the storm. The gap between the two grew gradually wider, the scene becoming much clearer when Rena burst through the final layer of smoke to find Yusei further ahead, Nitro Warrior returning to his side.

Yusei watched the redhead give chase without letting slip any kind of emotion; he remained pokerfaced and set his sights ahead, heading down the straight segment of track that had him careening past the twins and those around them. The group kept their eyes fixed on Yusei as he flew up the track, followed eventually by the blue machine.

"The gap between them is so large…" Ruka murmured. "Do you think that this is it?"

"I don't know" Rua answered discreetly. "They've both come back from disadvantages like this, but we haven't seen them come back from something this great. If they're fighting one another, then there's no guarantee that a comeback is happening".

"Yusei... Rena…" the female twin whispered, pressing her hands against one another whilst directing her sight back to the track while Rena passed by.

**FIFTEENTH TURN – RENA**

The redhead arched her back, leaning forward with the resolve to catch up to her adversary burning brightly both in her eyes and through her body's language. "It's my turn. Draw".

**RENA - YUSEI  
****300 - LP - 5700  
****12 - SPC - 12**

"I activate my face-down card – Call of the Haunted" she added fiercely. "With it, I intend to ignite the fight once more and take control of this duel. Be revived, _Light-End Dragon_!"

The track in front of the pursuing machine lit up, becoming a field of light that the dragon slithered out from, shrieking vibrantly once more and stretching its restored wings to their fullest **[ATK 2600]**. Rena reached for the card she had drawn, throwing it into the Duel Disk, though her vision was still set on Yusei's field ahead.

"I activate Speed Spell – Dash Pilfer" she hollered. "With it, I can take control of a defence-position monster on your side of the field for the remainder of the turn. I'll choose Heal Waver".

Yusei's eyes shot to the mirror, which sank back across the battlefield almost immediately after its name was called. Its speed picked up again, but only once among Rena's forces and racing beside the blue D-Wheel, bringing a faint smile of relief to the girl's face. Her hand shot across to it, just as Yusei had done so on several occasions through the duel.

"Now I activate Heal Waver's effect, choosing Light-End to gain 800 lifepoints" she declared.

The mirror turned on its back, capturing the reflection of Light-End and moving to its designated place above Rena's D-Wheel, sprinkling the same warm energy over her as it had Yusei. The redhead watched the scene with relief shimmering clearly in her face, no longer living on the brink of defeat.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1100 - LP - 5700**

Rena's head fell back between her shoulders and eyes fixed sharply onto the field opposite, whilst pressing her fingertips against the top and bottom of Heal Waver's card.

"While it's here, I switch Heal Waver to attack mode **[ATK 800]**" she stated. "Light-End Dragon attacks Nitro Warrior. With its effect, Light-End can weaken your monster enough to break through. Go, Expanding Light!"

The feathers of the dragon's wings fluttered whilst they moved into place, stretched out as far as possible. The rays emitted from the dragon shot across the battlefield and covered Yusei's field, causing the Synchro warrior by his side to recoil and raise its hands in defence **[ATK 1300]**. Its red eyes flickered to focus once more, but the dragon was already in the process of pooling together the energy inside of it, taking up the power surrendered for its ability **[ATK 2100]**.

"Trap card open – Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Yusei hollered in protest.

"Trap Jammer activate" Rena snapped.

"What?" Yusei breathed, his eyes widening marginally.

"This negate the activation of a Trap card during the Battle Phase and destroys it" Rena elaborated. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow won't be able to shield Nitro Warrior, leaving Light-End free to attack. Go, Shining Sublimation!"

The Trap beside Yusei exploded, throwing golden shards across the field that left him with nothing more to work with. The dark-haired rider glared calmly over his shoulder and up to the creature as it unleashed its stream, the crackling power passing through Nitro Warrior with ease as it had his ally, leading to a quick explosion that left Yusei's field bare.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1100 - LP - 4900**

"Now the path is open" Rena continued, opening her right hand ahead of the remainder of her body. "Dark Valkyria, Heal Waver, direct attack".

The purple-skinned fairy was first, throwing herself forward and cupping her hands around an invisible orb before her chest. In contrast to the dragon's, black energy began to gather, filling the space between the woman's palms with an orb that quickly broke loose of her grasp, hissing as it raced into the back of Yusei's D-Wheel. That was quickly followed by a ray of burning energy that Heal Waver released from its reflective face, the leftover power it had stored up from the multiple effects executed. Yusei groaned, sparks flying from the tyres of his D-Wheel which faltered briefly, allowing Rena to catch up once more and narrow the gap between them by a significant amount.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1100 - LP - 2500  
****12 - SPC - 11**

Wild cheers erupted from the crowd, the swinging control from one player to the other captivated the audience, regardless of the origins of those they watched. The twins smiled at one another, pleased that the two continued to fight with all the strength they could muster, neither letting any ground slip from their control. Rena smiled at Yusei, inching closer from behind.

"That's all I'm going to do this turn" she claimed. "So Heal Waver will return to your side of the field".

The mirror remained on Yusei's side of the field, having failed to retreat back to enemy territory and sank slightly, as though acknowledging guilt over having attacked the true owner of its card. Yusei reached for the deck at the end of his arm, his unyielding eyes fixed on the stack.

'_The situation is growing more desperate; as we run out of cards, we're forced to work with what little we have'_ he thought. _'Since we began to fight for real, I've enjoyed this duel, but… I have a purpose behind this. I have a reason to fight for. So I'll put all my hopes in this deck and pray it comes through so that we can fight once more for Stardust'_.

**SIXTEENTH TURN – YUSEI**

His eyes rose sharply to the speeding track and his arm fiercely retracting, taking the top card of his deck with it. "It's my turn!"

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1100 - LP - 2500  
****12 - SPC - 12**

"Firstly, I switch Heal Waver into defence mode" Yusei called, pressing his fingers down on the card and shifting it horizontally. The object became cloaked in a veil of blue **[DEF 1600]**. "Furthermore, I set a card face-down".

Beside the hovering mirror, the hologram of an unidentified card materialized, surfing inches above the track. Yusei's eyes remained fixed to it; the card given in response to his wish to fight on more.

'_If Rena misreads this card and attacks with Light-End Dragon, I can buy myself another turn'_ he thought. _'As Road Runner can't be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 attack point, she won't be able to break through all my monsters and reach the remainder of my lifepoints'_.

Rena's eyebrows rose and head tilted, viewing Yusei with a look of confusion over the lack of his usual calling upon his other monster's power.

"You're not going to heal your lifepoints?" she asked.

"Heal Waver's effect can't be used to target itself" Yusei confessed. "I have no other face-up monster to call upon, so I won't be healing this turn".

Rena blinked, baffled as to why Yusei would put himself in such a position; but he had merely one card in his hand. Just as she, he was running low on available cards and that had left him in a dire spot. Yusei straightened his back and readied himself for the relinquishing of control.

"Turn end".

The statement surprised Rena; Yusei's field had been severely damaged by the last wave of attacks and he must have been pushed into a corner. His lack of resources was opening a doorway of defeat for the Tail Signer. Rena reached for her deck, pressing down on the top card and closed her eyes, steeling herself for what was to come.

**SEVENTEENTH TURN – RENA**

"It's my turn!" she yelled, tearing the card from the deck. Her eyes locked onto the artwork before she presented it. "I activate the Speed Spell – Shift Down. By removing six Speed Counters, I can draw two cards".

**RENA - YUSEI  
****6 - SPC - 12**

The declaration was followed by six rapid bleeps, draining half of Rena's meter of Speed Counters. The redhead reached for her deck, removing the next two cards and examining what she had been offered. A glint of gratitude shone in her azure eyes and her hand moved immediately to the top level of the Duel Disk.

"I summon Spear Dragon **[ATK 1900]**" she declared. The blue-skinned dragon materialized, its chest beige and without the additional layer of scales. The other card in Rena's possession quickly followed suit, held up above the deck holder whilst she glared firmly ahead at her opponent. "Furthermore, I activate the Speed Spell – Silver Contrails. By surrendering another 2 Speed Counters, I can increase Light-End Dragon's power by 1000 until the end of the turn".

Yusei appeared surprised as his stoic mask began to slip away, his eyes widening faintly whilst listening to the plan set in motion by his opponent. He examined the field through his monitor; there was still hope that Rena would call his face-down monster wrong and attack it with one of the stronger creatures on her field, sparing him defeat and granting him another chance to attempt another counterattack. The redhead's hand moved forward pointing at the smaller dragon recently joining the arsenal.

"Spear Dragon, attack Heal Waver" she barked.

The dragon shirked and dove towards the mirror, diving with its extended beak poised to strike. Yusei didn't response to the attack, watching sternly as the peak penetrated the mirror, piercing through its form and cracking the reflective face. The object began to crumble, falling apart and disappearing into pixels before touching the tarmac.

"Spear Dragon's effect deals Piercing Damage, meaning that the difference between its attack and Heal Waver's defence is dealt as damage".

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1100 - LP - 2200**

Yusei groaned whilst the miniature dragon began to flip its wings, creating a miniature twister that struck his D-Wheel fiercely, the machine shuddering violently in response. But the redhead was far from finished and stretched her neck.

"Dark Valkyria, attack the face-down monster" she hollered.

Yusei's lips curled vaguely into a smile; she had managed to read the field and snatch victory in spite of his efforts. He would have to entrust the fight for Stardust to her. The twins picked up on his softening expression, exchanging equally curious looks. Dark Valkyria opened her wings, soaring ahead at a rapid pace that carried her across the field and above the face-down card. Her hands began to glow with the ominous shade of her power and punched through the card's face with both fists. The card fizzed with a lack of stability, revealing the transparent form of the pink-feathered fowl that vanished within seconds. Its departure left Yusei's field empty – a fact Rena then caught onto.

The redhead gazed with astonishment, followed swiftly by remorse. She had been caught up in the excitement of the duel that she had forgotten about the pair's motives behind the duel and what the victor would attain. Light-End loomed over her, glaring down at the emptied cleared field opposite.

"Yusei, I…" Rena breathed.

"Go on" Yusei spoke, peering over his shoulder at the girl with his soft smile.

"What?" Rena gasped. "No, this is your fight and I've tried to take it away from you. You worked for so long to get a chance of fighting Jack again. The only reason I'm ahead is because you don't have Stardust Dragon".

"And that's why I may not be strong enough to take on Jack in a final match" Yusei claimed, shaking his head briefly. "If you go on with Light-End, you may stand a far greater chance than I going alone".

"But Yusei…" Rena choked, tears seeping from the corners of her sockets. "I can't…"

"You can" Yusei responded, showing off the smile more clearly, the redhead catching sight of it. "Don't hold yourself back for my sake".

Rena tightened her throat, struggling with the ultimatum handed and the potential consequences. Would she really stand a better chance because she had her Signer Dragon? Was Yusei truly fine with inviting her into the feud between himself and the blonde Duel King? She shook her head, torn between what she had been telling herself since the beginning and what Yusei was offering presently. She gazed at his face and it dawned on her how he, too, had changed since their first meeting.

'_His eyes… they look different'_ she thought. _'When we first met, they were cold and sharp, but now… they look calmer and softer. They're warmer, like he's opened up. He really doesn't mind, does he? We're friends, if he went on, he'd be fighting for my sake, to reach Godwin and get answers about my past. It's the same if I go on; I'll fight for Stardust. That's why he's leading me on. This is fine, he means it. But, still, it hurts to think that I'll be taking away the chance he's been working for'_.

Nevertheless, tears clung to the corners of her eyes; She shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed whilst battling with herself, throwing them open with streams trickling down her cheeks while moving her right arm forward.

"Light-End Dragon" she cried. "Attack Yusei directly. Shining Sublimation!"

The dragon growled obediently and was quick to comply with the reluctant wish of its master, opening its jaws and gathering the energy necessary to finish off the duel. Yusei retained his smile and relaxed; his fight was over, but he could accept that, he was glad that there was another to inherit the fight rather than a rival with different motives moving on ahead.

'_Stardust… I'll leave you to Rena'_ he thought. _'I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to finish the fight'_.

He looked unusually calm for a competitor about to lose, but he showed no sign of changing the satisfied expression, even in the face of the blazing light erupting from the dragon and charging towards him. The power crashed into the D-Wheel, engulfing the leading field in the fiery aftermath. Rena leaned forward, the hair hanging from her helmet slapping the trails of tears slipping down her face.

"Yusei!" she yelled.

**RENA - YUSEI  
****1100 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

The scarlet D-Wheel emerged from the explosion, leaking streams of smoke and hissing whilst slowing across the track. Rena reversed her grip on the D-Wheel's handles, pulling as hard as possible for the machine to brake. The machine complied whilst the monsters around her disintegrated into the air, sparks flying from the machine as it squealed and skidded to a halt, eventually stopping close to Yusei's, which rolled gently to a stop.

Yusei sat in the machine unharmed by the system's sudden kick that slowed the D-Wheel in response to defeat; his bangs thick over his azure eyes and head tilted downwards, suggesting disappointment was quick to seize him. Rena clambered out of her D-Wheel, throwing off her helmet, rushing towards the defeated Signer and stopped by his side, grasping his left arm and leaning over in order to capture a view of his face.

"Yusei, I'm sorry" she pleaded. "Are you alright?"

The Signer responded only by lifting his head and unveiling that there was nothing negative about his expression; he was pleased, but the outwardly signs of that were minimal. His stern mask was still in place, even as he lifted the arm and climbed out of his D-Wheel, removing the helmet and setting it onto the ground beside his partner. The two smiled at one another, ignoring everything around them, sharing an isolated world on their way back from their Speed World.

"I believe that you can win, you wouldn't have beaten me if that wasn't the case" he insisted. "Even if you don't remember everything, with Light-End Dragon and your place as a Signer, you will be able to defeat Jack and claim back what was lost".

"You really believe I can do that?" Rena breathed. She nodded sharply in response, steeling herself with the future match in mind. "Right, I'll do my best. I'll definitely win, for you, because you would have. Even without Stardust, you're the strongest duellist I know. We're closer to our goals; I'll carry on your wish and do whatever I can to get you back your card".

"Thank you" Yusei replied, his faint smile twitching into a more obvious state, glad that Rena was promising to continue their struggles whole-heartedly for Stardust.

The redhead smiled happily, but her knees buckled and she wobbled, toppling forward. Yusei's gentle face was rewritten by shock and he leaned forward, catching her in his arms whilst bending enough to guarantee she would be far enough in his grasp to simply not slide by. He helped straighten her, Rena giggling sheepishly while clutching the side of her head.

"I guess I overdid it" she said.

"You must not have been used to those kinds of speed" Yusei suggested, eyeing the girl cautiously. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I just need my feet on the ground for a little bit before the final match" Rena answered, smiling up at her dark-haired companion.

In the tower above the scene, Jeager snorted, his hands folded behind his back reached for his hips and eyes shifting into a glare.

"Hmph, well that's not what we were hoping for" he scowled. "I'd been looking forward to watching the King regain his title. But that scrawny friend of his had to get in the way".

Jack's eyes were also narrow; like Jeager, he had been hoping for a rematch with Yusei in order to define himself as the best, regardless of what had occurred during their last match. That was no longer possible; Yusei had handed over the gauntlet to Rena, though there were elements about her that irked him, pieces of her that didn't make sense. Just the fact that she was another Signer that had been hiding in Satellite, the shape of her Birthmark not fitting with anything he had seen in the Stairway to the Sky, not to mention there were inconsistencies with when the Birthmarks were triggered. There was much about her that he would have wanted to investigate had he the time, but he had the all-important duel ahead that he had to focus on in the meantime.

Standing on the edge of the room and watching through the scratched glass panels, Godwin eyed the victorious redhead solemnly. The outcome of the duel made no difference to him – he had been eager to see the matches between Signers, no matter who was victorious. Whether it was Rena or Yusei that faced Jack made no difference to him. That said, there was a wistful aura about him whilst watching the girl stabilize herself once Yusei trusted her to stand alone.

"I hadn't expected you to come so far" he murmured. "I wish this wouldn't have to happen, but Rebirth is reaching its climax. If you're searching for them, then maybe now is the time you find the answers".

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Rua: That was an amazing duel!_

_Rena: There's only Jack standing in our way now. But I'm a little tired…_

_Yusei: Rena, what is it? You're acting strange._

_Rena: Ehehe, you think so? And what are you going to do about it? My predictions calculate that you're exhausted, are you really up for something like this?_

_Yusei: We're supposed to be focused on the Final. But something feels so strange. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Rebirth! The Devastating Truth Buried"._

_Rena: You mean… no, this can't be my…_

* * *

**[1]** _"Through the clouds of uncertainty, a ray shines through. Hope, diminish doubt and fear, open a path forward. Synchro Summon! Radiate, Light-End Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_


	30. Rebirth! The Devastating Truth Buried

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__Originally, I had hoped to include more of Rena's backstory in this chapter, but after fitting in the duels, I realized that if that was to be the plan, it would leave the two chapters horribly imbalanced in regards to size and content, so I apologize that there isn't more in this chapter. But the next will indulge in the backstory and development - the twists that pushed me to begin this little over three years ago - that you've been waiting for. Thank you for reading. Please read and review._

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The crowds were surprisingly mellow following the high-speed duel between the two Satellite finalists. The MC's excited announcements regarding the result kept their judgments at bay while Yusei strode away from the parked machines, fetched by volunteers from the Fortune Cup workforce. By his side, Rena paced with her head low, looking dazed and faintly pale. Yusei's arm was wrapped around behind her, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly to avoid her slipping away and collapsing, the redhead smile vaguely, feeling both pleased and embarrassed that she had to stay so close to the dark-haired duellist. She was grateful that he cared enough, but felt as though she should have been stronger to walk away by her own power. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to complain.

Cheers rang out across the audience, prompting Rena's head to rise and twist, searching for the brunette adolescent she had been waiting for, trying to confirm that Tatsuya had attended and witnessed Light-End Dragon's debut. A pang of guilt resonated within her; Tatsuya had no qualms with playing Dark-End Dragon and had been eager to work alongside its angelic counterpart, but she had denied him that opportunity. But, likewise, he hadn't complained, but understood her wishes and was satisfied with allowing her to live them out. She had captured a glimpse, but it was too quick to identify the young man as her friend. Yusei eyed the frenzied searching in the corner of his sight, but said nothing of it.

Above the tunnel where the pair was headed, the twins beamed at one another among those seated around them; numbers paling in comparison to the attendance before Izayoi Aki's final duel. Rua appeared relieved that the match was over and grinned at Ruka.

"That was an amazing duel, huh, Ruka?" he asked.

"Yes. They both put their entire hearts into it" the sister answered meekly, smiling subtly compared to her sibling.

"But Rena-chan played that dragon… she's never used it before" Yanagi commented.

"Rena told us that she wanted to use it against Yusei before anyone else" Ruka confessed.

"Is that so?" Yanagi wondered aloud.

"So we're presuming she's had that card all along?" Himuro questioned.

"I guess so" Rua responded, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Its power is certainly something that will help against Jack's Red Demons Dragon, but is that going to be enough to stop him?" Tenpei queried, grasping his chin thoughtfully while rotating his sight back to the departing pair. "It's true that if Yusei doesn't have his dragon, he'll be at a serious disadvantage, but would even having one give them enough to beat the Duel King?"

"Tenpei, you shouldn't be so pessimistic" Rua lamented.

"I'm being realistic" Tenpei moaned in response. "I just don't like the idea that they put in all this effort to then fall at the last hurdle".

"You should have more faith in them" Rua barked. "Rena and Yusei have worked so hard to get this, there's no way that'll all go to waste".

"I admit that I have my doubts, but I'm going to be praying for success on our front" Ruka added. "Not just for Rena, but for Yusei. His dragon was taken a long time ago and has landed in Jack Atlus' hands. I wish I knew more about how they know one another, but that's not possible right now. I'm going to wish Rena the best".

The young girl rose from her seat, met with breaths of surprise from her companions. Rua shot up after her, climbing over Himuro's lap when the larger man's legs hindered him from chasing after his escaping sister. He clambered over them, coupled with a chortle from Yanagi, who halted once he discovered the glare Himuro shot at him.

"Ruka, wait" the boy cried.

Ruka paused, finding him rushing up behind her and stopping only once by her side, standing on the same step, when he twisted and faced the remaining three.

"You guys should wait here in case they want to pull some stunt while we're gone" he commanded. "I don't want to miss out on some cool show entirely".

"Rua…" Ruka sighed.

"Its okay, Ruka. I know our priorities" Rua chuckled. "Come on then, let's go".

The two children jogged up the staircase under the watchful eye of their stationary friends. Himuro narrowed his eyes sharply, curious to know what was in store for the girl if Yusei's theory about the Signers being gathered was to be proven truth. Had they been summoned together for some reason? What had Godwin called upon them for?

In the tower looming over the crowds and damaged duel fields, Godwin gazed through the curved glass wall. His attention slipped back to Yusei and Rena making their way towards the tunnel and then away, rotating to find Jack rising from the sofa where he had been waiting throughout the tournament, pulling on the gloves he usually wore during Riding Duels.

"I see you're eager" the Director claimed.

"It might not be Yusei, but it's something" Jack grunted. "I'll just crush his friend and show him how it pointless it was giving away the final match. No matter who it is, I'll win and get back my title – even if it has to be from some girl who just inherited it".

Jeager chortled chillingly, his curled shoulders shaking vertically whilst sounding his amusement. "There's no stopping you. That fire burning inside of you is exactly why you're King and how you came to be chosen as a Signer. It's time that you show the Crimson Dragon it made no mistake in selecting you".

"I've already proven my worth" Jack growled. "It's the others that need to show there's a point to them being Signers. Especially Yusei – he doesn't even have his dragon, but he's been chosen as a Signer. There is no warrior without his tool; without Stardust, he's powerless. He's no Signer".

The blonde stormed from the room, his trench coat sweeping after him, knocking away from the ground by the blonde's long steps. Jeager continued to grin, moving to Godwin's side and looking to his superior.

"What do you plan to do after the final?" he inquired. "All five Signers have been gathered at the Fortune Cup, do you intend to gather them once more after the next duel?"

"Right now, I'm waiting on the result before I plan how to deal with what lies ahead" Godwin answered blandly. "However, for the moment, I must leave and attend to some business".

The man followed Jack's path, though at a much leisurely pace. Jeager said nothing whilst watching the Director cross the chamber and leave through the door, closing it calmly behind him. That left the Vice-Director alone, standing with a perplexed expression, rotating to the curved glass wall, his sight crossing over the shattered window and its scattered shards. A shiver ran down his spine – he had been involved with the projects of Yliaster for a considerable amount of time, but if emotions as strongly as Bommer's were to be awoken, he would fear for his life. Godwin's life had come under threat from the man's thirst for vengeance, what was to stop another incident taking place and another becoming targeted? Jeager swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, envisioning the shaded silhouette of a man whom he had discussed his fears with before. That figure gave the same response each time, always delivering the same assuring tone.

"_No harm shall come to Yliaster and those under its name. For the sake of the world and its preservation, we will work for the future without leaving you behind"_.

That was right, he just had to believe in those words and repeat them to him whenever he became concerned. His expression hardened; although he had been as eager as Jack to witness a rematch between the blonde and his Satellite friend, the time for that had passed. A conclusion would not be sought this time. And, like Jack, there was something about Rena that bothered the dwarfish man, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was something different, almost odd, bur she operated like any other human, aware of how to duel and bearing a Birthmark as the others who had initially been invited possessed. But she hadn't been invited along with the other Signers, nor did other elements of her Signerhood match with those of the past and present. His doubts were firm, but there was no way he could go about investigating and learn what it was that left him feeling uneasy.

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 30 – Rebirth! The Devastating Truth Buried ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Once the light of day retreated from the tunnel, Rena let out a sigh, the muscles across her body relaxing. Yusei caught onto the girl's slackening form and slowed to a halt, tightening his grip on her far shoulder.

"Perhaps you should go to the infirmary" he suggested.

Rena shook her head slowly. "It's fine, really" she answered with a meek smile. "I should be fine with a sit-down in the lounge until they announce when the final is".

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked.

Rena responded once more with a nod and paced on forward, signalling to Yusei that she was fine to continue. The corridors had grown eerily quiet, the noise of the audience receding further. Neither party gave notice to the unusual distance and trekked further through the corridors, arriving at the doorway to the lounge after a short time. The opening slid automatically, granting the pair access to the chamber, Yusei leading the redhead to the sofas close to the monitor fixed onto the wall. Though the screen showed nothing, blank as the other competitors had departed following their failures to qualify for the final match. Yusei's grip on Rena remained until they were standing over the seats, where he urged her forward. Not willing to cause any further concern, Rena complied with his wishes and climbed forward, settling herself on the sofa.

Yusei appeared to calm having gotten Rena somewhere well-hidden from the masses and comfortable, reducing any risk of her collapsing. The redhead smiled up at him, mutely passing on her thanks for the assistance and bringing her safely to the spot. He retreated a step, granting the pair space.

"Is there anything you need?" he inquired.

"I'm fine for now" Rena responded, shaking her head. "Thank you".

"Alright then" Yusei exhaled. "I'm going to see if there's any way of having the match delayed until you're ready".

"Yusei, you don't have to" Rena spoke, raising a hand, though it didn't move towards the standing male.

He, meanwhile, was quick to notice her reach and moved back another step, preventing any attempt of holding him back. Rena's face hinted dejection as a result of the retreat, but he persisted with the stern exterior. He steeled himself and rotated, facing the doorway into the chamber.

"I might not have to, but I would prefer to" he finally answered. "You've been fretting about not being strong enough. There's no point in winning over me if it's just going to wear you out and leave you exhausted for the match with Jack. How would you get to the truth you're searching for?"

Rena hesitated; although she wasn't fond of Yusei having to carry the burden of her exhausted state, his point was valid – if she were to fight without regaining her strength; it would undermine everything the two of them have worked so hard for. She had only gone on to win the duel under the ideal that Yusei had passed on his fight to her. Should she fail, she would only ruin Yusei's only chance to rescue Stardust Dragon and confront the man whom he had known in the past over why he betrayed the others. The smiling faces of Nerve, Taka and Blitz flashed through her mind, reminding her of the others left in Satellite also relying on her victory as justice and revenge against the blonde.

She sighed, answering the argument with a nod and eyed Yusei anxiously. "I understand" she spoke. "But, if it's not a bother, could you come back to me afterwards?"

Yusei nodded enthusiastically to encourage the redhead to allow him to complete the self-imposed mission. Rena sank into her seat, shoulders and arms rigid, folding across her torso and meeting between her legs, she looked more nervous than ever. Yusei moved away, striding towards the doorway where he paused once more, peering over his shoulder at the girl. She offered him a meek smile, tilting her head faintly.

"Be careful" she requested. "I'll wait here for you to get back. No matter what they say, even if they want Jack and I to duel. I won't go anywhere until you're back".

Yusei nodded and proceeded forward, leaving the room and Rena behind. Alone, Rena felt uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to hold up Yusei any further – there was no guarantee his request would reach Godwin, let alone the Director approving it. The room, meanwhile, was beginning to tilt, swaying slowly. The redhead steadied herself, grasping the sofa cushion beneath her tightly and pressing her left hand against her throbbing head – the symptoms of her dizzy state had worsened significantly over the past minute, oddly timed with Yusei's departure. She was reluctant to lie down and sleep, what if he was to return or she was to be summoned to the duel with Jack?

Nevertheless, aspects of the room were sliding in and out of focus, duplicating themselves as he vision worsened. Rena groaned, laying her torso down against the sofa cushions and gazed up at the ceiling, staring blandly at the sheet of white, nothing distinguishing to swirl uncontrollably and update how the senses were deteriorating.

* * *

Yusei charged through the hallways, searching for any of Jack or Godwin in the hopes of delaying the duel. It wasn't Stardust he was concerned for most, it was his friend. He and Rena knew little about one another, but she was willing to pick up the reason for his participation in the tournament and carry on with it for his sake. She had shown throughout the short weeks they had known one another that she cared considerably for the dark-haired rider; not because he was a Signer, not because he was a D-Wheeler, but because he and the others had cared to pick up her off the street and invite her under their wings. She bonded strongly with Rally; they had worked as a team after he made his way into the City.

The maze of hallways tried to tempt him in all kinds of directions, each with a bland neutrality and offering no aid in his search for Godwin. It was pure instinct that brought him to the corridor where he was met by two guards clothed in black suits with thick shades on their faces. Yusei charged forward, aware that the pair was going to do all they could to stand in the Signer's way. The pair stepped forward once they made out the advancing figure, but Yusei ignored their calls for his charge to cease; instead, his fists flew forward, striking the first guard twice across the face, causing the man to collapse. The second dove above the Signer whilst he dealt with the man's colleague, met by an uppercut that knocked his jaws together, followed by a further barrage of punches and ending with a revolving kick that had the man falling back and crashing against the wall. Yusei landed on his feet and immediately took off once more, moving through the glass doors that slid forward in front of him.

The climb to the top of the tower was partially completed by that point; the guards were a sign that Yusei was drawing near to his destination. The oaken doors flew open as he arrived at the elaborate location above the track and audience, causing Jeager to yelp and jump around shakily. He calmed quickly upon learning the arrival was the Signer alone and grinned at his appearance in the tower.

"I'm afraid if you were looking for the King, he's gone to prepare for the duel" he chortled. "Not that you need to worry, you wouldn't have beaten him anyway".

"Is that so?" Yusei mumbled, holding back his frustration effectively. "Where's Godwin?"

"Hmph" Jeager sounded smugly. "He went off somewhere just after the King. But why would someone like you need an audience with the Director?"

Yusei scowled, his hands shooting forward and grasping the collar of the dwarfish man. Jeager cried out, staring at Yusei with wide eyes as he was thrown up from the ground and hovered with his head parallel to Yusei's. The view revealed to Jeager the fierce flame burning in the Signer's eyes, leading to a chill running down his spine and flailing hands pleading for mercy.

"A- Alright!" he yelped, struggling against Yusei's iron grasp. "I- I don't know where he went. Honestly! He left just after the duel finished, I really don't know where he is".

Yusei's eyes narrowed; his anger barely visible outside the piercing glare, rather swirling well beneath the surface. He released Jeager, who crashed against the floor, glaring up at the Signer moderately compared to the icy look the young man shot back. Yusei turned on his heels, facing the doorway before making any further move to intimidate the short man crumpled at his feet.

"If he returns, he best be prepared" Yusei mumbled in a low tone. "I won't have him messing around with anyone else for his secret agenda".

With the warning delivered, Yusei strode towards the doorway, refusing to even peer back at Jeager, who gathered himself and steady stood, fixing his burgundy coat. The man shot a curious look to the departing Signer, though held his tongue should he provoke another attack from the young Satellite man.

Yusei exhaled deeply, releasing the frustration building inside of him – just as he had decided to seek out Godwin, the Director had vanished without a trace. Rather than overlooking the matches taking place underneath, he had taken the opportunity to leave, just as Yusei needed to confront him. It was terrible timing to say the least. But once more, Yusei suppressed the characteristics of his anger and pressed on with minimal signs that anything was wrong. He proceeded back down the corridors that had guided him towards the peak of the Stadium, checking the small details that would reveal to him whether his instincts were as accurate as they had been to get him to his original destination.

His journey was cut abruptly when he turned one of the various corners to then discover a figure standing in the hallway ahead; largely shrouded by the light seeping in from the windows nearby leaking light into the building's maze. Yusei paused, recognizing the redhead as the very person he had left behind in the lounge, who had promised she would remain until his return. Why had she left the room after swearing to wait for him? There was something unsettling about the appearance of the girl whose back was to the Signer. He hesitated before speaking her name or advancing towards her, although he was eager to find out exactly what was going on. The girl turned after a moment, shooting Yusei a bland look; there was no surprise, no anxiety. As opposed to her torn state previously, she appeared quite stoic.

"Rena…" Yusei uttered.

"Fudo Yusei…" the redhead answered blandly.

* * *

Rua and Ruka jogged through the corridors at a steady pace, Rua keeping check on Ruka so his energetic legs wouldn't leave her behind. Physical activities weren't something the girl was used to, after all, due to her contained lifestyle within the peak of the Tops. Nevertheless, the sister smiled whilst chasing after her brother, the pair giggling at regular intervals whilst searching the maze of corridors for the lounge where they expected Rena and Yusei to have travelled after the latter escorted the dazed redhead following their duel.

"Come on, Ruka, you're slow" Rua joked.

"Maybe, but you'll get yourself lost if you keep up like that" Ruka responded light-heartedly.

The pair laughed again, turning another corner when Ruka slowed, her eyes drawn to another connecting passage. Rua realized after additional seconds that his sister had paused and slowed, viewing the distance between them with puzzlement.

"Ruka?" he asked.

Ruka glanced at the boy, then back to what had captured her interest. Rua paced closer, but Ruka offered no explanation for her halt or distraction, leading Rua's cheeks to inflate with hollow irritation. He paced towards her, taking as large steps towards the girl, hoping to regain her attention and resume their chase doubling as a search for the Satellite duellists. Rua refrained from calling out to Ruka in case he should startle her or whatever it was that had been important enough to seize her attention. He continued to pace until he was by his sister's side, when he eyed the sight around the corner.

The hardening look in his eyes melted away immediately and it dawned on him what Ruka had discovered. Facing the wall in front of her, the redhead they had sought stood with a focused gaze on the clear stare.

"Rena" Rua called cheerfully.

The voice caught the girl's attention, averting her gaze to the children lingering at the head of the corridor, though invoking no emotion from her. Ruka smiled meekly, her hands folded in front of her chest.

"I'm glad you're alright" she spoke gently. "When you looked tired after the duel with Yusei, I was slightly worried. We decided to come by and make sure you were okay".

"And speaking of that duel, that was amazing!" Rua cheered. "I knew you and Yusei were great duellists, but that was better than any duel I've seen in a long time".

"But… where is Yusei?" Ruka asked, pressing the tip of her finger curiously against her chin and searching the hallway for any sign of the missing dark-haired Signer.

The redhead in front failed to respond, but continued watching the twins with a hint of curiosity. Ultimately, however, she lacked any kind of emotional output and remained silent in the wake of their excitement, twisting to face them while accomplishing nothing more.

* * *

**Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Sky Temple**

Rena hadn't been sure when she was swallowed by darkness and slipped under the surface of consciousness. But there was a peculiar sensation around her when her vision blurred through the blackness, alerting her to the reality that she had fallen asleep whilst waiting for Yusei's return. The girl raised her head, then realizing that the soft cushions had become unusually hard and cold. Her sight dropped to what lie beneath her to discover there was no sofa and the lighting around her had grown eerily dim – the lounge from the Stadium had vanished and been replaced with darkness. Rena fretfully examined the area, but found no clue as to where she had been transported, quickening her heartbeat to an alarming rate. She pressed her hand against the beating chest and took deep breaths in the only measure she could think of to calm the growing panic.

But that wouldn't answer the many questions that cropped to the surface – where was she? How had she moved from the Stadium to the strange location? How much time had passed since Yusei left her alone and she fell unconscious? Gradually, she picked herself up, standing on shivering legs plagued with anxiety and fatigue.

"So you have returned" a voice sounded from the shadows. A voice that she recognized.

Rena gasped, setting her eyes onto the man in front who emerged from the darkness, which peeled itself back to unveil the figure at Rex Godwin. Rena blinked, the light in her eyes shivering with puzzlement and discomfort; Godwin's presence only worsened her jumbled thoughts.

"G- Godwin?" she uttered.

"It seems that you've finally decided to come back for the truth" Godwin answered, closing his eyes momentarily. "You've spoken frequently about restoring the past you lost, but with the end of the Fortune Cup in reach, you've decided to actually do something to achieve that goal".

Behind Godwin, the structure of a towering staircase came into view; an arch above the ascent's base bore a familiar emblem matching the Birthmarks she had seen and other designs connecting the four together. On the floor, the same pattern was marked on a much larger scale, though difficult to make out with the darkness of the setting. The sky overhead replicated the night sky, decorated with stars stretching across the endless roof, but its dim nature could shed no light on further details about the setting or where indeed it was.

"What do you mean?" Rena asked, her breathing growing shallow with growing concerns about the manner of Godwin's speech. "What do you know about me?"

"Much more than you would care to believe prior to recovering your memories" Godwin claimed, opening his eyes once more. "The truth is… I know more about you than you do yourself".

"Wh- What's that supposed to mean?" Rena growled, stretching her right arm horizontally.

"For example, that Birthmark" Godwin spoke, aiming a single gloved finger towards the raised limb. "The mark doesn't match any of the Birthmarks that the legend of the Signers refers to, but it is a part of the Crimson Dragon's form. The symbol is the representation of the Crimson Dragon's Body".

"Body?" Rena repeated.

"The legend speaks of five Birthmarks – the Wings, Rear Claw, Front Claw, Tail and Head" Godwin elaborated. "That symbol engraved into your arm matches none of those elements. What it is is another sign inherited by the Crimson Dragon, an additional soldier taken under its banner".

"I don't understand" Rena protested, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid that is true" Godwin sighed. "And perhaps it would be best that way, but that will only prevent you from achieving the goal you set yourself after waking in Satellite. If I shield you from reality, you will never realize who you were".

"Y- You know me?" Rena breathed.

A flicker of remorse shimmered in Godwin's eyes whilst they slid closed once more, he seemed to be hesitating. Once he moved deeper into the topic, there would be no turning back. The truth that was supposedly better unearthed would grow closer. "Yes, that is true" he finally confessed.

"You've known all this time?" Rena gasped. "And you did nothing to enlighten me? Why have I been walking around with no solid identity when there was someone like you who know who I was? What could you possibly gain from keeping that kind of information from someone and controlling their life?"

"Precious life, huh…" Godwin mused with a tone barely above a whisper. It was a breath discreet enough that Rena failed to pick up on it. "I understand you wish to learn the truth of how you existed before, but I warn you, it will only destroy you".

"How would you know?" Rena barked, distress growing within her following the revelation that she had been under the watchful eye of someone who had the power to answer so many questions for so long, only to keep the sought-after information from her.

"I will not hold back if you wish to open the box and regain what you sought" Godwin continued, his tone was collected.

But there was something about his cautious manner that unnerved Rena. Yet how could she pass up the opportunity to finally grasp what had pushed her forward since waking in Satellite weeks beforehand? Four holographic monitors opened up beside the man, a short distance ahead of him to present the scenes clearly to Rena; the girl gasped and widened her eyes at the images projected. In each of the transmitted scenes were Yusei, Jack, Aki and Ruka – the final accompanied by Rua. But there was something unsettling about the scenes – each one showed Rena standing at a particular angle in front of them, meeting with each of the other Signers.

""Wh- What's going on?" Rena asked shakily. "When were these taken? I haven't met with Jack or Izayoi privately like that".

"That's true" Godwin sighed, apparently heavy-heartedly. "Those images are being streamed live".

"That's not possible" Rena protested, her heart climbing into her throat.

Droplets of sweat clung to her head as she sharply averted her sight back to Godwin. The world around was deteriorating, growing wild. For some reason, she began to feel as though things were spiralling out of control, like something terrible was about to happen. An instinct that sent her heart beating at a dangerously high pace once more.

"The truth is… The very truth you've been searching for…" Godwin spoke, hesitating further. His pauses matched those of someone caught up with emotion, struggling to pull themselves together. That state attached to a man as charismatic and collected as Godwin did nothing to ease Rena; it worsened her frenzied mind. "You are a clone, _Alpha_".

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Aki Izayoi felt vulnerable without Divine by her side. She had merely wandered away from the Arcadia Movement's sector in order to check on how the matches beyond her own had progressed; Divine had suggested she ignore the tournament and they depart for their headquarters immediately, but there was something that prevented Aki from obeying when she normally would without a second thought. There was no reason she could pin to the unusual disobedience, but it could be curiosity or the urging of the Birthmark she despised. Nevertheless, she had remembered why she never disobeyed Divine's orders.

Opposite her was the redhead who had defeated her during the final stages of the Fortune Cup; the girl whose insistence of reaching out had ended her rampage against the prejudice people of the City. Yet there was something eerily unsettling about the girl who had spoken and acted as if she generally wanted to help; that alone had shaken Aki and left her wondering if there were truly decent people outside the Arcadia Movement. But now she was torn once more; the girl wasn't acting her usual self – she glared at Aki with the same cold stare that ordinary people would use, remaining silent and still with the unnerving stare. Aki hesitated, wondering what she was supposed to say, even why the redhead had come chasing after her, seemingly transformed into the same stoic demeanour that Yusei and Jack bore as opposed to the timid girl she had duelled not long before.

"Wh– What is it you're after?" she asked, trying to gather herself and oppose the returning redhead.

The redhead's eyes narrowed, strengthening the glare she shot at the concerned and cornered Psychic. Aki retreated a step and shot back her own hardened gaze; it's power, however, paled in comparison as a result of her disturbed surroundings taking their toll on her. She stood rooted to the spot as her company twisted her body to face the Psychic, who was speechless. Not out of fear, she argued, but because she was curious about the redhead's unusual behaviour; she was witnessing a side that she hadn't seen of the timid duellist throughout the completion.

"Izayoi Aki" the redhead uttered automatically. "Alias: Black Rose Witch. Signer possessing the Rear Claw. Avatar of Anger".

"Wh- What was that?" Aki growled.

"You are the target I have been selected to engage" the monotone girl answered, raising a Duel Disk and attaching it to her left arm. "I won't allow you to run away like the coward you have always been. This time, you shan't hide from your fate and I'll wreak revenge for the damage you have inflicted in your quest for chaos. Not to mention the damage you have inflicted upon Rebirth".

"Rebirth?" Aki repeated, blinking with puzzlement.

"You won't stall me" the redhead opposite growled, curving her back whilst positioning herself to begin a duel. "If you run now, it's only a further sign of your cowardice that will condemn you for eternity. I intend to fulfil my purpose and deal with you here and now".

"You…" Aki hissed. She snatched the deck fixed into a holder hanging from her belt, sliding the stack into the Duel Disk that had been on her arm in case she were to come under attack during her spell away from the Arcadia Movement unit. "You're just like everyone else, you were putting on an act the entire time".

"You're mistaking me with someone who cared" the redhead sneered, unloading five cards from the deck. "But you won't be around long enough to realize what you're dealing with".

* * *

Jack had been checking over his Wheel of Fortune in preparation for the final match when the door creaked open. Jack's violet eyes slid shut briefly, having expected Mikage's gentle tone; the woman had attended to him furious over the past days as he struggled to come to terms with the fact that he had effectively lost to Yusei. Regardless of the fact that the duel hadn't ended, he had counted the result as Yusei's victory and the end of his two-year reign over Neo-Domino in secret. But Mikage's voice wasn't the one he was greeted with when his eyes crept open once more.

"So, this is where you're hiding, Jack Atlus" the voice declared.

Jack paused, unable to identify the visitor based on their voice and lifted his head, peering through the circular frame of his D-Wheel to find his future opponent standing in front of the sealed doors, watching him with a sceptic look. The blonde narrowed his own eyes, sending an equally stern look to the girl.

"I'll deal with you when the duel begins" he grumbled. "You better not have come just to whine about Yusei".

"That's not what I come here for" the redhead growled, raising a Duel Disk fixed to her left arm.

Jack snorted, shrugging his shoulders at the challenge. "We're about to fight in front of millions, you can't wait a few minutes longer?" he asked scornfully.

The redhead smirked darkly, tilting her head to the right. "Is that fear holding you back from taking on a challenge?" she asked slyly. "It wouldn't be the first time you ran away. Or maybe you're just scared of losing again".

Jack froze, shooting up to his full height and gaped at the girl watching him with subtly cockiness. "H- How did you know about that?" he asked sharply.

"I know all about you, Jack Atlus" the girl answered. "You may appear as the Duel King in front of the masses, but you've always been a king of deceit and fraud. You do nothing by lie to everyone. Even the people you claim are your friends".

"Y- You little…" Jack growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Refuse my challenge – and that of the Crimson Dragon – and I'll expose you as the fake that you are" the redhead claimed, her smirk widening and growing more menacing.

Jack growled, snatching the Duel Disk lying beside his D-Wheel and fixing it to his arm, deck in place and stomped around his machine. Even if she was from Satellite, even if the people wouldn't believe her, there could be inconsistencies in his rewritten history that could be uncovered. There was always going to be someone that would believe even outlandish tales of celebrities, he couldn't afford for someone to stumble upon something that could unravel the fabricated history just because the redheaded D-Wheeler who was his opponent had spilled secret truths.

"So is this supposed to be an early attempt of revenge?" Jack scowled.

"Not quite" the girl answered cockily. "I've been waiting for this fight for a long time, much longer than you could imagine. This has nothing to do with Fudo Yusei".

Jack narrowed his eyes; even under the pressure that his secrets could be exposed, he could easily pick up on the distortions in the redhead's personality. Based on what little he had seen of her, she cared about the wellbeing of others and wouldn't use such threats to get her way, but that was what was happening in front of him. He couldn't come to a conclusion as to why she had dramatically changed and brushed off the other Signers so suddenly, but he could only see one way of getting answers – to defeat the arrogant girl.

* * *

The lack of a response from the located adolescent left Rua and Ruka puzzled; ordinarily, she would have at least offered a smile, but there had been no reaction, let alone a positive one, from the girl standing a short distance from the twins. Rua stepped forward, but was suddenly forced to pause when Ruka's hand rose and fell onto his shoulder, as if to warn him that approaching the redhead was something she wanted to avoid.

"Rena, where is Yusei?" the sister reiterated. "He helped you away from the duel fields, but if something was wrong, he wouldn't leave you to wander the corridors on your own".

"Ruka, what are you saying?" Rua asked his sibling, shooting her a bemused look.

"There's something different about her, Rua" Ruka stated, lowering her head vaguely to darken her eyes from the angle the redhead viewed them from. "Just look at her eyes – they're normally much warmer than this, but right now, they look cold and blank, almost lost".

Rua sounded his puzzlement and followed his sister's line of sight, gazing as hard as possible into the solid eyes of the girl standing opposite, unfazed by the intense stares. She stepped forward, causing the boy to flinch, while Ruka stood her ground, retaining her stern watch over the uncharacteristically mute redhead. She stopped a short distance from the pair, leaving mere feet between them, moving close enough for Ruka to examine the cold eyes more thoroughly.

"Rena, what's up?" Ruka asked firmly. "This isn't like you, something's wrong. It's like… you're not yourself".

The elder girl smiled, closing her eyes gently and looking almost pleased or amused that her secret had been touched upon. "The files warned that you were intelligent and observant" she claimed. "Although I have been charged with this mission, I am saddened that I must partake in this assignment. You must forgive me".

"Forgive you?" Ruka repeated, sharing her brother's perplexed look. "Rena, what are you talking about?"

A Duel Disk appeared in front of the girl's face, locked onto the teenager's arm. Rua scowled, repeating his sister's action and raising an arm in front of her chest.

"What are you trying to do, Rena?" he barked. "You're about to duel Jack, why are you acting this way?"

"I'm afraid it's not possible to disclose unnecessary information to outsiders" the redhead sighed, maintaining her subtle smile. Her eyes opened and revealed the blank state to Ruka once more. The younger girl gasped discreetly upon viewing them once more and clenched her hands into fists. "I do not wish to carry out this objective, but for Alpha, I must".

'_She's saying all kinds of strange things'_ Ruka wondered, her sight lingering around the redhead's pale face. _'But I can feel it – a genuine desire to be helped. Could someone be using Rena as a pawn? If that's the case, I can't allow her to be used like this. I'll fight her to save her and find out what's going on. I just hope… I hope nothing has happened to Yusei'_.

The youngster picked up the Duel Disk that had been her possession since returning from her duel with Frank, taken like Rua's whilst in a fired-up state, planned to be reminders for Rena and Yusei of what they were fighting for and those who were backing them. Rua moved to slide his own on, but Ruka's hand landed on the yellow oval in the centre, preventing him from raising it any higher, the boy shooting her a perplexed look.

"Ruka?" he uttered.

"I'm sorry, Rua" Ruka responded gently. "But I have to do this. This is something I want to do for Rena. When we first met, I was distrusting because she was from Satellite, but I can use this opportunity to show how I care for her, how sorry I am for those premature judgements.

"But Ruka..." Rua sounded anxiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Ruka asserted, locking her eyes onto the redheaded girl. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to help her".

Rua stepped back, uncomfortable over the concept of having nothing to do with the duel but standing back and watching. Ruka and her adversary activated the machines fixed to their arms, while Rua's hung from his hand, fingers squeezing against the metallic field. His eyebrows sank against the tops of his sockets, attempting to mask his frustration and concerns about the duel – Ruka hadn't duelled properly in the longest time and the only duel she had partaken in over the course of the tournament had ended in a draw. Was she that confident she could defeat the girl who had just beaten Yusei and claimed the spot against Jack as her own? The boy swallowed a lump building his throat, forced to stand back and offer Ruka support through silent wishes.

* * *

In spite of identifying one another, the hallway where Yusei stood opposite his ally remained strangely quiet. From what he knew of her, Yusei would have expected her to speak about how worried she had been or justify her leaving the lounge. But there was nothing; no explanation, no pleading, no questioning how his meeting with Godwin had gone. She was as stern as he, though even from the moment they met, he had seen that wasn't the personality she ordinarily possessed.

"Rena, what is it?" he asked tonelessly.

The girl didn't respond, but gazed at him with a blank expression; it wasn't enough to unnerve him, but certainly enough to convince him that someone was wrong. He stepped forward, cautiously, keeping a lookout for any intruders onto the scene in case he should step into a trap; after all, it wasn't beyond Godwin and Jack to use people as bait. They had been behind the capture of Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz to ensure her partook in the tournament, what was to stop them taking him captive to force Rena into a corner ahead of her match with Jack? Yusei's azure eyes sharply assessed each element of the hallway around the two whilst moving towards the girl standing opposite him.

"Why did you come after me? I thought you were going to stay in the lounge" he inquired.

There was an almost melancholic look in the redhead's eyes whilst she watched the Signer stroll towards her, making no movement to answer or quick their physical reunion. She remained frozen, gazing with the difficult aura. Focusing on the darkened eyes, Yusei's body suddenly halted and his approach was cut short by a discovery that had him baffled. He gazed at the girl's face with astonishment, a short distance between them making it clear that he had no intention of closing the remaining gap.

"You're not Rena" he stated. "Rena has a Marker underneath her left eye – but there's nothing there".

The redhead smiled; not sinisterly, yet there was no gentleness either .Her shoulders shrugged with faint amusement over the finding and her expression as a whole relaxed.

"You are not considered the Logic for nothing, are you, Fudo Yusei?" she asked chirpily.

Yusei growled, clenching his fists and tightening the muscles across his arms. "What have you done with Rena?" he growled. "Was the plan all along to take her regardless of the outcome of our duel so Jack can have his rematch with me?"

"Jack Atlus plays no role in this mission; in fact, he has been selected as one of Rebirth's targets as his status as a confirmed Signer" the girl spoke, her tone brimming with confidence. "The objective for now is to engage in a duel with each of the Signers, including you, Fudo Yusei".

"A duel with the Signers?" Yusei repeated. "You're going to duel us one after another?"

"That is incorrect" the redhead answered. "But you shouldn't concern yourself with the nature of Rebirth's scheme. My calculations suggest that you are still exhausted from your previous duel, although you refuse to reveal that fatigue. Therefore, claiming victory over the Tail should be much simpler than earlier theorized".

'_She doesn't speak like Rena at all'_ Yusei thought, sharpening his glare directed at the obstacle standing in front of him. _'Who is she? What's going on?'_

"If you wish to be enlightened regarding the Fortune Cup and Rebirth, the best course of action is to duel me" the redhead stated, raising her left arm where a Duel Disk was fixed. "If you wish to attain the answers you desire, you must duel me, Fudo Yusei".

"So we have no choice, is it?" Yusei wondered aloud with a scowl. He raised his own arm, activating the Duel Disk fixed to it. "Fine, so be it. If that's what I have to do to protect the other Signers and find out what has happened to Rena, then I'll duel you".

The redhead smirked, pleased with the acceptance of her challenge. "Thank you" she uttered.

* * *

**Godwin / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Sky Temple**

"Omega. Gamma. Epsilon. Delta" the Director sounded, seemingly referring to the four replicas. "Each is a part of one greater being. Each has a counterpart in the Signers of the Crimson Dragon".

"Wh- What?" Rena breathed.

"Omega: Anger. The hunter of Izayoi Aki; who possessed great disapproval of her place as a Signer, harbouring unparalleled resentment and hatred for the Crimson Dragon. Gamma: Deceit. Chosen to take on Jack Atlus; who has lied throughout his time as King; his victories meaningless as he lives illegally in Neo-Domino under the eyes of Yliaster, having lied to the people by claiming of being one of them while also betraying his friends from Satellite through lies" the Director elucidated without removing his eyes from the four monitors. "Epsilon: Memory. Tied to Ruka; whose memories of her time in the Spirit World were erased by her young age and the length of time since, who buried those memories in fear of being called upon again. Delta: Logic. Targeting Fudo Yusei; the most intelligent of the Signers, having been birthed by two scientists working on the Momentum Project of 17 years ago, having excelled subjects such as mechanics and computing ability".

"I don't understand" Rena protested. "What are you saying? What's going on here?"

"The truth is… Omega, Gamma, Epsilon, Delta…" Godwin sighed. "They are your sisters, Alpha".

"Alpha?" Rena repeated, shaken by the repeated name. As though being referred by the term sent dread washing through her automatically.

Godwin exhaled once more, bracing himself for the revelation he could no longer hold off. "The five of you are identical… you're all clones".

"Clones?" Rena blurted. "There's no way. You're lying".

"Clones who were created as part of a project known as Rebirth" Godwin persisted regardless. "Although its original intentions were abandoned shortly after the project began-"

"You're lying!" Rena argued.

"-The subjects remain and have been assigned a new purpose-"

"_USODA!"_

Godwin was mute, but Rena flinched regardless. The outburst had been unlike her, she laid a hand on her chest and dropped her sight towards the floor. What was happening to her? She was beginning to panic, fearful of what she had happened upon, the truth that had been forgotten so violently, leaving her no trace of identity or past. The girl's legs shivered in terror; had this been why Godwin was reluctant to reveal the truth? Could it possibly be that she wasn't who – or even what – she had been led to believe by living as an ordinary person? Her arms wrapped around her waist, trying to calm the shaking, but there was nothing to prevent the reaction; she was stepping into a world that she couldn't exit; if that was the case, her existence had been a lie all along and her world would fall apart dramatically.

Godwin picked up on the rapidly-building distress across Rena's form, prompting another remorseful gaze. There had been no cue for him to continue explaining what it was he meant nor the implications behind Rebirth, the clones, why there were five identical people. But he would resume his explanation, for the sake of enlightening the girl who had reached into the truth already; it was only fair to explain everything if that was what she desired so desperately.

"Rena… The girl whom you were based on" he exhaled gently. "Rena is dead".

The revelation was too much, tears grew swiftly across the bottom of the redhead's sockets, sliding down her cheeks immediately and her eyes growing dim from the mental strain easily taking its toll. Her legs buckled, dropping her onto the floor where only her hands shooting forward prevented her from crashing face-down. The limbs shook nevertheless, struggling to support the weight. Her head was spinning, nothing was making sense – it was like the world was collapsing all around her, Could it really be? Was she… was Rena dead?

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The four pairs of duellists prepared themselves, drawing their cards and activating their Duel Disks. Simultaneously, the quartet of matches began with a single declaration.

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START**

**JACK - GAMMA-RENA  
****4000 - LP – 4000**

**AKI - OMEGA-RENA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****4000 - LP - 4000**

**FIRST TURN – JACK**

"As you came to me, I'll move first" the blonde Duel King declared, tearing a sixth card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "I'll start with summoning Mad Demon **[ATK 1800]**

In front of the Duel King, a rotting body materialized with red hair sprouting from the black space where its two eyes were the only visible aspects of the creature's head. An orange collar linked the blue shoulders together, each sporting an animal's skull, not unlike the human-based cranium hovering in the opening made across the midsection of the humanoid creature, the detached abdomen lined with jagged fangs. Behind the creature, Jack smirked, hoping for a repulsed reaction from the girl, but there was no such luck. Aware that there was no chance of a reaction as he'd been hoping, the blonde resumed his move.

"Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – GAMMA-RENA**

"It's my turn, draw" Gamma announced, roughly removing a card from her deck. "I activate Solar Recharge. This card allows me to discard a Lightsworn monster and two further cards from the deck after drawing another two".

"Lightsworn?" Jack sounded.

Gamma slipped Celestia, Lightsworn Angel into the Graveyard's opening, picking another two cards from the deck and sliding them into her hand. She reached once more for the deck, removing the top two cards and laying them in the mouth of the Graveyard, one swallowed after another.

"I discard Necro Gardna and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" she reported, sliding the pair into the Graveyard. But once the process was complete, the latter resurfaced, prompting a shocked grunt from Jack. "Wulf's effect Special Summons it when it's transferred to the Graveyard directly from the deck. Go, Wulf!"

Gamma threw down the card onto the field fiercely. In front of her, the white-furred warrior roared fiercely, its body decorated with golden belts and lining the white segments of armour that blended with its hairy body. A cape split underneath the golden belt hung around the beast's legs, exposing the true nature of the creature's form, including the green shorts that clothed its groin. A ponytail hung from the back of the creature's skull, made of lengthy strands of fur. The only break in the white and gold were the brown gloves stretched over the monster's large hands, the right sporting three knife-like claws curling out from its armoured wrist, while the left clutched a large golden sceptre **[ATK 2100]**.

'_She didn't play Lightsworn before'_ Jack thought, his eyes flickering with suspicion. _'What's going on here? What kind of game is she playing at?'_

"What's the matter? Are you fearful that the truth will be ripped open by the power of this deck?" Gamma asked cockily, smirking darkly.

"It'll take more than mind games to knock me off my game" Jack spat.

"Alright then, I'll just give you a little stronger shove" Gamma barked. "Wulf, attack Mad Demon!"

"Mad Demon's effect will switch it into defence mode when it's targetted in battle" Jack protested swiftly, shifting the card horizontally **[DEF 0]**.

The armoured wolf charged on its hind legs, its muscular body crossed the field in a matter of seconds and upon Mad Demon before the target was even able to react. The smaller monster panicked, but its flailing couldn't do anything against the steel blades of Wulf's right claw, slicing through its skin and clothing, opening large gashes across its body that would only last seconds prior to its destruction. Jack grunted, raising his arm whilst the fragments of his monster reigned over him in the form of mere pixels, his Birthmark beginning to glow faintly.

"What's this?" the blonde questioned, gazing at the active Birthmark.

"It's a sign that all the Signers have begun their battles" Gamma answered. "It's also a link to Alpha. She must be close to the truth that she ran away from".

"Alpha?" Jack grunted.

"She's almost as bad as you, but her flight was the cause of her memory loss" Gamma growled. "You, on the other hand, fled solely by the power of lies for your own sake".

"What was that?" Jack hissed.

"I set a card face-down" Gamma barked, throwing the card into the slot beneath Wulf's card. Once a projection of the mystery card was complete, her arm fell by the side. "That's my turn over for now".

**THIRD TURN – JACK**

"My turn" Jack stated, removing the next card from his deck. His eyes landed on a purple monster among those in his possession; its summoning conditions could open a path towards victory, but there was no guarantee it would succeed. Nevertheless, he snatched the card from his hand and presented to his redheaded opponent, who smirked at the card. "I Special Summon Trap Eater by removing your face-down card from the field. If it's a Trap, then the summon goes through".

Gamma responded only with a devious smirk, a tactic to unsettling Jack and plant seeds of doubt in his head; she had mentioned on a number of occasions how lies had almost become a way of life for the blonde Duel King. His past was swarming with deceit, secrecy and betrayal – was she intending to portray a similar character in the wake of their duel to knock him off-balance? The card in front of the girl jumped up, unveiling itself as Bottomless Trap Hole, but Gamma's smirk persisted. The round indigo monster swam through the glowing face of the card, swallowing what was left through its thick purple lips and large white fangs. White horns curled upwards either side of the creature's peak and four tangled limbs hung from behind the dominating head of the being **[ATK 1900]**.

"I told you already, mind games aren't going to work on me" Jack growled

"You're suspicious" Gamma taunted. "Why is that, Jack Atlus? Is it because you fear the net closing in? Because you're going to be exposed as a fraud in front of the people who admired you and trusted you? I wonder what all the kids who looked up to you will think".

"Cut the crap" Jack barked. "The only one going down is you; I summon Small-Piece Golem **[ATK 1100]**".

Beside Trap Eater, a blue vortex opened up, pushing up a small henna rock formation that shifted, revealing itself as the monster Jack had called to the field. A slit in the boulder where darkness concealed any deeper features possessed two blue eyes glaring out.

"A total of seven Levels, eh?" Gamma asked coyly.

"As much as I would love to bring out Red Demons Dragon and teach you a lesson, this will have to do for now" Jack growled. "I tune Trap Eater with Small-Piece Golem".

The fish-like monster flailed immediately, shedding its skin until its four stars were all that remained. They raced skywards and decided in the form of a quartet of green rings that surrounded the remaining monster. The short creature eyed the rings encasing it, stripping away its rubble skin. With all the pieces gathered, the quartet of rings rose horizontally, stretching the three stars into formation.

"_Ouja no sakebi ga kodama suru! Shouri no tettsui yo! Daichi wo kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan, Habatake! __**Ekusupurōda Winggu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

A low roar preceded the arrival of the grotesque dragon; its violet skin bulging with deformities that left its body misshapen; thick claws were connected to the body like brittle arms, similarly were the legs. A large sphere hanging from the top of the creature's spine sprouted two large wings that hung limply, sporting red skin in between the bones that matched the mane grown from the creature's skull. The appearance of a Synchro Monster did nothing to deter Gamma, who smirk regardless of Jack's confidence. The blonde clenched his jaws, growing more frustrated with the redhead's tranquillity and apparent amusement.

"ExploderWing Dragon, attack Wulf" he roared, pointing in the direction of the Lightsworn warrior. "King Storm!"

"King, huh?" Gamma mumbled with amusement.

The dragon unleashed a stream of flames that surged across the field at an incredible rate, upon Wulf almost immediately. The white-furred warrior gaped at the wave looming over him with horror and astonishment.

"ExploderWing Dragon's effect" the blonde duellist announced. "By attacking a monster with less attack then itself, the target is automatically destroyed".

"The attack would have go through for that kind of power to work. Necro Gardna!" Gamma yelled, tearing the named card from the Graveyard and presenting it to the enemy field. "By removing it from the Graveyard, I can negate an attack".

The flames crashed down, Wulf folding its arms in front and bracing itself for the worse. But the flames only burst past it on both sides, the attack halted by the presence of the ghostly grey-armoured monster that hovered in front of furry warrior. Jack scowled; it was disappointing that his attach had failed to go through, but he was troubled at the same time that the deck Rena was using had definitely changed drastically. There had only been evidence of one Lightsworn monster in her deck since meeting with Tatsuya Sakai at the Tag Team Tournament – but none of the cards she had used were that particular monster. His eyes descended to those in his hand, pulling one and sliding it into the lower level of the Duel Disk fixed to his own arm.

"I set a card face-down" he reported. "And end my turn there".

**FOURTH TURN – GAMMA-RENA**

"Heh, you're not as tough as people make you out to be" Gamma taunted, drawing from her deck. "Guess we'll have to find out just how strong he really is. I release Wulf to Advance Summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon **[ATK 2000]**".

The white-furred warrior vanished in a pillar of light erupting from the ground, consuming its form and growing wider once consuming its body completely. White-feathered wings burst from the light after a moment of gathering power, laced with golden decorations. The dragon's head exploded from the front, accompanied by its luxurious golden mane and a collar lining the base of its neck. Small limbs hung from its wide body and, like the hair growing from its neck, the tail swaying was thick with shining golden strands.

"You sacrificed your monster for something weaker?" Jack queried curiously.

"Not quite" Gamma answered cockily. "Gragonith gains 300 attack points for each Lightsworn monster in the Graveyard – with Celestia and Wulf there, that gives an additional Gragonith 600 power – enough to take down ExploderWing Dragon without much trouble".

"What?" Jack growled. "Even in the Graveyard, these monsters difficult to deal with".

"The past will always come back to haunt" Gamma sneered smugly. "Gragonith, attack ExploderWing Dragon".

The pale dragon arched its head, its jaws filling with light that matched its colour scheme rapidly. As quickly as the energy gathered, it erupted from the towering creature's body, surging across the field towards Jack's Synchro Monster. The blonde scowled, smacking the light blinking on his Duel Disk, which lifted the card in front of him.

"Trap Card – Shadow Spell" he barked. "It decreases Gragonith's attack power by 700. But there's more than just that, it prevents Gragonith from attacking at all".

Iron chains shot out from the card, smashing through the ray of light storming across the field and tearing it apart. The metal arms themselves managed to travel unscathed and wrapped themselves around the creature. Gragonith screeched, struggling against the binds that tied it down. Gamma's smile faltered into a frown and hissed briefly, but her devious expression was restored swiftly.

"So, you like to keep hiding surprises, eh?" she chortled coldly. "How long will those little tricks keep you from the inevitable?"

* * *

**FIRST TURN – AKI**

The Psychic Duellist drew viciously from her deck, shooting a venomous glare towards the redhead opposite, who expression matched that of the outcast duellist. She snatched the central card of her hand and slapped it onto the upper face of her pink Duel Disk.

"I summon Evil Thorn" the fandango-haired woman barked.

A small plant sprouted from the flooring of the corridor, growing twisted and dark with withered petals hanging from one frail branch and a cocoon covered in spikes from the other **[ATK 100]**.

"Evil Thorn's effect activates – by releasing it, it can deal 300 points of damage to the opponent directly" Aki barked, moving her hand in the direction of the menacing monster.

The cocoon began to beat, the throbbing growing more regularly until it exploded, showering the opposite side of the field with its dark spikes. Omega raised her arm, groaning as the pins rushed by, a few scratching at her raised arms and collided with the Duel Disk set up as defences against the barrage. Overall, the damage was minimal, but the force was enough to push her back a short distance, intensifying the icy glare she shot at the woman opposite once the attack was over.

**AKI - OMEGA-RENA  
****4000 - LP - 3700**

"The secondary part of Evil Thorn's effect Special Summons two more in its place" the Psychic added, two identical plants materializing where the original had perished.

"So you launch such a low barrage for the sake of causing some damage as quickly as possible" Omega sneered. "The records we were shown suggested such violent behaviour, but I couldn't believe it so easily. Not until you threw around Alpha like a doll".

"What?" Aki hissed.

"You heard me" Omega barked in response. "Even now, you're leaving yourself open to an attack so that you can claim you were provoked and get away with murder again. So long as you run into the arms of the Arcadia Movement, you're immune from justice. You don't care how much chaos is caused or what kind of destruction it brings, so long as you have somewhere safe to go. Well what about Alpha? You began her road to ruin".

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aki snapped. "And I won't let you attack so easily. I activate Closed Plant Gate. It'll prevent you from declaring an attack next turn as I have two identical Plant monsters on the field".

The roots of the miniature plants grew longer and thicker, encircling the pair until they were surrounded by a fence of roots that would lock out any attempt of breaking through to the weak creatures. Omega clenched her jaws, narrowing her eyes whilst watching the swirling barricade spinning rapidly.

"I end my turn" Aki added.

**SECOND TURN – OMEGA-RENA**

"Then it's onto me. Draw" the redhead snapped. "I'll begin by activating the Field Spell Umiiruka".

Aki began nervous when the corridor began to shudder, searching for the cause of the sudden tremor, but Omega remained calm, her sights set only on Aki. The Psychic gasped when she glared back at her adversary, about the question her on the cause of the shaking, when she realized a wave of water was rushing down the hallway. Aki was prepared to flee after registering the tremendous force of the wave making its way towards the duel, but held off any action – Rena wasn't a Psychic Duellist, the water would cause no damage, there was nothing to be afraid of.

The water rushed forward, consuming Omega, who didn't even flinch, while Aki folded her arms in front of her face and squeezed her eyes closed as the floor was consumed by the tidal wave. There was no soaking, no threat of drowning; even when her eyes opened and the sea had consumed the floor, the water's level was only up to the duo's knees. Aki scowled, glaring at the unfazed girl opposite. Omega paid no attention to her sneering and pulled another card from her hand, throwing it onto the Duel Disk.

"I summon Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier **[ATK 1500]**".

Underneath the water, a darkened shape wandered, growing larger as the being casting Its underwater shadow erupted from the surface. To Aki's surprise, the figure was that of a human, seated above the miniature waves with wide white rings of fluffy fabric surrounding his shoulders; bear arms emerging from them with only golden bands and purple markings decorating the limbs. An indigo shirt hanging over his torso, crimson taking over on the other side of narrow golden divisions and hanging over his lower half. Long blonde locks hung from his head and draped down his back, the man with a face of tranquillity in stark contrast to the duellists either side.

Omega smirked darkly as a ray of light burst from the end of her Duel Disk where the Field Spell was active and its power unleashed.

"Umiiruka's power increases Water-Type monsters by 500 points **[ATK 2000]**" she declared. "Maybe I'm unable to attack right now, but it won't be long before your defences collapse and you're exposed to reality. I set a card face-down and end my turn".

**THIRD TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn. Draw" the Psychic barked, drawing from her deck. "I begin by activating the Magic Card – Foolish Burial. Its power allows me to bury a monster from my deck into the Graveyard straight away. I choose Dark Verger. But it won't stay there for long; I summon Night-Rose Knight **[ATK 1000]**".

Between the twin plants, a pale-skinned knight emerged, sporting dark purple armour over a suit of white and a short hairstyle of sky blue. The young warrior yelped whilst swinging its sword and announcing its readiness to fight. Omega grimaced at the appearance of a Tuner, aware of what was about to follow.

"Dark Verger's effect Special Summons it from the Graveyard when a Plant-Type Tuner is summoned" the Psychic announced. Among the forces, the small plant unfolded its large leaves, revealing blinking eyes inside **[ATK 0]**. "But that's not it; Night-Rose Knight's effect allows me to Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from my hand. Appear, Hedge Guard".

The small withering shrubbery appeared in the final space of the field, filling Aki's front line with miniature plants around the humanoid knight. Its hollow sticks were cut roughly for the sake of preserving a squared style **[DEF 2100]**.

"Everything is in place" Aki muttered.

"Here it comes" Omega breathed.

"I'm tuning Night-Rose Knight with Dark Verger and my Evil Thorns" the Psychic declared. "_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[2]**

The tuning process happened as quickly as always, the eruption of power blowing back the field of water around the space that the column of power slammed into. Omega's eyes were narrow, but she didn't close them or turn away; she would face the demon that had ruined Alpha's confidence. The signature dragon hissed wildly, throwing its tail and scattering rose petals that dove and floated upon the receding water. Omega glared up at the dragon with abhor clear across her face, tensing the small muscles across her arms and legs, steadying herself in the face of the monster and its destructive reputation.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier" the Psychic yelled. "Black Rose Flare!"

The fearsome dragon swung its head around, filling the space between its jaws. The ominous purple energy that Rena had become familiar with swirled viciously, spilling out as soon as the dragon prepared to launch its attack and charged towards Omega, who glared up at it, unfazed by the legend of its power combined with the abilities of the Black Rose Witch. As the surge was upon her, tearing a path through the water, Omega snapped her arm to the side, unveiling the face-down card lying in wait.

"Reverse card open – Wall of Revealing Light" she hollered in protest. "By surrendering any amount of lifepoints in chunks of 1000, I can prevent the attack of any monster that doesn't beat the amount. So I'll pay 3000 lifepoints to ensure your attacks never make it through".

The invisible barrier was erected just in time as the power crashed into it and slipped around the outside, leaving Omega unscathed and her monster alive. The waters of Umiiruka waved wildly, sinking away from the path of the tremendous power, coupled with the winds it kicked up. Throughout it all, Omega didn't flinch in the slightest.

**AKI - OMEGA-RENA  
****4000 - LP - 700**

Aki scowled, having hoped she could land the hit in order to unhinge Omega's display, especially if she wished to see her theory proven correct and expose the girl opposite as the very same she had duelled earlier, then masking as harsh an attitude as everyone else. But that was not to be yet; the young woman snatched another card from her hand and slid it into a lower compartment of the Duel Disk.

"I set a card and end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – OMEGA-RENA**

"It's my turn" Omega declared, swiftly removing the top layer of her deck. "I summon Ice Blast User Rice **[ATK 800]**".

Beside the blonde man, a second humanoid creature burst through the calming water surface, dressed in a mixture of turquoise, white, gold and burgundy. The mistress stretched her limbs, showing off the extent of her attire; white gloves climbing up her arms, reaching below her elbows and leaving little skin between the fabric and curved shoulder pads encased in a golden casing. The right

arm instead sported a sheet of fabric hanging from the upper arm of white and coral. Her chest was covered by a tight garment that clung to her slender figure, the waist wrapped in a larger variation of the sheet hanging from her right arm. Atop her head was a crown resembling a star of ice.

"Tuner?" Aki whispered.

"Yes, you're not the only one who can Synchro Summon this duel" Omega answered slyly, smirking darkly, "I tune Ice Blast User Rice with Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier". The young woman raced her ally, creating two rings of water that rose, shedding the liquid exterior to reveal the standard green rings for the tuning process. The duo surrounded the blonde man that remained and ignited the four stars hiding away inside his form. They broke loose, sapping his body of stability and lined themselves up, connected by a string of light that pierce all four and widened to fill the tunnel created.

"Synchro Summon!" Omega yelled. "Burst through, _**Hyōkekkai no Ryū Buryūnaku**__!_ **[ATK 2300]**"

The dragon made primarily of ice descended over Omega, its body glittering from the cast reflection of the water beneath its looming presence. Omega peered over her shoulder, smiling up at the monster.

"Next I activate Salvage, which allows me to return two Water monsters to my hand" Omega continued, raising the cards she had released to permit the Synchro Summon. "I'll return Rice and Pilgrim".

"The Ice Barrier Synchro Monster" Aki exhaled. "Then that means…"

"Effect activate" Omega declared, raising three cards from those in her hand – Rice, Mother Grizzly and Wetlands – leaving her with one. "I discard a card from my hand to the Graveyard and I can return a card on the opponent's field to their hand. Brionac's skill is limitless, so I can activate it three times and wipe your face-down card, Hedge Guard and Black Rose Dragon from the field".

"No way" Aki gasped.

"Brionac, purge the field of all opposition" Omega commanded. "Extinction Wave!"

The icy dragon spread its wings to their fullest, unleashing a blizzard that swept across the field. The surface of the water began to freeze, transforming the arena from the ocean to resemble the land around the Earth's poles. Black Rose tucked its head in between its large wings, struggling against the storm, but ultimately failed to survive the drastic change in weather. Aki gasped in horror, her eyes wide as her field was completely decimated, leaving her with no cards to defend herself.

"It can't be…" she exhaled faintly.

"Brionac, direct attack" Omega yelled. "Glassing Burst!"

The dragon let loose a roar and stretched its body to make itself look even more intimidating towards Aki. The Psychic watched in disbelief as the dragon unleashed its wave of ice shards flying towards her. The Psychic raised her Duel Disk as a shield to protect herself from the very power that had removed her dragon from the game and groaned whilst enduring the barrage.

**AKI - OMEGA-RENA  
****1700 - LP - 700**

Omega grinned with twisted pleasure over Aki's suffering. The Psychic woman shrugged off the icy pellets launched at her, shooting a hateful glare towards the sadistic redhead opposite, grinning proudly at her chance to deal intense damage to the frustrated woman.

"It won't be long" she chortled eerily. "I'll get revenge for Alpha and get rid of you at the same time".

* * *

**FIRST TURN – RUKA**

"I draw" the young Signer declared, removing a sixth card from her deck and depositing it into her hand. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn **[ATK 1800]**".

The girl's trusted white steed materialized on the field in front of her, sporting a mane and tail of blue flames that complimented its gentle nature. She reached for her deck again, lifting it from the stack and presenting it face-down to the battlefield.

"Sunlight Unicorn's effect allows me to check the top card of my deck. If it's an Equip Magic Card, I can add it to my hand. Otherwise, it moves to the bottom of my deck" she stated. The turnover was gradual, the child bracing herself for the result of her gambling, but she twisted it with faith in her deck – revealing Horn of the Unicorn. "There it is. I equip Horn of the Unicorn to Sunlight Unicorn".

The horn of the mythical steed became encased in ice, shimmering with its inherited power from the Magic card **[ATK 2500]**. Ruka reached for another card in her hand and slid it into the compartment beside the active Magic card.

"I set a card face-down" she announced. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – EPSILON-RENA**

"You're the rumoured prodigy, I'm glad that my opponent could be someone like you. Nevertheless, I have to fight" Epsilon sighed, pulling the top card of her deck away. "I activate the Field Spell, Zombie World".

Ominous purple fog flooded the corridors, with red eyes opening from the dark spaces looming in the background. Rua winced, watching the area with fear quickly creeping to the surface, but held back his urge to yell out in terror so as not to worry his sister or invoke her own fears. Epsilon appeared solemn whilst picking another card, laying it face-down on top of the Duel Disk.

"As a result of Zombie World's place on the field, all monsters on the field and in both Graveyards become Zombie-Types" Epsilon declared. "Furthermore, only Zombie-Type monsters can be Advance Summoned".

"What? No way" Rua cried. "That means Ruka's strongest monsters will be off-limits unless she can get them into the Graveyard".

"I'll set a monster and end my turn there" she sighed.

"She's not attacking?" Rua murmured.

"With Sunlight Unicorn at such a high level of power, it's possible she doesn't have anything that can take it on" Ruka answered. "She must be building up towards something".

"But Rena hasn't used that Field Spell before" Rua commented. "Even in the Daimon Area, she kept on using the same deck we've seen from her in every duel. What's going on?"

"That's what I mean" Ruka muttered. "Something is wrong, this is why I have to fight to help her. And that's what 'll do. It's my turn".

**THIRD TURN – RUKA**

The youngster drew confidently from her deck, slipping the new card into her hand while her attention centred on the field opposite. Epsilon's field consisted of a single monster face-down; there were no Traps to deter her from attacking. If it was what was required to break her adversary free of whatever force was controlling her and pushing her to partake in the duel, then that would be what she intended to do.

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack the face-down monster" she called, pointing towards the target. "Magic Lightning!"

The steed neighed loudly, shaking its head briefly before the horn protruding its skull began to glow, colleting power from the very air around it. As a result, it began to crackle with electric energy concentrated in such a small area and burst free, surging across the field and piercing through Epsilon's face-down card. The ghostly afterimage of a turtle with a pyramid in place of its shell emerged briefly before disintegrating into the air, leaving no trace of its presence behind.

"Great job, Ruka" Rua cheered.

"Pyramid Turtle's effect activates – as it was destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or fewer defence points" Epsilon revealed, holding up her chosen card. "I Special Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon **[ATK 2400]**".

Rua and Ruka were both horror-struck, gazing in astonishment as the ground around Epsilon's feet radiated with the blue aura of a summoning. Behind her, the towering black dragon rose from the shrouded ground, surrounded by blue flames like the stone fixed to the centre of its skull and burgundy stripes across its wings that broke through the darkness, though paling in comparison to its blazing blood-red eyes.

Ruka shuddered, struggling to keep her composure in the face of such a terrifying monster and reached for her hand, removing two cards and slotting them into spaces either side of the cards she already had face-down.

"I set two cards" she announced. "And I'll end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – EPSILON-RENA**

"Draw" the redhead called. She lifted the card above her head and threw it into the Duel Disk, her hairs waving around from the wild movements. "I activate Soul Taker! By surrendering 1000 lifepoints, I can take control of your Sunlight Unicorn".

"I won't let that" Ruka barked. "Magic Jammer activate – I discard and negate the activation of your card. You won't take any of my friends. Not Sunlight Unicorn, not Rena. No matter whoever you are making her do this, I won't back down and let you have anyone I hold dear".

"Ruka…" Rua breathed, astonished as he watched his sister from behind. He couldn't see her face, but could envision the tears clinging to the corners of her sockets whilst glaring with resolve at her opponent, pouring her heart out to someone she believed to be a close friend.

Epsilon smiled gently; the words touched her. It made her quite jealous of Alpha, she wished that she could enjoy sunny days with friends like the twins standing before her. She recalled the night the two had spoken last – the very night that her closest friend vanished into the darkness and never returned. A part of her feared the twin dead, unable to survive in a cold, brutal world, but she was elated to learn that she had not only survived, but was coming back. Her eyes descended to the cards in her possession, plucking another and laying it onto the field beside Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"I don't intend to take Alpha away, I treasure her as much as you do. But, I've been charged with this role, I will fulfil it for her" she announced, throwing down the card afterwards. "I summon Mezuki".

The beast-man crashed onto the field, but rested one of his hooves and knelt down on a single knee, the skirt of grey and dark brown hairs shielding the majority of his lower body, tail swaying behind. A necklace of garnet hung around its thick neck, golden bands clamped down on its muscular arms, bracelets of blue lined with additional gold. The axe in its possession was positioned diagonally across its chest, used as a defence instead of a weapon, the monster glaring over the weapon with its nose ring and horn glinting with eagerness to fight **[DEF 800]**.

"She played it in defence mode?" Rua pondered. "But it's got more attack points".

"While she's got strong monsters, they're not strong enough to win over Sunlight Unicorn as it is" Ruka reported. "She must be preparing herself for the moment when she pulls something that she'll use to go on the offensive".

"It's not right that you guys are fighting in the first place" Rua sighed with dejection. His sorrowful eyes shifted to Epsilon, still struggling to come to terms with the fact that the redhead had challenged Ruka in the manner in which she had. "Rena…"

"I set a card face-down" Epsilon added. "That's the end of my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – RUKA**

"Draw" the youngster called, checking the card briefly. "Zombie World may prevent the Advance Summon of high-level monsters that aren't the correct type, but that won't be enough to stop me. I summon Sunny Pixie **[ATK 300]**".

Beside the flaming steed, the small red-haired pixie spun onto the battlefield, her wings buzzing with activity, her tiny body clothed in small yellow garments, leaving only her stomach and thighs exposed.

"That's your Tuner monster" Epsilon commented.

"And I'm going to make the most of her" Ruka answered. "I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards from the deck. Then I'll use the Level Award I gained. With it, I can increase Sunny Pixie's Level by any number I choose. But for now, I'll only increase her Level by 2, putting her on 3".

"A total of 7?" Epsilon mused.

"Go on, Ruka" Rua cheered.

"I tune Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn" Ruka shouted, raising her right arm vertically. Sunny Pixie winked and spun above the girl, releasing three green rings that descended over her other ally, removing the four stars waiting inside its form. "_Seinaru hikari no kizuna yo, ima terashidasu soshita yami o kettobashite! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kagayake, __**Enshento Hōrī Waibān**__!_ **[ATK 2100]**" **[3]**

Emerging from the blinding light, the previously unseen Synchro Monster belonging to the child emerged, revealing its serpentine body with bony arms standing out of its slim body, decorated with intricate patterns across its back. Wings sprouted from narrow bones, surrounded by the locks of its long blonde hairs.

"Beautiful…" Epsilon and Rua exhaled in unison.

"Horn of the Unicorn's effect returns it to the top of my deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard" Ruka reported, sliding back the card on top of the stack. "Sunny Pixie's effect also grants me 1000 lifepoints as she was used as part of the Synchro Summoning of a Light monster".

A shower of glitter rained gently over Ruka, engulfing her with a warm glow that matched the replenishing of her lifepoints. The young Signer smiled whilst embracing the power, clasping her hands together while enjoying the warm sensation.

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****5000 - LP - 4000**

"But that's not the end of it – Ancient Holy Wyvern has an effect of its own that can activate now" Ruka continued. "As my lifepoints are higher than my opponent's, Ancient Holy Wyvern is able to convert the gap into additional power that it gains".

A golden aura lined the edges of the Synchro Monster's body, growling tamely whilst earning the power offered to it **[ATK 3100]**. The twins smiled up at the creature, satisfied with the result of Ruka's careful tactics, the girl twisting around to face her opponent once again.

"Ancient Holy Wyvern, attack Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

The dragon unleashed a ray of searing light that pierced through the undead dragon, resulting in a low agonized roaring from the victim before its body began to disintegrate, crashing onto the ground behind Epsilon. The redhead eyed the injured creature with remorse; even though it was one of the strongest monsters in her deck, she had been unable to use it yet and only caused it suffering.

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****5000 - LP - 3500**

"As the gap in our lifepoints has grown wider, Ancient Holy Wyvern gains the additional power on top of what its ability gave it previously" Ruka announced. The draconic monster gave a roar of its own in response to the further increase of its strength **[ATK 3600]**. Ruka reached for her hand, removing one of the few remaining cards and threw it into her Duel Disk's extra compartment. "I activate the Field Spell Ancient Forest!"

The grim setting of Zombie World was peeled back, unearthing the lush forest that had been the environment of Ruka's previous duel. Although the activation of the card had essentially completed the initiation of her last experience of being spirited away into the parallel world, she held no fear that a repeat was to happen. She had her motive for fighting and no-one was going to sway her or divert her focus. Rua smiled proudly from behind her, taken in by the warm and gentle setting along with his sister.

"That's my turn over for now" Rua declared.

**SIXTH TURN – EPSILON-RENA**

"Then it's my turn. Draw" Epsilon reported, removing the top card of her deck and sliding it into her hand. She grasped another and threw it onto the field. "Like you, I will activate Pot of Greed to replenish my hand, then I summon Plaguespreader Zombie **[ATK 400]**".

Beside the kneeling Mezuki, a grotesque purple being with flesh hanging from its stout form emerged, its red eyes glowing eerily and mouth hanging open dumbly with mismatched teeth.

"Ruka, watch out" Rua barked. "It's another-"

"It's a Tuner" Ruka gasped.

"I tune Plaguespreader Zombie and Mezuki" Epsilon called, raising her right arm to the display above as the latter monster jumped into the column created by the Zombie Tuner's rings, revealing its four stars that aligned themselves in preparation for the Synchro Summon. "Now I Synchro Summon Revived King Ha Des **[ATK 2450]**".

From the light, the zombie ruler descended, the large majority of its body shrouded by a tattered violent cloak hanging over its large form. The decoration of its robes, however, details a skull over the figure's chest a short distance underneath the rotting face of the monster, largely shrouded by the robes draped over its upper half. The only features that could be easily distinguished of the monster were the large blue hands hanging with long, wild nails.

"Next, I shall remove Mezuki from the Graveyard to activate its effect, allowing me to Special Summon another Zombie-Type monster from the Graveyard" Epsilon continued. "I choose Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon".

The black-scaled dragon reclaimed its place above the redhead, looming over her like a demon waiting to pounce upon the prey tangled in its web. Ruka gaped at the monster, at a loss for words, but her attention was quickly diverted when Epsilon raised another Magic card from her hand.

"Lightning Vortex activate – by discarding a card, it'll destroy all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field" she declared, tossing out the final card in her possession.

Ruka gasped, turning to the Synchro Monster hovering by her side. "Ancient Holy Wyvern!"

Lightning bolts rained down from the skies well beyond the clustering treetops, striking down upon the meadow that the pair had chosen for their battleground – the very same where Ruka had been transported during her duel with Frank. After various angles and landings, a bolt crashed into the slender being, electrocuting its graceful body with relentless voltage. Ruka gasped, crying out to her stricken monster. There was nothing she could do, however, but watch as the creature succumbed to the torment and exploded, erasing any defence on the front line of her field.

With the path opened, Epsilon smiled calmly and thrust her right arm forward. "Revived King Ha Des, direct attack".

"Ruka!" Rua cried.

"Trap card – Negate Attack" Ruka protested swiftly. "You won't get any attacks on me that easily".

Epsilon shrank back; unlike her sisters, there was no form of venom or bitterness. She was content with the girl's duelling tactics and said nothing to put her off. Her eyes closed with a satisfied aura around her expression.

"Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN – RUKA**

"It's my turn. Draw" Ruka declared, tearing the top card of her deck away.

Her eyes descended on the monster – The Unhappy Maiden. A small frown slipped to the surface; it was one of the weakest monsters in the game, but she had no other choice; her field had been emptied, facing two monsters with a great degree of power between them. Although she disapproved of the idea of throwing the monster out as a sacrifice against such powerful foes, it was the best way she was to survive the next round.

"I set a monster face-down" she exhaled. "And that's all I'll do".

"Ruka…" Rua sounded anxiously. The body language of his sister from behind revealed all to him – she had been pushed into a corner. Her adversary's strategy had eliminated many of her best cards, leaving her with the weak monster and a Magic card that would make no difference with the kind of power on the opposite side of the field.

**EIGHTH TURN – EPSILON-RENA**

"It's my turn" Epsilon announced, removing the top card of her deck. It immediately moved to the lower level of her Duel Disk, shining as it slipped into one of the open spaces, a projection revealing its identity to the twins seconds later. "Shield Crush, target the defensive monster and destroy it".

The card unleashed a thick beam of light that pierced through the card, unmasking it as the ghostly girl, who cried out as she was crushed by the revealing power and dismissed from the field. Ruka frowned – that left her with no cards and no way of tackling the situation; she was vulnerable, unable to stop any attack. If Epsilon were to push aside any defence she threw out in the next turn, then victory would easily be hers. Droplets of sweat clung to the child's head, watching the redhead firmly, though her furiously beating heart made it difficult to suppress any philological signs of the growing stress.

"Revived King Ha Des, direct attack" Epsilon commanded, raising her right hand in the direction of her opponent.

The Zombie king lifted his hands, creature a sphere of black and violet energy that fizzed ominously whilst in his possession. With a taunting laugh, the ruler unleashed the power, launching it across the field with a fierce throw. Ruka gasped, tightening her throat whilst watching the incoming orb, having only just enough time to raise her Duel Disk as a shield against the shady power, pushing her back across the forest clearing, leaving the small girl panting from the physical pressure placed on her.

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****2550 - LP - 3500**

"Ruka!" Rua cried.

"It's alright" Ruka insisted, raising her head from behind the machine to face the dragon looming over the field. "Ancient Forest's ability destroys any monster that engages in battle. Therefore, Ha Des will leave the field as the wrath of the forest is invoked at the end of the Battle Phase".

The light above the trees grew stronger, rustling the timid leaves. Epsilon averted her sight from the display and focused solely on the remaining dragon above her, hesitating briefly before bracing herself for the next attack.

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, direct attack" Epsilon commanded, throwing her arm upwards towards the hovering soldier. "Dark Haunting Flare!"

The dragon unleashed a fiery spray, coloured with a mixture of red, orange, black and violet merging into one – fire meeting with the shadows. Rua was ready to pounce up into the path and defend his sister, but the girl's golden eyes rotated to him, coupled with a gentle smile to assure him that she was strong enough to face the duel on her own. The muscles in his legs relaxed, but the anxiety remained; his desire to protect his sister argued against his choice to stay in order to allow her the wish she mutely asked of him. His fists clenched and eyes tapered whilst witnessing the power crash into the ground, surrounding his sister, who groaned, but managed to stay on her feet. On the opposite side of the field, remorse clouded Epsilon's features.

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****150 - LP - 3500**

"As you mentioned before, Ancient Forest now activates, destroying Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon" the redhead sighed. The demonic ruler vanished in an explosion of golden shards scattering themselves across the field, along with its dragoic partner.

"Why would she do that?" Rua questioned. "Now her field's empty. If Ruka can draw a strong enough monster, she can try and take back the duel. I can't believe that Rena would let something like that happen so easily; is she trying to make things easier for Ruka so she can win?"

Ruka rose from the receding flames, clenching her emptied hands, careful not to crush the one remaining card in her possession, but sent a determined stare across the field towards Epsilon. The redhead smiled gently, her shoulders slackened, leaving her arms hanging limply either side; showing nothing of smugness over her large lead or emitting taunts. Nevertheless, if she were to succeed in her quest, there would be no learning what had happened to force her to fight the young Signer.

**FIRST TURN – YUSEI**

Yusei glared across the inactive field at his opponent; if she wasn't Rena, then who was she? He reached for his deck; the only way he had been offered answers was partake in the tournament and duel, it was unlikely this scenario would be any different. He added the sixth card drawn to his hand, snatching another and throwing it onto the field.

"if this is how we have to do things, then so be it. I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]**" he called.

The grey-suited warrior glided onto the field, sparks spitting out from its feet whilst skidding to a halt, flexing the muscles across its body and letting out a low grunt. Yusei paid no attention to his opponent's response and quickly added another card into the Duel Disk.

"I set a card face-down" he declared. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – DELTA-RENA**

"It is my turn. Drawn" Delta spoke automatically, drawing swiftly from her deck. "I shall summon Breaker the Magical Warrior **[ATK 1600]**".

A sword cut through the air first, emerging through the portal opened by, followed by the body of the wielder. The magician clothed in a burgundy suit of arm, each plate lined with gold and several sapphires compressed into the attire. A cape floated behind, matching the colour scheme of his suit, presenting a diamond shield in the other hand that he moved in front of his torso.

"When it arrives on the field, Breaker earns a Spell Counter that increases its attack power increases by 300 automatically" Delta reported. "However, I shall remove that Spell Counter immediately to activate Breaker's effect – destroying your face-down card".

The gem fixed into the centre of Breaker's shield began to shine, its light expanding across the front surface of the guard before exploding across the field, piercing the card with its wide ray and removing it from the field. Yusei clenched his jaws, disappointed that his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was removed so easily.

"A shame, is it not?" Delta asked coldly. "Breaker, attack Speed Warrior".

The mage lunged forward, leaping well above its opponent and thrust its sword forward, diving with all the force it could gather whilst descending fiercely with his weight behind the weapon. Speed Warrior braced itself for the attack, refusing to run, even as the blade sank into its chest, emerging through its spine, when it unleashed an agonized yell. Breaker removed its sword and leapt back to Delta's field swiftly, avoiding the following explosion that blanketed Yusei's field temporarily.

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****3300 - LP - 4000**

Delta showed no remorse where Rena would have hesitated or waited to ensure her opponent was alright to continue. The redhead pulled a card from her hand, sliding it into the Duel Disk without any kind of emotion evident across her face.

"I set a card face-down" she declared. "That will be the end of my turn".

**THIRD TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei responded, tearing away the top card of his deck. He examined it briefly, throwing it onto the field. "I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**".

The short orange-armoured Tuner yelped whilst shaking off the sheet of light that coated it whilst bursting onto the field. Its hands came together, glowing and producing a ray of brightness that collided with the ground, Speed Warrior racing through and back to life.

"Junk Warrior's effect revives Speed Warrior from the Graveyard" Yusei announced, inching his head forward. "I tune Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior".

"Your standard play" Delta murmured. She followed the claim with a subtle smile. "Alright then, bring it on".

Junk Synchron tugged on the cord hanging from its breastplate, igniting the process and transforming swiftly into three rings, greeting Speed Warrior, who leapt into the display. Two stars emerged from the diving monster, dancing in the tunnel and lining up.

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[4]**

The purple-clad warrior spun from the pillar of light created by its predecessors, punching its fist forward in its usual stance, white scarf waving from its neck.

"I've come prepared for Junk Warrior. Trap card – Bottomless Trap Hole" Delta declared, stretching her right arm to the side as the card jumped up. "It'll remove Junk Warrior from the game"..

The Synchro Warrior groaned, trying to maintain its presence on the field, inevitably succumbing to the power of the Trap and exploded, leaving Yusei's front line empty once more. The Tail Signer frowned, checking his hand for any other moves he had left.

'_She's not using Rena's deck'_ he thought to himself. _'If that's the case, does Rena still have it? To stop this, I have to win the duel, it may be the only way to find Rena and find out the truth'_.

He grasped one of the cards in his possession, sliding it into a compartment in the hidden level of his field. The card clicked into place and Duel Disk experienced a wave of light resembling momentum flash across it to signal the successful play.

"I set a card face-down" Yusei grunted. "Turn end".

**FOURTH TURN – DELTA-RENA**

"Your back is pushed close to a wall. With no monsters on the field, you have been forced back enough to the point where your only protection is a Trap card designated to either prevent an attack or destroy a monster" Delta assessed. "No matter, I will gamble with your deck. Breaker, direct attack ".

Breaker charged forward, brandishing its sword fiercely with the blade pointing forward. Yusei tapered his eyes, tucking his head in between his shoulders as if to brace himself as Speed Warrior had, but his hand slammed on the back of his Duel Disk.

"Defence Draw" he yelled. A dome of cards shot up from the ground, travelling in rows that positioned themselves correctly in order to block the tip of Breaker's blade. "It reduces battle damage I take from an attack to zero. Following that, I can draw a card".

"Therefore, you escape unharmed and gain an additional card that may prove vital in your next turn" Delta added. "Very well. I will end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – YUSE**

"It's my turn" Yusei spoke, stripping his deck of another card. "I summon Max Warrior **[ATK 1800]**".

In front of the Signer, the brown-clothed warrior appeared, its narrow body parts covered by wide segments of armour that gave the illusion that it possessed more muscle underneath them. Large reflective spiked shoulder pads were fixed either side of the creature's small head, surrounded by a ring of gold. Metallic lining around each separate piece of armour connected them together, even over the creature's fingers that clutched its weapon – a sceptre with two prongs at the top.

"An interesting monster" Delta commented with a vague smile. "Your deck impresses me, Fudo Yusei".

"Max Warrior, attack Breaker" Yusei yelled. "By launching an attack, Max Warrior's attack increases by 400, making him strong enough to almost close the gap in lifepoints **[ATK 2200]**".

The monster thrust its weapon forward in rapid succession, pounding Breaker with the tip of its staff. Breaker moaned throughout the battering, departing the field swiftly when he was overpowered by the counterattack. Delta refused to show any kind of emotion in response to the destruction of her monster.

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****3300 - LP - 3400**

"The cost of Max Warrior's effect comes into play when it destroys a monster" Yusei reported whilst the monster dropped in front of him, falling onto one knee. "Until my next Standby Phase, its Level become 2, while both attack and defence are decreased by half **[ATK 900]**. I end my turn".

**SIXTH TURN – DELTA-RENA**

"Then I shall move" Delta responded, drawing from her deck. She presented the card drawn to her dark-haired opponent. "I activate the Magic Card, Foolish Burial. With its power, I shall transfer Necro Gardna to the Graveyard".

"A discard from the deck to the Graveyard?" Yusei muttered. "That's not the kind of play Rena would make".

"Furthermore, I shall activate another card from my hand – Brain Control" the redhead added, throwing the card into place. "By surrendering 800 lifepoints, I am permitted to take control of a monster from your side of the field. I select Max Warrior".

Yusei gaped whilst watching the evaporation of his monster, reappearing seconds later on the opposite side of the field, though still with its drained status intact.

'_If Max Warrior remains at 900 attack points, what is she planning to do? It won't be possible to deal much damage with it in that state'_ Yusei wondered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"It' s at this point that I activate Cost Down" Delta announced, holding the card up. "Reducing the Levels of all monster cards in my hand by two".

"Impossible" Yusei gasped. Now it dawned on him what her scheme was, but it was too late to stop her.

"I release Max Warrior to order to summon this" Delta yelled, showing the first display of enthusiasm and feeling, throwing the card down over the stolen card. "Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness! **[ATK 2700]**".

Through the light, a pale man stood, clothed in black armour with silver lining across its various leather plates. The upper arms were left exposed, as were the fingers beneath the large blades curling from his gloves. Around his waist, a cape was fixed onto the darker attire, hanging with a jagged bottom flapping gently around his angles, hanging over a large sword positioned against the back of his legs. While the majority of the man's face was shielded, large spikes of red hair sprouted from the black mask.

"I let her get away with this…" the Signer growled with frustration. "To summon something this powerful".

Delta smirked, adopting a darker expression to the face that had been plain throughout the match, although its strength paled in comparison to the expressions of her more aggressive sisters.

"Gorz, direct attack!" she yelled, raising her right arm, pointing diagonally above.

The young man pulled the sword from behind, clutching the handle of the weapon and lunged forward, yelling out as he soared across the field.. Yusei raised his Duel Disk, clenching his jaws and glaring at the charging monster – there was little he could do, he would have to endure the attack the best he could. Gorz raised the large blade above his hand, bringing it crashing down, held back from striking Yusei directly solely because of his Duel Disk. The two struggled for dominance when Gorz's sword slipped, dragging the monster towards the ground and threatening to topple him. He took the opportunity to attempt another swing, striking Yusei diagonally across his waist and chest, causing the Signer to choke on an automatic cry whilst the warrior quickly took his leave.

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****600 - LP - 3400**

Yusei glared across the field to where Gorz landed, standing beside Delta, who had resumed her blank expression; no sadistic enjoyment, no cocky amusement – she was as stoic as he would show himself. Droplets of sweat clung to his forehead, holding off from standing at his full height whilst reassessing the field opposite – Delta had taken control of the duel viciously, leaving him in a dire position.

'_I can't lose here'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes. _'I have to win if we're going to find Rena and stop Godwin from whatever he's plotting. Where are you, Rena?'_

* * *

**Godwin / Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Sky Temple**

Godwin had remained silent since the revelation that he passed to the distressed redhead on her hands and knees in front. She had lost all ability to register the four duels taking place on the holographic monitors hovering in the air, her limbs still shaking as her breakdown persisted. The Director appeared sorrowful having not wished to reveal the truth and allow the girl to live in her fantasy, but that was over. He had woken her from the dream. Rena herself had not the strength to speak; she merely remained bowed before the man who had delivered the news, tears clinging to her eyes, a number having already escaped where the light had vanished, leaving them dark and solid as grief and madness. The loss of a life and the feeling as though the world around was mutating into something she couldn't understand.

The very idea of Godwin's claim haunted her; there was no way it was true, was it? But then why had she gotten so worked up over the suggestions he made? There was no way to explain the emotions that built up in her, leading to the explosion of terror. But the mere idea that Rena was dead and she was a copy… it was too much for her to bear. She didn't keep track of time, she could have been on the ground for seconds to days; nothing would matter if what Godwin claimed was true. The world was collapsing around the broken redhead.

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_Godwin: Now you understand, don't you? You aren't real, Alpha._

_Yusei: Rena, this isn't right. You're not acting like yourself. someone_

_Delta-Rena: Fudo Yusei, you are experiencing difficulty in fighting you consider a friend, are you not?_

_Epsilon-Rena: I don't want to fight the friends Alpha has, but this is what I still exist for._

_Gamma-Rena: We're here to test the true strength of the Signers…_

_Omega-Rena: …In preparation for the Crimson Dragon's coming._

_Yusei: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "Fragmented Renas – Inherited Dreams". Rena, you've got to wake up!_

_Alpha-Rena: I… I can't…_

* * *

**[1]** _"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

**[3]** _"The holy light of bonds, shine now and cast away the darkness. Synchro Summon! Illuminate, Ancient Holy Wyvern!"_

**[4]** _"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_


	31. Fragmented Renas – Inherited Dreams

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto / Stardust Accelerator**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Rena awakens in Satellite with no memory of who she is. Sticking close to Yusei, the journey to uncover the past and follow the unknown Signer into Neo-Domino City unfolds. Then the adventure really begins"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__Even after rearranging the chapters, this came out much longer than I intended. I'm also glad that someone was able to pick up on the Red vs. Blue referencing; after noticing how the Anger/Deceit/Logic/Memory themes matched the Signers so well, it felt right to go along with it, likewise, the names of the others are relevant for particular reasons. I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient with Rena's backstory and hope it makes up for that wait. Furthermore, I thank those who have pointed out duel errors, which I will fix, as well as the untranslated romnaji names, left there due to a friend being unavailable to help translate the speeches into Japanese. Please read and review._

* * *

**Godwin / Alpha-Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Sky Temple**

Godwin stood unfazed by the collapse of the redhead in front, portraying no outward emotion in response to her growing distress; the overwhelming feelings that her control of life was spiralling out of control and the world she had known was being rapidly distorted, twisted. Moulded into something that would scar her. Rena was on her hands and knees, gazing down at the dim flooring, decorated with an enlarged version of the symbol engraved on the slab set in the arch over the stairway leading to the legendary temple. The enormous shape began to glow, emitting a seething glow from the tiles that had been witness to the episode. Rena showed no reaction, her eyes brimming with tears whilst more leaked down her face in thick rivers, the irises shaded despite the light from beneath. Godwin closed his eyes, retreating into a world of his own, to shut out the scene before him.

'_Omega. Gamma. Epsilon. Delta'_ he wondered. _'These are the children of Rebirth. As are you, Alpha. Forgive me – this is not the best of times, but you must become aware of who you are. What you are. And who you are not. Your purpose for existing, the reason you were born'_.

"_The truth is… Omega, Gamma, Epsilon, Delta…" Godwin sighed. "They are your sisters, Alpha"._

"_Alpha?" Rena repeated, shaken by the repeated name. As though being referred by the term sent dread washing through her automatically._

_Godwin exhaled once more, bracing himself for the revelation he could no longer hold off. "The five of you are identical… you're all clones"._

"_Clones?" Rena blurted. "There's no way. You're lying"._

"_Clones who were created as part of a project known as Rebirth" Godwin persisted regardless. "Although its original intentions were abandoned shortly after the project began-"_

"_You're lying!" Rena argued._

"_-The subjects remain and have been assigned a new purpose-"_

"_USODA!"_

The darkness swiftly fled, replaced by a blinding white glow. Amidst the light of the foreign setting, a set of three figures stood with their backs to the Director's mind's eye – a man sporting short brunette hair, a woman with a build marginally shorter than her male counterpart; her locks a mixture of brown and orange. In between the pair was a much younger being to complete the set; a young girl clasping the hands of the adults, her hair copper-brown to match the straying shade of the woman's, hanging with the longest tips waving above the front of her shoulder blades. The three were a unit; ghosts of the past. Godwin's eyes opened, setting his sight of the destabilized girl crumpled in front of him, her form shivering from the stress; a shadow of who she had been. Whereas within the glowing environment, the young child sporting the same appearance turned gradually, unveiling an innocent smile underneath vibrant azure eyes. The child and her counterpart had grown in such different ways, as had Rebirth, that neither subject nor project resembled what they were supposed to.

"_Rena… The girl whom you were based on" he exhaled gently. "Rena is dead"._

* * *

-遊戯王5D's-

Stardust **~ Chapter 31 – Fragmented Renas – Inherited Dreams ~ **Sutādasuto

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

The crowds that remained after the chaotic duels previously chattered amongst themselves. Compared to the high octane nature of the tournament so far, the gap left between the final and the promised duel with Jack Atlus dragged on. The hot subject was the Riding Duel between two Satellite participants – usually frowned upon by the elitist attitude of the city's residents; discrimination had been temporarily forfeited in exchange for enjoyment of the high-speed match, pitting friends against one another. Himuro slouched in his seat, his arms folded tightly over his large chest; the heads around himself, Tenpei and Yanagi had dwindled severely since the final stand of Izayoi Aki, but the group's troubles had been far from over. He was agitated, impatient; his anxious state greatly reduced how long he could tolerate the twins being absent, resulting in his fidgeting, which wouldn't go unnoticed by Yanagi, who leaned forward.

"Himuro-chan?" he uttered.

"I don't like it" the muscular man grumbled. "It's been far too long since the last match. You'd think they would want to show Jack off as quickly as possible if the audience are expecting him to walk all over his opponent. But the MC is just standing there. It looks like he's having a conversation, probably some high-up like Godwin, but he's an excitable man. Did they really plan to keep up waiting this long?"

"The audience appear to be dealing with the time well. They're still excited after the last duel" Tenpei commented. "But you're on edge because of what's happened so far; it involves the people we've been with. It's much closer to home for us".

"I suppose" Himuro grunted.

"Y'see, Himuro-chan's a good guy" Yanagi chuckled. "He's just a little stress".

"What was that?" the large man growled, clenching his hands into fists.

Yanagi responded with a nervous laugh, waving his hands defensively in front of him as if signalling surrender before the brawny man's wrath could be exacted upon him. A drop of sweat clung to Tenpei's cheek whilst chortling at the scene from a safe distance. Inwardly his mind also shifted towards the twins that had departed a short while before; Ruka was someone that the tournament's organizers had been searching for, that kept her in the frame to be targeted. Was she alright? Was she being targeted? The youngster averted his sight to the staircase that the pair had raced up, examining the ascent with an anxious auburn gaze, undetected by his company, much to his relief. But until the twins returned, he couldn't settle and lacked the ability to mask his worries effectively.

'_Ruka… Rua…'_ the boy thought.

Across the interior of the Stadium; Ruka, Yusei, Jack and Aki all remained still in front of their various opponents. All replicas of the redhead that girl whom recently entered their lives, though none appeared to resemble her outside the shared physical traits; something that each of the four had picked up upon during their duels, leading them to stare down their opponents in search of the truth as to why their acquaintance had become so distorted since the previous duel in front of millions of spectators. Jack and Aki had only become further infuriated by the unusual behaviour of their opponents, whereas Yusei, Ruka and Rua – all more familiar with the duellist in question – had picked up on the subtle differences between the replicas and the version they had come to know. That, however didn't solve the mystery as to what had become of their friend and why the copies had appeared at the moment they had chosen. Nevertheless, the Signer pair possessed a united goal in breaking through the barriers set before them and uncovering the truth. Ruka clenched her hands tightly, grasping her deck and pulling away the next card, signalling the beginning of her next turn.

**NINETH TURN – RUKA**

"It's my turn" the child declared, holding the new card at her arm's full length.

Her golden eyes shifted to examine the card, hearing a light chirping whilst doing so. Her eyes widened upon discovering the card in her possession and locked her sight with that of the creature within the artwork, nodding her head as though the pair shared a mute conversation. Her attention returned to the field, while Rua watched from behind, his heart in his throat, puzzled and torn by the scenario playing out before him, unsure why Rena had challenged his sister to begin with.

"I summon Kuribon **[ATK 300]**" Ruka called, laying the card gently onto the field.

In front of her, the small furry creature arose, shedding the lights clinging to its dim fur and opening its large emerald eyes, the scaly tail decorated with a bow wiggling happily behind it like that of a pet. Epsilon smiled faintly at the creature, tilting her head as though the creature had captivated her.

"A cute monster, it suits you" she commented. Ruka watched the redhead with puzzlement; she was speaking as though the two hadn't seen each other before. "I should have known that Alpha would become friendly with such good people".

"Alpha?" Rua murmured. "There she goes again. Rena, what are you talking about? Why are you acting so strange?"

Ruka shook her head inwardly, pushing aside the distracting oddities of the match and set her eyes firmly ahead. "I will end my turn here".

"Huh?" Rua cried. "But Ruka-"

"It's alright" Ruka answered. "I'll be fine, Rua. I wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. I'll win this duel and find out what's wrong with Rena".

"Ruka…" the boy breathed.

'_They care deeply for each other…'_ Epsilon thought, maintaining the soft smile on her face. _'They remind me of myself and Alpha. Although that time was so short and cannot happen again'_.

_Epsilon travelled briefly into the past, recalling one of the few occasions that she and Alpha had been together, discussing the light that shone through a small window at the top of the wall, matching the chamber from Alpha's visions of her buried past. Although the pair were consistently encountering adults and often interacted with their sisters, they were far closer – like twins, like best friends._

"_Hey, Alpha" Epsilon mumbled, catching the other's attention. The pair gazed lovingly at the light shining through the window of their home, casting a thick ray that landed upon the floor shortly in front of them. "Have you wanted to go outside?"_

"_Quite a lot, actually" Alpha answered with a smile. "Even just standing in that ray makes you warmer"._

"_Yup" Epsilon chirped. "We just have to get better. My body felt so weak, but it's getting stronger. We'll be able to out and play all we went, explore wherever"._

"_That'd be nice…" Alpha exhaled softly. A moment of silence passed, Epsilon's sight lingering around the light patch on the ground. "Hey, Epsilon…"_

"_Huh?" Epsilon sounded, shifting her sight to the girl beside._

"_Why do we all look the same?" Alpha questioned._

_Epsilon's eyes softened; she had been told the truth, Alpha's memory bank had been empty when she awoke, she had no recollection of what had occurred prior to her awakening. Though that seemed to be the case of most of the sisters. Her eyes shifted away guiltily, narrow and solemn with the burden she carried. She, too, had no history prior to waking up alongside the others, but she had been spoken to by one man who explained everything. A figure in grey, his skin as pale – if not more so – than the identical sisters._

"_It's because we're siblings. We're all sisters, twins. Therefore, we look alike" Epsilon answered guiltily. She shuddered before continuing, the sugar-coated ideas left a bad taste in her mouth. "You'll see… I don't know why we all lost our memories to begin with, but I was told that there was an accident. Then… he passed onto me something"._

"_What was that?" Alpha inquired._

"_He said… 'Memory is the key'" Epsilon answered, finally returning to face her twin's gaze. "I think it was some kind of code. But when I heard it, I started to become stronger; it had an impact on me. Though I still don't understand what happened. Though one word struck me – Rebirth"._

"'_Rebirth'?" Alpha repeated. "Epsilon…"_

_Epsilon picked up on Alpha's lowering mood and smiled, reaching out and grasping the closest hand to her, clutching it tightly between two of her own._

"_Don't you worry, we'll be fine" she laughed faintly. "We're going to be together forever. We'll get to explore this world and figure out everyone. So promise me, Alpha; that you won't forget"._

_Alpha smiled in response, wrapping her captured fingers around the edge of Epsilon's hand. "Aright, Epsilon" she answered. "I promise"._

Epsilon continued to watch the twins whilst Ruka declared the end of her turn – in them, she could see herself and Alpha; the latter standing in the place of the sister, while she would take Rua's supporting role. But for now, she would fight – to strive for the reward waiting at the end of the battle; to see Alpha again and share many more memorable times together. Her eyes opened wider, blazing with the resolve to be reunited with her sister and hand reaching for the deck.

**TENTH TURN – EPSILON-RENA**

"It's my turn. Draw" she called, examining the new card briefly. "I will summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon **[ATK 1900]**".

Onto the field, the white-armoured knight materialized on the back of his steed – a sky-blue-scaled dragon with rotting flesh hanging from its bones. The rider wielded his narrow sword, but he, too, showed many signs of aging and decay. The dragon appeared worse – missing the tip of its nose and several of its fangs, leaving it a wrinkling, sickly-looking beast. Ruka tensed the muscles across her body – with Ancient Forest in place, any attack against her would be risky, but that wouldn't prevent an attack forever. Epsilon raised an arm, throwing it forward and aiming a finger towards the young Signer, pointing in the direction of the miniature monster hovering before her as the sole surviving shield.

"My monster will attack Kuribon" she declared.

"Attack?" Rua gasped. "Already? But with White Forest in play…"

The reigns tightened around the dragon's sagging neck, the beast emitting a feeble growl and stretched its wings, rising higher above the enemy's lines. The knight clutched his blade tightly, thrusting it forward like a jouster about to charge. The dragon dove, soaring fiercely towards the furry creature, which began to panic in terror of being struck by such a violent tool.

"Kuribon's monster effect" Ruka barked from behind. "I can return it to my hand to prevent the battle. Furthermore, the opponent gains lifepoints equal to the attacking monster's power".

The tiny creature vanished from the field, leaving Ruka undefended against the diving dragon. The narrow sword continued through where Kuribon had original been lingering, but nothing came of the attempt. The knight scowled and tugged on his partner's ropes, soaring back into the air, towards the shining tree tops and moving to safer ground. The pair docked close to Epsilon, growing silent; however, the redhead appeared unfazed by the tactic.

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****150 - LP - 5200**

"Fighting won't be tolerated in Ancient Forest" the youngster barked. "Rena, why are you doing this?"

Epsilon's eyes slid shut with a meek smile. "I'm afraid I can't say" she answered. "But I'm touched that you care so much".

"Of course we care" Ruka whimpered, her golden eyes softening. "This isn't right; we're supposed to be on the same side, looking towards the final and getting answers about these Birthmarks.

Epsilon's eyes opened once again, examining the girl briefly and shifting her view to the arm hanging by her side. Like the Signers, a symbol had been engraved onto the limb, matching Alpha's. Her eyes narrowed, both shimmering with the resolve to press on and solemnity over the limited options she had, forcing her into the battle.

"I don't wish to fight" she sighed. "It's just something I have to do".

"But why?" Ruka exhaled sorrowfully.

"It's alright" Epsilon responded. "Go, it's your turn to fight for what you believe in".

**ELEVENTH TURN – RUKA**

Ruka felt unsettled by the tone of Epsilon's words; they were too gentle, there was sadness behind the voice. But she could sense the helplessness radiating from the redhead – she had no choice but to battle, she wasn't fighting by choice, but under the guidance of another. The girl touched the top of her deck with the tips of her fingers, preparing to draw whilst continuing to gaze at the redhead, her heart aching over the very concept of having no will of her own, made to fight in a similar manner.

"Rena" she spoke. "Don't worry, I'll free you".

Epsilon gasped, her eyes opening to their fullest and snapping her head to the child with a gasp. Initially, the words required translating for her to understand, just to ensure she had heard correctly. Her eyes began to fill with tears, touched by the gesture, her open mouth rearranging itself into a smile. She raised a hand, touching it to her chest and allowing the tears to slip down her pale cheeks, body shuddering from the overwhelming wave of emotion rushing through her. Her lips barely moved; her voice was no louder than a whisper when she responded.

"Thank you".

Although they had failed to hear, the twins could sense the gratitude and Ruka proceeded to tear the card from her deck. "It's my turn" she declared fiercely.

Ruka clenched his fists eagerly, praying for his sister's victory; more so with the promise of liberating the redhead in mind. His eyes grew wide with fascination and clenched hands rose in front of his chest. His heart was beating fervently; captivated by the duel's style of swinging between his sister and her adversary like a pendulum of control; it bore the energy of a duel that didn't have any risk. Although Epsilon was using a different deck to that he had seen from Alpha, she was fighting without malice, there was no threat made towards Ruka and the two interacted as any ordinary pair.

"I activate Card of Sanctity" Ruka announced, presenting the chosen card to the field. "With its power, we can both draw until we're holding 6 cards".

"A generous one, aren't you?" Epsilon muttered.

The pair proceeded with the card's instruction; drawing until their hands had been filled. With an extended arsenal in her hand, Ruka snatched the first in her possession and threw it onto the field.

"Once more, I summon Kuribon" she barked.

The small fuzzy creature reappeared on the field, its large emerald eyes blinking happily whilst awakening, thick eyelashes lining the edge. Its tail wagged as before, chirpily wildly. Ruka lifted another card from her hand, sliding it into the lower level of the Duel Disk beneath her partner's card.

"I'll set a card face-down" she stated. "And activate two Magic cards – Swords of Revealing Light, which will prevent attacks, and Hammer Shot, destroying Paladin of the Cursed Dragon".

Swords made purely of golden light descended upon Epsilon's field, surrounding the girl and her cards with the hissing blades. The redhead examined the field, surprised by the tactic and set her sight ahead through the field of paralyzing weapons. One further sword descended after the rain, possessing within it; the power of the hammer that the youngster had spoken of. The sword struck the dragon, piercing through its decaying body and emerging the other side, causing the creature to howl in anguish, unable to fight back and submit to death. Epsilon's eyes narrowed, stunned by her monster's annihilation, made worse by the inability to attack for the next three turns.

"I'll end my turn with that" Ruka added.

**TWELVTH TURN – EPSILON-RENA**

"It's my turn" the redhead answered, pulling on the top card of the deck. "Draw".

"I activate my face-down card" Ruka hollered, raising the selected card in front. "Descending Lost Star".

A twister burst from the floor, rising throughout the corridor and crashing into the ceiling, completing a column of howling winds set in between the duellists. Rua gasped; astonished that Ruka had included such a card and the display of power that had come from it. In the centre of the pillar, a stream of light grew, expanding shortly after touching both ceiling and floor. Through the blinding light, the white-scaled, blonde-haired serpentine Synchro Monster's silhouette grew, returning to the battle with a shrieking roar **[DEF 0]**.

"Descending Lost Star's power grants Ancient Holy Wyvern the power to return to the field" Ruka stated. "However, it turns in defence mode with no defence points".

"But, Ruka, what are you thinking?" Rua questioned.

"Ordinarily, Ancient Holy Wyvern would be vulnerable to an attack from even the weakest of monsters" Epsilon commented. "But with a paralyzing Magic card like Swords of Revealing Light present, it's impossible for any such danger to come about. It's protected by these swords, giving Ruka three turns to decide what course of action to take".

"Is that so?" Rua gasped happily. "Good job, Ruka".

"However, while it's been revived, Ancient Holy Wyvern cannot change it battle position and you're not the only one who plans on reviving a powerful monster this turn" Epsilon declared. "I activate Book of Life – by removing a monster from the opponent's Graveyard, I can return a Zombie-Type monster to my field. So I'll banish The Unhappy Maiden from the game so that I can revive Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon".

The mouth of Epsilon's Graveyard began to glow with an ominous purple aura that flooded the field. Similarly to Ruka's summoning, a pillar of power crashed into the roof of the corridor, however, the stream was laced in shadows as opposed to Ruka's light. The youngster raised a hand, shielding her eyes from the lashing winds that rushed by, watching anxiously as the silhouette of the dragon crept through the grim aura, throwing its wings out and dispersing the purple mist in an instant. Epsilon gazed across the field without any readable emotion. The twins stared at the dragon in astonishment, panicking as its presence hindered any attack from Ruka's monsters in their current state, contrasting Epsilon's adopted stoicism.

'_I want to win this… so I can be like Alpha'_ she thought. _'So I can live freely'_.

* * *

**SEVENTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn. Draw" Yusei called, drawing from his deck.

His sight returned to the field, examining the state of battle; Delta had managed to summon a monster stronger than most of those in his possession, showcasing no sign of glee or vengeance, but fighting relentlessly as though a grand reward was waiting at the end of the duel. But something was off about the manner in which she had conducted the previous turn – she could have easily Special Summoned Gorz following the damage she had taken, but had missed that opportunity. She had summoned the creature in an unusual manner, leaving the dark-haired Signer unsettled.

"Rena, why aren't you using your deck?" he questioned.

"I cannot use Alpha's deck as I have not the cards" Delta responded blandly. "As following the assignment of decks, I was granted this one – a deck-based deck. Alpha was granted a special deck; therefore, it would not be proper to use her cards".

'_Alpha. Why does she keep using that name?'_ Yusei wondered, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. _'If this truly isn't Rena, then I have to find out where she is and why this person looks identical to her'_.

His straightened his back and neck, keeping his head tilted forward in order to retain his glare while bracing himself for the next turn, raising his hand clutching cards in front of his chest.

"Your tactics, they make little sense" he stated. "You could have summoned Gorz much earlier and without having to use my monsters as fuel".

"As part of my construction, in order to maximum the attribute of intelligence and logic, sacrifices had to be made elsewhere" Delta answered. "Duelling ability was one aspect that was reduced in order to fulfil this requirement".

"Lacking duelling instinct?" Yusei murmured. "But I won't hold back; if you're involved with whatever has happened to Rena, then I'll fight until I find the truth".

"I apologize, but my role is not to pass on information regarding Alpha's location" Delta reported. "That you will have to discover for yourself".

Yusei sounded his disappointment in the response with a sharp exhale sounding similar to a hiss and tore the newest card from his hand, throwing it into his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Magic card, Tuning" he declared sharply. "I search my deck for a Tuner with 'Synchron' in its name. After that, I must remove the top card and place it in the Graveyard.

The designated slot clicked, releasing the deck for Yusei to remove and reveal in its entirety within his grasp. His eyes scanned over the collection until a small green monster caught his eye, luring his fingers to it. He transferred the selected card to his hand and slid the remainder into the space. The machine began to buzz, automatically shuffling the deck once more, randomizing the cards he had seen. The top card began to glow, prompting his fingers to it, transferring it into the Graveyard, granting him a glimpse of the monster he had surrendered. Once clear on the scenario, his eyes set themselves onto the field, raising a card beside the new addition and held it for his adversary to see.

"I activate Double Summon" he declared. "And with its power, I'll summon Nitro Synchron and Shield Warrior".

The small green-armoured Tuner was the first to appeared, shedding the glimmers clinging to its miniature form **[ATK 100]**. By its side, the warrior clutching a large narrow shield and a spear materialized, standing on both feet where he'd normally kneel defensively. There would be no hiding, no waiting behind guards; the battle was one of breaking through any defences erected to reach the truth out of his reach **[ATK 800]**. The Graveyard began to glow, ejecting the final card to enter its shady realm, signalling that its time had come, prompting Yusei to snatch it from the opening.

"With its effect, I can Special Summon Bolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard when a Tuner is present on the field" he declared.

The fuzzy rodent emerged from a shower of pixels gathering together on the emptied side of the Synchron, metallic screws lodged into its spine. Its green eyes glistened with eagerness to partake in the duel, whiskers and long teeth twitching lively **[ATK 800]**.

"A total of six levels, including a Tuner" Delta mumbled. "Fudo Yusei, known for Synchro Summoning. Then that means…"

"I tune Nitro Synchron with Shield Warrior and Bolt Hedgehog" Yusei called, raising his right arm vertically. The small Tuner vanished, creating a single ring that surrounded the two monsters, drawing from them five stars that lined themselves up, pierced by a string of light that exploded to consume the circular pattern. "_Tsudoishi kizuna ga, saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, __**Tābo Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2500]**" **[1]**

Scarlet armour cloaked the mechanic monster that descended from the summoning; its chest resembling that of a lorry with headlights flashing across its breast. Long silver claws curled from the curved arms, matching the coils rising from the shoulders, lining the chest and standing from the back of the curved helm. Its waist and crotch were also wrapped in the red armour, leaving the thighs exposed as tight black limbs nestled between two tyres hanging from the monster's forearms rested beside them. Exhausts from the back of the creature gleamed under the light of the hallway.

"As expected" Delta murmured. "The force that makes Fudo Yusei a formidable opponent and proves his strength as a Signer, even whilst lacking the dragon that completes him".

"Turbo Warrior attacks Emissary of Darkness Gorz" Yusei hollered.

"Turbo Warrior's effect will only target Synchro Monsters" Delta commented. "Therefore, Gorz will remain stronger in spite of falling under Turbo Warrior's targeting Level 6 and above monsters".

"That's true. However, I won't rush recklessly into battle" Yusei answered, swiftly removing a card from his depleting hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Magic – Shrink. It'll do exactly as Turbo Warrior's effect had Gorz been a Synchro Monster and halve his attack".

Delta's eyes widened vaguely. "Then that means Gorz…"

"Go" Yusei hollered. "Accel Slash!"

The Synchro Monster dove forward, cranking back its right arm whilst gathering the power to charge its attack, resulting in the talons glowing white. Gorz scowled, bracing himself for the assault in spite of his deteriorating power **[ATK 1350]**. The black leathered-clothed man clenched his teeth, moving one of his bladed arms in front. Turbo Warrior dove at him regardless, yelling furiously and sliding its arm forward, the talons crashing into the curved blade, snapping it after seconds of grinding that produced a shower of sparks. Gorz gasped, defenceless against the attacker upon him and yelled out when the claws sank into his chest, resulting in his immediate destruction. Delta watched the scene with faint disbelief, her hair brushing to the right whilst the soft winds of the battle swept by.

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****600 - LP - 1750**

Yusei pressed on regardless of the crack in Delta's stoicism, raising the final card in his hand and entering it into the Duel Disk. His eyes were sharp as they rose to the field ahead, locking onto Delta, who had overcome the shock that hit and recovered his emotionless state.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn there" the dark-haired Signer declared.

**EIGHTH TURN – DELTA-RENA**

"It's my turn. Draw" Delta stated, transferring the top card to her hand. Her eyes, like Yusei's, grew dark and sharp, glinting with her determination to compete regardless of his ability and whatever monsters he summoned. "I have three Dark monsters within my Graveyard. Therefore, the conditions are correct in order to summon the most powerful monster in my deck".

"A monster stronger than Gorz?" Yusei blurted.

"Correct. While Gorz is the card I feel most affection for, he is second in power" Delta answered. "Darkness will spiral and swallow everything. Shadows will rule over ruins. Lead the way, I Special Summon _**Dāku Āmudo Doragon**_!"

A wave of power exploded from the ground, blanketing Delta's field while the dreaded monster arose; its black scales encased in armour matching the grim shade whilst lined with silver. Its wrists bound in bracelets sporting spikes that matched its razor claws, further plates with similar ominous steel additions covered much of the dragon's body. Its head sprouted blade-like horns, immense axes fixed to the monster's back and its thick tail came to an end with a spike bludgeon. The creature tensed the muscles across its body, arching its back and throwing its head back, unleashing a terrifying roar **[ATK 3000]**. Yusei gaped at the monster, astonished by its tremendous power – matching Road Warrior, the strongest in his deck in terms of base power – whilst the winds rushed past fiercely.

"Dark Armed Dragon…" he uttered.

"I set further set a monster" Delta added, throwing the card horizontally onto the field beside the towering dragon looming over her. "Dark Armed Dragon attacks Turbo Warrior! Judgment End Smash".

The dragon swung around, releasing its tail, which burst into purple flames and launched the additional limb around, aiming for the crimson and steel warrior opposite. A card ejected itself from Yusei's Graveyard, snatching it before the two forces made contact, resulting in an explosion that hindered either side from viewing their opponent's field. When the smoke cleared, Delta watched carefully as Yusei emerged from the aftermath, Turbo Warrior intact, although having suffered heavy damage.

"Shield Warrior's effect removes him from the game in order to prevent the destruction of a monster when it comes under attack" the dark-haired Signer declared, holding the card up.

"Battle damage, however, still takes place" Delta responded. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, I'll still take the difference between our monsters as damage" Yusei confirmed.

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****300 - LP - 1750**

"Very well then" Delta exhaled. "I shall end my turn".

'_She must have expected me to protect Turbo Warrior, otherwise it would make sense to play the other monster in attack mode'_ Yusei thought, shifting his focus to the monster hiding under Dark Armed Dragon's shadow. _'If my field had been cleared, almost any monster in the game could have beaten me. But she held back and set the other monster in defence; whether it's part of her strategy or being cautious I can't tell. But I'll push forward nonetheless, I've got to find Rena and get answers as to what's going on. Including who this girl really is'_.

**NINETH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" he called, swiftly. His hand consisted of the single card – Nitro Synchron. His eyes narrowed; with the card set on his field, he could make something of this dismal situation and grasp faint hope for victory. He glared at the field, throwing down the monster onto the field. "I summon Nitro Synchron".

The canister monster sprang to life, flexing the yellow-clothed hands and feet, its eyes blinking rapidly whilst waking and shed the sheet of light clinging to its form **[ATK 300]**.

"Next, I activate my face-down card – Level Retuner" Yusei barked, pointing towards the Trap, which rose as commanded. "With it, I can reduce Turbo Warrior's level, reducing it to a Level 5 monster".

"Level 5 and Level 2" Delta mumbled. "Don't tell me… he plans to Synchro Summon using another Synchro Monster as fuel?"

"I tune Nitro Synchron and Turbo Warrior" Yusei called, the process charging further gales. The canister's needle swiftly slid along the curved meter, reaching its peak and surpassing it, causing the monster to eject steam from its top. Its form dissolved, leaving two rings that Turbo Warrior leapt into, donating its five stars that lined up immediately, joined by the light that swallowed the short tunnel. "_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!_ **[ATK 2800]**" **[2]**

The muscular two-shaded green monster broke through the brightness, flexing its immense muscles and unleashing a low grating roar. Delta glared up at the monster coldly, her hair flicking over her shoulders as a result of the winds that encircled the new arrival to the battle.

"It still lacks the power to battle Dark Armed Dragon" she growled.

"Nevertheless, it can deal with anything else you throw" Yusei answered. "Nitro Synchron's effect grants me a card. Nitro Warrior, attack the face-down monster".

"I shan't allow that" Delta barked in response, snatching a card that emerged from the Graveyard. "Necro Gardna will prevent the battle from taking place".

Yusei clenched his teeth, watching as his muscular monster returned to his side of the field and set his sights on the hidden creature once more, puzzled by Delta's using such a valuable shield to protect a face-down monster.

'_Is it that important to her? What kind of power could it possibly possess to be so valuable that she would lose a powerful monster to protect it whilst in that position?'_ he wondered.

His sight moved once more, travelling to the card in his hand and then the open space beneath Nitro Warrior. He slid the card into the slot, emptying his reserve of cards; everything that was left had been set onto the field. His narrow sight rose to the field, moving up to Delta situated between her two monsters, looking tiny and frail in comparison to her enormous dragon.

"Turn end".

**TENTH TURN – DELTA-RENA**

"Draw" the redhead sounded, swiftly removing the card from her deck. Her attention was immediately drawn away and redirected to the field. She threw her hand forward, aiming at the green-skinned Synchro Monster opposite. "Dark Armed Dragon, attack Nitro Warrior. Judgment End Smash!"

The dragon unleashed another ferocious roar, shaking the hallway with its chaotic presence. The bludgeon at the end of its tail began to whistle with its unusual purple aura. The dragon stomped forward, closing in on its target, twisting to launch the shadow-laced tail. Yusei was swift in reacting, pushing down on the key at the back of his Duel Disk.

"Trap card – Impenetrable Attack" he barked. "By using this card, I can negate Nitro Warrior's destruction. However, the damage will still go through".

The dragon's massive tail swung round, smashing through the Trap card's projection. Nitro Warrior grunted, raising its hand to prevent the same fate following, catching the bludgeon of the tail. Its efforts, however, were futile; the creature's tail engulfed in shadow began to singe the Synchro Monster's hands, throwing it back with ease once its grip weakened. A gust was produced by the fierce swing, enough to push Yusei back, who was forced to fold his arms in front, closing his eyes in order to shield them from the winds' intensity.

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****100 - LP - 1750**

"Fudo Yusei, you are running low on lifepoints" Delta commented. "Should you suffer another of Dark Armed Dragon's attacks, the duel will end and my mission shall be accomplished".

"Mission?" Yusei growled.

"Yes. The mission given by Rebirth" Delta answered. "I apologize for the harsh treatment my deck has given you. However, that is all necessary if I am to continue this path. There is no alternative for us; we do not wish to fight, but it is the only fate offered to us".

"What are you saying?" Yusei asked. "Answer me, Rena".

Delta gave no response; her sight was locked onto Yusei across the field, shifting to Dark Armed Dragon following a brief period of silence, when she allowed a subtle smile to slip through.

'_So, Alpha was able to find a good friend'_ she thought. _'Fudo Yusei is known for turning the tables when on the brink of defeat. If he should do so and I cannot survive, then at least I know there will be someone good for her out there'_.

* * *

Aki picked herself up, her shoulders tense whilst gathering her thoughts – it was unusual for someone who had suffered at her hands to stand up and fight back, just as fiercely as her own vengeance. Yet that appeared to be the case – the timid redhead who had whimpered in terror at the mere thought of Black Rose Dragon had become a vicious, bitter girl determined to exact the same punishment on Signer as she had during their Fortune Cup duel. Omega, meanwhile, showed nothing buy loathing for the dragon, eager to exact revenge against the beast that had caused so much damage. There was something about the dramatic transformation that left her feeling unsettled. Why had it been now that the girl had mutated into a relentless pursuer? What had driven her since the end of their duel? Aki reached for her deck, glaring back at the redhead in the same manner as the look directed at her, drawing fiercely from the stack.

**FIFTH TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn" she barked. She added the card pulled from the deck to her hand, exchanging it for another, which entered the Duel Disk's lower level. "I activate Monster Reincarnation. Through it, I discard in order to return a monster in the Graveyard to my hand".

Omega smirked coldly; in spite of the Psychic's powers, she had easily fallen prey to the redhead's deck, centring around a different group of cards compared to Alpha's jumbled collection. Her Black Rose had been swiftly dealt with, returned to the Extra Deck, leaving her defenceless and without the protection usually masking her identity. The destructive force that would rip apart lives for the sake of the young woman feeling safe. Aki deposited a Magic card into the Graveyard, removing the monster that slid out in exchange.

"I'll return Night-Rose Knight" she declared. "And summon it immediately".

The dark-armoured knight emerged, clutching its small blade pointed forward, ready to tackle any threat that should come to oppose its mistress **[ATK 1000]**. Aki plucked another card from her hand, slamming it down beside the existing card.

"Night-Rose Knight's ability Special Summons another Plant-Type monster when it's summoned, so long as the monster is Level 4 or lower" she barked. "I summon Hedge Guard **[DEF 2100]**".

"Heh, you're already running back to that wretched dragon of yours?" Omega asked scornfully. "You're a coward, Izayoi. You've no right to bear a Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon above another who truly seeks that kind of role. You barely have the right to live".

"What was that?" Aki growled furiously.

"The life is a precious gift given to so many; something that should be treasured above all else" Omega argued, laying her hand against her chest, pressing it over where her heart pounded while a lump grew within her throat. "Yet despite how important that is, you trample all over the lives of others for your own selfish needs. You're more than willing to destroy – even end – others' lives just so you can cry about being a victim to discrimination. Nothing matters to you so long as you exist; your life is a something that matters, but nobody else's. You, Izayoi Aki, are a monster that fails to understand the importance of another's life".

"You dare say those kinds of things" Aki barked. "You don't know anything about me. You're just another Signer, another bitter person who will say whatever it takes to safe yourself, even if that damages someone else".

"That's exactly what you do – only through physical injury. You're no different from the people you despise" Omega answered coldly. "You won't understand me or the value of a life until you've died".

Aki gasped, shocked by the tone of the redhead's words and the suggestion that she was indeed the same as the people whom had made her life a misery prior to the Arcadia Movement – those who laughed and loved when she was gone, only showing trepidation and resentment towards her. The Psychic's emptied hand clenched itself into a shiver fist, struggling to digest the implication and the direct approach her opponent had taken in comparison to her cautious behaviour previously. Her expression became screwed up with rage suddenly, snatching the two cards from her field and raising them above her head.

"I'm tuning Night-Rose Knight and Hedge Guard" she hollered. The knight threw its blade up, the weapon vanishing, and leapt after the object, its cape waving wildly whilst surrendering itself. Three rings were left behind, descending over the stationary shrub, which vanished in a similar manner, transfiguring into four stars that lined up. "_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[3]**

A wide column of pink light crashed into the ground behind Aki, who raised her arm to greet the dragon back onto the battlefield. The creature's thorny tail flailed, its head rising amidst the storm of rose petals drifting around its renewed form, letting out a shrieking, vengeful roar. The winds around it refused to die down, throwing the duellists' hair madly around their faces and over their shoulders.

"So, you've come again, Black Rose Dragon" Omega scoffed with dark amusement.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect" Aki called over the gales.

"What?" Omega spat.

"Black Rose Dragon possesses the power to destroy everything on the field when it's Synchro Summoned. Not even Wall of Revealing Light will be safe from its power, freeing my deck to attack" Aki claimed, moving her arm forward. "Go, Black Rose Gale!"

The winds only intensified, almost blinding the pair who would survive. Omega raised her arms, shielding from the whipping gusts and scowled, squeezing her eyes closed as Brionac roared, suffering multiple strikes from the sharpened rose petals. The creature could only survive mere seconds under the strain of the storm before finally exploding, erasing the field's two creatures simultaneously as Black Rose dissolved in the same instance. The field was bare, no trace of battle was left, nothing between the Psychic and Omega, who was seething at the result of the dragon's return. Aki shook off the expression and dropped her sight to the remaining card in her hand, laying the Trap in the hidden level of the machine fixed to her arm.

"I set a card face-down" she declared. "That's the end of my turn".

**SIXTH TURN – OMEGA-RENA**

Omega scowled, dropping her eyes to the deck fixed in place – there was only one card in her hand; a monster, but not one strong enough to risk battle with the Psychic's face-down card in place. Its use lay in the face-down position one would usually place a monster so weak. Even if there was no threat, it wasn't strong enough to wipe out the Psychic's lifepoints and claim victory. Still, she reached for the deck, confident there would be something of use to aid her efforts.

"It's my turn" Omega announced, a drop of sweat lingering at the edge of her crown. "Draw".

The card shot away, waiting at the other end of the stretched arm's length. Omega twisted it; a flash raced across her eye, though not one of having formulated a plot. The card would serve no purpose with the field in its current state, forcing her to deposit it into her hand and transfer the other card to the top layer of the field.

"I'll lay a monster face-down" she declared. "Turn end".

The redhead clenched her teeth, glaring at the woman opposite – Brionac had been her key card; without it, her deck would struggle against one proven to have multiple ways to revive the main monsters. So far, there had been no way to attain such advantage in her deck. Aki's eyes sharpened, curious as to why Omega had performed a limited move in spite of her relentless attitude and tactics. Nevertheless, she reached for the deck, ready to pursue the opportunity handed to her.

**SEVENTH TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn" she barked, tearing the top card swiftly. Her hand shifted immediately to the Duel Disk, pressing down on the machine in order to lift the card she had placed only a turn before. "Trap card open – Wicked Rebirth. By surrendering 800 lifepoints, I can revive a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard".

**AKI - OMEGA-RENA  
****900 - LP - 700**

Like its initial summoning, a column of energy burst from the ground, opening the door for the floral dragon to reappear, unleashing it signature roaring whilst bursting through the light and reinstating its place on the field. Omega glared up at the creature with abhor, grimacing furiously; with the dragon back by Aki's side and her standing as poor as it was, she was backed severely into a corner, hounded by the dragon that had given Alpha so much grief and installed absolute terror into her.

"You…" she hissed lowly.

"Furthermore, I equip Thorn of Malice to Black Rose Dragon" Aki added, sliding the card into place. "It increases Black Rose Dragon's power by 600 and prevents the destruction of the opponent's monsters. However, in exchange for their survival, it gives Black Rose Dragon to ability to inflict Piercing Damage".

"Piercing Damage?" Omega blurted. "Then that means…"

"Black Rose Dragon…" Aki yelled.

'_Alpha…'_ Omega thought, closing her eyes gradually. _'I'm sorry; I couldn't defeat the demon that haunts you'_.

"Black Rose Flare!"

Towering over the dismal field, Black Rose's large petal-clad body rose, the natural layer rising to resemble blooming flowers. The space between the dragon's jaws filled rapidly with purple energy, spilling out as soon as its head shot forward, unleashing the spray across the field and crashing into the enemy monster. The creature was unveiled briefly before vanishing; regardless of the Magic card's restricted power, it had been enough to obliterate the monster. Omega stood amidst the gusts, fringe waving in front of her eyes, only pushed back following a moment of managing to stay on her feet and soared through the violent air, crashing onto her back, where she remained still.

**AKI - OMEGA-RENA  
****900 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

Aki removed the cards from her Duel Disk, tucking them away within her attire and turned her back to leave without so much as a glance at the fallen duellist. Though the lack of movement from her opponent held her back from departing. Her sight revolved back, picking up on the worrying sign that there was no movement from the collapsed participant. She inched forward, taking cautious steps should Omega retaliate against the defeat at the hands of a woman she despised so greatly.

But there was no ambush, Omega remained flat on the floor, prompting Aki to kneel beside her and examine any damage. There were no physical wounds, it seemed her powers had remained tame throughout the match, but the body was lax and pale nonetheless. Aki raised a hand, peeling back the bangs laying thick over the eyes to find them closed. It was then that Omega's unusual language resonated within Aki – she had spoken in peculiar ways, mentioned strange implications. But the Psychic had a hard time believing they were anything more than the ramblings of a distressed adolescent.

"Oi, wake up" she called.

Omega's eyes flickered a number of seconds after the command was issued; gradually opening up to find the Psychic knelt over her. "You… you're still here?" she asked.

The query was no louder than a whisper, driving home the terrible state the defeated duellists had deteriorated to in a matter of seconds. There was no resistance, no malice, just a weakness glimmering in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Aki asked, her voice laced with frustration. "Why did you attack me like that?"

"Rebirth…" Omega sighed. "It was… survival… The same way you fight, we had to. But… it's too late for that kind of thing…"

"Huh? Wait a minute" Aki sounded, watching the exhausted party with a puzzled expression. "But those things you said, what were you talking about? Just what was your intention?"

"I can't tell you…" Omega responded faintly. "Just… this… take it; it's something Alpha needs to receive. What will be left of me. You have to pass it onto Alpha; not as an enemy, but as a Signer".

"Hang on, you're not…" Aki inhaled sharply.

Her eyes grew vaguely wider, picking up on the signs that the deteriorating case was growing more severe with each second that passed. The item in the open hand shivering in front of her caught Aki's eye; within it, a simple wristband made of white fabric; nothing more. Its meaning was lost to the Psychic, but she reached forward, wrapping her fingers around it, squeezing it tightly against her gloved palm. Meanwhile, her other hand slid under Omega's head, lifting it from the ground, when the dark rings growing beneath her azure eyes became noticeable.

"Oi, you're… you can't" Aki spoke quickly.

"Izayoi Aki, you have to remember how precious a life is" Omega answered. "Not just yours, but those of everyone else around you. And Alpha's… please, don't harm her anymore. Alpha wasn't built for a harsh world, but that's what we were born into. What I did, I did for her. Alpha will be the one to ascend, so I must go to her".

"What are you talking about?" Aki questioned, struggling to comprehend what was happening before her very eyes, making no sense of the scene.

"There's no time left" Omega exhaled softly, her eyes gradually sliding closed. "Alpha…"

Movement from the redhead ceased with the faint breath. A chill raced down Aki's spine; while many had suffered as a result of her powers, sustaining injuries from minor to severe, but no-one had actually passed away due to her abilities. She shifted the arm beneath Omega's head across to the far side of her torso, sliding her hand beneath the armpit. The other hand pulled the other limp arm and draped it over the Psychic's shoulder, gradually picking herself up and dragging the body with her. She searched the corridor for any sign directing her towards the infirmary. A scarlet glow caught her attention, luring her to the unconscious girl's right arm, emitting a light matching the Birthmark she had witnessed in the past. However, a strange occurrence followed; the Birthmark began to dissolve, its light vanishing disintegrating from various sections until there was no trace left.

"It disappeared?" Aki wondered aloud.

The woman staggered forward, dragging with her the body whose head hung with the first peaceful expression she had witnessed on the girl's face since their apparent reunion. Even if she were deemed a threat to civilization by the people of the city, even if she were to be cursed and insulted, she couldn't be called heartless – she would get Omega to the infirmary and ensure she would survive.

* * *

Jack's glare remained firm, staring down his adversary, who smirked sinisterly whilst replying with a similar stare. She had proved no more difficult than the ordinary challenger, yet to his knowledge, she was the same duellist he was scheduled to fight within the near future. It struck him as odd, however, that she was using a different deck, one without any cards he had witnessed her use previously, yet executed the plays as someone familiar with the deck. Nevertheless, she had failed to inflict any damage so far, posing no threat than any other potential usurper of his title, he was doubtful she would pose any more of a challenge in front of the vast audience waiting. Until then, he had one question that nagged at him – why had she confronted him in secrecy, using this new deck? Was it to play mind games prior to their match, right down to the secret of his origins in Satellite? The blonde shook off the concerns and reached for his deck, grasping the top layer and stripping the deck of the card.

**FIFTH TURN – JACK**

"It's my turn" he barked. "ExploderWing Dragon, attack Gragonith. King Storm!"

The mutated dragon lifted its head, throat filling swiftly with flames that flowed from its jaws once they reached the opening, aided by the gusts from the creature's beating wings. The storm closed in on the golden-mane dragon, which roared defiantly in response. Its white body was surrounded by the fearsome flames, scorching its pure body and erasing it shortly after the two forces made contact. Gamma showed no sign that the destruction had deviated from her plans and maintained the confident smirk she wore, darkened by the presence of the blaze around her.

**JACK - GAMMA-RENA  
****4000 - LP - 3300**

Jack's glare narrowed whilst registering the cocky expression of his opponent, glancing briefly at his hand to assess any further moves that he could make following the clearing of the redhead's field. There was nothing that could extend the turn, much to his disappointment. But he had results.

"Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN – GAMMA-RENA**

"It's my turn. Draw" Gamma announced, quickly drawing the next card. She smirked at the addition, clutching onto it carefully whilst removing a card from her clutch. "I activate Foolish Burial. With it, I can move a monster from the deck and into the Graveyard".

She flicked through the deck, fanning the stack into a semi-circle to examine the entire collection, plucking one and setting it into the mouth of the Graveyard, surrendering it to cemetery. The remainder of the cards returned to the holder, automatically shuffled by the machine. Gamma's sight rose from the device to her blonde opponent, retaining the smirk reminiscent of his confident shows.

"The monster I buried with Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" she stated.

'_Another Lightsworn'_ Jack thought. _'She working towards something big'_

"And with that done, I'll set a monster face-down" the redhead added, laying the card horizontally, resulting in an identical projection materializing in front of her. "That's all I'll do for now".

'_Lightsworn… they've become a common deck recently. But she's only used one Lightsworn monster before'_ Jack wondered, narrowing his vision around the redhead. _'I was told she was entered into the Fortune Cup after winning a Tag Team Tournament with a guy named Sakai Tatsuya, who also played Lightsworn. Did he influence her? Is she using that deck to fight me on his behalf?'_

The blonde's sight descended to the deck held in its holder; he knew little about the Lightsworn deck, but likewise, it was possible that, having lived in Satellite, she knew little about his. The most likely source of knowledge would be Yusei, but even he hadn't seen the full extent of Jack's improved deck. That put the two on even ground; but he had the advantage of the title clinging to his name and the power that came with it. With those details in mind, Jack's pale fingertips fell onto the deck, gripping the top layer firmly.

**SEVENTH TURN – JACK**

"It's my turn" he yelled, tearing the card away. He flipped the card and captured the sight in the corner of his vision, vaguely widening his eyes upon recognizing the card. He slid his arm across the space in front of his torso, depositing the card into the slot beneath his Synchro Monster. "Fairy Meteor Crush activate – equipped to ExploderWing Dragon, it grants my monster the power to inflict Piercing Damage".

"Oh? Piercing Damage now?" Gamma mused lightly, pressing the left hand against her hip. "I guess, deep down, you truly enjoy inflicting pain upon others. It's never stopped you before and it won't stop you in the future, I guess".

"Go, ExploderWing Dragon, attack that face-down monster" Jack roared, pointing at the hidden monster. "King Storm!"

The dragon unleashed a shrieking roar, rising above the field and beating its wings fiercely, creating another wave of gales that swept across the corridor. Gamma watched, unfazed and grinning darkly, at the display, failing to react when her monster – a white-furred canine appeared briefly on the field, vanishing within seconds of revealing itself. The dragon opened its jaws once the path was clear, sending a stream of flames heading towards the defenceless foe, crashing into Gamma's raised Duel Disk and pushing the girl back a number of steps, subsiding only once the winds died down.

**JACK - GAMMA-RENA  
****4000 - LP - 1200**

"You and your pointless sacrifices" Gamma sniggered, lowering the machine attached to her arm. "You really like jumping into things without considering others. Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's effect destroys a card on the field when it's flipped, allowing me to relieve the battle of your ExploderWing Dragon".

The creature squealed, throwing its head back in futile panic and struggled against the golden rays that pierced its malformed body, creating various openings that overwhelmed it, resulting in an explosion that engulfed Jack's side of the field. When the blast dispersed, the blonde was revealed standing alone, having lost his dragon to the canine's posthumous ability. Gamma reached for her deck, picking three cards and moving them to the mouth of the Graveyard – surrendering Beckoning Light, Honest and Cold Wave. Once more, the female showed no sign of hesitation; the duel was moving in the way she had hoped, everything falling into place. Nothing had shaken her plot, the king was obediently following her lead.

"I'll set two cards face-down" Jack declared, throwing the pair into the Duel Disk. "Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN – GAMMA-RENA**

"Thank you, Jack Atlus" Gamma giggled eerily.

Jack raised an eyebrow, curious to the redhead's sudden shift in demeanour, picking up on the sinister grin that had grown onto her face, shoulders either side jerking with dark glee. Gamma lifted her head, unveiling the full extent of the peculiar expression. The odd look sent a chill racing down Jack's spine, but he shrugged it off, stepping forward with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" he queried.

"With your assistance, this deck is poised to unleash its strongest monster" Gamma answered coyly. "As I have four Lightsworn monsters in the Graveyard – each with a different name – I can Special Summon the monster powerful card, which is waiting in my hand". She lifted the card, dropping it onto the surface of the machine, producing golden rays that encircled the card, shimmering in all directions. "Rise from the depths after the falls of your comrades, ignite the future with your divine power. Come, _Judgment Dragon_!"

The grandiose dragon materialized gradually behind the redhead, unveiling its graceful grey-feathered body, whiskers drooping from either side of its nose. Its shadow cast across the field, the dragon's influence was furthered by the large wings that inched higher, spreading out and stretching the feathers lining the limbs. Its large tail brushed against the floor behind its paws, while the front of the creature craned forward, tilting its head back and letting loose a fearsome roar **[ATK 3000]**.

"That's it" Jack called. "The monster that Sakai Tatsuya owns".

"Sakai Tatsuya… the boy who means a great deal to Alpha" Gamma murmured. "Someone who won't betray her like you betrayed everyone else. I cannot trust Alpha's company to be people like you; who would turn on those around them the first instant they get".

Jack scowled, narrowing his eyes in aggravation following the renewed taunt. Gamma, meanwhile, had dropped the dark variation of a playful expression, adopting a more serious manner matching the blonde's. She snapped her arm towards the cards in her possession, slipping one from the group and twisting it to reveal the chosen's identity.

"Monster Reborn" she announced. "And with it, I'll revive Celestia, Lightsworn Angel **[ATK 2300]**".

Underneath the looming dragon's head, an oval of white light shone brightly, opening a passage for the blue-haired angel to soared through, sporting white armour with golden accents across the attire. White-feathered wings sprouting from her back closed around her delicate form, brandishing an elegant sceptre, decorated with a circle of light at the tip. Jack grunted at the revival of the Lightsworn discarded from the deck without having played a role previously; with Judgment Dragon, Gamma had more than enough firepower to wipe out the Duel King in one turn – something she was aware of, as her confident, yet dark, expression had returned. She threw her arm forward, pointing to the emptied field opposite.

"Judgment Dragon, direct attack" she barked, reminiscent of the brunette that Jack vaguely recalled hearing of. "_Judgment Storm!_"

The immense dragon's wings peeled themselves further from the body, throwing themselves open in order to spark a ferocious storm; winds that lashed at the blonde opposite, who raised his arms in order to defend his face. The whistling became howling and the storm grew more vicious, throwing Jack off his feet and throwing him back onto the ground, knocking a pained cry from the fallen man. Gamma giggled coldly, lavishing in the pitiful display in front of her, watching as Jack gradually picking himself up, body shuddering from the brief battering he had endured. In an instant, he had fallen behind the redhead.

**JACK - GAMMA-RENA  
****1000 - LP - 1200**

"The façade ends. I guess this is goodbye, Jack Atlus" Gamma claimed, throwing her right arm forward, fingers extended to their limits. "Celestia, end this charade. Direct attack".

The woman raised the sceptre above her head, her feathered wings and long hair fluttering as streams of lights gathered towards the tip of the weapon – enlarging the glowing circle of energy already existing at the peak of the item. Jack stepped forward, swinging his arm horizontally until it stood out from his side, raising the face-down card lying directly in front of him.

"Reverse card open – Call of the Haunted" he yelled. "With it, I'll revive ExploderWing Dragon".

The mutated dragon materialized above the blonde's head, staring down Judgment Dragon with a ferocious glare, though paling in size. Celestia lowered her weapon, the orb of energy shrinking until there was nothing left, calling off the battle for fear of being wiped out by the dragon's advantage over the sky-haired woman. Gamma scowled, bitter that the chance of victory had been snatched away because of the same dragon that had dealt her damage already. She snatched a card from her hand, moving it to the edge of the Duel Disk where a slot emerged from the tip of the machine, adding the card to its rectangular space.

"I activate the Field Magic – The Sanctuary of the Sky" she barked. "With it, any battle involving a Fairy will result in no damage for me. So even if you want to take out Celestia, you won't do me any harm".

The corridor became shrouded in white clouds, dispersing only to unveil the new setting of the duel; elements of a golden temple could be seen atop the immense staircase the pair stood upon, Gamma taking the higher steps, standing on the square space which led to the final ascent to the temple's pillars. The redhead smirked down at the blonde, the sun peaking over the temple shedding light on the pair and their forces, releasing her from Judgment Dragon's lingers shadow around her.

"I'll end my turn here" she declared confidently. "But my next will be the last – you can't hope to overcome reality. I'm a liar just like you, but I have limitations as to how far I'd go. What I'm doing…. Is for Alpha as well as myself. For Rebirth. Whereas you wandered alone, isolating yourself from the rest of the world. It must be lonely, but at least on my side, I have the people who I care about".

Jack scowled, tapering his eyes whilst glaring up at his adversary; again, she spoke of his dirty secret – the reality of his origins, the sacrifices he had made in order to attain his current place in society, frowning upon the decisions he had made in the past, reflecting on them rather than considering how much he had gained. She was stuck in the past, taunting him with the very fact that she was aware. Had Yusei explained everything to her? Had Tatsuya given her his deck to use as a weapon? Jack's glare at the smirked redhead intensified, growing more bitter with each second that ticked by. He reached for the deck in front, dropping his fingers heavily onto the top card and pulled away fiercely.

**NINETH TURN – JACK**

"It's my turn!" he yelled.

He turned over the card, widening his eyes for an instant and setting his sight on the duel ahead. Gamma's smirk widened and darkened as she tilted her head forward, lowering her eyes and prompting her pupils to rise higher, watching the blonde from a tilted angle .

"Give it up, Jack Atlus" she taunted. "Make it much easier on yourself; stop struggling against the inevitable".

"The inevitable? The only certain outcome is my victory" Jack roared, throwing the drawn card into his Duel Disk. "I activate De-Synchro. It separates ExploderWing Dragon into the monsters used as material to summon it".

The purple-scaled dragon roared gently, vanishing behind a veil of light, which split apart, drifting into two separate shapes and reforming the Dark Resonator and Trap Eater. Gamma watched the scene with amused curiosity.

"Next I'll release Trap Eater to Advance Summon Vice Dragon **[ATK 2000]**" Jack declared.

The dragon that replaced the fish-like monster resembled ExploderWing in various manners; its purple exterior bulging with muscles, the skin between the wings' bones a faint shade of cyan. Gamma observed the two monsters; just as Omega, she had knowledge of Jack's duelling history – she knew the Duel King was preparing to summon his ace monster – the Synchro Dragon that made him a Signer. But she was confident – Judgment Dragon would possess the same attack power as the demonic beast; Jack wouldn't dare risk losing his beloved dragon, especially with the threat of an attack from Celestia to finish him off afterwards.

"So, what are you plotting?" the redhead mused.

"I tune Dark Resonator and Vice Dragon" Jack barked. The small devilish creature clanged its golden items together, creating ripples of sound that transformed into a trio of rings. Vice Dragon leapt up, entering the gate and releasing its five stars. "_Ouja no kodou, ima kokoni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga tamashii, __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 3000]**" **[4]**

Through the light, the black and scarlet dragon burst through, hovering threateningly over Jack in the same manner as Judgment Dragon's presence protecting Gamma. The two winged creature exchanged fearsome glares and growls, recognizing the other creature hovering opposite as their rival.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Gamma chuckled. "Our dragons are equal, deadlocked, let's see who breaks first".

"Our dragons aren't the same" Jack retorted. "I activate the face-down Magic card – Megamoirph".

"W- What? No way" Gamma gasped.

"As my lifepoints are lower, Megamorph doubles the attack power of my Red Demons Dragon. And as it's not a Fairy, Judgment Dragon isn't protected by The Sanctuary of the Sky's power" Jack roared, thrusting his right arm forward. "Attack Judgment Dragon. Crimson Hell Flare!"

Gamma watched the scene in horror; the demonic dragon's large claw bursting into flames and lunging forward with a terrific roar **[ATK 6000]**. She snapped her head ahead, averting her sight to the grey-feathered dragon towering over her.

"Judgment Dragon!" she cried in panic.

The creature stepped forward, placing one of its grand legs in front of her defensively, moving ahead enough to shield both Gamma and Celestia from the raging beast diving at it. The Signer Dragon's claw crashed into the larger being's chest, the flames searing the feathers covering its skin, resulting in the tremendous beast's agonised roar, sinking back, but remaining in a position to defend its master and partner. The winds, however, continued, powered by the fires that departed from Red Demons, slamming into Gamma, who groaned whilst crossing her arms to shield herself. The resistance was futile as the force blew her off her feet, throwing her backwards with a panicked cry. The girl opened her eyes, watching Celestia and Judgment Dragon as they remained in place, watching over the body as she flew backwards, existing still in the setting she had erected for them. Their remaining presences brought a smile to Gamma's face; even if she had lost, she had trusted the pair – the Lightsworns had been her comrades, apparently a clan shared with an important person she had heard of. From behind Celestia, the transparent back of the brunette she had seen through footage of Alpha and the boy appeared.

'_Sakai… Tatsuya…'_ she thought, shifting her sight to the two monsters. _'Celestia… Judgment Dragon…'_

Her eyes closed, releasing tears that watered the bottoms of her sockets, flying loose of her lashes while the body crashed against the ground, landing on her back. With their master downed, Celestia and Judgment Dragon dissolved, emptying the field, which then faded back to the corridor.

**JACK - GAMMA-RENA  
****1000 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

Jack paced forward, eyeing the downed redhead, who made no effort to pick herself up and raised an eyebrow at the peculiar display. He stood over the girl, casting a shadow across her stretched form, acknowledging the fact that she had grown much paler than she had been during the duel. He dropped down onto one knee, wrapping his hands around her shoulders and pulling her up, seating her against his right hand, pressing against the base of her neck.

"Oi, what's going on?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Ah…. I guess everything started as a white lie" Gamma sighed faintly, wearing a much gentler smile than those she had expressed during the duel. "Hey, Jack Atlus, could you do me a favour?"

"A favour?" Jack repeated. His eyes shot to the hand that rose, squeezed closed around a small item. He reached out, pressing his hand against the fist, which opened up, depositing an orange wristband into his hand. "What is this?"

"It's a present for Alpha. You'll face her in the final" Gamma responded.

"You mean… you're not that girl Rena?" Jack asked.

Gamma let out a weak laugh, much lighter in tone and nature. "In a manner of speaking" she answered. "I am and, at the same time, I'm not".

"What are you saying?" Jack questioned.

"Alpha will understand by the time you two meet" Gamma responded, her expression bright and content in spite of her closed eyes. "I guess I'll have to go and see her now".

Her chest sank, the breaths leaving her becoming more shallow, alerting Jack to her weakening signs. He gasped, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his arms, resting the pale body against his chest. She was incredibly light, as if she had lost considerable weight since meeting him a short time before. Snapping his head in the direction of the infirmary, he charged ahead. Gamma smiled whilst against him, feeling the fabric of his trench coat against her exhausted form, feeling as though she were jumping with each step that the blonde took.

"Jack…" she exhaled softly, luring the blonde man's eyes. "Thank you… for caring. I have another request".

"What is it?" the blonde inquired.

"If you're going to be King, at least make sure the world is one for Alpha to live in" Gamma wished. "Please, don't hurt her".

Jack eyes narrowed, set ahead down the corridor leading to a crossroads where he would turn in order to reach the infirmary. His sight was focused solely on the path he would take, but at the back of his mind, Gamma's weakening state and her unusual words nagged at him. What was happening? Why had a girl who appeared mysteriously as part of the Crimson Dragon, bearing an unknown Birthmark, suddenly more than one person? In the corner of his view, the symbol in question glowed, dissolving in the unique manner, departing from the redhead's body, matching the disappearance from her sister's. Jack eyed the spectacle with confusion, but nonetheless, he was determined to get her seen to before it was too late. For answers.

* * *

**Godwin / Alpha-Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Sky Temple**

Although Godwin's exterior was difficult to read, there were indications leading to the solemn reality beneath the thick mask. The man eyed the downed girl, shrunken on all fours, head hanging to obscure her face from his view. From the distant darkness, Godwin registered two faint streams of light floating into the grandiose chamber, sinking into the back of the crumpled girl. A chilled breath escaped the redhead, whose eyes widened vaguely. Godwin closed his own, acknowledging that Omega and Gamma had been defeated and passed on themselves to Alpha.

"It seems you're to learn everything today" he exhaled. "I held the truth to protect you. We were warned that overloading you would risk complete mental and emotional collapse. Living in the dark has made you stronger, but I'm doubtful you're still anywhere near strong enough to handle the truth. But today was when Rebirth had to enter its final stage. So, Alpha, what are you seeing?"

Alpha made no response, but gazed blankly at the ground, her eyes showing no pupils and clouded with dark sorrow. She was frozen in place, following the ghosts of her sisters back through time; right back to the day Rena had been born.

_Years went by in rapid succession; infancy, childhood, adolescence. The fun days she spent with her mother and father, the hours in school with various friends, moving onto Duel Academy. The vast city they enjoyed, the summers and winters that the trio embraced; parties, holidays, the comings and goings of people into their lives. The day she and her father discovered a collapsed man by the docks, the day she wished to become a D-Wheeler; good times, bad times. Everything came flooding back._

_As would that day._

_Rena had departed from the Riding Circuit, having practiced on one of the rental machines, inching closer to the day her parents would hand her the machine she dreamed of. The duo had been firm with their rules regarding her succession from duellist to D-Wheeler; she had to learn how to ride one first, pass a test under their watchful eyes. That, she was fine with; progress was well. It wouldn't be long before she could accomplish the challenge handed to her by the brunette man and copper brown-haired woman she called parents; his eyes shimmering a light shade of purple and hers azure, matching the child's._

_The wide roads of the city were as busy as normal, forcing Rena to stand by the edge of the road, close to a black iron fencing fixed to the diagonal traffic lights, the box blinking crimson. Rena stood close to the signal, waiting for the same to flash at the oncoming traffic. As dusk neared, the stream of vehicles had reduced vastly in number since her departure from the Circuit, leaving a couple of the road's lanes clear. The redheaded girl smiled, casting her sight towards the sky; the blue gradually receding to make way for the oranges of evening. The traffic lights bleeped rapidly to signal that the road was clear, several vehicles halted either side of the white path painted on the tarmac. Rena leapt off the pavement, strolling across the road when the distant noise of rumbling reverberated throughout her ears. The girl's pace slipped below normal, twisting her head to find a car careening towards her, making no attempt to slow or swerve; the man inside wore eyes wide with madness and panic as the glow of Security sirens could be made over the roof of his vehicle._

_Time seemed to slow down for Rena, who gasped, her eyes wide when she realized there was no chance of escaping the dashing vehicle's path. The car raced forward regardless, slamming into her and throwing the body across the road. Alpha stood on the roadside, eyes wide with horror whilst watching the body tumble through the air and crash onto the road like a doll tossed aside. Screams resonated from the spectators on the paths, blood seeping out of the body crawling over the white paint. Alpha watched the scene, frozen with terror and disbelief; she couldn't believe that the body that had flown crashed against the tarmac before her very eyes shared her appearance. Could it be that Rena had actually died? Could her life have ended on this wide roadway? The driver of the nearest vehicle, one that had stopped in order to let her cross, dove out of his car and stumbled towards Rena, laying a hand on her shoulder._

"_Oi, are you alright?" he asked shakily. "Hey!"_

_Another was on his phone, frantically calling the emergency services, asking loudly for an ambulance. The brunette man who had catapulted himself from his car slid his hand under Rena's head, tilting it up slightly to avoid damaging her further; blood seeped down the left side of her forehead, dying her head crimson. Rena's eyes opened slowly, catching sight of the man leaning over her, who sighed with slight relief at her awakening._

"_Wh… Tou-san…" she whispered raggedly._

_The man flinched; that was right, she was going to have a family waiting for her somewhere. The man clenched his empty hand into a fist, struggling to keep his emotions under the surface, not wishing to cause her further distress. He leaned forward, eyes soaked with tears threatening to spill over and down his cheeks._

"_Don't worry, we'll get your dad" he insisted. "Just hang in there. What's your name?"_

"_R- Rena…" the girl answered._

"_Rena… I see. I'm Sakai" the man answered. "Sakai You"._

"_Sakai…" Rena breathed, tears leaking from her eyes, mixing with the blood clinging to her pale skin. "Please, Sakai-san… will you stay with me? Please, don't leave me"._

"_Don't worry" You answered, shaking his head with a faint smile, breaking the tears in his eyes loose from their seal. "I won't go anywhere. I've got a nephew your age. I know he's a good person, so I'll follow his example"._

"_It hurts" Rena squeaked, her voice laced with fear and anguish._

"_I know. It'll be alright" You responded carefully. "Just stay awake and hang in there. There's an ambulance on the way. Then your parents will know where to find you"._

"_But you'll stay with me, right? You're not going away?" Rena pleaded, raising a shaky hand, dripping with blood, reaching for the man's shirt. "Please don't go away"._

"_I'll stay" You insisted._

_Alpha struggled to process what was happening before her, standing on the side-lines as Security arrived and cordoned off the area, ushering the crowd elsewhere. You stayed with Rena, as per her wishes, and informed Security of his car being left behind should he accompany her to the hospital. The officers assured him they would take care of his vehicle and ensure it wouldn't be moved; by colleague or by thief. The ambulance carried Rena to the hospital, with You by her side the entire time, clutching her shivering hand. Rena's parents were immediately at the hospital, watching over their daughter as she lay in a private room, the blood cleaned from her and an operation having been performed in the hopes of rescuing her life. Alpha watched from the corner of the room near to the door, tears clinging to the bottom of her sockets, but unable to break free – she had become numb from the shock._

_Rena was sleeping while watched by her parents and Sakai You when the door opened, revealing a greying Godwin. The father jumped up from his seat and twisted to meet the man._

"_Godwin, you're here?" he asked. "Don't you have to be at Security's headquarters?"_

"_I have sent my apologies to those who were expecting my presence" the Director answered. He had been in office for three years, apparently coming out of nowhere. But the family had known him prior to his ascent to the political peak of the City. "The man responsible for this was arrested some time afterwards. Due to the number of witnesses, Security have decided to charge him for this incident"._

"_But that doesn't help Rena" the father retorted._

"_I understand" Godwin sighed. "I wish there was more I could do. I'm at the top of Neo-Domino City, but I'm powerless when it comes to helping here. How is she?"_

"_The doctors say it's still touch and go" the mother sighed tearfully. "We just have to hang in there to see what happens. I wish it wasn't that way – I can't stand sitting here without being able to help my daughter in any way. What kind of mother can't even protect her own child?"_

"_You've done nothing wrong, dear" her husband exhaled, laying his hands onto her shoulders. "I shouldn't have forced her into those D-Wheel lessons. If I had taught her myself, she wouldn't have even needed to be around there…"_

"_Katsuya…" You whispered._

"_Sakai-san?" Rena's father uttered, straightening himself._

"_It's nothing" You answered, turning his head away. "I just… I just wish that I had been able to stop what happened. I was there, I could see everything, but I couldn't do anything but sit by her and speak. I might have even given her false hope, I don't know"._

"_Nobody here is at fault. That man had the option of preventing this from happening, but he was too concerned with his own life and that chase with Security" Godwin sighed. "Reina, Keiichi, I will find a way to keep Rena alive"._

"_Rex…" the father, Keiichi, exhaled hopefully._

"_We have known each other for years, the least I can do is aid you in the same way you helped me" Godwin insisted, stepping forward. "As Director of Neo-Domino, as a friend of your family, I will do all in my power to save her life"._

_Days went by; Rena woke just as any ordinary person, but her body never moved. She would spend all day in bed, using a bedpan for her body's needs and speak hopefully with her parents, Sakai You and Godwin, all of whom visited frequently. Several days after the incident that hospitalized the girl, Keiichi had departed for a coffee, having spent the night by his stricken daughter's side, leaving the girl and Godwin alone. The Director was uncomfortable, left alone with the teenager whom he swore to save, but had no progress to offer. The redhead smiled at the man, her skin almost as white as the pillows that her head rested against._

"_Godwin?" she uttered._

_The Director whipped his head back to the girl, catching sight of her face; eyes soft with affection for those who visited her with every opportunity they could – the Director frequently arriving from the office, having made as much free time as possible to support his friend's family. He leaned forward, intrigued by the girl's bright smile in spite of her physical condition._

"_Please, I have a wish" she spoke. "And I know you want to help. That's why you're the best person for this"._

"_What is it?" Godwin asked._

"_If anything should happen to me, please…" Rena requested, taking a breath before continuing. The thought of death terrified her like any other person, but she would smile nevertheless. She valued the world around her, she would enjoy it for as long as possible. "I want you to do something to make Ka-san and Tou-san happy. I don't want them to be torn by anything that happens for the rest of their lives. They should be allowed to smile and laugh and love. This world… our lives… they're too important to lose in grief and regret"._

"_I understand" Godwin answered, reaching forward and laying a hand against the left side of Rena's head, brushing away the hairs hanging over her left eye. "Alright then. But nothing will happen; you're going to make it through this and you'll be home with your parents"._

_Rena's smile grew faintly stronger at the Director's suggestion. "Thank you"._

_Alpha felt as though her heart was being shredded, watching the fallout of the accident after years passed by swiftly; bringing precious memories of both highs and lows of the redhead's life. Yet here she was, a shadow of the lively girl that had been playing throughout those recalled years; weak and clinging to life with all her strength. Further days passed and her body appeared to be recovering. You and Godwin still maintained their visits, alongside Reina and Keiichi, who would stay for as long as possible, even trying to spend nights against the advice of the medical professionals. Rena was alone as the night took a hold of the City, shrouding the area in darkness, but with the glittering lights of the Daimon Area visible over the roofs of nearby buildings. Rena smiled, observing the beautiful scene with fascination._

"_I've always wanted to last all night" she muttered. "But I would always fall asleep before dawn. I haven't seen the sun rise for years with Tou-san. But it's not impossible. I can still do it, then I'll tell Tou-san that our sunrise still happens even though we've grown too busy to watch it"._

_Throughout the night, Rena would entertain herself; humming tunes of the songs she enjoyed, speaking aloud her fantasies to the invisible audience, even drawing random patterns in the air with her finger. Eventually, the night prepared to recede, a number of the distant glimmers vanished – dawn was coming. Rena's heart thumped happily, watching through the glass with excitement of the coming light. The sky became lighter, painted various shades vaguely resembling those of a rainbow – the morning was coming. The precious dawn was upon the City._

_In the corner of the room, Alpha shook, tears slipping down her face having witnessed what she could only imagine was the dreaded truth. Her shoulders trembled, arms shivering either side, chest rising and falling more quickly than normal. She was almost panting from the overwhelming emotion that flooded her, a lump building in her throat. She felt as though the world were spinning out of control, watching a bad dream, feeling dizzy from the display. She shook her head slowly, feeling panic and pity for the bedridden girl._

"_No…" she choked. "No, this isn't. She can't… Rena. Rena, don't do it! Please, Rena!"_

_Rena's eyes were opened halfway due to fatigue; the strain that the challenge had taken on her, but smiled nonetheless whilst watching as the sun peaked over the horizon where the swarm of glittering lights had been, creeping over the distant land and climbed towards the heavens. The sight brought her unparalleled joy; the majesty of the scenery touched her heart._

"_Godwin, Sakai-san, Ka-san, Tou-san…" she whispered. "I made it. It made it to dawn. It's pretty, isn't it? I made it…"_

_Her eyes closed gradually, slipping shut peacefully and her head turning against the soft pillow, ending with a smile. Alpha's eyes grew wide, tears streaming down her face having witnessed the inevitable – the evidence that Godwin needed to support his story. As a transparent observer, there was nothing she could do, but reached forward nonetheless, wishing she could dive into the past and erase the mistakes made, rescue the girl whom she was apparently modelled after. The morning light pouring in became stronger, casting shadows across the floor towards the door, but Alpha paid no attention to those details – she was transfixed, watching the corpse of the girl she had believed was her. Time was no longer relevant; not long could have passed, but it felt like an eternity to Alpha, who had no way of blocking out the truth. That was right – this was what she had been searching for; these were the answers to her innocent questions. Silence had taken the room until…_

"_RENA!"_

_A shock raced through Alpha, twisting her head to find Reina and Keiichi – Rena's parents, those whom had lost their only child – standing in the doorway. Tears streamed down the mother's face, whereas the father held back the full extent of his grief, narrow streams leaking down his face. Behind them, Sakai You stood, frozen with terror in his eyes. Rena's mother rushed forward, shrieking in disbelief and horror, dropping onto the bed and cradling her daughter's head, catching sight of the smile she had been wearing with her final breaths. The tears trickling down Alpha's face flowed faster, feeling the greatest sympathy for the couple and their newfound friend._

"_Rena… No, it… her parents, they've…" she choked, sobbing with the strained intakes of air._

_For a second, it was as though the father had been aware of her presence, for he glanced in her direction briefly, stepping forward and moving by his wife's side, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head into the nape of her neck, unleashing the tears. Sakai stood from behind, stepping into the room, but just as distraught._

"_Again…" he choked. "It happened again". Keiichi lifted his head, looking over his shoulder to the man; he had mentioned a name previously, but never elaborated._

"_M- My older brother, Katsuya" he choked. "He was killed in a D-Wheeling accident with his wife and their friends. I was there when he passed on, but I thought… I wasn't there when it happened. When I saw Rena being hit and she begged me to stay with her, I thought… I prayed things would work out differently. I thought that she could be saved. I- I'm sorry. I should have done more"._

_Keiichi picked himself up, resting his hands onto You's shoulders and locked eyes with him, tears streaming down their faces helped to make the two resemble each other more so than usual._

"_You-san…" he choked. "You did everything you could. I know that Rena was grateful for your help. Because you stayed with her and took time from your own life to be by her side"._

_He fell against the bystander-turned-companion, You watched the man sink against him, wrapping his arms around the distraught father. The scenery faded away into darkness, relieving Alpha of her role as observer and drop to her knees._

The environment became vaguely brighter, restoring Godwin and the Sky Temple, with its enlarged Birthmark engraved into the ground. The Director's solemn attitude made sense having realized his relationship with Rena's parents. But that enlightenment had come at a tremendous cost; Alpha was on her hands and knees; broken, eyes dull from the sorrow that had taken over her. Her mind had been torn apart, her life and world upside-down; truth meant nothing. Her trembling lips broke apart amidst the wide streams of tears that had dampened her face, barely managing to push out a single word.

"Re… na…"

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

A chill ran down Yusei's spine, but there was nothing he could contemplate that could spark the unusual sensation. His eyes locked onto Delta, who stood with faint confident etched into her face, though largely focused on maintaining the bland expressions. The dark-haired Signer stepped forward, having suffered from the brutal assault of her monsters, she glared ahead to the demonic dragon looming over her. What he had determined was the monster was something unlike anything Alpha had used, supporting his suspicions that the girl was someone else – but whom, remained the question, one he couldn't fathom an answer for.

Nevertheless, the duel was still going. Delta had pinned him down with her terrifying dragon, but Nitro Warrior had survived; it could begin retaliation against the fearsome dragon and burst open the doorway that would lead the Satellite rider to the answers he sought. His sight descended to the deck fixed into his Duel Disk, reaching for it whilst focusing on the missing redhead, whose counterpart was insistent on blocking his path. His fingertips fell onto the top card, snapping his azure eyes open and locking them onto the girl in front.

**ELEVENTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" he barked.

He turned over the card, eyes widening as a strategy formulated in his mind – the single card was something that could overturn Delta's claim that the duel would end with her victory. He had a chance to find his companion, overturn the mysteries surrounding the redheaded girls and the full extent of the Signers' legacy. He thrust his arm forward, presenting the chosen card to his adversary.

"I activate the Magic card – Fighting Spirit" he called. "It increases Nitro Warrior's attack power by 600 for every monster on the opponent's field".

A blue aura surrounded the muscular monster, pumping the extra power into its large body. The warrior flexed its muscles, letting out a low roar whilst tensing the limbs around its body and stretching its back **[ATK 3400]**.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Dark Armed Dragon" Yusei hollered, pointing towards the towering dragon. The warrior lunged forward, clenching its fists, which began to glow brightly, sucking in the air around them to feed the flames that ignited suddenly. "When Nitro Warrior attacks in the turn that a Magic card has been activates, it gains an additional 1000 attack points".

"What?" Delta gasped. She snapped her head around, eyeing the dragon towering overhead. "Then that means…"

"It's almost enough to topple you with just one attack" Yusei declared. "Nitro Warrior, Dynamite Knuckle!"

The brawny monster grunted, crashing its clenched fists into the chest of the dragon, who roared and dissolved, leaving no trace of its existence on the field. Amidst the shower of golden pixels, Delta gazed in disbelief, astonished by the turnaround and struggling to comprehend what had just happened to her strongest monster. Her deck had taken a massive blow – unless she could pull off a decent combo, there would be nothing that could overcome the muscular Synchro Monster

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****100 - LP - 50**

"Nitro Warrior's other monster effect activates at this point" Yusei called.

"Another effect?" Delta cried.

"When Nitro Warrior destroys a monster in battle, it can flip a defensive monster on the opponent's field and flip it over" Yusei explained. "And when that happens, it'll turn the monster into attack mode".

"No way" Delta blurted.

The face-down card began to glow, transforming into a black-clad knight atop his dark steed, clutching a silver shield and sword appeared, revealing itself as Doomcaliber Knight **[ATK 1900]**. Sweat poured across Delta's face; although limited on duelling knowledge, it was clear that her fight had come to an end and defeat was inevitable. Yusei leaned forward slightly, his shoulders squared either side of his head.

"Nitro Warrior's attack power is reduced by 1000" he stated. "Go, Dynamite Knuckle!"

The monster, hovering above Delta's field through the use of the exhausts protruding its spine dropped down, clasping its hand and throwing them down as one unit against the horseback knight, knocking it from its steed and shattering before even landing against the floor. Delta's shocked display mellowed once the knight vanished, clearing her field, appearing settled whilst the winds rushed back.

**YUSEI - DELTA-RENA  
****100 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

The holograms dissolved into the air, leaving Yusei and Delta alone. With defeat confirmed, Delta's legs began to tremble, buckling after a matter of seconds. Yusei rushed forward, diving to reach Delta before she crashed against the floor, catching her with the girl's chest against his arm. Noting her weakened state, a drop of sweat clung to Yusei's head – the collapse had been sudden, there had been no signals to suggest it was coming throughout the duel.

"Oi, are you okay?" he inquired. "Where's Rena?"

Delta smiled up at the dark-haired Signer, drops of cold sweat clinging to her paled face. "You… you're important to Alpha, aren't you?" she uttered.

"What's Alpha?" Yusei inquired.

"I'm not the one to tell you everything" Delta responded faintly. "She'll be the one to fill you in".

"I don't understand. If you're not Rena, who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I guess you could say I'm a part of Rena" Delta claimed. "But that won't matter for much longer. Fudo Yusei, I have something to ask of you". Yusei shot the girl a puzzled look, brightening her vague smile and raising her hand. Yusei held open a hand in front, allowing Delta to deposit the yellow band.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's something that needs to be passed onto Alpha" Delta answered. "I've seen what kind of person you are. I can entrust her, and this, to you. Please make sure it gets to her".

"But first, I have to get you help" Yusei insisted. "You may not tell me who you are, but you're still someone who needs help. Hang in there".

He knelt briefly, throwing his other arm beneath Delta's legs and knocking them from the group, scooping them into the rising arm. With her laying across his chest, Yusei charged through the corridor in search of the infirmary. He caught sight of the Birthmark glowing on Delta's arm, vanishing in a peculiar manner unlike how the symbols had previously. Delta closed her eyes, resting her head against Yusei's chest and envisioned the identical girl he had been searching for.

'_I should have known you would find such trustworthy friends, Alpha'_ she thought. _'I know that you'll be safe here'_.

* * *

**THIRTEENTH TURN – RUKA**

Ruka steeled herself for the draw; the immense distance between Epsilon and herself made the next turn all the more vital. Rua watched from behind, showing neither concern nor confidence in his sister's position, but would stand by nonetheless, supporting her regardless of how dismal her situation appeared. Epsilon smiled; she came across as strange – showing no sign of hatred or dark intent, but fought with all her strength while not unveiling her motive or why she mirrored Alpha. Ruka picked a card from her hand, throwing it into her Duel Disk.

"I activate the Magic card – De-Synchro" she announced. "Using it, Ancient Holy Wyvern will become the two monsters used to as material to summon it".

The serpentine creature was consumed by a white glow that rose from the Magic card that materialized, splitting it in half and revealing to silhouettes moving apart. From the pillar, Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn returned, Epsilon blinked rapidly, puzzled by the choice to surrender the powerful monster and replace it with weaker comrades that had already been removed from the field in order to bring about the Synchro Monster. Underneath Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Epsilon couldn't fathom Ruka's reasoning.

"I don't understand, why would you do that?" she asked. "Would Ancient Holy Wyvern have a greater chance of beating Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon?"

"Perhaps, but this match isn't about raw power" Ruka claimed, throwing another card into the Duel Disk. "And this is why – United We Stand".

Rua gasped with excitement, raising clenched fists and beamed with pride at his sister's tactics, preceding a blue glow surrounding Sunlight Unicorn's form. Sweat clung to Epsilon's brow, puzzled by the move, but aware that something had happened to tremendously swing the favour of the match in Ruka's favour.

"United We Stand gives a monster equipped with it 800 attack points for every monster on my side of the field – including itself. With Kuribon and Sunny Pixie also present, Sunlight Unicorn gains 2400 power".

Epsilon gazed at the scene in astonishment, eyeing the steed, whose flame mane grew larger and fiercer, blazing with more intensity than seen before **[ATK 4200]**.

"That's not all, Sunlight Unicorn's effect lets me check the top card of my deck. If it's an Equip Magic card, I can activate it immediately" Ruka added, sliding the card away and turning it to reveal its identity to the redhead. "Horn of the Unicorn – I'll attach it to Sunlight Unicorn. On top of that, I summon Dancing Fairy to the field **[ATK 1700]**

The horn atop the unicorn's head became a crystalized tower, gleaming under the holographic sun's rays, while beside the creature, a trio of small fairies emerged, dressed in simple dresses that hung around their ankles, emitting childish giggling. Another stream of energy departed from the three, injecting itself into the horn and intensifying the blue flames across the unicorn's body **[ATK 5700]**.

"No way, 5700 attack points?" Epsilon gasped.

"Even under Ancient Forest's influence, I'll do whatever it takes to make this battle end – even if that requires fighting myself" Ruka called. "Sunlight Unicorn, attack Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon".

The unicorn neighed wildly, waving its front legs whilst balancing on the rear before galloping forward, its horn poised to strike. The creature leapt up, soaring across the division between fields and crashed into the dragon with the tip of its head, striking it with lightning that crackled around. Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon roared in agony, throwing its head back and falling towards the grassy ground, disintegrating before it could land. Epsilon watched the spectacle with shock, the explosion that followed the disappearance of her dragon threw gusts her way that threatened to knock her off her feet.

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****150 - LP - 1900**

"The fighting ends here. Dancing Fairy, Kuribon, direct attack" Ruka commanded, pointing to the exposed redhead.

The two small creatures dove at Epsilon, the former joining hands and spinning in circles that unleashing a twister of light that slammed into the girl's chest, pushing her back. In the centre of the winds, Kuribon soared forward, slamming into Epsilon, who cried out, struggling to stay on her feet as her lifepoints depleted themselves.

**RUKA - EPSILON-RENA  
****150 - LP - 0**

**DUEL END**

The peaceful setting shrank away to the cold corridor in which the trio met. Rua jogged to Ruka's side, beaming with pride at his sister's accomplishment and, in unison, the pair redirected their focus to Epsilon, who stood with shivering legs. She staggered forward, smiling in spite of the defeat. Rua eyed the approaching redhead curiously, about to step forward when Ruka held him back with a hand raised in front of his chest. She raised her shoulders, tensing them whilst setting them squarely, masking a brave front in front of Rua to spare him having to jump in and protect her from any potential dangers.

"What's going on? Why aren't you acting like normal?" Ruka questioned. A moment of silence passed, in which time Epsilon had made it to the pair and paused, standing mere feet in front of them. "You're not Rena, are you?"

Epsilon's eyes slid closed. "Not the one you know, at least" she sighed. "I apologize for not explaining, but I don't want to take away Alpha's voice. But, instead, I'll give you this. She'll understand when you hand these to her".

Ruka held out her hands, receiving two fabric wristbands – one blue, the other green. The twins gazed the bands with curiosity, puzzled by the meaning behind the collection and looked up once more to Epsilon, who smiled faintly. She lowered herself onto one knee, laying a hand on each of the twins' shoulders, smiling assuredly at them.

"I can tell you two are good kids. And judging on how you've been acting, you mean a lot to Alpha, she also must mean a lot to you" she said gently. "So I want you two to take care of each other. And if anything happens to Alpha, look after her too. Don't let her get herself all worked up over something that's not important".

The children blinked with puzzlement. Epsilon titled her head, giggling at their innocent expressions before her eyes slid shut and she toppled forward, landing against their small torsos. Ruka gasped, clutching the bands in her grasp while laying her hands on Epsilon's shoulders. Rua cried out, shocked by the collapse. His voice triggered Himuro to emerge around the corner, running onto the scene with astonishment evident in his features.

"What's going on?" he asked, kneeling behind of the trio.

"It's a long story" Rua answered, casting a glance at Epsilon. "Right now, we have to get her to the infirmary".

Ruka's eyes narrowed, stroking the top of Epsilon's head, feeling pity for the collapsed girl; even if she wasn't Alpha, she was someone.

* * *

**Godwin / Alpha-Rena -****「****Neo-Domino****」****- Sky Temple**

"I never wished for things to play out this way, but Rebirth could hold off no longer" Godwin sighed, his arms folded behind his back. He stepped forward, the echo of the footfall shook Alpha, who flinched. Godwin's expression softened briefly, replaced by his stone-faced default after a matter of seconds. "The duels between your sisters and the other Signers were intended to help the manmade Birthmarks they possessed manifest into real variations. That would ensure their survival, but the shock of loss could be fatal to them. Just as Sigma… Rebirth was intended to fulfil Rena's wish".

Alpha failed to respond; the words were reaching through to her, but her body had shut down, her mind was hanging on the edge. She understood the words, but that was all; there was no power to response or acknowledge that Godwin was speaking about the deceased girl the group had been modelled after or the clones that had emerged from audacity simultaneously.

"I became desperate; I couldn't save Rena, so I began a new project – Rebirth, to resurrect her" Godwin continued. "You and the others were conceived that way. But… before Rebirth had completed its mission, they moved on. Rena's parents, along with Sakai You, moved away together in search of a new home; somewhere that wouldn't haunt them of the daughter they had lost so tragically. So, as a Star Guardian, I had to find a purpose for the clones that were stabilizing. There are supposed to be five Signers, but currently there are four present among us. I was fearful of the future, monitoring potential Signers from afar, I stressed over the possibility that they would fail to come together as a force. Therefore, I decided to work with what I had – there would be replacement Signers to pick up any flak from the warriors chosen by the Crimson Dragon. That's why you possess a Birthmark not recognized by the original five – it's a manmade imitation that I created – a representation of the body, while not truly resembling its form as part of the main body. A symbol of your status as a Signer without being chosen directly by the Crimson Dragon. If you interpret it that way; a shameful mark. But that was not my intention; Rena and her family were people who mattered to me, I merely wished to help them in any way possible. I couldn't just destroy you and the others, there had to be a reason you could exact. This is it".

Three streams flowed through the darkness, entering into Alpha's form as Omega and Gamma's essences had before, resulting in her body flinching once more. The dim scenery vanished behind another veil of darkness, opening up onto the room that her fractured memory had shown various times in the past, coloured rather than the sepia display; finally enlightening her to the purpose of the chamber.

_It was strange to see so many mirrored copies of herself in the tubes; it had been explained that she had been spoken to by the man who supposedly rescued her from the accident that resulted in a loss of memory. But that made sense now – there was no memory to recover; she had been created in the room, believing herself to be an amnesiac survivor at the time. Alpha gazed at the copies resting in glass cylinder tubes, examining the girls who looked identical to herself, remembering the very words the grey-haired man had uttered when she asked about why she had awoken without any recollection of the past. The past that didn't exist._

"…_it might be trauma…"_

_Knowing the truth, trauma made sense. The sisters interacted, told they were identical twins of however many numbers. One, however, was reported to be physically weak and remained in her case for the majority of her days – named Sigma. Another, who never ventured out floated alongside the sickly sister, Beta. The remainder, five who had survived the first stages, were free to interact. They bonded and established their fabricated existences as sisters. Weeks had gone by since the girls' separate first awakenings and many more would go by as their knowledge expanded. Alpha and Epsilon had grown especially close, spending hours at a time together; contemplating what accident could have left all of the sisters with no memory, why they had awoken in the laboratory rather than a hospital, why there were adults with white coats and why they weren't able to venture further than the building. They watched the window with sun pouring in like a divine power were watching over them through it, worshipping it as a sign of the outdoors, where they wished to explore._

_Some months, however, after their apparent reunion, many of the white-coated adults were in a flurry. Alpha and Epsilon sat with their backs against one another, waiting in the darkened laboratory._

"_They kept saying something was wrong" Epsilon sighed._

"_Was it Beta? Did she fall ill again?" Alpha asked, tilting her head back, tapping it against Epsilon's skull. "I hope she gets better, I feel terrible; being out here while she keeps sleeping. If she's lucky, she'll be able to make it out soon"._

"_I hope so" Epsilon exhaled._

_The panic had subsided a short while beforehand; Gamma, Omega and Delta were elsewhere, leaving the two alone in the midst of the lab. The pair had been separated for a short time during the panic, each ushered into another room. During which time, Omega and Epsilon had focused on obtaining any information by listening through the door, whereas Gamma, Alpha and Delta discussed the frenzied atmosphere and its unusual place in the building. Since then, they had been released and permitted to resume their usual activity. It seemed, however, that Sigma had vanished from her place._

_A day later, the pair had taken the same place, resting beside one another in the seats they would observe the sunlight from. Epsilon's mood had darkened; she radiated a depressed demeanour, withdrawn in comparison her usual self. It struck Alpha as odd, prompting her to probe into the matter._

"_Epsilon, is everything alright?" she inquired._

"_I'm fine" Epsilon responded discreetly._

_Alpha's eyes rotated around to the vertical cylinders, observing Beta, who floated within the liquid casing as normal, but there had been no sign of Sigma. She returned to Epsilon, noting her downcast exterior._

"_At least Beta's feeling better. She could come out soon, we could all be together again" Alpha said chirpily._

"_Th…" Epsilon began, hesitating as quickly as she began. Her pause puzzled Alpha, who tilted her head whilst watching the solemn copy. "That won't happen"._

"_Epsilon?" Alpha spoke, sounding offended by the implication of the words. "What's up with you?"_

"_Remember I told you about being told 'memory holds the key'? I think… it unlocked my memories of what happened before we woke here. It… the truth… it's no good" Epsilon mentioned. "And I understand what happened to Sigma. They said… she wasn't strong enough to survive. They said that she'd died"._

_The final word sent a shockwave throughout Alpha's body. It hadn't been foreseen – an automatic fear of death; grainy memories of the incident that claimed Rena's life and the aftermath flickered through her head, sending panic through him. Epsilon's head fell back moving from the night outside to the tiled ceiling._

'_What was that?' Alpha thought, her eyes wide with terror over the implications of the grainy and rapid images._

"_I don't know the details, but they said that a soul was divided, scattering itself among us" she confessed. "We're not normal people, Alpha. We've been born as something other than what we believe. In short… we're not human"._

"_T- That can't be" Alpha protested, shooting up. "We're all here, we all survived whatever happened to us before"._

"_Think about it, Alpha" Epsilon answered, picking herself up and standing before the confused twin. "We all suffered memory loss, it doesn't add up. How could we all have no past? We're all copies made of one person; someone who died, who lives only inside us now. Like how Sigma lives through me"._

_Alpha froze, her mind racing with the suggestion that Epsilon had put before her, combined with the terrifying images of someone looking identical to them suffering a terrible accident, resulting in her passing. Her heart began to race, her world spin. She retreated a step from Epsilon, catching sight of the doorway that the white-coated adults would pass through._

"_Epsilon…" she uttered with a shaky breath._

"_I understand" Epsilon answered. "I can see what you're going to do. Go on, I won't stop you. Find out why we were born, find out what happened to us"._

_Alpha leapt away, darting down the passageway towards the door, tears leaping from her eyes. She felt guilt over leaving Epsilon behind, but her mental state was deteriorating quickly. Epsilon watched with a tearful gaze; she had overheard Godwin speaking with his colleagues, speaking after enlightening the memory-named copy of the truth regarding Rena through the simple message. He had warned that Alpha had awoken, believing she was human; that confessing the truth was risky – she, the first and strongest, the most likely to become Rena, could break apart with ease if her world were shattered. The very crime Epsilon had just committed, pushing her over the edge and down the dark path. Alpha could be damaged, but not beyond repair._

_Alpha trod through the corridors blindly, led solely by instinct. She arrived at the room where the D-Wheel that she had viewed before had been stored following the release of the clones. On the seat, a purple and grey backpack – the bag Rena had owned; something that had been in her father's hands when they discovered her deceased, dropping it at his feet and proceeded to grieve. She snatched the item, throwing it over her shoulders and slipped her arms through, wearing the pack automatically and ignited the D-Wheel's engine. The only skill she had in piloting the machine had been handed down by Rena; presumably what Epsilon had referred to in pieces of her soul resting within the separate bodies. Sigma's fragment had been passed to Epsilon; someone who guided her through her short time alive. Tears streamed down the girl's face, kicking the machine into action and bursting through the nearby garage door-like panel, riding out into the City._

_Presumably, people were after her, chasing her like an escaped animal. After all, Epsilon had said they weren't human. Epsilon. Delta. Omega. Gamma. Sigma. Beta. Alpha. None of them were Rena, none of them would ever replace her. The original purpose they had been bred for._

_The chaotic ride took her to the edge of the City, reaching the dock with the distant wailing of sirens like a desperate woman. The grainy recollection of the incident flashed through her mind once more – she wouldn't be used as a puppet, she wouldn't exist as a sub-human – there would have to be a reason for existing. The D-Wheel jumped forward, charging along the docks and towards the incomplete Daedalus Bridge, the redheaded rider setting her eyes on the monument. The machine raced without taking note of the forces far behind, searching blindly. It climbed onto the bridge and raced a barge heading towards the isle on the opposite side. But by the time she discovered the bridge had a premature ending, the D-Wheel had tipped over, falling towards the water. Alpha gasped with terror, gazing at the night sky shrinking away – the accident had taken placed at dusk Rena had died shortly after the night; she lasted until dawn. But Alpha…_

_And the others._

"_So promise me, Alpha; that you won't forget"._

'_Everyone' she thought, reflecting on the unnamed faces in her inherited memory. 'Rena…'_

_The pair crashed onto the barge, where they would be carried to Satellite and deposited. The machine wasn't there when she would awake to the sound of a young boy's voice, accompanied by the backpack containing two purple wristbands, a Duel Disk and a Duel Monsters deck. All that she had of Rena and Alpha._

The reality was set in mind; revealed in its entirety by the joining of the five disembodied spirits, each possessing within them a part of the original Rena's soul. Six parts united within one body – pushing for Alpha to become the sole Rena to survive. To inherit her name and place in the world. But the cost was high; Alpha's mind had been pushed to its limits. Tears had gathered on the floor and as she returned to the true world, Alpha unleashed a remorseful scream, echoing throughout the vast chamber. Godwin hesitated, allowing the girl to fall silent when he stepped forward once more, Alpha lifted her head in response, looking up to him with bland eyes; like a lost child. Just as those she had looked at him with the day she was born.

"You will probably have learned by now" the Director spoke. "But you were created as one of many attempts to successfully resurrect Rena. I couldn't save her, so I would recreate her. But it seems we didn't miss that entirely – Rena's soul lingered amongst the people she cared about; left alone when her parents departed from the City. Delta spoke of the circumstances she experienced; scientifically, the suggestion was frowned upon, but I could see her in each of you. Rena's soul was divided among the copies and implanted itself into each of you in order to give you a reason to call yourselves by her name, to deem you all human".

"Rena…" Alpha choked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Forgive me" he responded solemnly. "But it seems your memories of her were awakened through a fear of death that had spawned within you. Like Epsilon's memory, a trigger seemed to have been installed – the very idea of death would send you into a panic. Darkness alone, to begin with, but you appear to have adjusted. Death, meanwhile, was so traumatic for you that you fled Rebirth, it threatens your mental stability each time. It's happened to you since, hasn't it?"

Alpha stared at the man, recalling an incident wherein a Security officer had laughed at the matter of death as though it were a trivial matter. She had felt as though control of her body had switched to a different system, leaving her puzzled after the uncharacteristic moment. Could it be that the answer was it had been a panic-induced instinct within her?

"_Perhaps you're right. But I wouldn't embrace anything happening to Ushio, or to you" the girl membered dully. The officer froze, moving his shadowed eyes to hers. There was no sudden movements, nothing immediately. Until her head shot up and towards him; a fierce blaze in her eyes. "Maybe we should find out"._

_The blue machine slammed into the standard issues grey counterpart. The man cried out in shock, withdrawing his arm suddenly and working to regain control of the machine. Rena's jaws tightened as she slammed the chasing D-Wheel into the wall, lighting the hallways with spitting sparks, but that still wasn't enough. Her right leg flailed, the sole of the trainer stamping on the ribs of the officer, who groaned, pressing his active hand against it and hissing. Rena pulled her D-Wheel away, leaving the rapidly slowing victim behind; glaring with eyes of pure abhor at her trail before wobbling violently. He came to a complete stop anxious about continuing further after the sudden attack and watched ahead._

"_I have no idea what that was" Rena whispered to herself, gazing absentmindedly at the monitor in front of her._

"Rebirth may have changed its role, but you mean to me what you would have had Rena's parents remained" Godwin claimed. "You are precious as an individual as well as a Signer. Do not fear, I see you as no tool. I apologize for dropping all this on you now of all times, but there would be no opportunity following the duel with the King; the Signers will be called to war shortly. There would be no guarantee that you could learn in this manner after this point, it could have come in an even more traumatic manner. For Rebirth, for Rena and for you, Alpha, I hope you can survive these revelations".

The scenery grew dim, fading away. But not because of another memory crawling its way to the surface, but fatigue. Alpha's vision blurred temporarily, growing fainter whilst she tilted forward, crashing against the ground. Godwin stepped forward, laying a hand onto the upper shoulder, checking that she was breathing. He felt fortunate that the shock hadn't killed her. Yet.

"Rena, please guide this child" he muttered. "You're within her, I pray that the two of you can become one and make it through this. Please, do not die on us again".

* * *

**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Stadium**

Yusei strode through the corridors of the Stadium. He had left Delta in the infirmary, where it appeared others had been taken as curtains had been drawn around other beds, but he dared not check out of respect for the injured. He was automatically on his way towards the Lounge where he had left Alpha. He moved through the hallways cautiously, hoping not to run into further obstacles. But his mind was troubled by the appearance of Delta, prompting him to open his hand up and gaze at the band in his possession – a yellow circle with the name engraved on the inside – _"Delta"_.

It was fortunate that he arrived back at the large chamber without further trouble, but she wasn't seated where he had left her. Instead, she had fallen onto the floor in front of the sofa, back to the doorway. The fallen state sent him into a brief panic, charging forward and dropping onto a knee beside her, turning over the unconscious girl.

"Oi, Rena" he called. "Rena".

A moment passed before the girl reacted; the features of her face twitching and eyes opening, eyelids sliding up halfway. "Yusei…" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What happened?"

The girl's azure eyes moved away, struggling to look the Signer in the face. Just acknowledging the fact that she had unwittingly deceived him for so long sent a burning pain throughout her chest. His gloved hand slid into her view anyway, holding out the yellow fabric circle. Her eyes opened to their normal size, reaching for the band and removing it from his grasp, turning it inside-out to discover the name engraved in black.

"There was a girl who looked just like you. She asked for me to pass this on" Yusei stated. "Rena, what's going on?"

Rena's hands clasped around the band, eyes squeezing shut and tears leaking down her cheeks. Yusei was bewildered at the reaction and waited for any further questioning. He reached forward, laying his hand onto hers, shifting his sight from the concealed band to the tearful face.

"Rena…" he uttered. "You have to tell me, Rena".

"Yusei… I… Rena…" the girl choked on his sobs. Eventually, her eyes opened, unveiling the limitless sorrow that has claimed her. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Rena".

* * *

Stardust **~ PREVIEW ~ **Sutādasuto

_MC: It's finally time for the final match of the Fortune Cup!Ruka: What happened before… something wasn't right. That wasn't the Rena we know. Rua_

_Yusei: The moment we have been striving for has come, but now that it's here… Rena, you're not ready._

_Rena: It's not possible for me to defeat Jack. I'm not a Signer, not… even a person…_

_Yusei: That's not true. Even if you're fashioned after another person, you're still real. Rena! Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Sutādasuto Accelerator, "The Will That Lives On". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"Clustering minds, will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_

**[3]** _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

**[4]** _"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!"_


End file.
